Arenor
by zita01
Summary: Komplett. Statt Valinor landet Elrond auf einer Insel mit Haldir, den Arenai, einem flüssigen Maia und einer Aufgabe, die er selber noch nicht kennt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Werke gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben. Charaktere etc. sind nur geliehen.

**1. Kapitel**

„Es kommen neue Langhaare an." Ein mächtiger Schatten fiel über den Zeichentisch. „Enuidil selber hat sich auf den Weg in den Hafen gemacht." 

Nur die letzten Worte reichten aus, damit die Hand, die zuvor zauberhaft verschlungene Muster auf die Vorlage gezeichnet hatte, einen Moment in ihrer Tätigkeit stockte. Dem Boten war das kurze Verharren nicht entgangen und er stützte sich mit seinen großen, kräftigen Fäuste achtlos auf das großteils noch blütenweiße, sorgfältig geschöpfte Papier.

 „Er und eine ganze Horde seiner langhaarigen  Tunichtgute marschieren gerade wie die Könige den Langen Weg hinunter. Rausgeputzt wie unsere Kinder bei der ersten Traumwanderung."

„Du ruinierst das Papier." Mit einem Seufzer legte die Zeichnerin den feinen Pinsel in seine Schale und stand auf, um an eines der bogenförmigen Fenster zu treten, von wo aus sie einen Ausblick auf den seewärtigen Teil Arengards, der einzigen wirklichen Stadt Arenors hatte – wenn man die seltsamen Ansammlungen der Elben im Binnenland nicht mitzählte. Etwas, das ein Arenai sowieso nie tun würde. 

Ihre Augen suchten und fanden sehr schnell das dünne Band des Langen Weges, der an Arengard vorbei aus den ersten Hügeln des Binnenlandes kam und in einem Bogen vorbei an allen Gebäuden der Arenai zur weiß leuchtenden Hafenanlage führte. Wie Boyar berichtet hatte, bewegte sich eine Gruppe Elben mit der ihnen angeborenen Feierlichkeit Richtung Kai. An ihrer Spitze war deutlich die hochgewachsene Gestalt Enuidils zu erkennen. Keiner der Elben war bewaffnet, das waren sie eigentlich selten, während ein Arenai niemals ohne sein Schwert oder seinen Bogen, am besten jedoch mit beiden gerüstet aus dem Haus ging. Aylas Blick wanderte auf die offene See hinaus, die zwischen den Welten vermittelte. Es zog Nebel auf, immer ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ein Schiff aus Mittelerde nahte. 

„Dann kommen also wichtige Gäste an", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „In letzter Zeit mehren sie sich. Es scheint wieder einen großen Krieg in Mittelerde zu geben. Es beunruhigt mich, dass die Valar so viele von ihnen zu uns nach Arenor schicken."

„Enuidil wird noch unruhiger sein", spottete Boyar mitleidlos. „Schade, dass noch niemand von uns dabei war, wenn er ihnen erklärt, dass das hier nicht Valinor ist und die Valar sie betrogen haben."

Ayla fuhr herum und zischte leise. „Die Valar haben sie nicht betrogen und das weißt du ganz genau. Sie haben sie sogar ausgezeichnet, aber wir haben uns zwischen ihre Bestimmung und Valinor gestellt. Ein Wunder, dass wir noch nicht unsere Strafe dafür erhalten haben."

Boyar war von solchen Überlegungen noch nie sehr beeindruckt gewesen. Auch diesmal machte er eine sorglose Geste. „Du grämst dich einfach zu sehr, Ayla. Die Beobachter sagen, dass auch dies zu unser aller Bestimmung gehört."

Ayla beruhigte sich wieder. Natürlich glaubte sie den Beobachtern, aber es betrübte sie seit Jahrtausenden, das Geheimnis um Arenor vor den Elben hüten zu müssen. Sie fragte sich, was wohl geschah, wenn sie es Enuidil eines Tages würde anvertrauen müssen. Auch wenn sie nur selten Kontakt miteinander hatten, so blieb es in all der langen Zeit nicht aus, dass man einander kannte. Sie schätzte den Elbenherrscher, auch wenn ihr seine Art zu leben, zu denken und zu fühlen wohl für immer fremd bleiben würde.

„Und?" Boyar wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrem Mantel und dem Schwertgürtel. „Wir gehen doch zum Hafen, oder?"

Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf ihre Zeichnung nahm sie ihm den Schwertgürtel ab, schnallte dieses prachtvolle Erzeugnis arenorischer Handwerkskunst um und ließ sich von Boyar in den fast knöchellangen Wildledermantel aus dunkelbraunem Petai-Leder helfen. Erst als ihr Vertrauter den mit Schwingen verzierten Silberhelm von einem der Wandtische nahm, winkte sie ab. „Wir gehen nur als Beobachter, Boyar, dies ist keine offizielle Begrüßung. Enuidil wird ohnehin nicht beglückt sein, uns beide dort zu sehen."

„Ist er das jemals?"

„Deswegen bin ich ja auch so selten am Hafen, wenn eines der Elbenschiffe anlegt." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das letzte Mal ist bereits zweihundert Jahre her. Damals legte ein Schiff mit  Waldelben an."

„Gute Jäger", bekannte Boyar, der normalerweise nie auch nur ein gutes Haar an irgendetwas Elbischem ließ. „Vor kurzem traf ich einen von ihnen bei der Petai-Jagd im Flusswald. Wir wechselten zwar kein Wort, aber die Jagd mit ihm zusammen war recht erfolgreich."

Ayla sah ihn neugierig an. „Wer war der Elb, der vor deinen Augen Gnade gefunden hat?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich sagte doch, wir redeten nicht."

Das war wohl das Problem zwischen Elben und Arenai ganz allgemein. Ayla verließ ihre Zeichenwerkstatt und stieg die vielen Stufen des Großen Turms hinunter, die von kunstvoll geschmiedeten Laternen erleuchtet waren. Die Zeichenwerkstatt war der zweithöchste Raum, über ihr gab es nur noch die Kammer, in der sie zu den Traumwanderungen aufbrach. Es war lange her, seit sie die letzte Wanderung unternommen hatte und auch jetzt verspürte sie keinen Drang, sich auf die weiche Liege in der Mitte der Kammer sinken zu lassen, sich in den Anblick der Sterne auf dem Baldachin zu verlieren und eine Wanderung in Welten voller Qual und Gefahren zu begeben. Sie gehörte zwar nicht zu den ältesten Arenai, doch gab es nur wenige, die zu so vielen Wanderungen gerufen worden waren und sie auch überlebt hatten. Vielleicht hatten die Valar endlich ein Einsehen und ersparten ihr noch mehr davon. 

Sie musste viele Stufen zurücklegen, bis sie auf dem Erdboden inmitten ihrer großen Werkstatt ankam. Hier war Aylas eigentlicher Mittelpunkt. Dieser große hohe Raum, in dem sie die Formen aus dem Winterstein schnitt, wie sonst niemand in Arengard. 

Der Turm war der höchste und größte Arengards, denn Ayla bewohnte als Schildmeisterin Arenors das einzige Gebäude der Arenai, das entfernt mit einem kleinen Palast gleichzusetzen war. Es war kein prächtiges Bauwerk sondern einfach ein mächtiges Gebäude mit einigen Nebenbauten aus schmucklosem grauen Stein, das den größten Turm Arengards umgab. Nur fünf Dutzend Arenai lebten und arbeiteten hier, sei es in den Werkstätten sei es in den Schreibstuben, in denen das Leben der Arenais verwaltet wurde. Viel gab es allerdings nicht zu verwalten, denn in den langen Jahrtausenden war jeder Fehler schon einmal gemacht, jedes Ereignis schon einmal erlebt worden. Auch standen viele Räume leer und warteten auf Bewohner, die es hoffentlich nie geben würde.

Sie verließen das Große Haus durch das immer offene Tor der Werkstatt und traten auf die Hauptstraße hinaus, die in direkter Linie von hier zum Hafen führte. Arengard war dicht bevölkert, aber die Häuser standen niemals wirklich eng. Zwischen ihnen war immer genug Platz für einige Bäume oder auch Blumen, die den ansonsten schmucklosen Häusern der Arenai Leben gaben. Jedes Haus verfügte über einen Turm, manche höher, manche nur gerade bis über das Dach reichend, aber immer mit der Kammer im obersten Geschoss, die sie zum Träumen brauchten. In der nahenden Dämmerung konnte man in einigen von ihnen flackernde Laternen hinter den bunten Fenstern erkennen. 

_Traumwanderer,_ dachte Ayla, _hoffentlich gehen sie einen sicheren Weg_. 

_Ein sicherer Weg_, das war die Grußformel der Arenai, die ihr jedes Mal entgegenklang, wenn sie einen der ihren nun traf. Je näher sie jedoch dem Hafen kam, desto seltener ertönten die Worte. Die Arenai hatten den Nebel längst bemerkt und zogen sich bereits zurück. Wer in der Nähe des Hafens wohnte, suchte sein Haus auf. Niemand wollte den Elben begegnen, so war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es hoffentlich auch noch eine lange Zeit bleiben.

Die Hafenanlage war elbisch, daran konnte auch der dümmste Arenai nicht zweifeln. Weißer Stein, geschwungene Formen, verspielt, verzaubert und entsetzlich unpraktisch. Kein Arenai würde die sichtbare Seite eines Gebäudes so gestalten.

Ayla und Boyar suchten den Randweg auf, der von den Arenai errichtet worden war und aus vertrautem grauen Stein bestand. Eine Mauer gab es nicht, nur eine dicke schwarze Kette zwischen niedrigen Steinpfählen. Der einzige Zugang von der Stadt aus war eine Treppe, die auf halbem Weg hinunter zur Anlagestelle von eckigen, aber nützlichen Stufen in die geschwungene weiße Form des Elbenhafens wechselte. 

Aus dem Westen näherte sich nun die Prozession der Elben. Es war ein wirklich prächtiges Schauspiel, wie diese hochgewachsenen, kostbar gekleideten Geschöpfe auf den Kai hinausschritten. Auch ohne die Lampen in ihren Händen hätte die ganze Gesellschaft wohl von innen heraus hell genug geleuchtet.

„Männer und Frauen in Kleidern", schnaubte Boyar. „Damit kann man nicht mal zur Jagd gehen."

„Das machen sie auch nicht", tadelte sie ihn sehr leise. Sie hatte nicht vor, Enuidil unnötig zu beleidigen. „In diesem Hafen sind wir die Gäste, Boyar. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser mit deinem elbischen Jägerfreund über die Kleiderfrage unterhalten."

Enuidil wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und nickte leicht. Sie erwiderte dieses Nicken, zog sich dann aber vor weiteren Blicken in die Tiefe ihrer hochgeschlagenen Mantelkapuze zurück. Es war mittlerweile dunkel in Arengard, aber der Hafen leuchtete. Ebenso geheimnisvoll glühte der Nebel, der sich bis auf eine Bogenschußweite an die Anlage herangeschoben hatte. 

Der Ablauf war immer der gleiche und doch zog er Ayla jedes Mal in seinen Bann. Die Elben stellten sich entlang der unteren Kaimauer auf, Enuidil schritt auf die Pier hinaus bis er ungefähr die Mitte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte. Dann begann der Gesang der Elben, der von einem langen Leben, der Zeit der Ruhe und des Friedens erzählte. Wenn sie verstummten, schien einen Moment die Zeit selber stillzustehen und dann...Ayla atmete tief ein, als sich das große Schwanenschiff aus dem Nebel löste und völlig geräuschlos auf den Anleger zuglitt. Ohne eine helfende Hand legte das Schiff an und über ein breite, vom Schiff kommende Rampe schritt ein einzelner Mann zunächst auf den Anleger. Er ging auf Enuidil zu und grüßte ihn würdevoll.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie nicht wie ein Schlag, sondern sie war einfach da. Dies war nicht nur die übliche Ankunft einer wenn auch recht großen Schar neuer Elben, dies war ein Abschied. Es widerstrebte ihr, doch schließlich siegte ihre Ergebenheit in ihre Bestimmung. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, gab Boyar einen überraschten Laut von sich.

„Du bleibst hier", befahl sie knapp und stieg dann mit energischen Bewegungen die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte den neuen Elbenlord Arenors zu begrüßen und den alten zu verabschieden.

***

So war denn Valinor noch nicht ihre Bestimmung. Ein wenig Bitterkeit trübte seine Gedanken, seit er dies wusste. Er hatte gehofft, nun endlich die Ruhe zu finden, die ihnen seit Beginn des Zeitalters verheißen war. Alte Freunde wiederzutreffen und neuen zu begegnen. Zunächst war es ein Schock gewesen, als sich die Gedanken während der  Reise enthüllten und ihn forttrugen von seinen Begleitern. Ein anderes Schiff war ihm bestimmt, mit einem anderen Ziel und anderen Begleitern. Valinor lag noch nicht vor ihnen, ihr Ziel sollte Arenor sein, eine Insel im Meer zwischen den Welten, bewohnt von Elben, denen die Valar noch eine Bestimmung zugedacht hatte.

Elrond lebte zu lange, um sich davon noch aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Wenn ihm die Valar Arenor zudachten, so konnte er auch noch damit leben. Nach allem, was ihm in seinen Gedanken darüber erschienen war, fragte er sich allerdings, was diese Bestimmung sein sollte. Hier gab es nur Elben und Arenai, ein Volk dem ihren sehr ähnlich, das wohl schon immer hier gelebt hatte. Krieg konnte nicht ihre Aufgabe sein, denn offenbar herrschte von Anbeginn der Zeit Frieden auf dieser Insel.

„Elrond, mein Freund", wurde er von Enuidil begrüßt, der schon vor langer Zeit nach Westen aufgebrochen war und dem die Schrecknisse der Dunklen Herrschaft nie nahe gekommen waren. „So habt also auch Ihr den Weg nach Westen eingeschlagen."

„Meine Zeit in Mittelerde ist vorbei", erklärte Elrond ohne Bedauern. „Ein neues Zeitalter beginnt, in das ich nicht mehr gehöre."

„Nun, gleiches gilt hier für mich." Auch Enuidil schien über sein Scheiden keine Trauer zu fühlen. „Ih werdet alles wohlgeordnet finden. Gildanna, Euer neues Heim erwartet Euch bereits. Vielleicht gelingt es Euch besser als mir, in unserem Wirken hier den Willen der Valar zu ergründen." Der alte Herrscher lächelte auf einmal und drehte sich leicht um. „Ich wusste, dass sie die Zeichen erkennen würde."

Elrond richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine überhaupt nicht feierlich gekleidete Gestalt, die mit entschlossenen Schritten den Anleger betrat. Trotz des langen Mantels, des Schwertes und der hochgezogenen Kapuze konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Wenn auch um eine, die ihm auf Mittelerde nie begegnet wäre. Sie war groß und bewegte sich wie ein Krieger, der einen Kampf jederzeit erwartete. Ihr Gesicht – soweit er es unter der Kapuze sah – hatte eine herbe Strenge, die durch den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck noch verstärkt wurde. 

„Ayla, die Schildmeisterin der Arenai", raunte Enuidil mit seltsamer Zuneigung in der Stimme. „Ich kenne sie sehr lange und weiß so gut wie nichts über sie. Erwartet niemals etwas von ihr und ihrem Volk." 

Zwei Schritte vor ihnen blieb sie stehen und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Ihr dunkles Haar war kurz und lockig, ein unglaublich schöner Stirnreif hielt es über den blattförmigen Ohren zurück. Also doch eine Erstgeborene, wenn auch völlig fremd in ihrer Art. „Enuidil."

„Schildmeisterin."

„So verlasst Ihr Arenor also." Sie sprach leise, ohne ein Gefühl in der leicht rauen Stimme.

Enuidil nickte nur.

„Wen nehmt Ihr mit?"

„Die Ältesten, sie haben ihre Zeit erfüllt."

„Wofür immer sie auch gut war", knurrte sie so brüsk, dass Elrond scharf einatmete, was ihn sofort in ihr Interesse rückte. „Und Ihr seid also der neue Elbenlord auf Arenor."

„Elrond", erklärte Enuidil mit einer zuvorkommenden Verbeugung. „Auf Mittelerde geht ein Zeitalter zu Ende. Das Böse wurde besiegt und die Bestimmung der Elben hat sich erfüllt."

„Ah", machte sie mit mäßigem Interesse. Elrond fragte sich langsam, ob es vielleicht seine neue Bestimmung sein würde, den Arenai Benehmen beizubringen. „Ich schätze, Ihr werdet hier alte Bekannte wiedertreffen. Es sind in letzter Zeit mehr als üblich von Eurer Art eingetroffen."

„Von unserer Art.." wiederholte Elrond langsam. „Von Eurer nicht?"

„Das lasst unsere Sorge sein." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte ihn grimmig. „Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen Elben und Arenai und so wird es auch bleiben. Das Binnenland mit Gildanna und Ithuris gehören den Elben, wir respektieren das. Die Wälder entlang der Hügel werden von beiden durchstreift, sie gehören niemandem. Das Randland ist Arenai. Es gibt Tausch zwischen uns, mehr nicht. Wir stellen Euch keine Fragen über Euer Leben, Ihr uns nicht über unseres."

„Würdet Ihr mir denn auf Fragen antworten?"

„Das Problem stellt sich nicht", meinte sie mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Lebt so wie Ihr es wünscht, niemand wird euch hier stören. Fragt Enuidil, wenn Ihr mir nicht glauben wollt. Die Kriege von Mittelerde gibt es hier nicht. Zwischen Elben und Arenai wurde noch nie die Hand im Zorn erhoben."

„Aber auch nicht in Freundschaft", bemerkte Enuidil mit leisem Bedauern. 

Sie hob spöttisch die Brauen. Elrond fiel auf, dass ihre Augen die gleiche graue Farbe hatten wie der Stein, aus dem die gesamte Stadt hinter ihr zu bestehen schien. Hart und wehrhaft, so kam ihm diese Frau vor. Selbst die Menschen Mittelerdes waren umgänglicher gewesen.

Enuidil schien an ihre schroffe Art gewöhnt, denn unbeeindruckt streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann griff sie mit der behandschuhten Rechten zu und diese so unterschiedlichen Wesen tauschten einen kurzen, festen Händedruck.

„Einen sicheren Weg", sagte sie und wandte sich noch einmal Elrond zu. „Einen sicheren Weg auch Euch, Elbenlord." Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt auf ihre energische Art davon.

„Dreitausend Jahre", murmelte Enuidil lächelnd. „So lange hat es gedauert, bis sie mir diesen Händedruck gewährt hat. Nun, während all der Zeit spürte ich immer, dass unser Schicksal mit dem der Arenai verbunden ist. Es ist mir nur nie gelungen, diese Verbindung zur Gänze herauszufinden oder herzustellen. Jetzt wünsche ich Euch Glück, Elrond von Arenor. Ihr seid einer der Großen unter uns, vielleicht gelingt es Euch, das steinerne Herz der Arenai zu erreichen."

Die Elben aus Elronds Begleitung hatten das Schiff bereits verlassen. Nun zogen die Arenor-Elben an Elrond vorbei, um ihren verdienten Platz einzunehmen. Zuletzt ging der alte Herrscher an Bord. Kaum hatte sein Fuß das Deck berührt, verschwand die breite Planke und das Schiff legte ab. Elrond sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann sammelte er sich und verließ den Anleger. Nur wenige der Arenor-Elben waren noch da, aber einer war unter ihnen, dessen Anblick sein Herz erfreute. 

„Haldir", lächelte Elrond. „Also habe ich ein vertrautes Gesicht um mich. Es schmerzte mich sehr, als die Kunde um deinen Verlust mich erreichte. Celeborn war in Trauer versunken und berichtete über deine Tapferkeit."

Haldir aus Lothlorien neigte dankend den Kopf. „So haben wir am Ende doch gesiegt. Das allein zählt."

Die Elben setzten sich in Bewegung und Elrond wusste instinktiv, dass der Weg nicht durch Arengard führen würde. Die Elben aus Mittelerde stimmten einen nun doch recht heiteren Gesang an, in den die Arenor-Elben bald einfielen. Elrond und sein Begleiter hingegen schwiegen sehr lange. In der Dunkelheit lag der Weg hell vor ihnen. Er führte an Arengard, das sich nur von wenigen Lichter beleuchtet an das aufsteigende Gelände schmiegte, vorbei. Es ging zwischen sanften Hügel hindurch, die Anzeichen von Ackerbau zeigten. Kleine Flüsse kreuzten ihren Weg. Zunächst waren sie von einfachen Brücken überbaut, doch je weiter sie sich von Arengard entfernten und sich dem Binnenland näherten, desto kunstvoller wurden diese. Schließlich gelangten sie auf eine Lichtung inmitten niedriger Bäume mit einem leise im Wind raschelnden Blattwerk aus durchscheinenden, kleinen Blättern. Dort warteten andere Elben mit Pferden.

„Es ist weit bis ins Binnenland", erklärte Haldir. „Wir müssen zwei Tage durch die Hügel und die Wälder reiten, bis wir es erreichen. Es wird dir gefallen dort, denn wir haben alles, was wir auf Mittelerde auch hatten. Gildanna gleicht Imladris in manchen Dingen, in anderen übertrifft es deine alte Heimat. Es liegt vor den Sternenbergen und inmitten von Ithuris, dem großen hellen Wald. Die Winter hier sollen kalt, aber niemals bitter, die Sommer warm, doch niemals sengend sein. Zur Zeit ist es Herbst und ganz Ithuris leuchtet in allen Farben der Sonne."

„Das klingt schön." Elrond streifte den Waldelben mit einem wissenden Blick. „Doch es ist nicht Valinor, nicht wahr? Du fragst dich, was du hier sollst. Nun, mein Freund, diese Frage stelle ich mir auch. Besonders beschäftigt sie mich, seit ich die Schildmeisterin Arengards kennen gelernt habe."

„Ayla..." Es klang wie eine Mischung zwischen Fluch und Seufzer.

„Erzähle mir von den Arenai."

„Viel weiß niemand über sie."

„Dann muss das wenige genügen."

„Sie waren bereits hier, als die ersten von uns vor langer Zeit eintrafen. Der damalige Schildmeister, ein Arenai namens Agir, begrüßte uns am Hafen mit fast den gleichen Worten wie sie es heute getan hat. Sie geben nichts von sich preis, begegnet man einem ihrer Jäger in den Wäldern, weichen sie einem fast immer aus. Sie reden so gut wie nie freiwillig mit uns. Vielleicht sind wir einfach zu anders als sie."

„Sind wir das?"

„Sie sind hart und verschlossen. Ihre Schildmeisterin ist fast ein Ausbund an Höflichkeit, so wie du sie heute Abend erlebtest und im Vergleich zu den anderen sogar sehr beredt. Sie singen nicht, sie kennen überhaupt keine Musik, Gedichte sind ihnen fremd."

„Hm", machte Elrond. „Warum war sie bewaffnet? Ich dachte, hier gibt es keine Feinde."

„Anerai sind immer bewaffnet und sie üben sich dauernd im Kampf. Sie scheinen davon besessen zu sein. Selbst ihre Kinder, von denen es nur wenige gibt, beginnen schon damit." Haldir verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. „Sie strahlen immer Düsterkeit aus, kaum zu verstehen zu welchen Kunstwerken sie fähig sind."

„Kunstwerke?" echote Elrond interessiert.

„Hast du nicht ihren Stirnreif gesehen?" Als er nickte, lächelte der andere etwas. „Das ist das Werk arenorischer Silberformer. Dann beherrschen sie die Bildhauerei mit wahrer Vollendung. In deinem Haus in Gildanna findest du tief im Garten neben einem der Wasserfälle die Statue eines schlafenden Pferdes. Der Anblick ist so schön, dass er zu Tränen rührt. Kein Elbe hätte ähnliches erschaffen können, aber es ist von Ayla selbst. Enuidil pflegte viele Stunden dort zu verbringen und über die Natur der Arenai zu sinnen."

„Ohne sie zu ergründen", erriet Elrond wohl zutreffend.

„Da ist noch etwas", meinte Haldir zögernd. „Als ich hier eintraf, warnte man mich, niemals einen Arenai zu berühren. Offenbar stellt dies für sie eine sehr schlimme Beleidigung dar."

„Enuidil hat ihre Hand geschüttelt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es jemals zuvor geschehen ist. Ohne Handschuhe hätte sie sich wohl kaum darauf eingelassen."

Wieder versank Elrond für lange Zeit ins Grübeln. Arenor war ihm ein Rätsel. Was mochten die Valar sich dabei wohl gedacht haben? Sollten die Elben etwas von den Arenai annehmen und die Arenai von den Elben? Doch es machte keinen Sinn. Die Elben hier waren auf ihrem Weg nach Valinor, ein Leben voller Bestimmung lag bereits hinter ihnen, sie suchten den Frieden des Westens. Andererseits schienen die Arenai schon immer hier gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht waren sie noch auf dem Weg in ihre eigentliche Bestimmung und die Gegenwart der Elben sollte dazu beitragen. Dann aber konnte es nicht sein, dass sich beide so bemüht aus dem Weg gingen. 

_Enuidil,_ schickte er einen stummen Seufzer gen Westen, _wenn du in deiner Verbindung zu den Arenai so lange gefehlt hast, was hast du mir dann für ein schweren Erbe hinterlassen._

Doch noch war die Last dieses Erbes kaum gegenwärtig. Elrond konnte sich dem Zauber Arenors nicht verschließen. Ithuris war wirklich ein heller Wald, voller Licht und Leben. Kein Fleck des Bodens, auf dem keine Blumen wuchsen. Auch wenn es Herbst war, so schwebte doch über den dicken Moospolstern entlang der kristallklaren Bäche eine Wolke winziger weißer Blüten auf langen, sich wiegenden Stängeln. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Düften der Pflanzen und Tiere, von denen es zahlreiche gab. Manche kannte Elrond aus Mittelerde, andere waren ihm gänzlich fremd. 

Die Waldelben schienen sich seit jeher hier anzusiedeln, denn Elrond bemerkte an fast jedem der nicht sehr zahlreichen Großbäume die gewundenen Treppenaufgänge zu den Fletts in den Kronen, auf denen ihre Häuser errichtet waren. Die meisten Bäume jedoch waren zwar hoch, aber ihre Stämme nicht sehr dick. Den Kronen fehlte die Dichte der Bäume Lothloriens, doch dafür war alles vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet. In den Strahlen der Herbstsonne segelten wie winzige bunte Schiffe das sterbende Laub herab und sank zu einem weichen Teppich auf den Boden. Kein Laut kam von den Hufen der Pferde, als sie auf breiten Wegen einherschritten. 

In dieser Nacht waren sie Gast in Haldirs Haus, hoch oben in der Krone eines wahrlich mächtigen, alten Mallorn. Als die Dunkelheit kam, füllten auf einmal Schwärme winziger Insekten die Luft, die alle ein sanftes goldenes Glühen ausstrahlten. Sie bewegten sich zwischen den Plattformen einher, durchquerten gelegentlich die offenen Hallen und gewährten den Zuschauern ein immer wechselndes Lichtspiel. 

„Demothian", erklärte Haldir seinem Gast. „Wegwächter, so nennen die Arenai sie und es liegt sehr viel Wahrheit darin. Du wirst hier in den Wäldern des Nachts keine Lampe brauchen, denn es wird immer ein Schwarm der Demothian in deiner Nähe sein und dir genug Licht geben, dass dein Fuß einen sicheren Grund findet."

Elrond trank einen Schluck des milden Honigweins, den man zusammen mit schmackhaften Früchten und Gebäck aufgetragen hatte. Nachdenklich drehte er den kostbaren Silberkelch in seiner Hand. Jagdszenen waren in so wunderbarer Eleganz darauf dargestellt, dass man vermeinte, gleich würden sich die Figuren darauf in Bewegung setzen.

„Arenai", bestätigte Haldir auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. „Sie geben uns dies und dafür erhalten sie den Wein, Honig und andere Lebensmittel. Sie sind nicht sehr gut darin, Nahrung zu erschaffen. Nach allem, was man so hört, würden sie ohne uns von einen tristen Wurzelgemüse, ihren kleinen Viehherden und erlegtem Wild leben. Es reicht zum Überleben, Genuss würden sie nicht darin finden."

„Und doch sind sie zu solcher Schönheit fähig." Elrond schüttelte in leichter Verwirrung den Kopf. „Woher haben sie das Silber?"

„Minen gibt es nicht, wenn du das meinst. Silber und Gold waschen sie aus den Flüssen und Bächen, wo es aus einem unerschöpflichen Quell immer wieder zu finden ist. Sie schmelzen ihre Werke auch öfter wieder ein. Manchmal tritt auch nach einem Regen in den Hügeln eine Ader zu tage, die sie dann vorsichtig abtragen. Sie verletzten Arenor niemals." Überraschend erhob sich Haldir und trat an den Rand des Balkons hinaus. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen blickte er in den Wald hinein. „Da ist so vieles an ihnen, das sie zu unseren Freunden machen könnte, aber noch mehr, dass sie von uns fernhält. Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange hier, Elrond, deswegen fällt es mir nicht so leicht wie den anderen, sich damit zu begnügen."

Elrond schwieg lange und beobachtete Haldir, wie er nachdenklich seinen Blick über Ithuris schweifen ließ. Ein junger Herr des Waldelbenvolkes, ging ihm durch den Kopf, denn das war Haldir hier. Er hatte ebenso wenig eine Wahl gehabt, diese Position einzunehmen wie Elrond. So hatte es ihn aus seinem geliebten Lothlorien aus der Entscheidungsschlacht um Mittelerde gegen seinen Willen hierher verschlagen. Eine schwere Bürde, die ihm die Valar aufgebürdet hatten, nachdem er so lange unter Celeborn und der wunderbaren Galadriel gedient hatte.

„Soll ich nun Enuidils Weg weiter folgen oder versuchen, das Geheimnis um unser Wirken hier zu erkunden?"

Elrond trat neben ihn und legte ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, Enuidil ist zu lange nur den Weg gegangen und hat vergessen, dass dieser zu einem Ziel führen muss."

„So ist uns keine Ruhe vergönnt", meinte Haldir mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

„Immerhin sind die Arenai keine Orks", schmunzelte Elrond. „Und ihre Schildmeisterin hat wenig von einem Uruk'hai."

„Aber viel von dessen Manieren."

Lachend gesellten sie sich wieder zu den anderen in der großen Halle. Nichts in Ithuris brauchte den Vergleich mit Lothlorien zu scheuen. Vielleicht war sogar noch größere Freude hier in diesen Hallen, denn die allgegenwärtige Gefahr des Dunklen Herrschers gab es hier nicht. Elrond war seit vielen Menschenleben nicht mehr von so viel Freude und Frieden umgeben gewesen. Die Lieder, die man sang, waren frohgestimmt und sanft. Es war ein reger Austausch zwischen den Elben aus Mittelerde und denen aus Arenor im Gange. Sie hörten neue Lieder und gaben alte weiter. Elrond musste die Geschichte des Ringträgers, den Gefährten des Ringes und des Endes Saurons erzählen. So verging die Nacht, ein neuer Tag und eine weitere Nacht. Niemand drängte zur Eile. Wie Enuidil gesagt hatte, hier war alles gutgeordnet, wie ein breiter Fluss strömte die Gemeinschaft der Elben in ihrem Jahrtausende alten Bett dahin.

Am Ende der zweiten Nacht erklang von einem der niedrigeren Balkone ein wahrhaft trauriges Lied. Elrond trat schweigend von der Halle hinaus auf den Balkon und lauschte ergriffen. Es war die Geschichte von Sirgal, der Arenai und Tochter Agirs und Theriador, dem Waldelben. Sirgal, die noch sehr jung war, doch eine große Jägerin, hatte ein Petai über die Hügelwälder hinweg bis nach Ithuris verfolgt. Dies war kein großes Unglück, denn die Grenzen zwischen Arenai und Elben waren ungeschrieben und wer sie überschritt, hatte nichts zu befürchten. Dann verlor sie sich jedoch in der friedlichen Schönheit des Elbenwaldes und streifte umher, bis sie auf Theriador traf, einen der edelsten und wohlgeratensten seines Volkes. Sie sprachen nur wenig, doch fanden sie Gefallen aneinander, denn Sirgal war eine Arenai von seltener Anmut und sanftem Gemüt. 

Sie konnten nicht mehr getrennte Wege gehen und Sirgal folgte Theriador zu seinem Volk, hier im Herzen von Ithuris. Sie war kaum eingetroffen und die Liebenden hatten nicht einmal Zeit gefunden, eine Berührung zu wechseln, als ein Bote Agirs erschien. Theriador erfuhr niemals, was ihr Vater ihr mitteilen ließ. Aber nachdem der Bote wieder gegangen war, schenkte sie ihm einen letzten Blick voller Liebe und Tränen, trat auf einen der Balkone hinaus und stürzte sich vor den entsetzten Augen des Elben in die Tiefe. 

„Es muss hier an dieser Stelle gewesen sein, dass sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzte", erklang Haldirs Stimme hinter ihm. „Theriador brach das Herz. Er verließ Ithuris und wurde niemals wieder gesehen. Es heißt, er durchstreift ohne jemals Ruhe zu finden Arenor, immer noch auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung, warum er seine Geliebte verlor."

„Sie fürchten uns", erkannte Elrond mit einem Mal. Er fuhr herum und begann eine Wanderung auf dem Balkon. „Es liegt so klar vor uns und doch kann ich den Sinn noch nicht ergründen, Haldir. Aber ich weiß, dass sie uns fürchten."

„Sie halten uns eher für eine ansteckende Krankheit", murmelte der andere zweifelnd.

„Auch die kann man fürchten", beharrte Elrond. 

Haldir seufzte. „Nun, dann solltest du nun bald nach Gildanna aufbrechen. Ich weiß, dass Enuidil alles, was auch nur entfernt mit den Arenai zu tun hat, aufschrieb. Es muss eine ganz beachtliche Sammlung sein, die er im Laufe der Jahrtausende zusammengetragen hat. Vielleicht findest du in seinen Aufzeichnungen etwas, das ihm entgangen ist."


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Werke gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben. Charaktere etc. sind** nur **geliehen.

**2. Kapitel**

Im ersten Licht des neuen Tages brachen sie erneut auf und erreichten um die Mittagszeit den Mithris, der Ithuris von Gildanna trennte. Elrond hatte Bruchtal geliebt, doch dem Zauber Gildannas konnte er sich nicht verschließen. 

Das Tal, sicher eingebettet zwischen den Flanken der blaugrauen, schneebedeckten Riesen, die die Sternenberge genannt wurden und sich wie eine Sichel an den südlichen, inneren Rand Ithuris schmiegten, wurde beherrscht von unzähligen Wasserfällen. Sie fielen aus den Wänden der Berge oder suchten sich einen Weg über grüne nicht ganz so steile Hänge. Dazwischen fanden sich die Häuser der Elben, Paläste in weiß, beherrscht von Bogengängen und verschmolzen mit der Natur. Die Fälle waren von Nebeln winziger Wassertropfen begleitet, die mit dem Lauf der Sonne ihre Farbe änderten. 

Elronds Haus beherrschte den Hintergrund des Tals, unzählige verschlungene Wege führten darauf zu.  Während sie Gildanna durchquerten, fiel Elrond auf, wie farbenprächtig und schön die Elben hier gekleidet waren.

„Arenai", brummte Haldir auf seine Frage hin. „Wir weben die Stoffe, denn dazu sind sie nicht fähig. Dann werden sie zu ihnen gebracht und von ihnen gefärbt. Auch darin sind sie Meister, selbst wenn sie sie selbst wohl niemals tragen würden."

Erst am Tor zu seinem Haus begegnete Elrond dem ersten von den Arenai aus Winterstein gefertigten Bildnis und es zog ihn in seinen Bann. Es war die Darstellung einer Elbenfrau, die neben einem Korb kniete und tief in Gedanken versunken seinen Inhalt betrachtete. Auch wenn der Stein weiß wie Marmor war, so schien doch Leben in ihm zu sein. Jeden Moment musste sie sich erheben, den Korb ergreifen und ihres Weges ziehen. Elrond stieg von seinem Pferd und legte die Hand an die Statue, ein verwunderter Laut kam über seine Lippen, als er Wärme unter seinen Fingern spürte. Haldir hob nur die Schultern, es schien keine Erklärung für die Lebendigkeit des Steins zu geben.

Im Hof dann fand sich eine Statue Enuidils. Er saß vorgebeugt in einem Lehnstuhl, sein Gesicht von Müdigkeit und Gram gezeichnet. Der arenorische Künstler musste tiefer in die Seele des alten Herrschers geblickt haben, als dieser selbst es vermochte. Elrond fragte sich, ob Enuidil die Statue wirklich gefallen haben mochte oder ob er sie als Mahnmal seines Scheiterns hatte aufstellen lassen.

Doch trotz dieser Melancholie war es ein schöner Ort und Elrond brauchte nur kurze Zeit, um sich dort heimisch zu fühlen. Auch Imladris war seine Heimat gewesen, doch hier in Gildanna fand er wahren Frieden. Es gab keine Bedrohung und keine Not, keine beunruhigenden Nachrichten von Menschen und Orks, keinen Feind, der Ithuris zerstörte so wie es Düsterwald ergangen war oder am anderen Ufer des Mithris lauerte. Es war so leicht, in Gildanna die Zeit zu vergessen. 

Der Winter kam mit Schnee einher, doch niemand fror. Heiße Quellen aus den Tiefen der Sternenberge speisten die Häuser in Lichtfall und füllten sie mit Wärme. 

Schon vor dem ersten Schnee erschienen Arenai und brachten wärmende, in den Farben des Winters bedruckte Stoffe, die keine Kälte, keinen Regen und keinen Wind durchließen. Sie tauschten gegen große Krüge mit Fruchtwein, Kräuter und Gewürze, die Elbenhände im Laufe des Sommers gesammelt und hergestellt hatten. Auch stand das geschöpfte Papier der Elben, das nach den Sommerblumen roch, hoch im Kurs. Elrond beobachtete die wortkargen Tauschhandel mit einigem Interesse und so konnte es ihm nicht verborgen bleiben, wie sorgfältig die Arenai darauf bedacht waren, sich immer mehrere Schritte von jedem Elben entfernt zu halten.

_‚Wie eine ansteckende Krankheit' _erinnerte er sich an Haldirs Worte, in denen viel Wahres lag.

Im Frühling und im Sommer wiederholte sich das Schauspiel im Tal. Während die Natur erwachte und vor Leben barst, zogen die düsteren, grimmigen Arenai über den Mithris, diesmal mit den neuen Stoffen, die bereits den Sommer in sich trugen. Silberschmuck brachten sie ebenfalls mit sich, der Elrond bezauberte. Während der ganzen Zeit suchte er gleichwohl in Enuidils Aufzeichnungen nach des Rätsels Lösung. Doch weit brachten ihn die umfangreichen Werke nicht. Viele davon handelten nur von den Elben, wer kam und welche Kunde er von Mittelerde brachte. Wer Arenor glücklich verlassen konnte, um Valinor zu erreichen. 

Im Sommer dann, an einem der warmen Abende, an dem die Gesänge durch das Tal schwebten und in ihrer Reinheit die Vögel zum verstummen brachten, fand er eine dünne Schrift, in der Enuidil kurz vor seinem Aufbruch nach Valinor zusammengefasst hatte, was er in all den langen Jahren über die Arenai zu erfahren geglaubt hatte. 

_Als ich in Arenor eintraf, begrüßte mich der Schildmeister der Arenai auf dem Kai. Er war ein großer, grobschlächtiger Mann wie alle Arenai. Selbst ihre Frauen sind ungewöhnlich kriegerisch und tragen niemals Frauenkleidung. Nur an ihrer Größe und an ihren seltsam schönen Gesichtern kann man das Geschlecht der Arenai unter der bei beiden gleichen Kleidung unterscheiden. Agir war selbst unter den Arenai ein Riese. Seine Stimme, der niemals ein wirkliches Gefühl innewohnen zu schien, verkündete mir die Regeln von Arenor. Es war ihm das Wichtigste, dass Elben und Arenai zu trennen waren. Als ich ihn fragte, was der Grund dafür sei, schwieg er lange, um schließlich zu antworten: „Es ist so bestimmt, dass unser beider Völker hier auf Arenor nur in Frieden weiter leben können, wenn jeder seines eigenen Weges geht."_

_Mehr sagte er nicht und keine Frage, kein Bitten konnte ihn erweichen. _

_So lebten wir denn nebeneinander aber nicht miteinander. Die Arenai scheuen jede Berührung mit uns. Nur einmal in all der Zeit schien ein Wandel sich anzubahnen. Sirgal, die Tochter Agirs verliebte sich in den Herrn der Waldelben, eine Verbindung, die ich sehr begrüßt hätte, doch es endete in einer Tragödie. Nicht lange danach suchte mich Agir in Lichtfall auf. Ein Ereignis, das der Erwähnung wert ist, denn es geschah niemals wieder. Der Tod seiner Tochter hatte ihn schwer getroffen, er war sichtlich gealtert und bewegte sich schwer, das Haupt unter einer Last gebeugt._

_„Enuidil, es darf nicht sein", sprach er bei unserem Zusammentreffen. „Wir  Arenai sind die Wächter, auch Eure Wächter. Du magst es nicht verstehen, doch das Leben der Elben wird auch durch uns bewahrt. In unseren Träumen führen wir die Kämpfe, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind, was die Valar für uns bestimmten. Glaube mir, Enuidil, ihr Elben würdet diese Träume nicht teilen wollen. Ihr habt bereits ein langes und schweres Leben gelebt, erfreut euch nun an Arenor bis der Tag kommt, an dem die Valar euch nach Valinor holen. Uns Arenai wird dies nie vergönnt sein, aber es ist gut so, wir haben den Weg aus freien Stücken gewählt. Es darf keine Verbindung zwischen uns geben, denn nicht wir würden euer Leben teilen, sondern ihr das unsere. Gib mir dein Wort, Enuidil, dass nicht noch eines unserer Kinder dafür den Tod findet."_

_Und so gab ich ihm mein Wort, die Arenai niemals zu bedrängen und daran halte ich mich, bis ich abberufen werde. Dennoch erfuhr ich einiges über sie, allein dadurch, dass ich sie in den langen Jahren beobachtete._

An dieser Stelle hätte sich Elrond beinahe fassungslos gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Enuidil war ein solcher Narr! Es war offensichtlich, dass der Arenai vor dem Hintergrund der Tragödie die Gelegenheit gesucht und auch gefunden hatte, den Elb in seinem Sinne zu manipulieren. Aber der Elb war noch nie mit solchen Ränken vertraut gewesen. Schon in Lindon hatte es ihn immer mehr zu seinen Gärten und Büchern gezogen, als seinem Groß-König zur Seite zu stehen. Das Versprechen an Agir war eine zu bequeme Lösung aller Probleme und Fragen, die sich auf Arenor zwangsläufig stellen mussten.

Mit mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger konzentrierte sich Elrond wieder auf die Schrift.

_Die seltsamsten unter ihnen sind die, die sie ihre Beobachter nennen.  Niemals wechselte ich ein Wort mit einem der ihren und nur zufällig begegnete mir einmal einer an einer Quelle in Ithuris, vor der er schweigsam kniete und das Wasser beobachtete. Mag sein, dass es ihre Zauberer sind, aber was genau sie wirken, ist mir nie enthüllt worden. Es sind ihre Ältesten, die einzigen, die keine Waffen bei sich führen. Auch sind sie nicht so grimmig wie der gewöhnliche Arenai, eher erscheinen sie mir gebeugt unter einer Last, die zu schwer für die Schultern eines einzigen Mannes ist._

_Arenai lachen wenig, eigentlich in Gegenwart eines der unseren nie. Unser Gesang verwundert sie, es scheint sie niemals zu drängen, etwas über unsere Lebensart zu erfahren. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie es ihnen trotzdem gelingt, soviel Schönheit mit ihren Händen zu erschaffen. _

_Nur ein einziges sah ich einen von ihnen wirklich glücklich. Am Grünen Fall hatte der Schnee einen Winterstein enthüllt. Zu groß war er, um nach Arengard gebracht zu werden und so schickte ich Kunde dorthin. Kurz darauf traf Ayla, Agirs Tochter ein, die zu ihm gekommen war, bald nachdem er Sirgal verloren hatte. Ayla ist nicht wie Sirgal, aber auch nicht wie die anderen Arenai, fast könnte man sie höflich nennen und auch interessiert. Ich führte sie zum Grünen Fall und ein Licht schien in ihrem steinernen Arenai-Herzen zu erglühen. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für den Stein, tagelang betrachtete sie ihn, vergaß alles andere um sich herum und schließlich begann sie mit dem Werk. Sie war mehrere Wochen hier in Lichtfall, doch wir begegneten uns selten. Ihr Lager hatte sie in der Nähe des Grünen Falls aufgeschlagen, Essen und Trinken nahm sie von uns, doch keine Gesellschaft. Aber eines Tages erschien sie am frühen Morgen in meinem Haus, ihre Kleidung war verschmutzt mit weißem Steinstaub, sie trug nicht einmal eine Waffe. Ich dachte schon, es sei ein Unglück passiert, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass sie lächelte, eigentlich lachte sie sogar. Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Freude und ihr Gesicht glühte regelrecht aus einem inneren Glück hinaus._

_„Es ist gelungen", rief sie lachend. „Seht es Euch an, Enuidil, jetzt sofort."_

_Als ich ihr nicht schnell genug folgen konnte, da fasste sie mich am Arm und zog mich mit sich. Es war dieser Moment, als ich das spürte, was sie wohl vor uns verbergen wollten. Sie sind aus gleichem Ursprung, doch von anderer Art. Es gibt eine Verbindung, unglaublich tief und gut, doch erfüllt von einer unendlichen Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Sie leiden unseretwegen, aber sie fügen sich freiwillig in ihr Schicksal. Es währte nur einen Atemzug lang, doch seitdem wünschte ich, ich könnte ihnen helfen._

_Sie kam nie wieder nach Lichtfall, hat ihr Wunder nie wieder gesehen. Jahrhunderte mied sie mich, erst als sie die Schildmeisterin Arenors wurde, begegneten wir uns wieder. Agir war dahingeschwunden, wie so viele vor ihm. Eines Tages fehlen vertraute Gesichter und werden ersetzt durch Kinder, so geht es immer. Ich hoffe, der Weg der Arenai führt sie dann nach Valinor, wo sie lernen zu singen und zu lachen._

Elrond legte die Schrift beiseite und versank in Gedanken. Was trieb die Arenai, sich selbst so zu quälen und wovor glaubten sie sein Volk schützen zu müssen? Die gleiche Frage stellte er Haldir, als dieser ihn bald darauf besuchte.

„Was es auch ist, sie gehen fehl", meinte dieser entschieden. „Das Elbenvolk besteht nicht aus hilflosen Kindern, wir haben uns immer schützen können, wie groß die Gefahr auch war. Es kann nicht sein, dass die Arenai uns von unserer Bestimmung fernhalten, egal wie gut sie es meinen."

Elrond wiegte den Kopf. „Ich stimme dir zu, Freund Haldir, doch wie willst du es ändern? Die Schildmeisterin wird mir kaum eine Antwort geben, wenn ich sie danach frage."

Bedächtig drehte der Waldelbe den silbernen Pokal in seiner Hand. „Vielleicht kommt es darauf an, wo du sie fragst. Nach Enuidils Bericht gibt es durchaus Momente im Leben auch einer Schildmeisterin, die sie in Euphorie versetzen."

„Du warst zu lange unter Menschen", schmunzelte Elrond vergnügt. „Ihre abwegigen Schliche und Unternehmungen sind dir nur zu vertraut."

So zogen schon am nächsten Tag die Elben aus Lichtfall und Ithuris aus, einen Winterstein zu finden, der zu groß war, dass man ihn nach Arengard bringen konnte. Das Unterfangen klang einfacher als es wirklich war, denn Winterstein liegt nur selten frei an der Oberfläche und wenn, dann versteckt er sich unter Moosen und Ranken. Doch schließlich, der Herbst hatte bereits lange begonnen, war es Elrond selbst, dem an einer kleinen Quelle, nicht weit entfernt von seinem Haus das Finderglück zuteil wurde. Es war ein mächtiger Stein, eher geeignet für ein Relief denn für eine Statue, der sich direkt neben der schattigen Quelle in den Fels schmiegte und sich unter einem Vorhang dichter Ranken verborgen gehalten hatte. Die tiefstehende Herbstsonne hatte einen Weg durch das schwindenden Blattwerk gefunden und seine makellose Oberfläche zum Erstrahlen gebracht.

„Du bist perfekt", erklärte der Elbenlord dem schweigenden Koloss. „Nun schicke ich Kunde nach Arengard und wir werden sehen, was passiert."

***

Seufzend erhob sich Ayla von ihrer Ruhestätte. Auch noch so langes Starren auf den sternenbestreuten Baldachin brachte sie dem Traum nicht näher. Sie marschierte zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Boyar!" schrie sie in den Gang hinein. „Hol mir Temlar her oder einen der anderen."

Während sie auf die Ankunft des Beobachters wartete, schritt sie wild auf und ab. Seit Tagen nun verspürte sie diesen Ruf in sich, diese Unruhe. Sie hatte jahrelang den Moment gefürchtet, wenn es die Valar erneut nach ihr verlangte. Nun war sie regelrecht erzürnt, weil es ihr einfach nicht gelang, die Wanderung zu beginnen. Das war ihr noch nie passiert, das war überhaupt noch keinem Arenai passiert. Wenn sie schon den Weg der Gefahren beschreiten sollte, der einen Arenai auch in seinem Traum töten konnte, dann wollte sie dies wenigstens rasch tun, bevor sie der Mut verließ.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Temlar zu ihr kam. Allerdings nicht so lange, dass man ihn von der Quelle geholt haben konnte, von der aus er ihren Traum hätte beobachten sollen. Anklagend ging sie auf den ausnahmsweise einmal würdevollen alten Mann zu, der sich schwer auf einen silbernen Stab stützte. 

„Erkläre es mir", forderte sie heftig. „Ich spüre den Ruf in mir, gelange aber nicht auf den Pfad. Wo warst du überhaupt? Du hättest bei der Quelle sein sollen."

Der Beobachter ließ sich von ihr nicht beunruhigen, dafür kannte er sie einfach zu lange. Gemächlich suchte er sich eine Sitzgelegenheit und ordnete den langen, dunkelblauen Mantel um sich herum. Seine blaugrauen Augen in diesem zerklüfteten Gesicht musterten sie mit einem erheiterten Funkeln. „Seit wann gierst du wieder danach, eine Wanderung zu beginnen, Ayla?"

„Das tue ich gar nicht", schnappte sie. „Doch ich werde gerufen und habe keine Lust, es lange aufzuschieben."

„Tatsächlich?" Er nahm einen Becher warmen Honigwein, trank einen Schluck und schmatzte genüsslich. „Mir scheint, du bist so erschüttert von diesem Ruf, dass du gar nicht darauf achtest, wer ihn ausgestoßen hat."

Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Temlar sprach zwar selten deutliche Worte, aber auch niemals überflüssige.  Erneut horchte sie in sich und diesmal endlich fiel ihr auf, dass es nicht so wie sonst war, wenn ein Traum sich näherte. Sie verspürte den Drang aufzubrechen, aber nicht in einen Traum. Es galt etwas zu erschaffen, aber keine neue Erinnerung für die Beobachter. 

Verwundert sank sie neben Temlar auf die Bank. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Diese Art von Ruf ist mir neu."

„Wohl kaum", erklärte das lebende Gedächtnis der Arenai und füllte sich Honigwein nach. „Natürlich kennst du diesen Ruf, es ist nur schon sehr lange her."

Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihre Erinnerung. Weit zurück dann traf sie auf etwas Vertrautes, etwas Schmerzliches und auch sehr Schönes. Ayla schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Nicht wieder Gildanna."

Temlar beugte sich vor und stieß ihr einen seiner langen Finger gegen die ausnahmsweise ungepanzerte Schulter. Es tat richtig weh. „Ah, die Tochter Agirs wird sich doch wohl nicht fürchten, oder?"

„Unfug!"

„Ts", machte er zweifelnd. „Du hast Angst, weil du damals fast die ehernen Gesetze deines Vaters gebrochen hättest. Enuidil kam dem Verborgenen zu nahe."

„Es sind nicht nur Agirs Gesetze, die Valar gaben sie uns auf den Weg."

„Bist du dir da so sicher, junge Anerai?" Temlar schien auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken. „Nein, bist du nicht. Du hast von jeher gezweifelt. Wir Beobachter konnten es spüren, schon an dem Tag, als du als kleines Mädchen zu uns kamst. Großes war dir vorherbestimmt und bisher hast du uns nicht enttäuscht."

Ayla lächelte müde. „Obwohl ich Zweifel an unserem Weg habe?"

„Gerade deswegen", lautete seine fröhliche Antwort. „Die Zeichen mehren sich, dass uns Veränderung bevorsteht. Damals warst du noch zu jung und Enuidil nicht der König, den es brauchte. Wahrscheinlich hättest du dich ihm sogar um den Hals hängen können und er hätte nicht wirklich begriffen, was uns von ihnen fernhält. Aber der neue Elbe, der vor einem Jahr hier ankam, er ist ein wahrlich Großer seiner Art. Ein Kriegsfürst, wie ihn die Elben sonst niemals hier hatten. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Elrond Gil-Galads Herold war? Hätte der Mensch Isildur damals nicht gefehlt, so wäre Mittelerde viel Leid erspart geblieben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das zurzeit sonderlich interessiert." Mit einem schiefen Blick auf ihre Ruhestätte erhob sie sich. „Ich werde die Gesetze nicht einfach so verletzen, Temlar, aber ich werde vor der Herausforderung auch nicht davonlaufen. Also gut, weißt du schon, wo man den Stein gefunden hat?"

„Ganz in der Nähe seines Bruders in Lichtfall. Er soll sehr groß sein, aber auch recht flach. Er wartet nur auf deine Hände, mein Kind, kein anderer könnte ihm sein Geheimnis entlocken." Temlar klemmte sich die Karaffe mit Honigwein in den Arm und stand nun auch auf. „Du wirst sofort aufbrechen müssen, denn man erwartet dich im Binnenland."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„In der Halle steht ein Elb."

„In der Halle..." Ihre Stimme erstarb und ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Der Beobachter schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Du machst ein Gesicht wie ein verblödeter Fisch, mein Kind. Nun spute dich, er erwartet die Schildmeisterin Arenors und keine Närrin. Dein Gepäck ist bereits aufgeladen, Boyar wird dich begleiten. Du musst dich nur noch in die Zeichen deines Amtes kleiden."

Ihr blieb gar keine andere Wahl. Vor der Tür der Kammer erwarteten sie zwei Bedienstete, die ihren pelzgefütterten Mantel, die Handschuhe und den Helm bei sich hatten. Gefolgt von einem vor sich hin murmelnden Temlar stürmte sie den Turm hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Fast wäre sie in Boyar hineingelaufen, der sich vor der Treppentür aufgestellt hatte und ihr zunächst die Sicht auf den einmaligen Gast versperrte.

„Er war auf einmal da", erklärte ihr Vertrauter verstimmt. „Neue Sitten sind das, wenn Elben einfach Arengard betreten. Zu Enuidils Zeiten schickten sie eine schriftliche Botschaft über einen unserer Tauscher."

Dem Elben schien diese Anklage wenig auszumachen. Unbeweglich wartete er einfach in der Mitte der Halle. Es war ein Waldelbe, nach seiner einfachen grünen-braunen Kleidung aus weichem Leder zu urteilen. Auch war er bewaffnet, über seiner rechten Schulter schauten die Federn der Pfeile seines Köchers hervor und einen Bogen hatte er ebenfalls über der Schulter. An seiner Seite hing sogar ein Schwert und im Gürtel des Gewandes steckte einer der kunstvollen Elbendolche, die auch bei den Arenai so beliebt waren. Es war eine Erscheinung, die einer Statue würdig war. Ayla juckte es in den Fingern, ein neues Werk zu beginnen, in dem sich dieser Elbenkrieger wiederfand. Aber stattdessen trat sie langsam auf ihn zu.

„Schildmeisterin", begrüßte er sie mit einem achtungsvollen Nicken. „Haldir von Ithuris schickt mich mit einer Nachricht von Lord Elrond."

„Nun?" Ayla hatte ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen. Sie kannte die Elben immerhin schon eine recht lange Zeit.

„Lord Elrond lässt Euch mitteilen, dass in Gildanna ein Winterstein gefunden wurde, der der Hände eines wahren Meisters würdig ist. Er kann nicht hierher nach Arengard gebracht werden, doch für unseren Herrn und das Volk der Elben wäre es eine große Ehre, wenn Ihr Euch nach Gildanna begeben und dort eines Eurer Wunder entstehen lassen könntet. Ihr wärt der geschätzte Gast unseres Herrn und hättet kein Leid zu befürchten."

Boyar schnaubte abweisend, doch sowohl der Elb als auch Ayla ignorierten ihn. „Mir wird wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben. Ihr könnte gehen. Richtet diesem Haldir aus, dass er Lord Elrond mein Kommen melden kann. Aber ich brauche keine Führer durch das Binnenland, der Weg nach Gildanna ist mir durchaus bekannt."

Kaum hatte der Elb sich mit einem kurzen Gruß verabschiedet, hielt Boyar es nicht länger aus. „Was soll das?", tobte er los. „Erst sagt Temlar, dass du gehen sollst und nun auch du. Es ist später Herbst. Einen Winterstein zu bearbeiten dauert Wochen. Du kannst unmöglich im Winter in Lichtfall bleiben. In den Wäldern mehren sich die Zeichen für einen kalten Winter mit sehr viel Schnee. An den Sternenbergen wird es noch schlimmer sein und auch du kannst nicht jeder Kälte trotzen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Elrond sie erfrieren lassen wird", brummelte Temlar. „Jetzt steh ihr nicht im Weg, du Dummkopf. Euer Gepäck ist bereits auf die Pferde verladen. Ihr müsst aufbrechen, dieser Stein ist wichtig für uns alle. Sie muss ihn schneiden und wenn ihr dabei die Finger zu Eis gefrieren."

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stapfte Boyar hinaus, Ayla folgte ihm mit einem Achselzucken. Schöne Aussichten waren das, die der alte Mann mit der Weinkaraffe im Arm soeben prophezeit hatte. 

Schon auf dem Weg Richtung Ithuris fand sie überall die Anzeichen, dass Boyar mit seiner Vorhersage Recht behalten würde. Nur selten gab es so früh im Jahr bereits durch leichten Nachtfrost abgestorbene Pflanzen. Auch die wenigen Tiere, die sie zu Gesicht bekamen, hatten sich mächtige Vorräte angefressen und trugen zottiges Fell. Andererseits waren die Arenai hart im Ertragen jeglicher Unbill der Natur und ihre Kleidung tat ein Übriges. 

Die kleine Karawane aus den beiden berittenen Arenai und einem robusten Packpferd erreichte Ithuris noch vor der Dämmerung, obwohl sie in stiller Übereinkunft kein sehr zügiges Tempo eingeschlagen hatten. Schon vorher waren nur wenige Worte zwischen ihnen gewechselt worden, doch im Elbenwald verstummten sie ganz. Der Weg war nicht zu verfehlen und bald waren sie von den Demothian umgeben, die ihnen zusätzlich Sicherheit gaben, auch wenn sie in der Kälte einen Teil ihrer Leuchtkraft einbüßten.

Eigentlich hätten sie sie sehen müssen, doch wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen standen auf einmal drei berittene Waldelben vor ihnen. Boyar stieß einen Fluch aus, während Ayla einfach nur stumm ihr Pferd zügelte.

„Willkommen in Ithuris", begrüßte der mittlere der drei sie und ritt ihnen noch ein Stück entgegen. „Wir hatten Euch früher erwartet."

„Trotzdem waren wir wohl schneller als Euer Bote", blaffte Boyar ihn an. „Die Schildmeisterin ließ ausrichten, dass sie keine Eskorte benötigt. Euer Herr scheint wohl taub zu sein."

Nur einen Moment verengten sich die Augen des Elben, aber es reichte, um ihn zu verraten. Ayla unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Noch ein Elb, der die alten Regeln nicht akzeptierte ...Sie konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wann er in Arenor angekommen war. Lange war es jedenfalls nicht her.  

„So seid Ihr also Haldir", stellte sie fest und er neigte bestätigend den Kopf. „Eure Gastfreundschaft in Ehren, Haldir, aber wir werden auf dem Weg nach Gildanna nicht rasten."

„Doch, das werdet Ihr."

Ihr verschlug es schlichtweg die Sprache. Selbst Boyar schnappte nur noch nach Luft, als die Elben ihre Pferde neben sie dirigierten und sie dann mit einer höflichen, aber unnachgiebigen Geste zum Weiterritt aufforderten. Ayla bewegte leicht den Kopf, um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen. Zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben drängte es sie, die Hand gegen einen Elben zu heben, um ihm die alten Regeln notfalls mit Gewalt beizubringen. 

Haldir schien ihre Gedanken  zu erraten, denn ein mildes Lächeln erhellte seine schönen Elbenzüge. „Meint Ihr wirklich, Ihr würdet gewinnen, Herrin?" raunte er ihr zu.

„Meint Ihr denn, Ihr würdet es?" zischte sie zurück.

Er ließ sich Zeit für seine Antwort. Ausgiebig musterte er sie von Kopf bis Fuß, dann vertiefte sich sein Lächeln. „Ich denke schon. Ihr dürftet die Kräfte eines Uruk'hai haben – verzeiht mir den ungerechten Vergleich – und es brauchte damals mehrere von ihnen, um mich in Mittelerde zu töten."

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen. Seine Antwort hatte ihre Befürchtungen über die neuen Elben aus Mittelerde endgültig zur Gewissheit werden lassen. Mit Kämpfern begannen die Valar Arenor nun zu bevölkern und auch in tausend Jahren würden diese Elben nicht den inneren Weg nach Valinor erreichen, auf den das friedliche Leben im Binnenland schon so viele gebracht hatte.

Ayla hatte Ithuris bislang erst einmal in aller Eile durchquert, getrieben von dem Wunsch, den Stein, den es so sehr nach ihr verlangte, zu erreichen. Diesmal hatte sie jedoch Muße, etwas von der Schönheit dieses Waldes in sich aufzunehmen. Es würde sich in ihren Zeichnungen wiederfinden, da war sie ganz sicher. Dennoch war dieser Gedanke nur ein schwacher Trost, als sie die Mellyrn mit den Wohnstätten erreichten. Hunderte der Elben schien es hier versammelt zu haben und Ayla fühlte sich so beengt, dass sie nach Atem ringen musste.

„Ihr seid meine Gäste", wiederholte Haldir nochmals, dem ihre Anspannung offenbar war. „Zwischen Elben und Arenai besteht kein Händel, Schildmeisterin, also gebt mir einfach nur die Möglichkeit, meine Gastfreundschaft zu zeigen."

Ayla befand diese Bemerkung keiner Antwort würdig. Ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine lange geübte starre Maske grimmiger Entschlossenheit, die Elben als lästige Begleiterscheinung einer ansonsten perfekten Welt hinzunehmen. Boyars Proteste, als sie nicht zu Füßen der Riesenbäume schlafen sondern hinauf in die Telain steigen sollten, brachte sie mit einem kurzen Knurren zum Verstummen. Der Aufstieg war lang, aber nicht anstrengend. Sie hätte eigentlich Zeit gehabt, den immer besseren Ausblick auf Ithuris und die Wohnstätten zu genießen, doch sie tat es nicht. Haldirs Haus, wenn man von diesem Kunstwerk überhaupt so sprechen konnte, war elbisch bis zur Grenze des Erträglichen. 

„Die Bäume ziehen die Wärme mit ihren Wurzeln aus der Tiefe der Erde", erklärte er mit gleichbleibender Höflichkeit. „Sie geben die Wärme auf dem Talan weiter. Ihr werdet ein behagliches Nachtlager vorfinden."

Ayla stapfte mit ihren schweren Stiefeln in den Raum oder besser Saal, den man ihr zugedacht hatte, betrachtete das ausladende, mit einer schimmernden Decke bezogene Bett und atmete einmal tief durch die Nase ein. Es roch nach Blumen und sonstigen ätherischen Ölen. Boyars Unbehagen äußerte sich in einem lautstarken Niesen, gefolgt von einem grollenden Laut. Sie ließ sich in voller Montur in einem der Armlehnstühle nieder und starrte den Elben herausfordernd an.

„Gefällt es Euch?" erkundigte er sich harmlos.

Ayla schwieg so lange, bis er sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung zurückzog. Boyar wartete erst gar nicht, bis er außer Hörweite war, dafür hätte der Elbe bis in die Sternenberge laufen müssen. Er warf ihr Gepäck auf den Boden und schleppte die Blumendekoration hinaus. Als ob das helfen würde, dachte sie beinahe erheitert. Diese Gerüche lagen überall in der Luft, man konnte ihnen sowieso nicht entgehen.

„Heute nacht mache ich kein Auge zu", erklärte der Arenai, während er ihre eigenen Decken ausrollte. „Wahrscheinlich fangen sie bald auch noch an zu singen."

„Das werden sie mit Sicherheit tun", nickte Ayla. „Und Gedichte vortragen, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen." Trotz seines Ingrimms ließ er sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, dem von einer entspannend schweigsamen Elbin gebrachten Mahl alle Ehre angedeihen zu lassen, indem er es zusammen mit Aylas Teil davon vollständig verzehrte. Dabei schüttete er eine Karaffe Wein in sich hinein, noch eine zweite und sank schließlich schnarchend auf seiner Decke in den Schlaf, den Ayla nicht finden konnte.

Lange saß sie fast bewegungslos in der Dunkelheit. Die Demothian ließen sich durch lautes Händeklatschen leicht verscheuchen, denn sie pflegten nur den Lichtsuchenden zu begleiten und die Lampen hatte niemand in diesem Raum entzünden wollen. Schließlich nahm sie sich einen Becher Wein, den sie vor Boyars verzweifeltem Besäufnis gerettet hatte und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Natürlich sangen sie, wahrscheinlich machten sie noch ganz andere Dinge, die ein Arenai als Zeitverschwendung erachten würde: Gedichte vortragen zum Beispiel, Instrumente bauen, um ihren Gesang zu begleiten, damit die ganze Angelegenheit noch lauter wurde.

Ayla verschloss ihre Ohren diesem Unfug und hörte in sich hinein. Der Ruf des Wintersteins war lauter geworden, es verlangte ihn genauso nach ihr wie es sie zum ihm zog. Er musste schon sehr lange gewartet haben, dass das Wesen in ihm so unbedingt in seine ihm zugedachte Form drängte. Natürlich wollte jeder von ihnen zu der Hand kommen, die ihm vor langer Zeit bestimmt war, doch nur wenige erreichten eine solche Eindringlichkeit. Sein Bruder vor langer Zeit war sehr viel sanfter gewesen, unbestimmter, was es anfangs schwierig gemacht hatte, ihm seine ureigene Form zu verleihen. Doch dieser hier....schon jetzt erahnte sie eine befremdliche Form voller unklarer Linien. Sie wusste, dass er aufrecht stand, aus der Felswand hinter ihm herauswachsend und so würde er auch bleiben wollen. Etwas an ihm war anders, befremdlich und sie fühlte in sich einen Anklang von Furcht. 

Ayla stellte den Becher ab und umklammerte mit den behandschuhten Händen die Balkonbrüstung. Ohne wirklich zu sehen blickte sie in die Tiefe hinab. Dieser Stein würde ihr keine Gnade gewähren bis sie seine Form vollendet hatte.

„Noch eine Arenai, die sich von dieser Stelle in den Tod stürzt?"

Ayla hatte sich fast in der Gewalt, nur ihre rechte Hand zuckte und kippte den Becher in die Tiefe. „Wenn es jetzt einen der Euren erschlägt, tragt Ihr die Schuld."

Haldir trat langsam aus dem Schatten am Rand des Balkons und warf einen kurzen Blick nach unten. „Nun, es braucht schon etwas mehr als einen Becher Wein, um einen Elb zu töten."

„Außerdem käme er in Mandos Hallen, wenn auch auf etwas peinliche Art", ergänzte sie trocken. 

Der Elb musterte sie mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Man sagte mir, dass Eure Art keinen Sinn für Humor habe, doch es scheint ein Irrtum zu sein."

„Dasselbe sagt man über Eure Art, doch allein mein Hiersein spricht zumindest für einen Sinn für das Groteske, nicht wahr?"

Haldir schlenderte heran, doch nicht so nah, dass sie einen Grund gehabt hätte, sich wieder zurückzuziehen. „So denkt Ihr also über uns, dass wir humorlos sind?"

„Kein Arenai denkt wirklich viel über Euch nach, Herr Elb", erklärte sie kalt. „Ihr seid hier, wir sind hier, es ist der Wille der Valar. Das sollte doch reichen, oder?"

„Sucht Ihr niemals nach einem tieferen Sinn, Schildmeisterin?"

Ayla wandte sich wieder ab. Als ob die Arenai danach suchen müssten, sie kannten den Sinn, sie hielten ihn einfach nur verborgen. Ihre nächsten Worte waren also die alte Lüge, die ihr so lange schon leicht über die Lippen kam. „Nein, nie. Ihr etwa?"

Haldir lächelte, was bei diesem Elb schon fast beängstigend war. „Immer, teure Herrin. Die Suche betreiben wir auch mit großer Beharrlichkeit und sind zumeist erfolgreich."

Es war eine Drohung, so schien es ihr wenigstens. Nun, sie erhielten schon seit Anbeginn ihrer Existenz den Zustand aufrecht, der der Beste schien, daran würde sich trotz Temlars Prophezeiungen vorerst nichts ändern. Jedenfalls wenn es nach ihr ginge.

„Wir haben nie erfahren, welche Nachricht Euer Vater damals überbringen ließ."

Trotz seines Gedankensprunges konnte sie auf Anhieb folgen.  _‚Diese Verbindung bringt Tod und Leid über die Elben',_ war ihr kurzer Wortlaut gewesen. Während ihrer Miene nichts anzumerken war, spürte sie Agirs Schmerz, den er den Rest seines Lebens tief in seiner Seele verschlossen hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, eine wenn auch unglückliche Tochter damit wieder heim nach Arengard zu bringen, auf immer verloren durch den Kummer für die Traumwanderung aber doch am Leben. Agir hatte einfach nicht erahnen können, dass einen der ihren so etwas Befremdliches wie unumschränkte Liebe erfasst hatte. 

„Es war nichts, was Sirgal nicht schon wusste, sie hatte es nur vergessen", erwiderte sie ruhig. 

„Fühlt Ihr gar kein Mitleid mit ihr?"

„Ich kannte sie nicht, Haldir." Selbst das ging ihn eigentlich nichts an, aber die alten Gesetze schienen ohnehin niemanden zu interessieren.

„Wir haben ein Lied über sie und Theriador."

„Ah."

„Wollt Ihr es hören?"

„Nein, erspart Euch die Mühe", wehrte sie rasch ab, was ein erneutes Lächeln auf seine Züge brachte.

„Ich denke, ich werde ein Lied über Euch und Euren Begleiter verfassen."

„Das werdet Ihr nicht!"

„Es wäre ein sehr fröhliches Lied. Es kommt doch recht selten vor, dass in einer einzigen Nacht nicht nur ein Silberbecher über den Balkon fliegt, sondern auch noch eine ganze Zahl Blumengebinde. Es wundert mich, dass er das Bett nicht hinterhergeschmissen hat. Auch die seltsamen Geräusche, die er gerade von sich gibt, wären eine Strophe wert."

Ayla wandte sich von ihm ab. Der Elb zeigte sehr viel Gleichmut, doch ihr wurde klar, wie beleidigend ihr Verhalten während der ganzen Zeit gewesen sein musste. Andererseits war ihr Gastfreundschaft fremd, jedem Anerai war sie das. An wem hätten sie sie auch erlernen sollen? Den Elben? Gerade diese Gäste wären die schlechtesten gewesen, um sich in Freundlichkeit zu üben. 

„Vielleicht schreibe ich auch ein Gedicht über eine Arenai, der eine geheime Last die Seele umwölkt", sprach Haldir leise weiter. „Als Ihr eben alleine an der Brüstung standet, erschient Ihr mir das einsamste Wesen auf ganz Arenor zu sein."

Bei seinen ersten Worten war sie insgeheim erschrocken, doch dann entspannte sie sich wieder. „Zumindest bin ich die einsamste Arenai in ganz Ithuris, umgekehrt würde es Euch in Arengard nicht viel besser ergehen. Besonders, wenn man die Art und Weise Eurer Einladung bedenkt."

„Einer anderen wärt Ihr nicht gefolgt."

„Warum war es denn überhaupt so wichtig, Haldir?"

„Der erste wirklich tiefe Frost ist heute nacht über Ithuris gekommen."

Sie wartete noch einen Moment, aber mehr Gründe folgten nicht und so machte sie ihrem Unmut mit einem Stirnrunzeln Luft. „Wir schüren um diese Jahreszeit nicht einmal die Feuer in unseren Häusern. Ich bin keine Blume auf einer Waldlichtung."

„Nein,... nein, das seid Ihr wahrlich nicht."

„Das ist das gleiche wie mit diesem Uruk'hai-Vergleich", vermutete sie ohne wirklichen Groll. „Ich weiß, dass es eine Beleidigung ist, aber noch nicht, wie schwer ich sie wiegen soll."

„Überlegt Ihr schon wieder, ob Ihr mir Schläge verpassen sollt?"

„Ihr ward Euch dort unten sehr sicher, mich zu besiegen."

„So scheut Ihr also den aussichtslosen Kampf."

„Seid vorsichtig, Herr der Waldelben, ich könnte Euch vielleicht doch noch in die Pflicht nehmen."

„Niemals", erklärte er mit beunruhigender Gewissheit.

Einen Moment maßen sie einander schweigend, dann legte er die Hand auf sein Herz und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Geht, Schildmeisterin, und versucht, auf Eurem harten Lager etwas Ruhe zu finden."

_So wird es auch am besten sein_, dachte Ayla und ließ ihn ihrerseits ohne Abschiedsgruß stehen. Nun doch ermüdet streckte sie sich auf dem Boden aus und hüllte sich in die Decke, der ein wenig Vertrautheit von Arengard anhaftete, die ihr schließlich den Schlaf brachte.

Sie erwachte im Morgengrauen davon, dass Boyar unter erheblicher Geräuschentwicklung bereits seine Sachen packte. Arenai pflegten von einem Atemzug zum anderen aus ihrem tiefen, traumlosen, aber auch recht kurzen Nachtschlaf zu erwachen und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis auch sie zum Aufbruch bereit war. Während Boyar den restlichen Wein aus seinen Adern vertrieb, indem er schlicht seinen Kopf im Hinausgehen in eine große Wasserschale tauchte, die sicherlich von ihren Gastgebern nicht zu diesem Zweck aufgestellt worden war, machte sich Ayla an den Abstieg. Elben begegnete sie keinen, doch wunderte sie sich nicht, als sie neben ihren gesattelten Pferden Haldir und seine zwei Begleiter, ebenfalls zum Aufbruch bereit vorfand. Wortlos brach die Gesellschaft Richtung Gildanna auf und erreichte es gegen Mittag.

_Es ist so lange her_, dachte Ayla, als sie den Mithris überschritten. _Schönheit gesellt sich zu seinesgleichen und kein größeres Unrecht kann es geben, als diese Verbindung zu überschatten, geschweige denn zu zerstören._

Das Gleichgewicht musste erhalten blieben und sie würde Gildanna ein weiteres Juwel hinzufügen, wenn sie endlich zu diesem Stein gelangen konnte. Sein Ruf war unüberhörbar, sie konnte sich kaum noch auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren, so schmerzlich drängte es sie zu ihm. Jetzt hätte sie keinen Führer mehr gebraucht, um ohne jeden Umweg den Ort zu finden, an dem er sich nach ihr verzehrte und umgekehrt sie sich nach ihm. 

Nur undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass der Elbenlord sie in seinem Haus empfing. Seine Stimme erklang in ihren Ohren, aber den Sinn der Worte erfasste sie gar nicht mehr.

„Der Stein?" Suchend blickte sie sich um, bis sie den nach Nordwesten gerichteten Pfad entdeckte, zerrte das Steinmesser aus ihrem Gepäck und ließ Elrond und alle anderen einfach stehen. Sie ging rasch, am Ende lief sie sogar und gelangte schließlich vor die überhängende Felswand, unter der eine Quelle entsprang, die sich in ein fast kreisrundes, aber natürlich entstandenes Felsbecken ergoss und von dort aus über eine schmale Rinne abfloss. Alles war von dichten Büschen und kleinen, mit hängenden Zweigen beschirmten Bäumen umstanden. Nun sehr langsam trat sie über den weichen Grasboden an die Stelle neben der Quelle, an der sich der Stein erhob. 

Da war er also, fast als wäre eine übermannshohe Kugel von einem Riesen in den Fels getrieben worden, bis sie nur noch zu einem Drittel hinausschaute. Trotz seines gleichmäßigen Umrisses war seine Oberfläche sehr rau, an manchen Stellen sogar scharfkantig. Ayla empfand Erleichterung, ihn zu sehen, erschrak aber fast zu Tode über seine Größe und seine Form. Sie wog das Steinmesser in ihrer Hand, die Klinge war winzig im Vergleich zu dem Werk, das sie hier vollbringen sollte. 

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!" hörte sie hinter sich Boyars unverkennbar wütende Stimme. „Ihr spracht von einem Stein, nicht von einem ganzen Berg. Allein die Klinge zu schärfen, wird sie mehr Blut kosten, als selbst einer unserer Art entbehren kann. Wusstet Ihr etwa davon, Haldir?"

tbc

**@Shelley**: Meine erste review...hach, seufz. Ich danke dir und hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel ebenso gefallen. Die Arenai sind unsterblich – vorausgesetzt, sie werden nicht auf einer dieser Traumwanderungen abgestochen, was recht häufig vorkommt. Es erschien mir sinnvoll, andere Unsterbliche als Wächter zu wählen. Übrigens, wenn meine Schreiberei die Logik oder _historische _Genauigkeit verlässt, bin ich für jeden Hinweis dankbar.

**@mysticgirl1**: Ebenfalls Danke – für die review und noch einiges anderes. Nein, die Insel heißt Arenor und um nicht bei den Bezeichnungen ins Trudeln zu geraten, habe ich die Stadt der Arenai, die wohl so gemütlich ist wie ein Nato-Bunker, Arengard genannt. So, Haldir ist richtig nett? Darüber kann man geteilter Meinung sein. Den Preis für den freundlichsten Elb in der Nachbarschaft gewinnt er jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber ich arbeite daran.

**@Loriel**: Hallo, hier spricht der fröhliche Guten-Morgen-Dornröschen-Wecker! Nö, Slash kommt nicht vor. Die Insel-Truppe hat ganz andere Probleme vor sich. Buch oder Film? Ich denke eher Buch, auch wenn ich schlecht gegen die Beschreibung von Haldir und Elrond ankomme, die der Film geliefert hat. War ja auch nicht die Schlechteste. Haldir wird wohl mit den anderen Galadhrim gegen Dol Guldur vorgerückt sein und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dort zu sterben, war sicherlich hoch. Genau wie bei Elrond habe ich ihn gar nicht erst an seinem Ziel ankommen, sondern per Umleitung auf der Insel landen lassen. Die Valar haben noch etwas mit ihnen vor, sozusagen eine unerledigte Sache, für die die passenden Gehilfen zusammen gesucht werden. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Wie gehabt, so ziemlich alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Die Elben sind nur geliehen und werden am Ende unversehrt zurückgegeben (hm, zumindest lebend...die meisten jedenfalls).

**3. Kapitel**

Ayla kam wieder zu Sinnen. Sie fuhr herum und brachte Boyar mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Lord Elrond, er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung davon. Der Stein wird mich keineswegs töten, es wird nur eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sein Wesen enthüllt ist."

Der Elbenlord neigte kurz den Kopf, doch der Blick seiner Augen verriet, dass ihm Boyars Bemerkung zu denken gab. „Ihr seid Gast in meinem Haus, Schildmeisterin, wie lange es auch immer dauern mag. Alles, was Ihr für Euer Werk benötigt, werden wir Euch zur Verfügung stellen."

„Da ist nicht viel", winkte sie ab. Es zog sie wieder zu ihrem Stein. „Ich bleibe hier draußen, das habe ich schon einmal getan. Nahrung reicht. Ihr werdet mich gar nicht bemerken."

Unerwartet fiel ihr Boyar in den Rücken, indem er entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. „Damals war Sommer, Ayla. Während des Tages mag es angehen, aber nachts musst du das Haus aufsuchen, das habe ich Temlar versprechen müssen. So viele Wärmebecken gibt es in ganz Lichtfall nicht, dass du hier bleiben kannst."

Die außergewöhnliche Eintracht, mit der ihr hier von Arenai und Elben die Stirn geboten wurde, ließ sie einlenken, wenigstens für den Moment. Sie würde sich mit Boyar nicht vor den Augen der beiden Elben streiten. „Wenn es sein muss. Aber jetzt lasst mich allein, ich muss seine Form ergründen."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie wieder fort waren. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wandte sie sich wieder dem Stein zu, legte ihre Handschuhe ab und presste die bloßen Handflächen gegen die raue Oberfläche. Tief im Innern konnte sie eine Spur der Wärme erfassen, die dem fertigen Stein dann zur Gänze zu Eigen sein würde. Wie würde er sein? Ungewöhnlich, soviel war klar, einzigartig in seiner Form und beängstigend in seiner Kraft. Sie versenkte sich in ihn und ahnte dabei, dass es ein langer Weg werden würde.

Ayla bemerkte nur in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, dass ein reges Kommen und Gehen auf der Lichtung einsetzte. Wärmebecken mit den glimmenden Othun-Steinen aus den Tiefen der wärmenden Quellen Gildanna wurden herangeschafft. Eine steinerne Lehnbank stellte jemand so auf, dass sie nur einige Schritte zurücktreten musste und ihrem Stein noch nahe genug war, wenn sie sich darauf ausruhte. Auch eine wärmende Decke lag auf der Bank, doch Ayla verspürte nichts mehr. Essen und Trinken nahm sie zwar zu sich, aber nur weil sie genau wusste, dass sie ohne Nahrung nicht lange genug durchhalten würde.

Abends erschien Boyar auf der Lichtung und zerrte sie fast mit grober Gewalt mit sich. Die Abende und Nächte in Elronds Haus wurden zur Qual, auch wenn ihr Gastgeber vorbildlich in seinem Bemühen war, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Nur den einen erfüllte er ihr  nicht. Jeder Versuch, auch nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei der Quelle zu bleiben, wurde von ihm höflich, aber gnadenlos unterbunden. Die Tage verstrichen und sie wurden zu ihrem Leidwesen immer kürzer. Noch immer war sie sich über die Form nicht wirklich sicher, hatte das Messer noch nicht einmal ansetzen können. 

An einem klirrend kalten Morgen stand sie schließlich vor diesem nun schweigenden Koloss und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was bist du?" zischte sie aufgebracht. „Du bist kein Tier, du bist kein Elb. Nichts davon ruht in dir. Deine Form weicht vor mir zurück. Soll ich etwa in dich hineinkriechen?"

Ein Geräusch wie ein Seufzer erklang in ihr und der Vorhang zerriss. Ayla schloss aufatmend die Augen. Also das hatte er gewollt, in sein Innerstes musste sie vordringen, ohne sein Äußerstes zu sehr zu nehmen. Glasklar stand das Bild vor ihren Augen, auf dem er sich von Innen nach außen erschloss. „Du bist ein seltsamer Geselle, weißt du das? Also soll ich eine Quelle in deinem Herzen schneiden und einen Wald an deinem Rand. Keine Tiere? Nun, wie du es magst." 

Bedächtig zog sie das Steinmesser aus seiner schlichten Hülle. Es war ebenfalls aus Winterstein gefertigt, denn kein anderes Material konnte dem Stein seine Form geben. Alle Steinmesser entstammten einem einzigen Ursprung, eines zerborstenen recht kleinen Winterstein, der an der Stelle gelegen hatte, an der nun der Hafen der Elben errichtet war. Neue waren niemals wieder hergestellt worden, denn es gab keine Bruchstücke mehr. Erst wenn ein Arenai, der ein Steinschneider gewesen war, verging, konnte ein neuer nachkommen.  Aylas stammte von einem jungen Arenai, der niemals dazu gekommen war, es zu benutzen. Noch bevor er den ersten Winterstein seiner Bestimmung gefunden hatte, war er von einer Traumwanderung sterbend zurückgekehrt. 

Sie schob ihren Ärmel hoch und führte einen kurzen Schnitt über den Unterarm. Das Messer nahm das Blut  sofort auf und Wärme strömte durch die Klinge. Fast ebenso schnell schloss sich auch die Wunde wieder. Dies war immer so, wenn die Steinschneider ihr Werk begonnen. Es würde auch keine Narbe bleiben, das geschah ohnehin nur bei den Verletzungen, die sie aus ihren Träumen mitbrachten. 

Ayla hielt das Messer kurz in die Wintersonne, genoss sein Schimmern und wandte sich dann wieder dem Stein zu. Es wurde Zeit für den ersten Schnitt an seinem Rand. Dem ersten Schnitt folgten Tausende weitere. Schwer war es nicht, den Stein zu schneiden, solange die Schnitte klein waren und die Schneide scharf gehalten wurde. Ayla war entspannter, seit sie an der Form arbeiten konnte. Sie bemerkte auch, dass Boyar sich zunehmend Sorgen um sie machte, sodass sie es wenn möglich vermied, in seiner Gegenwart die Klinge zu schärfen. Es fehlte noch, dass er anfing, die Male mitzuzählen. Boyard war ihr einfach zu  sehr verbunden. In seiner Not würde er ihr noch Elrond auf den Hals hetzen. Der Elbenherrscher war der letzte, den sie jetzt noch um sich brauchte. 

Jeden Morgen erwartete sie am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers stehend die Dämmerung, eilte dann hinaus, um bis zum letzten Tageslicht zu arbeiten. Während der Nächte schlief sie nur wenig, denn in ihren Gedanken setzte sie schon die Schnitte des kommenden Tages. Meistens schob sie sich achtlos mit der einen Hand etwas Nahrung in den Mund, während sie mit der anderen das Messer erneut ansetzte, um eine neue Linie zu ziehen oder einen Teil abzutragen, der den Blick ins Innere verdeckte.

Schneeflocken tanzten durch die Luft, als Ayla den äußeren Rand endlich so weit hatte, dass sie sich zufrieden auf die Bank hinter ihr sinken ließ. Er war wirklich schön geworden. Wasser in seinen ruhigen Linien bildete den unteren Teil des Ganzen. Zu beiden Seiten wuchs je ein kräftiger, aber dennoch schlanker Baum empor, folgte dem äußeren Rand und entfaltete sich im oberen Teil zu einer perfekten Krone, die sich mit der des Baumes auf der anderen Seite traf und ineinander verwand. Nur die Mitte des Steines war eine einzige Qual, unbearbeitet, hervorstehend in all ihren wüsten Rillen und Bruchstellen. Wenn man sie nur lassen würde, dann genügten wenige Tage und Nächte, um ihn zu vollenden. Es war wirklich eine Schande.

„Schildmeisterin."

Sie musste genau die Mitte treffen, was sicherlich nicht ganz so einfach war.

„Ayla!" Elronds hohe Gestalt schob sich zwischen sie und den Stein. Eine merkwürdige Verärgerung hatte seine Brauen zusammen gezogen. „Ihr werdet heute nicht weitermachen, habt Ihr mich verstanden?"

Sie begriff erst gar nicht, was er von ihr wollte. Auch in ihrem Verstand schienen Schneeflocken zu tanzen. Aber dann machte sie eine heftige Bewegung mit dem Steinmesser. „Es ist noch Tageslicht, Elrond. Natürlich werde ich weitermachen."

Eine behandschuhte, schlanke Hand schloss sich um ihr Gelenk und entwand ihr das Messer aus den kältestarren Fingern. 

„Nicht heute und auch nicht morgen", erklärte Haldir, zu dem die Hand gehörte und der ihr Messer nun in seinen Gürtel steckte. 

„Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!" Sie wäre aufgesprungen, aber irgendwie waren ihr die Beine bei dieser Rast eingeschlafen, anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass sie sich kaum rühren konnte.

„Habt Ihr über all dem vergessen, wo Ihr Euch aufhaltet?", erkundigte sich Elrond mit einem recht bedrohlichen Lächeln. „Dies ist Gildanna, teure Schildmeisterin, das Herz des Elbenreichs auf Arenor und Ihr seid Gast in meinem Haus, seid meinem Schutz unterstellt und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich Euch vor Eurer eigenen Besessenheit bewahren muss, dann soll es eben so sein."

„Ah ja?" Wütend kam sie nun doch auf die Beine. Allerdings schien die Tatsache dazu beigetragen zu haben, dass Haldir sie am Kragen ihrer Weste gefasst und mit unangenehmer Leichtigkeit einfach hochgezogen hatte. Hektisch sah sie sich nach ihren Handschuhen um, denn mit bloßen Händen konnte sie sich kaum gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen. Sie hatte einmal einen Elb direkt berührt, dass würde ihr bestimmt nicht mehr passieren.

„Sucht Ihr die?" Der Waldelbe wedelte ein wenig mit ihren Handschuhen vor ihrer Nase herum und warf sie dann mit einer eleganten Geste in die Büsche. „Gehen wir."

Sie griff zwar unwillkürlich zu ihrem Schwert, doch sie konnte sich nicht einmal wirklich erinnern, wann sie es das letzte Mal getragen hatte. Diese Demütigung würde sie den Elben nie verzeihen, die Schildmeisterin Arenors, mitgezerrt wie ein ungezogenes Kind. Sie war aufgebracht genug, es diesmal wirklich auf einen Kampf ankommen zu lassen. Wenn sie ihr Schwert hätte finden können, hätte Elbenblut den Schnee getränkt. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich von ihrem Stein weg zum Haus führen zu lassen.

„Gebt mich endlich frei", forderte sie zähneknirschend. „Ich werde Euch ja folgen."

„Sicher", nickte Haldir und sein Griff verstärkte sich noch. „Offenbar ist Euer Verstand in den letzten Wochen gänzlich in diesen unseligen Stein gesickert. In den Schatten unter Euren Augen könnte sich ein Ork verstecken und es grenzt selbst für unsere Maßstäbe an Irrsinn, stundenlang in so dünner Kleidung bewegungslos hier draußen zu hocken. Eure Lippen sind blau wie ein Sommerhimmel und Eure Haut so kalt, dass die Schneeflocken darauf kaum schmelzen. Wollt Ihr einen Krieg zwischen Elben und Arenai entfesseln, indem Ihr hier unter der Obhut Lord Elronds wie ein Petai einfach verendet?"

Ayla hatte vor Elronds Haus Boyar entdeckt. Aber die Hilfe, die sie sich von ihm erhoffte, erhielt sie überraschenderweise nicht. Als sie bei ihm anlangten, nickte er den Elben erleichtert zu. „Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen, Lord Elrond."

„Boyar!" kreischte sie empört. „Schaff mir endlich diesen Waldelb vom Hals. Du siehst doch, was er mir antut."

Ihr Paladin wich verlegen ihrem Blick aus. „So ist es besser, Ayla. Diese Elben wissen, was zu tun ist und sie handeln auch nicht, ohne dass Temlar es gebilligt hätte. Du hättest auf mich hören sollen, der Stein ist zu gewaltig."

„Sorgt Euch nicht weiter", erklärte Elrond mit hinterlistiger Freundlichkeit, so empfand Ayla es zumindest. „Sie wird wieder zu Kräften kommen. Den Stein werden wir bewachen lassen und erst wenn es ihr besser geht, lassen wir sie wieder zu ihm. Warum sucht Ihr nicht Andoris auf, der gestern mit Haldir hier eintraf? Er erzählte, dass er bereits einmal mit Euch auf der Jagd war und dies gerne wiederholen würde. Offenbar seid Ihr ein ausgezeichneter Jäger und die Mitra-Katze, deren Spur er entdeckte, sollte auch für Euch beide zusammen noch eine Herausforderung sein. Möglicherweise könntet Ihr diesmal sogar einige Worte miteinander wechseln."

Dieser verführerische Elb, fluchte Ayla in Gedanken. Eine Mitra-Katze war für einen begnadeten Jäger wie Boyar die Krönung der Jagd und es würde Tage brauchen, das riesige Tier aufzuspüren und zu stellen. Haldir hätte jetzt gleich beginnen können, ihr die Haut in Streifen vom Körper zu ziehen, Boyar wäre trotzdem nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Treuer Paladin, von wegen. Ayla schrie ihm einen bösartigen Fluch hinterher.

Der Elbenlord baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und musterte sie eingehend, dann wandte er sich Haldir zu. „Tau sie auf, mein Freund."

Ayla erahnte erst, was er mit diesen Worten wirklich meinte, als der Waldelb sie energisch neben sich her durch das Haus schleifte, bis sie einen erdrückend warmen Raum erreichten, in dessen Fußboden ein großes ovales Wasserbecken eingelassen war, aus dem Dampf aufstieg.

„Das werdet Ihr nicht wagen!" brüllte sie ihn an, kaum hatte er am Rand des Beckens endlich angehalten. Einen Atemzug später erhielt sie einen Stoß in den Rücken und tauchte in dem heißen Wasser ein. Hustend und spuckend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche. Die Hitze war ein regelrechter Schock, ihre Kleidung hatte sich vollgesogen und zog sie sofort wieder nach unten. Es war reines Glück, dass ihre Füße den Grund des Beckens erreichten, während ihr Kopf noch an der Oberfläche war. Also konnte sie wenigstens stehen, denn die Kunst des Schwimmens beherrschten Arenai nicht. So schnell es ging watete sie auf den Beckenrand zu und hielt sich dort mit den immer noch rechts kraftlosen Fingern fest. 

„Lasst mich raus", keuchte sie entsetzt. „Ich werde hier ertrinken oder schmelzen."

„Ich denke, Ihr werdet einfach nur wieder lebendig und warm", meinte Haldir und lachte schallend. Er war wirklich kein normaler Elb. „Es ginge allerdings schneller, wenn Ihr Euch etwas entspannen würdet."

„Niemals!" erklärte sie laut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Beckenrand. Ihre halberfrorenen Finger rächten sich mit einem rasenden Schmerz, der bis in die Schulter lief.

Stirnrunzelnd hatte er die Aktion verfolgt, dann nahm er eine Karaffe vom Boden auf und schüttete irgendeine Elbenessenz in das Wasser, das sich sofort in undurchdringliches Hellblau verfärbte. Außerdem breitete sich ein Geruch nach Kräutern aus, den sie zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt als angenehm empfunden hätte, nur jetzt eben nicht. „So besser?"

„Nein."

Haldir ging in die Hocke und musterte sie eine ganze Weile sehr ernst. „Betrachtet es vom Standpunkt des Kriegers aus, Ayla. Wir sind in der Überzahl, Eure Bewaffnung nicht vorhanden und der einzige erreichbare Mitstreiter befindet sich auf der Jagd nach einer rudellosen Mitra-Katze. Entweder Ihr gebt diese Schlacht verloren, verhandelt mit dem Feind und gewinnt vielleicht noch den Krieg oder Elrond wird seine nicht unbeträchtlichen Kräfte nutzen und noch heute den Stein zum Bersten bringen."

„Das kann selbst er nicht."

„Nun, dann steigt heraus und lasst es darauf ankommen." Beinahe müßig erhob er sich wieder und suchte einen Lehnstuhl an einem der vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenster auf, wo er es sich gemütlich machte. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie ihn, er war sich einfach zu sicher. Außerdem wusste sowieso niemand ganz genau, über welche Kräfte die Elben wirklich verfügten. Zweifel daran, dass es welche gab, hatte es unter den Arenai allerdings niemals gegeben. Selbst der Stein schwieg nun, was noch beunruhigender war. _Als hat er Angst_, dachte sie nervös, _Angst vor Elrond_.

Eine Arenai wusste, wann sie besiegt war. Während sie eine Weile durch das heiße Wasser tappte, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Es würde nur für eine kleine Weile sein, die sie nicht weiter an ihrem Stein schaffen könnte. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar ganz gut, sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Außerdem tanzten die Schneeflocken vor den Fenstern immer dichter und sie hätte gar nicht mehr erkennen können, welche Schnitte sie setzte. Der deutliche Schmerz, mit dem das Leben in ihre Glieder zurückkehrte, machte ihr langsam klar, wie nah sie ernsthaften Verletzungen gewesen war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie die Tauglichkeit ihrer Hände eingebüßt hätte. 

Ayla stellte fest, dass der Beckengrund zu einer Seite hin anstieg. Dorthin begab sie sich, setzte sich hin und lehnte den Kopf an den Rand. Sie schloss die Augen, um in Gedanken die Form weiter zu spinnen, aber diesmal gelang es ihr nicht. Noch immer hielt sich der Stein weg von ihr. Es war schon verrückt, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Schließlich konnte er ihr nicht weglaufen und sie ihm nicht, eine Pause sollte also durchaus möglich sein. Sie war die Schildmeisterin Arenors und hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine Wahnsinnige. So kannte sie sich selber nicht und es beunruhigte sie langsam. Etwas an diesem Stein war nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

„Ich spüre ihn nicht mehr", murmelte sie versonnen.

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

„Seit Ihr ihn freilegtet war er in meinen Gedanken. Dies ist immer so, auch wenn dieser hier doch sehr stark war. Doch jetzt ist er weg."

„Vielleicht braucht er genauso Ruhe wie Ihr."

Wohlige Müdigkeit durchströmte ihre Glieder. „Haldir?"

„Ja?"

„Wie sieht ein Uruk'hai genau aus?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das wirklich wissen wollt."

„Doch."

„Es war nur ein Vergleich Eurer Stärke, Ayla."

Sie schlug die Augen auf. „Also habt Ihr mich mit einem Scheusal verglichen und ich dachte immer, Elben seien höflich."

„Und mir wurde erzählt, Arenai seien sehr vernünftig."

„Das sind wir auch."

„Ihr ward es nicht in den vergangenen Wochen."

„Das könnt Ihr nicht beurteilen."

„Ich denke doch", erklang seine Stimme dicht hinter ihr.

Aus altem Reflex heraus schoss Ayla regelrecht vom Beckenrand weg und fuhr herum. Der angenehme Moment war vorbei. Diese Nähe war einfach zu gefährlich. „Es ist nun genug", befand sie nach einem Räuspern. „Ich habe die Temperatur eines Othun-Steines erreicht. Reicht mir trockene Kleider und seid dann wenigstens so höflich, dass Ihr den Raum verlasst."

Wortlos deutete er auf einen niedrigen Tisch ganz in ihrer Nähe und verließ sie dann mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Ayla erhob sich aus dem Wasser und verließ das Bad über den flachen Teil. Die Kleidung war elbisch, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Zumindest hatte man darauf Rücksicht genommen, dass Arenai keine Roben trugen. Trotzdem begeisterte es sie nicht gerade, diese grausilberne Gewandung anzulegen, die nur wie ein Hauch auf der Haut lag und mit Schlaufen, Schließen und samtgefassten Rändern bestückt war. Allein die mit weißgrauem Mitra-Pelz gefütterten Stiefel hatten es ihr wirklich angetan. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich soweit angezogen war, dass sie sich aus diesem Baderaum traute. Eines musste sie den Elbenkleidern allerdings zugute halten, sie passten wie angegossen und obwohl sie so leicht und dünn waren, hielten sie warm.

Müde, aber dennoch nicht zum Schlafen bereit, wanderte sie mit gebührender Vorsicht durch die vielen Räume des Hauses, die irgendwie alle miteinander verbunden waren. Es gelang ihr nicht einmal richtig, den Weg in ihren eigenen Schlafraum zu finden. Noch etwas, das ihr zu denken gab. Genauso wenig wusste sie, wie lange sie eigentlich nun in Lichtfall war. Sicher schon einige Wochen, denn das dichte Schneetreiben sprach für sich. In einem der Wandelgänge hing ein kunstvoll gefasster Spiegel an der Wand und es zog sie zu ihm. 

Eine Fremde starrte ihr mit weitgeöffneten steingrauen Augen entgegen, fast zu groß für das totenblasse schmale Gesicht, das von mehr als schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren umrahmt war. Die Haare der Arenai wuchsen gewöhnlich zwar recht rasch, aber es mussten doch einige Wochen vergangen sein. Vorsichtig strich sie sich über die hervortretenden Wangenknochen und berührte die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen. Viel hatte nicht mehr gefehlt und es hätte sie wirklich umgebracht, noch weiter an dem Stein zu arbeiten. Kein Wunder, dass sich Boyar mit den Elben zusammengetan hatte, um sie mit Gewalt aus ihrer Besessenheit zu reißen. Wie oft hatte sie wohl die Klinge mit ihrem Blut geschärft? Sie konnte sich nur an das erste Mal erinnern, dann herrschte Leere in ihrem Gedächtnis. Das war kein gutes Zeichen und plötzlich war ihr der Stein unheimlich.

„Ihr habt diesem Stein fast mehr von Eurem Blut gegeben, als meine Krieger in der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg ließen." Hinter ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild entdeckte sie das Elronds. Trotz seiner Worte lag nur ein milder Tadel in seiner Stimme. „Oh, Boyar hat Euch nicht verraten, Schildmeisterin, er ist treu ergeben. Ich war nur oft genug dort draußen auf der Lichtung und habe Euch beobachtet. Nicht einmal verbergen musste ich mich, denn Eure Aufmerksamkeit war so an den Stein gefesselt, dass Ihr selbst die Ankunft der Valar nicht bemerkt hättet."

Ayla drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, also schwieg sie einfach. Elrond schien ihr das nicht zu verübeln, denn mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen. 

„Ich nehme an, nun seid Ihr etwas zur Ruhe gekommen", vermutete er in regelrechtem Plauderton. „Der Stein wird still sein, denn Elben wachen darüber, dass er seine Kräfte bei sich behält. Ich hätte schon viel eher reagieren sollen, doch hielt mich der Respekt vor den mir noch unbekannten Gebräuchen Eures Volkes zurück. Erst als Euer Begleiter zusehends fahriger wurde und sich schließlich hinreißen ließ, mich um einen Boten zu bitten, der eine Nachricht zu einem Mann namens Temlar bringt, ahnte ich, dass dieser Stein wohl doch recht ungewöhnlich ist."

„Was hat Temlar geantwortet?"

„Schützt sie vor ihm und sich selbst", zitierte Haldir, der sie in dem weiten freundlichen Raum erwartete, in den Elrond sie geführt hatte. 

Ayla konnte nicht umhin, sie nahm ihm die Sache mit dem unfreiwilligen Bad immer noch übel. „Ihr habt mein Messer gestohlen!"

„Es ist gut verwahrt", antwortete statt seiner Elrond und Ayla hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur mühsam ein Lachen verbarg. „Wenn Ihr Euch erholt habt, bekommt Ihr es zurück. Aber Ihr werdet Euch zügeln müssen, auch eine Anerai hat nicht unbegrenzt Blut in ihren Adern. Es werden Elben stets zugegen sein, um die Kraft des Steins zu begrenzen."

„So kann ich nicht arbeiten."

„Habt Ihr es jemals versucht?" Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern deutete auf die wohlgedeckte Tafel hinter ihm. „Außerdem ist es keine Angelegenheit mehr, über die Ihr noch entscheiden könntet. Es wird einfach so sein. Jetzt stärkt Euch, Ayla, denn im Moment habt Ihr nur noch sehr wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die mich vor einem Jahr am Kai so, hm, knapp begrüßte."

_Eine Schlacht verlieren, mit dem Feind verhandeln und vielleicht den Krieg noch gewinnen,_ wiederholte sie im Stillen für sich, während sie mit den Elben an die Tafel setzte und beim Essen eher einsilbig dem Gespräch folgte. Die beiden tauschten Neuigkeiten aus Ithuris und Gildanna aus, sprachen über den ungewöhnlich harten Winter und darüber, dass in Enuidils Aufzeichnungen keiner gleicher Art verzeichnet war. 

_Einige hat es aber schon so gegeben_, dachte sie müde, Temlar und ihr Vater hatten ihr davon erzählt. Genauso, wie es einige wenige ungewöhnlich heiße Sommer gegeben hatte, an die sie sich selbst erinnerte. Von denen hatte man natürlich hier in Lichtfall mit seinem satten Grün und den unzähligen Wasserfällen nur wenig bemerkt, in Ithuris mit dem dichten Blätterdach wohl gar nichts. Arengard hingegen schien in der Hitze damals fast zu schmelzen und die Arenai suchten ihr Heil in erfrischenden Bädern in der Zwischensee. Auch die Pferde, die sie in Bremdal züchteten, brachten die Pfleger an die Strände, damit sie sich im Wasser abkühlen konnten. Selbst die Valar schienen diese Sommer anzustrengen, denn keinen Arenai rief es auf eine Traumwanderung. Wahrscheinlich wären die Wanderer in den Kammern erstickt. 

Ayla behielt dieses Wissen für sich, so wie es das Gesetz ihres Vaters war. Außerdem hätten die Elben ihren Beitrag zur Unterhaltung kaum gebraucht, so gleichmäßig floss das Hin und Her ihrer melodischen Stimmen dahin. Es war erstaunlich, wie verschieden die gleiche Sprache bei den Arenai und den Elben klang. Das Gespräch zweier Arenai hätte in Aylas Gliedern niemals diese wohlige Schwere auslösen können, die vor dem Hinübergleiten in den Schlaf stand. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt den Weg in ihren Schlafraum zeigen lassen sollen, da sie auch ihn vergessen hatte, aber es war der Mühe irgendwie nicht wert. Der Lehnstuhl war ziemlich bequem und sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, die Augen erneut zu öffnen und sich zu erheben.

~*~

„Ich denke nicht, dass es nach heute nacht noch weiteren Schnee geben wird", antwortete Elrond auf Haldirs Frage, ohne Ayla dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Elben brauchten den Schlaf in dieser Art nicht, doch er hatte gelernt, wie wichtig er für die Menschen war. Da auch die Arenai gelegentlich schliefen, musste er für sie ähnlich bedeutsam sein. Für das, was sie sich in den letzten Wochen zugemutet hatte, war sie noch lange auf den Beinen geblieben.

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist gespenstisch", meinte Haldir mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Als du vorhin mit ihr den Raum betratest, war sie von einem Elb kaum zu unterscheiden. Es kann keinen Zweifel geben, dass wir gemeinsamen Ursprungs sind."

Elrond stützte die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen und verschränkte die Hände. „Sie verbergen es durch ihre Art, sich zu kleiden, die Haare kurz zu halten und stete Kampfbereitschaft. Bei den Frauen gelingt es ihnen nicht so ganz und unsere  teure Freundin hier hat in den letzten Wochen ohnehin viel von ihrer kriegerischen Pracht eingebüßt."

„Der Grund erschließt sich mir jedoch immer noch nicht. Es gibt keinen Feind auf Arenor."

„Noch nicht."

„Nun, ihr größter Feind dürfte zurzeit diese unselige Besessenheit von diesem Stein sein." Haldir runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du sie weitermachen lassen sollst. Mit jedem Stück, das von ihm weg geschnitten wird, scheint irgendetwas näher an die Oberfläche zu kommen."

„Ich weiß. Andererseits bleibt uns kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn wir die Dinge vorantreiben wollen", meinte Elrond und seufzte. „Es ist besser,  wir wecken sie auf. Dies ist nicht der Ort, um sich zu erholen."

Sie reagierte nicht und schließlich beugte sich Haldir vor und berührte leicht ihre Hand, die auf der Stuhllehne ruhte. Der Waldelb erstarrte. Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht, gefolgt von einem Zittern des Körpers. Schließlich zog er gequält seine Hand weg.

„Es ist, wie Enuidil es beschrieben hat", keuchte er unterdrückt. „So viel Leid, aber ich kann den Grund nicht erkennen."

Bevor Elrond nachfragen konnte, richtete sich die Arenai abrupt auf. „Ich bin eingeschlafen", stellte sie das Offensichtliche fest. „Das lag an Eurer Unterhaltung."

„Wie schmeichelhaft", murmelte Haldir und stand auf. „Folgt mir, Schildmeisterin. Ihr macht auf mich den Eindruck, als würdet Ihr sonst morgen früh noch durch die Gänge irren."

Es sprach für ihre Erschöpfung, dass sie ihn lediglich mit einem Blick bedachte, der einen angreifenden Ork im vollen Lauf gestoppt hätte, sich aber mit einem kurzen Nicken in Elronds Richtung erhob und ihm tatsächlich folgte.

Besorgt sah Elrond Haldir nach. Er hatte im Stillen die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass Enuidil zu viel seiner eigenen Gefühle für die Arenai in den kurzen Moment der Berührung hineingelesen hatte, doch Haldirs Reaktion war ohne Zweifel unbelastet von solchen Beweggründen. Der Waldelb wurde nicht von Mitleid mit den Arenai getrieben, dafür war er noch nicht lange genug auf Arenor und es war auch nicht seine Art. Allenfalls freundliche Neugierde und Unverständnis für ihre seltsamen Angewohnheiten war in ihm. 

Es galt, das Geheimnis der Arenai zu ergründen und sie waren ihm schon näher gekommen, davon war der Elbenlord überzeugt. In eine Rüstung des zweiten Zeitalters  gekleidet, hätte man die Arenai vorhin wirklich nur schwer erkennen können. Gil-Galad hätte seine wahre Freude an diesem Volk gehabt. Vielleicht aber auch nicht…Wenn sie wirklich Wächter waren, so wie Agir gegenüber Enuidil behauptet hatte, wäre der Großkönig nicht einmal in Sichtweite des Schicksalsberges gekommen. Ein zorniger Ereinion, umgeben von einem dichten Ring waffenstarrender Arenai. Elrond lächelte.

Dennoch waren sie weder Vanyar, Noldor noch Sindar. Wie es auch sei, zunächst hatte sich Elrond um das naheliegende Rätsel zu kümmern und das war der Stein, der jetzt von den Kräften der Elben im Zaum gehalten wurde. Vielleicht hätte er ihn schon eher bannen sollen, doch er war das Risiko eingegangen, um zu erfahren, zu welcher Besessenheit die Arenai fähig war. _Bis zum äußersten_, so viel wusste er jetzt. Nach den Wochen, in denen die Kraft merklich gewachsen und zuletzt in ganz Gildanna zu spüren gewesen war, hatte es etwas Wohltuendes, ihn gefesselt zu wissen im Bann vierer Elben, die die Lichtung bewachten und mit ihrem Willen zurückdrängten. 

So blieb es auch, als Ayla nach zwei Tagen und Nächten tiefen Schlafs wieder auf die Lichtung zurückkehrte und aus Elronds Händen ihr Steinmesser zurückerhielt, begleitet von Ermahnungen, für die er sich den Atem hätte sparen können. Trotz der Fesseln der Elben war der Einfluss auf die Arenai nicht wirklich gebrochen. Setzte sie das Messer an den Stein, schien sie diese Welt zu verlassen und Elrond gestand ein, dass sie ein überirdisches Werk erschuf.

 Sie arbeitete sich immer tiefer in die Mitte des Steins. So unvollkommen wie das Bild noch war, so hatte man doch den Eindruck, immer weiter in einen steinernen Hain gezogen zu werden, der einen zauberhaften Weiher umgab. Die Tiefe, bis zu der sie sich mit diesem lächerlich winzigen Messer vorarbeitete, bereitete die meisten Sorgen. Diese Arbeit verlangte viel von der Klinge und sie wurde häufiger stumpf, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Anfangs ließ er zu, dass sie während eines Tages dreimal mit ihrem Blut die Klinge wieder zum schimmern brachte, doch die Arenai schwand förmlich dahin. Ayla merkte nicht einmal, dass immer mehr Heilmittel in ihr Essen gemischt wurden, um diesen Raubbau an ihren Kräften wenigstens etwas aufzufangen.

 „Zweimal dieses blutige Schauspiel am Tag muss reichen", befand Haldir ebenfalls, nachdem er sich das Ganze eine Weile angeschaut hatte. 

„Das wird ihr nicht gefallen."

„Wie gewöhnlich", lächelte der Waldelb und streckte beinahe genüsslich die Arme. „Du könntest es mir überlassen, darüber zu wachen. Sie droht mir schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung einen Kampf an und es wäre eine interessante Abwechslung. Ich würde ohnehin gerne in Erfahrung bringen, wie gut diese Arenai-Krieger wirklich sind."

„Sie wäre jetzt kein angemessener Gegner für dich", wehrte Elrond ab, ohne sich dessen wirklich sicher zu sein. „Versuch dein Glück an ihrem Begleiter, wenn er endlich wieder auftauchen sollte."

„Er weilt zur Zeit in Arengard", erklärte Haldir. „Andoris schickte Nachricht, dass sie die Mitra-Katze erlegen konnten und nun das Fell in die Arenai-Stadt brächten, damit es hergerichtet wird. Danach bringen sie es nach Ithuris, damit dort ein hübsches Geschenk für die Schildmeisterin Arengards gefertigt werden kann. Offenbar hat Boyar fast schon begeistert die Befähigungen und Gaben seiner Herrin geschildert, sodass Andoris einer unerklärlichen Schwärmerei zu ihr anheim gefallen ist."

Elrond wölbte zweifelnd die Brauen, doch Haldir nickte bestätigend. „Erklären kann ich es mir auch nicht recht, doch die beiden Jäger sind ihr nun in Treue verbunden. Der Junge war schon immer leicht zu begeistern. Er hat eine romantische Ader, die auch die geduldigste Seele in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Ich hoffe nur, er behält die Lieder und Verse, die er ihr sicher widmen wird, in ihrer Gegenwart für sich. Nach meiner Erfahrung reicht allein die Ankündigung, ein Gedicht über sie zu verfassen, dass sie dem Dichter ernsthaft an den Kragen will."

„Ich frage mich, welche Befähigungen Boyar so gelobt haben will."

„Nun, offenbar gilt sie unter ihresgleichen als große Kriegerin."

„In keiner Aufzeichnung Enuidils werden Auseinandersetzungen erwähnt, auch nicht unter den Arenai selber."

„Dann wird Enuidil wohl einiges entgangen sein."

Zumindest hatte der alte Elbenherrscher wohl nie erlebt, wie eine Arenai einen Krug Wein nach einem Elben warf. Genau das geschah nämlich, als Haldir ihr erstmals mitteilte, dass Elrond entschieden hatte, ihr selbstzerstörerisches Werk noch weiter zu begrenzen. Vorsichtshalber ließ Elrond ihr Schwert unauffällig in sein Arbeitszimmer schaffen. Es war ein wahres Kunstwerk und zu edel, um mit der Schuld am Tod des Herrn von Ithuris belastet zu werden.

***

Der Schnee verschwand so rasch wie er gekommen war und mit den ersten Frühlingsboten trafen Tauscher aus Arengard ein. Sie brachten etwas Ungewöhnliches mit sich, ein Geschenk Temlars, das in seiner Großzügigkeit kaum zu überbieten war.

Viele Elben versammelten sich vor Elronds Haus, als die Tauscher diesmal direkt zu ihm zogen und ihm einer der Arenai die Zügel eines mächtigen, silbergrauen Hengstes übergab.

„Das ist Ithilion aus den Ställen Bremdals", erklärte der Arenai unfreundlich. „Meister Temlar sendet ihn als Dank, dass Ihr unsere Schildmeisterin so behütet."

Elrond kannte die wunderbaren Pferde Rohans, aber dieses hier übertraf sie noch. Die Klugheit und das edle Wesen, dass in den klaren Augen schimmerte rührten ihn. „Richtet Meister Temlar meinerseits Dank aus. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich ihm beizeiten hier in Gildanna ebenfalls Gastfreundschaft gewähren könnte."

Das knappe Nicken, mit dem der Arenai reagierte und dann wortlos mit seinen Begleitern wieder abzog, ließ allerdings nicht viel Hoffnung aufkeimen, Temlar persönlich kennen zu lernen.  

Elrond schlug in Enuidils Aufzeichnungen nach, ob er etwas über Bremdal erfahren könnte, doch der alte Elbenherrscher erwähnte den Ort nicht einmal, auch wenn er sich eher am Rande wohlwollend über die Pferde der Arenai äußerte. Es stellte sich die Frage, ob Enuidil nicht ein bisschen zu zurückhaltend, vielleicht auch etwas überheblich gegenüber den Arenai gewesen war. Möglicherweise hatte er sogar Angst vor dem gehabt, was er in ihnen entdecken könnte. Das Leben im Binnenland, so wie er es lange Zeit geführt hatte, war sicherlich nicht das schlechteste gewesen, eine Art Einstimmung auf Valinor. Elrond konnte das Verhalten zwar verstehen, aber immer weniger gutheißen. Er spürte zusehends sicherer, dass Arenor mit der Gemeinschaft aus Elben und Arenai eine wichtige Aufgabe zugedacht war, deren Erfüllung durch das vorsichtige Verhalten beider Seiten nur herausgezögert und vielleicht sogar erschwert wurde.

„Neuigkeiten von Andoris?", erkundigte er sich beinahe regelmäßig bei Haldir, den augenblicklich wenig nach Ithuris zog. 

„Er fand seinen Aufenthalt in Arengard recht unterhaltsam", erzählte der Waldelb bereitwillig. „Offenbar haben die Arenai ihn schließlich hingenommen und sind nicht jedes Mal in ein Haus geflüchtet, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam. Das schien ihnen auf Dauer dann doch zu mühsam. Es scheint keinen Mann und keine Frau zu geben, die nicht Narben aus Kämpfen hat. Er sah auch einen frischverwundeten Jüngling, der äußerst kunstvoll von einem Heiler behandelt wurde. In der Wundversorgung haben sie wohl große Erfahrung."

„Erscheint dir das nicht auch seltsam?"

„Es ist sehr vieles seltsam. Man weiß gar nicht, wo man beginnen soll."

Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen jedoch aus der Hand genommen, als einer Elben, die den Stein bewachen sollten, zu ihnen kam. „Ihr solltet zur Quelle kommen, Herr", verlangte der Wächter mit leichter Irritation in der Stimme. „Die Schildmeisterin ist in Raserei verfallen."

Nun, Raserei hätte Elrond es nach seinen Erfahrungen mit ihr nicht gerade genannt, aber unter den verwunderten Blicken der Wächter hatte sie offenbar ein neues Ziel ihres Ingrimms gefunden, den Stein selbst. Den Kopf zornig vorgereckt, fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Messer vor dem halbfertigen Kunstwerk herum.

„Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall weiter in dich hineinsehen!" schrie sie ihn an. „Es würde alles zerstören, die ganze Harmonie wäre dahin. Spar dir deinen Ärger, du Blutsauger. Was willst du denn dagegen machen, hm? Du bist ein Stein, ein verdammter unbeweglicher Stein."

Was nicht bedeutete, dass ihm keine Macht verliehen war, stellte Elrond zu seinem Entsetzen fest. Noch wurde er durch die Kraft der Elben gehalten, aber sein Geist spürte, dass sich dort vor ihm Unheil zusammenbraute. Etwas sammelte seine Kräfte, um Aylas Widerstand zu überwinden. Die Wächter stemmten sich dieser anwachsenden Woge entgegen, auch Elrond fügte sich ein. Leider war es Ayla selbst, die alle Bemühungen mit einem Schlag zunichte machte.

„Du willst es so?" Mit einem wütenden Knurren hieb sie auf die Mitte des Steins ein. „Alles wird damit ruiniert, aber du willst es so? Bitte, ich werde dich in winzige Teile schneiden und in die Zwischensee werfen."

Elrond konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Beim zweiten Hieb brach sie genau in der Mitte mit dem Messer in einen Hohlraum und stolperte dann entgeistert zurück. Das Messer hatte sie in der Höhlung verloren und starrte jetzt abwechselnd von ihrer leeren Hand auf das dunkle Loch vor ihr. Ein Zittern ging durch den Koloss und Elrond krümmte sich unter dem Eindruck eines wilden triumphierenden Geheuls, das jeden Elben im Umkreis mehrerer Meilen erreichen musste. Das Wesen im Innern des Steins war frei und es fuhr mit solcher Macht heraus, dass es einen Teil des Steins mit sich riss. 

Splitter, schnell und scharf, jagten über die Lichtung. Elrond konnte gerade noch die Arme schützen vor sein Gesicht reißen, damit sie ihn nicht blendeten. Zwei der Wächter brachen mit einem Aufschrei zusammen und landeten verkrümmt vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Ayla, die dem Stein am nächsten gewesen war, wurde fast über die ganze Lichtung geschleudert. Haldir, ebenfalls von den Splittern verletzt, fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehnbank prallte und sich wohl das Rückgrat gebrochen hätte. Dies alles nahm Elrond während eines Atemzuges wahr und auch, dass er und die zwei noch aufrecht stehenden Wächter den Stein nicht länger bändigen konnten.

Tbc

@mysticgirl: Ich werde dich von Haldir in Elronds Pool ertränken lassen! Und zwar gaanz langsam...Jetzt tanzt mir immer das Bild einer fahrbaren Imbiss-Bude vor den Augen rum, irgendwo zwischen Arengard und Ithuris am Wegesrand. Aufschrift: „Elronds Imbiss - die letzten Fritten zwischen Mittelerde und Valinor".

Und, nein! Kein Haldir auf der Weihnachtsfeier. Nachher streitet er sich noch mit meinem Rauschgoldengel um dem Platz auf der Baumspitze. 

@Shelley: Da war dein Finger auf dem Punkt! Alter Mann...hm, zumindest sieht er so aus, nicht wahr? Schafft doch eine gewisse Autorität, wenn man alt und weißhaarig durch die Gegend zieht. Temlar hat wohl schon gewusst, warum er sich ausgerechnet dieses Äußere ausgesucht hat. 

@darkstardragon: Freut mich. Ich hoffe, der Rest gefällt dich ebenso.

@Loriel: Du hast den Tippfehler-Teufel entdeckt. Das ist so ähnlich wie die Sache mit Heibelderg...man ergänzt einfach automatisch beim Lesen und dann schleicht sich so ein Dreher einfach ein. Wenn sich die Arenai selber noch einen anderen Namen gegeben hätten, würde ich mich erschießen. Es kommen in den nächsten drei, vier Kapiteln noch genug dazu. Mein Gedächtnis stand sowieso kurz davor, einen nervösen Zusammenbruch einzuleiten.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und wird nach Ablauf der Ausleihzeit auch wieder zurückgegeben. Einiges gehört mir, bringt aber trotzdem kein Geld.

**4. Kapitel**

_‚Lasst ab, Elbenfürst, niemandem wird ein Leid durch mich erwachsen',_ erklang eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _‚Ich bin Oryn, der Herr der verlorenen Quellen, die ihren Ursprung in Escalonde haben. Ich werde nun meine Kinder suchen und dann zurückkehren.'_ Ein sanftes Rauschen folgte diesen Worten, dann war die Kraft nicht mehr zu spüren.

Elrond erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und fuhr herum. Die Lichtung bot den Anblick eines Schlachtfeldes. Die Wächter, die sich hatten aufrecht halten können, kümmerten sich nun um die beiden Schwerverletzten. Haldir kniete im Gras und hielt Ayla im Arm. Eine Hand presste er auf eine tiefe Schnittwunde, die ein scharfkantiger Steinsplitter in ihren Hals geschlitzt hatte. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und färbte das Gras unter ihr hellrot. Unablässig bewegten sich seine Lippen und raunten die Heilsprüche. Elrond eilte zu ihm und stimmte mit seinen vielfach stärkeren Kräften in die Heilung mit ein. 

Der Schnitt war so lang und tief, dass sie großes Glück haben würde, wenn sie ihre Stimme nicht verlor, geschweige denn ihr Leben. Es kostete die beiden Männer alle Kraft und Erfahrung, die Blutung zu stoppen, aber schließlich erreichten sie die Arenai, deren gurgelnder Atem immer leiser geworden war und holten sie zurück. Sie waren selber nicht gänzlich unversehrt geblieben, doch ihre Wunden waren kaum erwähnenswert. Elrond hatte nur unbedeutende Kratzer an den Armen, die er schützend erhoben hatte und Haldir einige im Gesicht. Nur einer auf seiner Stirn blutete heftiger und als der Waldelb am Ende der Heilung erschöpft den Kopf neigte, löste sich ein Tropfen seines Blutes. Ein Sonnenstrahl erfasste ihn und brachte ihn auf seinem Weg zum Leuchten. Als er genau auf Aylas Mundwinkel traf, aus dem ebenfalls ein winziger Tropfen Blut quoll, strich ein Windhauch über die Lichtung und in den ersten Blättern der Bäume und Sträucher erhob sich ein entzücktes Rascheln. Haldir hatte es auch bemerkt, denn er warf Elrond einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Später", befand der Elbenlord müde. „Wir müssen die Verletzten ins Haus bringen und die Wunden endgültig versorgen. Auch du solltest dich um deine eigenen kümmern und Kunde nach Ithuris schicken, dass es dir gut geht. Es wird keinem Elben im Binnenland entgangen sein, dass hier Beunruhigendes geschehen ist."

Unruhe beherrschte Gildanna danach. Den feinen Sinnen der Elben konnte nicht entgehen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Ein fremder Klang schien sich in die Melodie dieser Welt geschlichen zu haben. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber eben anders. Elrond hätte gerne diesen Oryn befragt, doch er schien einfach verschwunden. Da er jedoch seine Rückkehr angekündigt hatte, war es für den Elbenlord nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er seine Antworten bekommen würde.

 Der Winterstein war zerstört und nichts würde ihm seine alte Schönheit zurückgeben können. Er hatte nicht nur dieses hässliche Loch an der Stelle, an der die Mitte des von Ayla gestalteten Weihers gewesen war, sondern tiefe Risse durchzogen ihn zur Gänze. Außerdem schien er zu Staub zu zerfallen. Schon zwei Tage nach der Befreiung Oryns war seine Oberfläche stark verwittert und mit jedem Windhauch löste sich glitzernder Staub. Aber nicht nur Oryns Stein ging es so, alle Wintersteine in Lichtfall zeigten die gleichen Zerfallserscheinungen. Die Elbenfrau vor dem Portal seines Hauses konnte Elrond am dritten Tag nur noch anhand ihrer Umrisse erkennen, ihre Gesichtszüge waren bereits verschwunden. Enuidil im Hof schien widerstandsfähiger, aber auch bei ihm war es wohl nur eine Frage wenige Tage. Inmitten dieser Zerstörung mehrten sich allerdings auch Anzeichen für eine Erneuerung. Die Farben des Tals wirkten noch lebhafter als zuvor, eine gleichmäßige Brise strich unablässig zwischen den Bäumen umher und bewegte Wolken glitzernden Steinstaubs. Elrond wurden Nachrichten aus dem gesamten Binnenland zugetragen, dass Blumen und Tiere vor Lebensfreude zu bersten schienen.

„War es das?" überlegte er zusammen mit Haldir, während sie am Abend den neuen Geräuschen des Tales lauschten. „Ich kann daran nichts Übles entdecken und auch keinen Grund, warum die Arenai es so lange hätten verhindern sollen."

„Jedenfalls scheint es ihnen nicht zu gefallen. Es traf Nachricht ein, dass sie sich in aller Hast in Arengard versammeln. Ich habe  nach Andoris schicken lassen. Durch seine Nähe zu Boyar wird er noch am besten wissen, was die Arenai treibt."

Ihr Kundschafter erreichte Elronds Haus mitten in der Nacht und wirkte so aufgelöst, wie es bei einem Elben nur selten vorkam. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich in Gegenwart der beiden Elbenherrn so weit gefasst hatte, dass er einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbrachte. „Ist die Schildmeisterin unversehrt?"

Verblüfft wechselten die beiden einen Blick. „Wie kommst du darauf, sie könnte es nicht sein?" fragte Elrond dann. 

„Die Arenai sind davon überzeugt, dass ihr etwas Schreckliches hier zugestoßen sein muss", erwiderte der junge Waldelb heftig. Tiefes Unglück spiegelte sich auf seinen feinen Zügen, als er sich Haldir zuwandte. „Und sie glauben, dass du es warst, der es verschuldete."

„Ich?" echote sein Herr merklich um Fassung ringend. „Ich würde niemals Hand an sie legen."

„Das sagte ich Boyar auch", seufzte Andoris mit unverkennbarer Erleichterung. „Er ist von Zweifeln geplagt, aber die Arenai sahen Zeichen, die mir verborgen blieben. Ganz Arengard ist in heller Aufregung und glaube mir, Herr, sie sind beängstigend in ihrem Zorn. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Boyar mit einigen Kriegern hier eintrifft. Er ist selber nicht glücklich darüber, deshalb schickte er mich auch voraus, damit ich dich warne."

Elrond bedeutete einer Elbin, Ayla zu wecken. Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, aber sie würden die Schildmeisterin brauchen, um dieses völlig unverständliche Missverständnis aufzuklären.

„Wie weit sind sie hinter dir?" wollte Haldir wissen.

„Wenige Stunden. Ich warnte bereits Cimriel in Ithuris und er wird ihren Weg überwachen."

„Wie viele sind es?"

„Es werden dreißig sein, bewaffnet und auf Rache aus."

Das war für Ithuris und Gildanna keine wirkliche Bedrohung, doch wenn sie die Arenai niederstreckten, würden andere kommen, in noch größerer Zahl, immerhin gab es fast eintausend von ihnen auf Arenor und Elrond hatte nicht die geringsten Zweifel, dass sie zu kämpfen verstanden. Es durfte auch nicht sein, dass Krieg zwischen Arenai und Elben ausbrach, es konnte einfach nicht die Absicht der Valar sein. Gleichwohl hielten ihn diese Überlegungen nicht davon ab, Gildanna auf die Ankunft der Arenai vorzubereiten. Die Arenai würden sie erst bemerken, wenn sie Elronds Haus erreichten und dort sollte der Anblick der elbischen Bogenschützen wenigsten genug ihren Mut kühlen, dass man reden konnte.

Arenors Schildmeisterin waren die Kriegsvorbereitungen offenbar nicht verborgen geblieben. Äußerlich erinnerte nur der blütenweiße Verband um ihren Hals an ihre Verletzung. Sie trug zwar blausamtene Elbenkleidung, doch an ihrer Seite hing ihr Schwert. Elrond fragte sich irritiert, wie sie es sich wieder beschafft hatte. Er hatte es ihr jedenfalls nicht aushändigen lassen.

Andoris, der ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete, neigte tief den Kopf vor dieser gar nicht mehr so unelbischen Erscheinung, die sich breitbeinig vor den Männern aufbaute. Die Schildmeisterin bedachte Elrond mit fragend hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Andoris", stellte der Elbenlord ihn vor. „Er war in den letzten Wochen der Weggefährte Boyars. Ihr wisst schon, die Mitra-Jagd."

„Eure Leute glauben, ich hätte Euch etwas angetan", teilte Haldir ihr mit, bevor Andoris noch zu irgendeiner unpassenden Ehrerbietung in die Knie sinken würde. „Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür, Schildmeisterin?"

Ihre plötzliche Blässe verriet mehr als jedes Wort, dass sie genau verstand. Sie fasste sich an die Kehle und schluckte mehrfach, bevor ihre angegriffene Stimme überhaupt Worte hervorbrachte. „Was genau sagte Boyar?" bedrängte sie Andoris dann mit selbst für Elben kaum hörbaren Flüstern.

„Ich habe ihn nicht verstanden, Herrin."

Ayla machte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Auf Euer Verständnis kommt es hier auch nicht an. Also, was sagte er?"

„Haldir sei den Wanderern in einem Meer von Blut erschienen."

Ihre linke Hand umfasste krampfhaft das Heft ihres Schwertes. „Was noch?"

„Dunkelheit verberge den Weg und Euch mit ihm."

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich ab und lange Zeit senkte sich Stille über den Raum. Elrond wartete geduldig, auch wenn die Gefahr durch die Arenai mit jedem Atemzug näher rückte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", erklang ihre zerbrochene Stimme schließlich. „Die Zeichen waren kaum zu übersehen, doch ich schob es auf Oryn. So dumm!"

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass es langsam Zeit für eine Erklärung ist?", fragte Haldir mit übergroßer Höflichkeit. „Immerhin sind dort draußen einige Krieger, die offenbar meinen Kopf verlangen. Ich wüsste gerne, weshalb ich wieder sterben soll."

Ayla trank einen Schluck Wasser. Die Erklärung würde also länger dauern. „Als Oryn sich befreite, wurdet Ihr eigentlich ebenfalls verletzt?"

„Nur einige Kratzer."

„Aber sie bluteten, nicht wahr?"

„Es war nichts Ernstes."

_Doch es hat gereicht,_ dachte Elrond mit plötzlicher Klarheit. _Ein einziger Tropfen hat alles geändert._

Er erinnerte sich, wie dieser Tropfen von Haldirs Stirn sich mit dem an ihrem Mund vermengt hatte, an das seltsame Rauschen danach und an die Veränderungen, die Arenor seitdem erlebte. Blut zu Blut, Elben mit Arenai, so hatte sich das Schicksal wohl erfüllt und Veränderung ging damit einher. Möglich, dass es einen unerwarteten Weg genommen hatte, anders als die Arenai befürchtet hatten. Sirgals freiwilliger Abschied aus dem Leben, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich niemals mit Theriador vereinen durfte, bekam nun einen Sinn. Die Vorsicht, mit der die Arenai jede Nähe zu den Elben mieden, passte ebenfalls in dieses Mosaik. „Was wird nun geschehen?"

„Arenor wird die Zwischensee verlassen", murmelte sie voller Trauer. „Ihr werdet einer neuen Bestimmung in dunkle Zeiten folgen müssen. Erst wenn Eure Aufgabe getan ist, wird der Weg nach Westen für Euch wieder offen. Wir wollten es Euch ersparen, haben es bei vielen Eurer Art sogar geschafft. Je länger der Frieden für Arenor bestand, desto größer wurde Euer innerer Frieden und auch die Valar konnten Euch den Weg in den Westen nicht länger verweigern. Doch die Möglichkeit besteht nun nicht mehr. Der Wille der Valar lässt es nur noch zu, dass wir zu Eurem Schutz an Eurer Seite kämpfen. So viele werden sterben, Elrond, so unendlich viele."

„Und Ihr wusstet es?"

„Seit Anbeginn der Zeit."

„Meint Ihr nicht, wir hätten ein Recht gehabt, es auch zu erfahren?"

Sie lächelte kurz. „Wenn Ihr der erste Elbenfürst gewesen wärt, hätte mein Vater es Euch wohl gesagt. Doch vor Enuidil kam Diowen, erfüllt von Schönheit und Güte. Agir brachte es nicht über sich, ihr dieses grausame Schicksal zu enthüllen. Später schien es, als machte es keinen Unterschied mehr."

„Und Ihr dachtet wirklich, die Valar würden sich an der Nase herumführen lassen von Euch?"

„Sie merkten es schon, doch ihre Strafe seitdem war durchaus noch zu ertragen."

Haldir gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Unsterblich in Eurem kargen, freudlosen Leben nennt Ihr erträglich? Das mag für Euch die einfachste Lösung sein, aber Euer Vater hat große Schuld auf sich geladen, als er diesen Entschluss traf, Ayla, und Ihr habt sein Wirken auch noch weitergeführt. Selbst jetzt war es nicht Eure eigene Entscheidung, dass endlich der Wille der Valar erfüllt wird."

„Ihr wisst nicht einmal annähernd, wovon Ihr da gerade redet, Waldelb", zischte sie zornig. „Aber da der Bund nun gebrochen ist, könnten wir vielleicht endlich den Streit ausfechten, der zwischen uns ansteht."

Mit einem lauten Befehl erstickte Elrond diese überflüssige Streiterei im Keim. Ein Bogenschütze hatte die Halle betreten und zeigte durch ein Nicken an, dass die Arenai Gildanna erreicht hatten. Vor dem Haus hatten sich weitere Bogenschützen eingefunden, die zu beiden Seiten der vergehenden Enuidil-Statue eine dichte Linie bildeten. Die Elben und die Schildmeisterin traten vor das Portal und beobachteten schweigend, wie sich der Arenai-Trupp in raschem Tempo durch Gildanna auf Elronds Haus zubewegte. Umschwirrt von den Demothian zog sich die leuchtende Linie durch den ungewöhnlich dunklen Talgrund. In dieser Nacht brannten nur wenige Lampen in den Häusern, deren Bewohner sich auf Elronds Geheiß still verhielten. Rund um das Haus Elronds harrten weitere Krieger aus, hoffentlich verborgen durch ihre Fähigkeiten vor den aufmerksamen Blicken der Arenai. Nur der Hof war von Fackeln hell erleuchtet. Die Arenai sollten sehen, wem sie da gegenüber traten. 

Als die Reiter aus Arengard in vollem Galopp in den Hof sprengten, hoben die Elben auf ein Wort Elronds gleichzeitig ihre Bögen und spannten die Sehnen. Den Arenai gelang es kaum, ihre Pferde zu zügeln und für eine kurze Zeit war die Luft erfüllt von wilden Flüchen, den schlagenden Hufen der sich aufbäumenden, wiehernden Pferde. Schließlich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und beide Seiten maßen sich mit Blicken, die der Arenai wild und kampfdurstig, die der Elben gelassen aber siegesgewiss.

Am Ende war es Boyar, der von seinem Pferd stieg und auf die Reihe der Bogenschützen zuging. Die Furchtlosigkeit, mit der dieser Hüne sich vor den bewegungslosen Pfeilen aufbaute, die auf sein Herz und das seiner Krieger zielten, nötigte Elrond Respekt ab. Er sprach einen kurzen Befehl und man ließ Aylas Vertrauten durch, sofort hinter ihm schloss sich die Reihe jedoch wieder. Wenige Schritte vor Elrond blieb der Arenai stehen. Es war kaum möglich, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr, als er Ayla entdeckte und seinen Blick über ihre langgewachsenen Haare und die elbische Kleidung wanderte.

„Ihr seid immer willkommen in meinem Haus", sagte Elrond freundlich und irritierte ihn damit nicht wenig. „Was führt Euch diesmal her?"

Boyar war offenbar nicht gewillt, sich mit langen Reden aufzuhalten. „Blut zu Blut, der alte Weg ist dahin. Es endete für alle gleichzeitig vor vier Tagen und jeder Wanderer kehrte mit Haldirs Bild vor Augen aus seinem Traum zurück", knurrte er in Aylas Richtung. „Was hat der Waldelb dir angetan? Sirgals Dummheit war dir nie zu Eigen, also kann er sich nur mit Gewalt genommen haben, was du einem Elben niemals freiwillig geben würdest."

Das, was er mit seinen Worten andeutete, war geeignet, auch die Beherrschung eines Elben auf eine schwere Probe zu stellen. Haldir trat einen Schritt vor, kalter Zorn durchbrach die Zurückhaltung seiner Züge und seine Hand war bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Schwert. Auch Boyar hatte das Schwert ergriffen, willens diesen Kampf für die offenbar verlorene Ehre seiner Schildmeisterin zu führen.

„Aufhören!" fuhr Ayla mit scharfer Stimme dazwischen, um sich sofort gequält an die Kehle zu greifen. Als sie weitersprach, war es nur noch ein schmerzliches Flüstern. „Ihn trifft keine Schuld, Boyar. Etwas zerriss den Stein, als wir alle dort auf der Lichtung weilten. Die Splitter verletzten jeden von uns, mir trennte es fast den Kopf von den Schultern. Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, der geschah, als Elrond und Haldir mir das Leben retteten. Wenn überhaupt musst du mich verdammen, weil ich nicht eher die wahre Natur des Steins erkannte. Elrond, ich kann nicht länger.."

Ihre Stimme brach unter der Anstrengung erneut zusammen, doch sie brauchte auch nichts mehr weiter erklären, so eindringlich hatte sie zuvor gesprochen. Boyar schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, fassungslos rang er die Hände. Schließlich schien es ihm zu helfen, ausgiebig den Stein zu verfluchen, bevor er sich zu seinen Kriegern umdrehte und ihnen befahl, den Hof zu verlassen, um vor dem Tor auf ihn zu warten. Auch die Elben hatten auf Geheiß Elronds die Bögen wieder gesenkt und die Pfeile in die Köcher zurückgesteckt.

„Seid Ihr nun Gast in meinem Haus?" erkundigte sich Elrond ein zweites Mal und diesmal folgte ihm der Arenai. Ihm blieb auch wenig über, denn Ayla hatte sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und zielstrebig den Ruheraum aufgesucht, in dem sie sich vor der Ankunft der Arenai versammelt hatten. Ein Trank stand für sie bereit, der ihrer geschundenen Stimme Linderung verschaffen würde. Sie stürzte ihn hinunter und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Elrond wusste um den schrecklichen Geschmack seiner Ingredienzien, aber die Heilkunst war in diesen Fragen nicht zimperlich.

Er hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt, Boyar nun in Ruhe die Geschehnisse zu erzählen, doch die Arenai folgten wie immer ihren eigenen Regeln.

„Dreißig Krieger?" Ayla warf den Becher nach Boyar. „Wenn du schon unbedingt Gildanna angreifen willst, hättest du sie alle herführen sollen. Es gibt alleine hier über sechshundert Elben, die in Ithuris nicht mitgezählt. Dann schickst du noch deinen Freund voraus, damit er auch bloß alle warnt. Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Boyar?"

„Die Beobachter verboten es", antwortete der Hüne kleinlaut. „Sie riefen zur Ruhe auf, weil sie die Worte der Wanderer anders deuteten."

„Ihr hättet auf sie hören sollen", bemerkte Haldir kühl. „Ein Elb würde niemals-„

„Ach, seid still!" herrschte sie ihn an. „Ich habe Boyar eben nur abgehalten, Euch zu töten, weil ich ältere Rechte darauf habe."

„Ich würde Euch mit geschlossenen Augen besiegen." Haldir bedachte sie mit einem arroganten Lächeln. „Und mit einem Arm auf den Rücken gefesselt."

„Vergesst nicht, dass mir durch die alten Gesetze jetzt nicht mehr die Hände gebunden sind."

„Genug!" donnerte Elrond, am Ende seiner Geduld. „Ihr kühlt Eure Stimme, bevor sie Euch endgültig verlässt und du, Freund Haldir, deinen Mut. Es mag Veränderungen gegeben haben, doch Elben und Arenai werden niemals im Kampf gegeneinander antreten, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Grund dafür so lächerlich ist. Wichtigere Dinge sind zu besprechen."

„Das solltet Ihr mit Temlar machen", warf Boyar vorsichtig ein. „Er ist auf dem Weg hierher, doch sah er keinen Grund zur Eile."

„Ein wahrhaft kluger Mann", nickte Elrond. „Zeit für alle hier, zu ruhen. Wir sehen uns erneut, wenn Meister Temlar eingetroffen ist."

Was noch etwas dauerte. Wie man Elrond berichtete, forderte Meister Temlar auf seinem einsamen Weg nach Gildanna mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit die Gastfreundschaft Cimriels in Ithuris ein. Es habe ihn schon immer gereizt, einmal die Telain zu betreten und den Wald von oben zu betrachten, gab der Bote Cimriels Bericht mit der gleichen Verwunderung wieder, die auch Haldirs Stellvertreter empfinden musste. 

Elrond entschloss sich, dem Beobachter entgegen zu reiten. Es war gleichzeitig eine gute Gelegenheit, Ithilions Gesellschaft zu genießen und dem Arenai zu zeigen, wie sehr er das Geschenk schätzte. Außerdem war Ithilion ein weitaus angenehmerer Umgang als die Kampfhähne in seinem eigenen Haus. Und er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, mit dem Verlassen Mittelerdes würde er den verdienten Frieden finden. Frieden! Wenn es so weiterging, musste er in Büchern nachschlagen, was das Wort eigentlich bedeutete.

Kurz hinter den Wassern des Mithris traf er auf eine Gruppe Waldelben, die einen Arenai begleiteten. Er musste einer der ältesten Männer sein, die auf Arenor lebten und Elrond grüßte  ihn mit großem Respekt. 

„Elbenlord", schmunzelte der alte Mann vergnügt. „Ihr wenigstens seht recht unversehrt aus. Wie geht es dem Herrn meiner unterhaltsamen Begleiter hier? Haldir müsste sein Name sein."

„Ihm geht es gut, Meister Temlar, Eure Schildmeisterin hat recht schnell den Zorn Eurer Krieger zum Erlöschen gebracht."

„Daran hatte ich niemals Zweifel", nickte der Beobachter und winkte Elrond näher heran. „Da nun kein Grund zur Entfernung mehr besteht, könnt Ihr auch neben mir reiten. Es ist recht mühsam in meinem Alter, so laute Gespräche zu führen."

„Wie alt seid Ihr?" Die Gebrechlichkeit Temlars verwunderte ihn. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sein.

„Wie alt ist Arenor?" Ein verschmitzter Blick traf den Elben. „Das ist eine Frage, die Enuidil immer sehr interessiert hat. Er beschränkte sich gerne auf solche unwichtigen Dinge, damit er die wirklichen Rätsel besser ignorieren konnte. Ihr seid anders, ganz gewiss. Wir haben lange auf Euch gewartet, Elrond, zumindest wir Beobachter. Ayla hingegen wird wohl gerade mal wieder den Tag verfluchen, an dem Ihr Euren Fuß auf die Insel setztet. Eine kluge Frau, sehr tapfer, das könnt Ihr mir glauben, aber auch so stur wie ihr Vater es war."

Meister Temlar hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Beobachter wie Enuidil ihn beschrieben hatte, so freigiebig war er mit Worten. Als sie sein Haus erreichten, kannte Elrond den wahren Preis, den die Arenai für ihr Schweigen gezahlt hatten. Es war nun kein Geheimnis mehr, warum sie so sehr im Kampf geübt waren und weshalb immer wieder welche verschwanden. Die Vorstellung, in einen Traum voller unbekannter Feinde und grausamer Kämpfe gerufen zu werden, aus dem man mit blutenden Wunden erwachte oder sogar seinen Tod fand, ließ Elrond schaudern.

„Es hatte durchaus seinen Sinn", meinte Temlar tröstend, als er die Reaktion des Elben bemerkte. „Agir glaubte zwar immer, die Valar mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu haben, doch in Wahrheit geschah es alles genauso, wie sie es bestimmt hatten. Einen wahrhaftigen Krieger zu formen braucht lange Zeit und viele Kämpfe. Die Herausforderungen, die uns jetzt bevorstehen, hätten keinesfalls früher kommen dürfen."

„Und welche werden das sein?"

Meister Temlar hob die Hände. „Das allerdings ist sogar uns Beobachtern verborgen geblieben." Als er die zweifelnde Miene des Elben bemerkte, gluckste er. „Nun, Ihr wisst selber, wie das mit Prophezeiungen so im Allgemeinen ist. Manchmal dringt wie ein Sonnenstrahl die Erkenntnis durch den dichten Nebel, in den Iluvatar seine Melodie gerne zu hüllen pflegt. Das Bisschen, was wir in all der Zeit erhaschen konnten, war nicht für empfindliche Gemüter geeignet. Nicht für Elben und auch nicht für Arenai, wobei – wie Ihr wohl bereits vermutet – es da eigentlich keine wirkliche Unterscheidung gibt."

Elrond neigte bestätigend den Kopf. „Ich werde die Schmiede anhalten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mehr auf Schwerter und Dolche zu richten."

„An den Waffen wird es kaum scheitern, Meister Elrond, Gildannas Felsenkeller sind voll davon, wie Ihr feststellen werdet. Eher an der..hm..Einstellung."

„Bei Elben oder Arenai?"

„Beide!" bellte Temlar so laut, dass nicht nur Elrond zusammenzuckte. „Ihr Elben lebt in Euren Gedanken entweder im Goldenen Zeitalter vor dem Brudermord oder bereits wieder in Valinor, die Zeit dazwischen war Euch so eine Last, dass Ihr in lähmender Melancholie badet. Eine wirklich ermüdende Einstellung, die Euch hier kaum weiterhelfen wird, denn bis Ihr die Aufgabe in Escalonde nicht erfüllt habt, gibt es keine Reise mehr nach Westen. Wir Beobachter gingen immer davon aus, dass Iluvatar nur die Lebhaftesten von Euch hierher schickte. Eine Annahme, die stark erschüttert wurde, als Enuidil erschien. Nun, vielleicht glaubte Iluvatar, wir benötigten noch eine lange Zeit der Reifung und Ruhe." 

Der alte Arenai verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „Ein wahrhaft edler Geist, der gute Enuidil, aber so in sich gefangen, dass seine Statue gegen ihn eine unruhige Erscheinung war. Agir strahlte vor Wonne, als ihm dies bewusst wurde. Nur gut, dass der sture Narr bei Eurer Ankunft schon lange dahingeschwunden war, er hätte sein Unglück verflucht und sich die Haare ausgerissen."

Die Worte fanden nicht wirklich Elronds ungeteilte Zustimmung, aber er hielt sich zurück. „Und was stimmt nicht an der Einstellung der Arenai?"

„Ah!" Das neue Thema gefiel Temlar offenbar recht gut. „Zuviel Hingabe in das, was ihnen Agir, dieser Blinde, als ihr Schicksal verkündete. Sie werden keine Opfer scheuen, _für Euch zu kämpfen, doch Ihr werdet viel Kraft brauchen, damit sie _mit_ Euch kämpfen. Wenn es nach unserer wunderbaren, tapferen Schildmeisterin ginge, würde sie Euch alle im Binnenland hinter wolkenhohen Mauern einschließen, damit nur keines Eurer kostbaren Elbenleben in Gefahr käme. Agir hat bei ihr wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Von dem Tag, an dem sie als seine Tochter in sein Haus kam, überflutete er ihren bemerkenswerten Verstand mit der unmöglichen Aufgabe, das Elbentum als etwas ganz und gar Heiliges zu schützen und jeden Elben als Lebewesen vollständig abzulehnen. Nach Agir hat sie es sogar geschafft, es allen Arenai mit noch größerer Eindringlichkeit einzupflanzen. Ein geistiges Kunstwerk, wenn Ihr mich fragt."_

„Und wie erklärt Ihr Euch dann, dass sie ständig davorsteht, sich im Kampf auf Haldir zu stürzen?"

„Pah, sie würde ihn nicht einmal besiegen können, wenn er die Ungeschicklichkeit eines Nonuk hätte, weil sie es einfach nicht über sich bringt." Temlar stach einen seiner langen, dürren Finger in Elronds Oberarm. „Macht dies Eurem Haldir klar, damit es nicht zu einem Unglück kommt. Wisst Ihr, wenn es etwas gibt, das die Arenai fast noch mehr verehren als das Elbentum, dann ist es ihre Schildmeisterin. Nur ihretwegen würden sie die Hand im Kampf gegen Euch heben, das haben diese Narren vor zwei Nächten wohl bewiesen."

„Sie waren recht beeindruckend."

„Es reichte, um sie zu beruhigen, sonst hätten ich und die anderen Beobachter sie nicht ziehen lassen. Zu behaupten, sie hätten Euch wirklich gefährlich werden können, diese dreißig wütenden Gestalten, wäre zwar sehr höflich von Euch, aber unzweifelhaft gelogen. Ah, Gildanna, welch ein prächtiger Anblick!"

Für weitere Auskünfte war Temlar nicht länger  zu haben, musste Elrond bedauernd feststellen. Davon abgesehen, dass der alte Mann mit geradezu kindlichem Vergnügen alles in sich aufsog, was ihm unter die Augen kam, wurde er bereits von den Arenai erwartet. Das auffälligste Zeichen, dass keiner von ihnen mehr lange in Gildanna bleiben würde, war Ayla selbst. Was von ihrer Reisekleidung noch übrig war, hatte sie am Leib, ebenso trug sie ihre Waffen und Handschuhe wieder. Aber das war nicht alles…

„Bei Iluvatar!" ächzte Temlar. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Mädchen? Du schaust aus wie ein verrücktes Nonuk"

Haldir, der schräg hinter ihr stand, grinste boshaft. Bei einem Gespräch kurz nach seiner Ankunft hatte er Elrond erklärt, dass die Nonuks die wahrscheinlich eigentümlichsten Tiere Arenors waren. Etwas größer als ein Hase lebten sie zumeist in tiefen Erdhöhlen, die durch unzählige Gänge miteinander verbunden waren. Da ein Nonuk gelegentliche Fälle von Verwirrung erlebte, gruben sie immer wieder versehentlich an die Oberfläche, wo sie unglücklich und halb blind herumwanderten, bis sie entweder den Eingang zu einer anderen Erhöhle fanden – was recht selten geschah – oder von einem der Raubtiere Arenor gefressen oder einem zweibeinigen Jäger erlegt wurden – was fast immer geschah. Ihr dichtes Fell hatte die gleiche blauschwarze Farbe wie das Haar der Arenai und war ebenso zerzaust wie das Aylas, nachdem sie ihm in der Wartezeit auf Temlar wohl mit einem völlig ungeeigneten Schneidwerkzeug und unter Verzicht auf einen Spiegel zu Leibe gerückt war.

Da die Schildmeisterin bar jeder Eitelkeit war, tat sie Temlars Bemerkung mit einer ungeduldigen Geste ab. „Hast du unterwegs eine Chronik Arenors zu Papier gebracht oder gab es vielleicht einen Grund, warum du erst jetzt eintriffst?"

„Ungeduld ist das Privileg der Jugend", schmunzelte der Beobachter, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden. „Meine Anwesenheit ist in Arengard nicht so erforderlich wie die deine. Du tust also gut daran, dich zu sputen. Große Veränderung stehen bevor und die Schildmeisterin kann ihnen in Gildanna kaum begegnen."

„Das weiß ich auch", herrschte sie den alten Mann mit irritierender Unhöflichkeit an. „Ich wäre auch schon längst auf dem Rückweg, wenn du nicht so wild darauf gewesen wärst, hierher zu kommen. Gibt es bereits Anzeichen in Arengard?"

„Nur die, die hier auch zu bemerken sind."

„Nun gut." Sie wandte sich an Elrond. „Ich habe Boyars Rachetrupp in kleine Gruppen eingeteilt, die Arenor in allen Richtungen erkunden werden. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, erhaltet Ihr sofort Nachricht."

Elrond brauchte nicht erst Haldirs vielsagenden Blick zu bemerken, um zu wissen, dass es deswegen bereits einen Disput gegeben hatte. Eingedenk der Worte Temlars lächelte er sanft. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, denn jeder Gruppe wird sich ein Elb hinzugesellen."

„Das ist noch unnötiger."

„So wird es aber geschehen, oder wir werden Arenor getrennt durchstreifen, was immer Euch lieber ist." Dieses erste Kräftemessen gewann Elrond, auch wenn sich ihre Miene verdüsterte. 

Bald darauf verließen die Reitergruppen aus je vier Arenai und einem Elben Gildanna in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Es waren fünf davon und eine sechste, die aus zehn Mann und zwei Elbenkriegern bestand, machte sich auf den Weg nach Bremdal, das wie Elrond nun erfuhr im nordwestlichen Randland lag. Diese Gruppe sollte nichts erkunden, sondern nur den Schutz des Gestüts übernehmen, vor was auch immer ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Ayla selber wurde von Boyar und einem hingerissenen Andoris begleitet, als sie nach einer knappen Verabschiedung Richtung Arengard aufbrach.

***

Es mochte am Entsetzen der Arenai darüber liegen, dass ihre Träumer mit den schrecklichen Bildern des Elben und der Schildmeisterin erwacht waren, dass sie anfangs nicht bemerkten, welche Veränderungen sich direkt vor ihnen einstellten. Zunächst weit draußen in der Zwischensee bildete sich der Nebel zuerst. Wie ein heller Streifen glimmte er zwischen dem Wasser und dem Horizont, aber mit jeder Stunde schob er sich näher an Arenors Küste heran, türmte sich höher hinauf in den strahlend blauen Frühlingshimmel. Auch der schlichteste unter den Arenai nahm nicht an, dass es mit der Ankunft eines der großen Elbenschiffe zusammenhängen konnte, denn es war eine andere Art von Nebel, die dann den Hafen in Windeseile einzuhüllen pflegte.

Dieser hier, der unaufhaltsam näher kroch, war keine der gleichsam zu Boden gesunkenen Wolken, aus denen die Pracht eines Elbenschiffes hervorgleiten würde. Es war eine silbrige Front, undurchdringlich und erfüllt mit einem fremdartigen Leben, so zielsicher nahm er Arengard die Sicht auf die See und den Himmel. Als Temlar in Gildanna eintraf, hatte dieser Nebel bereits die Küste erreicht. Direkt am Ufer hielt er an und verdichtete sich weiter, bis er das Geräusch der Wellen und des Windes, das Arengard seit Jahrtausenden unablässig durchflutet hatte, zum Erliegen brachte. Fremde Stille legte sich über die Stadt, die angefüllt war mit Arenai aus allen Himmelsrichtungen der Insel. 

Die Arenai sprachen nur gedämpft, während sie daran gingen, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Seit die Träumer erwachten waren, wussten sie, dass die Zeit des Wartens vorüber war. Die Beobachter, von denen sich alle fünf, die es außer Temlar noch gab, ebenfalls in Arengard eingefunden hatten, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Veränderung nun kam. Auch wenn niemals darüber gesprochen worden war, so wusste doch jeder, dass mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen war. 

Die kleineren Gruppen auf den Gehöften sammelten ihre Habe zusammen, luden die Vorräte auf und zogen nach Arengard, um bei einem möglichen Angriff durch einen Feind, den noch niemand kannte, bereit zu stehen. In Bremdal ließ Hivia, die Pferdeherrin der Arenai, die trächtigen Stuten und diejenigen, die Fohlen zu versorgen hatten, von den anderen Pferden trennen und auf die Hügel bringen, damit sie in Sicherheit waren. Die übrigen, von denen es noch mehr als siebenhundert gab, wurden in gleich große Herden von je einhundert Pferden geteilt und unter der Obhut der Pferdehüter langsam Richtung Arengard geschickt. Wagen wurden mit Futter, Sätteln und Zaumzeug beladen und folgten den Herden. 

Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, der sich Ayla und ihren Begleitern bot, als sie das Hügelland verließen und an einer erhöhten Stelle, nur noch einen kurzen Ritt von Arengard entfernt verharrten. Alles strebte der Stadt zu, die sich trotzig vor der Nebelwand erhob und dieser Dämmerung, die davon ausging, durch helle Lichter in jedem Fenster die Stirn bot. 

„Das ist kein Elbennebel", stellte Boyar überflüssigerweise fest. „Er scheint die ganze Insel zu umhüllen."

„Wahrscheinlich sollen wir nicht sehen, welchen Weg Arenor nimmt", vermutete Andoris. „Was meint Ihr, Schildmeisterin, wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir an unserem Ziel angekommen sind?"

„Nicht lange genug", murmelte sie. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Hals hatten sich auf ein erträgliches Kratzen reduziert.

„Ich frage mich, wie diese Welt sein wird."

Statt einer Antwort vertiefte sich nur ihr Stirnrunzeln. Andoris war eine wirklich sanfte Seele, ein wunderschönes Geschöpf, innerlich wie äußerlich und sie hatte nicht vor, ihm die Schrecken zu berichten, die die Arenai in ihren Träumen bekämpft hatten. Selbst wenn nur ein Teil davon in dieser neuen Welt zu finden war, würde es ihn zutiefst entsetzen. Zum Glück war Elrond jetzt Herr in Gildanna und er war aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt, als der junge, sanfte Elbe neben ihr oder auch Enuidil in seiner stillen Vergeistigung. 

In Gildanna hatte Elrond wahrscheinlich schon Anweisung gegeben, die Befestigung des Tals zu beginnen. Nicht, dass sie vorhatte, diese neuen Befestigungsanlagen jemals einer ernsten Probe auszusetzen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr der Schutz der Elben noch länger gelingen würde. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie Arengard schützen konnte. 

Aus einem Grund, den sie sich gerade jetzt einfach nicht erklären konnte, hatte Agir es nie für nötig gehalten, Arengard eine Verteidigungsmauer zu geben. Auch sie selbst hatte eine derartige Befestigungsanlage nie auch nur in Betracht gezogen, so sehr war sie immer in den Traditionen ihres Vaters gefangen gewesen. Es würde sich rächen, dessen war sie sich mit erschreckender Klarheit sicher. Arengard mochte zurzeit voller wehrhafter Arenai bersten, aber es war von allen Seiten offen und dementsprechend nur mit Mühe zu verteidigen. Ihnen würde auch nicht die Zeit bleiben, ein derartiges Bauwerk zu errichten, es hätte Jahre gedauert. Andererseits war niemandem damit geholfen, wenn sie sich über verpasste Möglichkeiten grämte. Sie würden Arengard eben mit den Mitteln schützen müssen, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. 

Die Stadt schien neuen Mut zu fassen, als sie in sie zurückkehrte. Jetzt, wo ihnen so viel bevorstand, verließen sich die Arenai auf ihre Schildmeisterin. Immerhin war sie die beste unter ihnen, so war es durch die Valar bestimmt, die sie vor so langer Zeit in das Haus Agirs gebracht hatten. Selbst Ayla verspürte eine gewisse Erleichterung, wieder von den ihren umgeben zu sein. Hier wusste sie, was zu tun war und kein Elbenlord, mochte er auch noch so erfahren und weise sein, redete ihr dazwischen. Sie organisierte den Ameisenhaufen, der aus Arengard durch die Ankunft der Bauern und Jäger geworden war, schnell und straff. Die mitgebrachten Vorräte wurden genau erfasst und eingelagert. Die Neuankömmlinge erhielten jeder einen Schlafplatz in den festen Steinhäusern und niemand der alten Bewohner murrte darüber. Es galt, zusammenzurücken und der Gefahr zu trotzen.

„Wahrlich bemerkenswert", stellte Andoris wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft fest, als er Ayla bei einem Gang an den Hafen begleitete. „Obwohl wir alle großer Ungewissheit entgegengehen, bleibt alles hier so ruhig."

Ayla löste ihren Blick kurz von der Nebelwand, um ihn eingehend zu mustern. Er war erst vierhundert Jahre alt gewesen, als ihn das Schicksal des Ringkrieges aus Mittelerde geführt hatte. Ein halbes Kind, nicht nur nach den Maßstäben der Arenai. Seit er ihr das erzählt hatte, wünschte sie sich, ihn in Gildanna gelassen zu haben. „Glaubt Ihr, in Gildanna ist es jetzt etwa unruhiger?"

Ein wahrhaft sonniges Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. „Wohl kaum."

Die Antwort sollte sie eigentlich weder verwundern noch ärgern. Ayla seufzte. „Oder in Ithuris?"

„Gewiss nicht", meinte er mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln. Er vergötterte Haldir, wie sie zu ihrem Leidwesen festgestellt hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass er unter seinem Befehl gestorben war, kam es einem schon merkwürdig vor. Ayla kannte mittlerweile jede Einzelheit der Schlacht um Dol Guldur. Sie hätte die Festung aufzeichnen können, so ausführlich hatte Andoris sie ihr beschrieben einschließlich der Kampfaufstellung der Galadhrim. Andoris redete gern, sehr gern.

„Warum also sollte es hier in Arengard anders sein?"

Nach einem Moment tiefen Überlegens setzte er zu einer Antwort an, die Ayla bereits mit leichtem Schaudern erwartete. Als er jedoch den Mund öffnete, ertönte ein so fremdartiges Geräusch, dass alles andere vergessen war. Sie hatte instinktiv ihr Schwert gezogen und suchte den Nebel vor ihr nach der Quelle dieses Schreis ab. Der Ruf eines Tieres oder eines anderen nicht minder unbekannten Wesens war es, dessen war sie sich jedenfalls gewiss. Ein weiterer Schrei erklang, näher diesmal und lauter, auch von einer anderen Stelle. Es waren keine freundlichen Geschöpfe, die sich da ankündigten und sie waren nicht klein. 

„Ich kann nichts erkennen", stellte Andoris zögernd fest und langte nach seinem Bogen.

_Das brauchst du auch gar nicht, mein Junge,_ dachte sie und vergewisserte sich, dass bereits eine der Wachen, die entlang des Hafens jeweils neben einer Fackeln postiert waren, auf dem Weg zu ihr war. „Eilt zu meinem Haus und schickt Boyar mit einigen Kriegern hierher. Dann lasst Euch Euer Pferd satteln und reitet nach Ithuris. Richtet Haldir aus, dass es beginnt."

„Ihr werdet meine Hilfe brauchen", beharrte er und war schön und rührend zugleich in seinem noch so jungen Elbenstolz.

Ayla lächelte etwas gequält, denn neue Schreie ertönten. Es mussten gut dreißig verschiedene Wesen sein, die sich dem Hafen näherten. Bevor sie die Geduld mit Andoris verlieren konnte, fasste die Arenai-Wache, die jetzt bei ihnen angelangt war, den jungen Elben unbarmherzig am Ellbogen. Lemna, eine beeindruckende Frau, die ihn in Höhe und Breite überragte, nickte der Schildmeisterin beruhigend zu. Eine tiefe Narbe zerteilte ihre rechte Wange, die sie aus einem lange zurückliegenden Traum mitgebracht hatte. Trotzdem entstellte sie ihr Gesicht nicht wirklich, als sie nun zuvorkommend lächelte.

„Ich werde Euch begleiten", erklärte sie ihm mit ihrer dunklen, warmen Stimme, in der nicht nur für Ayla hörbar ein eherner Unterton lag. „Die Schildmeisterin  wird noch früh genug Eure Hilfe an ihrer Seite brauchen. Jetzt ist es wichtiger, Euren Herrn zu benachrichtigen." 

Ohne auf seine weiteren Proteste zu achten, schob sie den Elben vor sich her. Ayla wandte sich wieder dem Nebel zu, Andoris aus ihren Gedanken verdrängend, denn Lemna würde über ihn wachen, bis er sicher in Ithuris angekommen war.

Die Schreie waren in Arengard nicht ungehört verhallt und es geschah schnell, bis sich eine geschlossene Front der Arenai entlang des Hafens geformt hatte. Die Schwerter erhoben und an den Körper gezogen warteten sie, hinter sich eine weitere Reihe Bogenschützen, die den ersten Pfeil bereits angelegt, die Bogensehne aber noch nicht gespannt hatten. Niemand sprach oder rührte sich, auch Ayla atmete ruhig aber flach und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Nebel. Außer den Schreien war nur das Meer leise zu hören. Lauter jedoch als zuvor, als würde sie der Wellenschlag von etwas erreichen, das mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf das Ufer zupflügte und dabei eine Bugwelle vor sich her schob.

„Es ist nur hier", berichtete Boyar, der sich bald zu ihr gesellte. „Außerhalb des Hafens ist alles ruhig, aber ich habe trotzdem die Wachen verstärken lassen."

Das Warten zog sich dahin und stellte eine erste Probe für die Gelassenheit der Arenai dar. Immer wieder durchdrangen die Schreie den Nebel, ein Geräusch, tief in einer zornigen und blutrünstigen Seele voller Schatten geboren. Ayla beobachtete ihre Krieger und fand zu ihrer Erleichterung nur Ruhe und Konzentration. Vielleicht gab es ihnen Kraft, dass sie diesmal an der Seite ihrer Freunde kämpften, erstmals in allen diesen Leben. 

Plötzlich kehrte völlige Stille ein, auch der Wellenschlag verebbte langsam. Sie warteten, aber nichts war zu hören, nichts zu erkennen. Gerade als Ayla glaubte, nur einen Spuk erlebt zu haben, schossen dunkle riesige Gestalten aus dem Nebel. An jeder Stelle des Hafens landeten diese Wesen von den Umrissen eines kleinen Hauses mit einem hässlichen, weichen Platschen auf den weißen Steinen der Elbenanlage. Es waren unförmige Gebilde mit vier langen dünnen Armen, die sie zum Abstützen gebrauchten, da die kurzen, dicken Stummel an den hinteren Seiten ihres länglichen Körpers nicht ausreichten. Gelber Schleim bedeckte diese Geschöpfe und tropfte an ihnen herunter. Rund um ihre paddelgroßen, flachen Hände bildeten sich Lachen dieser widerlichen Substanz und besudelten die makellose Reinheit des Hafens. Die Wesen hielten sich nicht lange mit einer Umschau auf, sondern nahmen sofort mit ungelenken, aber riesigen Sätzen Richtung auf die wartenden Arenai.

 „Bogenschützen!" Ayla ließ sich gleichzeitig mit der Phalanx der Schwertkrieger auf ein Knie nieder, um den Schützen ein freies Feld zu bieten. Ihr Blick erfasste die schleimigen Kreaturen, die mit vorgereckten, flachen Köpfen, in denen riesige silbrige Augen mit einer quergeschlitzten Pupille leuchteten, bereits die Hälfte der Distanz zur Mauer zurückgelegt hatte. Hinter ihr wurden die Bögen gespannt und mit einem Rauschen verließ die erste Salve die Sehnen. Sie trafen alle ihr Ziel, aber sie zeigten außer dem dumpfen Geräusch des Aufpralls auf die schleimgeschützten Körper keine Wirkung.

„Zielt auf die Augen!" schrie Ayla und fasste ihr Schwert fester. Noch ein Schuss und diese Kreaturen waren für die Bogenschützen zu nah. Wieder fanden die Pfeile ihre Ziele und diesmal fielen fünf der Schleimwesen unter ohrenbetäubendem Brüllen um. Mehrere ihrer Artgenossen stürzten sich auf sie und begannen, sie vor den Augen der Arenai zu zerreißen und sich ihre Stücke in ein fassgroßes, mit mehreren Reihen spitzer Zähne ausgestattetes Loch unterhalb ihrer Augen zu schieben, das zuvor zwischen Hautfalten und Schleim verborgen gewesen war. Doch es waren noch immer genug übrig, die nun die Steinmauer erreichten und dort auf die ersten Schwertkrieger trafen.

„Auf die Dächer!" befahl Ayla den Bogenschützen, die sofort losrannten, um sich auf die angrenzenden Häuser zu verteilen. 

Zusammen mit Boyar und drei anderen erwartete sie eine der Kreaturen, die sich direkt vor ihr an die Kaimauer herangearbeitet hatte. Sie hieb auf die riesigen Hände ein, die sich am Boden festzusaugen schienen. Dabei wich sie einem anderen Arm aus und sprang beiseite, als sie die Hand oberhalb des Gelenks abtrennte und eine Fontäne bläulich-roten Blutes hervor schoss. Das Wesen stieß einen entsetzlichen Schrei aus, der sie in einen Schwall so übelriechenden Atems hüllte, dass ihr Magen revoltierte. Boyar riss sie zurück, als sich das riesige Maul über sie senkte und stieß sein Schwert dem Wesen in den aufgedunsenen Leib. Nur mühsam trennte die Klinge die Schleimschicht und rutschte über eine Haut, die so fest war wie ein Lederpanzer der Arenai. Die Klinge hinterließ eine tiefe Scharte, mehr nicht. 

So würden sie nicht weiter kommen, erkannte sie, jetzt drängten auch noch die nach, die zuvor ihre Artgenossen verspeist hatten. Von oben legte sich wieder ein Pfeilhagel über die Kämpfenden, aber es war gefährlich für die Schwertkämpfer und so mussten die Bogenschützen bei jedem Pfeil besondere Sorgfalt walten lassen, wollten sie nicht einen der ihren versehentlich treffen.

 Ayla rannte die Kaimauer entlang, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sie hatten gut die Hälfte der Angreifer abgeschlachtet, der Rest von ihnen hing jedoch an der Mauer und schickte sich an, durchzubrechen. Ein Segen war nur, dass offenbar keine von ihnen aus dem Meer nachkamen. Als Ayla wieder zu ihrer alten Position zurückkehrte, ergriff direkt vor ihr eines der Wesen einen Schwertkämpfer und riss ihn von den Füßen. Schreiend hieb er um sich, während er immer weiter auf das weit geöffnete Maul zu bewegt wurde. Die Bogenschützen konnten nicht anlegen, ohne ihn selbst zu treffen und Aylas Reichweite war zu gering, um eine wirkliche Gefahr zu sein. In ihrer Verzweiflung ergriff sie eine der langschaftigen Fackeln von der Kaimauer und schleuderte sie wie einen Speer auf den Kopf der Kreatur zu. 

Sie traf weder die Augen noch den Schlund, aber das Othun-Pulver aus dem Fackelkopf verteilte sich auf dem Körper des Wesens und der glimmende Docht entzündete es. Die Schleimschicht war empfänglich für die Hitze und binnen eines Augenblicks stand das ganze Geschöpf in Flammen. Ayla zog den Schwertkrieger fort, der aus den krampfenden Klauen gerutscht und auf die Kaimauer geschlagen war. Das Ungeheuer verfiel in blinde Raserei. Ohne sich noch um die Arenai zu kümmern, ließ es sich von der Kaimauer fallen und taumelte blind und kreischend durch den Hafen auf der Suche nach dem rettenden Wasser der Zwischensee. Wo es seine Artgenossen berührte, legte es neuen Brand und bald loderten haushohe lebende Flammen durch den Elbenhafen. Wer von den Arenai dies erblickte, ergriff sofort eine der Fackeln und warf sie auf diejenigen, die dem Feuer bislang entgangen waren. 

Das Geschrei dieser Wesen war entsetzlich, während sie immer wilder versuchten, das Hafenbecken zu erreichen.  Ölige, schwarze Qualmwolken verhüllten fast ganz die Sicht, in denen die Feuer der brennenden Angreifer umhertaumelten. Der Gestank war ekelerregend und Ayla zog ihr Halstuch vor Mund und Nase, um weiter atmen zu können. Schließlich kündeten platschende Geräusche von denjenigen, die das Wasser erreicht hatten und nun diese gefährliche Küste flohen. Andere, die nicht mehr so weit gekommen waren, brachen noch auf der Pier zusammen und brannten weiter, bis die Flammen keine Nahrung mehr fanden und die Feuer erloschen, verkohlte mannshohe Kadaver unendlichen Gestanks zurücklassend.

Als sich der Rauch endlich verzogen hatte, wanderte Ayla von schmierigem Ruß bedeckt über den Kai und untersuchte vorsichtig die schwelenden Kadaver. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass einer der Beobachter jemals von einem Traum berichtet hatte, in dem eine derartige Monstrosität vorgekommen war. Boyar, der sich darum gekümmerte hatte, dass genug Männer und Frauen zusammenkamen, um die Kadaver mit Seilen und Stangen zurück in die Zwischensee zu schieben, kam kopfschüttelnd auf sie zu. Vorsichtig umrundete er dabei die Schleimlachen, die noch immer bestialisch stanken.

„Das fängt nicht gut an, Ayla", stellte er fest und reichte ihr einen Weinkrug, um den unangenehmen Geschmack zu vertreiben, den der Rauch in Mund und Kehle verursachte. „Wir haben zwar keinen verloren, aber es gibt ein Dutzend Verletzte. Wenn das nur die Vorhut war und sie bald mit einer größeren Anzahl wiederkommen, werden wir uns etwas Besseres einfallen lassen müssen. Die Küste Arenors ist verdammt lang."

„Sie werden wohl nicht so schnell wiederkommen", erklärte Ayla. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie an anderen unbewohnten Stellen die Insel betreten werden. Sie scheinen Wasser zu brauchen, so schleimig wie sie waren. Wahrscheinlich hat die Ansammlung lebenden Fleisches sie angezogen, die sie hier in Arengard witterten. Außerdem wissen wir jetzt, was ihnen Angst macht. Lass einen Boten nach Gildanna reiten, wir brauchen Othun-Pulver so viel es geht." 

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Boyar hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und lauschte in den Nebel hinaus. Als sie es ihm gleichtat, vernahm sie verwundert das Geräusch einer mächtigen Brandung. Das hatte es so zuvor nicht gegeben, denn Arenor lag mit sanft ansteigender Strandlinie in der Zwischensee und die Wellen liefen nur leise an die Strände und den Hafen.

Sie verwünschte den Nebel, der sie blind an neue Ufer trieb, an denen offenbar schleimbedeckte Ungeheuer hungrig ihr Unwesen trieben. Ein weiterer Laut gesellte sich zu dem der Brandung, hell und durchdringend und von weit über ihren Köpfen kommend. Die beiden Arenai zuckten zusammen, als direkt vor ihnen ein Schatten im Nebel sichtbar wurde. Eine helle Linie, die den Nebel durchbrach und über ihren Köpfen hinwegzog. Es war ein Vogel, schneeweiß, mit weiten schmalen Schwingen, mit denen er über den Hafen segelte und sich dann voller Selbstvertrauen auf dem Steingeländer des Anlegers niederließ. Schwarze, knopfrunde Augen musterten die beiden Arenai einen Moment interessiert, dann begann das Tier, sich mit seinem langen, vorne gebogenen Schnabel das Gefieder zu putzen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er uns gefährlich wird", meinte Ayla kopfschüttelnd, als Boyar nach seinem Bogen langte. Der Vogel bedachte Boyar mit einem hämischen Schnabelklappern und fuhr dann mit seiner Federpflege fort.

„Wenn er so weitermacht, werde ich ihm gefährlich", knurrte der Hüne ärgerlich. „Er würde einen guten Braten abgeben."

Aylas Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu den schwelenden Kadavern und sie schluckte heftig. Für eine Weile würde sie auf Gebratenes gerne verzichten. Vorerst gab es nichts mehr zu tun hier und so stapfte sie mit entschlossenen Schritten zum Großen Haus, um sich den Lagerbestand an Othun-Pulver berichten zu lassen. Außerdem mussten Boten nach Ithuris und Gildanna geschickt werden, die eine angemessene Version der Ereignisse zu schildern hatten. Es durfte nicht zu harmlos sein, denn die beiden Elbenherren waren keine Dummköpfe und auch nicht zu dramatisch,  damit sich keiner veranlasst fühlte, Hilfe zu entsenden. 

_Ohne die Elben wäre alles sehr viel einfacher,_ seufzte sie im Stillen, als sie später am Abend wieder sauber, wenn auch noch mit dem Geruch des Feuers in der Nase, aus dem Baderaum kam und müde auf ihr Bett sank.

Tbc

Reviews sind erwünscht *blinzel unschuldig*

@MysticGirl: Autorin starrt einen Moment auf Review und bricht in hysterische Schreie aus. 

Tür geht auf, Ayla steckt den Kopf mit Punk-Frisur herein, wedelt mit ihrem Schwert. *Darf ich sie umbringen?* 

Autorin winkt ab: *später…*

Ayla runzelt die Stirn: *darf ich Haldir solange umbringen?*

Autorin schüttelt abwesend den Kopf: *jetzt nicht.*

Ayla grinst: *später?*

Autorin seufzt: *wir finden schon jemanden zum Umbringen. Verzieh dich. Geh dein Schwert polieren.* 

Ayla: *ich könnte alle beide ein Bisschen verprügeln. Nur so zum Spaß!*

Autorin wirft mit Kaffeetasse, da kein Silberbecher oder Weinkaraffe im Arbeitszimmer herumsteht und betrachtet danach die Wand. Milchkaffeebraun ist auch eine nette Farbe. Es muss sowieso neu gestrichen werden. Mystic, ich hoffe, du kannst mit einer Farbrolle umgehen.

@Shelley: Jaaahaaa, irgendwie wie Istari…Ich finde die Elrond-Methode (alt, weise und trotzdem ganz ansehnlich) allerdings auch kundenfreundlicher. Das Auge isst schließlich mit, ähem. Das mit der kalten Hand und dem heißen Wasser war mal ein unbeabsichtigter Selbstversuch, den ich ganz bestimmt nicht wiederholen werde. Haldirs Tod…ich winde mich unbehaglich. Gefällt mir gar nicht, wenn ich ihm wehtun soll. Gib mir Zeit und Koffein, dann klappt's auch mit dem Waldelb.

@Loriel: Haldir + Ayla? Sollen wir es optimistisch in eine Baumrinde ritzen? Besser nicht, die Waldelben stehen nicht auf solche brutalen Übergriffe auf ihre besten Freunde. Nachher hängen wir beide noch kopfüber an einem Ast zehn Meter über dem Boden und Haldirs Jungs üben Zielschießen auf uns. 

Warten wir einfach ab. Loriel, Story in Sicht? Du hast doch bestimmt eine in der Schublade äh im PC.

@Amelie: Danke, aber ich bin nicht sadistisch, ich doch nicht. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Werke gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben, es ist nur geliehen, wird auch wieder zurückgegeben und bringt auch kein Geld – jedenfalls nicht mir.

**5. Kapitel**

In dieser Nacht träumte Ayla zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben einen wirklichen Traum.

Sie hatte sich über Arenor erhoben, Wind umspielte ihren Körper, der zusammen mit dem weißen Vogel langsame Kreise über die Insel zog. Solange sie diesen Ort schon kannte, so schön wie aus ihrer luftigen Höhe war er ihr noch nie erschienen. 

Sie sah Elrond, der zusammen mit Temlar an dem Wasserfall stand, an dem sie Oryns Stein geschnitten hatte. Das edle Haupt des Elben war dem Beobachter neben ihm zugewandt, tief in ein Gespräch versunken. Der ernste Ausdruck ließ die Weisheit seiner ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge so eindringlich sein, dass Ayla sich fragte, wie sie jemals hatte annehmen können, ihn vor irgendetwas schützen zu müssen. 

Ayla zog weiter, zuerst hinauf in die Sternenberge, der Sonne entgegen zu den schneebedeckten Gipfeln. Kurz unterhalb der Schneegrenze glitzerte ein juwelenbesetzter Schild in der Sonne. Neugierig ging sie tiefer und entdeckte neben dem Schild den Eingang zu einer Höhle. Obwohl sie neugierig war, wusste sie, dass es nicht an ihr war, diesen Ort zu betreten. Der, der dort ruhte, sollte durch andere Hand geweckt werden. 

Sie ließ die Sternenberge hinter sich, Arenor wurde zu einem vielfarbigen Juwel umgeben von einem weißen Ring aus Nebel. Bald verdüsterte sich die Welt. Dämmerlicht beherrschte die Küste, der sie sich näherte, alle Farben, die Arenor zu einem Kleinod machten, waren verschwunden. Nur Dämmerung lag über dem Land, das der sonnenbeschienen Insel so nahe war und doch unendlich in seinem Elend von ihr entfernt. Sie flog über verkrüppelte Wälder, über denen grauschwarze Vogelschwärme kreisten, erreichte flache Moore und hügelige Länder mit verstreuten Siedlungen. Schließlich erblickte sie eine mächtige Festung an einem Berg. Als sie sich näherte, erklang mit einemmal ein Rauschen und Ayla erhielt einen schmerzhaften Schlag, der ihr fast die Schulter zerschmetterte. 

Mit einem Aufschrei erwachte sie und schlug instinktiv noch im Schlaf nach Boyar, der sie an der Schulter gerüttelt hatte. Verwirrt hörte sie auf und starrte ihren Vertrauten nach Atem ringend an.

„Ich habe gerufen", verteidigte er sich und rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte. „Du hast geschlafen wie eine Tote. Vielleicht solltest du abends nicht so viel Wein trinken."

„Idiot!" fauchte sie und stand ächzend auf. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Leib schien zu protestieren. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass es noch sehr früher Morgen sein musste. „Greifen diese Schleimmonster wieder an oder hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?"

„Es gibt eine neue Veränderung", erklärte er freudlos. „Der Nebel scheint sich zurückzuziehen."

Hastig warf sie sich ihre Kleidung über. Den Silberhelm unter den Arm geklemmt, umgürtet mit ihrem Schwert eilte sie dann an Boyars Seite zum Hafen. Ihre Schritte hallten laut in den verlassenen Straßen, in denen die meisten Bewohner noch in tiefem Schlaf lagen. Am Hafen angekommen blieb Ayla dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war nicht der Anblick des zurückweichenden Nebels, der eine graue, unruhige See enthüllte. Auch nicht die seltsame breite Landbrücke, die den Anleger ersetzt hatte und nun auf kurvigem Weg bis in den Nebel reichte. 

Was Ayla wirklich für einige lange Atemzüge zur Erstarrung brachte, waren die vollbewaffneten und gerüsteten Elben, von denen mindestens einhundert die Hafenanlage und einen Teil der Landbrücke bewachten. Mit einem langen Fluch kehrte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung zurück, begleitet von einem heftigen Schlag gegen Boyars muskelbepackten Arm. 

„Wofür war das denn?" empörte er sich.

Ayla machte eine Geste in Richtung der Elben, an deren Spitze wie nicht anders erwartet Haldir, ein froh lächelnder Andoris und eine sehr unbehaglich dreinschauende Lemna standen. „Ich habe gestern Abend mühsam den einzigen Elben in Arengard wegschaffen lassen und nun kommt er mit einer ganzen Horde wieder zurück. Das ist ganz alleine deine Schuld, weil du diesem Burschen einfach nicht klar machst, dass wir hier versuchen, seine Haut zu retten, auch ohne dass er uns dauernd vor die Füße stolpert. Wo kommt er eigentlich schon wieder her? Er dürfte gerade erst in Ithuris angekommen sein." 

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, marschierte sie auf die Wartenden zu, wobei sie halbwegs erfolgreich ihre Wut niederkämpfte. Trotzdem flackerte noch einmal die Drohung größten Ärgers in ihrer Miene auf, als sie Lemna mit einer Kopfbewegung begrüßte, dann wandte sie sich dem Herrn der Waldelben zu, der zugegebener Maßen in seinem braunen Lederharnisch und voller Bewaffnung eine eindrucksvolle  Erscheinung war. Wenn er so gut kämpfte wie er gerade eben aussah, sollte sie sich um ihn wohl keine Sorgen machen.

„Einen sicheren Weg, Haldir. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt eine Erklärung dafür, was Euch und so viele Eurer Krieger nach Arengard führt."

„Begleitet mich ein Stück", forderte er sie überraschender Weise auf und deutete hinaus auf die Landbrücke. „Es spricht sich besser unter vier Augen zu diesem Thema."

Sie hasste seinen Hang zur Dramatik. Wie weit sollten sie denn hinaus laufen, damit niemand sie verstehen konnte? Oder wollte er, dass sie ihm die Worte von den Lippen ablas? Bevor sie eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen konnte, hatte er sich auch schon umgewandt und marschierte energisch voran. Wenn sie sich nicht ihrerseits wie ein Kind verhalten wollte, blieb ihr kaum eine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. 

Ayla konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie misstrauisch das Meer zu beiden Seiten der sicher fünfzig Schritt breiten Landbrücke absuchte, ob nicht eines der Schleimungeheuer dort tückisch lauerte. Doch sie konnte beruhigt sein, denn eine undurchdringliche Barriere messerscharfer Felsen umgab nun die Insel und zog sich auch an der Landbrücke entlang. Sie ragten zum Teil übermannshoch aus dem Wasser und erklärten das Brandungsgeräusch, das sich am Vorabend nach dem Angriff erstmalig bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Niemand würde mehr über die See Arenor erreichen können, sie auf diesem Wege zu verlassen war allerdings ebenso unmöglich. Es blieb nur diese Landbrücke, die an ihren steilabfallenden Seiten mit niedrigen Büschen bewachsen und auf ihrer Krone ebenso gepflastert war wie die Hafenanlage.

Ungefähr einhundert Schritte war der Weg bereits sichtbar und soweit ging Haldir dann auch. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wartete Ayla düster, was er nun so Geheimnisvolles mitzuteilen hatte. Der Elbe ließ sich Zeit, betrachtete den Nebel, zog seine ledernen Unterarmschoner zurecht, die mit mattsilbernen Blattornamenten aus den Werkstätten der Arenai verziert waren und seufzte schließlich kurz. 

„Ihr seid ungerecht zu Andoris Leibwächterin gewesen", meinte er dann ruhig. „Und Ihr solltet auch nicht glauben, dass Andoris der Grund für unser Hiersein ist."

Dieses Spiel beherrschte sie auch, deswegen hob sie nur fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Meine Krieger und ich lagerten bereits seit zwei Tagen in den Hügelwäldern", erzählte er beinahe heiter. „Ihr dachtet nicht wirklich, dass wir Arengard sich selbst überlassen, nachdem klar war, dass der Hafen der erste Ort sein würde, an dem sich unsere neue Bestimmung enthüllen wird."

„So, klar war das also", schnaubte sie. „Und wenn schon. In Arengard sind fast eintausend Arenai versammelt, von denen jeder einzelne den Kampf gewöhnt ist. Ihr seid sehr überheblich, Herr Elb, wenn Ihr meint, Ihr müsstet Euch dort oben verstecken, um uns dann zu Hilfe zu eilen."

„Das haben wir schließlich auch nicht getan", widersprach er und die Anzeichen beginnender Verärgerung verschafften ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung.„Darum geht es auch nicht."

„Es geht nur darum. Wir sind hier, um Euch zu schützen und Ihr erleichtert unsere Aufgabe nicht unbedingt, wenn Ihr Euch in vorderster Linie postiert. Da draußen ist irgendetwas, das sicherlich nicht über unsere Ankunft erfreut ist. Diese Ungeheuer waren nur der Vorgeschmack, das wisst Ihr ebenso gut wie ich. Mir scheint eher, Ihr seid mir nach Eurem ersten Tod sehr versessen darauf, aller Welt zu beweisen, dass Ihr auch einen Kampf _überleben_ könnt, sonst würdet Ihr Euch nicht hier aufstellen wie eine Zielscheibe."

Bei ihren Worten waren seine Augen schmal geworden, ohne dass er ein recht bedrohliches Schimmern darin wirklich verbergen konnte. 

„Ich hätte nicht Übel Lust, etwas Verstand in Euren steinernen Arenai-Schädel zu prügeln, aber Ihr wisst, wie Elrond dazu steht" stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Also hört mir jetzt genau zu, denn ich werde keines der Wort mehr wiederholen. Arenor gehört Elben und Arenai gleichermaßen und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Ihr, die Ihr unsere Bestimmung teilen müsst, alleine auch den Blutzoll weiter dafür zahlt. 

Wir werden diese Aufgabe gemeinsam meistern, egal wie viele Leben es beide von uns kosten soll. Ihr habt nicht als einzige Schmerz, Trauer und Verlust kennen gelernt, er ist uns wohlvertraut, genauso wie der Kampf und das Töten. Wir werden uns nicht hinter Euch verstecken, Schildmeisterin, mögen Eure Schultern auch noch so breit und gutgerüstet sein und Eure Arme noch so sehr den Umgang mit dem Schwert gewöhnt." 

Ayla wandte sich ab und ließ abwesend ihren Blick über die graue, unfreundliche See wandern. Ihr war klar, dass er hier nicht nur für sich sprach, sondern dass diese Worte gleichermaßen von Elrond stammten. Seit sie dem Elbenlord bei seiner Ankunft gegenüber gestanden hatte, wusste sie, dass das friedliche Zeitalter auf Arenor seinem Ende zuging. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre ersten Lebensjahre bei Agir, zu dem sie als kleines Mädchen gekommen war, ohne ein Wissen um die Zeit davor. Eine unwillkommene Erinnerung in diesem Moment. 

„Ich war noch sehr klein, als ich hierher kam", erzählte sie widerstrebend und deutete mit der Hand eine Größe an, wonach sie ihm gerade bis zur Hüfte gereicht hätte. „Zwei Jahre nach meiner Ankunft weckte mich Agir eines Abends und nahm mich mit zum Hafen, mich ganz alleine. Erst war alles ganz still und dunkel, aber dann bemerkte ich das Leuchten draußen in der Zwischensee und ich entdeckte die Gestalten, die den Langen Weg hinunter kamen. Mithuviel, die Gefährtin Enuidils, trat damals endgültig den Weg nach Westen an." 

Ayla verstummte wieder. Es war ihr nicht gegeben, mit Worten diesen Augenblick zu schildern, als ihr erstmals leibhaftige Schönheit begegnete. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sich die Elbin zu ihr herunterbeugte, sie in ihren hellblauen Augen voller Weisheit und Güte ertrinken ließ. Auf den Grund ihrer Seele reichte dieser Blick, in Zeiten, an die sie selber keine Erinnerung hatte und in die Ferne, die sich ihr noch gar nicht enthüllt hatte. Dann hatte sie einen Mithril-Ring vom Finger gezogen, geformt wie ein zerfließender Stern mit einem blaugrauen, glitzernden Stein in der Mitte. Selbst Agir hatte nicht eingegriffen, als sie den Ring behutsam in die kleine Hand hatte fallen lassen, die Ayla ihr vorsichtig entgegenstreckte.

„Agir verbot mir, den Ring, den mir Mithuviel damals schenkte, offen zu tragen." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber so war es nun einmal. Aber eines ist mir damals sehr klar geworden: Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder jemand Leid über die Elben Arenors bringt."

Sie nahm die Kette ab, an der sie den Ring unter der schweren Kleidung trug und hielt sie zwischen sich und dem Elb hoch. Trotz des grauen Lichtes, das in der Nähe des Nebels herrschte, glitzerte der Ring wie befreit auf. 

„Ihr solltet ihn tragen, Schildmeisterin", forderte Haldir sie auf. „Wenn er an Euch weitergegeben wurde, dann dürft Ihr ihn nicht verbergen. Dieser Ring wurde vor sehr langer Zeit von Elben für einen der unseren gefertigt."

„Für Elben? Sehe ich aus wie eine Elbin?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte er. „Wenn Ihr nicht gerade diese seltsamen Dinge mit Euren Haaren macht, seid Ihr so elbisch wie ich auch. Steckt den Ring an Euren Finger und befreit Euch von Agirs wohlgemeinter, aber irregeleiteter Lehre über den Schutz Arenors. Das, was am Ende dieser Landbrücke auf uns wartet, braucht die vereinte Kraft von Elben und Arenai."

Mit deutlichem Unbehagen kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Sie hielt es für falsch, aber trotzdem verschaffte es ihr Vergnügen, kaum spürte sie das kühle Metall an ihrem linken Ringfinger. „Ihr Elben seid wirklich besessen von Ringen."

„Glaubt mir, das hat auch seine guten Gründe."

„Ich kenne die Geschichten", winkte sie ab. „Und glaubt ausnahmsweise mir, dieser hier hat wahrlich keine Zauberkräfte. Wahrscheinlich werde ich beim nächsten Kampf irgendwo damit hängen bleiben und getötet werden."

„Eher nicht", befand Haldir. „Nun gut, gehen wir dieses Unternehmen also gemeinsam an."

Wie auf Kommando blickten sie beide Richtung Insel zurück. Andoris schlanke Gestalt zwischen Boyar und Lemna brachte eine Sorgenfalte auf Aylas Stirn zurück. „Mit Einschränkungen, Haldir. Da Ihr offenbar nicht gewillt seid, den Jungen an einen Eurer Mellyrn zu ketten, bestehe ich darauf, dass er Lemnas Schutz unterstellt wird. Er ist sicherlich ein guter Bogenschütze und kann bestimmt auch wunderbar singen, aber er ist einfach zu unerfahren."

Der Waldelb deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme werde ich mich gerne beugen, Schildmeisterin. Ebenso sehr habe ich es gestern begrüßt, dass Ihr ihn mit einem so wichtigen Auftrag aus Arengard fortschicktet."

„Könnt Ihr niemals den Spott aus Eurer Stimme lassen?"

„Es war mir todernst", versicherte er, aber seine Augen lachten dabei. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass er gerade jetzt erst ankommen würde, wäre Unterstützung aus Ithuris bei einem ungleich stärkeren Angriff ganz sicher noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

„Eure Zunge ist so spitz wie Eure Ohren."

„Schildmeisterin, nicht spitzer als die Euren."

 Ayla kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn zeitgleich hatten alle Elben die Bogen hochgenommen und einen Pfeil eingelegt. Auch Boyar hielt nun sein Schwert in der Hand. Ayla und Haldir fuhren herum, folgten damit der Blickrichtung der Krieger. Der Nebel hatte sich während ihres Disputs noch weiter zurückgezogen und nun enthüllte er langsam die Umrisse eines mächtigen Bauwerks, das völlig die Landbrücke einnahm. Fassungslos glitt Aylas Blick über die schlanken, aber mächtigen Türme, die sich zu beiden Seiten der Landbrücke aus dem Meer erhoben, die breiten Fundamente wuchsen aus dem Meer und verbanden sich mit dem Land. Zwischen den Türmen schien eine massive, hohe Mauer aus weißem Stein zu stehen, keine Fuge, keinen Spalt konnte sie darin erkennen. Die Landbrücke war verschlossen, man musste ein Vogel sein, um hier einen Weg zu finden.

„Das kann nicht sein", murmelte Ayla verwirrt. „Sie können uns hier nicht einsperren."

„Es ist Elbenwerk", behauptete Haldir. „Die Form, das Material, genau wie der Hafen. Also muss es für uns errichtet worden sein und nicht, um uns den Weg zu erschweren. Betrachten wir es näher."

Sie wünschte sich, ebenso sicher zu sein, behielt ihre Bedenken aber für sich. Auf ein knappes Handzeichen setzte sich Boyar in Bewegung. Auch Andoris folgte ihm, was Lemna mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln bemerkte und sie ebenfalls in Bewegung brachte. Begleitet von den aufrückenden Bogenschützen näherten sie sich mit gebotener Vorsicht diesem neuen Zeichen der baldigen Ankunft an ihrem Ziel. 

Bei genauer Betrachtung verrieten die breiten Furchen auf den Innenseiten der Türme, dass es wohl eine Möglichkeit gab, dieses ansonsten fugenlose Steintor nach oben zu bewegen und damit einen Durchlass zu schaffen. Der Mechanismus dafür konnte nur in den Türmen zu finden sein. Haldir wandte sich nach links, begleitet von Andoris und Lemna während Ayla nach rechts schritt, nur begleitet von Boyar. Je näher sie dem Turm kamen, desto mehr enthüllte seine Oberfläche, dass es wirklich Elbenwerk war, wunderschön in seiner Ausführung, die den Stein wie die Rinde eines Baumes aussehen ließ. 

An einer Stelle hatten die Bildhauer Wurzeln herausgearbeitet, die sich rechts und links um eine Tür zu winden schienen. Bedauerlicherweise schien es nur so, denn statt einer Tür gab es nur Stein und eine Aufschrift darüber, die zwar lesbar aber nicht unbedingt hilfreich war.

„Der ersten Melodie Iluvatars zum Schutze und zum Glanze", las Boyar und runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen, dass ich jedes Mal einen Elb rufen soll, wenn ich in diesen Turm will?"

Ayla betrachtete abwechselnd die ganze Tür und die Schrift. _Warum eigentlich nicht?_ dachte sie und legte ihre Hand auf den glatten Stein. Es verwunderte sie nicht einmal, als die Tür ohne jedes Geräusch nach innen aufschwang und den Weg in einen weitläufigen, von Lichtschalen erleuchteten Raum freigaben.

„Frag Haldir, es liegt an den Ohren", brummte sie auf Boyars unausgesprochene Frage hin und trat dann vorsichtig ein. 

Nach den ersten Schritten blieb sie erst einmal stehen und hielt den Atem an. Nichts geschah, kein göttliches Feuer ging auf sie nieder, kein unsichtbarer Wächter durchbohrte sie mit ebenso unsichtbaren Pfeilen, sie war offenbar willkommen. 

Nachdenklich sah sie sich um. Mobiliar gab es keins, nur in die Wände eingelassene Nischen mit darin herausgearbeiteten Bänken. Torwächter brauchten offenbar wenig Bequemlichkeit. Dafür lagerten auf einfachen Regalen Dutzende von Köchern voller frischer, schneeweißer Pfeile, Schwerter in der typischen geschwungenen Form der elbischen Waffenschmiede und arenorische Sicheläxte mit Ebenholzschäften und schwarzer Klinge, die verheerende Wunden schlagen konnte, wenn sie richtig eingesetzt wurden. 

Gegenüber dem Eingang fand sich eine weitere Tür, die wohl auf die andere Seite des Torbaus hinausging. Ayla hütete sich, sie jetzt schon zu öffnen, solange sie nicht einen Blick von oben auf die verborgene Seite der Landbrücke hatte werfen können.

Zur Rechten führte eine Wendeltreppe nach unten in den tieferen, unterhalb der Landbrücke liegenden Fuß des Turms und eine weitere hinauf auf seine Spitze und da es hier nichts mehr zu entdecken gab, nahm Ayla den Weg nach oben. Auch die Treppe war von Lichtschalen erhellt, deren warmes Licht den Ankömmlingen jedenfalls nichts Böses verhieß. Die Treppe reichte weit hinauf bis in die Spitze, doch Ayla trat auf halber Höhe in einen Raum hinaus, der zu allen Seiten hin hohe, schmale Fenster aufwies. Eines davon reichte bis zum Boden und war eher ein Ausgang auf einen umlaufenden Sims hinter einer hohen Brüstung und mit einem weiteren Durchlass auf die Torkrone, die in der Mitte einen so breiten Weg auswies, dass zwei Wächter dort bequem nebeneinander von einem Turm zum anderen patrouillieren konnten. Große Schilde hingen sorgfältig aufgereiht an der seezugewandten Torkrone, die Wächter brauchten sie im Falle eines Angriffs nur aufzunehmen. 

Im Wachraum selber befand sich in der Mauer in einer Nische ein kurzer Hebel, der nach unten zeigte. Ayla rührte ihn zwar nicht an, aber sie war sicher, dass man damit das Tor würde heben können. Sie wandte sich davon ab und trat auf die Torkrone hinaus, auf der ihr Haldir bereits langsam entgegenkam. Fast genau in der Mitte trafen sie sich. 

„Wart Ihr schon oben im Turm?" erkundigte sich der Elb, während er nachdenklich den Weg unter sich in den Nebel hinein beobachtete.

„Nein, Ihr?"

„Soeben. Es gibt große Feuerschalen, die mit einer Art Othun-Öl gefüllt sind und in der Dunkelheit bis nach Ithuris zu sehen sein werden."

„Aber auch in die andere Richtung", ergänzte sie ohne große Begeisterung. „Fragt sich, ob sie Freunde begrüßen oder Feinde verschrecken sollen."

„Der wahre Zweck wird wie immer in der Mitte liegen."

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als sich das Tor unter ihren Füssen ohne Vorwarnung und begleitet von einem dunklen Scharren nach oben bewegte. Ayla fuhr herum, aber Boyar stand noch immer auf dem Sims und hob zur Beteuerung seiner Unschuld die Hände.

„Bring es nach unten!" hörte sie dann hinter sich Haldir aufgebracht schreien und im nächsten Moment stoppte die Bewegung, um wieder in die andere Richtung einzusetzen. Im anderen Turm erschien Andoris, den Lemna an seinem Umhang gefasst hatte und nun aus dem Wächterraum herausbeförderte. Haldir schien nicht zu wissen, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, schließlich entschied er sich für ein eher schmerzliches Lächeln. „Ich werde ihn nach Gildanna schicken, dort kann er kein Unheil anrichten."

Ein Ruf ertönte von der Arengard zugewandten Seite des Tores und die Stimme war Ayla sehr vertraut. Sie beugte sich über die Brüstung und winkte der Arenai, die mit in den Seiten gestützten Händen dicht vor dem Tor stand, freudig zu. „Hivia, wir hatten dich noch nicht erwartet."

„Dachtest du, ich lasse mir das hier entgehen?" lachte die Pferdeherrin der Arenai und winkte so heftig zurück, dass die mit langen, bunten Bändern verzierten Zöpfe an ihren Schläfen auf und ab wippten. „Bist du unter die Baumeister gegangen oder hat das dein Elbenfreund ganz nebenbei mit einer Handbewegung hergezaubert?"

„Mit solchen Kleinigkeiten gibt er sich nicht ab", antwortete Ayla grinsend. „Dieses Ding hier war einfach da, wer weiß, was noch alles kommt. Hast du schon von gestern Abend gehört?"

„Ich habe die ekligen Flecken auf der Pier gesehen. Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen, wenn du Ungeheuer im Hafen abschlachtest, wahrscheinlich wird der Stein nie wieder sauber." Hivia schüttete sich sofort aus vor Lachen. Sie war nicht nur die hübscheste und zierlichste Arenai, die je Arenor betreten hatte, sondern auch die fröhlichste. Vielleicht lag es an dem Umgang mit den Pferden, dass ihr jede Grimmigkeit fehlte. „Komm schon, Ayla, mir wird der Nacken steif, hier unten spricht es sich besser."

Ayla beugte sich noch etwas vor, um den Abstand zum Boden besser einschätzen zu können, wenn sie den direkten Weg nähme, aber eine Hand schloss sich von hinten um ihren Schwertgürtel und zog sie zurück.

„Nein!" befand Haldir und drängte sie Richtung Wächterraum. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr würdet den Sprung überleben, aber auch die Beine einer Arenai können brechen und das ist das Letzte, was jetzt gebraucht wird."

Ayla beeilte sich, den Torbau zu verlassen. Nur nebenbei registrierte sie, dass sich Haldirs Bogenschützen anschickten, es dauerhaft zu besetzen. Sie drängte sich an einigen von ihnen im Treppenhaus vorbei und lief dann hinaus. Hivia schloss sie lachend in die Arme, hielt sie dann ein Stück von sich, um sie näher zu betrachten. Was sie sah, schien sie zufrieden zu stellen, denn ihre hellblauen Augen erstrahlten. 

„Es geht dir also gut, teure Freundin. Ich hatte Schlimmes befürchtet, als ich von den Träumern hörte. Andererseits kenne ich dich und es braucht schon mehr als einen Elb, um dich aus der Bahn zu werfen. – Ihr seid also der Übeltäter." Hivia wandte sich Haldir zu, der Ayla langsamer gefolgt war und musterte ihn grinsend. „Als es geschah, hatten wir nur einen Träumer, der schreiend erwachte und er hat Euch recht gut beschrieben. Schön und grausam, bis zu den Knöcheln in Blut watend und so weiter. Im Laufe der letzten Tage wurde die Geschichte allerdings immer blumiger, Bengor ist eben noch ein halbes Kind. 

Hah, ein Elbe in Rüstung, das war die Reise von Bremdal alleine schon wert. Was Euch jetzt noch fehlt, ist das passende Pferd dazu. Mal überlegen, ich glaube, ich habe genau das richtige mitgebracht. Sie wird Euch gefallen, eine gutausgebildete Stute aus der Linie Helefins. Ein bisschen überheblich ist sie, so gut sind Heleloths Begabung und Aussehen. Ihr werdet fabelhaft miteinander auskommen." Zufrieden tätschelte sie seinen Arm und hakte sich dann bei Ayla unter, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. „Angenehm, dass wir die Elben jetzt berühren können. Komm schon, für dich habe ich auch einen vierbeinigen Freund dabei. Dein Mellivil ist schon zu alt, für was jetzt auf uns zukommt. Es wäre eine Schande, ihn in die Kämpfe zu reiten. Besser wir stellen ihn auf die Weide zu ein paar hübschen Stuten, damit er weitergibt, was ihn immer auszeichnete. Das wird ihn glücklich machen wie ein Nonuk in der Höhle. 

Hör auf, dich nach Haldir umzudrehen, der Elb ist alt genug und wird sowieso erst mal diese Torgeschichte organisieren wollen. Du hast heute Abend noch genug Zeit, die ganzen wichtigen Strategie-Sachen mit ihm zu besprechen. Er ist doch Gast im Großen Haus? Natürlich ist er das, selbst mit Agir als Vater hast du ein Minimum an Höflichkeit erlernt. Ich habe sein Lager oben in den Hügeln gesehen und ein paar Männer hingeschickt, damit sie alles einladen und nach Arengard bringen."

Ayla erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran, dass Hivia – wenn sie aufgeregt war – auch die _schwatzhafteste Arenai war, die jemals einen Fuß auf die Insel gesetzt hatte. Für die nächsten Stunden sorgte Hivia für ununterbrochene Betriebsamkeit, währenddessen sie nur von wenigen Augenblicken abgesehen Ayla mit Nachrichten aus Bremdal, von ihrem Weg hierher und von den Bewohnern des Gestütes versorgte. Hivias helle Stimme umhüllte die Schildmeisterin wie ein angenehmer Sommerregen und wusch gleichsam die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr herunter. _

Erst als am Abend erstmals der Schein der Wachfeuer auf den Tortürmen Arengard ungewohnt erleuchtete, holte die Wirklichkeit die Schildmeisterin wieder ein. Ayla stand am seewärtigen Fenster der Traumkammer, die sie am Nachmittag zu ihrem Schlafraum umfunktioniert hatte, da durch die von Hivia verursachte Anwesenheit der vielen Elben im Großen Haus der Platz ein wenig eng geworden war. Die Träume waren hier nicht einmal mehr Erinnerung, kein Hauch von ihnen war noch zu bemerken. Vor der Wirklichkeit schauderte ihr sehr viel mehr.

Es würde wohl im Laufe der Nacht passieren, dass der Nebel endgültig verschwand und das Land, in dem sie nun zu wirken hatten, den scharfen Augen der Elben und Arenai freigab. Sie waren der neuen Küste sehr nah, alle spürten es. Das Tor war mit der anderen Hälfte von Haldirs Männern besetzt, sie patrouillierten auf der Torkrone und hielten sich in den Türmen auf. Arenai waren keine unter ihnen, sie bewachten den Hafen und die seewärtigen Grenzen Arengards. Nicht nur, dass es ohnehin keinen sehr reizte, eine ganze Nacht in einem Elbenbauwerk zu verbringen, der Gedanke, dies auch noch in Gesellschaft von Elben zu tun, wirkte erst recht abschreckend. In dieser Frage gab es jedenfalls keine Unstimmigkeiten.

Es würde noch genug andere geben, erkannte sie mit einem unmerklichen Seufzer, kaum hatte sie den großen Speisesaal betreten. Die elbischen Gäste bevölkerten die linke Seite der u-förmigen Tafel, die Arenai die rechte. Vor Kopf saßen bereits Hivia, Boyar, Haldir, Andoris und Romin, einer der Beobachter. Der einzige freie Platz war noch zwischen Haldir und Andoris und so fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal, erneut von Elben eingekreist zu sein_._

_Dies wird ein wirklich wunderbarer Abend werden_, überlegte sie missmutig, während die gesamte Gesellschaft in tiefem Schweigen das Essen einnahm. 

Offenbar hatte die Köchin des Großen Hauses ein ungewohnter Anfall von Ehrgeiz gepackt, denn was aufgetischt wurde, unterschied sich stark von dem, was sie sonst ihrer Schildmeisterin präsentierte. Möglicherweise hatte auch einer der Elben kurzerhand die Küche übernommen, zuzutrauen war es ihnen. Ayla schob die eigentlich sehr appetitlich aussehenden Speisen auf ihrem Teller herum, denn die Tischgesellschaft, die eher einer Schlachtaufstellung zweier verfeindeter Stämme glich, hatte ihre Kehle zu eng werden lassen. 

Schließlich war es die große Menge Wein, die in den sicherlich nicht vom vielen Reden durstigen Kehlen verschwand, die dafür sorgte, dass sich die Stimmung langsam hob. Hivia war ohnehin nicht von solchen Äußerlichkeiten zu beeindrucken und hatte sich in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung mit Andoris vertieft. Sie schien den jungen Elben recht amüsant zu finden und immer wieder durchbrach ihr Lachen wie ein Lichtstrahl die gedrückte Atmosphäre. Haldir nutzte die Gelegenheit, Romin auszufragen und zu Aylas Verwunderung gab der Beobachter mit nie gekannter Bereitwilligkeit Auskunft.

Selbst Boyar, wenn er nicht gerade Wein in sich hineinschüttete oder riesige Portionen Essen vernichtete, erzählte so laut von seiner Mitra-Jagd mit Andoris, dass sich nach und nach die Aufmerksamkeit von Elben und Arenai gleichermaßen auf ihn richtete. Da Boyar seinen elbischen Jagdbegleiter mit Lob geradezu überschüttete, endete es damit, dass die Arenai dem jungen Mann schließlich doch wohlwollend zunickten. 

_Nur das nicht auch noch!_ heulte Ayla innerlich auf, als es kam wie es kommen musste: einer der Elben erhob sich am Ende der Geschichte und stimmte ein heiteres Lied über Jäger und das Jagdglück an. Zwei Strophen so ziemlich am Ende waren offenbar gerade eben hinzugedichtet und handelten von der ungleichen Verbindung Boyars und Andoris und verströmten Witz und Frohsinn. 

Ayla verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, ihre Stirn einige Male gegen die handdicke Tischplatte zu schlagen, um diesem Alptraum zu entfliehen.

„Ein Balrog ist gegen Euch eine Frohnatur", raunte ihr Haldir amüsiert zu. „So düster habe ich Euch nicht mehr erlebt, seit ich Euch das Steinmesser wegnahm."

„Glaubt Ihr, mit dieser Bemerkung hellt Ihr meine Stimmung unbedingt auf?"

„Sollte ich das denn?"

„Ihr könntet Euch wenigstens bemühen, immerhin sind wir durch unser Blut verbunden", erwiderte sie ätzend. 

Mit einem kaum weniger boshaften Lächeln beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und Ayla konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen, ohne sich Andoris an den Hals zu werfen. „In der Tat, Schildmeisterin, eine perfekte Verbindung. Schade, dass Ihr Euch nicht erinnert, wie Ihr da in meinen Armen lagt, auf dieser sonnendurchfluteten Lichtung."

„Es hat geschneit."

„Das war davor." Spöttisch hob er seinen Weinpokal in ihre Richtung. „Ich habe Euch schon erstaunlich oft in meinen Armen gehalten. Ihr verliert bereits den Überblick."

„Und jedes einzige Mal davon war ich entweder halb erfroren, fast tot oder sonst wie nicht bei Sinnen."

„Da Ihr gerade dabei seid, Euch in Wein zu ertränken, stehen meine Aussichten für den heutigen Abend auch ganz gut."

Angewidert starrte sie ihn an, bis sie merkte, dass er kaum noch seine Heiterkeit unterdrücken konnte und musste selber lachen. „Es würde sich nicht gut machen, oder? Die Schildmeisterin sinnlos betrunken und ein ermüdeter Waldelb, der sie den Turm raufzerrt."

„Boyar würde mir die Kehle durchschneiden."

„Die Gefahr ist gering, denke ich", murmelte sie, da ihr treuer Gefährte bereits fast das Stadium der Trunkenheit erreicht hatte, in dem er sich gewöhnlich zum Schlafen niedersacken ließ. Fast beneidete sie ihn darum, dass er so einfach das Leben hinnahm. 

„Schon wieder Düsterkeit", stellte Haldir fest. „Was ist es nun?"

„In ein paar Stunden geht die Sonne auf und wir werden sehen, an welche Küste es Arenor getrieben hat."

„Die Ausschau alleine wird uns kaum weiterbringen."

Ein kalter Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken. „Ich habe Arenor noch nie verlassen."

Haldir schenkte sich Wein nach, als ob er die Antwort hinauszögern wollte. „Die neue Welt hier kenne ich auch nicht, aber nach dem, was sie uns gestern Abend zur Begrüßung schickte, wird sie mir nicht gefallen. Wir sollten es vorsichtig angehen lassen und zunächst kleinere Beobachtungstrupps aussenden. Sobald wir mehr wissen, können wir uns eine andere Strategie überlegen."

„Gildanna muss informiert werden."

„Elrond weiß Bescheid." Auf das ‚Wie' ging er nicht weiter ein. „Er teilt meine Meinung, überlässt die Entscheidung jedoch Euch."

„Tatsächlich?" wunderte sie sich. „Und Ihr?"

„Ebenso. Ich schätze Euch hoch, Schildmeisterin, auch wenn Ihr es nicht glauben mögt.  Bis auf diese Besessenheit von gefährlichen Steinen handelt Ihr umsichtig und klug. Außerdem versteht Ihr es zu kämpfen, was wohl in der Zukunft sehr vorteilhaft sein wird."

Ayla schüttelte sich leicht. „Es war einfacher, als Elben und Arenai noch getrennte Wege gingen, viel einfacher. Also gut, Haldir von Ithuris, dann verfahren wir so, wie Ihr es vorgeschlagen habt und schicken Kundschafter aus. In den Krieg können wir noch früh genug ziehen."

Zustimmend neigte er den Kopf.

***

Nachdem der Morgennebel sich verzogen hatte, lag die neue Küste vor ihnen. Nichts daran ließ im Betrachter den Wunsch entstehen, sie näher kennen zu lernen. Das Land fiel rau und zerklüftet in eine unruhige, bleigraue See, die sich unter lautem Tosen an die Felsen warf. Jenseits des Wachtores war alle Sonne verschwunden, graues Licht umhüllte den Landstrich, den man von der Spitze der Wachtürme erkennen konnte. Der Anblick war Ayla aus ihrem Traum vertraut, der sich auch in der zurückliegenden Nacht wiederholt hatte. Sie wusste, dass die Kundschafter verwundetes Land finden würden, gefangen in einem ewigen Dämmerlicht, bewohnt von Kreaturen, denen Licht und Farbe göttlich erscheinen mussten. Mithrain, Graue Grenze, hatten sie diesen Küstenstreifen Escalondes genannt, da ihnen ein anderer Name noch nicht bekannt war. 

Die sechs Kundschafter, die zu drei Gruppen aufgeteilt waren, würden sich nach Westen, Norden und Süden wenden und drei Tagesritte weit erkunden, wer Mithrain bewohnte. Es gab strikte Anweisung, den Kontakt mit den Bewohnern zu meiden und sich unbemerkt im Land zu bewegen. Die Pferde würden die Kundschafter nur einige Stunden weit tragen, dann hatten sie bei einem ihnen vertrauten Hüter zurückzubleiben, den Hivia persönlich instruierte. 

Ayla beobachtete den Aufbruch vom Wachturm aus. Mit undurchdringlicher Miene sah sie zu, wie sich zum ersten Mal das Tor hob und die Reiter in schnellem Galopp hinausritten. Niemanden erschien es ratsam, sich länger als nötig auf der Landbrücke aufzuhalten, wo es keine Deckung vor welchem Feind auch immer gab. Alle Reiter trugen unter ihren grauen Umhängen Harnisch und Waffen, die sie auch einsetzen sollten, wenn sie in Gefahr gerieten. Trotzdem hoffte die Schildmeisterin, dass es nicht dazu käme, denn zunächst war das Verborgene ihr größter Schutz. 

Ayla war nicht alleine auf dem Turm, Romin hatte sich zu ihr gesellt. Sein altes, aber immer sehr rosiges Gesicht war mit unverkennbaren Sorgenfalten überzogen. Ab und zu seufzte er vernehmlich, bis sie sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu ihm umdrehte und ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Sie werden schlechte Nachrichten mitbringen", erklärte er sofort. „Escalonde ist von Unglück überschattet."

„_Das_ ist offensichtlich, Meister Romin, sonst wären wir nicht hier."

„Krieg zieht herauf."

Sie fragte nicht, woher er das wusste, er war ein Beobachter. „Zwischen wem?"

„Die Kundschafter werden es dir vielleicht berichten, Schildmeisterin."

„Dann warten wir eben ab", schloss sie sofort das Thema, denn im Vergleich zu Temlar liebte es der rundliche Beobachter noch sehr viel mehr, sich in geheimnisvollen Andeutungen geradezu zu suhlen. „Gibt es schon neue Nachrichten von Temlar?"

„Nicht viel." Romin legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, als würde er in sich hineinlauschen. „Er erwartet noch immer Oryns Rückkehr, doch der Herr der verlorenen Quellen lässt sich Zeit. Temlar wird noch in Gildanna bleiben."

„Was macht Elrond?"

„Gildanna ist erstarkt, die Elben machen sich bereit. Du brauchst dich um das Binnenland nicht zu sorgen."

„Wie beruhigend", spottete sie und wandte sich ab.

 Es wäre nicht sehr hilfreich, auf dem Wachturm zu bleiben. Sechs Tage blieben ihr, bis man die Kundschafter zurückerwartete und diese wusste sie zu nutzen, um ihre Krieger darin zu üben, auch in Gemeinschaft mit anderen zu kämpfen. Beim Angriff auf den Hafen hatten sie sich zwar bewährt, doch wer wusste schon, was noch alles kam. Hivia teilte Pferde zu, behielt aber eine Herde von einhundert Tieren zurück. Diese würden bald nach Lichtfall geschickt werden, um den Bestand der Elben zu ergänzen. 

„Ich werde sie selbst zu Elrond bringen", erklärte sie Ayla beim Abendessen am vierten Abend nach dem Aufbruch der Kundschafter. „Aber erst muss ich wissen, was die Kundschafter gefunden haben. Du weißt, dass ich neugierig bin."

„Andoris wird dich begleiten." 

Der junge Elb öffnete den Mund, um sofort zu protestieren, doch Haldir brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. 

„Wie schön", lächelte Hivia und nahm der Anordnung die versteckte Kränkung. „Wir werden uns gut unterhalten, junger Herr. Ich bin sehr neugierig auf Ithuris und Gildanna, alles müsst Ihr mir erklären."

Haldir erhob sich abrupt. Als Ayla seinem Blick folgte, stand auch sie auf. Einer der Hafenwächter war eingetreten und durchmaß schnellen Schrittes den Saal. Vor Ayla neigte er knapp den Kopf. „Die Torwächter melden die Ankunft der Nord-Kundschafter."

_‚Vor der Zeit'_ dachte Ayla immer wieder, während sie im Laufschritt zum Wachtor stürmte. Eine große Menge Elben und Arenai fand sich schließlich ein, als das Tor sich hob und die zwei Reiter ihre Pferde zügelten. Im Schein der großen Wachfeuer war ihre Erschöpfung deutlich und sie waren völlig verdreckt. Trotzdem ließ es sich der Elb nicht nehmen, erst Ayla und dann Haldir höflich einen Gruß zu entbieten. Sein arenorischer Begleiter verzichtete auf lange Vorreden. 

„Unüberwindlicher Sumpf", erklärte Drangar, der schon aus vielen Träumen lebend aber nicht ohne tiefe Wunden zurückgekehrt war, die ihn hart gemacht hatten. „Dort gibt es kein Durchkommen, weder für uns noch für ein Tier, das größer als ein Nonuk ist. Es beginnt ohne Vorwarnung. Ich bin bis zu den Schultern in diesem stinkenden Matsch versunken und Gilawan hat mich nur mit Mühe wieder auf festes Land ziehen können. Fast wären wir beide gestorben."

Der Elb neigte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das Land im Norden ist tot, Herrin. Weder Baum noch Getier scheinen eine Seele zu haben, sie sind innerlich erstarrt."

„So ungefähr", brummte Drangar und schüttelte sich. „Es ist dieses verdammte graue Licht, das einem das Leben aussaugt."

Ayla schickte beide fort, um sich den eingetrockneten Schlamm vom Körper zu waschen und etwas zu ruhen. Trotzdem war sie nicht überrascht, als es spät am Abend an ihre Tür klopfte und Drangar eintrat. Stumm deutete sie auf einen Krug noch warmen Gewürzweins und wartete, bis er sich eingeschenkt und einen tiefen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Mithrains Luft ist zwar warm, aber trotzdem fährt einem Kälte in die Knochen", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ein schlechtes Land, Schildmeisterin, Tod in jedem Sandkorn."

„Was hast du wirklich gesehen, Drangar?"

„Zerstörung", schnaubte er. „Keine Ahnung, ob der Elbe es auch bemerkt hat, wir sprachen nicht darüber, aber Gilawan ist schließlich nicht blind. Wir sind mit den anderen zuerst vier Stunden landeinwärts geritten. Das Gelände war ganz ordentlich, etwas felsig, aber nicht schwierig. In einer Landsenke trennten wir uns dann und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Die Landschaft ähnelt in ihrem Bewuchs den Hügelwäldern, nur wie aus einem Alptraum entsprungen. Dürre knochenweiße Bäume mit kleinen, schlaffen Blättern, viel Strauchwerk voller langer Dornen und dazwischen kurzes Gras, so scharf wie Dolche. Kaum Tiere und wenn, dann kleine Nager, kieselgroße blasse Käfer und einige recht armselige Vögel." Allein die Erinnerung daran verdüsterte seine Miene. „Die erste Nacht lagerten wir an einem kleinen Fluss, dessen Wasser trüb und tot waren. Am nächsten Tag zogen wir dann weiter und fanden die ersten Aschekreise."

„Was fandet ihr?"

„Große runde Flecken in der Landschaft, in denen alles verbrannt war. Es war nicht mehr frisch, aber die Orte sind verflucht, glaub mir. Dort wird nie wieder Leben sein."

„Aber es war dort welches?"

„Als wir den letzten auf unserem Weg verließen, ging der Elb schon voraus. Ich blieb noch und scharrte etwas tiefer in der Asche herum."

„Wieso?"

Drangar entblößte seine Zähne in einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Wenn etwas so genau brennt, hat jemand Feuer gelegt und niemand legt Feuer, um einfach nur einen Aschekreis in die Landschaft zu zeichnen. Knochen, Schildmeisterin, die Überreste von mindestens einem Dutzend lebender Wesen, die auf zwei Beinen gingen und Schädel wie wir hatten." 

Er griff in seine Gürteltasche und warf einen handlangen Gegenstand auf den Tisch. Ayla beugte sich vor und betrachtete das noch immer mit Asche überzogene Etwas voller Interesse. Sie hatte zwar eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, forderte aber Drangar mit einem Nicken zum Weitersprechen auf. 

„Ein Schwertgriff, so klein, dass er für eines unserer Kinder gemacht sein könnte. Gut gearbeitet ist er auch nicht, aber es ist eindeutig der Rest einer Waffe. Dort wurde gekämpft und ich verwette mein Pferd, dass es für die anderen Aschekreise ebenso gilt."

„Du solltest keine aussichtslosen Wetten schließen, die Hivias Zorn erregen könnten", murmelte sie, noch immer fasziniert von dem kleinen Schwertgriff. „Und ihr seid niemandem begegnet?"

„Keiner einzigen Seele." Müde wandte er sich wieder der Tür zu. „War vielleicht auch besser so. Mag sein, dass die anderen beiden Trupps mehr Erfolg haben."

_Oder sie sind selber schon unter einer Schicht Asche verschwunden,_ dachte Ayla beunruhigt_. Feuer und Asche, tote Bewohner Escalondes, die mit Schwertern für Kinder fochten und ihren Kampf verloren. Dieses Land schickt sich an, meine schlimmsten Erwartungen zu erfüllen._

Zwei Tage später dann trafen die übrigen Kundschafter gemeinsam wieder in Arenor zusammen mit dem Pferdehüter ein, der augenblicklich von Hivia in Beschlag genommen wurde, da sie wissen wollte, wie die Tiere den Aufenthalt in Escalonde vertragen hatten. Auf Ayla jedenfalls machten die Pferde einen ungleich gelasseneren Eindruck als die vier Männer, die sehr müde und auch etwas niedergeschlagen wirkten. 

Es war mitten in der Nacht nach ihrer Rückkehr, dass Ayla einen der Tortürme bis zu seiner Krone erstieg, über der in einer breiten flachen Schale das Wachfeuer ruhig brannte. Sie sah hinaus auf die ferne Küste und dachte über das nach, was man ihr berichtet hatte. Auf eine Steinwüste waren die Kundschafter im Süden getroffen und auf Leben. 

Sie hatten eine Gruppe Männer, Frauen und Kinder entdeckt, die ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut in winzigen Hütten mit sich herumtrugen, die auf Karren montiert waren und von grobschlächtigen, behörnten Tieren gezogen wurden, die ihnen gleichzeitig als Lasttier, Milchlieferant und wohl auch Fleischquelle dienten. Mithrains Bewohner waren deutlich kleiner als Elben oder Arenai, mit aschblonden, struppigen Haaren und massigen Körpern. _Fast wie das bartlose Schattenbild eines Zwerges_, hatte der Elb erklärt, der zusammen mit seinem arenorischen Begleiter diesen Nomaden einen ganzen Tag lang im Verborgenen gefolgt war. 

Rudagon ‚Steinsammler' hatten sie sie genannt, denn immer wieder hatten sie sich mit kleinen Körben aufgemacht, um faustgroße, knollenartige Steine aufzusammeln und sie nachher in ihren Hütten zu verstauen. 

Sie waren den Kundschaftern nah genug gekommen, dass sie ihre Sprache vernommen und verstanden hatten. Eine einfache, schmucklose Art des Sindarin und auf eine Art gesprochen, dass sogar die Arenai dagegen wohl wie Sänger klangen. Aus ihren wenigen Gesprächen hatte sich ergeben, dass die Steinsammler offenbar ihre Schätze zu einer größeren Stadt im Westen bringen würden. Barcanem hieß der Ort, von dem sie nur mit Abscheu sprachen und dessen Bewohner in ihren Gesprächen immer das laute Volk genannt wurden. Es ließen sich kaum Rückschlüsse aus diesem Namen ziehen, da die Rudagon nur sehr wenig sprachen und sie wohl auch Elben und Arenai ähnlich bezeichnen würden. 

Auch die letzten Kundschafter hatten nicht wirklich hilfreiche Kunde gebracht, denn auf dem Weg nach Westen erstreckte sich ein Wald, den sie in den wenigen Tagen nicht zur Gänze durchqueren konnten. Trotzdem gab gerade Taurhoss Anlass zur Hoffnung, denn im Gegensatz zum Land in Norden und Süden zweifelten weder Elcaran, der Elb noch sein arenorischer Begleiter Adrim daran, dass er lebendig war. Das Geräusch unterschiedlichster Vögel und anderen Getiers hatte ihn mit einem stetigen Flüstern erfüllt und ihm auch seinen Namen gegeben. Auch die Bäume, die den Mellyrn in Größe und Beschaffenheit sehr ähnlich waren, schienen gesund zu sein.

Die beiden Kundschafter hatten keine feindlichen Geschöpfe ausmachen können, auch wenn sie beide das Gefühl hatten, ständig von fremden, neugierigen Augen beobachtet zu werden. Es gab Pfade durch den Wald und sie hatten Lagerplätze gefunden, die allerdings schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen worden waren. Alle Schattierungen von Grün, Braun und Gold hatten die Kundschafter zu ihrer Erleichterung gefunden, denn Mithrains bleigrauer Schleier drückte sonst jedem, der an Sonnenlicht gewöhnt war, auf die Seele.

„Noch scheint man uns nicht entdeckt zu haben."

Sie hatte ihn zwar nicht gehört, aber bereits gespürt, dass sie nicht länger alleine war. „Wir könnten abwarten, bis dieser Moment kommt."

Haldir lehnte sich neben ihr an die Brüstung und versank eine Weile in die Betrachtung der Dunkelheit. „Das wäre sicherlich die vorsichtigste Strategie."

„Wirklich?"

„Eigentlich nicht", schmunzelte er und wandte sich ihr zu. „Aber mir schien, Ihr wolltet diese Antwort hören."

„Sie klingt zumindest am angenehmsten. Andererseits ist es nie gut, von einem Land wie Escalonde überrascht zu werden."

„Warum nennt Ihr es so?"

„Die Beobachter benutzen diesen Namen schon seit Anbeginn Arenors. Es hieß immer, wenn Arenor die Zwischensee verlässt, erklingt die geheime Melodie und alles, was Melkor an Disharmonie erzeugte, wird wieder in Einklang mit Iluvatars großem Lied gebracht." Ayla seufzte und rieb sich über die Augen. „Solche geschwungenen Worte gefallen wahrscheinlich Euren Elbenohren, nicht wahr? Tatsächlich ist es wohl eher eine typische Beschreibung unserer Beobachter dafür, dass uns hier eine Menge Ärger erwartet. Nichts, in dem Melkor seine Finger hatte, kann gut und friedlich sein."

„Umso mehr ein Grund, freiwillig keinen Fuß an diese Küste mehr zu setzen."

„Haben unsere Seelen die Körper getauscht, ohne dass ich es bemerkte oder treibt Ihr einfach nur wieder eines Eurer Spiele?"

„Ich treibe niemals Spiele mit Euch, Schildmeisterin."

„Gut zu wissen." Entschlossen schlug sie mit den flachen Händen auf die Brüstung. „Wir sind hier, um Escalonde die Harmonie zurückzugeben und wenn das nur mit Hilfe unserer Schwerter gelingt, dann soll es eben so sein. Morgen werde ich Hivia und Euren enttäuschten Andoris auf die Reise nach Gildanna schicken, am Tag danach brechen wir auf."

„Nach Barcanem nehme ich an."

„Bislang haben wir von keinem anderen Ort gehört", bestätigte sie. „Wir werden dort wohl auffallen wie ein Petai mit goldenem Geweih, aber das ist nicht zu ändern. Eine ruhige Nacht wünsche ich Euch, Haldir von Ithuris, viele werden wir wohl vorerst nicht mehr haben."

***

Dafür war diese Nacht wirklich sehr ruhig. Sogar ihr Traum kam nicht und Ayla, die sehr dankbar war, dass ihr der regelmäßige Absturz kurz vor der Bergfestung erspart blieb, erwachte frisch und beinahe gutgelaunt. Um Andoris den Abschied zu versüßen, begleiteten sie, Boyar und Haldir ihn noch ein Stück des Weges. Ayla ritt ihr neues Pferd, das Hivia immer wieder in den höchsten Tönen lobte. Schon als sie es ihr übergeben hatte, war Ayla klar gewesen, dass dieser goldfarbene Hengst ein außergewöhnlicher Vertreter seiner Art war. Glormir übertraf Mellivil nicht nur an Kraft und Größe, sondern auch sein Wesen war augenscheinlich von hoher Klugheit und stiller Würde. Im Gegensatz zu Mellivil, der jeder Stute nachgerannt war und Ayla mehr als einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, interessierte er sich auch nur am Rande für Haldirs Heleloth.

Gelegentlich ließ Glormir seinen Blick zu Hivia schweifen und jedes Mal erschien es Ayla, als würden ihn die Hymnen der Pferdeherrin insgeheim amüsieren, so wie es einem mit einem allzu begeisterten Kind ergeht. Ayla verbiss sich dann ein Lächeln, genauso hielt sie sich zurück, wenn sie Lemna sah, die neben dem noch immer schmollenden Andoris herritt und offenbar mit ihrem andauernden Schicksal als Leibwächterin gerade jetzt schwer haderte. Zum Glück trafen sie nicht weit hinter Arengard auf eine weitere Gruppe Waldelben, deren Anführer Haldir freudig begrüßte.

„Cimriel, mein Stellvertreter", wurde er dann von Haldir den Arenai vorgestellt. „Er wird den Befehl über die Torwächter übernehmen, solange ich in Escalonde bin."

„Ahja", machte Ayla und betrachtete den dunkelhaarigen Elben interessiert. „Und wer übernimmt den Befehl in Ithuris, solange er in Arengard ist?"

„Meine Gemahlin Elawen", erklärte Cimriel mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Sorgt Euch nicht, Schildmeisterin, kein Teil des Binnenlandes bleibt in diesen Zeiten ohne Führung. Sie ist eine vortreffliche Frau, die mit sanfter aber unnachgiebiger Hand regiert."

„Ich nehme an, Ihr sprecht aus Erfahrung", schmunzelte Ayla und ignorierte Haldirs Hüsteln. „Dann ist ja alles bestens geregelt. Hivia, wir verabschieden uns hier und denk an meine Bitte. Elrond wird sich sicherlich über die Pferde freuen, denn mir scheint, du hast die Besten zu einer Herde zusammengefasst. "

„Alle Pferde Bremdals sind die Besten!" Hivia lachte und warf sich ihre Zöpfe mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung über die Schulter. „Also, Freundin, ich wünsche dir Glück dort draußen, du wirst es brauchen. Kommt schon, Andoris, sonst ist die Herde bereits in Gildanna und verwüstet ohne meine Aufsicht Elronds Gärten. Das wird mein erster Besuch dort und ich will ihn nicht mit einem elbischen Donnerwetter beginnen."

Auf ein unauffälliges Zeichen hin schloss sich Lemna den beiden noch nicht an, sondern ritt an die Seite ihrer Schildmeisterin. „Ich weiß", kam sie Ayla zuvor. „Sorg dich nicht, ich werde ihn keinen Atemzug aus den Augen lassen, auch wenn es mir davor graust, seiner Singerei dauernd lauschen zu müssen. Seine Gedichte sind auch nicht die besten, wenn du mich fragst."

„Du sollst über sein Leben wachen, Lemna, nicht über seinen Geschmack. Richte Temlar meine Grüße aus und sag ihm, dass hoch in den Sternenbergen, nordöstlich von Gildanna ein Juwelenschild ruht. Ich weiß zwar auch nicht, ob uns das weiterhilft, aber Temlar wird schon wissen, was er damit anfangen soll."

Da Lemnas Arenai-Seele für Rätsel nichts übrig hatte, nahm sie die Worte als schlichte Botschaft hin und stob nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß an ihre Schildmeisterin davon. Elben und Arenai warteten, bis die Reisenden hinter den ersten Hügeln verschwunden waren und traten dann den Rückweg an. 

Sie überließ die Elben sich selbst, da sie annahm, dass Cimriel und Haldir genug zu besprechen hatten und verbrachte den Rest des Tages im Großen Haus, um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Boyar folgte ihr dabei so hartnäckig, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Eine Weile nahm sie es schweigend hin, aber schließlich ließ sie sich in den Ställen auf einem Heuballen nieder und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu ihr zu setzen. 

„Hältst du es für eine richtige Entscheidung?" platzte er heraus.

„Was?"

„Arenor zu verlassen. Noch hat man uns nicht einmal bemerkt, wir könnten doch einfach abwarten und unsere Kräfte sammeln."

„Um was zu tun?"

„Was immer Iluvatar für uns bestimmt hat."

Ayla ließ einen Strohhalm durch ihre Finger gleiten. Boyar war mit dieser Meinung sicherlich nicht alleine und sie selbst konnte sie verstehen, sehr gut sogar. „Agir würde es wohl so halten, wobei er gar nicht erst in diese Situation gekommen wäre. Da wir aber nun mal leider hier an dieser Küste gelandet sind, haben wir keine andere Wahl. Ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass dort an der Küste ein Belagerungsheer auftaucht und versucht, dieses Juwel zu erobern."

„Da draußen ist nichts Gutes."

„Du könntest hier in Arengard bleiben, Boyar, wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar sehr sinnvoll."

„Ich danke dir", meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen. „Aber dich dort draußen alleine zu wissen, ließe mir keine Minute Ruhe."

„Boyar, es werden zwei Arenai und drei Elben bei mir sein. Alleine kann man das nicht nennen."

„Drangar und Agrim sind gute Krieger."

„Vergiss die Elben nicht. Nach dem, was man mir erzählte, fielen sie alle drei in einer großen Schlacht. Sie sind nicht wie Enuidil." Ayla berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Ich hätte dich gerne bei mir, Freund, aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du mich nicht begleiten willst."

Mit finsterer Miene stand er auf. „Ich will gar nicht erst, dass du Arenor verlässt, aber da dies nicht zu verhindern ist, bin ich an deiner Seite. Deinem Vater versprach ich vor seiner letzten Traumwanderung, mit meinem Leben über dich zu wachen und dies gilt noch immer. Agir wusste durchaus, dass dir ein besonderes Schicksal bevorstand."

„Was redest du da, Boyar?"

„Der Kummer fraß ihn auf, seit er dich das erste Mal erblickte. An dem Tag, als du hier vor Großen Haus erschienst, ritt er hinaus an die Küste und wollte mit Iluvatar selbst um dein Schicksal streiten. Er stand am Strand, schrie und bettelte, es war zum Fürchten." 

Allein die Erinnerung ließ ihn noch erblassen. Ayla, die ihren Vater nur wenige Male erzürnt erlebt hatte, konnte ihn verstehen. 

„Ach, Ayla, ich fühlte mich wie er. Du warst so klein, so wunderschön. Einfach dagestanden hast du, nicht den Schimmer von Furcht in diesen großen Augen, die wie der Nebel um ein Elbenschiff leuchteten. Iluvatars Atem war so deutlich in dir, dass es uns allen die Sprache verschlug." Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Doch selbst Agir war nicht groß genug, am Lauf der Dinge etwas zu ändern. Am Ende gab er nach und er machte es zu meiner Aufgabe, über dich zu wachen, so wie er es zu seiner Aufgabe machte, dir so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen."

„Ihr habt beide eure Sache gut gemacht", sagte sie langsam. „Und doch ändert sich nichts. Morgen werde ich durch dieses Tor reiten und du wirst feststellen, dass Arenor auch ohne mich bestehen bleibt. Ich bin nicht Arenor, mein Freund, nur eure Schildmeisterin."

Boyar wollte noch etwas sagen, aber schließlich nickte er nur stumm und verließ sie. Sie wartete, bis er verschwunden war, dann stützte sie die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Angst umhüllte sie wie ein dunkler Mantel. Sie wusste nicht, ob es für die Arenai eine Existenz nach dem Tod gab, doch sollte es so sein und sie versagte hier in diesem Leben, würde Agir sie dort in alle Ewigkeit mit seinem Zorn verfolgen.

Tbc

@Shelley: Am besten fragt man Haldir, wie er dort gelandet ist, der müsste es schließlich wissen – oder auch nicht...Aber der ist noch gar nicht dran mit erzählen (Ist er nicht ein armer Kerl? Alle dürfen aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, nur Haldir wird dauernd nach hinten geschubst).

Blätter...jaja diese Blätter. Der Frühling war schon wieder da und dann sprießen diese verdammten Dinger, die jetzt tonnenweise wieder runterfallen, irgendwie alle in unserem Garten landen und weggefegt werden wollen. Freiwillige vor – warum schaut jeder auf die bedauernswerte Autorin, he?

Und die Bogenschützen: Haldirs Jungs können bestimmt gut schießen, fast so perfekt wie der Chef selbst, aber im allgemeinen Getümmel wollen wir doch nicht aus Versehen den Falschen erwischen. Das ist fast so peinlich wie der Silberbecher auf dem Schädel. Vielleicht sind die Arenai auch vorsichtiger, wie die Igel.

Was die anderen Elben-Völker angeht interessiert die Arenai ganz Mittelerde wohl recht wenig. Es ist halt der Ort, von dem ohnehin nur diese ganzen Elben herkommen, die wie die Touristen die Insel überschwemmen, auf die man auch noch aufpassen muss und die jetzt so richtig Ärger machen. Wenn da nicht die Devisen wären...Das Leben könnte so schön sein, gäbe es die Elben nicht. 

@Mystic Girl: Nee, jetzt fehlen mir die Worte, alle weg. Moment, ein paar habe ich wieder eingefangen, schwirrten hektisch an der Decke herum. Also, tiefLufthol...nein, waren die falschen Worte. Grübel, na geht doch. 

Haldir, bring sie um. Ayla hilft dir. Nein, sag jetzt nichts, Elrond. Wir verwursten sie auch danach und dann gibt's Mystic-Burger im Angebot nur für kurze Zeit.

Im Ernst, war doch ein netter Angriff, nicht wahr? Und so erfolgversprechend...Dreißig gegen ein paar Hundert, mit Vorankündigung und Beleuchtung. Kein Wunder, dass Madame Es-wird-kein-Elb-angerührt-es-sei-denn-ich-sag-es-oder-mach-es-sowieso-gleich-selbst stinksauer war. 

Meine Erkältung bringt mich um und weit und breit kein Heiler in Sicht. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Keine Änderung, fast alles Tolkien und kein Geld für mich.

**6.Kapitel**

Im Morgengrauen hob sich das Tor und erneut verließen sieben Reiter den sicheren Hort der Insel. Sie nahmen den gleichen Weg wie acht Tage zuvor die Kundschafter, nur trennten sie sich diesmal nicht in der Talsenke, sondern ritten gemeinsam weiter, bis sie Taurhoss erreichten. Es war eine schweigsame Gesellschaft, die in drei Reihen hintereinander ihre Pferde durch die karge Landschaft lenkte, zielgerichtet auf die mächtige dunkle Linie des Waldes zu. 

Für harmlose Reisende, wenn es auf Escalonde so etwas überhaupt gab, würde niemand, der geistig gesund und sehenden Auges war, sie halten können, dafür war ihre Bewaffnung zu schwer und ihre Kleidung zu stark gepanzert. Am wenigsten konnten die Elben ihre Fremdheit verbergen, auch wenn sie schmuckloses Braun und Grau trugen. Es war die ihnen innewohnende Schönheit an Geist und auch Gestalt, die die Trübheit Escalondes wenigstens in ihrer Nähe mit einem unverkennbaren Schimmern durchdrang. Es wirkte umso mehr, als die Arenai in ihrem Schwarz und Silber sie einrahmten.

Bis zum Mittag waren sie bis auf wenigen Vögel noch niemandem begegnet. Dies würde sich bald ändern, denn Taurhoss umschloss nun alle Himmelsrichtungen bis auf den Osten, aus dem sie kamen. Der Wald hatte keine Ausläufer oder lichte Ränder, er begann sofort mit der dichten Allgegenwart eines Mellyrnwaldes. Sie betraten ihn auf einem Pfad, der scheinbar schon seit Urzeiten zwischen den Baumriesen verlief und schnurgerade nach Westen zeigte. 

„So bleibt es nicht", erklärte Adrim. „Einige Stunden Fußmarsch und er verzweigt sich wie ein Stern in alle Richtungen außer direkt weiter nach Westen. Die, die ihn anlegten, scheint es nie wirklich dorthin gezogen zu haben."

Unter seiner und Elcarans Führung nahmen sie an der Wegzweigung denjenigen Pfad, der in seinem weiteren Verlauf wohl ihrem Ziel am nächsten kommen müsste. Da ihre Pferde auch ohne ihre ständige Aufmerksamkeit diesem Weg folgen würden, hatten die Reisenden Zeit, ihre Umgebung sehr genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Taurhoss war eine geschlossene Welt, die sich so sehr von Mithrain unterschied, dass es nur verwundern konnte. Einige der Pflanzen und Tiere, die am Rand des Weges und zwischen den mächtigen Stämmen zu entdecken waren, gab es genauso auch auf Arenor und offenbar auch auf Mittelerde, wie die Elben bestätigten.

Andere hingegen waren so fremd, dass die Reiter einige Male anhielten, um sie näher zu betrachten. Besonders die farbenfrohen Blumenteppiche im tieferen Wald, die im Dämmerlicht immer wieder aufleuchteten, hatten es den Elben angetan. Boyar hingegen sah diesen Wald mit dem Auge eines leidenschaftlichen Jägers. Er war fast versöhnt mit diesem Unternehmen, als in einer Lichtung vor ihnen eine Gruppe petai-ähnlicher Geschöpfe erschien, angeführt von einem wirklich riesigen Hirsch, dessen Geweihschaufeln so groß wie Waschschalen waren und ganz von silbrigem Flaum überzogen, der an den Rändern in langen Fäden herunterhing. Als sich die Reiter näherten, stob die ganze Herde davon, zuletzt gefolgt von ihrem Anführer. 

„Denk gar nicht erst daran", warnte Ayla ihren Begleiter, bevor Boyar auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Du wirst nicht ein einziges Tier anrühren, bevor wir nicht wissen, ob die Herren dieses Waldes das auch gutheißen."

Ein zustimmendes Flüstern schien durch die Wipfel zu wandern, das Ayla höchst beunruhigend fand. Natürlich gab es hier irgendwo Bewohner, die die Geschicke Taurhoss lenkten. Dieser Wald war eine in sich geschlossene Welt, die deutlich eine schützende Hand erkennen ließ. Es gefiel ihr nur nicht, dass man offenbar sie genau hören konnte, sie selber aber nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, mit wem sie es dort zu tun hatte. 

Sie warf Haldir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der Elb schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf. Auch er konnte niemanden entdecken, obwohl er noch mehr als die Arenai seine Aufmerksamkeit auch auf die Baumkronen gerichtet hatte. Doch in dem dichten Geflecht von Ästen und großblättrigem Laub hätte sich wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Heer verstecken können, wenn es nur ruhig genug war.

Unbehelligt, aber nicht unbeobachtet zogen sie bis zum Abend weiter und schlugen dann zwischen den Wurzeln eines Mallorn, ganz in der Nähe eines kleinen Baches ihr Lager auf. Aus toten Ästen und Zweigen wurde ein Feuer entzündet, das weniger der Wärme als des vertrauten Gefühls der Sicherheit wegen brannte. Lembas, das Elawen durch Cimriel hatte überbringen lassen, machte die Runde und sorgte für die nötige Sättigung aller. Mit Kräutern versetztes Wasser, das sich auch bei größten Temperaturen in den Sattelschläuchen sehr lange Zeit frisch halten würde, löschte ihren Durst. 

„Wir sollten Wachen aufstellen", überlegte Ayla, als sich tiefe Dunkelheit über den Rest des Waldes gelegt hatte.

„Ruht Euch aus." Haldir zeigte auf sich und seine Begleiter. „Wir werden über Euren Schlaf wachen."

Auf diese Antwort hatte sie vertraut und gähnte ausgiebig. „Wenn Ihr darauf besteht."

„Mit aller Entschiedenheit, Schildmeisterin. Ihr müsstet uns schon niederschlagen, um uns daran zu hindern."

„Was sicherlich geschieht, wenn Ihr irgendwelche Lieder singt."

„Vielleicht fördert es sogar Euren Schlaf."

„Das Jägerlied war gar nicht so übel", brummte Boyar unter seiner Decke. „Die Strophen über die Mitra-Jagd haben mir gut gefallen."

Ayla gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und zog sich hinter eine hohe Wurzel zurück. Sollten die Elben wirklich singen, würde sie sich Blätter in die Ohren stopfen. Zum Glück machte Haldir seine Drohung nicht wahr und die einzigen Geräusche waren die des Waldes, die aus einer vielstimmigen Harmonie unterschiedlichster Tiere und Blätterrascheln bestand. Selbst den Bach konnte man bald heraushören, der mit einem friedlichen Plätschern durch sein Bett floss. Sie sank schnell in einen ruhigen Schlaf und einen seltsamen Traum, der sie in die Kronen der Bäume hob, tiefer in das Herz des Waldes hinein, wo sie noch dichter standen. Samtweiche Blätter strichen über ihr Gesicht und ein sanfte Stimme raunte ihr beruhigende Laute zu. 

Der Traum gefiel ihr sehr viel besser als der vom Flug über Escalonde, denn das schmerzhafte Erwachen blieb ihr diesmal erspart. Sie war erholt und zufrieden, als sie einige Stunden später die Augen aufschlug und in die wenigen Lichtstrahlen blinzelte, die durch die Baumkrone fielen. Eine Baumkrone, die ungewöhnlich nah über ihr war, eigentlich sogar um sie herum... 

Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und klammerte sich im nächsten Moment an einen dicken Ast neben ihr, da sie sich hoch über dem Erdboden befand, auf einer schmalen Plattform aus zusammengebundenen Stämmen, die zwischen mehrere Astgabeln gebaut war. Hastig erforschte sie ihre nähere Umgebung, ob ein Feind zwischen den Ästen lauerte und als sie nichts entdeckte trat sie vorsichtig an den Rand der Plattform, um einen Weg nach unten zu suchen. 

Außer ihrem Dolch hatte sie nichts Hilfreiches bei sich, das Schwert lag sicher noch sorgsam verstaut neben ihrer Decke und wo die sich befand, wusste sie nicht. _Noch nicht,_ schwor sie sich, und machte sich daran, nach einem Abstieg zu suchen. Vorsichtig verließ sie die Plattform und balancierte über den breiten Ast in Richtung des Baumstammes. Bis zum Stamm würde sie noch recht einfach gelangen, wie es dann weiterging blieb noch zu entscheiden.

„Diesen Weg würde ich nicht nehmen", erklang eine helle, flüsternde Stimme über ihr. 

Aylas Kopf fuhr hoch, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft. Gerade als sie dachte, dass sie nun den direkten, endgültigen Weg zum Boden nahm, schloss sich eine große Hand mit unglaublich langen, dünnen Fingern um ihr Arm und setzte sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit auf die Plattform zurück. Ayla blieb, wo sie war und starrte auf das Blattgewirr über sich, in der die Hand wieder verschwunden war. Es kostete sie Mühe, ihr rasch schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen und ihren lauten Atem wieder zu zügeln. 

So verging einige Zeit, bis ein Zittern durch die Blätter ging und sich sehr langsam zunächst zwei lange, wirklich dünne Beine mit unglaublich großen Füssen durch die Blätter schoben, gefolgt von einem ebenso mageren Körper, zwei Armen und schließlich folgte ein Kopf, in dem große, rotgoldene Augen sie neugierig musterten. Ayla wusste selber, dass sie einen wirklich dummen Gesichtsausdruck machte, aber dieses Geschöpf war so seltsam, dass sie es nur anstarren konnte. Er, denn ein Er musste es sein, hatte sich mittlerweile zu seiner vollen, spindeldürren Größe aufgerichtet und musterte sie ebenfalls mit schiefgelegtem Kopf von oben herab. 

Braune Lederkleidung umschlotterte seinen Körper und auf seinem länglichen Kopf thronte über kinnlangen, glatten Haaren in glänzendem Kupferrot eine ebenfalls braune, wie ein Kegel geformte Lederkappe, an der eine lange schwarze Feder fröhlich wippte. Die Beine und Arme waren eigentlich viel zu lang, fast wie die einer Spinne, genauso war es mit seinen Händen und seinen Füssen, an denen die Lederstiefel in vielen Falten herunterhingen. Der seltsame Kerl hatte eine faltige Haut von der Farbe hellen Kupfers, die für eine viel massigere Person gedacht zu sein schien und sein langgezogenes Gesicht glich einer Wachsmaske, die zu nah ans Feuer geraten und geschmolzen war. Gleiches war wohl seinen Ohren passiert, deren Spitzen traurig aus den Kupferhaaren hinausstanden und nach unten zeigten. 

„Ich bin Cric von den Ihainym. Die Völker in den Ebenen nennen uns auch Ungoloth, doch der Name gefällt uns nicht sehr." Sein langer Körper klappte zu einer grotesken Verbeugung vor, während seine Arme nach hinten wedelten. Ebenso schwungvoll richtete er sich wieder auf und verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem wirklich breiten Grinsen, das bedenklich spitze Zähne enthüllte. „Fürchtest du dich vor mir, Ayla von der Lichtinsel?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, Furcht war es nicht, was er in ihr bewirkte. Sie war wohl vorsichtig, denn es bedurfte einiger Gaben, um eine Arenai so einfach von ihrem Nachtlager in eine Baumkrone zu entführen, ohne dass sie selbst oder auch die Elben in ihrer Begleitung es bemerkten. Außerdem wusste er, woher sie kam, so wie er sie angeredet hatte. „Du hast mich entführt."

Sein Nicken war so ruckhaft wie das eines Vogels. „Ich war neugierig. Einer der Vögel berichtete von dir und deinesgleichen auf eurer Insel. Sie erzählten, dass ihr gegen die Meerschnecken gekämpft und gewonnen habt. Ah, ein schönes Volk seid ihr." 

Ganz langsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich mit einem seiner Spinnenfinger zuerst über das weiche Leder ihres Mantels, dann über ihre Wange und schließlich folgte er dem Schwung einer ihrer Locken. Es war keine unangenehme Berührung und seiner Haut haftete der Geruch von Zimtblüten an. 

„Der Wald mag euch, denn ihr achtet ihn. Auch die, die vor einigen Tagen kamen, waren sorgsam mit dem Leben hier. Auch der Name, den ihr ihm gabt, gefällt ihm, Taurhoss..."

„Dein Volk lebt hier?" _Wo sonst_, beantwortete sie ihre Frage gleich selbst. Er war so offensichtlich ein Teil seiner Umgebung, das jede andere Antwort eine Lüge sein müsste. 

Prompt nickte er. „Wir kamen mit dem Wald. Das ist so lange her, dass fast keiner mehr weiß, wo wir vorher waren. Der Wald hat wohl noch eine Erinnerung daran, doch er verrät nichts. Es war, glaube ich, kein schöner Ort. Soll ich dir mehr von Taurhoss zeigen?"

„Meine Begleiter..."

Cric kicherte leise. „Sie suchen dich ganz aufgeregt, dabei bist du gar nicht fern von ihnen. Die mit den langen, hellen Haaren und den singenden Stimmen-„

„Elben", half sie aus.

„Auch ein schöner Name", nickte er. „Die Elben sind schlau, sie wollen dich in den Baumkronen suchen."

„Es sind Waldelben, sie können sich dort sehr gut bewegen."

„Wir könnten hier auf sie warten", schlug er mit einem Augenzwinkern vor. „Oder ich bringe dich zu unserem Hort und hole dann deine Freunde."

„Cric, sie machen sich Sorgen. Sie denken, dass ich in Gefahr bin."

„Aber das bist du nicht. Wenn du natürlich einer von diesen Firimar wärst, würde ich dich hinunterstürzen." Ein dunkler Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht. „Sie kommen aus der Ebene und haben nur Zerstörung im Sinn. Manchmal sind es sehr viele und sie fällen Bäume am Rand des Waldes, manchmal wagen sie sich auch tiefer hinein, um Lorilin-Hirsche zu jagen. Wir vertreiben sie, einige töteten wir auch. Hm, eigentlich töten wir alle. Sie sterben recht schnell, so zerbrechlich wie sie sind."

Ayla unterdrückte ein leichtes Frösteln, doch dann wurde ihr klar, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Hier gibt es Menschen, sterbliche Wesen?"

Zuvorkommend nickte er. „In den Ebenen, sie bewohnen stinkende, leblose Städte, die so verunreinigt sind, dass Krankheiten sie heimsuchen und sie noch früher sterben, als ihnen ohnehin vorbestimmt ist. Ihr Leben ist die Flucht vor dem Tod, als ob er für sie so etwas Schreckliches sein könnte. Auch leben sie in ständiger Angst vor den Drakan der Bergherren aus dem Westen, die ihre Sklaven unter ihnen fangen. Du solltest wirklich hier bleiben oder wenigstens auf deine wunderschöne Insel zurückkehren."

„Zunächst wäre ich schon glücklich, wenn ich zu meinen Begleitern zurück könnte", erinnerte sie ihn vorsichtig, da ihn das Thema Firimar doch sehr erregte. „Vielleicht suchen wir dann alle zusammen deinen Hort auf und du erzählst uns mehr von den Firimar und den Bergherren."

Er überlegte, wobei er angelegentlich seine große Nase knetete, die das Gesicht wie ein Segel teilte. Schließlich erhellte sich seine Miene wieder und er streckte ihr die Hand auffordernd entgegen. „Der Gedanke gefällt mir, Ayla. Halte dich an mir fest, denn diesen Baum hier wirst du alleine nicht verlassen können."

Kurz darauf wünschte sie, sie hätte es trotzdem versucht. In einer unmöglichen Drehung hatte er den Arm um sie geschlungen und sie gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt, bevor er sich wie eine Spinne auf den Weg durch das Geäst machte. Er hielt sich nicht nur an den Ästen fest, sondern schien regelrecht an der Rinde festzukleben. Es ging in rasender Schnelle durch die dichten Kronen und nach einem ersten Versuch vermied es Ayla angestrengt, nach unten zu sehen, wo sehr weit entfernt der Waldboden dahinglitt. 

Eher als sie dachte, stieg er aus der Höhe herab und setzte sie ganz vorsichtig inmitten von sattgrünen Moospolstern wieder ab. 

„Deine Freunde sind da vorne am Bachbett", raunte er und lächelte sanft. „Du wirst sie gleich hören können. Folgt dem Bach zu seiner Quelle, dort treffen wir erneut zusammen und ich führe euch zu unserem Hort. Trinkst du gerne Waldbeerenwein?"

Kaum hatte sie verblüfft genickt, war er auch schon wieder den Mallorn hinauf geglitten und in der Baumkrone verschwunden. Noch etwas benommen von dieser Begegnung folgte sie der Richtung, in die er gezeigt hatte und schon bald entdeckte sie ihre Begleiter, die offenbar in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt waren.

„Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen, bis wir sie gefunden haben!" brüllte Boyar gerade Haldir an, der seine Attacken mit großer Gelassenheit über sich ergehen ließ. „Und wenn Ihr Euch tausendmal sicher seid, dass ihr nichts geschehen ist, warte ich nicht. Eine große Hilfe ward Ihr bislang nicht, sie wurde unter Euren Augen weggeschleppt."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", nickte der Elbe. „Doch werden wir sie in diesem Wald nicht finden, wenn ihre Entführer es nicht wollen."

Boyar wollte ihn erneut anschreien, doch Drangar, der in Aylas Richtung gesehen hatte, rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Sie ist wieder da."

Sechs Augenpaare starrten mehr oder minder verblüfft zu ihr, wie sie die letzten Meter über die dichten Moospolster stapfte.

„Wo in Iluvatars Namen warst du?" knurrte Boyar, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte. „Wir erwachten heute morgen und du warst einfach fort. Die Elben haben nicht einmal gemerkt, dass du entführt wurdest. Du wurdest doch entführt, nicht wahr? Ich meine, du bist nicht einfach für einige Stunden hier spazieren gegangen."

„Oh bitte!" stöhnte sie. „Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich? Natürlich bin ich nicht einfach hier rumgewandert und habe Blumen gepflückt. Trage ich etwa seit neuestem lange Haare und singe Lieder?"

Haldirs Stirnrunzeln ignorierend berichtete sie von ihrer Begegnung mit Cric und nach einer recht kurzen Debatte holten sie ihre Pferde und machten sich auf, seiner Einladung zu folgen. Nach Crics Worten hatte Ayla eigentlich damit gerechnet, schon recht bald auf die Quelle des Baches zu treffen, doch sie waren fast zwei Tage bachaufwärts unterwegs, bis sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten. Der Wald war immer dichter geworden und längst gab es keine der angelegten Pfade mehr, auch wenn der  Boden selbst für die Pferde noch gut gangbar war. 

In der Nacht nach ihrer Entführung schlief sie nicht mehr abseits von den anderen. Sie lagen alle dicht in der Nähe des Feuers und am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit der verschwommenen Erinnerung daran, dass während der Nacht ein Elb neben ihr gesessen hatte, eine Hand federleicht auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Sie grübelte einige Male im Laufe des Tages darüber nach und war fast erleichtert, als irgendwann Elcaran sein Pferd neben sie lenkte und auf ihren misstrauischen Blick hin leicht den Kopf neigte.

„Ich wollte Euren Schlaf nicht stören", erklärte er leise. „Doch so erschien es uns sicherer, falls Cric erneut das Verlangen nach Eurer Gesellschaft verspüren würde."

„Und? Habt Ihr ihn bemerkt?"

„Er oder andere seines Volkes waren dort, doch Haldir und Gilawan wachten von den Baumkronen aus und keiner der Ihainym wagten sich zu nah heran. Sie waren wohl nur neugierig."

Es war ein weiterer Tag ohne Zwischenfälle, der damit endete, dass sie die Quelle des kleinen Baches fanden, was eigentlich ein Glück war, denn in seinem Ursprung war der Bach nicht mehr als ein handbreites Rinnsal, das zwischen moosbewachsenen Findlingen aus einem Loch aus dem Boden strömte, sich zwischen den Felsen in einem kleinen Becken sammelte und dann seinen Weg durch den Wald begann.

„Sie lebt", behauptete Haldir, nachdem er sich daneben auf ein Knie niedergelassen und den kleinen Wasserstrom mit den Fingerspitzen berührt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schon bald verdunkelte sich seine Miene. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und wandte sich ab.

„Was war das jetzt?" erkundigte sich Boyar bei Ayla. „Erst unterhält er sich stundenlang mit einem Bachlauf und dann verrät er uns nicht einmal, was er erfahren hat."

„Du könntest selbst einen Finger ins Wasser stecken", schlug sie grinsend vor. „Vielleicht werdet ihr gute Freunde, du und die Quelle meine ich."

„Ich verstehe mich besser mit Steinen", antwortete ihr treuer Freund ebenfalls mit einem breiten Grinsen, wobei er einen der Findlinge tätschelte. „Die sind nicht so geschwätzig."

„Du solltest es dann auch mit Bäumen versuchen", raunte eine Stimme über ihnen und Cric löste sich aus dem Blätterdach eines Baumes, um bedächtig den Stamm hinunter zu gleiten. Auf dem Boden angekommen, vollführte er wieder seine schwungvolle Verbeugung, die jedoch nur von den Elben in der ihnen eigenen Eleganz und mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit erwidert wurde. Die Arenai, ausgenommen Ayla, zeigten sich in ihrem natürlichen Misstrauen völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner seltsamen Art. 

„Ist er das?" vergewisserte sich Boyar bei Ayla, um sich dann vor dem Ihainym aufzubauen, der ihn zwar überragte, aber durch seine Magerkeit ungleich schwächlicher wirkte. „Wir sollten eines klarstellen, mein Freund, bevor es hier weitergeht. Dies ist zwar euer Wald und wir respektieren das mit ganzem Herzen, aber du solltest auch respektieren, dass das da unsere Schildmeisterin ist. Man kann sie nicht einfach entführen, weil man neugierig auf sie ist."

„Schon gut", wehrte Cric ab, da Ayla ihren Beschützer zur Ordnung rufen wollte. Der Ihainym betrachtete Boyar eingehend und nickte schließlich. „Treue ist ein hohes Gut und sehr selten hier. Willkommen in Taurhoss, ihr alle, die Ihainym sind geehrt von eurer Gegenwart und bieten euch Gastfreundschaft an." 

Als Ayla ihre Begleiter vorstellen wollte, kam ihr Cric zuvor, indem er mit seinen Spinnenfingern auf jeden einzelnen zeigte und den Namen nannte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Augenaufschlag wandte er sich dann wieder Ayla zu. „Wir haben euch belauscht, die ganze Zeit. Ah, eure Stimmen sind so schön, besonders die ihren."

Die so gelobten Elben neigten dankend den Kopf. Haldir trat neben Ayla und zeigte auf die Quelle. „Es gibt viel Leid in Escalonde. Hier mag Leben sein, doch draußen im Land sind die Flüsse vergiftet und tot. Weißt du etwas darüber, Cric?"

„Nicht viel." Cric bewegte unbehaglich den Kopf hin und her. „Escalonde ist altes Land, zusammengesetzt aus Zerstörung und Verderben. Ihr müsst mit dem Lei-Tox sprechen. Seine Sinne wandern hinaus aus dem Wald und wissen, was dort geschieht. Ich bin nur Cric, der Wächter."

Er würde ihnen nicht mehr verraten, ob er es nun nicht wollte oder einfach nicht konnte, war belanglos. Cric zeigte an der Quelle vorbei und führte sie dann noch weiter hinein in den Wald. Schon jetzt wären sie einem Angriff aus den Bäumen gar nicht mehr gewachsen, doch niemand fühlte sich bedroht. Tiefer ging ihr Weg in eine grün-goldene Welt, bis sie den Rand einer großen, von mächtigen Bäumen umringten Lichtung erreichten, die jedoch nur an den Rändern einen Ausblick auf den Himmel gewährte, da sich über ihr ein ungewöhnlich dichtes Flechtwerk von dicken Ästen erstreckte.

„Der Hort", verkündete Cric und deutete mit einer großartigen Geste nach oben. Alle betrachteten die Lichtung, waren aber zu höflich, um nachzufragen, was davon nun der Hort war. 

Schließlich konnte sich Boyar nicht länger beherrschen. „Treibst du hier deine Spiele mit uns, Feuerkopf? Wir haben nicht die Zeit, tagelang einher zu stapfen, um deine Bäume zu bewundern."

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen erklang von den Bäumen ein Knirschen und Krachen, als würden sie alle zur gleichen Zeit den Halt im Boden verlieren und drohen, in die Lichtung zu stürzen. Unwillkürlich traten Elben und Arenai vom Rand der Lichtung zurück, um jedoch wie unter einem Bann wieder zu verharren und Zeuge eines unglaublichen Schauspiels zu werden, das sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte. Das dichte Blätterdach der Lichtung, getragen von den Ästen der sie umstehenden Bäume senkte sich langsam herab. Je tiefer es kam, umso mehr war zu erkennen, dass dieses Dach in Wirklichkeit der Boden einer kleinen Stadt in den Kronen war, die dichtverwobenen Äste das Fundament, auf dem schmale, aber hohe Häuser aus Holzstämmen sich erhoben, deren Dächer aus verflochtenen mit lebendem Blattwerk versehenden Matten bestanden. 

Die spinnengleichen Gestalten Dutzender Ihainym bewegten sich zwischen den Häuser und Hütten, um sich auf dem langsamen Weg nach unten am Rand dieses ungewöhnlichen lebenden Talans einzufinden und die Wartenden auf dem Boden mit der gleichen, freundlichen Neugierde zu betrachten, wie es auch Cric getan hätte. Sie waren wirklich ein Volk wie aus einem Guss mit ihren dünnen langaufgeschossenen Körpern, den Kupferhaaren und der schlotternden Kleidung, die Männern, Frauen und Kindern mit gleicher Lächerlichkeit an den Gliedern hing. Einige von ihnen verließen ihren Platz am Rande des Talans und turnten wie Eidechsen die Bäume hinunter, um die Besucher näher zu betrachten. Am Boden angekommen blieben sie jedoch ein Stück entfernt, auch wenn die brennende Neugierde ihre Gesichter mit lebhaften Bewegungen füllte.

Die Bäume hatten ihre so außergewöhnlich genutzten Kronen bis zum Boden geneigt und kamen mit einem langen Seufzer zur Ruhe. 

Drangar stieß den sprachlosen Gilawan mit dem Ellbogen an. „Könnt Ihr das in Ithuris auch?"

„Ich wünschte es", hauchte der Elb beeindruckt. 

„Vielleicht schenken sie Euch ein paar Schösslinge, dann könnt Ihr Euch in tausend Jahren ein neues Haus bauen."

„Der Wald denkt darüber nach", erklärte Cric sehr ernsthaft. „Der Gedanke gefällt ihm."

„Danke", knirschte Ayla mit einem bösen Blick zu ihrem Krieger. „Doch zuvor sind dringendere Fragen zu klären. Du sagtest, wir sollen mit Lei-Tox reden."

„Ach ja", seufzte er und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen. „Er wird Euch in seinem Haus empfangen, so viel ist gewiss."

Sie folgten ihm auf die Plattform zu, doch unterwegs hielt Haldir Ayla zurück. „Drängt ihn nicht", riet er mit leiser Stimme. „Wir werden die ersten Außenstehenden sein, die seit sehr langer Zeit diesen Ort betreten, vielleicht sind wir sogar überhaupt die ersten. Zu leicht genügt ein falsches Wort, ein Missverständnis, um Gastfreundschaft in Zorn zu verwandeln."

„Wofür haltet Ihr mich eigentlich?" Ayla machte sich ärgerlich von ihm los. „Oh, sagt nichts, ein Uruk'hai, das war es doch wohl?"

„Manchmal könnte ich-„ Haldir unterbrach sich mit einem Kopfschütteln und folgte dann den anderen, während Ayla ihnen etwas langsamer nachging. 

Er war ihr ein Rätsel, sie selbst war sich in Situationen wie diesen auch ein Rätsel und dieser Ihainym-Talan ebenfalls. Nun, sie würde jedes einzelne davon lösen, vielleicht in anderer Reihenfolge, aber sie würde sie alle lösen. Sie war unsterblich, sie hatte genug Zeit.

Auch wenn der Talan nun am Boden ruhte, war es keineswegs einfach, ihn zu betreten. Die verzweigten, belaubten Äste waren im Weg und Treppen oder Leitern gab es keine, denn für die Ihainym stellte dieser Wall kein wirkliches Hindernis dar. Den Elben fiel es noch recht leicht, den Rand zu erklimmen, doch den Arenai in ihren schweren Panzerungen lag die Kletterei nicht so sehr. Es waren die hilfreichen Hände freundlich lächelnder Ihainym, die fest aber doch behutsam zugriffen und sie in Windeseile über die Hindernisse hoben. Umringt von den dünnen Riesen fanden sie sich schließlich allesamt auf dem Talan wieder, der sich beinahe augenblicklich nach oben bewegte.

Cric bemerkte Aylas Unbehagen und strich ihr besänftigend über den Arm. „Du bist unser Gast, Ayla mit den Nebelaugen. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass dir hier ein Leid geschieht."

Zustimmendes Nicken unzähliger kupferfarbener Haarschöpfe schloss sich seinen Worten an. Unter Gemurmel und vorsichtigen Berührungen wurden die Neuankömmlinge weiter hinein in die kleine Stadt in den Baumkronen geleitet. Die Häuser, die sehr hoch, doch auch recht schmal waren, standen so dicht, dass die frischen Triebe, die aus ihren offenbar lebenden Wänden sprossen, sich ineinander verwoben. Vor jedem Haus türmten sich bunte Körbe mit leuchtenden Früchten und hohe Holzkrüge, die sorgsam mit Tuch und Moos verschlossen waren. Neugierige Gesichter, rötlich, faltig und beherrscht von staunenden Kupferaugen lugten zwischen farbenfrohen Vorhängen aus den ansonsten ungeschützten Fenstern. Ein freundliches Lächeln war ihnen allen zu eigen.

Eingeschlossen in die raunende, aufgeregte Menge der Ihainym ging es durch enge Gassen, die schließlich zu einer bemoosten, leicht schiefen Hütte in der Mitte des Fletts führten. Die Ihainym, die ihnen vorangegangen waren, zogen sich zu den Seiten zurück und plötzlich standen die Neuankömmlinge ganz alleine vor einer schmalen, hohen Türöffnung, die mit einem kunstvollen, aber schon verblichenen Webteppich verhängt war. Stille senkte sich über die Menge.

„Der Lei", erklärte Cric mit gesenkter Stimme, während er ihnen bedeutete, die Hütte zu betreten. „Er wartet."

Es war eine tief in ihr verwurzelte Reaktion, dass Ayla sich mit Boyar an den Kopf ihrer kleinen Gruppe stellte. Adrim und Drangar reagierten ebenso verlässlich und übernahmen es, ihre Rücken zu schützen. Nun, da sich die Elben zwischen ihnen in vielleicht auch nur trügerischer Sicherheit befanden, fühlte sie sich gewappnet genug, den Teppich zur Seite zu schieben und sehr langsam das dämmrige Innere der Hütte zu betreten.

Der Raum hinter dem Teppich war überraschend groß, die Decke über ihr hoch und nirgendwo eine Treppe hinauf in den nächsten Stock zu entdecken. Nur an einer Stelle zu ihrer Rechten war eine Öffnung, zu der eine nicht sehr vertrauenerweckende Leiter hinauf führte. Das Dämmerlicht war für Arenai-Augen kein Schwierigkeit und die wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände, allesamt aus Holz oder Korb enthüllten sich ihr in wenigen Atemzügen. Offene Gefahr wartete nicht und so ging sie weiter, bis sie im hinteren Teil des Raumes vor einen schmalen, aber sehr niedrigen Tisch anlangte, um den dicke Kissen gruppiert waren. Hinter dem Tisch glimmten in einer von der Decke hängenden Tonschale glühende Steine, den Othun nicht unähnlich. Es stieg jedoch in einer schmalen Säule Rauch von ihnen auf, der unangenehm in Augen und Nase war. Von einem der Kissen winkte ihr nun ungeduldig eine groteske Gestalt zu, die fast wie eine riesige, bunte Heuschrecke aussah. 

„Du bist wachsamer als ein Lorilin", murrte eine Stimme wie knisterndes Papier. „Ich bin ein alter Mann und kaum eine Gefahr für eine kräftige, junge Kriegerin, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet meinen Schlaf stört. Setzt euch endlich, es strengt mich zu sehr an, den Kopf so lange zu heben. Du, Mädchen, kommst an meine Rechte und den goldhaarigen Krieger, dessen Blut du teilst, will ich zu meiner Linken. Der Rest von euch soll sich selber einen Platz suchen."

Temlars Bruder im Geiste und wohl auch in seinen Gaben, denn nur ein Beobachter konnte von dem unseligen Zwischenfall mit dem Winterstein wissen. Wortlos gehorchten sie und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Der uralte Ihainym, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Kissen hockte, eine bunte Decke um die Schultern und einen Kegelhut mit gleich zwei Federn daran auf dem Kopf, der ihm bedenklich in die runzlige Stirn gerutscht war, hantierte eine Weile schimpfend mit Bechern und einem Krug, bis endlich alle ein Getränk in den Händen hielten. Boyar schnupperte misstrauisch daran, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„So ist es recht", kicherte ihr Gastgeber. „Die Gaben des Waldes soll man nie zurückweisen. Trinkt!"

Entschieden stellte Ayla gleichzeitig mit Haldir, der die Unhöflichkeit der Geste wenigstens durch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu überdecken versuchte, den Becher auf den Tisch zurück. „Nach dir, Meister Tox und auch nicht sofort."

„Du beleidigst mich!" fauchte er böse. „Du beleidigst die Ihainym."

Mit einem müden Brummen kippte Boyar zur Seite und begann sofort zu schnarchen. Die Ablenkung war nur kurz, doch als sich Ayla wieder dem Lei zuwandte, schimmerte neben Haldirs Becher die silberne Klinge eines Elbendolches auf dem Tisch, die Spitze auf den Ihainym gerichtet. Die schlanken Finger des Elben bewegten sich gelassen über den Verzierungen des Griffs.

„Keine Spielereien", erklärte der Elbe kühl. „Wir sind nicht deine Feinde, Lei-Tox, behandle uns wie es Gästen gebührt."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte der Lei so herzhaft, dass es seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte. Es war fast zu befürchten, dass er in seine dürren Einzelteile zerfiel, so vibrierte er. Bevor dieses Unglück jedoch passieren konnte, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas und klatschte in die Hände. „Waldbeerenwein für unsere Gäste."

Sofort wurde der Teppich am Eingang beiseite geschoben und eine Ihainym-Frau brachte auf einem Tablett einen neuen Krug und saubere Becher. Die alten räumte sie kichernd ab und stakste dann wieder hinaus. Diesmal trank Tox zuerst, ließ einige Zeit verstreichen und prostete ihnen dann erneut zu. Der Wein war fruchtig und erfrischend, eine Wohltat für seine Gäste, die sich langsam entspannten. Auch Haldirs Dolch wanderte an die Stelle zurück, an der er unter einem gastlichen Dach sein sollte.

„Ihr seid wirklich erfahrene Krieger", begeisterte sich Tox. „Selbst Dorian, der Anführer der Breill, hat schon schnarchend auf diesen Kissen gelegen. Das hat ihn gelehrt, mit einem alten Mann nicht überheblich zu sein. Aber das ist bei den Firimar nichts besonderes, nicht wahr? Schwach und sterblich sind sie, doch ihr Haupt tragen sie so hoch, dass ihre Nasen fast die Baumkronen berühren. Nun, auch Dorian ist heute ein Freund der Ihainym, einer der wenigen Firimar, dem der Wald Schutz gewährt."

„Ihr scheint die Firimar hier nicht sonderlich zu schätzen", meinte Haldir langsam.

„Ah, so kann man das nicht sagen. Ihre Zeit hier ist so kurz bemessen, dass sie nur selten dazu kommen, das Leben zu verstehen." Es klang bedauernd. „Sie taumeln durch ihre eigene Vergänglichkeit und meinen, die Zeit bemisst sich danach. Es ist schwer für sie, das Schicksal, das sie nach Escalonde brachte, zu begreifen und aus dem Unheil der Vergangenheit zu lernen."

„Außerdem neigen sie dazu, ihre eigene Vergänglichkeit durch Kriege noch zu beschleunigen", nickte Haldir. „Das ist mir vertraut."

„Aber mir nicht", murmelte Ayla. „Es interessiert mich eigentlich auch nicht so sehr wie das Land selbst. Taurhoss lebt, aber der Rest Escalondes scheint ein grauer, toter Ort zu sein. Was ist passiert, Tox, dass Iluvatar euch so gestraft hat?"

„Das hat er nicht", lächelte der Ihainym. „Im Gegenteil, er hat uns genau wie dein Volk unter seinen besonderen Schutz gestellt."

Ayla verglich Arenor mit Escalonde. Das Ergebnis fiel recht eindeutig aus und war ihr wohl auch vom Gesicht abzulesen, denn Tox Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. „Du musst weit zu den Anfängen der Zeit zurückgehen, Arenai, um zu begreifen, dass Escalonde für uns der Weg aus der Dunkelheit ist.

Melkor zerstörte damals die Harmonie, sein Trachten ging nur dahin, die Werke der Valar zu vernichten, zu entstellen und nach seinem eigenen dunklen Wesen zu verändern. Wo die Valar sich daran machten, Arda nach Iluvatars Willen für die Ankunft der Erstgeborenen und Nachkömmlinge zu gestalten, verdarb er ihr Werk, wann immer er konnte. Vieles war für immer verloren, doch einige wenige Dinge trugen noch Hoffnung in sich und so entschied der Eine, dass sie an einem besonderen Ort zusammenkommen sollten und dort ihrer Rettung harren durften. 

Gleiches gilt für die Bewohner Escalondes. Es sind die Geschlagenen, die Schwachen und die Verführten, die hier versammelt wurden, wenn sie noch einen Abklang der großen Melodie ganz tief in sich verborgen trugen und die Valar wussten, dass dieser winzige Funke zu neuer Stärke erweckt werden kann, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

„Und Taurhoss?" fragte Haldir. „Der Wald ist nicht wie der Rest dieser Welt."

„Er war es fast", erklärte Tox traurig. „Einst lebte er auf Arda, war ein geliebtes Werk Yavannas, ein Geschenk für die Erstgeborenen. Doch Melkor verdarb sein Wesen und bevölkerte ihn später mit denen, die er zu seiner Belustigung verdreht und gequält hatte. Yavanna ertrug dies nicht und bat Manwe, ihn hierher zu senden, damit er der Dunkelheit nicht völlig anheim fallen konnte. So kamen wir her, gezeichnet vom dunklen Grauen, aber noch immer mit Yavannas Liebe in uns, die seitdem nicht versiegte. Das hat uns gerettet, hat den Wald gerettet. In den langen Zeitaltern erholten wir uns wie von einer schweren Krankheit. Auch in einigen der anderen lebt noch ein Hauch der Liebe der Valar zu ihren Werken und Iluvatars Kindern, sodass Escalonde nicht völlig ein Ort der Hoffnungslosigkeit werden konnte."

„Und Arenor?" Eigentlich wollte Ayla seine Antwort gar nicht hören, sie ahnte bereits, wie sie ausfallen würde.

„Die Hoffnung für alle." Der alte Mann seufzte tief. „Die Valar verhießen uns Rettung, wenn wir nur zeigten, dass Melkors Werk nicht gänzlich alles Licht in unseren Herzen verdorben hatte. Sie versprachen, die zu versammeln, in denen die Erinnerung an die Anfänge noch am hellsten brennt und sie dann, wenn es an der Zeit ist, zur Rettung Escalondes zu schicken. Das haben sie nun getan."

Ayla wandte ihren Blick von dem zufriedenen Ihainym und richtete ihn auf Haldir, der noch nie zuvor eine so undurchdringliche Miene zur Schau gestellt hatte. Einzig seine Aquamarinaugen waren so ausschließlich auf sie gerichtet, dass der Rest ihrer Umgebung ausgeschlossen war. Genau wie sie krümmte er sich innerlich unter der Last, die ihnen dieser dürre alte Mann gerade angedeutet hatte. Kämpfe, Kriege, Ordnung in Chaos zu bringen – damit hatten sie wohl alle gerechnet. Doch Tox sprach davon, ein ganzes Land mit dem Licht Iluvatars zu heilen, seine Bewohner aus einer Dämmerung zu führen, die einer der mächtigsten Valar selber geschaffen hatte. Sie hatten beide nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das vollbracht werden konnte.

„Elrond?" Ayla musste sich erst räuspern, bevor sie überhaupt einen Ton herausbekam.

Der Elb runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Temlar und Elrond zusammen?"

„Was sorgt ihr euch denn so?" wunderte sich der Lei. „Das Licht Iluvatars ist für uns Ihainym greifbar in eurer Nähe. Ihr werdet es nach Escalonde bringen, so viel ist gewiss."

Nun, dagegen kam man nicht an, so viel war auch gewiss. Sie würden eben warten müssen, bis sie das ganze Problem bei den beiden weisesten Männern Arenors abladen konnten. Ayla beschloss, sich nun auf naheliegendere Schwierigkeiten zu konzentrieren. „Wer ist Dorian?"

„Der Anführer der Breill."

„Und das sind?"

„Wolfsmenschen."

„_Was_?" Aylas Blick irrlichterte hilflos zu Haldir, der sich in elbische Gelassenheit versenkt hatte, genau wie seine zwei Begleiter. Aylas Männer hingegen schienen die existierende Welt dieser Hütte verlassen zu haben, so angestrengt beschäftigten sie sich mit dem Inhalt ihrer Becher. Sie waren nutzlos, alle wie sie da saßen.

„Keine wirklichen Wolfsmenschen. Eigentlich leben sie am Rand des Waldes und haben sich mit den Grauwölfen aus den Ebenen verbunden. Sie jagen gemeinsam und sie kämpfen gemeinsam. Manchmal suchen sie auch alle Schutz hier im Wald. Ihm, den Breill und ihren Wölfen ist es zu verdanken, dass ihr hier nicht eine Welt vorgefunden habt, die endgültig der Dunkelheit anheim gefallen ist. Naja, ein bisschen haben wir Ihainym wohl auch dazu beigetragen." Tox spitzte die Lippen. „Und natürlich die Weißzwerge, die nicht länger den Drakan dienen wollen. Aber von denen gibt es nur noch wenige, nachdem sie sich den Bergherren im Marschland unbedingt im offenen Kampf entgegenstellen mussten."

„Wovor ich sie gewarnt hatte." Die Stimme kam vom Eingang, vor dem sich jetzt die Silhouette eines hochgewachsenen Mannes abzeichnete. Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als Arenai und Elben bereits auf den Beinen waren. Der Neuankömmling griff zu seinem Schwert, das in einer schmucklosen Lederscheide an seiner linken Seite baumelte.

„Untersteh dich!" donnerte Tox unerwartet kräftig. „Wenn du die Waffe gegen sie erhebst, wird keiner deiner Männer den Wald lebend verlassen."

Offenbar hatte der andere genug Erfahrung mit dem Einfluss des Lei-Tox, denn augenblicklich nahm er in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne hoch. Dennoch atmete seine ganze Haltung Misstrauen und die Bewegungen, mit denen er nun näher kam, waren die eines kampfbereiten Mannes. Allerdings würde er eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihnen nicht lange überleben, denn er war offenkundig ein Mensch und weder Elben noch Arenai in Schnelligkeit und Kraft gewachsen. 

Es war die erste Begegnung der Arenai mit diesen Zweitgeborenen und dementsprechend interessiert verfolgten sie seine Annäherung. Ein seltsames Gefühl war es, den Sterblichen zu beobachten, der sich mit trotzig-verschlossener Miene vor ihnen aufbaute. Seine braun-grüne Kleidung war die eines Jägers, ohne jede Verzierung, genauso grob gearbeitet wie der Körper, den sie bedeckte. Die strähnigen, dunklen Haare fielen ihm in sein kantiges Gesicht, in dem nur die gelben Wolfsaugen etwas Besonderes waren. Ein starker Wille ließ sie im Dämmerlicht beinahe glühen, Zorn und sicherlich auch Verwirrung stand in ihnen, als er nun seinerseits zuerst die Elben, dann die Arenai und schließlich den schlafenden Boyar musterte.

„Du hast ihm auch diesen Trank gegeben", stellte er fest.

„Ich gab ihn allen", berichtigte der Lei. „Doch nur er war genauso dumm wie du, ihn auch zu nehmen. Du hast mich warten lassen, Dorian."

„Wir waren schon auf dem Weg in die Marsch. Beldoin hat die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, noch Überlebende zu finden. Er glaubt, dass sich einige in die Grotten geflüchtet haben könnten."

„Und wenn schon, die Meerschnecken und Grottenmolche werden sie holen", tat der Ihainym diese Hoffnung ab. „Sie sind genauso dumm wie der Steinschädel, der sich ihr König schimpft."

„Wenigsten hat er versucht, den Bergherren die Stirn zu bieten. Wer sind diese Leute?"

„Hoffnung, Gesandte der Valar."

Wenn er überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Jedenfalls beeindruckte es ihn nicht sonderlich. „Ach, hatten sie ein Schreiben dabei, dass sie als Gesandte auswies oder nimmst du es einfach nur an, weil sie kostbare Kleidung und Waffen tragen?"

„Vielleicht nehme ich es an, weil sie sauberer sind als ein Breill es jemals sein wird", antwortete Tox boshaft. „Möglicherweise weiß ich es aber auch einfach nur, weil ich schon lebte, als der erste deiner jämmerlichen Vorfahren aus dem stinkenden Schlamm gekrochen ist, in dem sich dein Volk noch heute am wohlsten fühlt."

Der Wortwechsel war recht unterhaltsam, doch zu Aylas Enttäuschung hatte Haldir beschlossen, dem nun ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Wir kommen nicht als Feinde."

Es war der Klang der Elbenstimme, der Dorian sichtlich aus der Fassung brachte. „So seid ihr also wirklich gekommen, um uns von den Drakan zu befreien", murmelte er fasziniert.

„Nicht so schnell", mischte sich Ayla ein. „Sieht das hier aus wie eine Befreiungsarmee? Bis jetzt wissen wir nicht einmal, wer die Drakan sind und offen gestanden, weiß ich nicht einmal wirklich, wer du bist."

Langsam trat er nun näher. „Du bist ein Weib! Und du trägst Waffen."

„Mit denen sie umgehen kann", ließ sich der Elbe vernehmen. „Du solltest also vorsichtig sein mit deinen Worten."

„Ja sicher", grinste er breit und zweideutig. „Du musst es wohl wissen."

_Der Mensch ist kein wirklicher Gegner_, entschied Ayla im Stillen. Sie waren gleich groß und mindestens auch gleich stark. Sein Alter konnte sie nicht schätzen, doch er erschien überraschend jung, wohl auch für menschliche Maßstäbe. Sie war nicht einmal verärgert, nur ungeduldig, als sie ihm mit dem Handballen einen Schlag gegen die Brust versetzte, der ihn von den Beinen hob und den halben Weg durch die Hütte wieder zurückbeförderte. 

So schnell wie sie den Schlag geführt hatte, so langsam schlenderte sie zu ihm hinüber und sah einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn herab. „So, fangen wir nochmals von vorne an, Dorian von den Breill. Ich bin Ayla von Arenor, Schildmeisterin der Arenai und Hüterin der Elben in Gildanna und Ithuris. Der einzige, dessen Befehle ich entgegennehme, ist Lord Elrond von Arenor."

„Und das auch nur ungern", kommentierte Haldir ungefragt.

Ayla zeigte über ihre Schulter. „Dieser Mann dort ist Haldir aus Ithuris, der Herr der Waldelben auf Arenor. Ihn begleiten seine Krieger Gilawan und Elcaran. Jeder einzelne von ihnen könnte dich in der Zeit eines Wimpernschlages töten. Die beiden anderen Männer sind Arenai-Krieger, Adrim und Drangar, die dich nicht nur in der gleichen Zeit töten könnten, sondern dir dabei auch noch so starke Schmerzen zufügen würden, dass der Tod eine Erlösung wäre. Dort am Boden schläft Boyar, der Treueste aller Arenai, stell dich gut mit ihm, denn er hat als einziger deinen erbärmlichen Auftritt hier nicht mitbekommen." Sie beugte sich noch etwas zu ihm hinunter und fing den Blick seiner Wolfsaugen ein. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Als er nickte, streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen und zog ihn dann auf die Füße zurück. Er klopfte an seiner ohnehin nicht sehr sauberen Kleidung herum, rückte seinen Schwertgürtel zurecht und folgte ihr schließlich zum Tisch.

Tox klopfte Ayla anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Du wärmst mein altes Herz, Schildmeisterin. In all den Jahrtausenden habe ich die Schnelligkeit und Überheblichkeit der Erstgeborenen am allermeisten vermisst."

„Du hast nie gesagt, wie schnell sie wirklich sind", beschwerte sich Dorian, dessen gekränkter Stolz noch immer nicht gänzlich geheilt war.

„Jetzt weißt du es doch wohl, oder? Außerdem hättest du mir nicht geglaubt."

„Seid ihr alle so-„

„Schnell?" ergänzte Haldir. „Ich denke schon."

„Wir nicht", brummte Drangar. „Ayla ist besser, aber sie ist auch älter."

„Dafür ist sie schwächer", sagte Adrim und strahlte seine Schildmeisterin an. „Das hat Temlar gesagt, nicht ich. Wir sind aber auch größer."

„Und dümmer", winkte sie ab. „Was wird das hier? Haldir, wie waren doch gleich Eure weisen Ratschläge für diese Begegnung?"

Er hob spöttisch die Brauen. „Jedenfalls bestanden sie nicht darin, den Anführer der Breill niederzuschlagen, auch wenn ich Euch meinen tiefsten Respekt zolle, wie Ihr ohne lange Umschweife die Fronten geklärt habt."

„Kannst du mir diese Art zu kämpfen beibringen?" erkundigte sich Dorian vorsichtig bei Ayla.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Gegen die Drakan könnten wir es brauchen."

„Wahrscheinlich, aber es würde zu lange dauern." Jahrhunderte und er würde niemals wirklich diese Schnelligkeit entwickeln können, aber das sagte sie ihm in einem Anfall von Mitleid lieber nicht. 

Der Teppich am Eingang wurde erneut zur Seite geschoben und diesmal steckte Cric seinen schon vertrauten Schädel hindurch. „Sie werden unruhig, Lei-Tox."

„Das werden sie immer", murrte der Alte. „Sag ihnen, er wird gleich wieder bei ihnen sein."

„Deine Männer?" erkundigte sich Haldir bei Dorian.

„Natürlich. Dachtest du etwa, ich bin alleine hergekommen?" Ein böser Blick traf Ayla. „Du dachtest es mit Sicherheit."

„Offengestanden habe ich mir über dich keine großen Gedanken gemacht", lautete ihre niederschmetternde Antwort. 

„Unter den Breill findest du die besten Bogenschützen, die es gibt."

Die Arenai grinsten unwillkürlich und Adrim stieß den neben ihm stehenden Gilawan mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Ausgerechnet Bogenschießen, die Königsdisziplin der Waldelben. Selbst Ayla beherrschte sich nur mühsam, als Haldirs Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich sehr stark dem ähnelte, mit dem er vor Tagen noch die Schleimflecken auf der Pier bedacht hatte.

„Wartet noch!" kommandierte Dorian. „Ich werde zuerst hinausgehen. Als uns Lei-Tox Nachricht erreichte, haben wir nicht mit dieser Wendung gerechnet. Ich will ihnen erst sagen, was geschehen ist."

Kaum war er hinaus, atmete Ayla tief aus. „Sind sie alle so?"

„Die Menschen oder die Breill?"

„Gibt es einen Unterschied?"

Tox nickte ernst. „Die Breill haben Ehre und das Ziel, Escalonde in bessere Zeiten zu führen. Die meisten anderen Firimar leben ohne jede Hoffnung in den Tag hinein. Die Drakan haben ihnen alles genommen. Dorian wird euch von ihnen erzählen. Geht mit ihm, er wird euch führen. Auch wenn er sich eben wie ein störrischer Junge benommen hat, so ist er doch ein großer Anführer seines Volkes – naja, er ist es beinahe, die Erfahrung fehlt noch."

„Wohl wahr." Haldir deutete auf Boyar. „Weck ihn nun auf."

Zu Aylas Verwunderung griff der Ihainym ohne jeden Protest hinter sich und zupfte von einem vertrockneten Blumenstrauß an der Wand einige Blätter ab. Ein schnelles Kneten seiner Spinnenfinger zermalmte sie zu einem feinen Pulver, das er von der offenen Handfläche einfach in Boyars Richtung blies. Kaum hatte der Schlafende es eingeatmet, erwachte er mit einem lauten Niesen.

„Ich will keinen Ton hören!" warnte Ayla, die ihn nur zu gut kannte. „Daran trägt niemand anderer die Schuld als du allein mit deinem unseligen Weindurst. Drangar, berichte ihm, was vorgefallen ist und halte ihn eine Weile von mir fern."

„Das war hart", raunte ihr Haldir im Hinausgehen zu. „Es ist kein Unheil geschehen."

„Diesmal nicht. Aber beim nächsten Mal könnte es sein Schwertarm sein, der zwischen Euch und dem Tod steht." Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass er sie genug abgelenkt hatte, um vor ihr die Hütte zu verlassen. 

Todessehnsucht, das musste es ein, was ihn immer wieder trieb, den Arenai ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Wäre dies nicht der Hort der Ihainym gewesen, hätte er dieses Mal gute Karten gehabt, Mandos Hallen zu erreichen. Düster konzentrierte Ayla ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das gute Dutzend wilder Gestalten, die sich vor ihnen versammelt hatten. Im Vergleich zu diesen hünenhaften, ungepflegten Gesellen war sogar Dorian eine königliche Erscheinung. Am schlimmsten jedoch erschien ihr das ganze Rudel struppiger, grauer Wölfe, die zwischen ihnen und den Breill lagerten und sie mit angespannter Aufmerksamkeit aus den gleichen gelben Augen musterten, die auch die Breill so einzigartig machten. Zu ihrer Beunruhigung wirkten diese Wolfsaugen klüger als die ihrer menschlichen Begleiter. 

Schließlich standen sie sich lange schweigend gegenüber, auf der einen Seite Elben und Arenai, auf der anderen die Breill und in der Mitte erhoben sich nun die Wölfe und trotteten gemächlich auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. Bevor Ayla reagieren konnte, trat Haldir einige Schritte vor und suchte ohne langes Zögern den Blick des Leitwolfes. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er sich auf ein Knie nieder und war dem beeindruckend großen Tier damit auf Augenhöhe. Der Wolf kam so nahe heran, dass Ayla bei einer Attacke niemals schnell genug dazwischen gekommen wäre. Doch anstatt seine Zähne in Haldirs Kehle zu schlagen, nahm er vorsichtig die Witterung des Elben auf, schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und schnaubte dann. Haldir lächelte und strich dem Tier sanft über die Ohren, dann stand er wieder auf und kam zu Ayla zurück, die vor Zorn über seinen gefährlichen Alleingang kaum noch Luft bekam.

Dorian zeigte sich jedenfalls beeindruckt genug, dem Elben die Hand zu reichen. „Wenn Arn dir vertraut, bleibt mir nur, euch unter den Breill willkommen zu heißen. Dann lasst uns heute Abend unter Freunden feiern, der nächste Morgen kann den Tod bringen."

Diesmal war es Ayla, die den Elben zurückhielt, während alle anderen durcheinander liefen, um sich mitten in ein von den Ihainym offenbar bereits vorbereitetes Fest zu stürzen. „Was war das da eben?"

Erstaunt neigte Haldir den Kopf zu ihr herunter. „Ich nahm an, das sei Euch klar."

„Ich sah einen Elb, der sich vor einen riesigen, gefährlichen Wolf gekniet hat, als wäre er ein harmloses Eichhörnchen."

„Dieser Wolf ist wichtiger für die Breill als Dorian. Es erschien mir angeraten, mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen."

„Seine Kiefer sind kräftig genug, Euren Schädel wie ein Hühnerei zu zerquetschen. Wenn Ihr das nächste Mal den Drang verspürt, Euch mit einem solchen Wesen anzufreunden, sagt mir Bescheid." Vor lauter Wut stieß sie bei jedem Wort mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seinen Brustharnisch. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Euch den Weg in Mandos Hallen mit meinem Schwert schneller zu öffnen."

Haldir umfasste ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie ohne sichtbare Anstrengung davon ab, weiter auf ihn einzustechen. „Ihr werdet Euch noch den Finger brechen, teure Freundin."

„Versteht Ihr eigentlich, was ich Euch sagen will?" Ayla konnte schlecht inmitten des beginnenden Festes mit ihm um ihre Freiheit ringen. Außerdem hatte er einen Griff wie ein Schraubstock und ihre Hand wurde langsam taub. „Und lasst mich endlich los!"

Anstatt dies zu tun, zog er sie nah an sich heran. „Dann hört endlich auf, Euch wie mein ganz persönlicher, lebender Schutzschild aufzuführen!" herrschte er sie mit gedämpfter Stimme an. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet mir irgendwann das Leben retten und meine Dankbarkeit ist Euch schon heute gewiss. Aber bis es soweit ist, behandelt mich als Waffenbruder und nicht als Euren Schutzbefohlenen." Damit ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab, doch nach wenigen Schritten drehte er sich wieder um. „Ach ja, wenn Ihr noch einmal versucht, mit dem Finger ein Loch in diesen Harnisch zu stechen, vergesse ich, dass Ihr die Schildmeisterin Arenors sein."

„Was sollte das jetzt wieder heißen?" überlegte sie, während sie ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk rieb.

„Ich denke, es war eine Drohung", erklang hinter ihr Elcarans leise Stimme. Der Elb trat neben sie und betrachtete gleich ihr Haldir, der von Dorian mit Beschlag belegt wurde. „Er war ein Galadhrim, Schildmeisterin, hochgeschätzt in Lothlorien. Haldir erhielt von Galadriel den Befehl über viele der unsrigen, die im Ringkrieg Dol Guldur angriffen. Stellt Euch nicht vor ihn, sondern neben ihn."

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung ließ er sie stehen. Ayla schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ihr Handgelenk, um den Schmerz und die Taubheit zu vertreiben. Offenbar wollte niemand wirklich verstehen, was sie antrieb. 

_Agir,_ schickte sie einen stummen Hilferuf an ihren Vater. _Du hast uns darauf eingeschworen, sie zu schützen. Vielleicht hättest du sie darauf einschwören sollen, dies auch zuzulassen. _

Jemand drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand. Zuerst wollte sie ablehnen, aber dann stürzte sie den Inhalt hinunter. Möglicherweise half es, sich zu betrinken und zwar gründlich.

Tbc

**@Shelley**: Ohja, die Rüstung war wirklich schön, aber ich dachte mir, die Luxusrüstung lassen wir für später(?) im Schrank. Gehärtetes Leder kann auch recht widerstandsfähig sein, insbesondere wenn Metall eingearbeitet ist. Er gibt schon genug an, da reicht dann erst einmal die normale Alltagskleidung. 

Du hast Escalonde noch nicht gefunden? Das beruhigt mich...erleichtertes Nicken...  Solltest du es doch noch finden, warne mich, damit ich in den Keller gehen und eine Runde schreien kann. Ich hoffe jedenfalls nicht, dass es der Name von Oromes Lieblingspferd oder so etwas ist.

Im wesentlichen steht die Geschichte. Allerdings kommen Änderungen dazu und zwar nicht zuletzt durch die Reviews. Erst wenn andere sie lesen, fallen Fehler auf oder einfach nur Auslassungen, die eigentlich wichtig sind. Glorfindel vermisse ich inzwischen auch, aber da der Fährverkehr zu Arenor mittlerweile eingestellt ist, muss ich ohne ihn leben. Schnüff.

**@MysticGirl**: Zweitgeborene der Gattung Homo mystic sind mit sofortiger Wirkung von der Zentralregierung Arenors mit besonderer Erlaubnis von Lord Elrond, dem Unbeschreiblichen, zum Abschuss freigegeben worden. Hauptmann Haldir wurde der Befehl über den Mystic-Eliminierungstrupp übertragen. Der Hauptmann kommentierte dazu nur: Das wurde auch Zeit, diese Mystics sind eine Gefahr für jeden ernsthaften Elben.

Schildmeisterin Ayla, Leiterin des Geheimdienstes in Arengard, hat dem Hauptmann ihre volle Unterstützung zugesichert. Weiterer Kommentar war nicht von ihr zu erhalten, sie ist beim Schwertschärfen. 

Da die Mystics sich zumeist in der Nähe von Imbissbuden und in Begleitung tanzender Balrogs, kegelnder Orks und sonstigem Gesocks aufhalten, ist Lord Elrond, der Unvergleichliche, hoffnungsvoll, dass die Gefährdung der tiefen Ernsthaftigkeit aller Inselbewohner bald aus der Welt geschafft ist. Solange sollen sich jedoch Elben und Arenai in ihren Häusern aufhalten und die Ruhe bewahren.

**@HecateTriformis**: Hi, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, der Rest gefällt dir auch noch. 

**@Amelie**: Noch einer, dem der Name bekannt vorkommt? Langsam werde ich nervös. Also gut, da muss ich jetzt durch. Aber ich freue mich, dass du es noch spannend findest. Hoffentlich gefallen dir die Spinnenleute genauso gut. Beim nächsten Kapitel geht es mit Haldir weiter. Der muss doch auch mal zu Wort kommen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung an den Werken Tolkiens zu seinen Lasten oder denen seiner Erben ist hiermit nicht beabsichtigt. 

**7. Kapitel**

Sobald man den Wald verließ, schlug die ganze Trostlosigkeit des Landes wieder über einem zusammen wie eine hungrige Flutwelle. Auch wenn Tox behauptet hatte, dass die Valar Escalonde eine Gnade erwiesen hatten, indem sie das Land und seine Bewohner vor der endgültigen Vernichtung bewahrt hatten, so war der Preis dafür doch die Existenz in Jahrtausende währender Verzweiflung, die aus jedem Ding, ob es nun Pflanze, Tier oder Mensch war, förmlich heraustropfte. Die Valar hatten wohl sicher gehen wollen, dass es niemanden zu leicht gemacht wurde, alle Spuren Melkors zu tilgen. 

Es schien, als wäre die Ankunft Arenors sogar noch zu früh erfolgt, denn anstatt alles Trachten darauf zu richten, den Valar zu beweisen, dass sie mit ihrer Entscheidung wohlgetan hatten, war das Wirken der Escalonder voller Schlechtigkeit und ohne jede Hoffnung. Wenn die Bewohner nicht von Hungersnöten und Krankheiten dahingerafft wurden, dann rotteten sie sich zusammen und fielen über ihre Nachbarn her, um Vorräte zu plündern.

Die Rudagon oder von den Breill Jindas genannt, beherrschten den Süden mit seinen Felswüsten. Sie mieden den Kontakt zu den anderen Escalondern und wagten sich nur in deren Städte vor, um Cronn zu tauschen, mit denen hier allenthalben die Feuerstellen betrieben wurden, da Holz rar war. An Taurhoss wagte sich niemand heran, denn der Wald und die Ihainym hatten in der Vergangenheit wohl für jeden Übergriff auf einen der Bäume grässliche Vergeltung geübt. Die übrigen Wälder Escalondes waren nur klein und das Holz ihrer niedrigen, verkrüppelten Bäume brannte zudem auch noch schlecht. 

In den Marschen im Süden hatten die Weißzwerge, Nimjinds, gelebt, dem Sumpf Land abgetrotzt, im feuchten Boden ein widerstandsfähiges Korn angebaut und an den Küsten unter der ständigen Gefahr der Meerschnecken Fische aus der Brandung gezogen. Es nur noch wenige von ihnen. Beldoin, ihr König, suchte noch immer nach Überlebenden in den Grotten entlang der Küste, doch wie Tox es so hart ausgesprochen hatte, würden sie die Angriffe der Meerschnecken, die von unstillbarem Hunger angetrieben wurden und die Wächter der Zwischensee waren, immer weiter dezimieren. Nur Taurhoss konnte den Resten dieses Volkes Schutz gewähren, denn einen anderen Ort gab es nicht mehr für sie.

 Auch der Westen, in dem sich die meisten der Menschen angesiedelt hatten, war keine Zuflucht. Dort war es wohl am schlimmsten. Der Überlebenskampf tobte in den Herzen seiner Bewohner. Nur der Stärkste überlebte und das bedeutete, dass wilde Horden durch das Land zogen und sich nahmen, was immer ihnen gefiel. 

In den zwei Städten, die im Laufe der Jahrtausende entstanden waren, herrschte Anarchie. Die Bewohner hauchten ihr kurzes, erbärmliches Leben in den Rinnsteinen aus und niemanden kümmerte es. Barcanem war die kleinere der beiden, sie hatte Tribut zu leisten an Naubar, die westlichste und größte aller Ansiedlungen Escalondes, die zu Füßen des Amon Naith lag. 

Dort lebten auch die, die nach Dorians Worten die Quelle der Verdammnis dieser Welt waren, die Bergherren in ihrer Festung Angram, die keiner mehr lebend verließ, nachdem er die steilen Rampen zu ihrem schwarzen Tor hinaufgetrieben wurde. Auch wenn ihre Drakan-Krieger ständig durch das Land schwärmten und jeden töteten, der in seinem geringsten Wirken verriet, wie sehr er sich nach Erlösung sehnte, so hatten nur wenige bislang die wirklichen Bergherren zu Gesicht bekommen. Es stand wohl fest, dass sie weder Menschen noch Zwerge waren, wohl eher hatten sie Ähnlichkeit mit den Elben, wenn auch auf eine dunkle Art und Weise. 

Diese fast widerwillig von Dorian gegebene Beschreibung war nichts, was Haldir nicht schon im Stillen befürchtet hatte. Escalonde war ein wildes Gemisch aller Völker Mittelerdes und gerade unter der Elben der ersten Zeitalter hatte es einige gegeben, die Melkor anheim gefallen waren. Auch bei den Ihainym war er fast sicher, dass sie einst Elben gewesen waren. Vielleicht hatte Melkor sie in seiner Grausamkeit zu einer Karikatur gemacht, vielleicht hatte der Wald sie auch sich selbst und seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst. Es hätte ihn sogar eher gewundert, niemanden seiner Art hier anzutreffen. Schmerzlich war nur, dass es ausgerechnet sein Volk war, das von allen Escalondern das Schlimmste zu sein schien.

Auch Elrond würde auf diese Nachrichten nicht erfreut reagieren, wenn er es nicht bereits schon wusste, was Haldir diesmal aber für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Escalonde hatte die innere Verbindung zum Herrn von Gildanna mit jedem Schritt geschwächt, den er tiefer in dieses Land eingedrungen war. Seit mehreren Tagen nun war sie gänzlich erloschen, was nicht dazu beitrug, dass Haldir diesem Land sehr wohlgesonnen war. 

Er vermisste das Licht Arenors und ganz besonders fehlten ihm in der Nacht die Sterne, die nicht durch den immer wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel Escalondes hindurch drangen. Am Tag war es fast noch schlimmer, denn die geschundene Natur erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Trauer. Allein dieser verkrüppelte Hain in den Hügeln vor Barcanem hatte ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, so greifbar war der Schmerz der niedrigen, kaum belaubten Bäume, zwischen denen nun die Breill und die Arenai im Schlaf lagen. 

Eigentlich hätten sie schon längst auf dem Rückweg sein können, denn alle Informationen, zu deren Beschaffung dieses ganze Unternehmen überhaupt begonnen worden war, hatte ihnen Dorian bereits geben können. Es war nur der Starrsinn der Arenai, der sie weiter voran trieb, mitten hinein in eine Abfallgrube voller Verbrechen und Gestank. Auch sie mit ihren ebenso scharfen Sinnen konnten die Stadt in der Ferne bereits sehen, die schrillen Geräusche hören und insbesondere den atemberaubenden Gestank riechen, aber ihre Schildmeisterin hatte den Vorschlag aller drei Elben, wieder umzukehren, mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln abgelehnt.

„Wir sind aufgebrochen, um uns dieses Dreckloch anzusehen und genau das werden wir auch tun."

„Obwohl wir auffallen werden wie Petais mit goldenem Geweih?" hatte er ihr die eigenen Worte in Erinnerung gerufen.

 „Bah, so schlimm wird es nicht. Dorian meinte, dass die absonderlichsten Gestalten sich dort versammeln. Wenn du es wünschst, übergieße ich dich vorher noch zur besseren Tarnung mit einem Eimer Jauche, _Waffenbruder." _

Grimmig war sie davon gestapft und hatte sich neben ihren Arenai auf dem steinigen Boden zur Ruhe begeben. Wenigstens in der Nacht vertrauten sie den Elben ihr Leben an, so wie die Breill es den Grauwölfen überließen, zu wachen. Wahrscheinlich war der Hintergedanke, dann am Tage alle Kraft für die von ihnen so leidenschaftlich ausgefüllte Beschützerrolle zur Verfügung zu haben, die Haldir ein stetes Ärgernis war.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, ihr im Ihainym-Hort das Handgelenk einfach zu brechen, dann wären sie jetzt auf dem Rückweg. Andererseits war es auch gut möglich, dass sie die Verletzung ignoriert und genauso weitergemacht hätte, wie sie es nun tat. Den Groll, den sie seit diesem Abend auf ihn hegte und pflegte, hätte sie sicherlich beflügelt. Dort hatte sie ihn auch zum erstenmal ‚Waffenbruder' genannt, mit von Waldbeerenwein verschleiertem Blick, den Arm um seine Schultern gehängt und ätzendem Spott in der Stimme. Selbst sturzbetrunken war sie eine wahre Pest.

Haldir unterdrückte einen Seufzer, der tief aus der Einsamkeit seines Herzens aufsteigen wollte. Er vermisste Caras Galadhon und er vermisste noch schmerzlicher seine Brüder Rumil und Orophin, mit denen er zusammen die Grenzen Loriens geschützt hatte. So viele Jahrhunderte hatte er ein Leben voller Licht und Einklang mit der Natur geführt, bis die Ankunft der Gefährten alles geändert hatte. Die Erinnerung, wie Celeborn ihm den Befehl über so viele seiner Elbenkrieger anvertraut hatte, um sie nach Osten in den Tod zu führen, war noch frisch. 

Er sah wieder die Uruk'hai vor sich, wie sie ihn einkesselten, geifernd vor unbändiger Wut über den nahen Untergang. Die Tore Dol Guldurs standen bereits offen, Galadhrim streben mit gezogenen Waffen hinein, um zuende zu bringen, was schon vor langer Zeit hätte getan werden sollen. Selbst im schlimmsten Gemetzel, das diesem Sieg vorausgegangen war, hatte er niemals daran gezweifelt, dass sie am Ende erfolgreich sein würden. Seltsamerweise war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er diesen Moment nicht erleben würde. Inmitten der Schlacht war der Tod dennoch für ihn eine Überraschung gewesen.

Haldirs Körper erinnerte sich noch deutlicher an den Moment der Endgültigkeit. Ein Ahnung des Schmerzes kam zurück. In seinem Rücken spürte er den schwarzen Stahl, der tief in seinen Brustkorb fuhr, eine weitere Klinge bohrte sich in sein linkes Bein und zertrennte die lebenswichtige Ader. Haldir unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Was immer er auch vom Tod erwartet hatte, es war genau das Gegenteil eingetreten. Keine Ruhe, kein Frieden und besonders kein Valinor – stattdessen Arenor mit seinen grimmigen, wortkargen Kriegern und einer Schildmeisterin, die von seltenen Momenten abgesehen das Naturell einer Streitaxt hatte. 

Der Zutritt zu Mandos Hallen wurde ihm verwehrt. Er hatte sich auf einem Schwanenschiff wiedergefunden, umgeben von einigen, die gleich ihm Dol Guldur nicht lebend verlassen hatten. Während lautlose Stimmen ihm von Arenor berichteten und welche Aufgabe dort für ihn vorgesehen war, hatte er sich selbst mit Fragen gequält, wo er in seinem langen Leben so gefehlt hatte, dass ihm die Erlösung verweigert wurde.

An diesem Punkt angelangt schalt sich Haldir wegen seines Selbstmitleids einen Narren. Immerhin gab es auf Arenor auch Gildanna und Ithuris, die jede Mühe wert waren, sogar einen Besuch in dieser verrotteten Stadt vor ihm. In stiller Eintracht mit seinen beiden Begleitern und den Grauwölfen wachte er also weiter über das Leben der Schlafenden, bis die Dunkelheit der Nacht langsam von der steingrauen Dämmerung eines neuen Tages abgelöst wurde. 

Da diese Art Schlaf einem Elben fremd war, war es recht unterhaltsam, andere Wesen dabei zu beobachten. Insbesondere der Moment, wenn er sie verließ und sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrten, konnte sehr fesselnd sein. Zumindest was die Menschen anging, denn die Arenai schlugen die Augen auf und waren so wach, als hätten sie zuvor nur kurz die Lider gesenkt. 

Die Geister der Menschen hingegen stolperten wie betäubt aus ihren Träumen und brauchten eine Zeit, bis sie überhaupt zu klaren Gedanken fähig waren.  Gähnend und steif von einer Nacht auf dem harten Boden staksten sie herum und sammelten ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Cronn heiß genug glühten, damit sie ihr karges Frühstück darauf bereiten konnten. 

Selbst die Arenai-Krieger, die sonst immer von ihnen belagert wurden, weil sie ihnen mit dem halbherzigen Ingrimm großer Brüder wenigstens eine Ahnung ihrer Waffenkunst zu vermitteln versuchten, wurden nicht behelligt und konnten sich um die Pferde kümmern. Diese wunderbaren Geschöpfe Bremdals würden sie nun nicht länger begleiten, sondern unter der Obhut einiger Breill, Elcarans und Adrims auf sie warten. Pferde wie diese gab es hier nicht und in Barcanem würde sich die Gier aller auf sie richten und ständige Bewachung erforderlich machen. Eine Komplikation, die sie sich nicht leisten konnten.

„Sie brauchen ewig", beschwerte sich Ayla, als sie sich abmarschbereit zu ihm gesellte. „Für jemanden, der eine so kurze Lebensspanne hat, vertrödeln sie eine Menge davon mit Unsinn. Sag mir, warum sie nicht unterwegs essen."

„Vielleicht drängt es sie nicht sehr nach Barcanem"

„So wie dich, nehme ich an."

„So wie mich", bestätigte er und wusste genau, was als nächstes kam.

„Dann solltest du einfach hier auf unsere Rückkehr warten." Den Vorschlag machte sie nun zum dritten Mal. Ein Gespräch mit ihr konnte recht ermüdend sein.

„Die Wahl ist bereits auf Elcaran gefallen. Gilawan und ich begleiten dich."

„Wie du willst. Hast du dir den Vorschlag mit dem Eimer Jauche noch einmal überlegt?"

„Versuch es und du ertrinkst darin."

„Für einen Elben bist du sehr gewalttätig."

„Das liegt an meinem Umgang." Haldir dreht sich zu Dorian um, der einmal mehr erfolglos versucht hatte, sich ihnen lautlos zu nähern. „Bist du bereit?"

Der Breill nickte. „Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht, warum ihr unbedingt dort hin wollt, aber da es euch so wichtig ist, können wir aufbrechen."

Haldir sagte nichts dazu, doch die Geste, mit der er der Arenai den Vortritt ließ, sprach Bände. 

Geführt wurden sie von Dorian und einem mageren, kleinen Breill namens Dingis, in dessen Mund nur noch braune Stummel an sein früheres Gebiss erinnerten. Er sollte ihnen in Barcanem die größte Hilfe sein, hatte Dorian versichert, da er dort geboren war und erst später den Mut gefunden hatte, die Stadt zu verlassen, um sich den Breill anzuschließen. Dingis selber sagte nichts dazu, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, auf einer Handvoll Blätter aus einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel herumzukauen und in regelmäßigen Abständen eine schwärzliche Flüssigkeit gezielt auf den Boden zu speien.

Sie hielten sich abseits der verschlammten Straßen, mieden jeden Kontakt zu den reizlosen Gestalten, die dort mit Karren und mageren Ochsen auf die Stadt zustrebten, um Handel mit Dingen zu treiben, die Haldir sich gar nicht erst näher ausmalen zu versuchte. Da sie früh genug aufgebrochen waren, erreichten sie Barcanem gegen Mittag. Erst kurz vor den Stadttoren verließen sie ihre Deckung und mischten sich unter die anderen Reisenden in der Hoffnung, in der Menge unterzutauchen. Ein vergebliches Unterfangen, denn obwohl die Elben die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über ihre goldglänzenden Haare gedeckt hatten, überragten sie alle durch ihre Größe. Auch die Arenai waren nicht unauffälliger, so bedrohlich wirkten sie in ihrer schwarzen Kleidung. Kein Wunder, dass die anderen Reisenden von ihnen deutlich Abstand hielten, auch wenn ihre Blicke immer wieder gerade zu Ayla huschten, die ungefähr so leicht zu übersehen war wie ein faustgroßer Diamant auf einem Misthaufen. 

Dorian wirkte mehr als nur besorgt. „Das wird keinen guten Ausgang nehmen", flüsterte er Haldir zu. „In Barcanem ist eine solche Frau ein Vermögen wert. Wir werden Mühe haben, sie vor dem Gesindel zu schützen."

Haldir betrachtete die Schildmeisterin mit Dorians Augen und musste ihm zustimmen. Sie mochte nicht die Anmut einer Elbin haben, doch für die Escalonder war sie sicherlich eine Offenbarung. Von den Escalondern konnte schließlich niemand ahnen, dass sich ihre Sanftmut darin erschöpfen würde, ihren Feinden wenigstens einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren. Der Elb seufzte leicht und schloss zu ihr auf. Unaufgefordert glitt Gilawan an ihre andere Seite, während die Arenai sie alle vor einem Hinterhalt schützten.

Je näher sie der Stadt kamen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Einst musste ein breiter Wassergraben die Stadt, die gänzlich von einer nicht sehr hohen und auch recht zerfallenen Stadtmauer umgeben war, vor Angreifern geschützt haben. Nun war er auf weiten Strecken verlandet, an anderen zugewachsen mit braungrünem hohem Schilf und wuchernden Schlingpflanzen, die den trügerischen Eindruck festen Bodens hervorriefen. Nur vor dem großen Stadttor, das allerdings schief in seinen verrosteten Angeln hing und in den letzten tausend Jahren wohl nicht mehr bewegt worden war, lag der Graben noch frei und zwang Besucher der Stadt eine breite Steinbrücke zu benutzen, die direkt vor dem Tor endete.

Während sie darüber schritten, konnten sie kleine Gestalten ausmachen, die in den Böschungen herumturnten und den Graben von Unrat, Schlingpflanzen und allen möglichen Gegenständen säuberten, deren ihre Besitzer wohl überdrüssig geworden waren. Im Graben selber paddelten andere in der dreckigen, trüben Brühe herum, die ein Hort von Krankheiten sein musste und tauchten nach weiterem Abfall, den sie dann zum Ufer schafften.

„Grabenkinder", erklärte Dingis leise. „Der Stadtrat lässt sie dafür in einem verfallenen Haus hinter der Mauer wohnen und zahlt ihnen einen Kupferpfennig für jeden vollen Korb Abfall, den sie rausholen. Die Aufgabe ist heiß begehrt."

Und sicherlich gab es oft freie Stellen, denn niemand konnte es lange überleben, in dieser Pestbrühe zu schwimmen und zu tauchen, ohne bald an Krankheiten und Blutvergiftung zu sterben. Es war eine Vergeudung von Leben, die nur daher kommen konnte, dass Menschen ihre Kinder nicht als Reichtum sondern als Last erachteten, von der es mehr als genug gab.

Der Strom der Reisenden stockte vor dem Stadttor, an dem eine Handvoll abenteuerlich gekleideter Wachen mit großer Geduld das Gepäck filzten, auf der Suche nach einer lohnenden Beute, die sie sich als Wegezoll unter den Nagel reißen konnten. 

Dingis setzte sich an die Spitze der kleinen Gruppe, während sich die Elben noch tiefer in ihre Kapuzen zurückzogen und die Umhänge enger um ihre Gestalt schlossen. Auch die Schildmeisterin hatte die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Ledermantels hochgeschlagen und ihr Schwert längst mit Stoffstreifen umwickelt auf ihren Rücken gehängt, so dass sie es jederzeit erreichen konnte. Ein Blick der Torwachen auf den silberverzierten Griff und die Edelsteine, die ihn schmückten, hätte genügt, großen Ärger auszulösen. Gleiches galt für die Elbenbögen, die ebenfalls mit Stoffstreifen umwickelt waren, denn obwohl sie nur schlicht gearbeitete Ausführungen von Arenor mit genommen hatten, waren diese noch immer auffällig genug. Die beiden Arenai hingegen trugen ihre einfacheren Waffen offen zu Schau und füllten die Rolle der schweigsamen, aber beeindruckenden Leibwächter glanzvoll aus.

„Ihr da!" Wie nicht anders erwartet, hielt die Wache sie auf. „Euch habe ich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Wundert mich nicht." Dingis verwandelte sich in ein grinsendes, rühriges Männlein. „Besucher aus dem Süden, Herr, die Geschäfte machen wollen. Gute Geschäfte."

„Im Süden gibt es nur Jindas." Die Torwache kam näher, auch einer seiner Kameraden gesellte sich nun zu ihm. „Die hier sehen aber nicht wie Jindas aus."

„Weiter im Süden", erklärte Dingis schnell. „Sie handeln sonst mit Naubar, aber seit Melja Levaren auch den Tiefenweg in der Nähe des Felsenfalls kontrolliert, suchen sie sicherere Quellen."

„Melja Levaren!" Der Wächter spie aus und verfehlte nur knapp Haldirs Stiefelspitze. „Dranguru soll ihn holen. Womit handelt ihr?"

„Mit vielem", wich der Breill heftig gestikulierend aus. „Jetzt sind sie hier, weil sie kräftige Burschen für ihre Bergwerke brauchen."

„Ah, Sklaven", nickte die Wache. „Morgen findet ein Markt statt. Orbath hat Nimjinds erwischt. Die passen in die kleinsten Stollen."

„Wer Sklaven kaufen kann, ist reich", ließ sich nun erstmals sein Kamerad vernehmen. „Ihr müsst Marktsteuer entrichten."

Auch damit hatten sie gerechnet. Dorian trat vor und zog einen Beutel vom Gürtel, der mit ungeprägten Goldscheiben gefüllt war, die Elrond in weiser Voraussicht hatte anfertigen lassen. Dorians Gesichtsausdruck, als Haldir ihm den Beutel überlassen hatte, wäre durchaus mehrere Zeilen in einem amüsanten Lied wert gewesen. „Wie hoch ist die Steuer bei euch?"

„Ein Silberpfennig für jeden Südländer."

„Den haben wir nicht." Der Breillführer nahm eine Goldscheibe aus dem Beutel und hielt sie dem Mann vor die Nase. Den Schimmer des fast reinen Metalls konnte selbst Escalondes trübes Licht nicht entstellen. „Ich gebe dir und deinem Freund einen halben Goldtaler. Das ist genug, um euch einen ganzen Monat in Bier zu ersäufen."

Hastig schnappten die beiden nach dem Gold und stritten, wer einen Moment, wer es in Verwahrung nehme sollte. Doch anstatt sie nun ziehen zu lassen, schien ihre Gier nur noch mehr angefacht. Einer versuchte sogar, nach Dorians Beutel zu greifen. In diesem Moment jedoch schoben sich die beiden Arenai-Krieger nach vorne. Boyar, mit einer Miene so düster wie schon lange nicht mehr, packte den vorwitzigen Wegelagerer am Kragen.

„Soll ich dir die Arme aus den Gelenken reißen, du Wurm?" erkundigte er sich leise. „Du musst es nur sagen. Meine Herren hier würden auch dafür bezahlen, denn sie lieben solche Vergnügungen."

„Ich bin ein Torwächter", stammelte der Mann, während Boyar ihn etwas anhob, bis er mit den Füßen zappelte.

„Da macht es doch gleich doppelt Spaß", sagte der Arenai. „Ich könnte auch deine Eingeweide auf der Straße verteilen und auf ihnen herumtrampeln."

Nicht einmal Haldir bezweifelte, dass es ihm damit ernst war, doch bevor die Drohung in die Tat umgesetzt wurde, winkte der andere Mann sie hektisch durch. Boyar ließ seinen Kameraden los, der sofort zitternd gegen das Holztor zurückwich. Sie hatten schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt, stellte Haldir nach einem schnellen Blick in die Runde fest und mit raschen Schritten verließen sie diesen Platz. 

Barcanem zu betreten stellte nicht gerade eine Verbesserung dar, eher das genaue Gegenteil. Es war eine große Probe seiner Selbstbeherrschung, den Gestank zu ertragen, der in den schmalen, belebten Gassen wie Nebel waberte. Haldir hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Schritt tiefer in eine Hölle aus Pestilenz und menschlichem Abschaum einzudringen. Unrat türmte sich in den Rinnsteinen und zwischen den faulenden Bergen huschten Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer umher. In dunklen Torwegen lungerten zwielichtige Gestalten herum, die nur darauf warteten, ungeschützte Reisende in die Schatten zu ziehen und auszurauben. 

„Platz für den Sammler!" ertönte eine laute Stimme. Im nächsten Moment bog um eine Ecke ein großer Ochsenkarren, auf dem sich Leichen türmten. Zwei Männer begleiteten ihn, wobei einer eine Eisenglocke läutete. In einem der Häuser öffnete sich eine Tür, durch die eine schmutzige alte Frau und ein magerer Junge ein Stoffbündel heraus schleppten. Der Sammler-Karren hielt an und ein heftige Diskussion zwischen der Alten und den beiden Leichensammlern um den Preis für ihre Dienste begann. 

_‚Was habe ich erwartet?'_ verspottete Haldir seinen eigenen Abscheu vor diesem Spektakel. _‚Sie leben im Unrat und im Tod sind sie ihm noch näher.'_

Dingis führte sie rasch weiter, bis sie in ein etwas besseres Viertel gelangten, was eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass die Häuser größer und der Unrat nicht so hoch lag. Wer hier herkam, wollte sich offenbar amüsieren, denn ein Wirtshaus löste das nächste ab. Betrunkene Männer wankten an ihnen vorbei, unter ihnen viele Bewaffnete. Vor einigen der Häuser spazierten Frauen auf und ab. 

Haldir konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in der Öffentlichkeit ein so unzureichend bekleidetes weibliches Wesen erblickt zu haben. Er erstarrte, als sich ein besonders unerfreuliches Exemplar davon an ihn drückte und ihm ihren nach Bier stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht hauchte.

„Suchst du mich, mein Hübscher?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie, unter der Kapuze einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Grelle Farbe verunstaltete ihre noch viel zu jungen, doch verwüsteten Züge.

Aylas Hand schoss vor und grub sich in das verfilzte Haar der Frau. Grob zerrte sie sie von ihm fort und stieß sie gegen die Häuserwand. „Pack dich, du dreckige Schlampe!" zischte sie bösartig. „Wenn du ihn noch einmal anrührst, schlitz ich dir die Kehle auf."

„Reg dich nicht auf, Schätzchen", zeterte die andere los. „Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass er dir gehört. Er sollte Manns genug für uns beide sein."

Zum Glück bemerkte Haldir Aylas Griff zu ihrem Dolch schon im Ansatz, sonst hätte eine tote Dirne im Rinnstein gelegen. Er fing ihren Arm ab und zog sie rasch mit sich fort. „Schmeichelhaft, aber etwas heftig", raunte er ihr zu, als sie genug Entfernung zwischen sich und die kreischende Frau gebracht hatten. „Wir werden bald in Blut waten, wenn du dich nicht beherrscht."

„Dieses Weib war widerlich." Ayla schüttelte sich. „Angepinselt wie ein Farbkasten und sie hatte überhaupt nichts an."

„Etwas schon", lächelte Haldir unwillkürlich. „Es war nur nicht ausreichend."

„Alle Kleidung Arenors wäre nicht ausreichend, diese Schlampen hier anständig zu bedecken." Schnaubend wandte sich die Herrin Arengards und aller Arenai ab, weshalb ihr zum Glück die belustigten Blicke entgingen, die die beiden Elben tauschten, bevor sie ihr und ihren Breill-Führern folgten. 

Dafür, dass sie sich unauffällig unter die Menschen hatten mischen wollen, folgte ihnen mittlerweile eine Spur aus Ärger und Zerstörung. Mehrere Betrunkene hatten sie angepöbelt, ein Dieb sich an Drangars Geldbeutel vergreifen wollen und dies mit einem gebrochenen Kiefer bezahlt. Am schlimmsten erwischte es jedoch den betrunkenen Söldner, der die Schildmeisterin in eindeutiger Absicht angefallen hatte. Dass er nicht ihren Dolch im Bauch hatte, verdankte er lediglich der Tatsache, dass Boyar etwas schneller gewesen war und ihn sich persönlich vorgenommen hatte. Nach den Geräuschen, die aus dem dunklen Torweg gedrungen waren, in den der Arenai ihn gezerrt hatte, würde er lange Zeit niemandem mehr zu Nahe treten.

Als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichten, war Dingis nur noch ein nervöser Schatten seiner selbst. Mit hektischen Bewegungen nötigte er sie durch einen breiten Torweg, über dem ein grauenhaft schlecht gemaltes Schild hing. ‚Zum roten Busch' hieß das Gasthaus, das einen kleinen Hof umschloss und über Ställe und Unterstände verfügte. Das Haus selber war recht groß und der Hof sauber, was Hoffnung machte. Dingis stieß die schwere Holztür auf und sie betraten einen überfüllten Schankraum, der von den Stimmen seiner zahlreichen Gäste nur so summte. 

Auch wenn er noch nie in seinem langen Leben ein Wirtshaus von Innen kennen gelernt hatte, so waren Haldir doch einige Erzählungen über diese menschlichen Versammlungsorte zu Ohren gekommen. Offenbar zählte der ‚Rote Busch' nicht zu den schlechtesten seiner Art, denn es war beinahe sauber und nirgendwo lagen Betrunkene oder Tote herum. Mit dem Instinkt des wahren Geschäftsmannes erkannte der Wirt sofort die lukrative Einnahmequelle, die soeben sein Haus betreten hatte. Er verließ den schlichten Schanktisch an der Stirnwand des Gastraumes und kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu. 

„Neuankömmlinge", rief er händereibend. „Was führt euch in mein Haus, ihr Herren?"

„Geschäfte", erklärte Dingis mit einer großspurigen Geste. „Meine Herren wollen Sklaven erwerben. Wir hörten, es findet morgen ein Markt statt."

„Das ist wahr, jaja." Die roten Wangen des Mannes färbten sich noch mehr. „Dann werden deine Herren eine Übernachtung brauchen. Ich habe Zimmer im oberen Geschoss für Gäste wie sie. Schöne Räume, keine Ratten oder Ungeziefer."

Das wagte Haldir zu bezweifeln, überließ es aber weiterhin Dingis, den Preis auszuhandeln, während er aufmerksam die Schankstube und die Gäste musterte. Die meisten schienen Reisende zu sein, einige wenige Söldner, die wahrscheinlich darauf hofften, in die Dienste eines ängstlichen Händlers genommen zu werden. Es war angenehm dämmrig in dem niedrigen Raum mit der rauchgeschwärzten Holzdecke, da durch die winzigen, mit buntem Glas verschlossenen Fenster kaum Tageslicht hereindrang. Nur Kerzen auf den grobgezimmerten Tischen beleuchteten die Gesichter der Gäste und das Feuer eines enorm großen Kamins, in dem sich auf einem Spieß so lang wie eine Lanze ein fettglänzender Braten drehte, der wohl einmal einer der allgegenwärtigen Ochsen gewesen sein musste. 

„Frau!" brüllte der Wirt über seine Schulter und zog damit wieder Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Rony, beeil dich, die großen Zimmer müssen hergerichtet werden."

Ein Wesen, so rund und rosig wie eine Klatschmohnblüte kam aus einem Korridor, umweht von Essensgerüchen, angetan mit einem langen, blassgrünen Kleid und einer blitzsauberen weißen Schürze. Glänzende himmelblaue Augen richteten sich auf die Besucher und dann, mit sehr viel weniger Freundlichkeit auf den Gastwirt. 

„Was schreist du so, Mann? Ich habe sie schon gesehen, als sie durch das Tor kamen. Awyne ist bereits oben mit frischem Tuch und Wasser, damit die Zimmer bald bereit sind. Du solltest lieber dafür sorgen, dass die kleine Stube eingedeckt wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Herren sich zu den anderen setzen wollen. Oder?"

Die Frage richtete sich an Haldir, der unwillkürlich auf die kleine Frau hinunterlächelte. „Eher nicht, Frau Wirtin."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme fuhr ihre Hand an ihre Kehle und sie seufzte beinahe schmerzlich auf. „So war doch nicht alles vergebens", murmelte sie dann und winkte sie hastig eine steile Treppe hinauf. 

Sie folgten ihr in einen dunklen Korridor, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Drei waren geöffnet und junge Mädchen, eigentlich noch Kinder, hasteten mit Stapeln von Laken und Wasserschüsseln geschäftig hin und her. Das älteste Mädchen unter ihnen, das auf Befehl der Wirtin sofort die Vorhänge vor die Butzenfenster zog, musste die Tochter der Wirtsleute sein, denn sie war die jüngere und sehr viel anmutigere Ausgabe ihrer Mutter. 

„Hilf deinem Vater mit der kleinen Stube", befahl Rony und scheuchte alle hinaus. Dann wandte sie sich den Breill zu. „Was ist nur in euch gefahren, sie herzubringen? Dingis, ich wusste schon immer, dass du als Kind deinen Verstand im Stadtgraben gelassen hast. Wenn erst bekannt wird, dass die Lichtbringer eingetroffen sind, wird jeder Verbrecher dieser Stadt nach ihnen suchen."

Etwas ähnliches hatte Haldir befürchtet, nachdem Rony so aufgebracht reagiert hatte. Wieder bereute er, dass er sich Ayla gebeugt und den Ausflug in diese Stadt zugelassen hatte.

„Sie wollten es unbedingt", verteidigte sich der Breill. „Außerdem glauben die Schwachköpfe am Tor, dass sie Südländer sind, die Sklaven kaufen wollen."

„Drangurus Atem soll dich verbrennen!" fauchte die Wirtin. Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen, denn die Elben hatten im Schutz des Zimmers die Kapuzen zurückgeschlagen. Ächzend plumpste sie auf einen Hocker. „Oh, Himmel! Ich werde Awyne festbinden müssen, dass sie euch zufrieden lässt. Südländer, so ein Unsinn!"

„Nun sind wir aber hier", ließ sich Ayla erstmals vernehmen und legte ebenfalls die Kapuze ab. „Und wir bleiben bis morgen, um zu erfahren, was es mit den gefangenen Nimjinds auf sich hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Frau, wir werden gut Acht geben."

Die Worte, in einem für die Arenai ungewöhnlich sanften und beruhigenden Tonfall gesprochen, erreichten allerdings genau das Gegenteil. Rony schlug die Hände vor die Wangen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ach herrjeh, das auch noch! Jeder Sklavenhändler der Ebene wird dir nachstellen, Herrin. Die Bergherren zahlen ein Vermögen für eine Frau wie dich."

Einen winzigen Moment blitzte in Haldir der Gedanke auf, dass es wahrscheinlich ein fabelhafte Idee wäre, die Arenai zu den Bergherren zu schicken. Es würde nicht lange dauern, und sie hätte sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben. 

„Niemand rührt sie an", erklärte Boyar so selbstsicher, dass auch die Wirtsfrau neues Vertrauen schöpfte.

 Mit einem kleinen Schnaufer stemmte sie sich auf die Füße zurück und strich ihre Schürze glatt. „Wenn du es sagst. Nun, ich werde mich jetzt um euer Abendessen kümmern. Kommt herunter, wenn die Dämmerung beginnt. Ihr geht besser nicht über die Innentreppe. Vorne am Korridor ist eine Tür, die über die Hintertreppe direkt neben die kleine Stube führt. Wir werden den Durchgang zum Schankraum verhängen. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches und niemand wird sich etwas dabei denken."

Das nachfolgende Schweigen wurde nur von den Geräuschen unterbrochen, mit denen sich die Schildmeisterin aus ihrem Harnisch befreite. Es waren lange geübte Bewegungen, die eigentlich keine Zweifel daran aufkommen ließen, dass ihr das Kriegshandwerk nur zu vertraut war und sie sich ihrer Haut wehren würde, dennoch konnte Haldir nicht umhin, dass ihn zunehmend Sorge überkam. Auf offenem Feld war ihr Trupp gewiss einer großen Anzahl Angreifer überlegen, doch hier in dieser Stadt bewegten sie sich auf einem Schlachtfeld, das auch ihm völlig fremd war. 

Dorian räusperte sich. „Dingis und ich werden uns etwas umhören. Bei den Nimjinds kann es sich nur um Angehörige von Beldoins Volk handeln. Vielleicht finde ich vertraute Gesichter unter ihnen."

„Drangar, begleite ihn", befahl Ayla. „Die Diebe hier scheinen Gold auch durch einen Lederbeutel hindurch zu erkennen."

„Sie riechen es", grinste Dingis im Hinausgehen. 

Boyar und Gilawan folgten ihnen. Sie würden im Korridor Wache halten, damit niemand aus dem Schankraum auf die Idee kam, sich die geheimnisvollen neuen Gästen doch einmal näher anzusehen. Haldir schob die Vorhänge des zweiflügligen Fensters etwas zurück und beobachtete, wie die Breill und der Arenai das Gasthaus verließen und über den Hof wieder auf die Straße zurückgingen. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass sich aus dem Schatten der Stallungen eine abgerissene, kleine Gestalt löste und ihnen sofort folgte. Obwohl Dingis hier geboren war, konnte es für ihn und Dorian auch nicht ungefährlich sein, sich in Barcanem aufzuhalten. Der Breill-Führer dürfte unter den Menschen ein gesuchter Gesetzloser sein, auch wenn er wohl mehr Ehre in sich trug als jeder andere, dem er hier in Barcanem begegnet war. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass niemand ihn erkannte. 

Er setzte sein Vertrauen in diesem Fall auf Drangar, der während der kurzen Erkundung der Marsch Eindruck bei Gilawan hinterlassen hatte. _‚Kommt es irgendwann zum Kampf, möchte ich ihn doch neben mir wissen', hatte der Elbe bei seiner Rückkehr gesagt. ‚Er redet nicht viele Worte, doch sein Herz spricht von Treue und Tapferkeit. Es wundert mich, dass die Arenai es so lange vor uns verbergen konnten.'_

Haldirs Blick wanderte zu seiner Zimmergenossin, die mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett lag und offenbar an der niedrigen, dunklen Balkendecke nach einem Zeichen der Erleuchtung forschte. Ihre Abneigung gegen ihn war nicht groß genug, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. 

Sie würde sich nicht aus diesem Raum rühren und auch kein Wort sprechen, bis entweder die Breill zurückkehrten oder es Zeit war, den Gastraum aufzusuchen. _Am besten ohne ihn und Gilawan_, gut genug kannte er sie und ihre Gedankengänge inzwischen schon. Nicht, dass er ihr Schweigen nicht begrüßte. Es war allemal besser, als die spitzen Bemerkungen, mit denen sie jedes Gespräch mit ihm zu würzen pflegte. 

Aber Elrond hatte ihn schließlich gewarnt. In diesen Zeiten trug der Herr von Gildanna schwer an seinen Gaben, die ihm die Zukunft enthüllten, denn er teilte sein Wissen nur selten mit anderen, auch wenn dies die Last gelindert hätte. Temlar mochte ihm eine Hilfe sein, war ihm der Blick in das, was da kommen würde, doch ähnlich eröffnet. Haldir beneidete keinen der beiden. 

Er setzte sich auf die Bank unter dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie zahllose Gäste des ‚Roten Buschs' kamen und auch wieder gingen. Ein unruhiges Leben führten die Menschen, angefüllt mit so vielen unwichtigen Dingen und noch mehr Vorhaben, die ihnen nur Schlechtes brachten. Es musste an der kurzen Zeitspanne liegen, die ihnen nur vergönnt war, dass sie nie die Ruhe fanden, den Stimmen ihrer Umgebung zu lauschen und sich in den langsamen Lauf der Natur einzufinden. 

Haldir versenkte sich in seine Erinnerungen, um der wirren Atmosphäre wenigstens eine kleine Weile zu entgehen. Noch einmal durchstreifte er in Gedanken Lothlorien, begleitet von seinen Brüdern, fand sich wieder in der Gegenwart seines Herrn Celeborn und seiner Gemahlin Galadriel in Caras Galadhon, umgeben von Lichtern und Stimmen seiner Freunde, die die alten Lieder zwischen den Telayn zu feinen Teppichen der Schönheit woben.

„Du summst." Ayla hatte sich aufgerichtet und musterte ihn nun missbilligend. „Entweder bist du jetzt still oder du singst, aber fang nicht auch noch an zu summen."

Abrupter hätte sie ihn nicht in die Wirklichkeit zurückbringen können. „Ich sollte dir brennende Kerzen in die Ohren stopfen, dann hättest du ein für allemal Ruhe."

Zu seiner Verwunderung hob sie beinahe entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass mich die Valar damit geschlagen haben."

„Womit?"

„Völlig unmusikalisch zu sein. Selbst Boyar findet inzwischen Gefallen an einigen euer Lieder. Kannst du Winterstein schneiden?"

„Wohl kaum."

„So hat jeder von uns seine Stärken und Schwächen, nicht wahr?" Sie trat zu ihm und warf einen prüfenden Blick durch die Scheibe. „Dämmerung. Es wird Zeit, Ronys Kochkünste auszuprobieren. Ich schlage vor, Gilawan und du macht es euch bei einem Bissen Lembas hier oben gemütlich, während wir unten auf die Breill warten."

Statt einer Antwort griff er zu seinem Umhang und ging auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Es war nur ein Vorschlag", hörte er sie hinter sich eher halbherzig schimpfen. 

Die Hintertreppe ermöglichte es ihnen, unbemerkt von den übrigen Gästen den abgeteilten Raum zu erreichen, den Rony so zutreffend als kleine Stube bezeichnet hatte. Er war gerade groß genug für einen runden Tisch, der mit Steingut eingedeckt war und eine genügende Anzahl bequemer Armsessel aus einfach gearbeitetem Holz. Den Durchgang zum Schankraum hatte die Wirtin mit straff gespannten Decken verschließen lassen, damit auch nicht ein zufälliger Luftzug den Vorhang bewegte und womöglich ihre ungewöhnlichen Gäste den neugierigen Blicken weniger Wohlgesinnter preisgab. 

Rony selber übernahm es, mit großer Geschäftigkeit Schüsseln und Teller mit dampfenden Gerichten aufzutragen, die sie durch eine zweite Tür direkt aus der Küche heranschleppte. Einzig Awyne durfte ihr helfen und das Mädchen schleppte eifrig gleich mehrere Zinnhumpen frisch gezapftes Bier herein. Langsam wurde klar, warum die Wirtin so besorgt gewesen war, denn Awyne war kaum von Gilawans Anblick loszureißen. Ständig strich sie um ihn herum, knetete verlegen ihre Schürze oder zupfte an ihren hellroten Locken, die sich aus der weißen Haube herauskringelten. Rony schob ihre hingerissene Tochter energisch wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wie kannst du nur so schamlos sein?" hörten sie sie in den Tiefen des Hauses zetern. „Einen so feinen Herrn mit den Augen zu verschlingen. Er wird denken, dass ich eine Dirne aufgezogen haben."

„Hübsches Ding, Gilawan", grinste Boyar zwischen zwei Bissen aus einer Hühnerkeule. „Kein Vergleich mit den Weibsbildern von der Straße."

Der Elb wölbte die Brauen. „Höre ich da Neid, Boyar?"

„Bah, ich bin sicher, dort draußen gibt es genug hübsche Jungfern für uns beide."

„Jungfern eher nicht", murmelte Haldir und begutachtete seinen Bierkrug. Das Gebräu schien trinkbar zu sein. Ayla jedenfalls ließ es sich schmecken. „Ist es gut?"

„Kommt drauf an, was du erwartest", erwiderte sie achselzuckend und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu. „Wir hätten Andoris vielleicht doch mitnehmen sollen, dann hättest du deine Ruhe, Gilawan."

„Aber Awyne wohl eher nicht", kam es gutmütig von Boyar. „Der Junge würde kaum Gilawans noble Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen."

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich zurückhaltend bin?" war die amüsierte Gegenfrage. 

Ein Geräusch an der Hintertür beendete das Geplänkel. Unterdrücktes Keuchen war zu hören, dann ein Würgen. Irgendjemand übergab sich dort und das würde Rony kaum erfreuen. Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür auf und Drangar stieß Dingis mit einem lauten Fluch vor sich her. Wie ein welkes Blatt im Herbstwind segelte der Breill durch den Raum, prallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und rutschte wie ein nasser Sack daran herunter, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dorian quetschte sich hinter Drangar in die Stube und schloss hastig die Tür.

„Zu viel Bier und andere Sachen", grollte der Arenai. „Er hat sich eine von den Goldscheiben geangelt und sich vollaufen lassen, während Dorian und ich auf dem Sklavenmarkt waren."

„Doch es ist nichts passiert", beeilte sich Dorian zu versichern. „Wahrscheinlich hat er so hastig getrunken, dass er noch niemandem aufgefallen war."

In Momenten wie diesen bewunderte Haldir die Schildmeisterin widerwillig. Anstatt sich aufzuregen, streifte sie den sabbernden Dingis nur mit einem kurzen Blick und zog dann mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl für Dorian heran. „Setz dich und iss erst mal, du musst hungrig sein. Hattet ihr Erfolg, Drangar?"

Ihr Krieger hatte sich an Boyars Bierkrug bedient und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. „Es sind fünfzehn und so wie der Junge sagt, gehören sie alle zu Beldoin. Frauen und Kinder sind darunter. Komische Figuren übrigens. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum das Schwert so klein war."

„Zwerge, Drangar, ob nun weiß oder eine sonstige Farbe. Natürlich sind die klein." Ayla runzelte die Stirn, als Dingis erneut zu würgen begann. „Wenn er mir das Abendessen verdirbt, ist er tot." 

Dingis biervernebeltes Gehirn musste einen Rest Überlebenskraft enthalten, denn das furchterregende Geräusch aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle verstummte endlich.

„Was werdet ihr unternehmen?" fragte Dorian in die abwartende Stille.

„Wir? Warum denkst du, dass wir etwas tun sollten?"

„Es sind meine Freunde! Außerdem wird Beldoin es euch danken."

Mit einem Seufzer schob die Arenai ihren Teller beiseite. „Ich denke, die Entscheidung überlasse ich Haldir."

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich nun gespannt auf ihn und ein fünftes, steingrau und boshaft glitzernd, kam noch hinzu. Er stand langsam auf, erwischte in einer raschen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie dann mit sich durch die Hintertür. Eigentlich war ihm danach, sie anzuschreien, doch dafür hörten die Ohren hinter der Tür einfach zu gut. „Was bezweckst du damit?"

Zumindest besaß sie soviel Anstand, jetzt keine Überraschung zu heucheln. „Seit Wochen werde ich mit guten Ratschlägen versorgt, mich nicht länger als eure Beschützerin aufzuspielen. Erst Temlar, dann Elrond, du natürlich und selbst Elcaran konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Also bitte, mein elbischer Waffenbruder, was immer du wegen dieser bedauernswerten Kreaturen auf dem Sklavenmarkt entscheidest, ich werde dir folgen."

„Du willst also die Verantwortung auf meine Schultern abwälzen?"

Ayla zog die Hintertür wieder auf. „Nur teilen, Waffenbruder, nur teilen. Außerdem sind deine Schultern breit genug, diese Last zu tragen."

Haldir verabscheute Zwerge, selbst der Tod hatte daran nichts ändern können. Sie wühlten und gruben in der Erde, waren in ihrer Gier auf Juwelen und Edelmetalle den Menschen sogar noch überlegen und die schlimmsten Bundesgenossen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Viel besser konnten diese Nimjinds kaum sein, auch wenn es ihn aus Dorians Erzählungen wunderte, dass sie offenbar wie Bauern lebten. Doch sie mussten sich die Unterstützung der Breill erhalten und dies ging offenbar nur über die Nimjinds.

_Orome steh mir bei,_ dachte er nur, als er sich den geballten Erwartungen der Männer in der kleinen Stube stellte. Sogar Dingis hatte es trotz Vollrausch fertig gebracht, wenigstens ein Augenlid zu heben und ihn sabbernd wie ein Schwachsinniger anzublinzeln. 

„Wir werden den Markt aufsuchen. Wenn es gefahrlos möglich ist und unsere Mittel dafür reichen, werden wir deine Freunde auslösen." Er ignorierte Dorians glühende Dankbarkeit und bemühte sich auch nicht, die Strenge seiner Stimme zu mildern. „Sollte ich auch nur die Ahnung einer Gefahr dort haben, ist sofort alles vorbei."

***

Schon nach dem ersten Schritt auf diesen Markt, der mehr eine überdachte Halle mit hohen Holzbänken an den Seiten war, hätte er den Befehl zur Umkehr geben sollen. Wenn Barcanem die Hölle war, so konnte dies nur ihr Zentrum sein. Menschen und Zwerge in Käfigen, dem Tod in ihrer Angst näher als dem Leben, füllten das sandgestreute Rund, aus dem sich eine Art Kanzel erhob, in der ein grobschlächtiger Mann brüllend die Waren anpries. Gehilfen liefen zwischen den Käfigen umher, zerrten gelegentlich eines dieser verlorenen Geschöpfe hinauf auf die Kanzel, damit die Käufer, die dichtgedrängt die Ränge füllten, es besser begutachten konnten. Der Lärm hier war ohrenbetäubend, alle schrieen durcheinander und es war Haldir ein Rätsel, wie überhaupt eine Versteigerung in diesem Hexenkessel einen ordentlichen Verlauf nehmen sollte. 

Sie waren auf den wieder ernüchterten Dingis angewiesen, da auch Dorian sich in diesem Geschäft nicht auskannte. Bewacht von Drangar, dessen oberste Aufgabe es nun war, den Breill von den zahllosen Bierständen fernzuhalten, die sich rund um die Ränge drängten, schlenderte Dingis zwischen den Käfigen umher, sprach hier mit einem Käufer, da mit einem Verkäufer und kreiste dabei immer mehr den einen Käfig ein, in dem sich die Nimjinds drängten. Die Männer schlossen in ihrer Mitte die Frauen und Kinder ein und schreckten mit ihren grimmigen Mienen die meisten Käufer schon im Vorfeld ab. 

Haldir kannte Zwerge und diese hier unterschieden sich deutlich von denen Mittelerdes. Zum einen mussten sie unter den Schmutz- und Blutschichten eine sehr viel hellere Haut als ihre schürfenden Brüder haben, zum anderen waren sie bartlos. Eine Eigenart, durch die ihre groben Züge bei Frauen und Männern gleichermaßen auch nicht unbedingt ansprechender wurden. Flachsblond oder hellrot leuchteten ihre kurzgeschorenen Haare, die nur am Hinterkopf so lang waren, dass sie in einem dicken Zopf zusammengefasst und mit breiten Bändern umwickelt waren.  

Es waren die Kinder unter ihnen, die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verstört am Boden kauerten und durch die alte Abneigung hindurch sein Herz rührten. 

„Orbath wird nicht viel Freude mit ihnen haben", vernahm Haldir den Kommentar eines Mannes zwei Reihen unter ihnen. „Es heißt, sie sind mit ihrem verlausten König in den Kampf gegen die Drakan gezogen und jetzt wollen nicht einmal die Bergherren sie für den Amon Naith. Kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht nach Naubar geschafft hat."

„Sonst taugen sie für nichts", stimmte ihm sein Sitznachbar zu. „Stur wie ein Holzklotz und in Gedanken immer bei einer Flucht. Man kann sie nur in Ketten legen und in die Wassermühlen schicken."

„Das macht es nicht leichter", raunte Gilawan aus dem Dunkel seiner Kapuze. „Wir werden die einzigen sein, die an ihnen Interesse zeigen."

„Aber billiger", kommentierte Ayla ungefragt und mitleidlos. „Und hoffentlich schneller. Wenn ich das hier noch lange ertragen muss, fange ich an zu schreien."

Offenbar hatten sich die Valar wirklich noch nicht völlig von Escalonde abgewandt und zumindest die Worte der Schildmeisterin waren an ihr Ohr gedrungen. Dingis kam nun die Ränge hinauf und ein Mann folgte ihm, der sein Bruder hätte sein können. Haldir hatte ihn schon zuvor bemerkt, da er sich ständig bei den Nimjinds aufgehalten und die gelegentlichen Fragen der Käufer beantwortet hatte. 

„Das ist Braccin", wurde er von Dingis vorgestellt. „Orbaths Vermittler. Er hat vernommen, dass ihr an der kompletten Ware interessiert seid. Möglicherweise lässt sich der Handel ohne die Versteigerung schließen."

„Eine Preisfrage", grinste Braccin mit eifrigem Nicken. „Mein Herr Orbath bittet euch in sein Lager, dort können wir in Ruhe verhandeln."

Ein Geschenk des Himmel, doch trotzdem empfand Haldir ein seltsames Widerstreben, als er sich nun erhob und sie alle dem kleinen, dünnen Mann die Ränge hinunter folgten. Zum Glück kam gerade eine größere Anzahl kräftiger Bauernburschen zur Versteigerung und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit weg von der geheimnisvollen Gruppe, die das Versteigerungsrund betrat und an seiner Seite entlang ging, bis sie durch eine schmale Tür in den Eingeweiden der Tribünen verschwand. Es ging durch das Gewirr der Holzbalken und schließlich in einen ebenfalls hölzernen Gang, der nach kurzer Zeit wohl eines der Häuser am Rande des Marktes erreichte, denn eine Tür öffnete sich vor ihnen und sie standen in einem recht großen, wenn auch niedrigen Raum mit steinernen Mauern und verhängten Fenstern. Zwei bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Hünen erwarteten sie dort. Drangar und Boyar, beide mit der Hand am Schwertgriff standen sofort wie hergezaubert zwischen den Wächtern und dem Rest der Gruppe.

„Nur Ruhe", meinte eine sanfte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund des Raumes. „Lasst meine Kunden passieren, ihr Hohlköpfe."

Die Wächter, von denen noch drei weitere durch eine Tür zur Linken traten, zogen sich an die Wände zurück und gaben den Blick auf einen großen, mit Silber eingedeckten Tisch im Hintergrund frei. Ein Mann erhob sich dort, prächtig gekleidet und größer als jeder andere, dem sie bislang hier begegnet waren.

Haldir fühlte einen kurzen Schmerz, als er seinen Blick über das schmale Gesicht ihres Gastgebers wandern ließ. Elbenblut floss in diesen Adern und es war stark, doch auch so verdorben, dass es den Mann wie ein dunkler Schatten umhüllte. 

„Tretet näher", wurden sie nun aufgefordert. „Aus der Entfernung macht es sich schlecht Geschäfte. Legt doch bitte eure Mäntel ab."

_Ganz bestimmt nicht_, dachte Haldir und gab Dorian ein Zeichen. Der Breill trat nun alleine einige Schritte vor.

„Meine Herren zeigen Fremden niemals ihr Gesicht", behauptete Dorian mit entschiedener Stimme. „Du kannst ihr Gold sehen, Herr Orbath, mehr braucht es nicht für ein Geschäft."

Anstatt beleidigt zu sein schmunzelte der Sklavenhändler. „Wahr gesprochen, Bursche. Nun, ich hörte, ihr interessiert euch für die Nimjinds."

„Die Gruppe in Käfig drei", warf Braccin beflissen ein.

„Ich weiß, wer gemeint ist", zischte Orbath, um sofort wieder ein Lächeln über seine kalten Züge zu decken. „Kräftige Burschen, sehr emsig. Es dauert zwar eine Weile, bis man Gehorsam in ihre Schädel geprügelt hat, aber dann schuften sie ohne Murren."

„Es heißt, sie haben sich gegen die Drakan erhoben", sagte Dorian gedehnt.

Mit einer eleganten Geste verwarf Orbath diesen preismindernden Einwand. „Und wurden geschlagen. Sie sind der kümmerliche Rest und werden deinem Herrn keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

„Gut genährt sehen sie ebenfalls nicht aus." Dorian wurde nun hartnäckig. „Außerdem sind Kinder dabei."

„Das hält die anderen bei der Stange." Orbath goss sich einen Becher Wein ein, seinen Gästen bot er erst gar nichts an. „Wir stopfen sie noch einmal mit Essen voll, dann halten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten bis zur Südküste durch. Daher kommt ihr doch wohl, wie man mir berichtete."

„Nenn den Preis", wich Dorian aus. „Für alle zusammen."

Mit einem Zungenschnalzen lehnte sich der Händler gegen die Tischkante. Scheinbar nachdenklich drehte er seinen Silberpokal in der Hand und seufzte schließlich. „Es fällt mir schwer, sie aus der Versteigerung zu nehmen. Sie würden sehr viel einbringen."

_Von wegen_, dachte Haldir, dem dieses erbärmliche Theaterspiel langsam auf den Magen schlug. 

„Also gut, drei Goldstücke für jeden."

Auch fünf Goldstücke hätte Haldir gezahlt, um endlich diesen Raum und die ganze Stadt verlassen zu können, doch offenbar gab es Spielregeln, die nun befolgt werden mussten.

„Bah!" schnappte Dorian. „Du beleidigst meine Herren. Drei Goldstücke für jeden! Wir geben höchstens zwei für die Männer und je eines für Frauen und Kinder."

„Das deckt nicht einmal die Kosten ihrer Gefangennahme."

Ein ermüdendes Geplänkel ging hin und her, an dessen Ende Dorian sogar den Anschein erweckte, Haldir von dem Geschäft abzuraten. Eine Entscheidung, die der Elb an diesem Punkt nicht mehr so getroffen hätte, denn lieber würde er einen Trupp Zwerge freikaufen, bevor er sie diesem gnadenlosen Geschöpf vor ihm überließ. 

„Nicht einen Ton sprecht ihr, doch seid ihr harte Genossen", beschwerte sich Orbath und lächelte dabei. „Also dann, drei für die Männer, zwei für die Frauen und eins für die Kinder. Mein letztes Wort."

Haldir nickte nur und Dorian zückte sofort den Beutel, um das Gold abzuzählen. 

„Braccin wird sich darum kümmern, dass sie sofort aus der Versteigerung geholt werden und zu eurer Abreise bereit stehen. Ich schicke einen Boten in den Roten Busch, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich bleibe hier, dann kann ich sie mitnehmen und die Herren werden nicht länger damit belästigt", erklärte Dingis schnell und zog den Gehilfen mit sich hinaus. 

„Wie lange wollt ihr eigentlich noch in unserer schönen Stadt verweilen?", erkundigte sich Orbath beiläufig, während das Gold sorgsam auf den Tisch gestapelt wurde. „Es gibt viel Abwechslung für reiche Kaufleu-!" Mit einem Ruck hatte sich der Mann von der Tischkante gelöst, sein Blick war an Haldir vorbei gerichtet und blanke Gier verzerrte seine Züge. 

Es gab nur eines in Haldirs Rücken, das diese Reaktion auslösen konnte. Ein rascher Blick über die Schulter bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Wie es geschehen war, würde wohl ein Rätsel bleiben, doch Aylas Kapuze war heruntergerutscht. Vielleicht hatte sie sich unruhig bewegt, vielleicht war es auch einfach eine kleine Boshaftigkeit der Valar, doch der Schaden war angerichtet. Orbath und mit ihm seine Männer rückten einige Schritte näher.

„Kein Wunder, dass du sie verbirgst", murmelte der Sklavenhändler. „Du willst sie nach Naubar bringen und den Agenten der Bergherren anbieten, nicht wahr? Diese dunkle Blüte werden sie dir in Gold aufwiegen."

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung rückten die beiden Elben zusammen, schlugen ihre Umhänge über die linke Schulter und legten die Hände auf die Schwerter. Boyar und Drangar nahmen zu den Seiten Aufstellung, während Dorian sich beeilte, vom Tisch wegzukommen und wieder zu ihnen zu gelangen. Haldir vernahm das scharrende Geräusch, mit dem Ayla ihren Dolch zog. Die Männer hatten den schützenden Kreis um sie so eng geschlossen, dass sie mit einem Schwertstreich nur einen der ihrigen verletzt hätte. 

Tbc

@Shelley: Ich denke auch, dass Glorfindel und Glorfindel ein und derselbe sind. Es wäre nett, wenn er hier auch noch Unruhe stiftet, aber hat er nicht ein kleines bisschen Ruhe auf Valinor verdient? Beim letzten Mal ist er ja nicht mal übers Foyer hinausgekommen. Nachher stiehlt er Elrond die ganze schöne Aufmerksamkeit beim Herummetzeln.

@Loriel: Autsch, Zahn ist wirklich übelst. So hart kann man gar nicht sein, dass man dann nicht flachliegt. Mein Mitleid schleicht dir nach. Ach ja, angefangene Gesichten pflastern den Weg jedes Autors. Da hat man eine so nette Idee, schreibt heftigst Wort um Wort und dann geht einem irgendwann die Puste aus. Anfänge sind noch übler, weil man eigentlich sofort zum Punkt kommen will und sich erst mit allem möglichen abmühen muss...tiefer Seufzer...solltest du jedoch einen Anfang haben, mail mir...smile... Neugierde ist mein zweiter Vorname und ich liebe Haldir-Geschichten.

@MysticGirl: Glorfindel hat gar keine Zeit für Petitionen. Der schleicht in Begleitung seines treuen Suchhundes Purzel über Valinor und forscht nach dem kurzfristig über Bord gegangenen Elrond. Lass den Balrog-Töter seine Arbeit machen. Mitteilung von Elrond: Wer hat behauptet, Arenor ist eine Demokratie? Was ich sage, wird auch gemacht. Jagd wieder freigegeben...nazgul-Augenbraue zuckt hoch...und lass Haldir zufrieden...einmal mit dem neuen Zauberstab aus der Winkelgasse gewedelt...so, nu sieht er wieder aus wie er aussehen soll...nochmal gewedelt und gewuscht...ab nach hause, Jungs, ihr sollt auf Imladris aufpassen...Zwillinge verpuffen in kleinen rosa Wölkchen... Noch Fragen?

@Amelie: Elrond kommt und wie er kommt...stutz...äh, so war das nicht gemeint. Jedenfalls bekommt er genug zu tun, gleich im nächsten Chap. Heilen, reden, retten,  planen. Irgendeiner muss schließlich in dem Trupp einen klaren Kopf behalten. Kämpfen darf er auch, später. Mdme d'Escalonde?...kicher…Ayla mit Puderperücke und Seidenkleid...noch mehr kicher...eigentlich habe ich es aus esgal (Versteck, geheim) und londe (Hafen) etwas frei zusammen gebastelt.


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Namen, Orte und Handlungen soweit sie nicht frei erfunden sind, gehören Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt und Geld wird auch nicht damit verdient.

**8. Kapitel**

Orbath kam ihnen genau so nahe, wie Haldirs Schwertspitze in den Raum reichte. „Verkauf sie mir", forderte er jetzt und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Du kannst die Nimjinds haben, genug Gold, um weitere Sklaven zu kaufen und ein Dutzend anderer Frauen."

„Niemand bekommt sie!" stieß Haldir mit verzerrter Stimme hervor. Allein der Gedanke, Orbath könnte seine schmierigen Finger an die Arenai legen, verursachte ein unglaubliches Gefühl des Ekels in ihm. 

„Da, wo du herkommst, muss es andere ihrer Art geben." Der Sklavenhändler gab noch nicht auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und tief in seinen Augen glomm ein unheilvolles Feuer. „Wir könnten beide unermesslich reich werden. Lass uns Handel treiben und besiegle den Pakt mit ihr."

Mit Ayla würde er sich den Tod ins Haus holen, aber diese Worte behielt Haldir für sich. Stattdessen schüttelte er sehr langsam den Kopf. „Unser Handel ist bereits abgeschlossen. Vergiss, dass du jemals einen Blick auf sie geworfen hast, denn wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich dir beim nächsten Mal die Augen ausstechen."

Verschiedenste Empfindungen, keine einzige davon ein gute, wechselten sich auf den Elbenzügen des Sklavenhändlers ab, bis er schließlich in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Hände hob und auch seinen Männern bedeutete, wieder die Waffen zu senken. „Vergebung, Südländer. Ich mag die Stärke des Bandes verkannt zu haben, dass euch beide verbindet, dabei liegt es deutlich vor meinen Augen. Auch dir meine Bitte um Verzeihung, Herrin, dein Bruder tat Recht, mich so zu tadeln. Seid heute Abend meine Gäste."

Haldir neigte bestätigend den Kopf. Sollte er doch glauben, Ayla wäre seine Schwester, was Eru sei Dank ihm erspart geblieben war, hielt dies doch wenigstens seine gierigen Finger von ihr. Wahrscheinlich lag das wieder an diesem unseligen Blutstropfen, der die Quelle allen Übels war. Sollte er auch glauben, sie würden am Abend erneut aufeinandertreffen, damit er mehr über seine angebliche Heimat erfahren könnte. Nicht einmal ein Balrog würde ihn zu Orbath bringen, doch dies blieb in diesem Augenblick besser ungesagt. Langsam steckte er das Schwert wieder weg und sie zogen sich so wachsam wie nur möglich zurück. 

Erst als sie den Irrgarten der Tribünen wieder erreichten, gab er sich dem drängenden Gefühl der Gefahr hin, das ihn jetzt beherrschte. So schnell es ging, eilten sie in den Roten Busch zurück. Wäre es nach Haldir gegangen, hätten sie den direkten Weg hinaus aus der Stadt genommen. Doch da waren noch die Nimjinds, zu deren Befreiung sie sich erst in diese Gefahr begeben hatte.

Dorian und Drangar suchten nach Dingis, der nicht wissen konnte, was bei Orbath noch geschehen war. Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass die Zwerge sich sofort auf den Marsch zum Ihainym-Wald machten und den übrigen Bescheid geben, wenn sie erst die Stadtmauern verlassen hatten. Haldir war sich sicher, dass Orbath sie nicht so einfach ziehen lassen würde, wenn sie sich ebenfalls bei ihnen befänden und so warteten die Elben und die beiden Arenai im Hinterzimmer des Gasthauses darauf, dass es nun endlich das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. 

Die Zeit, sonst eine vertraute Freundin in ihrem gleichmäßigen Fluss, verstrich nun mit quälender Langsamkeit und mit jedem Fingerbreit, den die Schatten länger wurden, wuchs die Anspannung der Wartenden. Boyar, der zuvor wie ein Fels eine fast bewegungslose Position neben der Hintertür eingenommen hatte, begann mit einer unruhigen Wanderung durch den Raum, vorbei an Haldir und Ayla, die am Tisch saßen und Gilawan, der den verschlossenen Durchgang zur Küche bewachte. 

„Boyar!" Aylas Stimme durchschnitt das Schweigen wie ein Messer. „Geh hinaus und halte draußen Wache. Du machst mich wahnsinnig damit."

Ihr Krieger öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Miene war so düster, dass er in stummen Protest aus dem Raum stampfte. Ayla hielt noch eine Weile ihr Schweigen durch, dann seufzte sie. „Das war ungerecht, es ist schließlich nicht seine Schuld. Du hattest recht, Haldir, wir hätten gar nicht erst herkommen sollen."

Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre ihm dieser Sieg wie eine kostbare, süße Frucht erschienen, doch nun wehrte er mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Niemand konnte wissen, was wir hier vorfinden."

„Und ich verstehe es nicht einmal." Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr sie durch ihre Haare. „Stell dir nur vor, wir hätten noch eine Elbin bei uns. Die ganze Stadt würde uns jagen."

„Ich denke, das ist auch so schon der Fall", ließ sich Gilawan vernehmen, während er seinen Platz an der Tür verließ. „Menschen nähern sich durch die Gaststube."

Gleichzeitig wurde der Hintereingang aufgerissen und Dorian erschien auf der Schwelle. „Dingis hat die Ebene erreicht. Beeilt euch, Orbath hat seine Fänger zusammengerufen."

Ronys aufgebrachte Stimme aus der Gaststube begleitete ihren Weg hinaus, das Geräusch umstürzender Stühle und Tische kam hinzu. Sie kamen nicht einmal mehr dazu, den kleinen Hinterhof zu verlassen, als die ersten waffenstarrenden Söldner mit wildem Geschrei durch die Hintertür stürmten, sie dabei sogar aus den Angeln hoben. Gilawan erklomm mit wenigen Schritten die Außentreppe, den Bogen bereits in den Händen und noch in der Drehung zum Hof verließ der erste einer Reihe von Pfeilen die Sehne, um sich in den Nacken eines massigen Kämpfers zu bohren. Auch Dorian hatte sein Schwert gezückt und mühte sich, gleich zwei der Angreifer in die Knie zu zwingen.

Um ihn herum fielen die anderen, die den Schwerter des Elben oder der beiden Arenai zu nahe kamen. Keine Gnade lag in den wirbelnden Klingen, die schon längst nicht mehr silbern sondern rot schimmerten, wenn sie sich im schnellen Streich auf die Angreifer stürzten. 

Auch wenn sie nie zuvor zusammen gekämpft hatten, ergänzten sich Elben und Arenai wie alte Kampfgefährten. Boyar stellte sich dem bedrängten Breill an die Seite, seine mächtige Schwerthiebe schleuderten die vorstürmenden Angreifer zurück in ihre eigenen Reihen. An Haldirs Seite stand Ayla, die ohne sichtbare Zeichen einer Regung jeden tötete, der auch nur in die Reichweite ihres Schwertes kam. Erstickte Schreie, das metallische Klirren, wenn Schwerter aufeinander trafen und dazwischen immer wieder das Sirren der Pfeile waren kurze Zeit die einzigen Geräusche, dann senkte sich wieder nächtliche Stille über den Hof.  Von denen, die es bis auf den Hof geschafft hatten, lebte niemand mehr, doch deutlich waren unterschiedliche Schritte zu hören, die sich schnell von ihnen entfernten. Mindestens zwei mussten überlebt haben und waren jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihrem Herrn.

Boyar wischte sein Schwert am Umhang eines Toten ab und schob es in die Scheide zurück. Er grinste den Breill an, der schweratmend mitten im Hof zwischen den Toten stand und offenbar immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, was er da gerade erlebt hatte. „Das war leicht, mein Junge. Wenn das Orbaths beste Kämpfer waren, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen."

Ein Wimmern ließ Haldir herumfahren, doch sofort senkte er das erneut erhobene Schwert wieder. Rony stand an der Hintertür, zitternd am ganzen Körper und nicht fähig, ihren Blick von den Toten zu nehmen. Ihr Mann war nicht zu entdecken, doch das Blut auf ihrer Schürze ließ Schlimmes vermuten. An ihre Schulter klammerte sich Awyne, kein Ton kam über ihre blassen Lippen und Tränen liefen ihr unablässig die vorher so rosigen Wangen hinunter.

„Verzeih uns", sagte Haldir leise. „Wir wollten kein Unglück über dein Haus bringen."

Gilawan trat neben Haldir und beugte sich zu Awyne hinunter. Mit einer sanften Bewegung strich er ihr eine der vorwitzigen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Nichts ist vergebens, kleine Blume", lächelte er sie tröstend an. „Du wirst bald die Sonne auf deiner Haut spüren und im Blau des Himmels  das Leuchten deiner Augen erkennen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Arenors Schildmeisterin hatte sich schon wieder praktischeren Überlegungen zugewandt. „Hier könnt ihr nicht bleiben, Frau", erklärte sie ruppig und drückte der Wirtin den noch immer sehr stattlichen Geldbeutel Dorians in die Hand. „Nimm deine Kinder und verschwinde so schnell es geht. Am besten wäre, du versteckst dich im Wald bei den Ihainym und Breill. Haldir, die Zeit drängt, wir müssen los."

„Geht nur, geht", nickte Rony mit erstickter Stimme. „Wir sind nicht in Gefahr, euch suchen sie."

Er wusste, dass dies so nicht stimmte und sie wusste es auch. Nur ungern ließ er die beiden zurück, aber es war auch so schon schwierig genug, Barcanem heil zu verlassen. Dorian führte sie über Nebenstraße und winklige Gassen bis zu einem Teil der Stadtmauer, der so verfallen war, dass sie ihn überwinden konnten. 

Auf der weiten Ebene schließlich, die sie in schnellem Lauf überquerten, gesellte sich Arn wieder zu ihnen, der keinerlei Anzeichen von Unruhe zeigte und sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Rest der Breill führte, die ihren Warteplatz im Hain verlassen und mit den Nimjinds schon auf dem Weg zurück zu Taurhoss waren. 

Der weitere Weg wurde nun von quälender Langsamkeit geprägt. Die Gruppe war groß und ihre Mitglieder so unterschiedlich, wie es nur sein konnte. Nichts konnte die Nimjinds bewegen, wenigstens die Schwächsten unter ihnen auf die großen Bremdal-Pferde zu setzen.  Unbeholfene, wortkarge Dankbarkeit war ihren Rettern zwar entgegengeschlagen, aber so weit, dass sie die Furcht vor den für sie riesigen Vierbeinern überwanden, ging es nun wieder nicht. Die Breill hatten zwar wenigstens die Kinder auf ihre Rücken genommen, doch wie im Schneckentempo zog der traurige Tross auf die noch entfernte Linie des Waldes zu, in dem sie endlich in Sicherheit sein würden.

Als sie schließlich nicht mehr weit war, schlugen die Grauwölfe mit durchdringendem Heulen Alarm. Noch ein deutliches Stück hinter ihnen, aber zu Pferd viel zu schnell näherten sich ihre Verfolger in einer großen Staubwolke. Orbath musste Dutzende Söldner zusammengerufen haben, um sich für die Niederlage zu rächen und seine gierigen Finger nach der Arenai auszustrecken.

Haldir zügelte Heleloth mit einem unterdrückten Fluch. „Schaff diese Zwerge weg!" befahl er Dorian. „Wir werden versuchen, sie aufzuhalten und folgen euch dann."

Starrsinnig schüttelte der Breill den Kopf. „Ich bleibe und die Wölfe auch. Ihr könnt Hilfe brauchen."

Für eine Diskussion war weder der Ort noch die Zeit. Auf einem Hügelkamm bezogen sie Stellung, während die Wölfe geduckt den Verfolgern entgegenrückten. Sie würden sie erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät war und den Verteidigern so vielleicht einen wenn auch nur kleinen Vorteil verschaffen. Vier Arenai, zwei Elben und ein Breill, dies war Haldirs ganze Streitmacht, mit der er also gut vierzig bewaffneten Sklavenjägern entgegentreten sollte.

„Es wäre besser, du würdest den Nimjinds folgen", rief er Ayla trotzdem zu. „Orbath will in erster Linie dich haben."

„Soll ich ihn etwa noch weiter an diese armseligen Wichte heranführen?" Sie zog ihr Schwert und grinste beinahe fröhlich. „Angst vor ein bisschen Aufregung, Waffenbruder?"

Er verstand sie zwar nicht, aber seltsamerweise war sie ihm in diesen Moment so nahe wie noch nie zuvor. Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln nahm er den Bogen vom Rücken und legte einen Pfeil ein. „Du bist verrückt, aber das ist nichts Neues."

Laut lachend zog sie den Kinnriemen ihres Helmes noch einmal fest und schlug Boyar neben sich mit der Faust auf die Schulter. „Einen sicheren Weg, mein Freund."

In diesem Moment erhoben sich die Grauwölfe aus ihrer Deckung im Gras und stürzten sich auf die Beine der Reittiere. Panik brach zwischen den unansehnlichen, aber kräftigen Pferden aus. Einige warfen ihre Reiter ab und rasten kopflos durch die Menge, in der die übrigen Reiter noch versuchten, ihre Tiere unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In diesem Durcheinander konnten nicht einmal die Elben jeden Pfeil ins Ziel bringen und so blieben genug Angreifer über, um den Sturm auf den Hügel fortzusetzen.

„Arn!" schrie Dorian in hellem Entsetzen, als sich mehrere Soldaten daran machten, das große Leittier einzukesseln. Ohne an seinen eigenen Schutz zu denken verließ der Breill seinen Platz und rannte mit gezücktem Schwert den Hügel herunter, mitten unter die Angreifer. Es war nur ein kurzes Nicken von Ayla, dann folgten ihm ihre Männer mit ihr an der Spitze.

Haldir umrundete zusammen mit seinen beiden Begleitern den Kampfplatz, bis sie im Rücken der Angreifer erneut ihre Pfeile losschickten. Niemand saß dort bald mehr auf den Pferden, selbst die Arenai standen inzwischen inmitten der Streitenden und mähten nieder, was auch immer in die Reichweite ihrer Schwerter kam. Dorian war in schlimmster Bedrängnis, er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und verdankte es nur Arn, den er eigentlich hatte retten wollen, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Als ein bösartig aussehender Riese mit einer Axt sich hinter ihm aufbaute, trieb Haldir sein Pferd unter die Kämpfenden und spaltete dem Axtkämpfer mit einem Schlag von hinten den Schädel. 

„Boyar!" hörte er dann Ayla schreien. Beschäftigt mit zwei Angreifern versuchte sie verzweifelt, den Arenai zu erreichen, der bereits aus einer Kopfwunde blutete und langsam von einer Übermacht niedergerungen wurde. 

Es war dieser Moment der Ablenkung, der Haldir zum Verhängnis wurde. Wie ein glühendes Eisen fuhr ein Schwert in seine linke Seite und raubte ihm fast den Atem. Bevor sein Angreifer nochmals zustechen konnte, traf ihn ein Pfeil aus Gilawans Bogen mit voller Wucht und durchbohrte seinen Hals. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen verebbte plötzlich die Angriffswut der Soldaten und sie begannen den Rückzug, alle um Boyar gescharrt, den sie bewusstlos mit sich zerrten.

Niemals würde sie ihn aufgeben, erkannte Haldir, als Ayla alleine losstürmte und sie würde sterben, wenn sie wirklich die fliehenden Söldner erreichte. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Seite, das Blut, das seine Hand rot gefärbt hatte und jagte ihr mit Heleloth nach. Die Stute verstand genau, worum es nun ging. Als sie die Schildmeisterin erreichten, brachte sie sie aus vollem Lauf mit einem Stoß von der Seite zu Fall. Ayla überschlug sich und es dauerte lange genug, bis sie wieder auf die Beine kam, dass Haldir schon von Heleloth Rücken geglitten war. An der Schulter riss er die Arenai zurück und zerrte sie dann mit einem Arm um ihre Taille zurück ins Gras. 

„Es sind zu viele", beschwor er sie, während sie mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte und ihn aus voller Kehle verfluchte. 

Ihre Gegenwehr war stark und die Schmerzwellen, die sie damit in seiner Seite hervorrief mörderisch. Endlich kamen ihm die anderen zu Hilfe. Adrim und Drangar stellten ihre Schildmeisterin zwar wieder auf die Beine, hielten sie aber eisern an den Armen fest. Haldir stützte sich schweratmend mit einer Hand auf dem Knie ab, während er die andere fest auf die Wunde drückte, aus der mit jedem Herzschlag neues Blut sickerte.

„Lass mich sehen", forderte Elcaran leise und unterzog die Verletzung einer vorsichtigen, aber genauen Untersuchung. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie ist zu tief. Unsere Kraft reicht nicht aus, um sie zu schließen. Wir müssen dich so schnell es geht zu Elrond bringen."

„Mindestens zwei Tage ununterbrochen zu Pferd und auch nur bei scharfem Ritt", keuchte Haldir. „Wieviel Blut denkst du fließt in einem Elbenkörper?"

„Es wird reichen!" Ayla packte ihn an den breiten Lederschlaufen, die den Brustharnisch über den Schultern verschlossen und riss ihn rücksichtslos auf die Beine. „Du wirst nicht hier in diesem verfaulten Land sterben, verstanden?"

Haldir zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dann hätte ich Ruhe vor dir."

„Nicht in den nächsten tausend Jahren!" fauchte sie ihn an. „So leicht kommst du nicht davon, Waldelb. Elcaran, hilf ihm mit Heleloth. Adrim, du wirst sie begleiten. Ihr werdet nirgendwo Halt machen, es sei denn, Haldir braucht unbedingt eine Rast. Gilawan, du musst mir und Drangar bei der Verfolgung dieser Rattengesichter helfen."

Selbst Haldir war verblüfft, als Gilawan den Kopf schüttelte. „Du kannst nicht gehen, Schildmeisterin. Ich weiß, dass du das Band nicht sehen kannst, das zwischen euch besteht seit Gildanna, aber es ist wohl das einzige, das ihn am Leben halten wird. Verzeih mir, doch Adrim wird mit Drangar und mir reiten."

Das Scharmützel an diesem Hügel war nichts im Vergleich zu dem inneren Kampf, der deutlich an ihrem Mienenspiel abzulesen war. Haldir fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich zögerte. Boyar war ihr Vertrauter, keiner der anderen Arenai stand ihr so nahe wie dieser treue, trinkfreudige Hüne. Es musste sie innerlich zerfressen, doch am Ende siegte die uralte Loyalität der Arenai.

Mit einem erstickten Laut schwang sich Ayla auf Glormirs Rücken. „Finde ihn, Gilawan, ich vertrau dir sein Leben an."

Dorian brachte Boyars Pferd heran. „Ich gehe mit ihnen, Ayla, und Arn auch."

Es waren die letzten Worte, bevor sie zu ihrer Rückkehr nach Arenor aufbrachen. Für Haldir war es ein wahrer Höllenritt. In den ersten Stunden schien es noch, als wäre es eine Frage der Selbstbeherrschung, die rasenden Schmerzen so weit in die Tiefen seines Geistes zu drängen, dass sie erträglich waren. Doch mit jedem Tropfen Blut, der ihn verließ, brach auch ein Stück dieser inneren Barriere aus und schließlich überschwemmte ihn der Schmerz wie eine Woge aus flüssigem Feuer. Der Tod wäre in diesen Momenten ein willkommener Freund gewesen, wenn man ihn nur an ihn herangelassen hätte. Der Weg in Mandos Hallen wurde ihm jedoch verwehrt. 

Bei der einzigen Rast, die sie inmitten von Taurhoss einlegten, damit die Pferde trinken konnten, ihre Reiter sich jedoch nicht einmal die Mühe machten, aus den Sätteln zu steigen, stand Ayla mit Glormir so dicht neben Haldirs Heleloth, dass sich die Pferde berührten. 

„Ich weiß, dass dich hier nicht mehr viel hält", suchte sich ihre zornige Stimme einen Weg durch die Nebel, die ihn nicht mehr klar sehen ließen. „Aber du wirst nicht sterben, verstanden? Selbst wenn ich dich eigenhändig an Mandos vorbei wieder hierher zerren muss, wirst du durchhalten, bis wir Elrond erreichen."

Seltsamerweise war es die Vorstellung, wie sich Ayla mit Mandos um seine Seele stritt, die seine Lebensgeister noch einmal weckte. So benommen wie er war, bezweifelte er nicht, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen und von der Wand des Totenhauses den Teppich stehlen würde, in den Vaïre das Ende seines Weges gewebt haben musste.

„Warum lächelt er?" hörte er Elcaran fragen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich nehme es als gutes Zeichen."

Zwei Tage und zwei Nächte – jeder Atemzug erforderte am Ende die neue Entscheidung, nicht einfach zu gehen, die Qual hinter sich zu lassen. 

_‚Deine Zeit ist noch lange nicht gekommen_' vernahm er irgendwann Elronds Stimme. Sie erreichte ihn, als er den Weg schon betreten hatte, der ihn für immer aus der Welt führen würde. _‚Öffne die Augen, mein Freund, das weiße Tor hebt sich bereits für eure Rückkehr.'_

So zwingend waren diese Worte, dass er sich umwandte. Weit hinter sich erkannte er drei Reiter, die in gestrecktem Galopp auf die Landbrücke stürmten. Das Schimmern des arenorischen Silberhelms bei einem der drei verwirrte ihn, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies die Arenai zu seiner Rechten war und Elcaran an seiner Linken. Sie hatten es fast geschafft. Ein silbriges Band wie aus Sternenstaub erstreckte sich nun durch die Dunkelheit und leitete ihn zurück.

***

„Er wird leben." Elrond klang sehr zufrieden.

„Seid Ihr sicher? Sehr lebendig sieht er nicht aus."

„Seid wann bist du ein Heiler, Mädchen?"

„Halt den Mund, Temlar. Du hättest mich warnen können, was uns da in Escalonde wirklich erwartet."

„Die Bilder waren unklar."

„Das behauptest du immer."

„Ihr könnt mir glauben, Schildmeisterin, die Gefahr ist vorüber."

„Für ihn vielleicht, Meister Elrond. Ich danke Euch zutiefst, dass ich nicht noch die Schuld an seinem Tod tragen muss", erklang ihre Stimme nach kurzem Schweigen. „Dann werde ich jetzt aufbrechen. Mit jedem Tag, den ich hier unnütz herumsitze, sinken Boyars Aussichten auf Rettung."

„Ayla-″ Temlar unterbrach sich seufzend. „Es muss wohl sein. Gib auf dich Acht. Das, was du bisher ertragen musstest, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was nun auf dich wartet."

„Noch mehr unklare Bilder, Temlar?" spottete sie und Schritte zeigten an, dass sie sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Was ist mit Euch, Lord Elrond? Keine guten Wünsche?"

„Eure Sturheit ist Eure größte Schwäche und Eure größte Stärke", erwiderte Elrond. „Ihr werdet finden, was Ihr sucht und es schmerzt mich schon jetzt."

„Kein Wunder, dass du dich so gut mit ihm verstehst, Temlar. Achtet auf den Waldelb, ich habe mich zu sehr an seine überhebliche Art gewöhnt, um ihn wieder missen zu wollen."

„Das werdet Ihr auch nicht", murmelte Elrond, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihre schnellen Schritte auf Treppenstufen immer leiser wurden.

„Ich begleite sie noch ein Stück", ließ sich Temlar vernehmen. „Gut, dass Agir nicht mehr unter uns ist. Er würde es uns nie verzeihen, dass wir sie gehen lassen."

„Auch er könnte sie nicht aufhalten."

„Ich weiß, Meister Elrond."

Die folgende Stille verwob sich mit der Dunkelheit zu einem heilsamen Frieden, in dem auch seine anderen Sinne langsam zurückkehrten. Als Haldir schließlich die Augen aufschlug, waren über ihm die Sterne. Einen Moment blinzelte er verwirrt, dann erkannte er die Täuschung. Ein schwarzer Samtbaldachin spannte sich über seinem Bett, bedeckt von unzähligen winzigen Diamanten, die im Schein einer hellen Lampe glitzerten. 

„Von Orten wie diesem brachen in der Vergangenheit die Arenai in ihre Träume auf." Elrond saß in einem hochlehnigen Stuhl in der Nähe eines der Fenster und beugte sich nun leicht vor. „Man sollte meinen, bei all den Schrecken, die sie hier erfahren mussten, wäre der Raum voller Erinnerung an Tod und Leid."

„Es ist friedlich", stellte Haldir auf die unausgesprochene Frage in dieser Bemerkung fest. Unter dem dünnen Hemd spürte er einen breiten Verband. Als er jedoch nach der Verletzung an seiner Seite tastete, war kein Schmerz mehr da. „Wie lange?"

„Fünf Tage", lautete die Antwort. „Und erst seit vorgestern konnten wir sicher sein, dass du leben wirst."

Haldir richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Ein leichtes Stechen war der letzte Gruß, mit dem sich die Verletzung verabschiedete. „Ich hörte euch reden."

„Ich weiß." Elrond wirkte müde. „Das war vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Escalonde. Sie hat Krieger mitgenommen, Andoris und sein Schatten Lemna sind auch dabei."

Jetzt war er endgültig zurück in der Wirklichkeit. „Und du hast es zugelassen?"

Elrond stand auf und reichte ihm saubere Kleidung, die auf einem Stuhl in seiner Nähe lag. „Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, das zu verhindern", sagte er ruhig. „Außerdem wird sie zurückkehren, nicht unversehrt aber lebend. Wir werden in Gildanna erwartet, mein Freund, Oryn hat seine Rückkehr angekündigt. Fühlst du dich stark genug, die nächste Aufgabe zu bewältigen?"

Nachdem der Elbenlord gegangen war, ließ Haldir sich Zeit. Eine kaum merkliche Schwäche war noch in ihm, eher die Erinnerung an eine lange zurückliegende, aber gewaltige Anstrengung als eine wirkliche Beeinträchtigung. Trotzdem hätte er es vorgezogen, sich eine Weile nach Ithuris zurückzuziehen und in der Ruhe des Waldes Abstand von dem zu gewinnen, was noch allzu deutlich vor seinen Augen stand.

So war ihm auf der Rückreise nach Gildanna jedoch nur ein einziger Tag in der inzwischen so liebgewonnenen neuen Heimat vergönnt, umsorgt von Elawens missbilligender Fürsorge, die Elrond mit ungewohnter Deutlichkeit ihre Verstimmung zeigte, dass er Haldir keine Ruhe gönnte. Cimriels Gefährtin hatte in seiner Abwesenheit gute Arbeit geleistet, so dass er ein wehrhaftes Waldelbenvolk vorfand. Alles war bereit, sollte es wirklich zum Kampf mit den Bewohnern Escalondes kommen. Eine Aussicht, die nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, jedenfalls zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. 

„Sie sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt", erklärte Haldir, während er an Elronds Seite weiter auf Gildanna zuritt. 

„Ayla teilt deine Einschätzung", nickte Elrond. „Und sie denkt, dass unser Gegner die Drakan und die Bergherren sein werden, denen ihr bislang nicht begegnet seid."

„Es sind Elben." Verbitterung schlich sich in seine Stimme.

„Das sagte sie nicht."

„So muss es aber sein. Elben oder zumindest elbisches Blut fließt in ihren Adern." Orbath erschien vor seinen Augen. „Der Sklavenhändler, der uns in diese Schwierigkeiten brachte, dürfte ihnen sehr ähnlich sein. In allen lebt eine unstillbare Gier nach Schönheit und Reichtum. Sobald sie den ersten Blick auf Arenor geworfen haben, werden wir keine ruhige Minute mehr haben."

„Arenor muss für die Escalonder das gleiche sein wie für uns Valinor", lächelte sein Begleiter und ließ den Blick über das Tal streifen, das sich vor ihnen in den Farben des Frühlings badete. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken."

Haldir fehlte dieses milde Verständnis, dafür war die Erinnerung an Barcanem dann doch zu frisch. Wenn sie das Binnenland den Escalondern überließen, würde es bald in den gleichen Abgrund treiben, in dem sich Escalonde schon seit Jahrtausenden befand. 

Enuidils Statue war inzwischen nicht mehr vorhanden, kein einziger Winterstein hatte die Befreiung Oryns überlebt. Voller Bedauern bemerkte Haldir die leeren Sockel, die wegzuräumen sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte. Viel Schönheit war verloren gegangen und es war noch die Frage, was dafür als Tausch gekommen war.

Als sie Elronds Haus betraten, vernahm er verwundert ein eifriges Hämmern von einer der rückwärtigen Terrassen.

„Oryn ist nah." Elrond ignorierte das Geräusch. „Solange wir auf ihn warten, berichte mir nun genauer von dem, was du erlebt hast."

Das Hämmern brach einen Moment ab und setzt dann wieder ein. 

„Die Arenai dürfte dir bereits alles erzählt haben."

„In gewisser Weise ja", bestätigte der Elbenlord. „In dürren Worten und beschränkt auf das Nötigste."

„Das kann ich mir denken." Haldir deutete auf die offene Terrassentür. „Was geschieht da draußen?"

Elronds Augen verdunkelten sich einen Moment vor unterdrücktem Ärger. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht einmal wissen. Setz dich, mein Freund, und kümmere dich einfach nicht darum."

Es war eine lange Geschichte und der Nachmittag verstrich fast, während sich der Waldelbe bemühte, dem anderen zu beschreiben, was sich eigentlich einer wirklichen Beschreibung entzog. Wie konnte man über die Verdammnis berichten, die in den Herzen dieser Stadtbewohner einen so festen Platz einnahm? Das nicht enden wollende Geräusch von der Terrasse macht es nicht unbedingt leichter für ihn. Es war fast eine Offenbarung, als endlich Stille eintrat. Nicht eine der kurzen Pausen, die es immer wieder gegeben hatte, sondern wirkliche Ruhe, die den Geräuschen des Tales wieder den Vortritt gab. Nun ungestört berichtete Haldir bis an den Punkt, an dem sie sich von den anderen getrennt hatten, die die Verfolgung Boyars aufnehmen wollten.

Ein spitzer Freudenschrei beendete seine Erzählung und Hivia eilte von der Terrasse herein, in einer Hand einen kleinen Hammer, in der anderen ein Gewirr von Lederriemen, die über und über mit verzierten Silbernieten bedeckt waren. „Dann hatte ich mir doch nicht eingebildet, Eure Stimme zu hören. Hier-„ Sie hielt die Lederriemen vor Elrond hoch. „Für Ithilion, er brauchte neues Zaumzeug. Ihr seid sowieso recht sparsam, was die Ausstattung der Pferde angeht, Meister Elrond."

Haldir blinzelte verblüfft. Er kannte die Ställe Gildannas und er wusste auch um die prächtige Ausstattung, die jedes einzelne Pferd dort sein eigen nannte. Offenbar legte Hivia, was ihre Pferde anging, Maßstäbe an, die selbst die Elben nicht erfüllen konnten. 

„Und Ihr seid auch wieder auf den Beinen", stellte sie fest und musterte ihn eingehend. „Es hätte Euch fast umgebracht, wurde hier berichtet. Geht es Euch wirklich gut?"

Es brauchte nicht erst einen Blick auf Elronds gerunzelte Stirn, um zu erahnen, dass die Pferdeherrin in Gildanna offenbar die gleiche Unruhe verbreitet hatte, wie es ihr in Arengard auch gelungen war. „Besser könnte es nicht sein."

„Also wie neu, das freut mich." Hivia deutete mit dem Hammer durch die geöffnete Tür. „Wenn das eben keine Sinnestäuschung war, ist Besuch für Euch angekommen, Meister Elrond. Unten an Oryns Quelle drückt sich eine ziemlich seltsame Gestalt herum."

Elrond gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, bevor er mit langen Schritten das Haus verließ. Es konnte nur Oryn sein, der dort auf sie wartete und Haldir fragte sich, ob Hivia das absichtlich gemacht hatte. Nach dem Funkeln in ihren Augen zu urteilen, war sie alles andere als ahnungslos, was die Identität des Besuchers anging und auch wie dringend er erwartet wurde.

Es wäre auch sehr schwer gewesen, die Erscheinung, die sich im Schneidersitz auf den Rand des Beckens gesetzt hatte, für ein ganz gewöhnliches Lebewesen zu halten. Aus der Quelle heraus geformt und in Verbindung mit ihr, schimmerte der Körper wie Glas, über das in einem steten Strom klares Wasser floss und die Umrisse im Fluss hielt. Dennoch waren die Einzelheiten dieses Mannes genau zu erkennen, bis hin zu den Schließen seiner Stiefel.

„Ich sagte doch, ich komme zurück", begrüßte er sie mit einer Stimme, in der das Murmeln eines Baches nachklang. „Natürlich dauerte es etwas, denn meine Kinder sind in größter Not und brauchten meine Stärkung, doch nun bin ich hier."

„Ihr könnt nicht viel Freude vorgefunden haben", vermutete Elrond langsam. „Nach allem, was wir hörten, sind nur wenige Eurer Kinder auf Escalonde noch am Leben."

Oryn machte eine weite Handbewegung und ein Regen funkelnder Tropfen ging auf dem Boden nieder. „Es sind immer noch genug. Die meisten haben sich schon längst von der Oberfläche zurückgezogen und durchwandern still im Dunkel der Erde Escalonde. Doch Ihr habt Recht, Elbenlord, es hat mich nicht sehr erfreut."

„Wie können wir Euch helfen?"

„Ihr?" Oryn lachte erheitert. „Ihr fragt einen Maia, wie Ihr ihm helfen könnt? Es hat sich wohl viel in den Jahrtausenden, die ich in diesem Stein gefangen war, geändert."

Elrond verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wer sperrte Euch ein?"

„Stellt nicht so unnütze Fragen, deren Antwort Ihr bereits kennt." Jetzt wirkte Oryn eindeutig gelangweilt. „Ich denke, ich werde mich wieder verabschieden."

„Du schuldest uns was", ließ sich Hivia so böse und respektlos vernehmen, dass die beiden Elben zusammenzuckten.

Neues Wasser floss aus der Quelle, als sich Oryn erhob und fast zu doppelter Größe wuchs. „Was für ein vorlautes Geschöpf! Der Herr der verlorenen Quellen steht in niemandes Schuld."

 „Und wer hat dich aus deinem Gefängnis befreit?" Sie mochte wütend sein, aber nicht unvorsichtig. Hivia hielt sich deutlich von dem Maia entfernt, die beiden Elben noch dazwischen. „Ohne unsere Schildmeisterin würdest du immer noch in diesem Loch da festsitzen. Außerdem wäre uns der ganze Ärger erspart geblieben, wenn du etwas vorsichtiger herausgekommen wärst."

Oryns lautstarkes Lachen überzog die ganze Lichtung mit einem Wassernebel. „Sie muss eine richtige Plage sein", meinte er dann zu Elrond, dessen Miene in Ausdruckslosigkeit versank. „Das kommt davon, wenn man sie fast nur mit den alten Kriegstugenden versehen ins Leben zurückgibt und ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre eigene Friedfertigkeit nimmt. Ah, stark ward ihr damals und das Licht so strahlend in euch, dass es die niederen Geschöpfe blenden konnte. Lange ist das nun her." 

Oryn sank wieder in seine bequeme Haltung am Quellrand. „Ich bedaure, dass ich nicht miterleben konnte, was alles wohl geschah. Seltsame Zeiten müssen das gewesen sein, in denen ich hier gefangen war, eingeschlossen in diese feste Hülle, die selbst Ulmo nicht brechen konnte. Als Melkor mich einschloss und zum Hohn in die See warf, blieb ihm kein anderes Mittel mehr. Mein Herr schleuderte mich in hohem Wurf hierher, bevor Arenor in der Zwischensee verankert wurde. Ein Teil zerbrach, doch nicht genug, um mich zu befreien. Es war wohl so bestimmt, um Euch Zeit zu geben."

Haldir beobachtete fasziniert, wie ein winziger blauer Fisch in Oryns Brustkorb kreiste. Den Maia schien dieser Bewohner nicht sonderlich zu stören. Als er nun allerdings tief seufzte, wurde der kleine Kerl in einer Welle durch den Arm hinaus in die Quelle zurückgespült, in der er wahrscheinlich sehr viel glücklicher war.

„Es ist unsere Bestimmung, Escalonde zu retten." Aus dem Mund Elronds klang diese gewaltige Aufgabe eher wie die Beschäftigung für einen einzigen Nachmittag. Tox hätte seine Freude gehabt. „Sie halten uns für die Lichtbringer."

„Kein schlechter Name", amüsierte sich Oryn. „Ihr scheint Euch zu fragen, wie ihr das anstellen sollt. Glücklicherweise irren sich diese Dummköpfe, ihr braucht das Licht nicht nach Escalonde zu bringen."

„Brauchen wir nicht?"

Oryn schlug dem Elbenlord erheitert auf die Schulter und hinterließ einen nassen Fleck auf der violetten Seide. „Das wäre ein bisschen viel verlangt, nicht wahr? Ihr seid zwar die Erstgeborenen, aber dazu nicht fähig. Nein, Elb, das Licht ist bereits da."

„Ich war in Escalonde", sagte Haldir gedehnt. „Dort ist nichts, was auch nur entfernt daran erinnert."

„Habt Ihr denn überhaupt danach gesucht?" Oryn fand offenbar zunehmend Gefallen an der Unterhaltung. „Es wurde verborgen, damit es die langen Zeitalter überdauert und nicht in die falschen Hände gelangt."

„Und was sind die richtigen Hände?" fragte Hivia ungeduldig.

„Deine jedenfalls nicht!" herrschte der Maia sie an.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert", murmelte Elrond. „Es ist wohl keiner von uns, aber auch keiner der Escalonder. Einer, dem die Quelle dieses Lichtes vertraut ist und der sie deswegen auch finden und bewahren kann."

„Na bitte, du ahnst es wohl bereits." Oryn floss langsam wieder in den Teich zurück. „Begebt Euch in die Welt meiner Kinder, wenn Ihr den richtigen gefunden habt. Dies ist sicherer. Ich werde Euch dann begleiten."

„Weg ist er", durchbrach Hivias Stimme die nachfolgende Stille. „Er ist schlimmer als Temlar, finde ich. Das war mir für einen Tag genug Rätsel. Wenn Ihr es gelöst habt, könnt Ihr mir ja Bescheid geben. Ich bin in den Ställen."

„Wo auch sonst", seufzte Elrond und wartete, bis sie mit wippenden Zöpfen von der Lichtung verschwunden war. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir unser Ziel liegt. Wir brechen morgen sehr früh vom Weißen Fall aus auf. Triff mich dort, Haldir."

Dieser Wasserfall lag am östlichen Rand Gildannas und es gab nur einen Ort, zu dem sie von dort aus gelangen konnten. Haldir runzelte die Stirn. „Das Ziel liegt in den Sternenbergen?"

„An der Schneegrenze", bestätigte sein Herrscher mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln. „Wir werden dort erwartet."

Elrond war sich so sicher, dass in Haldir auch nicht der geringste Zweifel aufkommen konnte und er sich beim ersten Licht des Morgens am Weißen Fall einfand. Elrond war bereits da und nach seiner graublauen, schlichten Lederkleidung und dem Bogen auf seinem Rücken zu schließen, beabsichtigte er, Haldir nicht nur auf den Weg zu schicken, sondern ihn auch zu begleiten. Der Waldelb runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Sie waren auf Arenor, eigentlich sollte hier nichts zu befürchten sein, doch trotzdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sich Elrond persönlich auf den Weg machte. 

„Die Besorgnis der Arenai scheint ansteckend zu sein", stellte Elrond mit einem leichten Lächeln fest. „Ich bin nicht Enuidil, der still und friedlich Gildannas Gärten durchstreift, mein Freund."

„Die so still und friedlich im Moment wohl nicht sind", vermutete Haldir mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis. „Mir scheint, du bist auf der Flucht."

„So ähnlich", nickte der andere und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Und da sie offenbar ein untrügliches Gespür dafür entwickelt hat, wo ich gerade bin, sollten wir jetzt losgehen."

Der Aufstieg war alles andere als schwierig. Wie überall auf Arenor zeigte sich auch hier die Natur nur von ihrer schönsten Seite. Bis zum Abend dieses ersten Tages erreichten sie die sattgrünen Hochgebirgswiesen, die von den bunten Wolken blühender Kräuter gekrönt waren. Eine kühle, aber angenehm stille Nacht senkte sich über die beiden Männer, die kurz unterhalb des ersten Geröllfeldes rasteten. Über ihnen spannte sich zum Greifen nah ein tiefschwarzer Himmel, übersät mit den funkelnden Sternen, die ihm in Escalonde so gefehlt hatten. Alles war klar und einfach.

Haldir hätte den Rest seines Lebens an diesem stillen Ort verbringen können. Vielleicht hätten sie einfach Enuidils Weg weiter folgen und nicht an die alten Geheimnisse rühren sollen, dann wären sie jetzt einfach hier, weil sie es so wollten und nicht, weil ein Maia sie auf die Suche geschickt hatte.

„Deine Gedanken sind schwer", stellte Elrond nach langem Schweigen fest. „Du vermisst Caras Galadhon."

„Manchmal. Was ist mit dir? Haben die langen Jahrtausende auf Mittelerde ausgereicht, dir den Abschied von Imladris leichter zu machen?"

„Ich ging den Weg nach Westen freiwillig, anders als du, mein Freund." Elronds Blick schweifte ab. „Da war nichts mehr, das mich halten konnte. Vielleicht lebe ich schon zu lange, vielleicht habe ich auch zu viel verloren, um dem Leben noch soviel abzugewinnen wie es meine Tochter oder meine Söhne können. Arenor ist nicht der schlechteste Tausch und in jedem Fall eine Herausforderung."

Haldir verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Er selbst lebte wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange genug, um eine gefährliche Herausforderung Valinor vorzuziehen. Sein Missmut war so offenkundig, dass der andere laut lachte. 

„Gut, dass Meister Temlar nicht hier ist. Er hat eine ganz besondere Meinung über die Melancholie unseres Volkes und glaub mir, sie ist nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft."

„Die Beobachter sind mir unheimlich", stellte Haldir widerstrebend fest. 

„Dir sollten die Arenai überhaupt unheimlich sein", berichtigte ihn Elrond mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher sie stammen, warum sie uns so ähnlich und doch wieder völlig verschieden sind?"

„In letzter Zeit nicht", antwortete Haldir ohne langes Zögern. „Ihre Gegenwart ist anstrengend genug, da beschäftige ich mich nicht noch mit ihrer Vergangenheit."

Wie zum Beweis seiner Einschätzung polterte ganz in ihrer Nähe ein losgetretener Stein talwärts. Leider war es keine der langhaarigen weißen Bergziegen, die ihnen tagsüber mehrfach über den Weg gelaufen waren, sondern ausgerechnet die einzige Person auf ganz Arenor, die Elronds friedliche Stimmung sofort im Keim erstickte. Hivia kam um einen Felsen gebogen und baute sich mit in die Seiten gestützten Fäusten vor den beiden Elben auf, die beim ersten Laut auf den Beinen gewesen waren.

„Fast hätte ich Euch nicht mehr eingeholt", beschwerte sie sich schnaufend. „Eure Beine sind viel länger als meine. Ich bin fast den ganzen Weg gerannt."

„Was macht Ihr hier?" fragte der Elbenlord mit unnatürlicher Ruhe. „Ich denke, Ihr sollt Euch um die Pferde kümmern - könnt Ihr hier irgendwo ein Pferd entdecken?"

„Zu Eurem Glück nicht." Sie schnappte sich Haldirs Wasserflasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Wenn Ihr eins meiner Juwelen hier herauf getrieben hättet, wäre ich ernstlich böse. Nein, als ich Euch heute morgen den Berghang raufmarschieren sah, dachte ich mir, Hivia, Lord Elrond wird nicht nur einen Spaziergang machen wollen. Am besten gehst du ihm nach, falls er deine Hilfe braucht. Da bin ich also."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir Hilfe brauchen."

„Auch egal, jetzt bin ich jedenfalls hier." 

Dafür, dass sie angeblich ganz spontan aufgebrochen war, hatte sie sich gut ausgerüstet. Reitkleidung trug sie ausnahmsweise nicht, statt dessen robustes Lederzeug. Eine eingerollte Decke hing an einem Riemen über ihrem Rücken. Als sie sie nun herunternahm und auf dem Boden ausbreitete, enthüllte sie in ihrer Mitte ein Schwert. Beinahe achtlos legte sie es zur Seite und machte sich über die Früchte her, die sie in einem Beutel an ihrem Gürtel verstaut hatte. „Lasst Euch durch mich nicht stören. Meinetwegen könnt Ihr auch singen. Ich bin da nicht ganz so empfindlich wie meine geliebte, unmusikalische Schildmeisterin."

„Elben singen nicht dauernd", grollte Elrond. „Wir sind auch nicht hier, um Gedichte zu verfassen sondern um jemanden zu suchen."

„Dachte ich es mir doch", triumphierte sie und vernichtete genüsslich einen Apfel. „Dann braucht Ihr bestimmt meine Hilfe. Ich bin gut darin, jemanden aufzuspüren. Nicht so gut wie unsere Jäger, aber auch nicht schlecht. Ah, das war ein anstrengender Tag."

Sprach's und rollte sich in ihre Decke ein, um innerhalb von Sekunden in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Haldir konnte nur schwer einen starken Lachreiz unterdrücken. Elrond hingegen warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Berggipfel über ihnen. Er schien zu überlegen, von wie weit oben er Arenors Pferdeherrin herab werfen müsste, damit sie ihn endgültig in Ruhe ließ. Schließlich zog er sich in sich zurück. Haldir ließ ihn zufrieden, denn er würde eine Menge Kraft brauchen, um den nächsten Tag zu überstehen.

***

Es war kaum mehr als eine Woche her, dass sie zum ersten Mal in diesem Hain gerastet hatten. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Schlafende ruhten auf dem Boden, einige Grauwölfe streiften umher und an einem der verstreuten Felsreste lehnte ein Elb, den Blick auf die Stadt gerichtet, die ihre übelriechenden Grüße bis hierher sandte. Der Unterschied war nur, dass die Schlafenden fast alle Arenai waren. 

Barcanem war diesmal nicht ihr Ziel, sie würden es umgehen, sobald Dingis wieder zurückkam und der Elb, der so bewegungslos seine Wache hielt, war leider nicht Haldir. Der Herr der Waldelben mochte arrogant sein, uneinsichtig und bestenfalls unnahbar, aber sie hatte an seiner Seite gekämpft und seitdem würde sie ihm ihr Leben anvertrauen, wenn es darauf ankäme.  Dies war mehr, als sie von Andoris sagen konnte, den rein gar nichts davon hatte abhalten können, sie diesmal zu begleiten.

„Boyar ist mein Freund", war seine störrische Entgegnung auf alle ihre Einwände gewesen. „Nehmt Ihr mich nicht mit, werde ich einen anderen Weg finden, ihn zu suchen."

Ayla hatte schließlich aufgegeben. Sie war noch immer erschöpft davon, tagelang völlig hilflos daneben zu stehen, während Elrond um das Leben ausgerechnet desjenigen Elben kämpfte, der unter ihrer Obhut gestanden hatte. Wahrscheinlich sah er das völlig anders, aber es war einzig und allein ihre Verantwortung gewesen, dass Haldirs Lebenskraft mit jedem Blutstropfen, der unaufhaltsam aus der Verletzung geströmt war, immer weiter dahinschwand. 

Sie hätte nicht darauf beharren sollen, sich diese verfluchte Stadt aus der Nähe anzusehen. Sie hätte auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken dürfen, dass diese Nimjinds wichtig genug waren, sich so nah an eine dunkle Kreatur wie Orbath heranzuwagen. Vor allen Dingen hätte sie verhindern müssen, dass sich ihr Schwertgriff in der Kapuze verhedderte und sie ihr vom Kopf rutschen konnte. Ein dummer Fehler, der Orbaths abwegige Gier erst richtig entfachte hatte. 

Sie beobachtete, wie Elcaran neben Andoris trat. Nach einem leisen Wortwechsel verließ der Jüngere seinen Wachposten und zog sich unter einen der verkrüppelten Bäume zurück. Lemna folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.

„Er muss ruhen", meinte Elcaran leise, als Ayla sich zu ihm gesellte. Dann deutete er auf die Ebene vor ihnen. „Kannst du ihn sehen?"

Ayla konzentrierte sich auf das wenige Licht, das der heraufziehende Morgen schon brachte, auf Bewegungen, die nicht von Tieren stammten und erfasste schließlich den kleinen Breill, der geschickt wie ein Wiesel von Deckung zu Deckung eilte. Sie schätzte, dass er noch eine gute Stunde brauchen würde, sie zu erreichen. Genug Zeit für Andoris, Kraft zu finden, um die Enttäuschung zu ertragen, die Dingis mit sich bringen würde. „Boyar ist nicht mehr in Barcanem. Gilawan und meine Krieger wären sonst hier gewesen."

Elcaran neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber vielleicht hat Dingis erfahren, wohin er gebracht wurde."

„Nach Naubar denke ich."

„Dingis sagt, die Stadt ist weit entfernt und der direkte Weg gefährlich geworden. Außerdem ist Boyar eine kostbare Ware, die Orbath nicht schinden wird." Abwesend strich der Elb einem der Wölfe über den Rücken, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Vielleicht bleibt uns eine Möglichkeit, Orbath unterwegs abzufangen."

„Es ist viel Zeit verstrichen." Ayla hasste sich selbst für diese düsteren Überlegungen. Es klang, als hätte sie ihren treuesten Freund bereits aufgegeben. Zur Ablenkung zog sie die Verschlüsse der breiten Lederbänder nach, die ihre Unterarme schützten und rieb kurz über die silbernen Figuren darauf, die Jagdszenen darstellten. Boyar hatte sie ihr vor vielen Jahren geschenkt, nachdem er in Schaffenslaune von einer erfolgreichen Jagd heimgekehrt war. „Andoris scheint dir nahe zu stehen."

„Er ist der Sohn eines alten Freundes", erzählte der Elb bereitwillig. „Sein ungewöhnlich lebhaftes Wesen hat uns schon immer gewundert. Als wir in die Schlacht zogen, versprach ich meinem Freund, auf ihn acht zu geben. Manche Versprechen hält man wohl über den Tod hinaus."

Ayla forschte in seinen zeitlos schönen Zügen nach Anzeichen von Verbitterung, aber gleichmäßige Ruhe lag in ihnen. Doch etwas anderes fiel ihr auf und das war das atemberaubend tiefe Blau seiner Augen, das dem Gilawans verblüffend ähnlich war. „Ihr seid Brüder, Gilawan und du."

Elcaran lachte leise. „Wenn man den Worten unserer Eltern Glauben schenken darf, dann sind wir das wohl. Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, wann es dir auffällt."

„Ihr hättet es mir sagen können."

„Hätte es etwas geändert?" fragte er und gab auch gleich selbst die Antwort. „Ihr Arenai umkreist uns wie eifrige Hütehunde eine Herde Schafe, die aus allen Richtungen von Wölfen bedroht wird." Wie zum Zeichen der Entschuldigung zauste er dem Wolf neben sich den Kopf. „Der Rest interessiert euch nicht sehr. Wenn es nach dir ginge, hätte keiner von uns je einen Fuß aus dem Binnenland gesetzt, nicht wahr?"

Ayla wandte den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich scheinbar wieder auf Dingis, dessen raschen Atem sie bereits hören konnte. Sie würde Elcaran das Gefühl nicht erklären können, das Leben eines Elben wie Sand durch die Hände rinnen zu sehen und absolut nichts dagegen tun zu können. Es würde sich nicht wiederholen, weder mit diesen beiden Brüdern noch mit Andoris, der offenbar sehr genau Dingis Rückkehr eingeschätzt hatte, denn er stand wieder an ihrer Seite, kaum war Dingis in Rufweite. Der Breill war völlig außer Atem und offenbar am Verdursten, so eifrig stürzte er sich auf eine der Wasserflaschen.

„Kein Bier, Herrin", stieß er zwischen zwei Schlucken hervor. „Ich habe nichts angerührt."

Ayla hob die Brauen. Sie hatte auch nichts dergleichen vermutet. „Deine Enthaltsamkeit mag ja faszinierend sein, Dingis, aber sie interessiert mich im Moment nicht im Geringsten. Was ist mit Boyar?"

„Er ist nicht mehr dort", antwortete der Breill mit unruhig flackerndem Blick. „Schon einen Tag nach seiner Gefangennahme hat Orbath ihn schwer bewacht Richtung Dra-Baran geschickt. Selbst wenn sie den Felsenfall umgangen sind, müssten sie inzwischen eingetroffen sein."

„Wo liegt Dra-Baran?"

„Auf der halben Strecke nach Naubar, sieben Tagesritte, drei, wenn man durch den Felsenfall reitet." Dingis schüttelte sich. „Dort sammeln sie die Sklaven aus dem Umland für den Amon Naith und bringen sie dann in großen Mengen in die Festung. Einige werden sofort für die Drakan ausgesondert."

„Dann könnte er noch dort sein." Ayla wandte sich von ihm ab, ihren erwartungsvollen Männern zu. „Alles aufsitzen! Wir versuchen, Boyar in Dra-Baran abzufangen."

„Herrin, nein!" Dingis hielt sie am Ärmel fest. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Dra-Baran ist eine Garnison der Drakan, stark befestigt und voll mit ihnen. Man kann nicht einfach dort einfallen und einen der Gefangenen befreien. Außerdem wird er schon auf dem nächsten Transport in Richtung Naubar sein."

„Nicht, wenn wir durch diesen Felsenfall reiten."

Das schien ihn in die Nähe einer Ohnmacht zu rücken. „Melja Levaren kontrolliert den Tiefenweg, daran mußt du dich doch erinnern! Die Wache am Stadttor erzählte es. Er führt den letzten der alten Bergstämme an und tötet einfach jeden, der sich auch nur in die Nähe wagt."

Ayla hatte genug. Sie packte den Breill an seiner abgewetzten Weste und zog ihn näher an sich heran. „Und _ich töte jeden, der mich noch weiter aufhält."_

Sie schwang sich auf Glormirs Rücken und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Einer ihrer Männer nahm Dingis zu sich aufs Pferd und kurz darauf eilten sie nach Westen, vorbei an Barcanem und den umliegenden Bauernschaften, in denen ihnen trotz der frühen Stunde manch verwunderte Blicke folgten. Ayla war egal, ob sie gesehen wurden. Keiner dieser abgestumpften Tölpel wäre schnell genug, die Nachricht ihrer Ankunft noch vor ihnen bis nach Dra-Baran zu bringen, nicht, wenn sie den kürzesten Weg nahmen.

Erst als sie den Ort erreichten, den Dingis Felsenfall nannte, kamen ihr zum erstenmal Zweifel, ob ihre Entscheidung wirklich so klug gewesen war.

Tbc

@Shelley: Nee, er gibt sie nicht ab. Was der Haldir hat, das hat er, auch wenn es ihm auf die Nerven geht. Naja, die Preisschraube im Sklavenhandel ist wirklich beklagenswert, aber was soll man machen? Warte nur, bis auf Escalonde der Euro eingeführt wird, dann wird es wirklich schlimm.

@Amelie: Elrond ist wieder da. Zufrieden? Schaun mer mal, ob Hivia sein einziges Problem bleibt.

@Mystic Girl: Sie kann es nicht lassen. Bisschen zuviel mit Onkel Celeborn im Weinkeller gefeiert, hm? Die Zwillingen 30 Jahre alt? Bei 4 Promille trifft der Finger die Taste auch nicht mehr richtig. Glorfindel und die Zwillinge holen, Haldir erpressen? Elrond wedelt mit dem Zauberstab, puff, eine seltsame Gestalt erscheint in einer roten Qualmwolke. Erestor, ganz in Schwarz, der Ringgeist-Elb aus Bruchtal, lacht Mystic hämisch an. Die Zwillinge und Glorfindel verstecken sich hinter Mystic.

Glorfindel:*zitter* Nicht er! Bitte, Elrond, bitte nicht er!

Zwillinge:*sinken in die Knie* Wir werden auch immer brav sein. Schick ihn weg!

Erestor rollt mit den Augen: Mein Schatzzz! ...Neben ihm erscheint ein Stapel Bücher, ein Staubtuch und eine Maurerkelle...Ihr werdet die Chronik Mittelerdes auswendig lernen, Bruchtal wieder aufbauen und dann ordentlich saubermachen.

Mystic sieht sich verwirrt um. Drei Staubwolken am Horizont zeigen den Abgang ihrer Verbündeten: Äh, ich muss gehen. Racheplan 3 braucht noch Verbesserung.

Elrond, Erestor, Haldir und Ayla verschwinden in Arengards Weinkeller. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, der Rest ist im weitesten Sinne abgeleitet und dient nicht meinem Broterwerb.

**9. Kapitel**

Die Natur hatte mittlerweile vor der Höhe, die sie erreicht hatten, kapituliert. Nur hier und da fanden sich in dem ausgedehnten Geröllfeld noch Moose und andere niedere Pflanzen, die das raue Hochgebirgsklima auszuhalten vermochten. Der Untergrund wurde sehr viel schwerer gangbar, auch wenn er für die Elben nicht wirklich ein Problem darstellte. Haldir machte sich eher Gedanken um Hivia, die angestrengt versuchte, mit ihnen mitzuhalten. Mehr als einmal rutschte sie ab und musste dann erneut über den losen Untergrund hinter ihnen her stolpern. Da Elrond offenbar entschlossen war, die Arenai zu ignorieren, blieb es dem Waldelben überlassen, ein Auge auf sie zu haben und sie mit sich zu ziehen, wo es über kleinere Spalten oder Felsgruppen ging.

„Ihr müsst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen", meinte sie nach Atem ringend, als er sie wieder einmal kurzerhand über eine Felsspalte gehoben hatte. „Mit Bergen kenne ich mich aus."

„Ihr wart schon einmal hier oben?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte sie. „Himmel, nein! Keine zehn Pferde hätten mich freiwillig hier rauf gebracht. Meine Erfahrungen habe ich in einer anderen Felswand gesammelt."

„Ein Traum", vermutete er.

„Was sonst?" Verbissen nahm sie die Wanderung wieder auf, um nicht ganz den Anschluss an Elrond zu verlieren, der nur noch ein kleiner Punkt weit über ihnen war.

Haldir musterte die Arenai verstohlen. Von allen ihres Volkes schien sie am wenigsten unter den Erfahrungen gelitten zu haben, die diese Träume wohl mit sich gebracht hatten. Viel wussten die Elben selbst jetzt nicht darüber, denn die Arenai schwiegen, wann immer das Gespräch darauf kam. 

„Ich hätte gar nicht davon anfangen sollen", seufzte Hivia einige Minuten gespannten Schweigens später. „Jetzt wollt Ihr natürlich wissen, was das für ein Traum war und ich kann meinen Mund einfach nicht halten."

„Wart Ihr auf vielen Traumwanderungen?" fragte Haldir.

„Zehn." Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Das ist bei meiner Lebensspanne sehr wenig. Ayla zum Beispiel ist nicht viel älter und wurde dreimal so oft gerufen. Ist Euch aufgefallen, dass sie trotzdem so gut wie keine Narben hat?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er gedehnt. Die Schildmeisterin war kein Thema, das er gerne anschnitt. „Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

„Aber ja, wenn man bedenkt, in was die Valar sie nach und nach hineinschickten. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen dieser Träume überstanden. Aber ich bin auch nur eine lausige Kämpferin. Selbst dieser Gebirgstraum hätte mich fast umgebracht und das war einer meiner ersten. Es steigert sich, wisst Ihr, je mehr man überlebt, desto grauenhafter werden sie." Hastig griff sie nach seiner Hand, als der lockere Boden wieder unter ihr nachgab. „Danke, Ihr seid wirklich freundlich. Wenn es nach unser aller Herr und Meister da vorne ginge, würde ich jetzt Kopf über bis nach Gildanna rutschen."

„Ihr geht ihm auf die Nerven", schmunzelte er unwillkürlich. 

Hivia schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß, aber Ayla meinte vor ihrer Abreise, dass Elrond ein bisschen Aufheiterung gebrauchen könnte, da uns so schwere Zeiten bevorstehen."

Hivia auf den Elbenlord anzusetzen war eine so boshafte Taktik, dass Haldir ihr das sofort glaubte. „Tatsächlich?"

Mittlerweile war es so steil geworden, dass die zierliche Arenai nur noch zu einem zustimmenden Laut fähig war und sich ansonsten darauf konzentrierte, sicher einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Die Erleichterung, als sie endlich auf einem kleinen Plateau rasteten, war ihr so deutlich anzumerken, dass selbst Elrond versöhnlicher wurde. 

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein", erklärte er ungefragt. „Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr hier auf uns warten, Hivia."

„Schon gut", wehrte sie ab. „Es ist eben nicht jedem gegeben, durch Steilwände zu turnen. Gibt es hier eigentlich Raubvögel?"

„In den westlichen Felswänden nisten einige Adler", überlegte Haldir. „Aber Berichte von anderen Raubvögeln sind mir nicht zu Ohren gekommen."

„Oh gut. Ich hasse Raubvögel. Der aus meinem Traum war widerlich und groß und hat mir fast den Kopf abgerissen, als ich dieses verdammte silberne Ei aus seinem Horst stehlen wollte." Offenbar fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Zuhörer ihr nicht ganz folgen konnten. „Es ist so mit den Traumwanderungen: wenn man gerufen wird, begibt man sich auf den Weg und während man ihn geht, versteht man ganz von selbst, was man zu tun hat. Mein Weg führte mich damals in ein ziemlich ödes Gebirge und ich wusste, dass ich hoch hinauf muss zu einem Vogelnest, um ein Ei zu stehlen. Es konnte doch niemand ahnen, dass dieses Vieh, dem das Ei gehörte, so groß wie ein Haus war und unbedingt an der steilsten Stelle nistete."

Elrond bedachte sie mit einem so langen und nachdenklichen Blick, dass sie nervös hin und her rutschte. „Ich nehme an, dieser Vogel war auch nicht sehr erfreut, als Ihr dort auftauchtet."

Die Erinnerung war so stark, dass sie für kurze Zeit die Maske steter Heiterkeit auslöschte. Hivia war eine Arenai wie die anderen auch, geprägt von mörderischen Erinnerungen. Mit einem Händeklatschen vertrieb sie den Eindruck wieder. „In letzter Zeit ist kaum einer bei meinem Anblick erfreut, Ihr am allerwenigsten. Aber das macht nichts, Meister Elrond, dafür ist Haldir unelbisch nett zu mir."

Der nahm das zweideutige Lob mit einer Grimasse hin und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß, damit sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Er konnte das Ziel, was immer es auch war, ganz in ihrer Nähe spüren. Sie waren noch nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen und bewegten sich nun unterhalb der Schneelinie, als Elrond stoppte und auf einen glitzernden Fleck unterhalb eines Felsüberhangs deutete. „Dort muss es sein."

Als sie näher kamen, wurde der Fleck zu einer gleißenden, ovalen Scheibe, von der man den Blick abwenden musste. Erst wenige Meter vor dem Überhang legte sich der Felsschatten darauf und so erkannten sie einen der prächtigsten Schilde, die es jemals gegeben haben musste. Er schien aus reinem Mithril sein, so schimmerte er, vollständig bedeckt mit handgroßen Figuren kämpfender Elben. Dazwischen glitzerten große Edelsteine in den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Farben. Es konnte nur einer der großen Krieger der Alten Zeit gewesen sein, der ihn einstmals besessen hatte, denn diese Art wurde nicht mehr gefertigt. Eine Aura der Trauer haftete ihm an, so verlassen wie er hier stand. Einfach aufgegeben von seinem Krieger, dem er gute Dienste geleistet haben musste.

Elrond hielt sich nur sehr kurz bei ihm auf, dann wandte er sich ab und nahm das letzte Stück auf die kleine Fläche unter dem Überhang. Tief darunter verborgen öffnete sich der Zugang in den Berg hinein.

„Wollt Ihr etwa da rein?" erkundigte sich Hivia alarmiert. „Alles mögliche kann da auf Euch lauern."

„Dann wartet eben draußen." 

Brüsk ließ Elrond sie stehen und verschwand in dem Felsloch. Selbst Haldir war nicht unbedingt angetan von diesem Vorhaben, folgte ihm aber schweigend, wenn auch mit der Hand am Griff seines Dolches. Während er einem schmalen Gang folgte, der sich nur langsam verbreiterte, hörte er bald Hivias leichte Schritte und gemurmelten Beschimpfungen. Allerdings kam sie zur Ruhe, als sich vor ihnen eine weite Höhle öffnete, deren glatte Wände in einem geheimnisvollen Glühen leuchteten und die ganze Pracht dieses Ortes enthüllten. Elrond war in ihrer Mitte stehen geblieben, den Blick auf etwas gerichtet, das sich ganz am anderen Ende dieses Felsendomes befand. 

Als Haldir neben ihn trat, atmete er scharf die Luft ein und konnte sich von dem Anblick ebenso wenig losreißen. Steinerne, mannshohe Säulen mit Feuerschalen auf ihrer Spitze umgaben im Halbkreis einen Alkoven in der Rückwand der Höhle, in dem eine einfache Steinliege stand. Ein Mann lag dort, scheinbar in tiefem Schlaf versunken, so entspannt ruhte er auf dem harten Bett, das er sich bereitet hatte. 

„Mich trifft der Schlag!" Hivia zerstörte unbarmherzig jegliche Ergriffenheit. „Lebt der etwa tatsächlich noch?"

***

 „Der Weg ist gar nicht so steil", meinte Andoris und trat von der breiten Erdspalte zurück, die Escalonde in zwei Hälften zu teilen schien. „Wir könnten auch ein Seil spannen, mehr als einhundert Meter dürfte die Spalte kaum sein. Wir schießen es mit einem Pfeil hinüber. Auf der anderen Seite steht ein Baum, den ich als Ziel nehmen könnte."

„Wollt Ihr drüben zu Fuß weitergehen?" erkundigte sich Ayla harmlos. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Glormir hier über ein Elbenseil tänzeln will." Wie zur Bestätigung schnaubte der Hengst kurz und bedachte den Elb mit einem Blick tiefster Verachtung. „Dann wäre das also geklärt. Wir werden die Pferde in die Schlucht hinunter führen. Elcaran, ich möchte, dass du dich hinter uns hältst. Andoris, Ihr bleibt bei mir. Nehmt Euren Bogen, ich befürchte, wir werden ihn brauchen."

Nacheinander machten sie sich auf den in die Felswand geschlagenen Weg, der sich nur langsam dem tief unter ihnen liegenden Boden zuwandte. Es war eigentlich kein schwieriger Abstieg, so wie Andoris vermutet hatte. Der Weg war breit und gut gearbeitet, in regelmäßigen Abständen waren Eisenhaken für Fackeln in die Wände eingelassen, die zu anderer Zeit den Reisenden nach Naubar genug Licht geben würden, jetzt jedoch leer waren. Ein Werk Levarens, vermutete Ayla, um zuerst Angst in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit und dann Wehrlosigkeit zu verursachen. Weder Elbenaugen noch die der Arenai waren davon zu beeindrucken. Klar zog sich die Linie des Weges vor ihnen dahin und auch Hivias Prachtpferde nahmen gelassen Meter um Meter. 

Sie waren schon halb auf dem Grund der Schlucht angelangt, als sie die ersten Bewegungen in der Wand gegenüber ausmachten. Gut getarnte Gestalten bezogen Stellung hinter Felsvorsprüngen, sich der Dunkelheit einfach zu sicher. Auch weiter vor sich, doch einige Meter über dem Weg entdeckten sie einige der umherhuschenden Wegelagerer, die offenbar vorhatten, sie mit Steinen zu beregnen.

„Es sind drei", meinte Andoris gedämpft. „Und ungefähr fünfzehn auf der anderen Seite bislang."

„Ich frage mich, ob sie in der Dunkelheit so gut sehen wie wir."

„Kaum", grinste Andoris sie an.

„Traut Ihr Euch die drei vor uns zu?" _Dumme Frage_, dachte sie sofort, _er traut sich wahrscheinlich auch die gleiche Anzahl Balrogs zu._

Doch Andoris antwortete nicht sofort. Aufmerksam schätzte er den Abstand und die Höhe des Hinterhalts ein und nickte schließlich. „Nicht aus diesem Winkel, sie könnten sich zu leicht wieder auf die andere Seite des Vorsprungs zurückziehen. Ich muss höher kommen."

Ayla setzte bereits zu einem Nein an, als sie hinter sich das Geräusch fallender Steine hörte. Man war dabei, ihnen den Rückweg abzuschneiden und sie auf die Falle vor ihnen zuzutreiben. „Geht, aber-„

„Ich bin vorsichtig", nickte er, bevor er so sicher wie eine arenorische Bergziege, aber ungleich eleganter und schneller in die Felswand aufstieg. 

Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, ihn zu beobachten, denn von der gegenüberliegenden Seite schwirrten die ersten Pfeile heran, schlecht gezielt und ausgesprochen kraftlos. Die Qualität der Bogen war offenbar nicht die Beste und die Weite der Schlucht zu überwinden das Letzte, was aus ihnen herauszuholen war. Ein großer Teil erreichte sie nicht einmal und segelte schon weit vor dem Ziel Richtung Schluchtboden.

Ayla lächelte unwillkürlich, als das so vertraute Geräusch eines Elbenbogens am Ende ihres Trosses erklang, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei auf der gegenüberliegenden Felswand. Auch die acht Arenai hielten sich nicht lange damit auf, auf einen Befehl ihrer Schildmeisterin zu warten. Während ein Teil es übernahm, die ankommenden Pfeile mit ihren Schwertern abzulenken, damit nicht versehentlich einer der ihren oder womöglich Hivias Pferde getroffen wurde, hatten die anderen ebenfalls die Bogen vom Rücken genommen und ein gut gezielter und nach den Schreien zu urteilen tödlicher Regen flog durch die Schlucht. Mehrere Gestalten taumelten herum und stürzten in den Abgrund.

Trotzdem fand Ayla die Lage alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Selbst wenn sie ihren Weg weiter fortsetzen konnten, würden sie den Attacken hilflos ausgeliefert sein, wenn sie erst einmal den Grund der Schlucht erreicht hatten. Den Pfeilen ihrer Angreifen konnten sie hier in der Wand ausweichen, so wie dem, der eigentlich auf ihre Stirn gerichtet war und nun klappernd an den Felsen hinter ihr auftraf, aber bis sie die gegenüberliegende Seite der Schlucht erreichten, könnten sie sogar diese Bergbewohner abschießen wie Nonuks. 

„Der Junge kommt zurück", seufzte hinter ihr Lemna erleichtert und kurz darauf löste sich Andoris aus den Felsen, um sicher neben ihr zum Stehen zu kommen. 

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" Fröhlich stieß er die Arenai vor die Schulter, bevor er sich Ayla zuwandte. „Vorne ist nichts mehr. Die drei sind tot und die beiden anderen, die ein Stück weiter auf uns warteten, auch."

Das mussten deren Kumpane in der gegenüberliegenden Wand wohl ebenfalls festgestellt haben, denn nach einigen eher halbherzigen neuen Versuchen, sie vielleicht doch noch zu treffen oder zumindest die Pferde, was Ayla zunehmend verärgerte, verebbte der Angriff schließlich ganz.

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?" fragte Andoris, nachdem eine Weile Stille herrschte.

„Beraten, wie sie uns besser besiegen können", vermutete Ayla und beobachtete stirnrunzelnd eine rege Betriebsamkeit auf der anderen Seite. Vielleicht waren sie bislang auch nur auf die schlechtbewaffnete Vorhut getroffen. Wie es auch war, an dieser Stelle konnten sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben. 

„Ihr da drüben!" Die laute, tiefe Stimme rollte wie Donner durch die Schlucht. „Niemand geht ohne unsere Zustimmung den Tiefenweg."

_Also verhandeln_... Ayla trat an den Rand des Weges und suchte die gegenüberliegende Felswand nach dem Rädelsführer ab. Sie erkannte auf einem Vorsprung einen selbst aus der Entfernung betrachtet hünenhaften Mann. „Wer sagt das?"

„Wer fragt danach?"

Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Ayla von den Arenai."

„Du sprichst mit Melja Levaren", bekam sie nun eine Antwort auf ihre Frage. „Weißt du nicht, dass die Levarin niemanden mehr passieren lassen?"

„Wir haben es eilig und dies ist der kürzeste Weg."

„Er führt dich direkt in den Tod."

„So ein Unfug!" schrie sie nun endgültig wütend. „Wir müssen einen Freund aus Dra-Baran retten. Mir fehlt wirklich die Geduld, noch lange mit dir zu diskutieren. Wenn du uns nicht in Ruhe weiterziehen lässt, sorge ich dafür, dass die Levarin bald Geschichte sind."

„Das war nicht sehr diplomatisch", ächzte Andoris und fing sich dafür einen bitterbösen Blick ein.

„Aber irgendwie Arenai", kommentierte Elcaran vom Ende des Trosses aus.

„Sprichst du für sie alle?" erkundigte sich Melja nicht mehr ganz so drohend.

„Was denkst du wohl?" giftete sie zurück. 

„Treffen wir uns unten in der Schlucht, nur wir beide."

Ayla brauchte nicht erst lange zu überlegen. Sie mussten auf die andere Seite und dies ging offenbar nur über diesen Levarin. Wenn er also direkt verhandeln wollte, würde sie ihm eben seinen Wunsch erfüllen. „Einverstanden. Wenn du mich hereinlegen willst, stirbst du mit einem Pfeil in der Kehle."

Da sie nicht vorhatte, den gesamten Abstieg zu laufen, stieg sie wieder auf Glormirs Rücken.

Elcaran stand mittlerweile neben Andoris am Rand des Weges und begutachtete den Schluchtboden. „Da unten sind sehr viele Felsgruppen. Du musst darauf achten, dass wir immer ein freies Schussfeld auf euch haben, sonst können wir dir nicht helfen. Er wird nicht wirklich alleine sein."

Ayla nickte nur und schlug Glormir dann leicht gegen den Hals. „Bring uns beide dort runter, mein Freund, auch wenn es ein ungemütlicher Ort sein wird."

***

Haldir streckte einen Arm zur Seite und hielt damit Hivias neugierigen Vormarsch auf. Egal, welche Kräfte Elrond nun entfesseln würde, die Arenai wäre ihnen kaum gewachsen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Elrond sehr langsam den Rest der Höhle durchquerte und an den Alkoven trat. Schon jetzt war zu spüren, dass hier zwei starke Willen aufeinander trafen. Der Mann, der dort wie tot auf der Liege ruhte, würde nicht in diese Welt zurückkehren wollen und Elrond konnte nicht zulassen, dass er weiter in seinem tiefen Schlaf verharrte. Sie brauchten diesen Schläfer, auch wenn er sich so weit vom Leben abgewandt hatte, wie es einem Elben auf Arenor nur möglich war. Äußerlich war von dieser Auseinandersetzung der beiden Männer nicht viel zu bemerken, die Luft flirrte in ihrer Umgebung nur etwas, aber auf einer anderen Ebene fochten sie einen erbitterten Kampf, der Haldirs feine Sinne überflutete. 

Hivia hingegen zeigte sich nur wenig beeindruckt und bald auch die ersten Anzeichen von Langeweile. Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile den statuenhaften Elrond beobachtet hatte, begann sie, in der Höhle herumzuwandern. Gefangen zwischen den zwei Welten seiner Wahrnehmung konnte Haldir sich nur darauf beschränken, sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten und zu hoffen, dass sie nichts Verrücktes anstellte. Gerade als sich der Schlafende zum erstenmal rührte, langte die Arenai in eine schmale Felsnische und drehte sich dann mit einem Schwert in der Hand wieder um.

„Seht Euch das an, Haldir!" rief sie triumphierend und zog an dem reich verzierten Heft, bis die runenbedeckte Mithril-Klinge schimmerte. „Das muss Gilgrim, Theriadors Schwert sein. Temlar erzählte, dass es so ein Teil von ihm war, dass ihm die Valar gestatteten, es auf seine Reise mitzunehmen."

Das Beben, das daraufhin die unsichtbare Welt der Elbensinne erschütterte, brachte Haldir zum Straucheln. Elrond fuhr herum, unbändige Wut spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen.

„Leg es sofort wieder hin!" donnerte er die verschreckte Arenai an, die augenblicklich ihre Hände öffnete.

Das Geräusch, mit dem das Schwert auf dem Felsboden landete, war noch nicht verklungen, als neue Laute zu hören waren. Erst tief im Berg selbst, dann immer näher kommend, machte sich eine Art Rumpeln bemerkbar, gleichzeitig wurde es wärmer und ein heißer Luftzug strich durch die Höhle. 

„Wir müssen hier raus!" rief Haldir beschwörend, dem Elronds Zögern nicht entgangen war. 

Es waren die ersten Othun-Steine, die glühend aus sich auftuenden Spalten von der Decke fielen, die die Entscheidung brachten. Elrond wandte sich von dem Schlafenden ab und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung.

Hivia war noch immer wie erstarrt und Haldir musste sie neben sich her schleifen, damit sie nicht einfach in diesem beginnenden Inferno stehen blieb. Theriador wollte nicht wieder in die Welt der Lebenden, er wollte auch nicht, dass sie eines seiner Besitztümer anrührten, das wurde mehr als deutlich, als sie sich einen Weg durch die immer stärker fallenden Steine bahnten, die mit ihrer Hitze die Luft zum Kochen brachten.

Haldir dankte seinem Schicksal, dass er heil aus dieser Hölle entkommen war, als er endlich den Ausgang erreicht hatte und seine überhitzten Lungen mit der kühlen Bergluft füllen konnte. 

„Er will nicht", keuchte Elrond und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Felswand. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen, Escalondes Licht zu finden."

„Wollt Ihr ihn etwa da verbrennen lassen?" Hivias Stimme zitterte vor Empörung. „Erst stört Ihr seine Ruhe und jetzt lasst Ihr ihn sterben?"

„_Wir haben das nicht getan!" herrschte Elrond sie an. „Wenn Ihr Eure Finger von Gilgrim gelassen hättet, würden dort jetzt keine Othun-Steine von der Decke fallen. Wenn also irgend jemand hier an seinem Ende schuld ist, dann sicherlich kein Elb."_

In diesem Moment hätte Haldir schwören können, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, wenn das bei einer Arenai überhaupt möglich war. Bebend vor was auch immer stand sie vor Elrond, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ein bedenkliches Schimmern in ihren großen, himmelblauen Augen. Haldir wollte gerade irgendwelche tröstenden Worte murmeln, als sie sich mit einem wütenden Schrei umdrehte und in die Höhle zurücklief.

***

Sehr viel schneller, als sie selber das Tempo gewählt hätte, legte Glormir die restliche Strecke zurück und bewegte sich dann zielstrebig durch den Schluchtgrund auf eine einzelne Gestalt mit einer Fackel in der Hand zu, die wie eine Statue auf einem Felsen stand. Einige Meter entfernt ließ Ayla ihn anhalten und musterte eingehend ihren Widersacher, der schon aus der Entfernung imposant gewirkt hatte. Aus der Nähe war er Riese, gekleidet in eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Mischung aus kostbaren Stoffen, Leder und eine Rüstung, die er wohl aus den Überbleibseln erbeuteter Stücke seiner Feinde zusammengesetzt hatte, damit sie seinen massigen Körper überhaupt etwas bedecken konnte. Auf seinem Kopf war kein einziges Haar, stellte sie verblüfft fest, dafür aber wildverschlungene, schwarze Tätowierungen, die sich an seinem Hals fortsetzten und auch auf den Armen zu erkennen waren.

„Ayla von den Arenai", begrüßte er sie mit einer sehr viel wärmeren Stimme, als sie nach der Schreierei von Felswand zu Felswand erwartet hätte.

„Melja Levaren." Sie legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Entweder bist du ein Dummkopf oder du meinst es ehrlich."

„Weil ich hier auf dem Felsen stehe?" lachte er dröhnend. „Ich weiß, dass deine magischen Bogenschützen dort oben lauern, die sogar im Dunkeln treffen. Wahrscheinlich können sie auch durch Steine schießen, es brächte also keinen Vorteil, mich zu verstecken."

„Du könntest mich als Geisel nehmen", schlug sie vor. „Oder versuchen, mich niederzustechen, bevor meine ‚magischen' Bogenschützen ihr Ziel getroffen haben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine angenehme Geisel wärst", grinste er sie breit an. „Dein Pferd wäre mir da schon lieber."

Glormir wandte ihm den Kopf zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zum Inbegriff von Arroganz. 

„Er mag mich nicht." Melja Levaren schien nicht wirklich betrübt, sonst hätte er Glormir nicht zugezwinkert. Abrupt wurde er wieder ernst und verschränkte die muskelbepackten Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du willst also nach Dra-Baran?"

„Das sagte ich."

„Weil ein Freund dort gefangen gehalten wird?"

„Auch das sagte ich bereits."

„Den Weg kannst du dir sparen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand verlässt Dra-Baran wieder als ein lebender Mensch."

„Er ist kein Mensch", berichtigte sie ihn. „Boyar ist auch kein Zwerg oder was sonst noch hier alles rumläuft. Wir sind Arenai, so leicht sterben wir nicht."

„Umso schlimmer", meinte er. „Wenn er so ist wie du oder deine Kämpfer, werden sie ihn sofort für die Drakan-Truppen aussondern. Er wird schon jetzt einer der ihren sein."

„Boyar kann man nicht einfach dazu zwingen."

„Ah, du weißt gar nichts. Ahnungslosigkeit und Mut sind keine guten Bettgefährten, Ayla von den Arenai." Mit einem Seufzer sprang er von dem Felsen und kam die wenigen Schritte zu ihr. „Lass uns ein Geschäft machen."

Fragend wölbte sie die Brauen, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich erzähle dir von Dra-Baran", begann er und strich gleichmäßig mit seiner riesigen Hand über Glormirs seidenweiche Mähne. Ayla ließ ihn gewähren. Wenn es dem Hengst zu viel würde, biss er dem Levarin wahrscheinlich ein Ohr ab. „Dafür erklärst du mir, wie man solche Waffen fertigt, die deine Krieger benutzt haben."

„Das soll der ganze Tausch sein?"

Sein Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Und du kannst den Tiefenweg benutzen, wann immer es dir gefällt."

„Ich bin kein Waffenschmied", seufzte sie. „Außerdem würden dir die Bogen, die wir benutzen, nicht helfen. Deine Männer könnten sie gar nicht erst spannen."

„Du bist so hochmütig wie dein vierbeiniger Freund." Aus schmalen Augen betrachtete er sie nochmals eingehend. „Doch eine Lügnerin bist du wohl nicht. Fremde Waffen, fremde Rüstung und diese Art zu sprechen...Es ist etwas Seltsames an dir, wie eine vertraute Erinnerung, die aber schon sehr lange zurückliegt. Alte Legenden fallen mir ein, an die ich nie geglaubt habe. Woher kommt ihr?"

„Osten."

„Aus dem grimmigen Wald?" überlegte er zweifelnd. „Du bist keine Ihainym."

„Weiter im Osten." Ihre Geduld war nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Sie verloren einfach zu viel Zeit. „Ist das so wichtig?"

„Es entscheidet darüber, ob wir Freunde oder Feinde sind. Weiter im Osten ist nichts, nur die Küste und die graue See, die niemand befahren kann."

Für einen Mann, der in einer Felsspalte lebte, kannte er sich recht gut aus. „Inzwischen ist dort doch etwas."

Melja Levaren schien zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. „Dann lass uns unseren Handel ändern: erzähle mir von dem Ort, von dem du kommst."

„Jetzt?"

„Du kannst zumindest heute nacht damit anfangen", meinte er und trat wieder einen Schritt von Glormir zurück. „Wir werden uns abwechseln, dann hilft es uns beiden."

Sie hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn sie noch in diesem Leben die Schlucht verlassen wollte und so nickte sie. Zufrieden erwiderte er das Nicken und schwenkte dann seine Fackel. Sofort erhoben sich hinter ihm ein halbes Dutzend Männer, die in Mulden am Boden gekauert und sich mit Decken von der Farbe des felsigen Bodens getarnt hatte. Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass sie nun überrascht war, wurde er von ihrer Reaktion enttäuscht. Seine Männer hätten schon aufhören müssen zu atmen, um wirklich unentdeckt zu bleiben. 

Sie wunderte sich eher darüber, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer nicht ihr galt, sondern einem Punkt hinter ihr. Selbst Melja bewegte unruhig den Kopf und seine Hände schlossen und öffneten sich unbewusst. Mit einer dunklen Ahnung drehte sie sich um. Die unverwechselbaren Silhouetten von Elben malten sich auf zwei Felsen gut zwanzig Schritte hinter ihr ab.

„Wolltest du nicht alleine kommen?" erkundigte sich Melja mit einem recht sparsamen Lächeln.

„So wie du." Sie würde eine lange Unterhaltung mit Lemna führen, wenn das hier erst einmal beendet war. Andoris in die Felswand zu schicken war die eine Sache, ihn zu ihrer Rückendeckung herumschleichen zu lassen, eine ganz andere. Es war ein eher geringer Trost, dass Elcaran bei ihm war.

„Vielleicht war es kein guter Beginn", stellte der Levarin fest. „Lass uns essen, trinken und Geschichten erzählen, Ayla von den Arenai. Es kann nicht so viel geben, dass uns wirklich trennt. Sorge dich nicht wegen der Zeit, die dabei vergeht, die Levarin kennen nicht nur hier Wege, die dich schneller an Dra-Baran heranbringen, als es sich ein vernünftiger Geist wünschen sollte."

Sie sammelten sich in der Schlucht und durchquerten sie dann unter der Führung der Levarin. Der Tiefenweg begann auf der anderen Seite genau so, wie sie ihn bislang kennen gelernt hatten, doch nach kaum einem Drittel Aufstieg führte Melja Levaren sie durch einen geschickt verborgenen Durchgang in die Felswand hinein. Auch wenn er versicherte, dass die Wege im Innern für die Pferde gangbar waren, traute ihm Ayla noch nicht. Sie schickte einen Teil ihrer Arenai und Dingis mit ihnen den Tiefenweg hinauf, um sie dann später wieder dort zu treffen. Die Bremdal-Pferde waren nicht für einen Aufenthalt in einem umschlossenen Raum geboren worden, sie würden unruhig werden. Außerdem hatte sie in der Vergangenheit zu schlechte Erfahrung mit der Gier der Escalonder gemacht. Jedes einzelne dieser Geschöpfe war es wert, das Abkommen in Frage zu stellen.

Der Fels war nicht so massiv, wie es von außen den Anschein hatte. An manchen Stellen war er porös wie ein Schwamm. Dies hatten die Levarin genutzt und ein System von Tunneln und Höhlen hinein geschnitten, durch das die Gruppe nun geführt wurde. Alles war sauber und gut beleuchtet. Der Rauch der Fackeln zog durch dünne Kamine ab, die eher natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein schienen. 

Sie begegneten einigen der Levarin auf ihrem Weg. Es waren allesamt schmale, hellhäutige Gestalten, ebenso abenteuerlich gekleidet wie ihr Anführer, mit schrägstehenden dunklen Augen, die neugierig über die Besucher glitten und sich an den Gestalten der Elben nicht sattsehen konnten. Den Arenai begegneten sie eher mit Scheu und wichen hastig aus, wenn diese dunklen Krieger sich ihnen näherten. Eines fiel Ayla am deutlichsten auf: auch wenn sie ebenso wild tätowiert waren wie ihr Anführer und Waffen bei sich trugen, so wirkten sie nicht wirklich wie die Horde gefährlicher Räuber, als die sie wohl allgemein verrufen waren. Je mehr sie von ihnen trafen, desto klarer wurde auch, dass Melja kein Levarin durch Geburt war. 

Ihr Weg endete in einer recht großen Höhle, in der die Levarin offenbar lebten. Cronnfeuer glimmten, über denen Frauen Essen bereiteten. In den Wänden, erreichbar durch Leitern, waren Nischen gehauen. Einige waren mit Vorräten gefüllt, andere offenbar Orte zum Ruhen oder um sich aus dem Gewirr der Gemeinschaft zurückzuziehen. Auch Kinder gab es hier, die ohne jede Disziplin herumtobten und mit ihrem aufgeregten Kreischen die Luft füllten. Etwas, dass es auf Arenor nie gegeben hatte. Melja wurde von ihnen fröhlich begrüßt und er griff sich einen dieser kleinen Wilden, um ihn sich für eine Weile auf die Schultern zu setzen. An einem der größeren Cronnfeuer im Hintergrund der Höhle setzte er den Winzling wieder ab und schickte ihn fort.

„Setzt euch", forderte er seine Gäste auf und deutete mit großer Geste auf mehrere mit Fellen bedeckte Bänke, die rund um das Feuer gestellt waren. Beinahe erleichtert riss er sich die Rüstung vom Leib und warf sie auf einen Haufen ähnlich seltsamer Dinge in einer Ecke. „Und jetzt werden wir essen und trinken."

Ayla ließ sich widerstrebend auf der Bank nieder, eingerahmt von den beiden Elben und hinter sich Lemna und zwei weitere Arenai.

„Dra-Baran", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, während mehrere Frauen erschienen und Schüsseln und Krüge brachten. „Ich würde meinen rechten Arm dafür geben, wenn die Garnison dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden könnte. In Dra-Barans dunklen Kammern warten die Elendsten unter den Sklaven auf den Tod im Amon Naith. Die Bergherren zwingen sie, immer tiefer in den Berg hinein zu graben. Sie schürfen nach Metallen und Edelsteinen für ihre unstillbare Gier nach Kostbarkeiten und die Waffen und Rüstungen der Drakan. Es heißt auch, an seiner dunkelsten Stelle verbirgt sich das Geheimnis, das ihnen endgültig die Macht über Escalonde sichern wird. Sie suchen seit Anbeginn der Zeit danach."

„Ich dachte, diese Macht besäßen sie schon", sagte Ayla.

„Sieht das hier für dich aus, als wären wir den Bergherren unterworfen?" fragte er. „Die Drakan sind eine schreckliche Waffe, aber auch sie können nicht jeden bekommen. Ihre Stärke ist ihre große Zahl und die Grausamkeit, die sie erfüllt. Sie sind die einzige wirkliche Armee, die es hier gibt. Alle anderen sind dagegen wilde Horden, schlecht ausgebildet und bewaffnet. Doch ihre Disziplin ist auch ihre größte Schwäche. Greift man sie aus dem Hinterhalt an, wenn sie in kleineren Abteilungen das Land durchstreifen, hat man durchaus Aussicht, sie zu besiegen."

„So gehst du wohl vor?" vermutete sie.

„Wir kommen gut damit zurecht", bestätigte er. „Die Levarin lebten früher nur in den Höhlen am Schluchtgrund. Ab und zu überfielen sie eine Händlerkarawane, um die Waren zu erbeuten. Eine wirkliche Gefahr waren sie nicht. Dabei ist der Tiefenweg der Schlüssel zum Handel mit Naubar. Es dauert viele Tagesreisen, den Felsenfall zu umgehen und der Weg führt weit vom Schutz Dra-Barans weg."

„Die Drakan werden dein Verhalten kaum lange dulden."

Meljas dunkle Augen erinnerten an die Cronn. „Das will ich hoffen. Hier in den Felsen können wir sie schlagen. Sollen sie uns angreifen, sie werden viele Männer verlieren."

„Du hasst sie."

„Nein", lautete die überraschende Antwort. „Die Drakan kann man nicht hassen. Es sind die Bergherren, denen ich dieses Gefühl schulde."

„Was haben sie dir angetan?"

Melja schwieg. Dafür beugte sich Andoris auf einmal ein Stück vor, Überraschung auf seinen feinen Zügen. „Du bist einer von ihnen", rief er. „Ich kann es spüren."

„So wie ich es bei dir und deinem Freund spüren kann", knurrte der Levarin-Führer. „Es ist anders als bei ihnen, aber dafür sehr viel stärker. Auch bei dir ist es da, Ayla von den Arenai. Als ich dich zuerst dort unten traf, dachte ich, sie hätten euch geschickt, doch dann merkte ich, dass das Dunkle fehlte, der böse Schatten, der ihre Seelen verzerrt und sie immer mehr entstellt."

Sie hatte es befürchtet, seit sie zum erstenmal von den Bergherren gehört hatten. Alle Völker waren auf Escalonde vertreten, nur Elben schien es nicht zu geben. Ayla hatte nicht einmal gewagt, mit Haldir oder Elrond über diesen Verdacht zu reden, selbst nachdem sie Orbath begegnet waren, in dem offenkundig Elbenblut floss.

„Die Bergherren sind Elben", murmelte Elcaran nachdenklich. „Und du bist ein Halbblut?"

Melja hatte sich wieder gefasst. „Weniger als das. Selbst unter ihnen gibt es nur noch eine Handvoll, die fast reinen Blutes sind, der Rest ist vermischt mit den Menschen, den einzigen, mit denen sie sich fortpflanzen können. Sie versuchen verzweifelt, ihre Blutlinien zu erhalten, sind immer auf der Suche nach geeigneten Exemplaren, von denen sie sich eine Erneuerung erhoffen. Meine Mutter war so eine Frau, doch ich bin nicht das, was sie haben wollten, also sollte ich zu den Drakan. Es war auf dem Weg dorthin, als mir die Flucht gelang und ich mich am Ende zu den Levarin durchschlagen konnte. Seitdem bin ich hier und kämpfe, dass das Zeitalter der Bergherren ein Ende findet."

„Widerstand scheint nicht sehr erfolgversprechend zu sein", sagte Ayla langsam. „Wir lösten in Barcanem eine Gruppe Nimjinds aus, die es ebenfalls versucht hatten. Uns wurde erzählt, dass ihr Volk von den Drakan aufgerieben wurde und nun auf der Flucht zu den Ihainym war."

„König Beldoins letztes Aufgebot", bestätigte Melja. „Im Gegensatz zu den Jindas wollte er sich nie den Bergherren wirklich beugen. Er liebt das Land und hasst sie dafür, dass sie ihm die Seele gestohlen haben. Warum habt ihr die Nimjinds freigekauft?"

„Wir wurden darum gebeten."

„Ihr wurdet-„ Melja lachte schallend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch dann ließ er seine Blicke voller Wärme über seine Gäste schweifen. „Was seid ihr für ein seltsames Volk! Kein Wunder, dass die Bergherren so danach lechzen, euch wieder zu gleichen. Jetzt wird mir erst wirklich klar, was sie verloren haben. Es ist nicht die Schönheit eurer Gestalt, so unterschiedlich ihr auch seid, sondern auch eure Seele, die euch weit über sie hebt."

Melja war ein wahrer Quell an Informationen, doch Ayla drängte die Zeit. Mit jeder Minute wurde es unwahrscheinlicher, Boyar retten zu können. Nach dem, was sie gehört hatte, würden sie auf einen starken Gegner treffen, doch sie brauchte endlich verläßliche Informationen über die Garnison selbst. „Melja, wir wurden geschickt, um Escalonde zu helfen. Doch das hat mich heute nicht hergeführt. Boyar ist ein treuer Freund seitdem ich denken kann. Er wurde vor Barcanem von Orbaths Häschern überwältigt, und wir haben erfahren, dass man ihn nach Dra-Baran schickte. Wir müssen ihn befreien, bevor er nach Angram gelangt. Wenn es einen Weg in die Garnison hineingibt, dann sag ihn uns und lass uns weiterziehen."

„So einfach ist das nicht, Ayla. Selbst mit tausend deiner Krieger könntest du Dra-Baran nicht einnehmen. Sieh her!" Er nahm einen Dolch mit langer gerader Klinge und ritzte schnell einige Linien auf den staubigen Boden. „Dra-Baran ist errichtet auf einem nicht sehr hohen Tafelberg inmitten einer baumbestandenen Hügellandschaft. Bis auf Sichtweite an die Garnison heranzukommen ist eigentlich nicht schwer, doch rund um den Tafelberg wurde das Gelände abgebrannt. Es gibt keinerlei Deckung. Nur eine Straße führt auf die Garnison zu und sie wird von den Drakan schwer bewacht. Selbst wenn es euch gelingen sollte, bis vor den Berg zu kommen, so ist es unmöglich, die Mauern der Garnison zu überwinden. Sie sind fast so hoch wie die Wände dieser Schlucht, absolut glatt und auf ihren Zinnen patrouillieren die Drakan Tag und Nacht. Wer von den Handelskarawanen hineingelassen wird, muss alle Waffen abgeben und wird gründlich durchsucht. Auch in der Garnison selbst wimmelt es von Wachen, die jeden sofort festsetzen, der sich seltsam verhält."

Die Linien im Staub verschwammen zu einem wirren Durcheinander vor Aylas Augen. Sie hatte bislang immer noch Hoffnung gehabt. Vertrauen in sich selbst, in ihre Männer und besonders in Boyar, der bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug nach einem Weg suchen würde, sich seinen Häschern zu entziehen.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" erklang Elcarans ruhige Stimme. 

Die Dolchspitze bohrte sich mit einem heftigen Stoß in den weichen Stein. „Ich war dort."

Aylas Kopf fuhr hoch. „Du sagtest, du wärst auf dem Weg dorthin geflohen."

„Das stimmt." Melja hielt nur einen Moment ihrem Blick stand, dann rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte tief. „Du verlangst zuviel, Ayla von den Arenai. Wir haben uns lange auf den Tag vorbereitet, an dem wir die Garnison nehmen wollen. Nur für einen einzelnen Mann kann ich das nicht aufs Spiel setzen."

„Boyar ist mein Freund!" Andoris sprang auf und baute sich zornbebend vor dem Levarin auf. „Wir werden ihn befreien."

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst", wehrte Melja ab.

„Denkst du? Ich bin gestorben für eine Sache, die nicht die meine hätte sein müssen." In diesem Moment umhüllte ihn der ganze edle Geist seiner Vorfahren wie ein Schimmer aus Sternenstaub. Andoris hatte nicht laut gesprochen, doch in der Höhle verstummte das Stimmengewirr und aller Augen richteten sich auf den hochaufgerichteten jungen Elb. „Er würde nie danach fragen, ob es für einen einzelnen Mann oder ein ganzes Volk ist. Wenn ihr nicht anfangt, das Leben eines einzelnen hochzuhalten, könnt ihr niemals dieses ganze, von den Valar verlassene Land erretten."

Melja erwiderte nichts. Stumm, aber mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen auf seinen kantigen Zügen, hielt er die Verachtung des anderen aus. Schließlich stand Ayla auf und legte dem Elben leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter.

 „Lasst es gut sein, Andoris. Escalonde ist ein hartes Land, das andere Tugenden hervorgebracht hat als wir sie kennen. Wir werden einen Weg finden, Boyar zu befreien, auf unsere Art." Sie nickte dem Levarin zu. „Ich danke dir für die Informationen, Melja Levaren. Sie werden uns gewiss nützlich sein."

Tbc

@Shelley: Da habe ich nun so lange über die Anzahl nachgegrübelt, dass ich sie am Ende nicht mehr eingesetzt habe...Sind das Anzeichen für vorzeitige Alterung?...Jedenfalls Danke. Es waren zehn, acht Arenai, zwei Elben und Ayla selbst. Bevor ich nun das ganze Kapitel nochmal runternehme, dann wieder hochlade, dabei wahrscheinlich daraus einen Hubschrauber mache, habe ich es hier oben irgendwo eingesetzt. 

Was die andere Sache angeht, E duzt H (künstlerische Freiheit grins). An dieser Stelle bezieht er sich jedoch auf die drei Reiter. ‚für euch drei' wäre deutlicher gewesen, ansonsten hätte ich aber ‚Euch' geschrieben. 

@Amelie: Freut mich, dass du aus der Ecke wieder rausgekommen bist. Elrond ist es aber auch wert. Ich dachte mir, er hat es verdient, mal aus dem Haus zu dürfen. Und die Nervensäge tut ihm auch ganz gut. 

@Mystic Girl: Erestor ist die Wunderwaffe Elronds. 00Erestor, der Elb hätte eigentlich eine eigene Geschichte verdient. Mal sehen. Und was die andere Sache angeht...Wer hat denn Finadan abgemurkst, he? Rache ist Blutwurst und diesmal muss eben Elrond dran glauben. Hah!


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. 

**10. Kapitel**

Nach dem ersten Moment der Überraschung stieß Elrond einen herzhaften Fluch aus und beide Männer stürzten fast gleichzeitig hinter ihr her, mitten hinein in einen Feuerregen aus immer schneller fallenden glühenden Steinen. Hivia war bereits erstaunlich weit gekommen. Behende wie eines ihrer Fohlen hüpfte sie über die wachsenden Haufen der Othuns, wich dem tödlichen Regen aus und erreichte schließlich den Alkoven. Während sie sich noch bemühte, den großen, bewegungslosen Krieger von seinem Lager zu zerren, erreichten sie sie endlich. 

„Verschwindet!" schrie sie. „Das schaffe ich alleine."

Haldir stieß sie wortlos in Elronds Arme und wuchtete Theriadors Körper hoch, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu werfen und endlich aus dieser Hölle rauszuschaffen. Einmal noch entwischte Hivia dem Elbenlord, als sie die Stelle passierten, an der Gilgrim langsam unter der Glut verschwand. Sie stürzte sich regelrecht auf das Schwert, bevor Elrond sie erneut packen und durch den Feuerregen hindurch nach draußen zerren konnte. Diesmal blieben sie nicht am Höhleneingang stehen, sondern flohen vor der heißen Luft, die dort in einem breiten Strom nach draußen drängte, wieder abwärts. Außer Atem und mit deutlichem Brandgeruch in der Kleidung erreichten sie weit unterhalb des Höhleneingangs eine flache Mulde, in der keine Gefahr mehr drohen konnte. 

Haldir legte vorsichtig den immer noch bewegungslosen Mann ab und ließ sich dann erst einmal erschöpft auf einem kleinen Felsen nieder. Schweigend sah er zu, wie sich Elrond bemühte, wenigsten jetzt an Theriador heran zu kommen, doch der Elbe schien unerlösbar in seinem Schlaf. Kein Wunder, dass Sirgal eher gestorben war, als ohne ihn zu sein, dachte Haldir beeindruckt. Selbst in tiefem Schlaf war offenkundig, dass Theriador einer der Allerersten war. Bislang hatte nur Galadriels Gegenwart ihn so nachhaltig beeindruckt, die alte Macht, die sie umgab wie ein Schein aus Sternenlicht. 

„Er ist auf dem Weg zurück", stellte Elrond schließlich fest. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, aber seine Ruhe ist endgültig gestört. Ich werde Hilfe aus Gildanna rufen."

Haldir vernahm den stillen Ruf und auch die Antwort der Elben des Tals. Sie würden sich gleich auf den Weg machen. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch abwarten und nach diesem ungewollten Abenteuer wieder zu Atem kommen. Elrond beabsichtigte offenbar, diese Zeit zu nutzen, um Hivia eine der furchterregenden Strafreden zu halten, von denen seine Tochter bei ihren Besuchen in Lothlorien einmal berichtet hatte. Bevor er jedoch überhaupt anfangen konnte, hielt ihm die Arenai das mühsam gerettete Schwert entgegen.

„Ich dachte, er braucht es", erklärte sie sehr leise. „Nehmt es mir bitte ab, denn lange kann ich es nicht mehr halten."

Das Geräusch, als sich der Griff und die mithrilverzierte Hülle aus ihren verbrannten Händen lösten, war entsetzlich. Verstärkt wurde es durch das unwillkürliche Wimmern, mit dem Hivia die verkrümmten Hände an ihren Körper zog und versuchte, den Schmerz durch bloße Willenskraft zu beherrschen. Noch immer einen dunklen Sturm in den Augen, zerriss Elrond wortlos sein Halstuch, tränkte es mit dem noch vorhandenen Wasser und wickelte den provisorischen Verband um die offenen Brandwunden, um sie wenigsten etwas zu schützen.

„Alles weitere wird warten müssen", bestimmte er kalt. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich beim nächsten Mal daran, wenn du uns alle in Gefahr bringst."

„Ich konnte ihn doch nicht sterben lassen", widersprach sie mit dem letzten Rest Starrsinn.

Nun entlud sich doch Elronds Zorn über ihr. Seine Stimme wurde so laut, dass man sie wahrscheinlich bis Ithuris hören konnte, während Hivia förmlich zu schrumpfen schien. 

„Du bist das dümmste Geschöpf, das jemals als Arenai wiedergeboren wurde! Theriador war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr. Wie blind muss man eigentlich sein, um das nicht zu bemerken? Er selber hat diesen Feuerregen beschworen und kein einziger Stein ist in dem Schutzkreis vor seiner Ruhestätte niedergegangen." Selbst das Bergmassiv über ihnen schien sich vor dieser Wut zu ducken, ganz zu schweigen von der leichenblassen Frau, die bei jedem seiner Worte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen zuckte. „Erst als du an ihm herumgezerrt hast, war er wirklich in Lebensgefahr. Drei Elben, Hivia, sofort drei Elben hätten deinetwegen sterben können. Was meinst du, was deine Schildmeisterin zu diesem Glanzstück wohl sagen wird?"

Die letzte Frage, in voller Absicht mitten in das Herz der arenorischen Denkweise geführt, war dann wohl der tödliche Streich, befand Haldir und Hivia musste es ähnlich ergehen. Mit den traurigen Überresten ihrer Würde rappelte sie sich auf und stapfte unsicher bergabwärts.

„Lass sie!" befahl Elrond, als Haldir sich seufzend erhob. „Man wird sie auf halbem Wege in Empfang nehmen und sicher ins Tal bringen."

„Ihre Hände..."

„Ich habe nicht vor, die Heilung zu beschleunigen", lautete die gnadenlose Antwort. „Jeder Tag, den sie darunter leidet, gibt ihr genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. Kein Wunder, dass Ayla ihr die Pferde und kein Schwert anvertraut hat. Mit dieser Närrin an ihrer Seite könnte sie sofort aufgeben."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, die beiden schätzen einander sehr."

Elrond wischte den Einwand mit einer knappen Handbewegung beiseite. „Ich schätze Arwen auch sehr und würde sie trotzdem nicht mit in einen Krieg nehmen."

Dem war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen schweigend warteten die Männer, bis tief in der Nacht die Hilfe aus dem Tal bei ihnen angelangt war und sie sich an den nun leichteren Abstieg machen konnten.

***

Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der Höhle durchquert, vorbei an den schweigenden Levarin, die ihnen nicht in die Augen sahen, als Meljas laute Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Wir hatten einen Handel!"

Langsam drehte sich Ayla wieder um. „Du weißt, dass wir dafür jetzt keine Zeit haben. Wir werden dir von Arenor erzählen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

„Ohne unsere Hilfe kehrt ihr niemals zurück."

„Es werden andere kommen, um den Handel zu erfüllen."

„Ich würde es lieber von deinem hitzköpfigen Begleiter hören." Der Levarin neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „So viel schuldet er uns doch wohl, wenn wir euch bei diesem Irrsinn helfen."

Prüfend sah sie ihn an. Er war nicht begeistert von dem, was er da gerade angeboten hatte, aber dieser Mann würde ein einmal gegebenes Wort nicht mehr brechen. „Also zeigst du uns den Weg in die Garnison?"

„Ich werde noch etwas mehr tun", sagte er leise. „Ihr seid trotz eurer Gaben und Waffen zu wenige, um innerhalb der Mauern an euer Ziel zu gelangen."

Ayla nickte wortlos. Das war ihre Hoffnung gewesen, auch wenn sie ihn niemals darum gebeten hätte. 

Ihre Gruppe wuchs danach über Nacht zu einer kleinen, berittenen Kampftruppe von mehr als fünfzig Köpfen an. Auf struppigen, kleinen Escalonde-Pferden, die die Levarin mit Pfiffen herbeigerufen hatten, nachdem sie die Höhlenstadt einige hundert Meter jenseits des Felsenfalles verlassen hatten, gaben Meljas Kämpfer das Tempo vor, mit dem sie auf kaum erkennbaren Pfaden die graue Landschaft Richtung Dra-Baran durchquerten. Sie hielten sich deutlich entfernt von jedem Zeichen der Karawanenstraße und erreichten um Mittag herum die Hügelwälder, von denen Melja gesprochen hatte.

Auch für jemanden, der nicht das Herz eines Jägers hatte und Wälder liebte, war dies ein düsterer, verfluchter Ort voller verkrüppelter Bäume, die ihre langen Äste nach den Reitern auszustrecken schienen, um ihnen das Leben auszusaugen, das sie selber kaum noch in sich trugen. Lange Moosfäden hingen von den Bäumen, ein schimmliger Geruch ging von ihnen aus. Sie hafteten sofort an allem, das sie berührten und erzeugten ein leichtes Brennen auf der bloßen Haut.

Sie ritten bis zu Escalondes eigenartiger Dämmerung weiter, um dann am Fuße eines felsigen Hügels anzuhalten, der nur von wenigen Bäumen bestanden war. Die Levarin packten Fackeln aus und schichteten sie neben einem dichten Gestrüpp auf. Angezündet wurden sie noch nicht. 

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", erklärte Melja mit gesenkter Stimme. „Der Waldrand ist nicht mehr weit. Schon hinter diesem Hügel beginnt die abgebrannte Ebene. Die Drakan patrouillieren regelmäßig am Waldrand entlang."

„Dann solltet ihr nicht wie eine Horde Orks herumtrampeln", ließ sich eine leise, vertraute Stimme über ihnen vernehmen.

Melja hatte zu seinem Dolch gegriffen, doch Ayla hielt seinen Arm fest. Mit einem Lächeln hob sie den Kopf und sah zu, wie Gilawan geräuschlos zwischen den flechtenbewachsenen Felsen zu ihnen herunterkletterte. Er neigte kurz den Kopf vor seinem Bruder, dann wandte er sich ihr zu, eine einzige Frage in den Augen.

„Wir haben es rechtzeitig bis Arengard geschafft", antwortete sie. „Elrond erwartete uns schon. Haldir lebt."

„Boyar auch", knurrte eine zweite, bekannte Stimme. Rutschend folgte Dorian dem Elb. „Du bringst seltsame Verbündete, Ayla. Melja Levaren!"

Der Levarin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dorian, der Anführer der Wolfsmenschen. Das gleiche könnte ich dir vorwerfen, Breill. Ich dachte, ihr seid nie weiter als einen Tagesmarsch vom Grimmigen Wald entfernt zu finden."

„Und ihr kommt aus eurer Felsspalte sonst nicht heraus." Auch wenn Dorian im Vergleich zu Melja deutlich kleiner war, wirkte seine Haltung kaum weniger angriffslustig. „Du musst dir von den Lichtbringern fette Beute versprechen, wenn du ihnen hilfst."

„Die gleiche wie du und ich habe immer weniger Lust, sie zu teilen."

„Genug jetzt!" zischte Ayla. Langsam ahnte sie, wie Elrond sich bei ihren Streitereien mit Haldir gefühlt haben musste. „Es gibt überhaupt nichts zu teilen, weil ich euch beiden das Herz aus der Brust reiße und es Arn überlasse, wenn ihr nicht sofort damit aufhört."

Beide Männer starrten sie einen Moment verblüfft an. 

„Ich denke, sie meint es ernst", sagte Melja dann gedehnt.

„Deines würde sie zuerst nehmen", grinste Dorian und schlug dem anderen heftig mit der Faust vor die Brust. „Auch wenn Arn lieber verhungern würde, als dein verrottetes Fleisch anzurühren, Bruder."

Ayla war selten zu überraschen, doch diesmal verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Die beiden Männer wiesen keinerlei Ähnlichkeit auf, die Verwandtschaft andeutete. Doch es war offenkundig, dass sie sich zumindest sehr gut kannten.

„Arn fand mich damals, als ich den Drakan entkommen bin", löste Melja nach einer kurzen Umarmung des Breill das Rätsel. „Ohne ihn und die Breill wäre ich jämmerlich verendet."

„Wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen", lachte Dorian. „Wir mussten getrennte Wege gehen, weil für uns zwei bei den Breill kein Platz gewesen ist."

„Dann ist das wohl geklärt." Ayla wandte sich an Gilawan. Er wirkte etwas müde und ungewöhnlich bedrückt. „Dorian sagt, Boyar lebt noch?"

„Er ist in dieser Festung", bestätigte der Elbe. „Wir folgten ihnen, sobald sie Barcanem verließen. Dies geschah noch am gleichen Tag. Orbath ließ ihn so schwer bewachen, dass wir keine wirkliche Gelegenheit bekamen, ihn zu befreien. Es gibt auch nur einen Weg in die Festung hinein und er wurde noch nicht wieder fort gebracht."

Etwas in seiner Stimme, eher Worte, die in ihm brannten aber nicht gesagt wurden, war der Grund, dass ein kaltes Gefühl nach Ayla griff. „Wo sind meine Arenai?"

„Drangar wartet am Waldrand", antwortete Gilawan. Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu seinem Bruder, als ob er sich von dort Hilfe erhoffte. „Adrim ist nicht mehr bei uns."

„Habt ihr euch getrennt?" fragte Andoris.

Ayla hätte fast gelacht, so unschuldig kam diese Frage heraus. Stattdessen atmete sie einmal tief durch. Sie hatte ohne Traumwanderung einen Arenai verloren, zum erstenmal seit sie denken konnte. „Wie?"

„Er versprach sich eine Möglichkeit, in der Dunkelheit Orbath Fänger zu überlisten", sagte Gilawan. Selbst jetzt noch war ihm anzumerken, wie sehr er dagegen gewesen sein musste. „Da wir uns anders entschlossen, versuchte er es in der ersten Nacht ganz alleine. Wir merkten es erst, als unter den Fängern große Unruhe ausbrach. Am nächsten Morgen war er fort und unter den Gefangenen auch nicht zu entdecken. Drangar sagte, er sei vergangen."

Also tot, Drangar wusste, wovon er redete. Einsame Entscheidungen wie diese würde sie in Zukunft verhindern. Die Zeit der Traumwanderungen war vorbei. Gilawan hatte die Führung der Verfolger gehabt und es hatte Adrim nicht zugestanden, sich über seinen Befehl hinwegzusetzen. Der Preis, den er hatte zahlen müssen, konnte allen nur eine Lehre sein. Ayla schloss das ganze Unglück durch eine entschiedene Geste ab. „Wir können seine Dummheit später beklagen. Was ist nun mit Boyar?"

„Er machte sich gut auf dem Weg hierher", berichtete Gilawan. „Seine Verletzung war versorgt und sie behandelten ihn nicht schlecht. Offenbar hat er beschlossen, seine Kräfte zu sammeln."

„Es kann noch einen anderen Grund geben", meinte Melja. „Hast du ihnen davon erzählt, Dorian?"

Der Breill schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie es nehmen werden. Boyar ist sicher mehr wert, wenn sie ihn nach Angram zur Befragung bringen. Hat er erst das schwarze Blut, taugt er nicht mehr dafür."

Ayla merkte selbst, dass sie langsam am Rande ihrer Selbstbeherrschung angekommen war. Die Geheimniskrämerei der Escalonder zehrte zunehmend an ihren Nerven. Alles schien man Wort für Wort aus ihnen herauskitzeln zu müssen, ein Luxus, den sie sich nicht erlauben konnte. „Dorian!"

„Die Drakan gehen ohne Furcht für die Bergherren in den Tod", sagte er widerstrebend. „Das liegt an ihrem schwarzen Blut. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie es bewerkstelligen, aber wer für die Drakan zum Dienst gezwungen wird, verändert sich. Nicht nur äußerlich, meine ich, auch sein Inneres ist nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Es dauert eine Weile, aber schließlich gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Wenn sie Boyar dieser Prozedur unterzogen haben, wirst du ihn nicht mehr retten können, Ayla. Er ist dann einer von ihnen und er wird dich töten, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit dazu hat."

Ayla war froh, dass sie dies nicht vorher gewusst hatte. Ob sie im Wissen um diese schreckliche Falle für Boyar wirklich den Rückweg nach Arenor angetreten hätte, wollte sie gar nicht genauer erfragen. „Wir werden es bald feststellen, nicht wahr?"

Melja musterte sie einen Moment mit seinen dunklen, nachdenklichen Augen, dann nickte er. „Also gut, ihr habt sie gehört. Macht den Eingang frei und bereitet den Weg mit Fackeln vor. Zehn bleiben hier und bewachen diesen Ort und die Pferde. Dorian, du wirst sie anführen. Schick deinen graufelligen Freund, damit er diesen Arenai vom Waldrand wegholt. Es fehlt uns noch, dass er einer Drakan-Streife in die Hände fällt. Los, steht hier nicht so rum, wir haben Drakan zu töten heute nacht."

Die Levarin arbeiteten schnell und still. Das Dornengestrüpp vor ihnen wurde weggeräumt, einige kleinere Felsen beiseite geschoben und sofort nahmen mehrere von ihnen die bereitgelegten Fackeln auf und verschwanden in der niedrigen Höhlung, die nun vor ihnen lag. Als der erste Lichtschein hervordrang, setzte sich Melja an die Spitze ihrer Gruppe und sie folgten ihm alle schweigend hinein in einen langen, grob gearbeiteten Gang, der sich durch das gleiche poröse Gestein bohrte wie die Höhlen am Felsenfall. Es war breit genug, um einen Mann gerade durchlaufen zu lassen und hoch genug, dass die Levarin darin stehen konnten.

Melja, die Arenai und die Elben mussten die Köpfe einziehen und zusätzlich aufpassen, wenn sie die Wandfackeln passierten, die nach und nach vor ihnen entzündet wurden. Der Weg war lang und zuerst abschüssig, bis sie das Niveau der Ebene erreicht hatten. Dann ging es noch viel weiter geradeaus und schließlich erreichten sie Treppenstufen. Es war eine Meisterleistung, die die Levarin regelrecht unter den Augen der Drakan vollbracht hatten. Ayla fragte sich, was mit dem überschüssigen Gestein passiert war und wie es ihnen gelungen war, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, zu Füssen der Drakan den Fels zu schlagen.

„Wir brauchten Jahre", erriet Melja ihre Gedanken. „Und hier unter der Garnison haben wir uns durch die Steine durchgekratzt, damit sie nichts merkten."

Die Stufen schienen endlos zu sein, doch schließlich gelangten sie in einen niedrigen Raum, in dessen Decke eine Falltür war, die einen massiven Riegel aufwies. Nach und nach sammelten sie sich alle in diesem Raum, schweigend und merklich angespannt.

„Über uns ist ein altes Zeughaus", erklärte Melja. 

Er ließ offen, aus welchem bedauernswerten Reisenden sie diese Informationen ursprünglich herausgepresst hatten. Ayla konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann noch lebte, um vom Interesse der Levarin am Grundriss der Garnison zu berichten. „Ich werde euch zu den Lagerräumen führen, in denen die Sklaven untergebracht werden. Außer den Drakan ist niemand zu dieser Stunde auf den Straßen unterwegs. Wir dürfen also auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden, sie wüssten sofort, dass wir Eindringlinge sind. Einige meiner Männer werden an der Nordmauer ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. Wir haben nur wenig Zeit, wenn es losgeht. Kannst du deinen Freund nicht sofort finden, hast du keine zweite Chance."

Geräuschlos ließ sich der Riegel beiseite schieben und ebenso still wurde die Falltür hochgeklappt. Im Innern des Zeughauses bahnten sie sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch ausrangiertes Gerümpel, auf dem bereits dick der Staub lag. Es war fast stockdunkel, nur durch gerade handbreite Scharten in einer der Wände fiel ein winziger Lichtschimmer, der sie ihren Weg bis zur massiven Holztür finden ließ, durch die sie auf die Straßen gelangen könnten. 

Als Melja Männer an die Scharten schicken wollte, damit sie die Straße auf nahende Wachen absuchen sollten, hielt Ayla ihn zurück. 

„Überlass es ihnen", sagte sie und deutete auf die Elben, die in stiller Konzentration auf die Geräusche lauschten, die von draußen hereindrangen. 

Schließlich richtete Gilawan den Blick auf den Levarin und nickte nur. Melja zog die Tür auf und dicht an der Wand entlang drängte die Gruppe nach draußen. Einige Männer trennten sich sofort von ihnen und schwenkten nach rechts ab, während Melja sie hastig im Schatten der niedrigen, langgestreckten Steinhäuser mit ihren vorgezogenen Dächern nach links führte. Gegen Dra-Baran verströmte sogar Arengards Architektur elbische Schönheit und Eleganz. Es war dunkel und menschenleer, lediglich auf der Wehrmauer bewegten sich schwerbewaffnete, in ihren Silhouetten äußerst bedrohlich wirkende Gestalten mit geradezu unheimlicher Präzision. In der ganzen Anlage herrschte eine Atmosphäre voller Angst und Gewalt, die in den Steinen der Gebäude zu stecken schien und dafür sorgte, dass Ayla den Griff ihres Schwertes noch etwas fester umfasste. Dies war kein Ort, an dem man seinem Feind Zeit geben konnte.

Melja bewegte sich sehr sicher, er konnte nicht das erste Mal innerhalb dieser Mauern sein. Ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu stocken leitete er sie durch schmale Durchgänge immer tiefer in die Garnison hinein. Gelegentlich waren hinter verhängten Fenster leise Stimmen zu hören, die den Händlern gehören mussten. Von den Drakan kam kein Laut. Selbst die wenigen Wachen, die in Zweiergruppen langsam durch die Straßen strichen, redeten nicht miteinander. 

Zumeist versteckten sich die Eindringlinge hastig hinter Häuserecken, wenn die Elben signalisierten, dass sich Drakan näherten. Nur einmal blieb Ayla dicht an eine Häuserwand gedrückt im tintenschwarzen Schatten stehen und warf einen näheren Blick auf ihre Gegner. Wie Melja gesagt hatte, waren dies keine wilden Krieger sondern disziplinierte Soldaten, ihre dunkelgraue einheitliche Kleidung war ordentlich, die Waffen sehr gepflegt. Erst als sie in die Gesichter unter den geschwungenen, mit dunkelroten Ornamenten verzierten Helmen sah, schnürte sich ihr die Kehle zusammen. Eine blässliche von schwarzen Adern durchzogene Haut spannte sich straff in völlig ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, die Lippen waren fast dunkelgrau wie bei Toten. 

Sie rang unwillkürlich nach Luft und einer der Männer wandte den Kopf, um den Schatten prüfend zu mustern. Kälte erfasste Aylas Geist, jeder Atemzug brachte flüssiges Eis in ihre Lungen, während der Blick aus den völlig schwarzen, leeren Augen auf der Stelle ruhte, an der sie im Dunkeln stand. Da war nichts in diesen Wesen, die äußerlich einmal Menschen gewesen sein mussten. Augen mochten der Spiegel der Seele sein, hier gab es nur einen glänzenden schwarzen Stein anstelle des Augapfels, der nicht einmal die Iris oder Pupille unterscheiden ließ. Wie diese Geschöpfe die Welt wahrnahmen, mochte sich Ayla gar nicht erst vorstellen. 

Selbst nachdem die Wache sich wieder abgewandt hatte, zitterte sie innerlich noch und hatte Mühe, tief durchzuatmen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Berührung fühlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Gilawan.

Ayla nickte hastig. „Hast du-?"

„Ja und meine Sorge um Boyar vergrößert sich." Der Druck seiner Hand wurde kurz fester, dann wandte er sich wieder ab. Sie mussten den anderen folgen.

Bis zu den Unterkünften der Gefangenen war es nicht mehr weit. Sie hätten auch ohne Melja einfach nur dem Geruch und den Geräuschen folgen müssen, die viele verzweifelte Menschen auf kleinem Raum erzeugten. Das Gebäude lag in der Nähe der Begrenzungsmauer und vor der breiten Eisentür standen wie Statuen zwei Drakan. Dies waren keine Wächter, die in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nachließen. Man konnte sie nicht weglocken oder auf andere Art ablenken. Sie mussten sie wegräumen.

Die beiden Elben nahmen geräuschlos ihre Bogen auf und zogen einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Ebenso langsam spannten sie die Sehnen aus Elbenhaar, die das leise Singen erzeugten, wenn ein Pfeil die Sehne verließ. Gilawan und Andoris warteten, die gespannten Bogen machten ihnen nichts aus. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie eine Ewigkeit so stehen können, doch es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, bis erste Anzeichen der Unruhe die Garnison erfüllten. Ein heller Schein stieg vor der nördlichen Begrenzung auf. Als die Wachen auf der Begrenzungsmauer sich in diese Richtung wandten, trafen die Pfeile die Drakan vor der Eisentür direkt in die Kehle und warfen sie zu Boden. Einige Levarin rannten sofort los und zerrten die Leichen in den Schatten einer Gasse. Zwei Arenai griffen die Helme der Toten und setzten sie auf, bevor sie sich vor der Tür postierten, um einem nicht so aufmerksamen Blick von der Begrenzungsmauer herunter wenigstens kurz zu täuschen. Melja hatte inzwischen den Riegel gelöst und der Rest ihrer Gruppe huschte eilig in das Gefängnis. 

Was sie vorfanden, war nicht das Erwartete. In einer von Aylas Erinnerungen, mitgebracht aus einem lange zurückliegenden Traum, gab es Bilder eines dunklen feuchten Kerkers mit winzigen Zellen, verkrusteten Gitterstäben und isolierten Gefangenen, die das Gefühl für Zeit und Leben längst verloren hatten. Dies hier jedoch war ein einziger großer Raum, dunkel bis auf das Licht einer einzigen Fackel neben der Tür. Die Gefangenen lagen einfach auf dem Boden, kreuz und quer, nicht gefesselt aber so teilnahmslos, dass nur wenige von ihnen überhaupt mit einem Kopfheben auf die Krieger reagierten, die jetzt hastig zwischen ihnen umherstreiften und Boyars bekanntes Gesicht suchten. 

Er war nicht unter ihnen, Ayla hatte es schon gewusst, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie hätte ihn spüren müssen, einfach so, doch hier war nichts außer menschlicher stummer Verzweiflung.

Andoris winkte ihr heftig von einer schmalen Tür an der linken Seite des Raumes zu. Mit Gilawan und Melja lief sie zu ihm und nach einem Nicken zog er die Tür vorsichtig auf. Dahinter herrschte von dem winzigen Viereck der geöffneten Tür abgesehen so absolute Schwärze, dass selbst Ayla nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Trotzdem trat sie einen Schritt vor, bis an den Rand des Lichtes. Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr, seltsames Kratzen und Scharren von unzähligen Beinen, die versuchten, gegen gläserne Barrieren anzurennen. Über all dem lag ein vielstimmiges Wispern, gierig, boshaft, aber unverständlich. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihren Dolch gezogen hatte, doch die Klinge schimmerte leicht in ihrer vorgestreckten Hand, während sie sich weiter in den Raum hineintastete. 

Mit einem Schlag war alles in das gelbliche Licht der Fackel getaucht, die Lemna aus dem Hauptraum geholt hatte. Ayla wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen Melja, der einen Fluch von sich gab und sie in einem instinktiven Anflug von Beschützerinstinkt hinter sich schieben wollte. Es blieb bei dem Versuch und so standen sie nebeneinander, angewidert die Blicke auf die deckenhohen, grobgezimmerten Holzregale gerichtet, in denen dicht an dicht gläserne Behälter standen. Handgroße, pechschwarze Spinnen krochen in ihren Glasgefängnissen umher, die winzigen Augen auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet. Selbst Ayla konnte spüren, wie etwas nach ihrem Geist griff, ein unsichtbares Spinnennetz webte, dunkel und fordernd. Hinter ihr stöhnten die Elben unterdrückt auf und zogen sich hastig aus dem Raum zurück. Für ihre sehr viel feinen Sinne mussten diese unsichtbaren Netze eine einzige Qual sein.

Angewidert, aber von der geistigen Attacke nicht betroffen näherte sich Melja einem Stuhl an der Wand neben ihm, in dem ein bewegungsloser Mann angebunden war. Er zeigte bereits die ersten dunklen Adern unter seiner Haut. In seinen Augen, die in stillem Grauen aufgerissen waren, bewegten sich dunkle Schleier über das Weiß des Augapfels. Unterhalb seiner Kehle befand sich eine kleine Wunde. Das Blut, das dort heraustropfte, färbte sich vor ihren Augen von hellem Rot zu Schwarz. Melja trat an den fast vollendeten Drakan heran, strich ihm beinahe sanft über die Stirn. Bevor irgend jemand erahnen konnte, was er vorhatte, legten sich seine riesigen Hände um den Kopf des anderen und in einer schnellen Bewegung brach er ihm das Genick. Dann drehte er sich zu Ayla um, als erwarte er Vorwürfe. 

Die Arenai hatte gar nicht die Kraft, auf ihn zu reagieren. Die Spinnen waren alarmiert von dem, was sich auf der anderen Seite ihrer Glaskäfige abspielte und auf einer für Melja unsichtbaren Ebene machten sie sich zur Verteidigung bereit. Sie hatten Angst und das aus gutem Grund. Lemna hatte ein Bündel aufgehoben, das achtlos in der Ecke gelegen hatte. Sie hielt es näher an die Fackel, in deren Licht winzige Figuren in allen Varianten der Jagd auf schwarzer Seide silbrig aufleuchteten. Das Innenfutter von Boyars Lederhemd, seine heimliche Eitelkeit, von der nur Ayla wusste. Elbenhände hatten die Silberfäden in den Stoff gewirkt nach einer Vorlage, die sie auf seinen verlegenen Wunsch hin vor langer Zeit gezeichnet hatte. Er hatte immer behauptet, die Figuren würden ihm Glück bringen. 

_Vielleicht bei der Jagd,_ dachte sie und nahm Lemna Fackel und Hemd ab. _Bei der Jagd und in deinen Träumen, nicht hier in diesem Leben. _

Den Blick starr auf die Spinnen gerichtet, hielt sie die Fackel an den Stoff. Flammen fraßen sich sofort hinauf, voller Furcht von den schwarzen Biestern beobachtet. Ayla wartete, bis die Flammen fast ihre Hand erreicht hatten, dann warf sie die Fackel und das brennende Stück Stoff gegen die Regale. Das Holz war pulvertrocken und reagierte sofort. Vom inneren Schreien der achtbeinigen Ungeheuer begleitet, verließen sie den Raum. Lemna verschloss die Tür sorgfältig, damit keiner darin dem Feuer entgehen konnte.

***

Auch wenn Elrond sich sicher war, dass Theriador den Schlaf verlassen würde und Haldir keinen Grund zu Zweifeln an diesen Worten hatte, dauerte es Tage, bis sich die ersten Zeichen bemerkbar machten. Sie hatten ihn so untergebracht, dass er durch die weit geöffneten Türen seines Raumes einen ungehinderten Ausblick auf das gesamte Tal haben würde, wenn er denn endlich die Augen öffnete. Ein leichter Wind bewegte stetig die hauchfeinen Vorhänge und ließ die süßen Gerüche des beginnenden Sommers in den prächtigen Raum, der Tag und Nacht bewacht wurde. Niemand wusste, wie der Elb reagieren würde, nachdem er gegen seinen Willen zurück in eine Wirklichkeit geholt worden war, die ihm einen so großen Schmerz zugefügt hatte.

Gilgrim ruhte auf einem Tisch am Fußende des Bettes, den Schild hatten sie nicht mehr finden können. Vielleicht hatte er nie existiert, war nur eine Illusion gewesen, um das Versteck zu enthüllen. Elrond verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit in Theriadors Nähe, ließ ihm nie die Ruhe, sich vollständig wieder zurückzuziehen. Wenn ihn überhaupt jemand erreichen konnte, dann der Elbenfürst. Wenn auch nur kurz verband sie eine gemeinsame Zeit in Doriath, weit zurück in der Mitte des ersten Zeitalters.

Auch Temlar gesellte sich gelegentlich zu ihm, betrachtete den Schlafenden mit ärgerlich gerunzelter Stirn und schimpfte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf die Art der Elben, des Lebens einfach überdrüssig zu werden. Dazwischen schlich Hivia umher, die sich nur dann ins Zimmer traute, wenn Elrond weit und breit nicht zu entdecken war. Dabei war seine Wut schon längst verraucht und er hätte die schmerzhaften Verbrennungen ihrer Hände mit Leichtigkeit lindern können. Doch als Haldir sie in den Ställen aufsuchte, in denen sie sich eingeigelt hatte, um das Angebot zu überbringen, schüttelte sie störrisch den Kopf. 

„Eher lasse ich meine Finger abfallen", schnappte sie und versuchte verbissen, einen verhedderten Zügel zu entwirren. Ein recht sinnloses Unternehmen mit ihren verbundenen Händen. „Ich weiß selber, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, auch ohne dass er es gleich durch das ganze Binnenland brüllen musste. Sagt ihm, er soll mich in Frieden lassen."

Temlar schien diese Reaktion nicht sonderlich zu wundern, als ihm davon berichtet wurde. „Sie sind alle vom gleichen Schlag", behauptete er kopfschüttelnd. Respektlos klopfte der alte Arenai mit seinem Stab gegen die Seite des Bettes. „Selbst der da ist nicht besser, sonst hätte er längst diesen Unfug beendet und würde sich der Aufgabe stellen, die hier auf ihn wartet. Unsere Pferdeherrin hatte wenigstens Mumm in den Knochen, auch wenn ihr Verstand wohl in der Höhle verdunkelt war. Wenn ich schon dieses schluchzende Lied über ihn und Sirgal höre, wird mir übel. Kannte hier außer mir eigentlich einer Agirs Tochter?" 

Langsam schüttelten seine Zuhörer, die im wesentlichen aus Elrond und Haldir bestanden, den Kopf. Zumindest im Binnenland war niemand der alten Vertrauten Theriadors mehr da, der die Tragödie miterlebt haben könnte.

„Das dachte ich mir. Oh, das Mädchen war wirklich eine Augenweide und eine begnadete Jägerin. Wenn sie durch die Wälder streifte, hätte sie Orome in Versuchung führen können."

Elrond verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber?"

„Dumm wie ein Nonuk und weich wie ein Moospolster", fauchte Temlar ihn an. „Die lächerlichen drei Traumwanderungen, die man ihr aufbürdete, hat sie mit mehr Glück als Verstand überlebt. Ein viertes Mal wäre es ihr bestimmt nicht gelungen. Selbst die Valar schienen zu verzweifeln und ließen sie zufrieden. Anstatt vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, hüpfte sie beglückt durch die Wälder und lief dann diesem Narr dort in die Arme. Es passte zu ihrer dramatischen Art, sich einfach in die Tiefe zu stürzen, als sie ihren Willen nicht erfüllen konnte. Was wahrscheinlich das Beste war, denn sonst hätten wir Beobachter das wohl übernehmen müssen."

„Und es mit eurem Leben bezahlt, alter Mann."

Temlar schloss für einen tiefen Atemzug die Augen, Erleichterung glitt über sein Gesicht. Doch dann kehrte die übliche, ärgerliche Grimasse zurück und er wandte sich dem Mann auf dem Bett zu, dessen Augen nun weit geöffnet waren und wie smaragdgrüne Feuer loderten. „Ah, ist der Herr endlich aufgewacht? Ich dachte schon, Ihr wollt ewig hier liegen bleiben und uns allen die Zeit stehlen."

Elrond legte dem Beobachter beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter und neigte grüßend den Kopf. „Willkommen in Gildanna, Theriador."

Der andere schien in sich hineinzuhorchen. „Es ist lange her, dass ich dieser Mann war. Nennt mich nicht weiter so, Herr von Gildanna, auch wenn Ihr mich mit diesem Ruf aus meinem Frieden reißen konntet. Der einsamste Mann Arenors wurde ich, als sie mich verließ und nichts kann die Leere in meinem Herzen wieder füllen."

Ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer erfüllte den Raum. Er kam von Hivia, die sich an eine der Terrassentüren klammerte und Theriador hingerissen ansah. Seltsamerweise schien ihn ihr Anblick mit neuer Energie zu füllen. Noch etwas unbeholfen richtete er sich auf und konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von ihr lösen. „Ihr beherbergt eine Arenai hier in Gildanna? Sie meiden uns doch sonst wie den Tod."

„Nicht mehr", antwortete Elrond gedehnt. „Es ist viel Zeit vergangen und die Dinge sind in Fluss geraten."

„Behandelt ihn nicht wie ein zerbrechliches Kind!" knurrte Temlar und zeigte mit einem seiner knochigen Finger auf Haldir. „Der jetzige Herr von Ithuris hatte etwas mehr Erfolg, auch wenn es nicht in seiner Absicht lag. Mittlerweile ist es wirklich unser geringstes Problem, wenn eine Arenai in Gildanna herumläuft und Unruhe stiftet. Arenor liegt schon seit Wochen vor Escalonde und wartet darauf, dass Ihr aus Eurem Schlaf erwacht, damit wir endlich zum Ziel kommen können."

„Meister Temlar!" Elronds Stimme war leise, aber sie duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Es war eine lange Zeit und es ist auch zu viel passiert. Gönnt ihm Ruhe."

„Bah, als hätte er nicht genug davon gehabt." Verärgert schlurfte der alte Arenai hinaus, die Pferdeherrin trieb er dabei mit seinem Stab vor sich her, während er sie mit nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Schimpfworten belegte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Haldir an Rony erinnert, die Awyne von Gilawan wegscheuchte.

***

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte Melja. „Es wird schon jetzt nicht so einfach werden."

 ‚Nicht so einfach' drückte in keiner Weise aus, was sie vor der Tür erwartete. Das von den Levarin gelegte Ablenkungsfeuer an der Nordmauer musste völlig außer Kontrolle geraten sein. Fast die halbe Garnison stand bereits in Flammen und es breitete sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über die dicht an dicht stehenden Holzdächer immer weiter aus. Ablenkung war jetzt genug. Die Ruhe der Garnison war dahin, überall rannten Gestalten durch den dichten Rauch, einige in Panik, andere konzentrierten sich darauf, das Feuer einzudämmen und ein weiteres Überspringen zu verhindern. Dazwischen bewegten sich die nächtlichen Eindringlinge zielstrebig wieder auf das Zeughaus zu. Sie liefen in kleinen Gruppen, um nicht so aufzufallen, trotzdem tauchten immer wieder aus dem Rauch Drakan auf, die doch misstrauisch geworden waren. Gnade erwartete sie keine. Nach dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatten, töteten die Arenai jeden, der auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Schwerter kam. Es gab keine langen Gefechte, die Suche war beendet, sie befanden sich auf dem Rückzug. 

Das Dach des Zeughauses brannte bereits an mehreren Stellen, als sie es endlich erreichten. Vor der Tür zögerte Ayla ein letztes Mal. Durch den Rauch versuchte sie, unter den umherlaufenden Gestalten doch noch Boyars vertraute Umrisse zu entdecken.

„Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen!" Melja stieß sie grob weiter. Mitten hinein in ein neues Chaos. Im Zeughaus wurde gekämpft. Offenbar waren die Levarin an der Nordmauer auf ihrem Rückweg entdeckt und bis hierher verfolgt worden. Ein gutes Dutzend Drakan hatte sie schon fast aufgerieben. Mit lautem Gebrüll stürzte sich Melja unter die Kämpfenden, um seinen Männern zu Hilfe zu kommen. Ayla schlug hinter ihm die Tür zu und verriegelte sie von innen, damit nicht noch Verstärkung durch die Drakan nachrücken konnte.

Der Platz innerhalb des Zeughauses machte den Kampf schwierig, ständig wurden sie in die Enge getrieben, stolperten über das Gerümpel oder die Leichen der Levarin, die den Drakan nicht wirklich gewachsen waren. Rauch leckte durch den offenen Dachstuhl und die ersten Feuerzungen krochen die schweren Stützbalken herunter. Wenn das Feuer erst auf das Gerümpel übergreifen würde, wären sie hier eingeschlossen.  Erst mit der Ankunft der Arenai und Elben schlug die Lage um. 

„Melja!" rief Ayla dem Levarin über das Rauschen des Feuers zu. „Lass deine Leute abrücken. Wir kümmern uns um die Drakan."

Zum Zeichen des Verstehens hob er die Hand und begann dann, seine Männer Richtung Tunnel zu treiben.

Aylas Wut gab ihr zusätzliche Kraft. Mit mörderischen Schlägen trieb sie einen Drakan vor sich her durch die Reihen aufgestapelter Kisten bis sie ihn in einer Sackgasse hatte. Sie wich einem ohne jedes Gefühl geführten Angriff gegen ihre Schulter aus, holte dann aus und zog die Schwertklinge über die gesamte Länge durch seine Körpermitte. Die leichte  Lederweste des Drakan bot ihm keinen Schutz gegen die runenbedeckte Klinge. Sein Schwert fiel ihm aus den Händen, die er gegen seinen Magen drückte. Noch bevor er nach vorne zu Boden fiel, hatte sie sich schon wieder umgedreht und lief in das Getümmel zurück.

Als sie zwischen zwei Kistenstapeln hervorkam, schlug vor ihr Andoris rücklings auf dem Boden auf. Einen Moment war er von dem harten Aufprall benommen und im dichter werdenden Raum war ein Drakan zu erkennen, das Schwert bereits zum Schlag erhoben. Ayla konnte ihre Klinge im letzten Moment dazwischen halten. Der Schlag, den sie so unglücklich abfangen musste, sandte ein schmerzhaftes Zucken über ihr Handgelenk bis hinauf in ihre Schulter. Halb in den Knien tastete sie mit der anderen Hand nach dem Elb, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Zum Glück tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Lemna auf, packte den Jungen an den Schultern und zerrte ihn weg. Ayla kam wieder hoch und drehte sich ihrem Angreifer zu.

Seelenlose Schwärze, wo vorher strahlendes Blau und klares Weiß den Himmel Arenors gespiegelt hatten, ausdruckslose Linien in einem Gesicht, das nie wirklich die Gefühle des Mannes hatte verbergen können, zu dem es gehörte. Boyar, der Freund, der begeisterte Jäger, der Liebhaber langer Gelage, löste die gerade Klinge seiner Drakan-Waffe von der sanft gebogenen Schneide ihres Schwertes, das er selbst ihr als Vermächtnis ihres Vaters vor langen Jahrtausenden übergeben hatte.  

Hastig wich Ayla vor ihm zurück. Ihr Handgelenk war noch fast taub, einen neuen Schlag würde sie so einfach nicht parieren können. Wenn noch ein Rest Erinnerungen in Boyar waren, dann brachten sie ihn nur dazu, sie als sein Hauptziel auszumachen. Es würde keine freundlich dargebotene Hand mehr geben, wenn einer von ihnen am Boden lag.

Entschlossen rückte er nach, trieb sie regelrecht vor sich her mit heftigen Schlägen, die jeden Gegenstand, den sie trafen, in Teile spalteten. Jeder Schlag zerstörte einen Teil von Aylas Unsicherheit, wie sie dem Freund begegnen sollte, mit dem sie sich so oft im Kampf geübt hatte. 

Sie konnte sich nicht ewig von ihm herum hetzen lassen. Ayla bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Andoris sich gegen den Griff seiner Leibwächterin zur Wehr setzte. Wenn der Elb ihr entkam, würde er sich zwischen sie und Boyar stellen, voller Hoffnung, dass Elrond auch eine geraubte Seele wieder heilen könnte. 

Auf einer kleinen, freien Fläche inmitten des Chaos stellte sie sich. Die ersten heftigen Attacken wehrte sie mit beiden Händen am Schwertgriff ab. Boyars Technik war noch nie sehr gut gewesen, das schwarze Blut hatte sie noch verschlechtert. Er versuchte, sie mit bloßer Kraft zu besiegen. Ayla verließ die Verteidigung, entging seinen Angriffen durch Wegducken, verletzte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Dann verwanden sich die Waffen umeinander. Die Hebelwirkung, sonst kein Problem, fand in ihrem angeschlagenen Handgelenk keine Gegenkraft. Ihre Finger lösten sich vom Heft, mit einem unheilverkündenden Klirren landete das Schwert auf dem Boden und rutschte außer Reichweite. Boyar zeigte nicht einmal Triumph, sondern holte sofort erneut aus. Sie konnte sich nur noch zur Seite werfen und auf allen Vieren hastig auf ihr Schwert zukriechen. Gilawan schrie ihr eine Warnung zu und sie drehte sich um. Ihr blieb nichts anderes mehr, als den linken Arm hoch zu reißen, um den neuen Schlag abzuwehren.  

Die Klinge schnitt durch die Silberfiguren, das gehärtete Leder, wurde von den darunter eingearbeiteten Metallschienen verlangsamt, traf auf die zweite Lederschicht ihres Armschutzes und fuhr dann tief in das Fleisch ihres Armes, bis sie den Knochen erreichte. Einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, kein Schmerz war da. Er selbst hatte diese Armschützer angefertigt, sorgfältig und in vielen Stunden, die er deswegen auf seine geliebte Jagd hatte verzichten müssen. 

Wie gelähmt blinzelte sie zu ihm auf. Boyar machte sich bereit, sie zu töten. Es wäre ihm auch gelungen, wenn nicht direkt neben ihm ein Stapel brennender Kisten eingebrochen wäre. Funkensprühend stürzten einige der Kisten direkt auf ihn, ließen ihn blind in Rauch und Flammen zurückstolpern. Ayla dachte überhaupt nicht mehr nach. Mit einem Satz war sie wieder auf den Beinen und stürmte dann durch den Vorhang aus Feuer und Rauch auf den umhertaumelnden Schemen zu. Sie traf ihn vor der Brust und riss ihn mit ihrem eigenen Schwung zu Boden. Boyar schlug schwer mit dem Hinterkopf auf und bewegte sich benommen, während sie auf seiner Brust saß und ihren Dolch zog. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte sie den Griff und hielt ihn mit der Klinge gerade nach unten. Einen Atemzug lang zögerte sie noch, suchte in Boyars Gesicht nach einem letzten Rest des Mannes, der er gewesen war, den es sich zu retten lohnte. Seine grauen Lippen bewegten sich, doch die unverständlichen Worte waren nicht die Boyars, es war nicht einmal mehr seine Stimme. 

Ayla stieß den Dolch mit aller Kraft nach unten. 

Sie hatte lange gelernt zu töten und die Klinge fand sicher ihren Weg in sein Herz. 

***

Theriador mochte äußerlich unversehrt sein, doch es stellte sich bald heraus, dass er keine Ahnung von der Dauer seines Schlafes hatte. Für ihn waren nur wenige Jahre vergangen, nicht Jahrtausende. Agir war ihm eine vertraute Person, Enuidil natürlich auch. Nur in kleinen Bissen konnte ihm Elrond die bittere Wahrheit verabreichen und es geschah mehr als einmal, dass der Heimkehrer abrupt ein Gespräch abbrach und sich in seine Gemächer zurückzog, wo er stundenlang auf der Terrasse stand und seine Blicke durch das Tal wandern ließ. Nach Ithuris schien ihn rein gar nichts zu ziehen, eine Einladung Haldirs lehnte er beinahe heftig ab und so wurde sie auch nicht wiederholt.

„Es ist zuviel", erklärte er an einem der angenehmeren Abende, an dem er Elrond und Haldir auf einer der Dachterrassen Gesellschaft leistete. „Zweimal zu sterben ist einfach zu viel. Erst ließ ich mein Leben, als ich meinen König nicht vor den Zwergen von Nogrod schützen konnte und dann wurde mir die wunderbarste Blume entrissen, die Arenor je gesehen hat. Ich weiß, dass Temlar keine hohe Meinung von ihr hat, doch das mag daran liegen, dass er nur die Arenai in ihr sieht. Sie hatte nichts von diesen dunklen Kriegern, gar nichts. Nur eine Frau hat sie übertroffen und das war die wundervolle Luthien, die wir verloren, weil unser König dem Licht des Silmaril nicht widerstehen konnte."

„Arenor braucht Euch."

„Arenor?" Er richtete den Blick seiner ungewöhnlichen Smaragdaugen auf den Elbenlord, ein leichtes Lächeln ohne jede Freude umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich diesem Ort etwas schulde, am allerwenigsten wohl den hartherzigen Geschöpfen, die Arengard bevölkern."

„So, meint Ihr?" Eigentlich war es eine Unmöglichkeit, doch Temlar hatte sich ihnen genähert, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten. „Ihr seid ein Narr, Elb."

Theriador erhob sich, um den Alten einfach stehen zu lassen, doch der Beobachter streckte seinen Stab aus und ließ ihn nicht passieren. Er wirkte keineswegs mehr gebrechlich, hoch aufgerichtet stand er dem Elben Auge in Auge gegenüber. „Euer Hochmut entehrt das Opfer jedes einzelnen Arenai, der auf den Traumwanderungen den Tod gefunden hat."

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten."

„Nein, aber sie haben trotzdem ihr Leben gegeben." Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln nahm er seinen Stab wieder hoch. „Geht und vergrabt Euch in Eurem Kummer. Womöglich haben wir Beobachter uns geirrt, als wir uns von Euch so viel erhofften. Es gibt genug Elben und Arenai, die die Liebe des Einen in alle seine Geschöpfe nicht enttäuschen werden."

Temlar sank regelrecht in sich zusammen, als Theriador nach einem kurzen Zögern an ihm vorbei ging und die Dachterrasse verließ. Kraftlos ließ er sich den Korbsessel fallen, in dem zuvor der andere gesessen hatte. „Es ist schwieriger als ich dachte."

„Er braucht immer noch Zeit", meinte Elrond und reichte dem Arenai einen Becher Wein. 

„Die wir nicht haben." Temlar rieb sich über die Stirn. „Wenn sie erst heimgekehrt ist, bleiben uns nur noch Tage, Oryns Reise anzutreten."

„Noch ist sie nicht da."

„Aber sie ist auf dem Rückweg." Der Beobachter stieß Haldir mit einem boshaften Grinsen an. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wovon wir reden, was? Fragt ihn, er weiß es schon lange."

Unwillkürlich richtete sich Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit auf Elrond, der plötzlich sehr müde wirkte. 

„Es fällt mir schwer, die Verbindung zu Escalonde zu halten", murmelte er. „Ihr sagt, sie kehren bereits zurück?"

„In wenigen Tagen werden sie da sein", nickte Temlar. „Mit den Ihainym und den Nimjinds sind noch Dinge zu regeln, aber dann kehren sie heim. Es eilt nicht so wie beim letzten Mal, als Euer Waldelb meinte, Mandos wäre doch ein lieblicherer Ort als Arenor."

Unwillkürlich glitt Haldirs Hand an seine Seite, wo das Schwert ihn verletzt hatte. Temlar war diese Geste nicht entgangen, aber anstatt in seiner üblichen Art zu spotten, hob er leicht den Becher in seine Richtung. „Es stand schlecht um Euch, Waldelbe. Offen gestanden hatte ich meine Zweifel, ob Ihr es wirklich schaffen werdet. Für einen Elben seid Ihr recht zäh. Das macht Hoffnung."

„Ein Lob aus Eurem Mund ist selten", nickte Haldir friedlich. 

„Gewöhnt Euch nicht daran." Temlar blinzelte freundlich. „Außerdem hattet Ihr Hilfe. Ayla hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Ihr unter ihrer Obhut einfach sterbt."

„Daran erinnere ich mich."

„Gut, denn bei dem, was nun auf Euch wartet, könnt Ihr Eure Schuld tilgen." Temlar richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Elrond. „Sagt es ihm, Meister Elrond, erzählt ihm, dass der Weg mitten hinein in die Dunkelheit Angrams führt und dass sie ganz alleine dort das Licht finden müssen, weil dieser Narr von Theriador in einem Meer von Tränen schwimmt."

„Ihr nehmt mir gerade diese Aufgabe ab", antwortete Elrond gereizt. „Es muss auch nicht jetzt sein. Wenn wir morgen nach Arengard aufbrechen, bleibt noch genug Zeit."

„Gestern oder morgen. Das sind die beiden Zeiten, in denen ihr Elben lebt. Dabei ist es immer nur die Gegenwart, die uns töten kann."

***

„Kannst du gehen?" Langsam drang die Frage zu ihr vor. Sie drehte den Kopf weg von dem toten Gesicht unter ihr und ließ sich von Gilawans vertrauten Saphiraugen aus ihrer Erstarrung leiten. „Wir müssen hier weg, Ayla."

Als sie nickte und ihren Dolch aus Boyars Brust zog, half er ihr auf die Füße. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass das Zeughaus lichterloh brannte. Tote Levarin und sehr viele tote Drakan lagen überall, Lebende waren nur noch wenige da. Die meisten hatten bereits den Rückweg angetreten. Einige ihrer Krieger waren Zeuge des Kampfes geworden. Trauer lag auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie sich jetzt abwandten, um vor dem Zusammenbruch des Gebäudes in den Tunnel zu flüchten. Andoris, leichenblass vor Kummer, mühte sich nun, Boyars Leichnam aufzunehmen. Lemna, die es eigentlich besser wissen musste, ersparte sich voller Mitleid jedes Wort und half ihm schließlich.

Ayla wehrte Gilawans Hilfe ab. Sie holte ihr Schwert und folgte der traurigen Prozession zur Falltür. Erst als sie die Leiter ergreifen wollte, fehlte ihr die Kraft. Dann kamen die Schmerzen in ihrem linken Arm wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Zum Glück stand Melja am Fuß der Leiter und half ihr. Wenn er gesehen hatte, was dort oben passiert war, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken. 

„Um deinen Arm kümmern wir uns später", sagte er knapp. „Wenn wir es schnell genug zu den Pferden schaffen, sind wir außer Gefahr. Sie werden eine Weile brauchen, bis sie wissen, woher wir kamen."

So rasch es ging, hetzten sie durch den Tunnel. Der Weg schien endlos zu sein. Ayla versuchte unterwegs, ihr Halstuch um den Arm zu winden. Den Lederschutz ließ sie einfach um. Wahrscheinlich verhinderte er sogar, dass die Wunde noch stärker blutete, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz, der von ihrem Arm bei jedem Schritt in Wellen ausging, um das andere, viel schrecklichere Gefühl in ihrem Innern zu verdrängen. Nachgeben wollte sie nicht, sie waren noch lange nicht in Sicherheit. 

Die Überlebenden erwarteten sie bereits. Die meisten saßen schon auf den Pferden, einige mit Blessuren, andere einfach nur erschöpft. Unter den Arenai kam leichte Unruhe auf, als Boyars Leichnam aus dem Tunnel gebracht wurde, aber Drangar sorgte mit einem scharfen Befehl dafür, dass die Männer sich still verhielten. 

„Bis sie merken, dass der Angriff von hier kam, sind wir wieder in den Höhlen", sagte Melja und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. „Hältst du bis dahin durch?"

Ayla nickte nur stumm. 

Dorian, der schon mehr Zeit mit den Arenai verbracht hatte, spürte, dass etwas im Gange war. „Reitet schon vor. Ich führe sie hinter euch her."

Boyars toter Körper lag wie ein Fremdkörper zwischen den Zurückbleibenden. Stumm sahen die Männer zu, wie Andoris daneben kniete und mit gesenktem Kopf nicht verständliche Worte murmelte. Es war kaum zu ertragen und sein Schmerz würde sich noch vergrößern. Ayla lehnte nicht weit davon an einem der Felsen und ließ es geschehen, dass Drangar ihren Unterarm untersuchte. 

„Kein Bruch", stellte er zufrieden fest. „Mit etwas Heilsalbe und einem festen Verband lässt sich der Schaden beheben."

Während er den Armschoner entfernte und mit der Versorgung begann, beobachtete Ayla weiterhin den jungen Elben. Lemna gesellte sich zu ihr. Gilawan und Elcaran standen in Andoris Nähe, warfen jedoch immer wieder einen nachdenklichen Blick zu ihnen herüber.

„Die Dämmerung kommt", meinte Lemna sehr leise. „Jemand muss es ihm sagen, Schildmeisterin."

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?" erkundigte sich Drangar, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Ein fester Verband lag nun um die tiefe Wunde, nur noch wenig Blut färbte ihn. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen legte er den Armschoner wieder an, um den Druck auf die Wundränder zu verstärken. Er stockte auch nicht, als Lemna ihm in wenigen Worten schilderte, was sie in der Garnison aufgefunden hatten.

„So, das hält bis Arengard." Drangar hob den Kopf und sah Ayla offen ins Gesicht. „Es war recht so. Jeder, der ihn kannte, hätte ihm diesen Dienst erfüllt. Boyar hätte so nicht leben wollen."

Sie zog ihren Handschuh wieder an und bewegte kurz die Finger. Bis auf den dunklen Schmerz, der unter dem blutbefleckten Armschutz pochte, ging es gut. Kein Grund mehr, weiter hier zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand sie auf und ging langsam zu den Elben hinüber, versuchte dabei, Boyars Körper zu ignorieren. Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, nickte ihr Elcaran wie zur Bestätigung zu. Dann trat er an Andoris heran und sprach ihn leise an. Sehr langsam stand der junge Elb auf und zog sich einige Schritte zurück. Vielleicht dachte er, dass Ayla nun bei Boyar trauern wollte, obgleich er die Arenai inzwischen besser kennen sollte. 

„Wir müssen aufbrechen", sagte sie ruhig. „Verabschiede dich von ihm, Andoris."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Worte durch seinen Kummer hindurch drangen. „Ihr könnt ihn nicht zurücklassen!" brach es dann aus ihm hervor. „Ihr müsst ihn in Arenors Erde bestatten, soviel seid Ihr ihm schuldig."

„Habt Ihr nicht zugehört, was Gilawan von Adrim erzählte?" Sie nahm ihm den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall nicht einmal übel. „Er wird vergehen. Das ist nicht einfach nur dahingesagt, Andoris. Mit dem ersten Licht eines neuen Tages verlassen die Toten uns. Es ist nur eine Handvoll glitzernder Staub, der verweht. Nichts bleibt." 

Arenai, die in ihren Träumen starben, wurden hinauf auf die Türme gebracht, um dort den Sonnenaufgang zu erwarten. Die Vorstellung, wie sie im ersten Sonnenlicht glitzernd ihren Frieden fanden, hatte immer etwas Tröstliches gehabt. Selbst das wurde Boyar verwehrt. Ein langer Weg lag vor ihm bis nach Arenor und von dort an den Ort, der den Gefallenen vorbehalten war. Nun richtete sie ihre Augen doch auf den Toten. Schon jetzt war nichts mehr von ihm da, nur eine entstellte Hülle. Vielleicht hatte er den Weg bereits angetreten, als man ihm die Seele vergiftete, sie hoffte es für ihn.

Elcaran bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, sie mit Andoris alleine zu lassen. Insgeheim war sie erleichtert, diese Last bei den beiden erfahreneren Männern abladen zu können. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, wie Elben mit dem Tod und der Trauer umgingen, weil noch niemals ein Elbe auf Arenor gestorben war. Sie verließen die Insel, um nach Valinor zu gelangen, aber sie starben nicht. 

Tbc

@MysticGirl: Habe ich irgendwo geschrieben, dass Hivia größer ist als ein Dackel? Ist sie überhaupt so groß wie ein Dackel? Jedenfalls macht sie genug Ärger für jemanden von der Größe eines Balrogs. Hivias Zwilling, hm? 

Es ist sehr früh, ich bin müde und habe mir auf der Extended Haldirs Sterbeszene angetan. Schön war's, bitter war's. Ich zitiere jemanden und weiß nicht mehr wen...Mir geht irgendwie die Luft aus. 

@Loriel: Lange Autorinnen-Umarmung! Tiefer Dank und Versprechen, bis zum letzten Chap zu posten. Ursprünglich habe ich die Geschichte nur für mich geschrieben. Wenn sie dir gefällt, ist das doch schon eine Menge wert. Vielleicht sind da auch noch ein paar stille Leser....

Stille Leser? Bitte melden, ein einfaches Ja reicht.

@Shelley: Danke wie immer. Todfeinde ist beendet – was kommt jetzt? Ausreden gelten nicht, von wegen Weihnachtshektik und so.

@Amelie: Ich weiß, dass da noch ein Strich auf das erste e gehört, aber ich trau den Symbolen nicht so ganz. Elrond kann wirklich böse werden, bei den Söhnen lernt man das. Dagegen ist Hivia eine leichte Übung. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Fast alles ist nur geliehen und bringt kein Geld.

**11.Kapitel**

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die Pfeile über die Schlucht schwirrten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten solche Bogen." Dingis Stimme begleitete ihre Gedanken wie ein steter Strom. Seit sie im Felsenfall eingetroffen waren, belegte er seinen Anführer mit Beschlag und erzählte von der kurzen Auseinandersetzung in der Schlucht. Dabei gestikulierte er so heftig, dass er eigentlich vom Rücken seines neuen Pferdes hätte fallen müssen. Nach Dra-Baran waren genug Reittiere für alle vorhanden. Selbst Melja, der sie nach Arenor begleiten würde, hatte nun zwar nicht Glormir, dafür aber leihweise Adrims Pferd, das besser zu seiner Statur passte als sein eigenes. Breill, Levarin, vielleicht noch die Ihainym, mit leeren Händen kamen sie nicht zurück. Es mochte stärkere Verbündete geben, aber in Escalonde konnte man nicht wählerisch sein.

Ayla ließ sich von Glormirs gleichmäßigem Gang fast in einen leichten Schlaf tragen. Die Müdigkeit, die ihr in den Knochen steckte, stammte nicht von den vielen Stunden, die sie seit Dra-Baran und Felsenfall im Sattel saßen, den Verhandlungen mit Melja und seinen Levarin-Ratgebern oder dem Weg zurück Richtung Taurhoss, der sie bald an Barcanem im Schutz der Dunkelheit vorbeiführen würde. 

Wie sie diese Stadt verfluchte! 

Zwei Arenai und beinahe auch den Waldelb hatte sie das Leben gekostet. Etwas nagte an ihr und das war nicht der Verlust Boyars, den hatte sie tief in eine Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses verbannt, um ihn erst dann wieder vor sich auszubreiten, wenn sie es sich erlauben konnte, seinen Tod wirklich zu empfinden. Sie ahnte, dass noch viel Zeit bis dahin verstreichen würde. Trotzdem setzte sich immer mehr das Gefühl in ihr fest, dass es noch eine unerledigte Sache gab, die keinen Aufschub duldete. 

„Ich wünschte, einer dieser Pfeile würde sich direkt in Orbaths Herz bohren."

Dingis musste zum Zeichen seiner Verachtung wieder diesen widerlichen Pflanzensaft ausgespuckt haben, denn Glormir tänzelte einen Schritt zur Seite und weckte Ayla damit aus ihrer Versunkenheit.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte der kleine Breill. „Aber nach dem, was er mit den Wirtsleuten gemacht hat, ist der Tod eigentlich noch zu schade für ihn."

Ayla brauchte einen Moment, um ihm folgen zu können. „Nachdem wir weg waren?"

„Sicher. Ich habe es gesehen, der Rote Busch ist geschlossen, enteignet. Ich habe mich umgehört und man erzählt, dass am Tag nach unserer Flucht Stadtwachen auftauchten. Der verletzte Wirt wurde eingekerkert. Er hat es nicht überlebt."

„Und Rony?" Die Frage kam von Gilawan.

„Verkauft zusammen mit den Kindern." Dingis bewegte betrübt den Kopf hin und her. „Awyne, die hübsche Kleine, hat er für sich selber genommen."

Aylas Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit des Landes die Lichter Barcanems, die südlich von ihnen jetzt gut zu erkennen waren. _Dieses dumme Weib_, dachte sie, _zu den Breill hätte sie fliehen sollen, sofort. Orbath ist niemand, dem man lange Zeit lassen kann_.

 Es war so offenkundig gewesen, dass er den Tod seiner Fänger im Hof des Gasthauses nicht ungesühnt lassen würde. Schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte sie ihn so abstoßend gefunden, wie sonst noch nichts zuvor in ihrem ganzen, langen Leben. Seine äußere Ähnlichkeit mit den Elben, verbunden mit einer abgrundtiefen Bosheit in seinem Innern umhüllten ihn so deutlich wie der Gestank der Straßen, durch die sie zum Gasthaus gezogen waren. 

Sie bedeutete den anderen, weiter zu reiten, während sie einfach stehen blieb, auf Barcanem konzentriert. Orbath, der Sklavenhändler, ein Bergherrenbastard....Er lebte, andere sehr viel Bessere waren dafür tot. Sie versuchte, sich an den Weg zu seinem Haus zu erinnern. Vom Stadttor aus wäre es nicht weiter schwer, doch sie müsste den anderen Weg nehmen, den sie zur Flucht benutzt hatten. Außerdem konnte man sie leicht erkennen, Barcanems Wachen waren sicherlich angehalten, Ausschau nach diesen ‚Südländern' zu halten. 

„Über die Dächer." Gilawan rückte seinen Bogen zurecht. „Und nicht alleine."

Jeder Versuch, sich ahnungslos zu stellen, scheiterte an seinem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste genau, was sie vorhatte. Nicht nur er, auch sein Bruder wartete gespannt auf ihre Entscheidung. Sie wollte schon nicken, als sie Andoris und Lemna entdeckte. So sehr es sie auch danach verlangte, Orbath seine gerechte Strafe zu erteilen, das Risiko war zu hoch. Die Enttäuschung brachte einen bitteren Geschmack auf ihre Zunge.

„Er wird auf die Pferde achten", erklärte Elcaran. „Nur mein Bruder und ich begleiten dich. Andoris versteht es – wenigstens diesmal."

„Es geht nicht nur um Orbath", sagte Gilawan. „Als wir sie verließen, habe ich Awyne etwas versprochen."

Daran erinnerte sich Ayla und auch daran, dass in seiner Familie Versprechen wohl sogar über den Tod hinaus gehalten wurden. Diese Verpflichtung verstand sie, auch wenn es ihr nicht wirklich begreiflich war, was ihn überhaupt getrieben hatte, sie abzugeben. Sie hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Elben für die schwächeren Kinder Iluvatars großes Mitgefühl empfanden. Jedenfalls nicht genug, um sich in die Lage zu begeben, in der sie sich wenige Stunden später dann befanden, nachdem sie so weit wie möglich an Barcanem herangeritten und dann zu Fuß über die zerfallene Stelle in der Stadtmauer geklettert waren.

Ayla hatte alle schwereren Teile ihrer Kleidung bei Lemna und Andoris gelassen. Selbst ihr Mantel wäre ihr bei diesem Vorhaben nur im Weg. Einzig die leichte, mit eingenähten, dünnen Metallringen versehene Weste konnte sie jetzt noch bei einem Angriff schützen. Sie hatte noch ihr Schwert und den Dolch, der zuletzt Boyars Leben beendet hatte. Mit zwei Elben an ihrer Seite benötigte sie auch keinen Bogen, es war ohnehin nicht ihre bevorzugte Waffe. Ungehindert von derartigem Ballast bemühte sie sich, den leichtfüßigen Elben in der Dunkelheit über die Dächer Barcanems zu folgen. 

Der leichte Nachteil, den Arenai ihnen gegenüber schon von Natur aus hatten, vervielfältigte sich durch die Verletzung ihres Armes. Nachdem sie scheinbar mehr Dächer überquert hatten, als es eigentlich in Barcanem geben dürfte, war aus dem dunklen Pochen ein kaum noch zu ignorierender brennender Schmerz geworden. Unter dem Armschutz schien ihr Fleisch in Flammen zu stehen. Es war nur der Gedanke daran, Orbath in ein absolutes Nichts zu schicken, das Ungeheuern wie ihm zugedacht sein musste, der sie zu den beiden Elben aufschließen ließ.

„Das muss es sein", meinte Gilawan und deutete auf das Haus direkt vor ihnen. „Da vorne ist die Holzarena des Sklavenmarktes. Der Abstand ist ein bisschen größer als ich dachte, aber es ist zu schaffen."

Bevor sie einen Ton sagen konnte, hatten er und Elcaran sie jeder an einem Arm gefasst und zogen sie einfach mit sich. Leiser als sie befürchtet hatte, landeten sie auf dem Holzschindeldach und liefen dann schnell zu einer einfachen Luke, deren Riegel Elcaran nach kurzem Stochern mit seinem Dolch zurückschieben konnte. Man gelangte dadurch auf einen niedrigen Dachboden, in dem einige wenige Kisten herumstanden. Einfallendes Licht wies den Weg zu einer weiteren Luke, die in den obersten Stock führte. Der Gang darunter war erleuchtet, aber so schlicht ausgestattet, dass es sich hier unmöglich um die Zimmer des Hausherrn handeln konnte. 

Lärm drang von weiter unten, sehr viele Stimmen und Geräusche von Geschirr und Musik. Orbath gab wohl ein Fest, vielleicht war es auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Abend im Hause eines Sklavenhändlers. Jedenfalls spielte sich genug im Erdgeschoss ab, um sich wie ein schützender Vorhang vor sie zu legen, als sie vorsichtig das Treppenhaus in das nächste Stockwerk hinunterschlichen. Diesmal waren die Korridore mit prächtigen Teppichen ausgelegt, geschmacklose Kostbarkeiten hingen an den Wänden - mehr als gut gewesen wäre. Das Stockwerk war zum Glück ebenfalls verlassen. Sie arbeiteten sich durch die verschiedenen Räume, bis sie schließlich in ein großes Schlafzimmer gelangten. 

Elcaran gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, während er das riesige Baldachinbett betrachtete, auf dem Unmengen bunter Kissen und Decken lagen. Der Raum war zugestellt mit Möbeln unterschiedlichster Form und in der Luft hing ein Geruch, so süßlich und drückend, dass Ayla am liebsten das Fenster aufgerissen hätte. 

„Damit will er wohl den fauligen Geruch seiner Seele überdecken", murmelte Gilawan. Mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln musterte er die überladenen Gewänder des Hausherrn, die an Haken an einer Wand hingen. 

Ayla konnte ein winziges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ihre beiden Elbenbegleiter lebten in Ithuris, wer weiß woher sie vor Arenor stammten, und sie hatte die Telayn der Waldelben erlebt, auch Gildannas selbstverständliche Pracht war ihr mittlerweile vertraut. Dieser Raum hier war eine einzige, bizarre Entstellung elbischer Lebensart. 

Elcaran postierte sich neben der Zimmertür, Gilawan lehnte sich in der Nähe des Fenster einfach an die Wand und Ayla beschloss, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln, indem sie sich in seiner Nähe in einen gepolsterten Holzsessel mit überhoher Rückenlehne und geschnitzten Armlehnen setzte. Das Fest war noch in vollem Gange und die Gäste offenbar von einer Art, die es laut und wild liebte. Nach allem, was an ihre Ohren drang, wäre keiner von ihnen mehr nüchtern genug, um ihnen gefährlich werden zu können. Doch ihre Ahnungslosigkeit um den Feind im Stockwerk über ihnen war sehr viel angenehmer. So bekämen sie es nur mit den finsteren Gesellen zu tun, die Orbaths Leibwache waren. Wenn überhaupt, schließlich erwartete kaum jemand einen Angriff im eigenen Schlafzimmer. 

Die Zeit verging langsam, keiner der Wartenden sprach auch nur ein einziges Wort. Ayla hatte ihren verletzten Arm auf der Lehne abgelegt und merkte erleichtert, dass sich das Feuer darin wieder beruhigt hatte. Eine Weile fuhr sie gedankenverloren die Verzierungen auf dem Holz nach, bis sich zuerst unter ihren Fingerspitzen und dann nach einem entgeisterten Blick die tatsächliche Beschäftigung dieser verschlungenen Figuren enthüllte. Hastig nahm sie den ganzen Arm herunter, sich der offenen Belustigung ihrer beiden Begleiter durchaus bewusst. Orbath war nicht nur ein Mörder und Sklavenhändler sondern auch noch ein unglaublicher Lüstling. Bei näherer Betrachtung gab es in diesem Raum kaum einen Gegenstand, der nicht die Abbildung nackter Körper in eindeutigen Posen zeigte. Ayla sehnte sich nach Erlösung aus dieser Situation, sie wollte einfach nur noch zurück nach Arengard.

Bevor sie endgültig verzweifelte, kündigten Schritte auf der Treppe davon, dass sich mehrere Personen näherten. Sie kamen den Gang entlang, stoppten vor der Tür, dann wurde die Klinke heruntergedrückt und einen Augenblick lang war eine seltsam unförmige Gestalt zu sehen. Erst als sich plötzlich ein Teil davon löste, kaum mehr als ein Bündel zerrissener Kleidung und weißer Glieder, und ins Zimmer gestoßen wurde, war klar, dass Orbath sich ein spezielles Vergnügen für die Nacht mitgebracht hatte. Er war so fixiert auf das halb ohnmächtige Mädchen auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett, dass er erst aufschreckte, als Elcaran hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss drückte und sich dann von innen mit verschränkten Armen davor stellte.

Orbath öffnete den Mund, wohl um einen Hilfeschrei auszustoßen. Doch jeder Laut blieb ihm im Hals stecken, denn Gilawan hatte sich aus seiner bequemen Haltung an der Wand gelöst und war wenige Schritte in den Raum hinein getreten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine wunderschöne, aber todverheißende Maske, als er sich nun hinunter beugte und die wimmernde Firimar vom Boden aufnahm, bei der es sich um niemand anderen als Awyne handelte. 

Von ihrem bequemen Sessel aus betrachtete Ayla die drei Männer. Im direkten Vergleich verblasste die Ähnlichkeit zu einer schwachen Übereinstimmung in Größe und Körperbau. Wenn irgendwo in Orbath noch ein Rest Elbenblut floss, dann war er so verdorben, dass sich kein weiterer Gedanke daran mehr lohnte. Mit einem entschiedenen Laut stand sie auf.

„Du!" stieß der Sklavenhändler hervor und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich wieder. Unruhig suchten seine Blicke den Raum ab. Er schien zu erwarten, dass Haldir sich aus einer dunklen Ecke auf ihn stürzen würde. „Schickt dich dein Bruder?"

Darüber hatte sie sich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gewundert. Sie hatte allerdings nicht vor, hier und jetzt den Irrtum aufzuklären. Schweigend ging sie näher auf ihn zu, bis er in ihrer Reichweite war. Obwohl er sie überragte, war ihm die Furcht vor einem direkten Kampf auf die Stirn geschrieben. Orbath schickte seine Fänger aus, er selber hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie eine ehrliche Auseinandersetzung geführt. Allerdings blieb es ihm heute auch erspart, Ayla hatte nicht vor, ihm so viel Ehre angedeihen zu lassen.

„Lichtbringer!" Er spuckte das Wort fast aus. „Die Schlampe dort faselt von nichts anderem. Von blauen Himmeln und Sonnenlicht. Ich hätte euch sofort bei der Versteigerung töten lassen und dich an ihrer Stelle nehmen sollen."

Ayla hob nur eine Braue. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen flackerten immer wieder unruhig umher. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, wie er doch noch aus dieser Lage entkam.

„Die Bergherren wissen bereits von euch", sagte er, „und sie fürchten euch nicht im mindesten. Escalonde liegt seit Anbeginn der Zeit unter dem grauen Mantel der Furcht und ihr werdet daran nichts ändern. Ihr könnt euch nur mit ihnen verbünden oder sterben."

„Verbünden?" echote Ayla. Der Klang des Wortes stand zwischen ihnen und schuf die Vision einer Welt, in der ihre Arenor-Elben Entsetzen verbreiteten, das in ihnen scheinende Licht Iluvatars verloren und sich zu Zerrbildern veränderten. Sie versuchte, sich Elrond vorzustellen, begleitet von einer blutdürstigen Garde aus Arenai, wie er das Land mit seiner ganzen Macht verwüstete, Haldir und die Waldelben in Taurhoss, um die Ihainym abzuschlachten. Es sich selbst nur vorzustellen, misslang ihr. „Ein Bündnis wird es niemals geben."

„Du bist so hochmütig", zischte er. „Dann werdet ihr alle sterben."

Es wurde langsam ein ermüdendes Gespräch. Vielleicht hatte sie mehr von ihm erwartet, möglicherweise eine Erklärung, warum ihre Männer nun tot waren. Leichte Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr bemerkbar. 

„Die Dämmerung ist nicht mehr weit", ließ sich Gilawan warnend vernehmen. „Wir müssen gehen."

„Es gibt auch nichts mehr zu bereden", nickte Ayla.

„Ihr kommt nie bis zum Grimmigen Wald!" triumphierte Orbath. „Meine Fänger werden euch genauso stellen wie beim letzten Mal und diesmal bekommen wir euch alle."

„Wir werden sehen." Ayla ließ seine ganze Erscheinung auf sich wirken. Seine hochaufgeschossene Gestalt, die kostbare Kleidung, die Juwelen, die mit ihrem Strahlen gegen den dunklen Schatten seiner Verderbtheit nicht ankamen. „Du schuldest mir noch etwas."

„Ihr habt das Mädchen. Damit sind wir quitt."

Es war nur ein kurzes, silbriges Schimmern im Licht der Öllampen und ein Geräusch wie ein Flügelschlag. Beinahe erstaunt griff Orbath an seine Kehle, aus der in einem breiten Strom das Blut hervorquoll. Schreien konnte er nicht mehr, aber den Mund weit geöffnet, sackte er mit einem gurgelnden Laut in die Knie.

„Du schuldest mir ein Leben." Ayla steckte den Dolch, der auch Boyar getötet hatte, wieder an seinen Platz an ihrem Gürtel zurück. „Deines wiegt zu wenig, um seinen Verlust auszugleichen, aber es muss reichen. Ein anderes hattest du schließlich nicht anzubieten."

***

Die Vergangenheit war ein Ort im Herzen Loriens, vertraute Gesichter und liebgewonnene Erinnerungen, die Zukunft zumindest in ihrer letzten Ferne ein Ort des Friedens unter denen, die man verloren hatte. Die Gegenwart hingegen hatte wenig, dass sie zu einem willkommenen Freund machte. Arengard lag noch im Frühdunst, der einen der immer wärmer werdenden Sonnentage verhieß, als sich das weiße Tor hob und die Reitergruppe passieren ließ, die bereits vor dem Großen Haus erwartet wurde. Nicht im Hafen selber diesmal, hatte Temlar gefordert, die Ankommenden würden erschöpft sein und es sicher begrüßen, nicht noch durch die ganze Stadt laufen zu müssen. 

Zügig, aber nicht zu schnell, ritt der Trupp die Hafenstraße hinauf, an deren Rändern sich einige sehr schweigsame Arenai eingefunden hatten. Es war keine jubelnde Rückkehr, die Haltung der Reiter kündigte es bereits an.

Mehr als bei ihrem Aufbrauch waren es, die diszipliniert in mehren Reihen hintereinander ritten. Einige scherten bereits unterwegs aus, wenn sie ihr Heim erreicht hatten. Die anderen gehörten zu den Bewohnern des Großen Hauses. Nach und nach gab der Frühdunst bekannte Gesichter frei, Gilawan und Elcaran waren dabei, Drangar, Lemna, aber auch Dorian, neben dessen Pferd Arn auf der einen Seite und Cric auf der anderen Seite liefen. Rechts neben der Schildmeisterin ritt ein Mann, der so massiv und unbezwingbar wirkte wie eine Felswand. Schwarze Tätowierungen bedeckten seinen haarlosen Schädel. An ihrer linken Seite hielt sich Andoris und schon der erste Blick in das müde Gesicht genügte Haldir, um zu wissen, dass der junge Elb in den letzten Wochen durch Erfahrungen schneller gereift war, als es hätte sein sollen. 

Auch eines der struppigen, kleinen Escalonde-Perde befand sich im Tross, geritten von einem kompakt gebauten Nimjind, der sich so gerade hielt, als hätte man ihm ein Brett in den Rücken gebunden. Ayla brachte also Gäste mit, Verbündete vielleicht. Einzig Boyar saß auf keinem der Pferde. Haldir schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Diesen Verlust würde sie nie verzeihen.

Vor den Wartenden auf der Treppe des Großen Hauses hielt die Gruppe an. Überraschend glitt zuerst Elcaran aus dem Sattel und nahm dann von Gilawan ein Bündel entgegen. Erst als die roten Haare zu erkennen waren, wurde Haldir klar, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte. Um Awyne um genau zu sein, auch wenn so gut wie nichts mehr an das strahlende Mädchen erinnerte, das sie im Roten Busch bedient hatte. 

Elrond warf einen kurzen Blick auf die leblose Gestalt und bedeutete dem anderen dann, sie hineinzubringen. 

Kein Wort war bislang gefallen, doch die Trauer und Anspannung legte sich greifbar auf alle, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Selbst Theriador, der diesen Namen abgelegt hatte und sich nun Erebion nannte, seit er überraschend mitten in der Nacht im Großen Haus eingetroffen war, suchte fragend Haldirs Blick. 

Endlich gab sich die Arenai einen Ruck. „Gesandte von Escalonde, Lord Elrond. Cric, der für den Lei der Ihainym sprechen wird, Dorian und Arn von den Breill, Iven, der Sohn König Beldoins und Melja Levaren vom Felsenfall." Jeder der so genannten stieg aus dem Sattel oder trat einen Schritt vor und grüßte den Elbenlord mit einer mehr oder weniger tiefen Verbeugung. Melja Levaren, dessen Name Haldir in ganz anderem Zusammenhang in Erinnerung war, brachte eigentlich nur ein knappes Nicken zustande. 

„Ihr seid willkommen auf Arenor", grüßte Elrond die Neuankömmlinge. „Gäste der Schildmeisterin seid Ihr bereits, nehmt auch die Gastfreundschaft der Elben an."

Ein Zögern war in diesen unterschiedlichen Männern, kurze Blicke zu Ayla, dann gingen sie an Elrond vorbei die wenigen Stufen hinauf zum offenen Eingangstor, wo sie wieder unschlüssig stehen blieben. Elrond musste klar sein, dass sie ohne die Arenai nicht weiter gehen würden, und auch ihr war es wohl nicht entgangen, denn seltsam umständlich rutschte sie von Glormirs Rücken. Ein leichter Schweißfilm stand auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen waren fast von dem dunklen Grau Elronds, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte und einen Schritt auf den Elbenlord zumachte.

„Boyar ist tot", erklärte sie mit flacher Stimme. „Seine Seele starb zuerst, sein Körper folgte ihm dann nach einem ehrenvollen Kampf."

Hinter ihr schloss Andoris die Augen, die vor unterdrückten Tränen wie Edelsteine schimmerten.

****

In dem breiten Ausschnitt des geöffneten Fensters zerflossen die Farben der untergehenden Sonne zu einer Kaskade aus Rot, Gelb und Orange über vergehendem Blau. Es war das Geheimnis der Valar, wie es ihnen gelang, Arenor in ihr Licht zu hüllen, während am anderen Ende der Landbrücke eine ganze Welt in Grau versank. Das Farbenspiel war eine Wohltat nach der Zeit auf Escalonde. Ayla saß in einem bequemen Lehnsessel vor dem Fenster, die Füße hatte sie auf die niedrige, mit Kissen ausgelegte Fensterbank gelegt. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seit sie sich in der Ruhe ihrer Traumkammer diesen Platz gesucht hatte. Langsam spürte sie, wie sich ihre Kräfte wieder sammelten. Als sie am Morgen vor dem Großen Haus eingetroffen war, herrschte eine so große Schwere in ihrem ganzen Körper, dass sie am liebsten direkt vor Elrond zusammengesackt wäre. 

Wieviel Kraft hatte eine Arenai? Die Frage ließ sich auch jetzt noch schwer beantworten. Nicht wenig, denn trotz Dra-Baran und ihrem Abstecher nach Barcanem hatte sie sich aufrecht gehalten, um den Hort aufzusuchen und mit Lei-Tox zu verhandeln, mit Beldoin, dem König der Nimjinds Bekanntschaft zu schließen und die ganze Gesandtschaft nach Arenor zu führen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie angenommen, dass ihr Mangel an Kraft auf die Verwundung an ihrem Arm zurückzuführen sei, die zwar heilte, aber dies eher langsam und widerstrebend, verbunden mit Schmerzen. Doch erst seit sie wieder Arenors Boden unter ihren Füssen hatte, war ihr klar, dass ihre Schwäche auch daher kam, dass sie von der Quelle ihrer Existenz getrennt war, vom Licht, von den Farben und von ihren Arenai. 

Ayla bewegte leicht die Spitzen ihrer neuen Stiefel. Nebelgraues Mitra-Leder, butterweich, widerstandsfähig und leicht genug für die heißen Sommertage, die nun kamen. Das Geschenk, mit dem Andoris und Boyar sie hatten überraschen wollen. Sie hatte es bei ihrer Rückkehr in ihrer Kammer vorgefunden, zusammen mit einem wunderbar gearbeiteten Lederhemd gleicher Farbe, das an seinem Stehkragen mit winzigen Mitra-Figuren aus Silberfaden bestickt war und mit Knöpfen geschlossen wurde, die ebenfalls Arenors einzige Raubkatze darstellte. 

Diese Tiere wurden immer nur dann gefährlich, wenn sie aus Krankheit oder Alter ihr Rudel verlassen mussten und auch nur dann war es gestattet, sie zu jagen. Boyars letzte, erfolgreiche Jagd... Sie nahm an, er war in diesen Tagen, in denen er zusammen mit seinem neuen Elbenfreund der Spur des Tieres folgte, glücklich und zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte er sich an diese Zeit erinnert, während das Spinnengift seine Seele tötete.

Aylas Finger fuhren über die geschwungenen Ziernähte ihrer schwarzen Samtweste. In genauso verschlungenen Wegen verlief ihr Schicksal, seit Oryn sein Gefängnis verlassen hatte. Nach Arenor zurück zu gelangen war nur das Ende des ersten Abschnittes ihrer Reise gewesen. Sie hatte es schon geahnt, als sie vor dem Großen Haus ankamen und dort die Elben und Beobachter erblickte. So ernst und so bereit, nun den nächsten Schritt zu beginnen. 

Das leise Rascheln von Seide kündigte das Kommen eines Elben an. Die Tür zu ihrer Kammer stand offen, wie meistens, doch ihr Besucher verharrte dennoch an der Schwelle.

„Wollt Ihr noch ruhen?" erklang dann Elronds Stimme. „Es ist noch Zeit, bis die Zusammenkunft beginnt."

„Ich ruhe schon den ganzen Tag", antwortete sie. „Etwas Gesellschaft wäre nicht schlecht."

Er durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich dann auf die Fensterbank, von der sie bei seinem Eintreten die Füße heruntergenommen hatte. Das nachfolgende Schweigen war nicht unangenehm, allein seine Nähe beschwichtigte die vielen Stimmen, die in ihrem Innern tobten, die bittere Vorwürfe wisperten, Anklagen erhoben und verratene Freunde beklagten.

„Nehmt Ihr meinen Rat?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage, denn er schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, denn sonst hättet Ihr wohl bereits gefragt. Aber es scheint, dass jeder andere, der Euch zu dieser Garnison begleitete, heute mit mir sprechen wollte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, worauf er ihr dieses seltsame Lächeln schenkte, das sie immer verunsicherte. „Worüber?"

„Über Euch." Er legte seine feingliedrige Hand kaum spürbar auf ihren verletzten Arm und betrachtete ihn. Durch den Ärmel und den frischen Verband hindurch schien sich ihm der Verlauf des Schnitts zu enthüllen. „Selbst der Levarin fand zwischen zwei grimmigen Blicken die Zeit, mir mitzuteilen, dass er Euretwegen an der Zusammenkunft teilnimmt. _Ich_ müsste mir sein Vertrauen erst verdienen und dies könnte ich wohl am besten, wenn ich Euch aus diesem Meer von Selbstvorwürfen herausziehe."

„Das waren sicher nicht seine Worte."

„Nein, die waren drastischer." Trotz des leichten Tonfalls war seine Miene sehr ernst. „Nur Ihr könnt wirklich über Euch selber urteilen. Seid Euch ein milder Richter, Schildmeisterin. Ich habe selbst oft Recht gesprochen und weiß, dass Gerechtigkeit das gemeinsame Kind von Gnade und Vergeltung ist."

„Es ist schwer", murmelte sie. Wärme breitete sich aus, wo seine Hand ihren Arm berührte. Eine angenehme Leichtigkeit durchströmte sie und vertrieb die dunklen Schatten, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Escalonde begleiteten. Seine Gabe zu heilen erstaunte und beeindruckte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr doch seine Seele heilen können."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, reißt Euch nicht in den nächsten Abgrund. Meinen Kräften sind Grenzen gesetzt, genauso wie den Euren. Wenn etwas tot ist, muss der beste Heiler versagen."

Ayla löste den Blick von seiner Hand und ließ sich einen Moment im dunklen Grau seiner Augen treiben. Zeitalter waren vor ihnen gekommen und gegangen, Reiche entstanden und untergegangen, er hatte gekämpft, verloren und gewonnen, geliebt und sicherlich auch manchmal gehasst. „Es tut mir leid."

„Was?" fragte er verwundert.

„Man hat Euch Valinor verwehrt. Wenn wir schon eher unsere Aufgabe erfüllt hätten, könntet Ihr längst dort sein."

Einen Moment stutzte er, dann erhellte ein Lächeln seine Züge. „Die gleiche hochmütige Arenai wie bei meiner Ankunft. Denkt Ihr wirklich, das alles hier war Eure Entscheidung? Außerdem wird Valinor auch noch da sein, wenn wir unsere Aufgabe erfüllt haben." Er nahm die Hand wieder von ihrem Arm und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Etwas anderes solltet Ihr viel mehr bedauern."

„Wovon redet Ihr?"

„Von diesem seltsamen Geschöpf, das unaufgefordert den Befehl über Gildannas Ställe übernommen hat."

„Hivia?" Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick lieber aus. Damals hatte sie es für einen prachtvollen Gedanken gehalten, Hivia in Gildanna einzuquartieren. „Sie ist etwas ungewöhnlich."

„Sie ist-„ Selbst einem Elbenfürsten konnten also gelegentlich die Worte ausgehen. Er holte tief Luft. „Als meine Söhne noch Kinder waren, konnten sie zusammen nicht so viel Unruhe stiften, wie diese einzige Person innerhalb weniger Stunden. Außerdem hängt sie an mir wie eine Klette."

„Schließlich ist sie eine Arenai. Sie sollte etwas auf Euch achten", verteidigte sich Ayla hastig.

„Hivia?" fragte er ungläubig. „Sie kann nicht einmal auf sich selber achten. Habt Ihr schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Nur kurz."

„Und ich nehme nicht an, dass sie Euch von ihrem Glanzstück in den Sternenbergen erzählte."

Ihre Entspannung war dahin. Ayla richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf und wartete auf die Einzelheiten, die Hivia also wohlweislich ausgespart hatte. „Dinge, für die ich mich bei Euch entschuldigen sollte, nehme ich an. Nun gut, fangt an, ich bin erholt genug."

Stattdessen erhob er sich. „Fragt am besten Haldir, er betrachtet es etwas gelassener als ich."

Ayla verzog das Gesicht. Sie war noch nicht ganz einen Tag wieder da und ihr blieb offenbar nichts erspart. 

Das Große Haus glich einem Bienenstock, mit mehr elbischen als arenorischen Bewohnern schien es. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass Elrond nicht alleine aus Gildanna angereist war. Offenbar war Arengard und mit ihm ihr Zuhause für die nächste Zeit zum zentralen Ort aller Aktivitäten ernannt worden und dies waren im Umfeld eines Elbenfürsten nicht gerade wenige. 

_Er hätte wenigstens fragen können,_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie durch die Korridore des Erdgeschosses wanderte und eine Reihe von Veränderungen bemerkte, mit denen es sich die Elben hier wohl etwas gemütlicher zu machen gedachten. Teppiche an den sonst kargen Wänden, Sitzmöbel, Blumen und Schalen, der Verschönerungstrieb der Elben war unaufhaltsam. Das meiste, fand sie, stand einfach nur im Weg oder würde Staub einfangen wie eine Leimrute. 

Elben wie Arenai waren gleichsam wohl erleichtert, sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen und grüßten auf ihre unterschiedlichen Weisen. In dem Bestreben, ihr Gutes zu tun, übernahm einer der Waldelben, den sie auf der Suche nach Haldir ansprach, es selbst, sie in die Kaminhalle zu führen. Als Ayla durch die breite Doppeltür schritt, blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. 

Dies war _ihre Kaminhalle, der Ort, an den sie sich - so wie zuvor ihr Vater es getan hatte - an kühleren Abenden oder schlaflosen Nächten zurückzog. Dunkle Balken durchzogen die hohe Decke, Bücherregale mit Erinnerungen an Träume und Wissen aus allen Zeiten Arenors bedeckten drei der Wände. Die vierte wurde von einem mächtigen offenen Kamin eingenommen, über dem die Schildwappen längst geschwundener Krieger aufgehängt waren. Nur vor dem Kamin selber standen bequeme, dick gepolsterte Sessel. Jedenfalls hatte die Halle so ausgesehen, bevor sie nach Escalonde aufgebrochen war. _

Der Kamin, die Bücherregale und die Schildwappen waren noch da, mehr aber nicht und auch wohl nur deswegen, weil man sie nur schwerlich abbauen konnte. Banner hingen von den Deckenbalken herab. In der Mitte der Halle stand nun ein langer, dunkler Eichentisch, um den die Lehnstühle aus dem Speisesaal gestellt waren. Lichtschalen auf hohen Eisengestellen wurden von einigen Elben hin und her gerückt. 

Mitten in der Halle stand der Herr von Ithuris ganz in goldverziertes Braunrot gekleidet und dirigierte offenbar das Chaos. Iven drückte sich in seiner Nähe herum. Der junge Nimjind wirkte keineswegs glücklich mit der Rolle, die sein Vater ihm auf Anraten des Lei zugedacht hatte. Die Nimjinds aus Orbath Fängen zu befreien, hatte ihnen den ansonsten wohl recht steinigen Weg zum Herzen des Zwergenkönigs freigeräumt, insbesondere Haldir bekam dies wohl schon zu spüren. 

Ayla hatte auch wirklich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, zu betonen, dass es ganz allein der Waldelbe entschieden hatte. Beldoins jüngsten Sohn, der ebenfalls unter den Gefangenen gewesen war, hatte man ausgeschickt, die Dankbarkeit der Weißzwerge ihrem Befreier auch nur recht deutlich zu machen. Geschah dem Elben ganz recht, dachte Ayla voller Schadenfreude, wo er Zwerge so gar nicht leiden konnte.

„Euer Lächeln verrät Euch."

Sie wandte den Kopf dem Sprecher zu, der sich ihr von der Seite genähert hatte und ihr nur flüchtig von der Ankunft am morgen vertraut war. Zweifel an seiner Person gab es nicht, Hivia hatte äußerst blumig sein trauriges Schicksal erzählt. „Theriador."

Gequält senkte er die Lider über die unbestreitbar faszinierenden Smaragdaugen. „Nennt mich nicht so, Schildmeisterin. Dieser Mann starb zusammen mit seiner einzigen Liebe."

Unwillkürlich verzog sie die Lippen. „Hört auf zu jammern! Wir haben hier alle unsere Verluste zu tragen, Eurer wiegt nicht schwerer als der jedes anderen. Wenn wir uns jedes Mal dreitausend Jahre in einer Höhle verstecken würden, wären die Sternenberge das reinste Sieb und Arenor ein sehr stiller Ort."

Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er ihr die Worte nicht einmal übel. „Hivia hat also nicht übertrieben."

„Was hat Hivia damit zu tun?" Sie musste sich wirklich mit der alten Freundin unterhalten. Offenbar war sie äußerst umtriebig gewesen.

„Vor dem Aufbruch halb Gildannas vor einigen Tagen besuchte ich sie in den Stallungen." Etwas verlegen strich er ein nicht vorhandenes Staubkorn von seinem Ärmel. „Ich war etwas neugierig, Ihr wisst schon."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht." Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Haldir, der mit hochgezogenen Brauen ihre Unterhaltung aus der Ferne beobachtete. „Neugierig auf die Stallungen?"

„Auf Hivia. Eigentlich auf eine Arenai."

„Ich dachte, ihr kanntet schon eine."

„Das war etwas anderes."

„Ach?"

„Das war, bevor Ihr und der neue Herr der Waldelben-„

„Ich habe schon verstanden", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig. Der Zwischenfall verfolgte sie. Dabei war es wirklich nur ein winziger Tropfen Blut gewesen. Der nächste, der die Geschichte erwähnte, würde es bereuen. „Und zu welcher Erkenntnis hat Euch nun die Begegnung mit meiner Pferdeherrin verholfen?"

„Dass dies nicht das Arenor ist, das ich vor so langer Zeit als grausamen, harten Ort erleben musste und dass es sich wohl lohnen mag, sich dem zu stellen, für das damals die Zeit noch nicht reif war."

Erstmals nahm sie sich die Muße, ihn wirklich anzusehen. Etwas Besonderes war an ihm, und das lag nicht nur an den ungewöhnlichen Augen und den fast schwarzen Haaren, die ein arenorischer Stirnreif zurückhielt. Er war recht groß und strahlte unter seiner leichten Melancholie doch mehr Kraft aus als die meisten anderen Elben, denen sie in ihrem Leben schon begegnet war. Was hatte ihr Temlar über ihn erzählt? Einer der ersten, Thingols Leibwache und treu bis in den Tod, denn er wurde zusammen mit seinem König von den Zwergen von Nogrod in ihrer Gier auf das Nauglamir erschlagen. Wenn er es schaffte, die unglückliche Angelegenheit mit Agirs erster Tochter zu überwinden, war er sicherlich ein wertvoller Streitgenosse. „Und das habt Ihr also von Hivia?"

Er blinzelte ihr leicht zu. „Nicht ganz, aber ihr zuzuhören und auch zuzuschauen, während sie in den Ställen herumeilte, ließ mir die Arenai in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Außerdem lobte sie Euch in den höchsten Tönen und ich wollte mich selbst überzeugen, wer Agir als Schildmeister gefolgt ist."

„Dann werdet Ihr uns wohl noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben, schätze ich." Mit einer kurzen Neigung des Kopfes ließ sie ihn stehen und durchquerte ihre verunstaltete Kaminhalle. 

Haldir erwartete sie bereits mit einem äußerst zweifelhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Besser", knurrte sie. „Und dir?"

Ein flüchtiger Blick streifte Iven. „Zumindest lebe ich."

„Wunderbar." Sie holte tief Luft. „Kannst du mir erklären, was du mit meiner Kaminhalle machst?"

„Wir brauchten einen Ort, an dem Elrond mit unseren neuen Verbündeten beraten kann."

Ayla machte eine umfassende Armbewegung. „Ausgerechnet hier? Ihr hättet den Speisesaal nehmen können."

„Wie der Name schon sagt..."

„Oder einen anderen großen Raum."

„Etwa deine verlassene Bildhauerwerkstatt?"

„Meinetwegen auch die." Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. „Was ist daran so komisch?"

„Nichts", lächelte er und zog sie beinahe sanft am Arm in eine Ecke, in der sich ihre Sessel wiederfanden. Kaum saßen sie beide, brachte ein Elb auf einen kurzen Fingerzeig Haldirs zwei Becher mit Honigwein. „Noch einmal: geht es dir gut?"

„Nicht wirklich", hörte sie sich selber überraschend sagen. „Ich habe Boyar einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt. Der Augenblick verfolgt mich."

„Wärst du nicht mit mir gekommen, könnte jetzt alles anders sein."

„Oh ja", nickte sie, worauf er leicht zusammen zuckte. „Nicht nur Boyar, du wärst wohl auch noch tot. Doppelte Schuldgefühle. Ich hätte ihn in keinem Fall retten können, allein der Versuch hat Adrim umgebracht. Wir sind nur über Melja in die Garnison hereingekommen und dem sind wir begegnet, weil ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt den Umweg über den Felsenfall machte." Sie schickte Elrond einen stillen Dank, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Verlorene Seelen konnte er vielleicht nicht heilen, aber bei verletzten wirkte er Wunder. „Ich bereue es nicht. Mit wem sollte ich mich streiten, wenn nicht mit meinem eigenen Waffenbruder?"

Er beugte sich etwas vor und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das ist dann wohl auch der Grund, warum du mir diesen Zwerg auf den Hals gehetzt hast."

„Iven ist Beldoins Sohn. Du hast ihn selbst vor Orbath gerettet. Ich habe es lediglich seinem Vater erzählt."

„Du hast schamlos übertrieben", warf er ihr vor. „Dann kannst du auch nicht erwarten, dass ich deine Kaminhalle verschone."

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, besuche ich dich noch einmal in Ithuris. Mal sehen, was man dort umdekorieren kann." Sie lehnte sich merklich entspannter zurück und genoss ihren Wein. „Und jetzt erzähle mir, was es mit diesem – wie nennt er sich denn jetzt?"

„Erebion."

„Was für ein Name. Er ist noch dramatischer als du. Erzähle mir, was es mit ihm auf sich hat und welche Rolle meine Pferdeherrin dabei spielt. Elrond meinte, du solltest das übernehmen, da es ihn immer noch wütend macht."

„Sie hat nur gemacht, was du ihr aufgetragen hast."

„Elrond zu erzürnen gehörte nicht dazu."

„Du lügst, teure Freundin, und nicht einmal sehr geschickt."

„Sei froh, dass du nicht wirklich mein Bruder bist, so wie es scheinbar alle glauben. Dann würden wir beide jetzt nicht so gemütlich hier sitzen sondern es anders austragen."

„Ach Ayla", seufzte er. „Mein Angebot gilt immer noch: selbst mit verbundenen Augen-„

„Ja,ja und ein Arm auf dem Rücken. Träum weiter, mein Freund", grinste sie. Es war gut, wieder in Arengard zu sein, selbst wenn es sich veränderte.

tbc

@Shelley: Altlast der Rechtschreib- und Grammatikprüfung. Nix Elbe, auch wenn eine Bootsfahrt angeblich lustig sein soll.

@Amèlie: Geschenk ist angekommen *freu*. Ja, Ada Elrond kann wirklich böse werden. Noch böser, wenn seine Twins da wären, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte *bedeutsames Blinzeln*

@Mystic: Mystic und Hivia zusammen? Wo ist das nächste Boot nach Valinor? Ich nehme alles, Ruderboot, Schlauchboot, Floß…Außerdem ist in der Höhle jetzt ein Schlafplatz frei, reicht auch für zwei Nervensägen. Interesse? Gut geheizt, schöne Lage, mitten im Gebirge, keine Balrogs, alle dreitausend Jahre Weckdienst mit Frühstück.

@Loriel: Spinnen sind eklig *schüttel*. Du bringst gelegentlich einen Helden um? Schäm dich, wie kann man nur? *Autorin grübelt, was für Geschichten denn da schlummern. Ringgeist-Elb Erestor erhält Spionageauftrag.*

Haldirs Tod ist zum Sterben schön, aber muss nicht unbedingt wiederholt werden. Nein, der Elb ist lebendig viel besser *seufz*.


	12. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich verdiene nichts daran, obwohl das kurz vor Weihnachten bestimmt nett wäre.

**12.Kapitel**

Eine Allianz zu schmieden war niemals ein einfaches Unterfangen. Unterschiedliche Geschichten, unterschiedliche Ziele kamen zusammen und mussten in eine gemeinsame Bahn gelenkt werden. Zumeist bestanden alte Feindschaften, die auf Ereignissen beruhten, an die sich kaum noch eine der verfeindeten Parteien wirklich erinnerte. Diese zu überwinden, den Blick auf den einzigen, wirklichen Feind zu richten und den Weg zu eröffnen, auf dem alle gemeinsam gehen und kämpfen konnten, gehörte seit jeher zu den schwierigsten Aufgaben, denen sich Elrond in seinem langen Leben hatte stellen müssen. 

In der Vergangenheit hatte ihm oft sein Wissen um die Mitglieder der Allianz weitergeholfen, die Klippen zu umschiffen, die sich aus den alten Animositäten ergaben. So manches Mal hatte er sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten gewünscht, nur einmal ein Bündnis aus Parteien bilden zu dürfen, die sich weder hassten und gerade im Krieg miteinander lagen noch gänzlich andere Zwecke mit ihrem Bund verfolgten. 

Unglücklicherweise brachte nicht jeder Wunsch, der endlich in Erfüllung ging, reine Freude mit sich. 

Bis auf Temlar und Erebion, die aus anderen Gründen an diesem Tisch saßen, stand hinter jedem einzelnen der Anwesenden eine ganze Schar entschlossener Kämpfer, die ein gemeinsames Ziel kannten. Auch trennte keinen der Anwesenden alter Zwist, der erst beigelegt werden musste. Selbst die alte Abneigung Haldirs gegen Zwerge stammte aus einer anderen Zeit und der Waldelb war zu erfahren, seine persönliche Abneigung jetzt hier in diese Runde einzubringen. Einig waren sie sich, doch darin erschöpfte es sich dann auch. Die Gesandten Escalondes sehnten natürlich das Ende der Bergherren herbei, die Erfahrung mit ihren Drakan-Truppen steckte jedoch so tief in ihnen, dass ihre Ängste sie lähmten. Elben und Arenai hingegen scheuten den Kampf nicht, dafür hatte man sie schließlich hierher geschickt. Ihnen fehlten jedoch die Erfahrungen mit den Drakan, die Bergherren waren ein gesichtsloser Feind, den sie nicht einmal aus der Ferne kannten. 

„Wie können wir dir helfen, Elbenlord?" verzweifelte Cric gerade. „Die Ihainym verlassen den Wald nicht. Wir haben nicht einmal richtige Waffen außer die zur Jagd. Das einzige, was wir anbieten können, ist der Zufluchtsort, der der Wald immer war. Selbst die Drakan scheuen ihn und gehen große Umwege, um ihn nur bloß nicht betreten zu müssen. Das Leben dort scheint sie regelrecht zu schwächen, haben wir festgestellt. Vielleicht gelingt es euch ja, sie hinein zu locken, dann könnten wir sie töten, denn das gelingt uns im Wald schon."

„Und wie sollen wir sie von Angram bis zu euch locken?" fragte Melja Levaren. „Sollen wir uns ihnen in der Ebene stellen und dann den Rückzug in den Wald antreten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie uns folgen werden? Du weißt, dass sie uns aufreiben auf offenem Gelände."

„Dies ist wahr", bestätigte Iven. Er blinzelte etwas erschrocken, weil er in dieser Runde überhaupt gesprochen hatte, hielt aber tapfer Elronds fragenden Blick aus. „Mein Vater versuchte es in den Marschen, weil wir es nicht länger ertrugen. Immer wieder fielen sie in das Land ein, das wir den Sümpfen abtrotzten. Sie raubten unsere Vorräte und nahmen Männer als Geiseln, um sie im Amon Naith in die Dunkelheit zu zwingen. Mein Volk hat vor langer Zeit die Tiefen der Erde verlassen, zu schlecht ist es dort und je weiter man gräbt, desto mehr nimmt man Schaden."

Und das aus dem Mund eines Zwerges. Selbst Haldir betrachtete den kräftigen Nimjind, dessen grobgezeichnetes, sonst recht blasses Gesicht nun mit einer feinen Röte überzogen war, äußerst nachdenklich. 

„König Beldoin hat fast sein ganzes Volk verloren", sagte Dorian. „Die Überlebenden führte er in den Wald, einige konnte er später noch in den Grotten retten, auch wenn ihnen die Meeresschnecken sehr zugesetzt hatten."

„Doch unser Mut ist nicht gebrochen." Iven richtete sich etwas auf. Zwischen all diesen hochgewachsenen Erscheinungen musste er sich verloren fühlen. „Du musst nicht denken, dass wir den Kampf scheuen. Wir haben zwar die Marschen verloren und mit ihnen einen Teil unserer Seele, doch durch das ehrenhaften Verhalten des Herrn von Ithuris erfüllt uns neue Hoffnung. Ohne auch nur einen von uns zu kennen, hat der hohe Herr sein eigenes Leben für uns aufs Spiel gesetzt. Dies ist eine Tat, die die Nimjinds nicht genug preisen können und niemals vergessen werden. Keiner hat uns je so selbstlos zur Seite gestanden. Mein König und Vater entbietet ihm seine Treue und seinen Schwertarm. Wenn er uns in den Kampf führt, werden wir ohne Zögern folgen, auch wenn es unser aller Leben kosten wird."

 Elrond entging nicht, dass sich Haldir und Ayla mangels Waffen und Gelegenheit darauf beschränkten, über den Tisch hinweg die Blicke zu kreuzen. Irgendwann würde er die beiden in einen Raum einsperren, damit sie in eine wahrscheinlich absolut entwürdigende Rauferei verfielen. Bei seinen Söhnen hatte das vor langer Zeit sehr gut funktioniert, auch wenn beide danach halb tot gewesen waren.

„Auch die Breill werden einem Kampf nicht ausweichen", sagte Dorian. „Arn und sein Volk sind sehr erfolgreich, die Drakan bei ihren Patrouillen anzugreifen. Im großen Gefecht würden sie aber kaum überleben."

Der Grauwolf, der bislang seelenruhig auf einem Teppich vor dem Kamin gedöst hatte, gab ein zustimmendes Knurren von sich.

„Das gilt für alle hier", meinte Melja Levarin. „Wir werden kämpfen, wenn es erforderlich ist, aber es hilft eigentlich nichts. Selbst wenn du deine Elben und Ayla ihre Arenai in die Schlacht führst, können wir am Ende nicht gewinnen. Nach dem, was ich in Dra-Baran von ihnen gesehen habe, wären wir euch wahrscheinlich sogar nur im Weg."

Was hatte er erwartet? Es überraschte ihn schließlich schon, dass sie in Escalonde überhaupt Verbündete gefunden hatten. Wenn man bedachte, dass dieses Land aus all dem Übel entstanden war, das vor langer Zeit aus einem überaus mächtigen, zutiefst verdorbenen Wesen hervorgebrochen war, so grenzte die bloße Existenz einiger weniger, im Innern aufrechter und der Melodie Iluvatars nicht entfremdeter Geschöpfe fast an ein Wunder. Sie hatten das Licht Iluvatars nie gesehen und trotzdem über die Jahrtausende darauf vertraut, dass es ihnen eines Tages zuteil werden würde. 

„Am Ende könnt ihr euch nur selbst befreien", sagte Elrond. „Arenor ist nicht hier, um euren Kampf zu führen."

Es gab Unruhe unter den Escalondern. Dies war sicherlich nicht die Antwort, die sie zu hören erwartet hatten. Arenor und insbesondere Arengard, erfüllt mit Kriegern, wie es sie auf Escalonde noch nie gegeben hatte, war für sie der Schlüssel zum Sieg. Elrond las in ihren Herzen, dass sie sich Schlachten und Siege erträumten, Elben und Arenai im gleißenden Licht des Triumphs beim Marsch auf Angram. Dies war es nur leider nicht, was er gesehen hatte, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. 

„Was erwartest du von uns?" Melja schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Soll diese Insel nur eine Zuflucht sein, auf die wir flüchten können, nachdem wir uns in einen verzweifelten Kampf gestürzt haben?"

Elrond suchte seinen Blick und tauchte ein in die Hoffnungslosigkeit eines verratenen Geistes. Er entdeckte das Kind, weggeführt von schwarzäugigen Soldaten in ein ungewisses Schicksal. Ließ den Moment sich wiederholen, als Melja sich umdrehte zu einer schönen, tränenüberströmten Frau, vor der sich mächtige schwarze Tore schlossen. Niemals hatte er sie wiedergesehen, ihr Anblick begleitete ihn bei jedem Atemzug, den er seitdem getan hatte. Dies war die Quelle, aus der der Levarin seine Kraft schöpfte, der Hass auf die Bergherren und immer noch die Hoffnung, seine Mutter eines Tages doch wiederzusehen, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst war. 

„Willst du mir deine Macht beweisen?" Eher zittrig kamen die Worte hervor, als Melja aus der Verbindung wieder entlassen wurde.

„Darum geht es hier nicht", meinte die Schildmeisterin kopfschüttelnd. „Auch nicht um sinnlose Opfer für eine gerechte Sache. Wir werden einen Weg finden, die Bergherren und ihre Truppen zu schwächen, bevor wir ihnen im offenen Kampf gegenübertreten."

Die Stimme der Vernunft. Auch dass sie von der Arenai kam, war wenig überraschend. Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass ein derartig aussichtloser Kampf geführt würde. Es könnte zuviel Elbenblut fließen. Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln. 

„Zuerst werden wir uns auf die Suche machen", nickte Temlar. „Wir haben einen Verbündeten, von dem ihr dummen Tölpel noch gar keine Ahnung habt. Nur aus diesem Grund haben wir ihn hier..." Er stach Erebion mit dem Finger in den Arm. Temlar liebte es, seine Zuhörer regelmäßig aufzuspießen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schärfen. „...überhaupt erst aufgeweckt. Erebion weiß, was wir suchen."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht." Der Elb rutschte unauffällig aus der Reichweite von Temlars Zeigefinger. 

Temlar stieß einen geringschätzigen Schnaufer aus. „Natürlich wisst Ihr es."

„Lasst mich zuerst berichten, was Oryn uns auf den Weg gab", sage Elrond. Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller seiner Zuhörer gewiss war, auch Arn hatte sich aufgesetzt und seine leuchtend gelben Augen voll sanfter Neugierde auf ihn gerichtet, erzählte er die Geschichte Oryns und dessen Worte über das Licht, das auf Escalonde zu finden sei. Cric mochte einen Teil der Geschichte, der auch Teil Escalondes war, von seinem Lei kennen. Den anderen war er sicherlich unbekannt. Zu hören, dass die Erlösung schon lange unter ihnen war, brachte wenig Freude in ihre Herzen. Elrond spürte, wie die Gedanken seiner escalondischen Zuhörer schwer wurden, doch Hoffnung war auch wieder in ihnen.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Das Licht war in Escalonde, verborgen von einem Valar. Die Lösung lag greifbar vor ihnen.

„Der Amon Naith." Melja Levaren erblasste. „Es muss dort sein. Die Geschichten über die Suche der Bergherren in den Tiefen des Berges stimmen also."

„Der Amon Naith", bestätigte Elrond. „Kein anderer Ort ist denkbar."

„Dann sind wir verloren", sagte Dorian. „Niemand betritt Angram, denn nur über diesen Weg sind die Tiefen des Berges zu erreichen, und verlässt sie wieder lebend. Was rede ich, wir kämen nicht einmal hinein."

„Oryn bot uns Hilfe an", sagte Haldir ruhig. „Seine Kinder haben viele Wege, das Land zu durchstreifen. Ich denke, der Weg in den Berg hinein sollte nicht so unmöglich zu finden sein, wie es euch jetzt noch vorkommt."

„Warum sollte uns der Maia überhaupt helfen?"

Meljas Misstrauen rang Elrond ein Lächeln ab. Nach Zeitaltern, in denen jeder immer nur sein eigenes Leben schützen wollte, musste dem Levarin diese Welle der Unterstützung bestenfalls erstaunlich vorkommen. In Escalonde lebte jeder für sich selbst und vielleicht noch für einen kleinen, begrenzten Kreis. „Aus den gleichen Gründen wie wir, es ist so bestimmt."

„Angenommen, wir erreichen mit Oryns Hilfe Amon Naith", sagte Dorian langsam. „Was suchen wir dort?"

„Gute Frage", murmelte die Arenai.

„Das Licht." Cric sah beifallheischend in die Runde. „Darum geht es doch, nicht wahr? Der Lei-Tox sagte, wir werden das Licht finden und das Land zum Leben bringen."

Außer Elrond ließen alle anderen die Blicke zu den unterschiedlichsten Zielen nur nicht den Ihainym wandern. Haldir fixierte einen Punkt an der Balkendecke, der mit dem gleich zu sein schien, den Ayla von der anderen Seite aus intensiv betrachtete. Arn war einfach wieder umgesunken, Iven kratzte mit seinen dicken Fingernägeln ein Muster in die Tischplatte, fasziniert beobachtet von Dorian und Melja.

„Das Licht Iluvatars", bestätigte Elrond. „Und nur Erebion hat es jemals erblickt."

Der Doriath-Elb schien ähnliches nun doch befürchtet zu haben, denn beinahe resigniert neigte er den Kopf. „Nicht in seiner wahren Pracht wie es meinem König vergönnt war, doch ein Abglanz davon reichte alleine schon, mein Herz auf immer mit der Erinnerung daran zu füllen."

„Uh", machte Ayla wenig beeindruckt. „Wollt Ihr nun endlich zum Punkt kommen?"

„Er meint einen der Steine!" fuhr Temlar sie an. 

„Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein!" Ayla musterte Elrond eindringlich. „Sie sind alle verloren, auf die eine oder andere Weise und zwar nicht erst in den letzten tausend Jahren. Es mag ja sein, dass ein Teil der Geschehnisse aus den ersten Zeitaltern hier nicht richtig angekommen ist, aber die Geschichte der Steine schien mir doch immer recht vollständig. Einer wurde Earendil an die Stirn gebunden, bevor er an den Himmel versetzt wurde. 

Das war der Stein, den Beren aus der Eisenkrone stahl, um vor Thingols Augen endlich würdig genug zu sein, Luthien sein eigen nennen zu können. In das Nauglamir wurde er eingesetzt und wegen dieses Schmuckstückes ging Thingol in die Hallen von Mandros ein und Erebion sitzt überhaupt erst hier an diesem Tisch. 

Einen hatte Maedhros bei seinem Sturz in den feurigen Abgrund bei sich und den dritten schleuderte Maglor – oh, verdammt! Es kann nur der Dritte sein, den Ulmo hier versteckte."

„Herrin", meldete sich Iven mit ersterbender Stimme. „Deine Worte erscheinen mir unverständlich. Von welchem Stein redest du?"

„Einem Silmaril", erklärte Elrond und er berichtete den Escalondern die Geschichte der Silmarili so wie sie immer erzählt wurde. Von dem Fluch, der ihnen anhaftete, ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Ende, wie es bekannt war. Der Abend kam langsam über Arenor, während Elronds Worte den Bogen von den Anfängen des Lichts, der Gier Feanors und seiner Söhne, der Verführung durch Melkor und der Verdammnis der Elben bis zum Verschwinden des letzten der Silmaril schlug. 

Es war auch seine eigene Geschichte, die er so vor seinen Zuhörer wie einen kostbaren schillernden Teppich ausbreitete. Zeitalter waren vergangen, seit Elrond seinen Vater zur Suche Valinors im Schattenmeer hatte aufbrechen sehen, die Flucht seiner Mutter Elwing in Gedanken begleitet und die Gefangennahme durch Maedhros und Maglor erlebt hatte. Es dauerte ihn noch immer, dass Maglor, der sich seiner und seines Bruders Elros angenommen hatte, der Verlockung der Steine nicht hatte widerstehen können und unter Schmerzen der Verdammnis anheim gefallen war. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr an diese Zeit gedacht, dass die Trauer, die er empfunden hatte, als sein ehemaliger Kerkerherr und späterer Vertrauter den inneren Kampf um die Gnade der Valar verlor, ihn mit so großer Kraft erfasste, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Schweigen herrschte noch lange, nachdem er geendet hatte. Den Escalondern bereitete es Mühe, sich aus dieser für sie so fremden Welt der Elben wieder zu lösen.

„So war es", beendete Temlar die von unterschiedlichen Gefühlen gefüllte Stille mit ungewohnter Friedfertigkeit. „Die Silmarili tragen in sich das Licht, das Escalonde genommen wurde. Wir werden den einen finden und mit dem Licht wird auch Leben hierher zurückkehren."

Seine Schildmeisterin legte die Hände bedächtig mit den Handflächen nach unten auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich, aber das harte Schimmern in ihren Augen sprach eine gänzlich andere Sprache.  „Wir wissen jetzt zwar, was wir suchen und wo es wohl zu finden ist, aber wie wir dort hinkommen, werde ich nicht von den plätschernden, ungenauen Worten eines Wassergeistes bestimmen lassen. Niemand verlässt diese Insel, bevor wir einen vernünftigen Plan haben."

Mit _niemand meinte sie keine Elben. Elrond konnte viel tiefer in ihr Herz sehen, als sie es sich vorstellen vermochte. Bereits jetzt hatte sie eine so große Abneigung gegen ihr Vorhaben gefasst, dass sie kurz davor stand, das weiße Tor von ihren Arenai abzusperren und Escalonde bis zum Ende der Welt sich selbst zu überlassen._

„Mach aus ‚vernünftig' ‚aussichtsreich' und ich stimme dir zu", sagte Haldir. 

_Seltene Eintracht_, dachte Elrond erheitert. „Nichts anderes wird geschehen."

„Aber nicht mehr heute", brummte Temlar. „Ich bin ein alter Mann und vertrage solche langen Zusammenkünfte nicht mehr gut. Wir können morgen weiter beraten oder meinetwegen auch dann, wenn Oryn uns irgendein nasses Zeichen gibt, wie seine Kinder uns helfen wollen. Außerdem plagt mich langsam der Hunger und es dringt schon die ganze Zeit eine Fülle von angenehmen Gerüchen aus dem großen Saal."

***

In Imladris hatte Elrond ein stets gastliches Haus geführt und hier in den nüchternen Mauern Arengards wurde es nicht anders gehalten. Jeder war bestrebt, es den Gästen aus Escalonde an keiner Bequemlichkeit fehlen zu lassen. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich ohne ein Zeichen des Maia, wurden die Escalonder tiefer in den Zauber Arenors hineingezogen. Unter dem Licht und angesichts der Farben kam neues Leben in sie, selbst der Levarin lachte bei den abendlichen Zusammenkünften häufiger und genoss die Abfolge von Liedern und Geschichten, die ihnen von einem Leben ganz anderer Art berichteten. 

Cric kehrte von einem Besuch in Ithuris so glücklich wieder zurück, dass nichts ihn wohl mehr erschüttern konnte. Iven, Haldirs ungeliebter Schatten, wirkte weniger beglückt, auch wenn er sich tapfer an die Fersen des Waldelben geheftet und sogar die Telain erklommen hatte. 

Botschaften vom Festland trafen auf Arenor ein, überbracht von Elben und Arenai, die sie in Taurhoss von den Spähern der Breill, der Levarin und allen Gleichgesinnten in Empfang genommen hatten.

„Nur bis nach Taurhoss", hatte Ayla klargemacht, als dieses Vorgehen besprochen wurde. „Wenn sich auch nur einer in die Ebene oder sonst wo hin vorwagt, werde ich wirklich unangenehm."

„Das geht?" spottete Haldir sofort. „Einem so sanften Gemüt wie dir sollte sogar das Wort fremd sein."

„Dieses Gebäude hat ein paar dunkle, feuchte Kellerräume. Möchtest du dort für die nächsten tausend Jahre einziehen?"

„Ich bin sicher, keiner wird Taurhoss verlassen", versuchte der unglückliche Iven zu schlichten und sah sich sofort von den glitzernden Blicken der beiden Streithähne aufgespießt. „Nicht wahr, Lord Elrond?"

„Es fragt sich, was nützlich ist", überlegte dieser scheinbar ernstlich. „Ich dachte schon darüber nach, selber einmal Escalonde aufzusuchen und mir ein Bild zu machen."

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel und die Allianz aus Waldelben und Arenai fand ihre alte Stärke wieder, um sich seinem Verlangen mit aller Entschlossenheit entgegen zu stemmen. 

„Völlig abwegig", protestierte Ayla.

„Und überflüssig", bekräftigte Haldir.

„Bedauerlich", lächelte Elrond. „Da ihr beide dies jedoch so entschieden ablehnt, werde ich wohl auf euren Rat hören."

So verblieb es bei den Boten, die wenig Neuigkeiten brachten. Der Überfall auf Dra-Baran zog Strafaktionen der Drakan im ganzen Land nach sich, doch dies war nichts ungewöhnliches. Orbaths Tod schien nicht wirklich jemanden zu beunruhigen. Er hatte wohl eine ganze Reihe von Feinden gehabt und sein Schicksal wurde von niemandem betrauert. Einzig die Nachricht, dass die Rudagon vermehrt Cronn-Steine sammelten und die Vermittler der Bergherren diese in großer Zahl aufkauften, gab Elrond aus einem ungewissen Gefühl heraus zu denken.

Abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Wortwechseln zwischen Ayla und Haldir ging es friedlich zu im Großen Haus. Erebion, der sich nicht länger seinem Schicksal entgegenstemmte, suchte oft die Gesellschaft des Elbenfürsten und ließ sich berichten, was in der Zeit seines langen Schlafes geschehen war.  

Die Ruhe fand schließlich ihr Ende, als die Torwächter nach Elrond rufen ließen, weil sie eine ungewöhnliche Veränderung festgestellt hatten. Als er den Nordturm aufsuchte, wo man ihn bereits erwartete, wurde er in die Tiefen des Turmes geführt. Dort war bislang nichts gewesen, nur eine Kammer am Ende der Stufen, an deren einer Wand aus einer steinernen Rinne fortwährend das Othun-Öl in ein viereckiges gemauertes Becken im Boden floss. Eine Erklärung, wo seine Quelle war und wie es aus dem Becken in die Schalen auf den Turmkronen aufstieg, hatten sie noch immer nicht gefunden. Elrond befürchtete fast, dass man ihn hatte rufen lassen, weil die Quelle versiegt war, doch darum ging es den Torwächtern nicht. Verwirrt führten sie ihn zu einem anderen Teil des Raumes, wo sich an einer Stelle, an der zuvor massiver Fels gewesen war, ein Vorhang fließenden Wassers auftat.

„Wir fanden es bei unserem Rundgang", erklärte der Wächter, den es merklich erleichterte, die weitere Untersuchung dieser Erscheinung an seinen Herrn abgeben zu können. „Dahinter ist Licht und leichte Bewegung, doch Leben selber kann keiner von uns spüren."

Und dennoch war es da. Elrond bemerkte eine schon vertraute Gegenwart, die keineswegs unfreundlich gestimmt war. Mit einer Handbewegung schickte er den Wächter fort und trat dann auf den Vorhang zu. Das Wasser teilte sich und gab in der Mitte einen Durchgang frei, den er ohne Zögern durchschritt. Einiges hatte er erwartet, jedoch nicht einen breiten steinernen Anleger in einem unterirdischen Tunnel, durch den ein breiter Wasserstrom floss. Licht erfüllte den Ort und sanftes Plätschern des klaren Flusses, der in Richtung Westen seinen Weg suchte. 

„Gefällt es dir?" Aus einem weißen Boot, das zusammen mit einem anderen an hohen Stangen am Ufer festgemacht war, erhob sich Oryn in seiner durchscheinenden Gestalt. „Es schien mir nun an der Zeit, dass euch der Weg eröffnet wird."

„Dieser Fluss führt in den Amon Naith?"

„So kann man sagen." Oryn kletterte aus dem Boot, einen kleinen Bach im Gefolge, der ihn weiterhin mit seinem Lebenselixier versorgte. „Ich denke, du hattest genug Gelegenheit, die zu versammeln, die den Weg antreten werden. Den einen, der den Silmaril bereits kennt, hast du ja wohl gefunden."

„Erebion."

„Früher hieß er wohl anders, aber mag er nun diesen Namen gewählt haben. War es schwer, ihn zu wecken?"

„Ich hatte Hilfe."

Oryn kicherte. „Davon hörte ich. Diese kleine Arenai klagte ihren Kummer und Zorn über deine Ungerechtigkeit ausgerechnet einer meiner Quellen."

„Hoher Besuch." Aylas Stimme hätte einen Diamanten schneiden können. Langsam trat sie durch den Durchgang, der nicht länger von Wasser durchströmt war. „Du hast einen erstaunlichen Hang zu dramatischen Auftritten, Oryn."

„Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern", sagte der Maia mit einer Verbeugung. „Meine Befreierin, die Schildmeisterin der Arenai, Hüterin aller Elben auf Arenor und begabteste Steinschneiderin, die je von Manwe erwählt wurde."

Ayla wartete einen Moment, dann wölbte sie spöttisch die Brauen. „Ich dachte, es geht noch weiter."

„Wenn du es wünschst", sagte er freundlich. „Ich würde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, schließlich hast du mich aus Melkors Gefängnis befreit."

„Dein damaliger Dank reicht mir jetzt noch." Jedes ihrer Worte war von einem so kalten Hauch begleitet, dass Oryn eigentlich zu einer Säule aus Eis hätte erstarren müssen.

Doch der Maia strahlte ungetrübte Zuneigung aus, wie Elrond erleichtert feststellte. „Der Tag war vorbestimmt, Schildmeisterin. Nur du solltest meine Fesseln lösen. Eigentlich ist es für dich ein Grund zur Freude. Immerhin zeigt es, wie sehr die Valar auf dich vertrauen."

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und kam an Elronds Seite_. ‚Wie konntet Ihr nur alleine hier runtergehen?'_ besagte der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

_‚Haltet Ihr mich etwa für einen schwachen, alten Mann?'_ So gezielt hatte er nun erstmals die Verbindung mit ihr aufgenommen. Er lächelte, als sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten. Manchmal war es aber auch zu einfach, sie in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt jederzeit aufbrechen", sagte Oryn unbeeindruckt von diesem lautlosen Dialog. „Sobald die Boote losgemacht werden, nehme ich euch auf und führe euch so weit es geht an euer Ziel heran."

„Womit müssen wir rechnen?" fragte Elrond.

„Überraschungen", amüsierte sich der Maia. „Bewaffnet euch gut und beachtet, dass die Reise lange dauern wird. Keines meiner Kinder fließt in geradem Weg auf euer Ziel zu. Durst müsst ihr keinen erleiden, doch nehmt genug mit, um euren Hunger stillen zu können. Die Eingeweide Escalondes sind kein Ort, an dem ihr Essbares finden werden. Je näher wir dem Amon Naith kommen werden, desto unwirtlicher wird der Weg. Also seid gewarnt, es wird nicht leicht."

„Warum bin ich jetzt bloß nicht überrascht?" murmelte Ayla verärgert. 

„Dann ist ja gut." Er floss wieder zurück. „Ich werde bereit sein, wenn ihr es seid."

Nachdem er fort war – wenigstens seine Erscheinung war nicht mehr da, korrigierte sich Elrond im Stillen – rückte Ayla langsam bis an die Kante des Anleger vor und fixierte so düster die beiden Boote, dass man fast glauben konnte, sie wollte sie allein durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken in Brand setzen. Elrond gesellte sich zu ihr und ließ sie eine Weile gewähren. Er wusste schon jetzt, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, auch ohne ihre Gedanken näher zu betrachten. Manchmal erschien sie ihm älter als sie eigentlich war, andere Male jedoch – und dies war einer davon – noch sehr jung und nicht bereit, all dem gegenüber zu treten, was man für sie bereit hielt.

Wie mochte ihre Kindheit auf Arenor gewesen sein? Wie war überhaupt eine Kindheit zwischen all diesen entschlossenen Kämpfern? Bislang hatte er nur wenige Kinder in Arengard gesehen und diese erschienen ihm unglaublich diszipliniert und ernsthaft. Ähnlich ihm selbst und seinem Bruder, nachdem ihnen die Unbekümmertheit gestohlen worden war, ausgerechnet von dem Schatz, den sie nun zu suchen aufbrechen würden. Bei ihnen hatte Maglor versucht, sie zu schützen und zu leiten. Bei ihr? Boyar war sicherlich ein treuer Freund, aber niemand, der eine solche Aufgabe erfüllen konnte. Ihr eigener Vater schien ihm nach allem, was er von ihm erfahren hatte, kein Mann gewesen zu sein, der einem Kind die Sicherheit und Wärme geben konnte, die es brauchte. Wie hätten sich seine Söhne oder Arwen hier an diesem harten Ort unter Agirs Leitung wohl entwickelt? 

„Diese Boote.." Ihre Hand lag auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes. Unbewusst rieben ihre Finger immer wieder den Amethyst und die Diamanten, die dort eingearbeitet waren. „Es passen höchsten zehn Personen hinein. Vielleicht sieben oder acht, wenn wir so viel Proviant mitnehmen, wie Oryn gefordert hat."

Daher wehte der Wind also. Elrond zwang sich, ernst zu bleiben. „Das ist nicht die Gruppe, die Ihr Euch vorgestellt habt."

„Ich dachte eher an Erebion, den wir mitnehmen müssen und ungefähr einhundert bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Arenai, möglicherweise auch mehr." Ihr war todernst damit. „Vielleicht noch einige Pferde, wobei Hivia wohl einen Anfall bei dem Gedanken bekommt, wo wir mit ihnen hinwollen."

„Sie wären auch kaum hilfreich."

„Meint Ihr?" 

„Geht man davon aus, das dies eine Suchaktion und nicht ein erster Angriff auf die Festung sein soll, schon."  

„Außerdem ist es wohl auch kaum nur meine Entscheidung." Sie seufzte unwillkürlich. Auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zeichneten die Reflektionen des Wasser helle Muster, die es wie eine lichterfüllte, ernste Maske aus Opalen und Marmor aussehen ließen. „Wen würdet Ihr auf diese Reise schicken?"

„Erebion natürlich." Er gab sich den Anschein, über die Namen nachzudenken. Tatsächlich jedoch verfolgten ihn die Bilder der Gruppe seit Wochen schon. Selbst wenn er aus freien Stücken den ein oder anderen nicht gewählt hätte, so hatte er sich seinen inneren Bilder schon lange nicht mehr verschlossen. Es führte nur zu Unheil, den Weg nicht zu betreten, der sich vor einem auftat. „Melja, der als einziger je den Amon Naith betreten hat. Elcaran, der auf Andoris achten wird. Ihr wärt dabei, Haldir und Iven, der sich nicht aufhalten lassen wird, ihm zu folgen."

Außer ihr selbst fand wohl keiner der Vorgeschlagenen ihre ungeteilte Zustimmung, am allerwenigsten Andoris. „An Eurer Stelle würde ich wahrscheinlich ähnlich wählen", sagte sie gleichwohl mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Nur Andoris käme nicht vor. Ich könnte an seiner Stelle Drangar mitnehmen."

„Es würde ihn töten."

„So sicher seid Ihr Euch." Noch immer löste sie nicht den Blick von den Booten und der schimmernden Wasserfläche. „Könnt Ihr mir auch sagen, ob sie alle es überleben werden?"

Das konnte er nicht und selbst wenn, hätte er es nicht getan.  

„Vergesst die Frage." Endlich wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu, seltsame Erheiterung hatte ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge gezaubert. „Wisst Ihr, was wirklich komisch an dieser ganzen Sache ist?"

Nein, er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen, denn wenn Ayla etwas amüsierte, dann war es mit Sicherheit geeignet, ihn bis ins Mark zu erschüttern. Widerstrebend hob er die Brauen.

„Seht Ihr dieses ganze Wasser?" Mit einer ausgreifenden Geste deutete sie auf den Flusslauf. „Ich kann überhaupt nicht schwimmen. Kein Arenai kann das."

***

Mit einem lauten Knall stellte Haldir den silbernen Weinpokal auf dem Tisch ab. „Sie kann nicht schwimmen?"

Immerhin hatte Elrond einige Stunden Zeit gehabt, sich mit diesem doch recht merkwürdigen Umstand vertraut zu machen, deswegen blieb er jetzt relativ gelassen. Der Waldelbe hingegen konnte sich noch nicht recht entscheiden, ob er entsetzt sein oder lauthals lachen sollte. Für Letzteres war angesichts ihrer Lage wohl die Zeit noch nicht reif. In einigen Jahren vielleicht, wenn sie das alles glücklich überstanden hätten und in Gildannas großer Halle zusammen säßen. 

„Möglicherweise sollten sie so davon abgehalten werden, Arenor irgendwann doch zu verlassen", sagte Elrond. „Allerdings wundert es mich, dass sie auf ihren zahllosen Traumwanderungen nie in die Verlegenheit kamen, diese Fertigkeit zu beherrschen."

Haldir stand offenbar nicht der Sinn danach, Überlegungen über den Grund anzustellen. Er war aufgestanden und hatte eine unruhige Wanderung durch Elronds Gemach begonnen. „Wir werden Tage, vielleicht Wochen in diesen Booten unterwegs sein. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie irgendwann über Bord geht, ist mehr als groß." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Hast du dir jemals ihre Kleidung genauer angesehen? Gestern Abend trug sie eine Weste, die mit Metallringen gepanzert war und das bei einem Abendessen unter Freunden! Wenn die Arenai in den Kampf ziehen, haben sie mehr Metall am Körper als Stoff. Sie wird versinken wie ein Stein!"

Der Gedanke war Elrond auch schon gekommen. Allerdings hatte er mehr Vertrauen darin, dass Ayla erstens so klug sein würde, jegliches Risiko so weit wie möglich zu vermeiden und zweitens genug Elben in der Nähe waren, die sie wieder an Land ziehen konnten. Was die Schwimmfertigkeiten der anderen Teilnehmer der Suche anging, hatte er allerdings ebenso seine Zweifel. Dies Haldir mitzuteilen, würde den Waldelb wohl endgültig in Rage bringen.

„Ich hätte sie in Gildanna fast ertränkt." Haldir stoppte seine Wanderung. „Wenn sie nur einen halben Kopf kleiner wäre, hätte ich sie tatsächlich in deinem Baderaum ertränkt."

„Wohl kaum unter deinen Augen."

Haldir gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich, der von Zustimmung bis Ärger so ziemlich alles bedeuten konnte und setzte sich wieder. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln tat er die Angelegenheit dann fürs erste ab, stattdessen deutete er auf das kostbare Mitbringsel, das er bei seiner Ankunft zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Es war eine ovale Silberschale auf einem breiten, kurzen Fuß, die mit einem flachen Deckel versehen war. Ornamente von Blumen und Tieren schmückten das kleine Kunstwerk.

„Ich wollte dich um deine Vermittlung bitten, Elrond. Es ist Arenai-Angelegenheit und ich befürchte, hier wurde aus gutem Sinn heraus großer Ärger heraufbeschworen."

Ahnungslos berührte Elrond die filigranen Muster, um fast augenblicklich unter dem Schmerz der gefangenen Seele darin zurückzuzucken. Ärger wallte in ihm auf und fand sich auch in den fragenden Blick, den er Haldir zugedachte. 

„Ich wusste es bis vor wenigen Stunden selbst nicht", antwortete Haldir. „Elcaran kam damit zu mir. Offenbar konnte Andoris den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ein Freund die letzte Ruhe auf Escalonde finden sollte und blieb bei ihm, bis er verging. Weder Elcaran noch Gilawan haben sein Verhalten gut geheißen, doch abhalten konnten oder wollten sie ihn auch nicht."

„Es war die Entscheidung aller Arenai, die dort zugegen waren. Wie wenig Respekt hat Andoris vor ihren Wünschen, dass er dieses Unheil anrichten konnte?" 

Schon die Existenz dieser Silberschale war ein Frevel. Elrond verspürte nicht wenig Lust, Andoris selbst damit zu Ayla zu schicken und ihn auch ganz allein den gerechtfertigten Zorn ertragen zu lassen, den sie nach dieser Enthüllung empfinden würde. Nur der Gedanke, wieviel Schmerz es ihr gleichzeitig bereiten würde, hielt ihn davon ab, diese Aufgabe dem unerfahrenen Hitzkopf zu überlassen. 

Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, beauftragte er einen Bediensteten, den Aufenthaltsort der Schildmeisterin herauszufinden. In den Stallungen, lautete bald darauf die Nachricht, die Elrond noch weniger erfreute, denn dies bedeutete, dass die Pferdeherrin bei ihr sein würde, deren Reaktion er mit einem Alptraum gleichsetzte. Hivias ungezügeltes Temperament würde dem Anlass wahrscheinlich kaum gerecht werden. Doch wenigstens besaß Haldir Anstand genug, ihn zu begleiten. Leicht fiel es ihm sicherlich nicht, das merkte man schon an der Art, wie er die Schale wieder in das schwarze Samttuch einschlug, in der er sie zuvor gebracht hatte und sie dann neben Elrond her zu den Stallungen trug. 

Natürlich war Hivia dort anzutreffen. Eifrig sortierte sie einen Stapel leichter Reitdecken, von denen einige wohl ihr Missfallen erregten, denn sie landeten nach kurzer Betrachtung auf dem steinernen, blank gefegten Boden zwischen den beiden Reihen breiter, lichter Boxen, in denen die Edelsten der Bremdal-Pferde vor sich hindösten. 

Ayla saß auf einem Strohballen neben der Eingangstür, den Rücken an die Stallwand gelehnt und wirkte kaum weniger schläfrig wie die Pferde. Genauso schnell erwachte jedoch auch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als die beiden Männer mit ernster Miene den Stall betraten.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Lord Elrond?"

Von einem kurzen Zusammenzucken abgesehen fuhr Hivia mit ihrer Beschäftigung fort, jetzt noch mehr auf die Decken konzentriert. Elrond konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es auch dabei beließ.

„Nicht von der üblichen Art." Schon als er dies sagte, erhob sie sich. Wachsam schweifte ihr Blick von ihm zu Haldir und dann zu dem verborgenen Gegenstand in dessen Händen. Es gab keinen Weg, die Angelegenheit zu beschönigen oder hinauszuzögern. „Andoris glaubte, dass Boyar seinen Weg nach Arenor finden müsste und barg seine Überreste, um dies zu vollbringen."

Mehr Worte waren nicht mehr nötig. Verstehen glitt wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht, im Hintergrund gab Hivia einen erstickten Laut von sich, die Decke, die sie gerade hielt, entglitt ihren Händen.

„Da drin?" Die Geste, mit der Ayla auf das Bündel in Haldirs Händen deutete, war kraftlos. „Eingefangen wie einen Vogel?"

„Er wusste es nicht besser", sagte Elrond und die Worte kamen ihm bitter über die Lippen, denn sie trafen die Wahrheit nicht im Ansatz. Der junge Narr hatte es sogar genau gewusst, anders ließ sich nicht erklären, dass er sich erst jetzt über Vermittlung von Elcaran an Haldir gewandt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn der Mut verlassen oder sein Verstand arbeitete wieder und sagte ihm, dass die Arenai ihre Gründe hatten, einen ihrer hochrangigen Krieger im Tode nicht anzutasten.  Keine Behältnis, und mochte es auch noch so prächtig sein, war geeignet, daran etwas zu ändern. 

Die Stille zog sich. Selbst von den Pferden kam kein Geräusch, nur vorwurfsvolle Blicke, als verstünden sie genau, was vor sich ging. Schließlich holte Ayla tief Luft. „Hivia, ich werde Glormir brauchen. Bring ihn vor das Hauptportal, ich werde gleich dort sein."

Sie hatte kaum den Stall verlassen, da ertönte schon eine ganze Reihe knapper Befehle von Hivia. Ihre Helfer erschienen wie her gezaubert und hektische Betriebsamkeit brach aus.

„Wie konntet Ihr das zulassen?" fuhr Hivia die beiden Elben an. „Boyar starb vor drei Wochen. Er sollte schon längst den Weg gefunden haben, doch Ihr habt ihn gefangen. Wenn seine Seele sich nun verloren hat und die Erinnerung an den Weg dahin ist, wird er niemals seinen Frieden finden."

„Wir werden tun, was wir können", sagte Elrond. „Niemand wollte ihm schaden, Hivia."

Einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie ihn anschreien, doch dann schüttelte sie nur resignierend den Kopf. „Das weiß ich auch. Andoris war Boyars Freund, doch Ayla stand ihm näher als ihrem eigenen Vater. Sie hätte ihn niemals auf Escalonde gelassen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, das es so sein muss. Andoris hätte mehr Vertrauen in sie haben sollen. Nun, vielleicht ist er einfach noch zu jung."

Worte, in denen bereits die Vergebung für den jungen Elb mitklang. Vergessen war ihre Unvernunft in den Sternenbergen, Elrond fühlte, wie in ihm der Respekt für diese Arenai wuchs, deren Herz so groß war, dass es die ganze Welt mit all ihren Fehlern aufzunehmen fähig war. 

„Was seht Ihr mich so an?" erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch. „Und warum steht Ihr hier eigentlich noch? So könnt Ihr nicht mit uns reiten und das werdet Ihr tun, so wahr ich die Herrin von Bremdal bin. Denn wenn es nicht gelingt, bin ich nicht die Richtige, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, die über ihr Herz kommen wird."

Der Weg führte sie in die Wälder. Dies hatte Elrond schon erkannt, als Ayla in braun-grüner Jagdkleidung das Hauptportal verlassen hatte. Wenn es sie wunderte, statt ihres eigenen Pferdes noch die der beiden Elben und das Hivias vorzufinden, so nahm sie es ebenso wortlos hin wie sie auch in den nächsten Stunden in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken den Weg nach Osten vorgab. Erst als sie Ithuris erreichten, bog sie vom Langen Weg ab in Richtung Norden, tief hinein in den Wald und fernab der befestigten Wege. Sie ritten langsam aber gleichmäßig bis in die Nacht hinein, begleitet von den Demothian, aufmerksam beobachtet auch von den Wächtern des Waldelbenvolkes, deren Gegenwart Elrond zwar spürte, die sich jedoch nicht zeigten. 

Hivia schien das Ziel zu erkennen, denn einige Male seufzte sie bekümmert und je weiter sie kamen, desto öfter wischte sie verstohlen über ihre Augen, die schon eine ganze Zeit bedenklich von Tränen schimmerten.

Schließlich brachte Ayla ihr Pferd am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung zu Stehen. Es war ein verzauberter Ort inmitten der Mellyrn, umrandet von kniehohen Farnen, deren Blätter sich wie tiefgrüne Federn zu den Seiten neigten und bedeckt mit einem duftenden Teppich aus unzähligen Niphedril, die im Mondlicht wie silberne Glöckchen schimmerten. Genau in der Mitte stand ein einzelner rosa-grauer Granitfindling, auf dessen flacher Kuppe eine ganze Reihe winziger silberner Tierfiguren aufgestellt waren.

Ayla wandte sich zu Haldir, der die Schale mit Boyars Überresten von dem Tuch befreit hatte und ihr nun entgegenhielt. Einen Atemzug zögerte sie noch, dann schlossen sich ihre Hände vorsichtig um das kostbare Gefäß und sie betrat alleine die Lichtung, selbst die Demothian folgten ihr nicht. Genau vor dem Findling blieb sie stehen und setzte die Schale zwischen den Figuren wieder ab, um dann in absoluter Bewegungslosigkeit zu verharren.

„Oromes Dank", erhielt Elrond die Erklärung durch Haldir, dessen Augen unverwandt auf Ayla gerichtet waren. „Der Ort ist Arenai. Cimriel zeigte ihn mir kurz nach meiner Ankunft. Wir kennen, betreten ihn jedoch niemals.  Es heißt, hierher kamen die Jäger der Arenai schon, bevor der erste Elb einen Fuß auf die Insel setzte, um Orome für ihr Jagdglück zu danken und Varda um Verzeihung zu bitten, dass Blut vergossen wurde."

Sie hatte gut gewählt, befand Elrond. Wenn es einen Platz gab, der Boyar vertraut gewesen war, dann sicherlich dieser. 

Ayla schien auf irgend etwas zu warten, denn noch immer war die Schale verschlossen. Elrond sah fragend zu Hivia, die so still und bewegungslos war, wie er es ihr noch vor wenigen Stunden niemals zugetraut hätte. 

„Mit dem ersten Licht des Tages", flüsterte sie. Als ob die Worte ihre Selbstbeherrschung eingerissen hätten, ließen sich die unterdrückten Tränen auch nicht mehr von einem Blinzeln zurückhalten und zeichneten glitzernde Linien auf ihrem blassen Gesicht. 

Ihr Schmerz entsprang einer so reinen Quelle des Mitgefühls, dass es sein Herz berührte wie schon lange nichts mehr. Elrond legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich, bevor sie noch vor lauter Kummer auf die Knie sinken würde.

Über der Lichtung kündete das aufsteigende Zwielicht an den Rändern des Himmels die nahe Ankunft eines neuen Tages. Die Sterne verblassten und ein rötlicher Schimmer stieg im Osten über den Mallorn-Kronen auf. Es war der Moment, in dem Ayla langsam die Silberschale öffnete, den Deckel sorgfältig daneben legte und dann etwas zurücktrat.

Rot und Gold überzog den Himmel, um einen unglaublich schönen Sommertag anzukündigen. Wo die noch milden Sonnenstrahlen die Lichtung trafen, schimmerte der Morgentau auf, bevor er einen Teppich aus feinem Dunst über die Niphedril legte. Der Tag erwachte mit all seinem Leben, doch nichts dergleichen wollte mit den letzten Erinnerungen an Boyars Existenz in der Silberschale geschehen. Untröstlich vergrub Hivia ihr Gesicht an Elronds Brust. Ihr leises Schluchzen war das einzige Geräusch an diesem Ort, nicht einmal die Vögel gaben einen Laut von sich.

„Das ist selbst für sie zuviel. Nienna mag mir beistehen", murmelte Haldir, bevor er mit finsterer Miene und entschlossenen Schritten die Lichtung durchquerte, um die Arenai wohl notfalls mit Gewalt von diesem Ort wegzuholen. 

Der Waldelb hatte sie gerade erst erreicht und seine Hände um ihre Schultern gelegt, als auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung ein ungewöhnlich großer Petai-Hirsch das Unterholz verließ. Das Tier zeigte keinerlei Furcht. Völlig ruhig betrachtete es die zweibeinigen Wesen vor ihm, hob leicht den Kopf und nahm durch seine schwarzglänzenden Nüstern ihre Witterung auf, die ihm von einem nun ebenfalls aufkommenden Windhauch zugetragen wurde. 

Erleichterung erfüllte Elrond, kaum erfassten seine Sinne die wahre Natur ihres vierbeinigen Zuschauers und er verbeugte sich im Stillen vor dessen strahlenden Wesen. 

„Sieh es dir an", sagte er leise zu Hivia. „Boyar wird große Ehre zuteil."

Der Windhauch fuhr in die Silberschale und nahm den glitzernden Staub auf, breitete ihn zu einer goldfarbenen Wolke aus und trug sie mit sich, bis er den Petai erreichte. Dort fing sie sich zwischen den mächtigen flaumbedeckten Geweihschaufeln, die glitzernden Partikel tanzten eine Weile umher und ließen sich dann darauf nieder, bis sie das Geweih mit einer goldenen Schicht bedeckten. Den Petai-Hirsch schien das nicht zu stören. Beinahe milde amüsiert war sein Blick zu Elrond, bevor er sich ruhig umdrehte und in den Tiefen Ithuris' verschwand. 

Das Schauspiel hatte ihn so gefesselt, dass Elrond doch überrascht von dem Anblick war, der sich ihm nun auf der Lichtung bot. Ayla hockte auf dem Boden, blasser als üblich und leicht benommen, so unsicher, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Neben ihr kniete der Waldelbe, eine Hand noch an ihrem Ellbogen und redete sehr leise auf sie ein.

Sie machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und erwiderte etwas ebenso leise, begleitet von einem aufkommenden Lächeln, das seine Erwiderung auf Haldirs vorher so ernsten Zügen fand. Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Füße. Noch etwas unsicher stakste sie neben ihm her, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Habt Ihr das alles verstehen können?" wunderte sich Hivia, die mit einem verlegenen Schniefen von ihm abgerückt war.

„Das meiste schon." Elrond betrachtete gedankenverloren den nassen Fleck, den Hivias zahlreiche Tränen auf seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatten. Das meiste, aber nicht alles. Der Rest würde sich finden, so erstaunlich es auch war.

Tbc

@Shelley: 10 fehlen noch. Zusammengesetzt ist der Name aus ‚allein' und ‚Sohn'. Sehr frei übersetzt...hüstel...kommt dann ‚Sohn der Einsamkeit' heraus. Ist er nun eine Drama-Queen oder nicht?

@Amèlie: Arenorische Innenarchitektur. Hm, also erst mal alles raus, am besten einfach über den Balkon werfen. Dann die Wände grau streichen, Obstkisten rein, ein paar Weinflaschen mit Kerzen drin und bloß keine Heizung. Haldir hätte seine wahre Freude.

@MysticGirl: Ein Balrog im Kopf? Kommt entweder von zuviel Wein aus Thranduils Weinkeller oder Kontakt mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. Beides nicht sehr erfreulich. Aufhören mit den Andeutungen über Ayla und Haldir, die Autorin fühlt sich unter Druck gesetzt *Sitzt über den letzten Kapiteln und grübelt*. 

Haldir und Ayla sehen sich an. Haldir: Das ist nicht ihr ernst!

Ayla: Keine Ahnung. Sie ist im Weihnachtsstress.

Haldir: Schlag mich. Sonst denkt sie noch, wir verstehen uns zu gut.


	13. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, ist alles nur geliehen und wird ohne Profit zurückgegeben.

**13. Kapitel**

Dies war kein Platz für ihn, ganz sicher nicht. Er gehörte nicht zwischen diese großen, schönen Wesen, die sich mit so großer Leichtigkeit bewegten und Schwerter bei sich führten, die fast die Länge eines Nimjind hatten. So unterschiedlich wie die drei waren, mit denen er nun seit einer Woche das Boot teilte, so ähnlich waren sie sich doch in ihrer ganzen Pracht und geheimnisvollen Macht, die jeder Blick ihrer Augen verriet. Es war atemberaubend und gleichzeitig vernichtend, sie um sich zu haben. Jede ihrer Gesten und war es auch nur die Art, wie sie den Kopf einander im Gespräch zuwendeten, besaß so viel angeborene Eleganz, dass Iven sich wie ein Holzklotz fühlte. Am schlimmsten war für ihn, wenn ihn der durchdringende Blick ihrer Augen traf. Nichts konnte vor ihm verborgen werden, so alt und wissend betrachteten sie diese unvollkommene Welt.

„Du wirkst nicht sehr glücklich, junger Iven." Der, den sie Erebion nannten, war aus der stillen Haltung erwacht, in der er die letzten Stunden im Bug des Schiffes verharrt und unverwandt auf die spiegelnde Fläche des unterirdischen Flusses geschaut hatte. Jetzt hatte er ihn leicht mit dem Finger berührt, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Als ob Iven seit ihrem Aufbruch etwas anderes getan hatte, als seine drei Begleiter zu beobachten, zu bewundern und sie auch etwas zu fürchten. „Immer noch seekrank?"

Hastig schüttelte Iven den Kopf. Röte stieg in seine Wangen und dies ärgerte ihn. Noch etwas, das seine Unzulänglichkeit bewies. Keiner der anderen hatte auf die Bootsfahrt in den ersten Tagen mit dem gleichen grauenhaften Unwohlsein reagiert wie er. „Es geht nun. Das Kraut, das Elcaran mir gab, hat das schlechte Gefühl vertrieben. Ich hätte es schon eher zu mir nehmen sollen."

„Wovor hattest du Angst?" fragte Erebion sanft.

Wie sollte er ausgerechnet ihm die Furcht erklären, die ihm bei allem überfiel, was das Zeichen dieser Elben in sich trug? So unglaublich war ihre Art, dass er befürchtete, es könnte ihn, den Nimjind, innerlich versengen.

„Ah, ich verstehe schon", lächelte Erebion, der sicherlich sogar der Edelste von ihnen war. Ausgenommen natürlich Lord Elrond, dessen offenkundige Weisheit Iven so tief beeindruckt hatte wie nichts zuvor in seinem Leben. „Du solltest dich ein wenig fassen, Iven. Teil dieser Gruppe bist du nun und wir werden dich brauchen. Elrond hätte dich nicht erwählt, wenn du nicht wichtig für den Rest von uns wärst. Denk darüber nach."

Bevor Iven etwas dazu sagen konnte, erhob er sich und schritt unbeeindruckt von den Bewegungen des Bootes mit der ihm eigenen Leichtigkeit zu den beiden anderen, die im Heck lagerten.

Der Elb hat gut reden, dachte Iven in einem Anflug neuer Verdrießlichkeit. Er war auch nicht der jüngste von sechs Brüdern, die allesamt größer, stärker und viel geschickter darin waren, Werkzeuge herzustellen, den Boden zu bearbeiten und Fische aus der Brandung zu ziehen. 

Nicht einmal zum Kampf hatte er getaugt, sonst hätte ihn sein Vater wohl kaum mit Frauen und Kindern schon Richtung Taurhoss geschickt, als der Kampf gegen die Drakan bevorstand. Selbst diese Aufgabe war ihm misslungen und allesamt waren sie in die Hände der Sklavenfänger geraten. Jetzt war nur er noch am Leben und seine Brüder tot. 

Das gramerfüllte Gesicht Beldoins stand ihm immer noch vor Augen, als er mit den Breill den Grimmigen Wald endlich erreicht hatte. Schweigend hatte er zugehört, wie Iven ihm von den schönen Wesen erzählt hatte, die ihn und die anderen befreit und auch für sie gekämpft hatten. Nach dem Warum hatte er gar nicht gefragt. Was hätte ihm Iven auch antworten sollen? So ganz verstand er es immer noch nicht. Behütet von den Göttern lebten sie auf ihrer Lichtinsel, unbehelligt von Krankheit und Alter, umgeben von so vielen schönen Dingen, dass er sich daran kaum sattsehen konnte. 

„Träumst du?"

Iven schrak aus seinen Überlegungen, neue Röte ergoss sich über sein Gesicht, als ihm aufging, dass sie bereits angelegt hatten für die nächtliche Rast und die Arenai ihn nun vom felsigen Ufer aus abwartend ansah. Er murmelte irgendeine Entschuldigung und kletterte mühsam aus dem Boot, das nicht für Wesen seiner Körpergröße geschaffen war. Alle anderen waren bereits dabei, das Lager zu bereiten. 

So wie jeden Abend hatte sie dieser unheimliche Wassergeist, der gelegentlich seinen Kopf aus den Fluten erhob, an eine breite Uferstelle geführt, damit sie rasten und sich etwas bewegen konnten. Nicht, dass die Elben jemals schliefen, mit offenen Augen saßen sie still da. Die Dinge, die sie erblickten, mussten jenseits seiner Vorstellung sein, so mild und leuchtend wurden ihre Gesichter. 

Wenigstens Melja brauchte den Schlaf und Ayla wohl auch, selbst wenn er sie seit ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr so erschöpft erlebt hatte wie noch in Taurhoss. Sehr ernst war sie gewesen in den Stunden, die sie bei dem Lei und seinem Vater gesessen und mit ihnen über Escalondes Schicksal geredet hatte. Müde in ihren Bewegungen, kein Lächeln war jemals über ihre blassen Züge gewandert. Gefürchtet hatte er sich vor ihr und war innerlich erzittert, weil sein Vater ihn mit ihr losschickte, diese lichtübergossene Insel aufzusuchen, um dem zu danken, der sein Leben und das der anderen gerettet hatte. Nun, die Furcht war vergangen. Sie war ihm immer noch die liebere Gesellschaft als Haldir von Ithuris, den er nun gar nicht verstand. 

„Ich nehme Iven mit."

Die Erwähnung seines Namens ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Ayla stand mit einer entzündeten Fackel neben einem Durchgang im Fels und winkte ihm zu. Offenbar wollte sie erkunden, wohin er führte und die anderen schienen nichts dagegen zu haben. Hastig lief er zu ihr, seine Furcht vor dieser Erkundung wollte er sich doch nicht anmerken lassen. 

Es wunderte ihn, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn mitnahm. Meistens war der Lagerplatz geschützt, aber dreimal schon waren sie an Ufern gelandet, an denen solche Höhlen abgingen und jedes Mal war einer der Elben es gewesen, der sie begleitete. Zum Glück war niemals Haldir dabei gewesen, denn dann hätte er sich ihnen anschließen müssen. Sein Vater hatte ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, dass alle Nimjind tief in der Schuld dieses Elben standen - er, der König, wohl am allermeisten, da er seinen einzigen noch lebenden Sohn gerettet hatte. Ein treuer Gefolgsmann sollte er ihm sein. Gut möglich, dass Beldoin nicht geahnt hatte, zu welchem Abenteuer Haldir aufbrechen würde, denn sonst hätte er diese Verantwortung kaum Iven aufgebürdet.

Ayla ging langsam durch den breiten Felsentunnel, die Fackel genug erhoben, dass ihr Licht ihnen weit vorausschien. Trotzdem hatte Iven Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Ihre Beine waren um einiges länger als die Seinen, auch konnte sie wohl weiter sehen trotz des Halbdunkels, denn ihre Schritte waren immer sicher. Iven hingegen stolperte fortwährend über Steine und Unebenheiten, auch sein neues Schwert war ihm im Weg. 

Eine sehr schöne Waffe, wie er eingestand, geformt wie die der Elben, nur sehr viel kleiner. Lord Elrond hatte es ihm vor seiner Abreise geschenkt, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf den Lippen und das Versprechen von Zuversicht in seinen unergründlichen Augen. Viel bewirken würde die Waffe in seiner Hand wohl nicht, zu wenig hatte er sich immer für diese Kunst interessiert. 

Er musste laut aufgeseufzt haben, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit wechselte von ihrem Weg zu ihm. Im Schein der Fackel wechselten ihre sonst silbrig-grauen Augen zu einem seltsamen Goldton. „Ist dir meine Gesellschaft so unangenehm, Iven?"

_Auch das noch!_ „So war es nicht gemeint, Herrin."

„Wie dann?" 

Jetzt ging sie zum Glück etwas langsamer und er war nicht mehr so atemlos. „Ich bin niemandem hier eine große Hilfe."

„Bislang waren wir nur in den Booten unterwegs. Da lässt es sich schlecht sagen, wer später eine Hilfe sein wird."

„Bah", machte er resigniert. „Ich bin kein Kämpfer wie meine toten Brüder, nicht einmal ein guter Bauer. Mein Vater hadert damit, dass nur ich überlebt habe."

„Natürlich", nickte sie. „Er hat fünf Söhne verloren und sein Volk geht in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Du bist der jüngste und der, der ihm am meisten am Herzen liegt."

„Da irrst du dich aber, Herrin."

Verwundert hob sie die dunklen, feingeschwungenen Brauen. „So sagte er aber zu mir. Sein jüngster bist du, der klügste von allen. Du sollst gut Streit schlichten können und sehr viel gelesen haben."

Sie musste sich irren oder sie wollte einfach nur nett zu ihm sein. Allerdings hatte er bislang nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Schildmeisterin zu Nettigkeiten neigte. Eher im Gegenteil, schroff war sie oft. „Doch was nützt es mir, Herrin? Mein Volk braucht einen starken König so wie mein Vater einer ist."

„Zuerst braucht es immer einen klugen König", korrigierte sie ihn mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln, das diesmal sogar ihre Augen erreichte. „Ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater es bedauert, dass ausgerechnet du überlebt hast. König Beldoin erinnert mich sehr an Agir, meinen eigenen Vater. Es sind wohl beides keine Männer, die ihr Herz zur Schau tragen, doch das heißt nicht, dass sie keines haben."

„So wie bei dir." Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, denn sie war stehen geblieben und sah ihn verblüfft an. Er hatte sie beleidigt, sie würde ihn umbringen. Nun, vielleicht nicht sofort, aber trotzdem wich er vorsichtshalber gegen die Tunnelwand zurück.

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte sie plötzlich und winkte ihn wieder heran. „Ich sollte mich nicht beschweren, denke ich. Bislang habe ich dir schließlich kaum Glück gebracht. Hätte ich Haldirs Entscheidung nicht so überschwänglich gelobt, könntest du jetzt gemütlich vor einem Cronn-Feuer in Taurhoss sitzen, nicht wahr?"

Zögernd folgte er ihr weiter in den Tunnel hinein. Nach einer Weile eröffnete sich vor ihnen eine niedrige Höhle, knochentrocken war die Luft und sehr kalt. Ayla sah sich aufmerksam um, bevor sie zufrieden nickte. 

„Kein weiterer Ausgang, der groß genug für einen Feind wäre. Ich denke, wir können heute Nacht beruhigt schlafen. Lass uns zurückgehen, Iven. Ich bin sicher, Melja hat bereits irgendetwas für euch auf dem Feuer zubereitet. Lembas scheint einem escalondischen Gaumen nicht sehr zu munden."

Er verzog das Gesicht. Das Elben-Brot mochte wundersam sättigen, aber es war nichts wirklich Herzhaftes. Nur auf einer Ecke sollte man herumkauen und sich dann den Rest des Tages damit zufrieden geben. Wo blieben denn da der Genuss an den Erzeugnissen des Landes und die frohe Stimmung? 

Dabei konnten die Elben auch ganz anders, das hatte er jedenfalls bei den Zusammenkünften im großen Saal in Arengard festgestellt. Doch das lag nun wie in einem anderen Leben hinter ihm. Ein Lagerfeuer wartete auf ihn, ein hartes Nachtlager und die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Tag in diesen schwankenden Nussschalen. 

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihm, als er ihr folgen wollte. Es war so vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, sondern unruhig den Kopf hin und her drehte. 

„Iven?" Ayla, die bereits den Tunnel betreten hatte, kam nun wieder zurück. Langsam zog sie ihr Schwert und hielt die Fackel in die Höhle hinein. „Was hast du?"

Ein süßes Verlangen zog ihn weiter. Aylas Warnung ignorierend wanderte er herum, bis er an eine Stelle kam, an der das Verlangen übermächtig wurde. Eifrig und eigentlich von sich selbst überrascht wischte er mit den Fingern über eine Stelle an der Höhlenwand, die sich gar nicht von den anderen unterschied. Ein entzückter Laut, der nur aus seinem Munde stammen konnte, hallte von den Wänden wieder, kaum erschien unter der dicken Staubschicht ein weißer, trüber Stein von der Größe eines Vogeleies. Im gleichen Moment erwachte er aus seiner Faszination, atemlos noch, aber auch völlig verwirrt.

„Sieh an", erklang Aylas amüsierte Stimme. „Deine Abstammung kannst du wirklich nicht verleugnen."

Er fuhr zu ihr herum. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sie zog ihren furchterregenden Dolch aus dem Gürtel und stocherte solange an dem halb eingebetteten Stein herum, bis er sich löste. „Nimm ihn nur, Iven, es ist ein Diamant. Ungeschliffen noch, aber ein ausgesprochen schönes Exemplar."

„Was meinst du mit meiner Abstammung?" beharrte er.

„Du bist ein Zwerg, Iven. Auf Mittelerde, wurde mir erzählt, lebt deinesgleichen in riesigen unterirdischen Minen und schürft nach Edelmetallen und Juwelen." Sie nahm den Diamanten und warf ihn ihm zu. „Wenn wir zurück sind, können wir ihn in deinen Schwertgriff einarbeiten lassen. Das wäre doch ein schönes Andenken."

„Ich weiß nicht", zögerte er, obwohl sich der Stein gut anfühlte, als er ihn nun in seine Gürteltasche steckte. Außerdem war es eine reizvolle Vorstellung, auch einen solchen Schmuck an seinem Schwertgriff zu haben, so wie er sich an Aylas fand. „Bei uns sind Juwelen nicht gern gesehen. Die Alten sagen, sie haben unser Unglück erst herauf beschworen. Es soll nur Schlechtes an ihnen sein."

„Ein Edelstein selber kann nicht schlecht sein", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Es ist nur ein Stein, Iven, der im Dunkel der Erde liegt und kein eigenes Wesen hat. Das Unglück der Zwerge wurde durch ihre Gier verursacht. Solange du also nicht gierig wirst, sind es einfach nur hübsche Verzierungen." Auf einmal zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Allerdings sollten wir das hier lieber für uns behalten. Haldir hat keine sehr hohe Meinung von den Zwergen Mittelerdes und wir müssen ihn schließlich nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass du wohl ihre alten Gaben geerbt hast."

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er leise. Haldirs Zorn wollte er nun gar nicht auf sich ziehen. Es reichte schon, dass der Herr von Ithuris ihn oft genug wie ein lästiges Insekt betrachtete, bei dem er sich noch nicht recht entscheiden konnte, ob er es ignorieren oder einfach zerquetschen sollte. „Er hasst mich."

„Nur ein bisschen", schmunzelte sie. „Und auch nicht wirklich ernstlich. Ich denke, wenn er jemanden tatsächlich hasst, ist dessen Leben kaum noch etwas wert."

„Danke, Schildmeisterin, das beruhigt mich nicht gerade."

„Du nimmst ihn zu ernst, Iven, fast so ernst wie er sich selbst."

„Ich kann doch nicht mit ihm streiten."

„Nein, das würde ich dir auch nicht empfehlen." Sie hielt wieder an und wandte sich ihm zu. „Haldir von Ithuris ist weder ungerecht noch grausam, überheblich vielleicht, doch das kannst du ihm ruhig nachsehen. Weißt du, wie alt er ist?"

Er schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Über das Alter seiner Begleiter hatte er schon viel nachgedacht. Ausgenommen Melja war Andoris wohl der Jüngste und Erebion der Älteste, doch bei den anderen war er sich nicht sicher. 

„Über dreitausend Jahre", sagte sie. „Man verliert ein bisschen den Kontakt zu denen, die ihr Leben noch in jedem einzelnen Jahr zählen. Mir geht es kaum anders. Außerdem hat unser Waldelb eine Menge Dinge erlebt und nicht alle davon waren angenehm."

Iven ertappte sich selbst dabei, ein Gesicht wie ein luftschnappender Fisch zu machen. Hastig schloss er den Mund wieder. Kein Nimjind war je so alt geworden. An die fünfhundert Jahre brachten die Ältesten hinter sich, bevor sie sich endlich von den Mühe Escalondes befreien konnten.

„Ein paar dieser Dinge hatten mit Zwergen aus Mittelerde zu tun", erzählte sie unbeeindruckt weiter. „Deine Verwandten dort sind nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde der Elben. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass nochmals dreitausend Jahre ins Land gehen werden, bis er seine Abneigung überwunden hat, aber ein bisschen Zeit braucht er schon. Bis dahin überlass es einfach mir, mit Haldir zu streiten."

„Ihr beide streitet oft", sagte er vorsichtig, worauf hin sie ihn nur boshaft angrinste.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie bereits das Licht sehen konnten, das vom Lagerfeuer und der spiegelnden Wasserfläche des Flusses stammte. Eine sanfte Stimme erfüllte die Luft mit Worten, die von Liebe und Treue erzählten. Iven mochte die Lieder der Elben und ihre schönen Stimmen, auch wenn ihm die Traurigkeit des Liedes das Herz schwer machte. Ayla lehnte sich an die Tunnelwand und hörte mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf zu, bis das Lied zu Ende war.

„Beren und Luthien", murmelte sie dann sehr leise. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Erebion es lieben würde."

„Er hat eine wunderschöne Stimme", hauchte Iven. „Aber das Lied ist so traurig."

„Die Natur der Elben", sagte sie. „Schön und melancholisch, eine verführerische Mischung."

Verblüfft erkannte er, dass ihr das Lied gefallen hatte. In seiner Erinnerung regte sich jedoch, dass Ayla nie ein gutes Haar an den Elbenliedern ließ und in den vergangenen Tagen waren einige sehr spitze Bemerkungen von ihr gekommen, wann immer es einen ihrer elbischen Begleiter getrieben hatte, die Stimme zu einem Lied zu erheben. Sie schien seine Gedankengänge zu erahnen, denn mit einem mutwilligen Funkeln in den Augen beugte sie sich vor und winkte ihn noch etwas näher heran.

„Dein Geheimnis haben wir ja nun eben ergründet", raunte sie ihm zu. „Dann werde ich dir auch eines von mir verraten, kleiner Freund. Du musst mir jedoch Stillschweigen versprechen."

Eifrig nickte er. Von der großen Frau ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden, war ein besondere Ehre für ihn. Er würde niemals sein Versprechen brechen, schwor er im Stillen.

„Musik war nur eine andere Art von Lärm für mich. Doch vor einigen Tagen ergab sich ein ganz außergewöhnliches Zusammentreffen und ich schied daraus mit einem recht kostbaren Geschenk", sagte sie. „Nicht, dass ich es sofort bemerkte, ich war nur einfach berührt von der Natur des Wesens, das sich uns zeigte und auch etwas benommen. Verstehst du?"

Iven dachte an Elrond. Natürlich verstand er sie.

„In mir selbst erklangen die Gedanken dieses Wesens und sie sagten mir, dass es wohl doch etwas gab, das man mir auf den Weg zu geben vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Du kannst dir denken, um was es sich handelte." 

„Warum willst du nicht, dass es bekannt wird?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

Damit richtete sie sich auf und verließ ihn. Sehr langsam folgte er ihr nun auf das Licht des Lagerfeuers zu. Diese Wesen waren wirklich schwer zu verstehen, ob sie sich nun Elben oder Arenai nannten. 

***

Der nächste Tag brachte nur wenige Stunden nach ihrem Aufbruch eine Überraschung mit sich. Die beiden Boote, die sonst hintereinander dahintrieben, verlangsamten ihre geisterhafte Fahrt und kamen gleichauf. Zwischen ihnen erhob sich bis zur Hüfte die durchscheinende Gestalt des Wassergeistes, der Iven immer noch zu Tode erschreckte.

„Ihr müsst euch jetzt entscheiden", sagte Oryn. „Weiter vorne wird der Fluss so schnell, dass es auch mir mühsam wird, euch sicher durch die erzürnten Fluten meines Kindes zu führen. Die Boote vermag ich schon hindurchzubringen, doch kann es sein, dass sie unterwegs kentern. Wenn ihr es euch zutraut, sie selbst zu steuern und im Falle des Kenterns im Wasser zu verfolgen, setzen wir die Fahrt fort."

„Wie tief ist das Wasser?" fragte Ayla.

„Zu tief", kam die scharfe Antwort von Haldir. „Welche andere Möglichkeit bleibt noch?"

„Ich nehme die Boote mit mir, während ihr die Untiefe umgeht." Oryn machte eine tropfensprühende Handbewegung zum Ufer hin. „Ein Pfad führt recht weit am Ufer entlang."

„Aber nicht den ganzen Weg?" fragte Erebion.

„Nein, er biegt ab hinein in den Fels, doch kommt er hinter den Schnellen wieder zum Fluss zurück."

„Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du weißt, durch welche Gänge und Höhlen er uns führt oder was wir dort finden werden?" Haldir erwartete offenbar gar keine Antwort auf seine Frage. „Wir werden die Untiefen umgehen. Jeder nimmt einen Teil unseres Gepäcks. Sollten die Boote wirklich kentern, bleibt wenigstens unser Proviant trocken. Bring uns zu diesem Weg, Oryn."

Weit ging die Fahrt nicht mehr. In einer sanften Kurve des Flusslaufes legten die Boote im seichten Wasser an und ihre Passagiere machten sich daran, das Gepäck zu verteilen.

„Lass mich das nehmen." Der junge Elb nahm Iven mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ein Bündel mit Lembas aus der Hand und verstaute es in einem großen Stoffbeutel, den er über der Schulter hängen hatte. 

Iven bemerkte mit Bedauern, dass die Boote bereits wieder ablegten. Oryn führte sie wie von Geisterhand wieder in die Mitte des Flusses, während sie selbst sich anschickten, einem schmalen Pfad zu folgen, der am Ufer entlang führte. Langsam stieg er an, bis er einige Meter über der immer unruhigeren Wasserfläche verlief. Es war wohl doch die bessere Entscheidung, die Reise ein Stück zu Fuß fortzusetzen. Weiter vor ihnen erklang bald ein Tosen, das die Nähe der Stromschnellen ankündigte. Die Boote begannen einen unruhigen Tanz in der Strömung und hätten ihre Passagiere wohl gehörig durchgeschüttelt. 

Der Fluss machte eine scharfe Kurve und dahinter schien die Hölle ausgebrochen zu sein. Iven spähte an Ayla vorbei, die vor ihm stehen geblieben war und gleich den anderen die breite Stelle betrachtete, an der sich das Wasser an spitzen, weit aus der Wasserfläche ragenden Felsen brach. Aufgewühlt war die Wasseroberfläche, in Strudel und schaumbedeckte Wellen zerrissen. Die Wände des Tunnels hallten wieder von dem protestierenden Rauschen, mit dem sich der Fluss einen Weg durch die Hindernisse suchte. Ein Ende der Untiefe war nicht auszumachen. Die Boote, die nun scheinbar unkontrolliert durch die Wellen und Strudel schlingerten, hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich und wohl jeder hoffte, dass sie es auch mit Oryns Hilfe überstehen würden.

Sie beobachteten sie, bis sie außer Sicht waren, dann betraten sie den Durchgang, vor dem der Weg endete und tauchten ein in die festen Eingeweide Escalondes, die Oryn ihnen nicht hatte näher beschreiben können, weil dort keines seiner Kinder Zugang hatte. Haldir am Anfang ihres kleinen Zuges hielt eine Fackel und auch Andoris an seinem Ende. Es gab genug Licht, dass Iven seine anfängliche Furcht wieder verlor. Offenbar lauerten keine unbekannten Schrecken auf sie, während sie durch einen breiten Felstunnel marschierten, der wohl parallel zum Fluss verlief, denn noch immer waren die Geräusche des Wasser sehr deutlich zu vernehmen.

Iven hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gebracht, da schwenkte der Weg noch tiefer hinein in den Fels. Sie marschierten weiter, bis vom Fluss nichts mehr zu hören war. Der Tunnel veränderte sich ebenfalls. Immer scharfkantiger wurden die Felsen, an manchen Stellen rückten die Seitenwände so nah zusammen, dass sie sich seitlich durchquetschen mussten. An anderen Stellen verbreiterte er sich, bis er die Form einer kleinen Höhle annahm.

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht", knurrte Melja, als er eine weißliche Ablagerung an einer der Wände untersuchte, die unter seinen Fingern zu einem übelriechenden Pulver zerfiel. 

Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schon, als der Tunnel vor ihnen in eine tiefe, hohe Höhle mündete, deren Decke das Licht der Fackeln nicht erreichte. Haldir hielt an und wartete, bis alle zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. 

„Wir sollten sie nicht gerade durchqueren, an den Wänden haben wir mehr Schutz."

„Außerdem ist nicht sicher, dass der Weg auf der anderen Seite weitergeht", bestätigte Elcaran. 

„Macht sich eigentlich keiner Gedanken um dieses weiße Zeug?" fragte Melja.

Ayla fuhr zu ihm herum. Iven hatte sie noch nie so angespannt gesehen. „Mehr als genug, Melja Levaren."

„Weißt du etwa, was es bedeutet?" fragte der Levarin-Führer.

„Nur eine Ahnung", zischte sie. „Doch wenn sie zutrifft, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden."

„Und sehr still sein", sagte Haldir verärgert. „Jetzt beeilt euch."

Iven wusste noch immer nicht, was alle so beunruhigte, aber er bemühte sich trotzdem, mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. In einem dichten Pulk strebten sie an der rechten Höhlenwand entlang in der Hoffnung, möglichst schnell einen Ausweg zu finden. Die Höhle war jedoch noch größer, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Auch wurde der scharfe Geruch, der die Luft durchzog, immer stärker. Unter ihren Füßen knirschte das festgebackene Pulver, gelegentlich zerplatzte es regelrecht mit einem lauten Geräusch.

Als Iven wieder einmal versehentlich mit seinen Füßen eines dieser seltsamen Gebilde traf und es lauter denn je auseinander spritzte, packte Ayla ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn leicht. 

„Sei vorsichtig, kleiner Freund!" fuhr sie ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme an. „Du wirst sie noch aufwecken."

„Wen?" hauchte er verschüchtert.

„Einen Albtraum", sagte sie. „Die zweitschlimmste Traumwanderung meines ganzen Lebens haben mir diese Biester beschert."

„Still!" kam von vorne der leise, aber unverkennbar scharfe Befehl Haldirs. „Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Es schien fast, als hätte er mit seinen Worten ein Signal gegeben, denn kaum verstummte er, erklang von weit über ihren Köpfen ein merkwürdiges Rascheln. Helle Stimmen wie eine entfernte Schar aufgeregter, kleiner Kinder erfüllten die Luft.

„Renn!" Aylas Hand schloss sich in einem schmerzhaften Griff um Ivens Oberarm. Den anderen ergriff Melja und sie zerrten ihn so grob und schnell mit sich, dass seine Füße kaum noch den Boden berühren konnten. Sie folgten dem sich schnell entfernenden Licht der Fackel, das anzeigte, wo Haldir den Ausgang aus der Höhle wohl entdeckt hatte. Iven wollte gegen die entwürdigende Behandlung protestieren, doch jedes Wort blieb ihm im Munde stecken, kaum schwirrte das erste, rattengroße Tier von oben auf ihn zu. Er sah nur noch ein hässliches, schwarzbepelztes Gesicht, in dem im offenen Fang zwei überaus spitze Zähne darauf warteten, sich in sein Fleisch zu bohren. 

Mit einem ängstlichen Quietschen wich er der Kreatur aus. 

Von überall schossen diese Tiere jetzt auf sie zu, ihre ledernen Flügel strichen unangenehm über die Gesichter der Flüchtenden, kleine, bösartige Krallen verfingen sich in Haaren und Kleidung. Die Arme schützend erhoben liefen sie alle durch den Schwarm, der mehr und mehr in einer stinkenden, weißen Wolke des Pulvers versank, das sie mit ihren Füssen lostraten. Jetzt wusste  Iven auch, was es damit auf sich hatte. Wäre er nicht so gnadenlos mitgezerrt worden, hätte er sich übergeben müssen, noch bevor der erste Atemzug der staubigen Exkremente den Weg in seine Lungen gefunden hatte. 

Ayla hatte nicht einmal ihr Schwert gezogen. Mit der freien Hand schlug sie einfach nach den zahllosen Angreifern, die unter lautem Protestgeschrei gegen die Felswände geschleudert wurden. Für jeden, den sie oder einer der anderen erwischten, schienen ein Dutzend andere nachzukommen. 

Zerzaust und aus Dutzenden kleiner Kratzer blutend flüchteten sie durch den Ausgang. Nur wenige dieser Monster folgten ihnen, während sie zur Sicherheit noch ein ganzes Stück weiter hasteten. Schließlich gab Haldir das Zeichen zum Anhalten und sie kamen außer Atem zum Stehen. Melja, zum Fürchten durch das Blut auf seinem tätowierten Schädel, pflückte mit einem sardonischen Grinsen eine schon leicht benommene Kreatur aus Andoris langen Haaren und drehte ihr kurzerhand den Hals um. 

„Fledermäuse!" Ayla fluchte ausgiebig. „Ich hasse Fledermäuse, auch wenn diese recht winzig waren."

„Die waren so groß wie Ratten", berichtigte Elcaran sie.

„Mag sein." Heftig klopfte die Schildmeisterin die Pulverrückstände aus ihrer Kleidung. „Auf meiner Traumwanderung hatten sie die Größe eines Grauwolfes und weniger waren es auch nicht gerade. Dazu war das hier ein Spaziergang."

„Möchtest du vielleicht wieder zurückgehen?" erkundigte sich Haldir sarkastisch. „Nein? Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir diese Unterhaltung an einem angenehmeren Ort fortsetzen, den Booten vielleicht."

„Vorausgesetzt, sie haben die Stromschnellen überstanden", erinnerte ihn Erebion und fing sich einen verärgerten Blick ihres Anführers ein.

Zum Glück waren die Boote unversehrt und erwarteten sie bereits am Ende des Tunnels, wo sie von Oryn in der noch immer leicht unruhigen Strömung gehalten wurden. Der Wassergeist hatte sich fast ganz aus dem Wasser erhoben und ihnen entgegengespäht. 

„Ihr scheint eine unerfreuliche Begegnung gehabt zu haben", stellte er besorgt fest.

„Fledermäuse", antwortete Haldir.

„Eher Ratten", sagte Elcaran.

Der Herr von Ithuris murmelte einige Worte in einer Sprache, die Iven noch nicht kannte.

„Wie es auch sei", sagte Erebion. „Wenn du wieder jemanden hierher führst, kannst du ihn jedenfalls vorwarnen."

Alle waren sie diesmal froh, wieder in den Booten zu sein und sich in der Flussmitte in relativer Sicherheit zu bewegen. Es gab ihnen Zeit, die kleinen Kratzer zu behandeln. Keiner war wirklich gefährlich, doch der Dreck der Krallen und Zähne mochte Krankheiten und Fieber auslösen. Iven beobachtete, wie Haldir mit allen einem Elb möglichen Anzeichen des Entsetzens los sprang, als Ayla sich weit über die Bordwand beugte, um Wasser zu schöpfen. Mit einem wütenden Laut auf den Lippen schlug sie nach ihm, als er sie um die Taille fasste und wieder ins Boot zog.

Im Bootsheck hatte Erebion bei dieser Szene eine Hand vor den Mund gelegt, doch seine Augen leuchteten vor unterdrücktem Lachen so hell, dass es das Schimmern des Wassers rund um ihre Boote fast überstrahlte.

„Alles gut überstanden, Iven?" fragte Andoris vom dicht bei ihnen treibenden Boot aus.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer", nickte er stolz.

„Dann hast du schon die erste gute Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind", sagte der junge Elb mit einem Zwinkern. 

In dieser Nacht schlief Iven erstmals wirklich gut. Er rollte sich in seine Decke, lauschte dem Klang der Elbenstimmen und überlegte schläfrig, wie er ihr Erlebnis beschreiben sollte. Sein unwürdiges Quieken würde er natürlich nicht weitergeben, auch nicht, dass man ihn wie ein Kind mit sich gezerrt hatte. 

***

„Wenn wir schon wieder auf Fledermäuse treffen, bin ich wirklich verärgert." Die Schildmeisterin schien auch jetzt nicht unbedingt erfreut, wie sie vor Iven her durch den Tunnel marschierte.

„Es hat uns beim letzten Mal auch nicht umgebracht", meinte Erebion spöttisch.

„Trotzdem hätte uns der Wassergeist eher sagen können, dass wir jeden zweiten Tag die Boote nicht mehr gebrauchen können", sagte Melja.

Iven hielt sich lieber still an der Seite Andoris, den er von allem am wenigsten zum Fürchten fand. Auch jetzt schien es ihn nicht sonderlich zu betrüben, dass sie erneut zu Fuß unterwegs waren, da der Fluss in einer dunklen Röhre verschwunden war. Oryn konnte die Boote nur auf die andere Seite bringen, in dem er sie unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen hatte und durch das dunkle Loch einfach hindurchführen würde. Es gab wohl eine Möglichkeit, den Weg auch schwimmend zurückzulegen. Nach Oryns Worten war etwas Platz zwischen der abgesenkten Tunneldecke und der Wasseroberfläche und nur an einer Stelle wäre es nötig, vielleicht dreißig Meter tauchend zurückzulegen, doch Haldir zog diesen Weg gar nicht erst in Betracht. Er murmelte etwas von zu schwerer Bewaffnung und entschied sich für den Fußweg.

Die letzten Stunden machten nun Hoffnung, dass ihnen ein so unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen wie am Vortag erspart bleiben würde. Der Weg war breit, nirgendwo Anzeichen von Fledermäusen und die einzige Höhle, die sie bislang durchquert hatten, war ein ruhiger, verlassener Ort gewesen. Sie folgten einer Ader aus Mithril, so wie Oryn es sie geheißen hatte. Mithril – Iven konnte sich für diesen Stoff, der sich wie ein silbernes Band neben ihnen her zog, wirklich begeistern. Allein wie es schimmerte - als würde es leben. Nur selten konnte er seinen Blick von der feinen Ader lösen, gelegentlich strich er mit dem Finger darüber und wunderte sich jedes Mal, mit welcher Leichtigkeit ihn die Berührung erfüllte. 

Schließlich führte sie die Ader in eine Höhle, die so prachtvoll war, dass es allen die Sprache verschlug. Ein klarer See in einem weißen Becken, von innen durch eine Schicht Kristalle bedeckt, leuchtete in allen Farben des Winters unter dem Licht der Fackeln. Natürliche Säulen, entstanden in Jahrtausenden durch das kalkhaltige Wasser, das an ihnen heruntertropfte, hingen von der Decke, andere strebten vom Boden nach oben und wieder andere hatten sich bereits getroffen und weitere Muster gebildet. 

„Eine Tropfsteinhöhle", sagte Ayla nach einer Weile.

„Noch eine Traumwanderung?" fragte Erebion.

Sie nickte. „Allerdings."

„Auch unerfreulich?"

„Es gab keine erfreulichen Traumwanderungen", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Trotzdem zog es sie alle nicht sofort wieder von diesem Ort fort, zu zauberhaft war es, zu ruhig und auch zu friedlich. Iven ließ sich von einer Abzweigung der Mithril-Ader ablenken, die auf die andere Seite der Höhle führte. 

„Reizt dich dieser Stoff?" fragte Andoris, der langsam neben ihm herschlenderte und eine Fackel hochhielt.

„Schon", gestand der Nimjind zögerlich. „Doch ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, Metalle zu bearbeiten."

„Mithril ist nicht irgendein Metall", sagte Andoris und schoss mit dem Fuß einen losen Stein in den See. „Man kann es schmieden, schleifen und zu anderen Dingen verarbeiten. Erebions Gilgrim ist aus Mithril und auch Aylas Ring. Es ist sehr wertvoll."

Iven fühlte einen leichten Schwindel und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Als das Gefühl vorbei war, merkte er erst, dass Andoris still stehen geblieben war und auf etwas zu lauschen schien. Erneut kam das Zittern in Ivens Wahrnehmung und diesmal begriff er, dass es nicht aus ihm selbst stammte, sondern dass seine ganze Umgebung zu schwanken schien. Leichtes Knirschen über seinem Kopf beunruhigte ihn noch mehr.

„Andoris!" rief Elcaran von der anderen Seite der Höhle aus. „Kommt sofort beide zurück. Wir müssen raus hier."

Der junge Elb setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und Iven folgte ihm. Ein weiteres Schwanken kam, ungleich stärker diesmal. Andoris glich es mit der ihm eigenen Leichtigkeit aus, doch Iven fiel mit einem Schmerzenslaut hart auf beide Knie. Die Tropfsteinsäulen schwankten bereits wie Gräser im Wind und die knirschenden Geräusche von der Höhlendecke erreichten eine bedenkliche Lautstärke. Andoris hätte es sicher keine Mühe gemacht, die Höhle noch rechtzeitig zu durchqueren, wo die anderen bereits am Ausgang warteten. Doch er eilte zu Iven und half ihm auf die Beine. 

Iven wollte loslaufen, doch seine Knie schmerzten zu stark, um etwas besseres als ein langsames Humpeln zu vollbringen. Voller Angst sah er nach oben. Unter lautem Krachen lösten sich die ersten Tropfsteine und rasten wie Geschosse von oben herab. Durchgehend war nun das Schwanken des Bodens, immer wieder verstärkt, wenn eine der Steinsäulen auftraf. Sie legten ein regelrechtes Sperrfeuer zwischen sie und die anderen.

„Hier kommen wir nicht durch", rief der Elb den anderen zu, die aufgeregt winkten und schrieen. Er meinte wohl eher, dass Iven es nicht schaffen würde. „Geht nur, wir nehmen einen anderen Weg!"

Er ergriff Ivens Arm und half ihm, aus dem Steinhagel in Richtung der Höhlenwand zu fliehen, wo sie etwas geschützter waren. Iven hatte Todesangst, doch angesichts des Mutes des Elben biss er die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich aufrecht. Um ihn herum krachten die Steine zu Boden, der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Mehr aus Instinkt heraus klammerte er sich an den Arm des Elben und folgte ihm auf die Wand zu. Sie erreichten nur mit Mühe eine kleine Nische, in der sie dicht aneinandergedrängt beide noch Platz hatten. Durch einen Vorhang aus Staub blickten sie hinaus in die Höhle, deren Decke sich auf der anderen Seite in großen Teilen löste und herunterkrachte.

_Wir werden sterben,_ war Ivens letzter Gedanke, bevor sich die Höhlendecke unter lautem Getöse endgültig absenkte und ihnen den Weg versperrte, durch den ihre Begleiter erst Atemzüge zuvor zögernd verschwunden waren.

Tbc

Kekse für alle, ich habe gebacken. Für Gesundheitsschäden macht mich aber nicht verantwortlich.

@Shelley: Die Sache mit dem Staubeinfangen habe ich rausgelassen. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, Ehrenwort. Aber jedes Mal klang es, als ob Peter Lustig zum Schmetterlingsfang aufbricht...schüttel...

@Amèlie: Hmm, bei Elrond kann man auch abschweifen...lassen wir das. Jetzt habe ich mich erst mal von ihm losgerissen, aber er kommt zurück. Versprochen.

@Elanor8: Vielen Dank, habe mich wirklich gefreut. Einige Kapitel kommen auch noch. Keks? Nicht die mit Honig, die brechen sogar Elbenzähne.

@MysticGirl: Sie kann es nicht lassen. Sind wir jetzt ein bisschen nachtragend? Ich hab nichts gegen Leirion, jedenfalls im Moment nichts griffbereit.

Ayla: Ich hab einen Brief bekommen.

Haldir: Von wem?

Ayla: Von dir. + wedelt mit dem bekritzelten Butterbrotpapier, Haldir liest es durch, beiden sehen zu Zita +

Zita: Seht mich nicht so an, ich kann nichts dafür. Hab ich je behauptet, dass ihr mehr als gute Freunde seid...äh werdet...sein könntet?

Haldir: Zur Sicherheit sollten wir sie einsperren.

Autorin wird in einen Keller eingeschlossen. Ende von Review-Antwort.


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, ist nur geliehen und wird nachher wieder zurückgebracht.

**14. Kapitel**

Als sich der Staub legte, bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Die Hälfte der Höhle existierte eigentlich nicht mehr. Die Decke dort hatte sich völlig abgesenkt und weder den Ausgang noch den Weg, durch den sie hereingekommen waren, konnten sie so noch länger erreichen. Im Rest der Höhle lagen abgebrochene Tropfsteinsäulen herum, türmten sich teilweise so hoch aufeinander, dass es unmöglich schien, über sie hinüber zu steigen. Unmöglich für einen Zwerg, Andoris hingegen kletterte mit großem Geschick zwischen den Trümmern umher und suchte sorgfältig jede Spalte ab, ob sich die Möglichkeit eines Fluchtweges bot. Er war zwar sehr ernst, doch die tiefe Verzweiflung, die Iven heimgesucht hatte, war ihm fremd. 

„Wir leben", war sein Kommentar gewesen, als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Keiner ist ernstlich verletzt. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

_‚Aber auch besser',_ überlegte Iven, während er dem Elb neidvoll bei dessen leichten Weg über die Steine zusah. _‚Ganz besonders hätte es nicht auch noch Andoris hier einschließen müssen.' _

Schon wieder ein Versagen. Sein Vater würde vor Scham vergehen. Vielleicht war es ausgerechnet dieser Gedanke an seinen enttäuschten Vater, der ihn wieder mit neuer Energie erfüllte. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und König Beldoin neue Schmach zu ersparen, dann würde Iven sie finden. 

Sie standen zumindest nicht mit leeren Händen da. Andoris hatte die Fackel gerettet, die noch sehr lange durch ihr fast unvergängliches Othun-Pulver brennen würde. Auch hatte er den Stoffbeutel mit ihrem Proviant und einem der schimmernden, leichten Seile nicht verloren. Hinzu kamen ihre Waffen. Niemand wusste schließlich, was sie noch erwarten würde. Jedenfalls konnten sie nicht hier darauf warten, dass man sich zu ihnen durchgrub. Der Schuttberg war einfach zu groß, um ihn wegzuräumen. 

„Hier oben ist jedenfalls kein Durchkommen", rief Andoris mit leichter Enttäuschung von den aufgetürmten Tropfsteinsäulen herab. „Ich versuche es an der Seite."

Während er wieder zwischen den Steinen verschwand, streichelte Iven seufzend über die Mithril-Ader, die sie erst so in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Alten doch recht und alles Streben nach edlen Metallen und Juwelen konnte nur Kummer bringen. Und dennoch, es fühlte sich gut an unter seinen Händen. 

Abwesend folgte er mit dem Blick dem Lauf der Ader, die sich deutlich vor der Felswand abhob und als Hauptader mit vielen kleinen Verästelungen immer weiter lief, bis sie in einer abwärtsgerichteten Kurve an der Stirnseite des halbverschütteten, fast leergelaufenen Sees verschwand. Zu erst hielt er es für eine Sinnestäuschung, doch auch nach mehrmaligen Zwinkern war die schmale Öffnung knapp über dem Wasserspiegel noch da. 

„Andoris!" rief er aufgeregt und zeigte auf den See. „Vielleicht gibt es doch einen Weg hinaus."

Ohne auf seine noch schmerzenden Knie zu achten, rannte er los über die losen Steine und Trümmer, bis er das Seeufer erreichte. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt: eine halbkreisförmige Öffnung in der Felswand war dort, wo der See wohl schon seit Urzeiten abfloss. Iven watete in das eisig kalte Wasser, bis er die Tunnelröhre erreichte und spähte neugierig hinein. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, doch es schien genug Platz, dass selbst der hochgewachsene Elb dort hindurchkriechen  und dabei den Kopf über Wasser halten könnte. 

„Hm", machte Andoris, nachdem er ebenfalls eine Weile in die Röhre gestarrt hatte. „Sie ist ein wenig abschüssig. Wenn wir Pech haben, landen wir mitten in der Hölle. Andererseits, Oryn sagte schließlich, wir sollten der Mithril-Ader folgen und die verschwindet nun einmal hier. Wollen wir es wagen?"

Kaum hatte Iven entschlossen genickt, gab ihm der Elb die Fackel in die Hand und schwang sich in die Röhre. Iven wartete noch ein bisschen, dann drückte er die Fackel an der Felswand aus, um sich in der Enge nicht selbst zu entzünden und tastete sich im Dunkeln in den Tunnel hinein. 

Eine Weile ging es recht gut. Es war zwar etwas abschüssig und auch glatt, aber da nur noch wenig Wasser floss, hatte er genug Raum zum Atmen. Andoris Stimme ertönte in regelmäßigen Abständen weiter vor ihm und signalisierte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Es wird steiler", waren nach weiteren Metern Andoris letzte Worte, bevor ein überraschter Aufschrei ihnen folgte.

Iven ging es durch Mark und Bein. So schnell es ging kroch er weiter durch die Röhre, um zu Andoris aufschließen, ihm vielleicht helfen zu können. Nur noch sehr schwer fand er Halt auf dem abschüssigen, glitschigen Boden, während er immer wieder den Namen des Elben rief, ohne auch nur eine leise Antwort zu erhalten. Er bewegte sich viel zu schnell und unvorsichtig, deswegen gelang es ihm nicht mehr, noch in der Bewegung zu stoppen, als auf einmal seine Hände ins Leere griffen. 

Mit einem ähnlichen Schrei wie zuvor der Elb fiel er kopfüber in die nun steil nach unten führende Röhre. Festhalten war überhaupt nicht möglich. Iven schlug gegen die Tunnelwände, drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und wurde immer wieder von rechts nach links geschleudert. Ihm verging Hören und Sehen, so rasch war die Fahrt abwärts. Als ihm völlig schwindelig war und er schon glaubte, er würde nie wieder zum Stehen kommen, schoss er in hohem Bogen aus dem Ende der Röhre hinaus, segelte durch die Luft und landete geräuschvoll in tiefem, aber überraschend lauwarmen Wasser. Es war ihm zum Glück durch das Brandungsfischen mit seinen Brüdern kein fremdes Element. Schwerfällig durch die Kleidung und die Fackel, die er während der ganzen Schussfahrt fest umklammert gehalten hatte, strampelte er an die Wasseroberfläche zurück und kam prustend wieder an die Luft.

„Andoris?" rief er voller Sorge und sah sich hektisch um. Es war nicht wirklich dunkel in der Höhle, in der er nun gelandet war. Ein grünlicher Schimmer erfüllte das Wasser und die Wände in seiner Umgebung. „Andoris!"

„Hier bin ich." Der Elb kletterte auf einen großen Stein am Ufer und schüttelte sich etwas. Ein breites Lächeln erhellte sein schönes Gesicht. „Das nenn ich eine Fahrt, Freund Iven. Geht es dir gut?"

Iven erwiderte das Lächeln. „Durchgeschüttelt. Ich habe aber noch unsere Fackel."

„Gut gemacht. Komm an Land, ich glaube, es gibt dort hinten einen Ausgang." Andoris verschwand von seinem erhöhten Posten, um sich wohl Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

Mühsam paddelte Iven auf das Ufer zu, bis er endlich Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Als ihm das Wasser nur noch bis zur Hüfte ging, hielt er kurz an. Er rang nach Atem und betrachtete gedankenverloren die leichten Wellen, die den See zum Ufer hin durchquerten. Kein Vergleich zur Brandung der Zwischensee, auch wenn sie sich langsam verstärkten. 

„Iven!" Andoris Schrei gellte von den Höhlenwänden wieder. Der Elbe stand wieder auf dem großen Stein. In einer kaum zu verfolgenden Bewegung hatte er seinen Bogen aufgenommen und einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher gezogen. „Eil dich!"

Ohne seine bewusste Entscheidung setzten sich angesichts der Warnung seine Beine in Bewegung. Iven hasste sich dafür, doch er warf einen angsterfüllten Blick über seine Schulter. Hinter ihm, nur noch wenige Meter entfernt bewegte sich eine riesige weißliche Masse durch das Wasser. Nicht so groß wie eine Meerschnecke, aber der flache, augenlose Kopf hatte ein kaum weniger gefährlich erscheinendes Maul, das sich bereits leicht geöffnet hatte. Ein Höhlenmolch, zwanzig Mal so groß wie seine Verwandten in den Grotten an der Küste, der Iven offenbar für eine lohnende Beute hielt.

Mit aller Kraft pflügte sich der Weißzwerg durch das Wasser auf das rettende Ufer zu. Ein singendes Geräusch erklang, gefolgt von mehreren weiteren. Als sich Iven das nächste Mal umdrehte, steckten Pfeile im Körper des Molches, doch es schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Iven stolperte das Ufer hinauf, hinter sich das Geräusch des bedenklich nah gekommenen Untiers. 

Andoris sprang von dem Stein und lief an ihm vorbei auf das Wasser zu, sein Schwert bereits gezogen. „Du musst fliehen. Der Ausgang ist gleich dort hinten."

Iven machte einige Schritte in die Richtung, in die Andoris gezeigt hatte, dann blieb er stehen. Der Molch war groß und nicht an das Wasser gebunden. Andoris mochte ein guter Kämpfer sein, doch besser waren zwei, um das Monster zu erlegen. Fast ohne sein Dazutun zog er das Elbenschwert und wandte sich wieder um. Andoris tanzte vor dem großen Kopf des Molches hin und her, mit seinem Schwert stieß er immer wieder zu. Der Molch blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden, doch auch das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Iven hob sein Schwert und rannte mit einem wütenden Schrei wieder zurück. Gemeinsam mit dem Elb stach er auf das Untier ein, landete mehr als einmal auf dem Boden, wenn ihn der lange, bewegliche Schwanz traf. Doch Iven wollte nicht aufgeben. Schließlich wurde es dem Molch dann endlich zu mühsam, sich diese Beute zu verschaffen. Etwas zögernd noch kroch er rückwärts in seinen See zurück. 

Die beiden hielten sich nicht lange damit auf, ihren Sieg zu feiern. So schnell wie möglich liefen sie durch die Höhle, bis sie endlich den Ausgang erreicht hatten. Andoris nahm Iven die Fackel ab und entzündete sie rasch mit einem heftigen Streichen über die Felswand, dann liefen sie beide weiter, bis sie ganz sicher sein konnten, dass der Molch es sich nicht anders überlegen würde.

Schweratmend machten sie Halt und sanken auf den trockenen Felsboden. Sie waren beide noch völlig durchnässt, besudelt von dem Blut des Untiers und erschöpft von ihrem Abenteuer. Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich beide breit angrinsten.

„Kein schlechter Kampf für einen Zwerg", meinte Andoris anerkennend.

„Auch nicht für einen Elben", bekam er die passende Antwort. 

Andoris stand wieder auf. Er streckte Iven die Hand hin und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Lass uns weitergehen. Ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr weit vom Fluss entfernt."

„Das denke ich auch", nickte Iven und berührte die breite Mithril-Ader an der Tunnelwand mit den Fingern, als wollte er einen alten Bekannten begrüßen.

***

Kaum war das fürchterliche Geräusch der herabstürzenden Höhlendecke in der Ferne verklungen, blieben sie alle wie auf ein stilles Zeichen hin stehen.

Haldir schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Andoris Lebensenergie ausmachte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die leichten Ströme entdeckte, die jedoch ohne jede Störung waren und anzeigten, dass der junge Elb unversehrt war. Iven konnte er so nicht entdecken, doch er ging davon aus, dass auch dieser in Sicherheit war. Das letzte, was sie von ihm gesehen hatten, war, dass Andoris ihn mit sich gezogen hatte. Es war nur bedrückend, dass Escalonde eine direkte Kontaktaufnahme verhinderte. Elrond wäre es sich leichter gefallen, doch der war weit entfernt.

„Wir müssen zurück", sagte Ayla. „Vielleicht können wir den Eingang wieder frei räumen. Sie sind bestimmt noch am Leben."

„Das sind sie", bestätigte Erebion ruhig. „Doch zurück können wir nicht. Ihr habt doch selbst gesehen, welche Massen dort heruntergebrochen sind."

„Irgendeinen Weg wird es geben." Jetzt wurde ihre Stimme schon lauter. 

„Nicht von hier aus", sagte der Elb. „Sie werden einen anderen Ausweg finden."

„Ach ja? Hast du etwa schon die ganze Zeit einen Lageplan in der Tasche, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?" Förmliche Anreden schienen ihr jetzt wohl überflüssig.

Haldir schlug die Augen auf und beobachtete sie wachsam. Im Gegensatz zu Erebion war ihm diese Stimmung durchaus vertraut. Sie war wütend, unendlich wütend und dies war bei einer Arenai kein sehr angenehmer Zustand, besonders nicht bei dieser hier. 

„Wenn es nun keinen anderen Ausgang gibt?" Sie baute sich bereits bedrohlich vor Erebion auf. „Sie könnten dort verhungern oder ersticken. Nicht jeder hat die Gabe, sich eine halbe Ewigkeit in tiefen Schlaf zu versenken, weil ihm gerade danach ist."

„Ayla, es reicht!" Haldirs schneidende Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie fuhr zu ihm herum, um ihn zum nächsten Ziel ihres Zorns zu machen.

„Es reicht!" wiederholte er. „In der Höhle war Wasser und das bedeutet, dass es für Oryn eine Möglichkeit geben wird, sie zu erreichen."

„Wenn er es nicht schon längst versucht", kam Elcaran in seiner ruhigen Art zu Hilfe. „Wir sollten weitergehen und die Boote finden. Oryn wird dort sein."

„Dies scheint mir am vernünftigsten", sagte Melja nun auch.

Ayla sah von einem zum anderen, dann drehte sie sich mit einem unterdrückten Fluch um und marschierte davon, die Fackel wie ein erhobenes Schwert in der Faust.

Erebion atmete langsam aus. „Ich dachte, sie geht mir an die Kehle."

„Gut gedacht", sagte Haldir ironisch und machte sich daran, ihr zu folgen.

Niemand war so recht glücklich damit, dass sie ausgerechnet die beiden jüngsten ihrer Gruppe zurücklassen mussten. Melja mochte Andoris zwar an Jahren unterlegen sein, doch der Levarin verfügte sicherlich über sehr viel mehr Erfahrung. Ihn anstelle des Nimjind bei Andoris zu wissen, hätte einiges zu Haldirs Beruhigung beigetragen. Stattdessen war es Iven, ausgerechnet der Zwerg. Seine Fähigkeiten wollte sich Haldir gar nicht erst vorzustellen. Er hatte ein bestimmtes, in langen Jahrtausenden und Auseinandersetzungen geformtes Bild von den Zwergen. Iven entsprach ihm nicht einmal in den kleinsten Teilen davon. Der Junge war schüchtern, tollpatschig und erschrak zu allem Überfluss vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Selbst Andoris war ihm himmelweit überlegen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass beide Ruhe bewahrten,  bis sie irgendwie Hilfe organisieren konnten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden auf eigene Faust etwas unternahmen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen", stellte Elcaran sehr leise fest.

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. „Du etwa nicht?"

„Wenn kein neuer Erdstoß die Höhle endgültig zum Einsturz bringt, werden sie es überstehen", antwortete Elcaran. „Andoris hat sich auf Arenor bislang nicht von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, aber es steckt viel in ihm."

Das Stirnrunzeln wurde noch etwas strenger. Haldir hatte sich schließlich nur mit Mühe beherrschen können, den jungen Elb zu verprügeln für das, was er sich mit Boyar geleistet hatte. Es war sicherlich nicht Andoris zu verdanken, dass der Arenai im Tod eine besondere Gnade durch Oromes Herold erlangt hatte. Unwillkürlich heftete sich sein Blick auf Aylas dunkle Gestalt, die einige Meter vor ihnen mit langen Schritten durch den Tunnel eilte. Sie verdankte Andoris wahrscheinlich einige der schwärzesten Stunden ihres ganzen Lebens. „Ayla, du bist zu weit voraus."

„Dann geh schneller!" fauchte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Lady Galadriel hat ihn sicher nicht ohne Grund in den Kampf geschickt", erinnerte Elcaran ihn. „Und er hat gut gekämpft, das weißt du."

„Ja und ist gestorben", antwortete Haldir, ohne die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme überdecken zu können. „Zu viele sind dort gestorben. Ich war dagegen, dass man den Jungen auswählt. Es gab genug andere, die mehr Erfahrung hatten."

„So wie wir beide", erinnerte ihn Elcaran mit einem Lächeln. „An der Erfahrung alleine kann es also nicht gelegen haben. Vielleicht war es alles Bestimmung."

Haldir hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Etwas irritierte ihn ganz gewaltig. Er blieb stehen und versuchte, die Quelle seiner Beunruhigung auszumachen. Ein neues Erdbeben war es wohl nicht, das er spüren konnte.

„Was ist nun schon wieder?" Auch Ayla war stehen geblieben und gestikulierte ärgerlich. „Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt."

Alle verharrten sie inzwischen ruhig und versuchten zu ergründen, was um sie herum vorging. Denn dass irgend etwas im Gange war, das war sicher. Escalonde schien einfach nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass sie sich tief in seinen Eingeweiden bewegten, selbst wenn sie von einem Maia angeführt wurden.

„Jetzt reicht es", kam es von der Schildmeisterin. „Ich kann den Fluss schon hören. Meinetwegen könnt ihr ja hier auf eine Erleuchtung warten."

Sie konnte den Fluss hören? Dies war überhaupt nicht möglich. Haldir besaß ein annähernd perfektes Orientierungsvermögen und dies sagte ihm mit alarmierender Deutlichkeit, dass sie noch lange nicht an ihrem Ziel waren. Wenn sie ihn allerdings hören konnte...

„Komm sofort zurück!" schrie er und rannte los.

 „Was..?" Der Rest ihrer Frage ging in dem verstörenden Geräusch berstenden Gesteins unter. Eine breite Spalte tat sich an der Stelle auf, an der die Arenai zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie versuchte noch, sich mit einem Sprung zu retten, doch der Boden, den ihre Füße berührten, brach ebenfalls unter ihr weg. 

Haldir war nicht schnell genug. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als sie in der Spalte verschwand und von den Wassermassen des unter ihren Füßen dahin rasenden Flusses mitgerissen wurde. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, auch nur einen Moment größerer Überlegungen zu verschwenden. Selbst ohne ihre schwere Kleidung hätte sie nicht den Deut einer Chance. Haldir riss sich die Packtasche,  seinen Umhang und die Waffen herunter. Elcaran warf ihm ein eilig ausgerolltes Seil zu. Die Hand durch die Schlinge am Ende gesteckt, sprang der Waldelb mit einem tiefen Atemzug in die rasch dahinziehenden Fluten.

Das Wasser war eisig, doch es würde ihn sicherlich nicht umbringen. Er kam wieder an die Oberfläche und versuchte, im wenigen Licht, das durch die Erdspalte fiel, die Arenai auszumachen. Sehr schnell entdeckte er sie ein gutes Stück vor sich. Sie war noch nicht untergegangen, kämpfte aber mit hektischen Bewegungen darum, irgendwo an den Felswänden einen Halt zu finden. 

So schnell es ging, setzte er ihr nach. Ihre Lage war schlimmer als gedacht. Nicht weit vor ihr senkte sich die Decke noch weiter herab. Dies musste die Stelle sein, von der Oryn gesprochen hatte. Dreißig Meter tief durch den Fels ohne die geringste Möglichkeit zu atmen... 

Es schien ihr zusehends schwerer zu fallen, mit dem Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben. Haldir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie dann völlig untertauchte. Kurz danach kam sie wieder nach oben, eine blutende Wunde an der rechten Schläfe. Sie musste an die Felswände geschlagen sein. Endlich gelang es ihr, sich an einem kleinen Vorsprung zu klammern und er erreichte sie bald. 

„Halt dich fest!" befahl er, doch nur ein seltsam unsteter Blick traf ihn. Während er ausgiebig fluchte – in Sindarin, in Westron und allen anderen ihm bekannten Sprachen – umfasste er sie mit einem Arm und zog sie näher zu sich. Anstatt ihm zu helfen, wollte sie die Umklammerung des rettenden Felsvorsprungs einfach nicht lösen. 

„Lass endlich los!" schrie er sie an. „Ich werde dich diesmal wirklich verprügeln, wenn du es nicht machst. Ich lass dich nicht untergehen, Ayla!"" 

Diesmal drang er zu ihr durch. Offenbar schien er ein besserer Halt als dieser Fels, denn rein instinktiv streckte sie ihm die Arme entgegen und umklammerte seinen Hals. Sie tauchten beide kurz unter, doch das machte nicht mehr viel. Kaum hatte er einige Male fest an dem Seil geruckt, straffte sich dieses und sie wurden wieder stromaufwärts gezogen. Schneller als Haldir erwartete hatte, kamen sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt an. Hilfreiche Hände streckten sich ihnen entgegen und zogen sie in den Tunnel zurück. 

Haldir hätte sich am liebsten sofort zu Boden sinken lassen, doch genau dem traute er nicht mehr so recht. Erst als sie ein gutes Stück an der Spalte vorbei waren, brauchte er endgültig eine Rast. Zu aller Verwunderung war die Arenai die Strecke auf eigenen Beinen gelaufen, nur leicht gestützt von Erebion, der sie allerdings mit offenkundiger Besorgnis musterte. Zu Recht, denn kaum hielten sie an, knickte sie regelrecht ein. Der Elb fing sie auf und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten, gestützt an der Tunnelwand. 

Ayla hustete, spuckte Wasser und bekam kaum Luft. Wasser lief aus ihren Haaren und vermischte sich mit dem Blut an ihrer Schläfe. „Es geht schon", keuchte sie dazwischen.

„Gar nichts geht", grollte Haldir. Ohne auf ihre von Hustenanfällen untermalten Proteste zu achten, zog er ihr unwirsch den vollgesogenen Mantel vom Leib. Während er an ihren Schultern die Schließen der Lederweste aufzog, konnte er unter seinen Fingern die schweren Metallringe spüren, die zwischen den Stoffschichten eingearbeitet waren. 

„Du hättest dir sofort einen Eisenbarren um den Hals binden sollen, dann wäre es schneller gegangen", schimpfte er halblaut. Zum Glück war wenigstens ihr Hemd trocken, angesichts des Mitra-Leders kaum verwunderlich. 

Melja reichte eine dünne Decke und Ayla griff etwas unsicher danach, um sich die Haare zu trocknen. 

„Später", meinte Elcaran sanft und drückte ihre Hände beiseite. Er hatte ein Kräuterkissen aus seiner Packtasche genommen und presste es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den tiefen Riss, den sie an ihrer Schläfe hatte. „Ich bin zwar nicht Elrond, aber das hat er uns mitgegeben für Situationen wie diese."

Langsam entspannten sie sich. Haldir verspürte einen ungewohnten Anflug von Optimismus. Es war nicht wirklich Unheil eingetreten. Nun gut, die Schildmeisterin der Arenai wäre fast in einem namenlosen, unterirdischen Fluss ertrunken, doch eben nur fast. Er strich sich das Wasser aus der Kleidung und betastete vorsichtig die Stellen, an denen sie sich an seinem Hals festgeklammert hatte. Wahrscheinlich sah er aus, als hätte ein Uruk'hai versucht, ihn zu erwürgen. Ein geringer Preis dafür, dass sie noch am Leben war.

Ayla hatte ihn dabei beobachtet. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie.

Er hob eine Braue.

„Immerhin hatte ich mir den Kopf angeschlagen", murmelte sie.

Er schwieg. Es wäre auch sonst zu einfach.

„Du willst wirklich, dass ich es laut ausspreche", erkannte sie ärgerlich. „Also gut, ich kann nicht schwimmen. Zufrieden?"

Erebion schien sich in eine Statue zu verwandeln, nur seine Augen leuchteten vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit. Elcaran hingegen schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und nahm das Kräuterkissen von der Wunde. Sie hatten es beide schon gewusst, zumindest jedoch geahnt.

Haldir beugte sich vor und zog Ayla wieder auf die Beine. Anstatt sie loszulassen, hielt er sie eine Armlänge vor sich. „Ich bin ganz und gar nicht zufrieden", stieß er wütend hervor. „Wenn wir jemals aus diesem verdammten Abenteuer zurückkehren, wirst du schwimmen lernen. Verstanden?"

Ihre grauen Augen nahmen vor unterdrückter Wut fast einen Silberton an. „Kein Arenai kann schwimmen."

„Du wirst es lernen", bekräftigte er nochmals. „Elben können schwimmen."

„Arenai-„

„Arenai sind Elben. Wann wirst du das endlich begreifen?" unterbrach er sie unbeherrscht. Bevor er ihr jetzt doch noch den Hals umdrehte, ließ er sie einfach stehen. Er hätte auf Mittelerde einfach besser aufpassen und nicht sterben dürfen, dann wäre ihm das alles hier erspart geblieben. _Oder auch nicht_, erkannte er düster. _Elrond ist freiwillig in den Westen aufgebrochen und ebenso auf Arenor gelandet. _

In gleichem Maße wie seine Kleidung trocknete, legte sich auch sein Ärger wieder. Er war nicht wirklich wütend auf sie gewesen, nur entsetzt, dass sie fast gestorben wäre. Erst mussten sie Andoris und Iven in einer ungewissen Lage zurücklassen und dann fand auch noch fast Ayla vor seinen Augen den Tod. Alles nur, weil ‚Arenai schwimmen nicht' offenbar fester Bestandteil ihrer Lebenseinstellung war.

_So unendlich stur,_ seufzte er im Stillen, dabei konnte sie auch ganz anders sein. Nachdenklich fasste sich Haldir an die Stelle an seiner Stirn, an der vor Monaten der unselige Tropfen Blut hervorgequollen war, der ihn an sie band. Warum musste es ausgerechnet sie sein? Brüder, er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben mit jüngeren Brüdern verbracht. Mit denen konnte er umgehen, meistens jedenfalls. Was bei Eru sollte er mit Ayla? Diese Verbindung konnte nur aus einem Alptraum entsprungen sein. Oder Rumil und Orophin hatten sie sich erdacht, als Rache für lange Jahrhunderte unter der Fuchtel eines pflichtbewussten, älteren Bruders, der ihre längst vergangenen Eltern ersetzte. 

Er hoffte, es ging den beiden gut. Wünschte ihnen ein langes, glückliches Leben, ob nun auf Mittelerde oder vielleicht schon im Westen, wo sie sich irgendwann wieder begegneten.

„Ehm, Haldir." 

Meljas verlegene Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Levarin genügte, neues Unheil anzukündigen. „Was?"

„Die Sache mit dem Schwimmen."

„Du kannst es auch nicht", erkannte der Waldelb mit ersterbender Stimme. „Was ist mit Iven?"

„Oh, die Nimjinds sind halbe Fische."

Auf einen Schlag legte der Zwerg ungeahnte Sympathien zu. _Wenigstens einer_, dachte Haldir, _jetzt müssen wir ihn und Andoris nur noch wiederfinden._

Nach Stunden in dem kurvigen Tunnel, der allerdings nirgendwo mehr auf eine Höhle oder Abzweigung traf, war es immer deutlicher geworden. Diesmal war das Geräusch des Flusses keine Irreführung. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte, dann erreichten sie den Ausgang. Der Fluss floss wieder ruhig und offen, die beiden Boote lagen am flachen Ufer und an einer trockenen Stelle brannten Othun-Steine in einer Mulde.

„Da sind sie!" rief eine vertraute Stimme. 

Im nächsten Augenblick rannten ihnen Andoris und Iven freudestrahlend entgegen. Die beiden schienen unversehrt. Im Gegenteil, sie sprühten nur so von Lebenslust und überschlugen sich dabei, von ihrem Abenteuer zu erzählen.

„Ich merke, dass ich alt werde", lächelte Elcaran etwas später, als sie alle am Feuer saßen und sich die Geschichte anhörten, die Andoris und Iven im Wechsel erzählten. „Es scheint ihnen sogar Spaß gemacht zu haben."

„Sicher nicht, Herr", sagte Iven hastig, doch seine leuchtenden Augen verrieten ihn. 

Haldir unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ihr beide habt euch gut geschlagen."

„Andoris..." Vor lauter Verlegenheit bekam der Nimjind keinen weiteren Ton mehr heraus.

„Oh nein", widersprach sein Freund. „Du hast immerhin den Ausgang entdeckt und mit auf den Molch eingestochen. Das haben wir schon zusammen geschafft."

„Du solltest ein Lied darüber verfassen." Erebion fixierte die Arenai mit einem boshaften Blick. „Nicht wahr, Schildmeisterin?"

„Er kann verfassen, was er will", antwortete sie und erhob sich. „Solange er es nicht auch noch singt. Heute nacht will ich meine Ruhe haben."

Für jemanden, der gerade fast ertrunken war, hatte sie recht wenig Respekt vor Wasser, sonst hätte sie sich kaum zum Schlafen in eines der Boote zurückgezogen. Als wären ihre Worte ein Signal, kehrte langsam Ruhe ein. Melja und Iven schliefen sehr schnell ein. Ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge zeigten an, dass sie der vergangene Tag nicht genug beunruhigte, schlechte Träume zu erleben. Elcaran und Andoris streckten sich ebenfalls aus, um zu ruhen. So blieben zum Schluss nur noch Erebion und Haldir übrig. 

„Ich werde wachen", erklärte Erebion gedämpft. „Mir scheint, die ruhigen Zeiten unserer Reise nähern sich dem Ende. Etwas Vorsicht ist wohl angebracht."

„Es sind recht viele Unglücksfälle in so wenigen Tagen", sagte Haldir. „Das Land selber scheint uns nicht mehr sehr wohlgesonnen."

„Wundert es dich? Es ist verdorben und je näher wir dem Amon Naith kommen, desto stärker wird die Dunkelheit in ihm. Es hatte nie die Gelegenheit zu gesunden, so wie es dem Wald wohl gelungen ist."

Haldir nickte nur und erhob sich. Er würde in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich Ruhe finden. Zu viele Worte und Gedanken gingen in seinem Kopf herum. Erebions Befürchtungen waren auch die seinen. Egal, was Oryn ihnen versprochen hatte, er würde sie nicht ganz an ihr Ziel führen können. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass seine Kinder sich unter dem Berg ihr Wohlergehen erhalten hatten. Sie waren nun schon weit in das Land vorgestoßen, am nächsten, spätestens am Tag darauf mussten sie auf die Ausläufer des Amon Naith treffen und dort würden Oryns Kräfte enden. 

Es war kein Zeichen für die Zukunft, dass sie bislang alles unbeschadet überstanden hatten. _Fast jedenfalls,_ berichtigte er sich, als er geräuschlos in das Boot sprang und sich auf der Sitzbank im Heck niederließ, in dem die Arenai in eine Decke gerollt schlief. Er strich ihre Haare beiseite und betrachtete den Riss an ihrer Schläfe. Er heilte bereits und nach allem, was er über die Arenai wusste, trugen sie von Verletzungen in dieser Welt niemals Narben davon. Nur aus ihren Träumen brachten sie diese mit. Unauslöschliche Erinnerungen an fürchterliche Prüfungen, die ihnen immer wieder auferlegt wurden. 

Was hatte der Maia noch gesagt? Fast nur mit den alten Kriegstugenden ins Leben zurückgeschickt... Wiedergeborene Elben aus alten Zeiten, ohne Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit und mit einer einzigen Aussicht für die Zukunft. Wer mochte sie gewesen sein, bevor sie vor langer Zeit zu Agir geschickt wurde?

Ein Blick wie ein silbriger Lichtstrahl zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Melancholie?" fragte sie leise und richtete sich auf. „Du hast dir eine schlechte Zeit ausgesucht, um des Lebens überdrüssig zu werden, mein Freund."

„Ich wollte deinen Schlaf nicht stören."

Sie wehrte mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Es ist nicht mehr so erholsam wie früher. Wir träumen jetzt seltsame Dinge."

„Aber sie sind nicht so gefährlich."

„Wer weiß das schon. Also, bist du nun des Lebens überdrüssig?"

„Du vergisst, dass ich bereits gestorben bin", lächelte er. 

„Ah, immer die alte Geschichte", schmunzelte sie, um schnell wieder ernst zu werden. „Wen hast du auf Mittelerde zurückgelassen, Haldir?"

„Zwei Brüder."

„Brüder." Das Wort kam heraus wie der Teil einer Melodie. „Ich habe keine Familie, an die ich mich erinnere. Keine richtige, meine ich. Wie ist es, Brüder zu haben?"

Jahrtausende in der Gewissheit nicht alleine zu sein. Gemeinsame Erinnerungen, Trauer über den Verlust der Eltern und auch eine gewisse Bequemlichkeit, die ihn immer davon abgehalten hatte, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Solange Rumil und Orophin da waren, hatte er es nicht für nötig gehalten. Wenn er nun sein Leben betrachtete, fragte er sich, ob es wirklich gut und sinnvoll gewesen war. Ein ganzes Zeitalter und es blieben nur zwei Personen, die ihm wirklich nahegestanden hatten.

„Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung", sagte sie, als das Schweigen sich hinzog. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir eine so persönliche Frage zu stellen."

„Das war es nicht", sagte er schnell. „Ich frage mich nur, ob ich mein Leben nicht vergeudet habe. Keine eigene Familie, nur meine Brüder."

„Du standest ihnen nahe."

„Sehr."

„Wie kann es dann vergeudet sein?" Unbewusst tasteten ihre Finger nach ihrem Schwert und fuhren über den kunstvollen Griff. „Wir haben überhaupt keine Familien so wie ihr sie kennt. Der einzige, der mir je so nahe stand, war Boyar und den habe ich selbst getötet. Wenn einer hier sein Leben vergeudet hat, dann sicherlich nicht du."

Sie war in einer beunruhigenden Stimmung, befand er. Nicht, dass ihr diese Niedergeschlagenheit nicht gestattet sein sollte, aber der Zeitpunkt war ungünstig gewählt und offenbar hatte er es verursacht. „Melancholie bei einer Arenai? Wenn es so weitergeht, wirst du noch anfangen zu singen."

Grinsend schlug sie nach ihm. „Darauf kannst du lange warten, Waldelb, eher schmilzt der Schnee auf den Sternenbergen."

„Seltsame Dinge geschehen gelegentlich." Haldir lehnte sich nun wieder entspannter an die Bordwand und stützte den Kopf daran ab. „Hier ganz besonders."

„Der Amon Naith wird uns nicht gerade willkommen heißen", sagte sie bestätigend. „Oryn kann uns nicht mehr lange leiten, meinst du das?"

„Einen Tag noch, höchstens zwei. Dann sind wir auf uns gestellt und können nur hoffen, dass Erebion den Silmaril schnell aufspürt."

„Das wird ihm nicht gelingen." Ohne Regung hielt sie seinen durchdringenden Blick aus. „Ich glaube nicht länger, das dies seine Aufgabe sein soll. Erebion ist dazu bestimmt, das Juwel in seinen Händen zu halten. Wir anderen würden es wohl kaum ertragen. Aber finden wird ihn ein anderer."

„Und wen hast du da im Sinn?"

„Iven."

„Oh nein", widersprach er kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht unser Zwergenprinz! Ayla, es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, einen anderen zu hoch zu schätzen. Ich gestehe zwar ein, dass er anders ist, als ich erwartete und ich noch nichts fand, dass mich an die alten Händel mit den Zwergen Mittelerdes gemahnte. Aber Iven ist noch jung, wenig im Kampf erprobt und seine Welt besteht aus Ängsten und inneren Abgründen. Er hat viel von einem Träumer."

„Er hat die alten Gaben der Zwerge", sagte sie sehr leise. „Das Gefühl für die Schätze der Erde. Sie rufen ihn regelrecht. Iven wird für uns den Silmaril aufspüren und ich bin sicher, dass Elrond das wusste."

„Das macht es auch nicht einfacher."

„Wenn du es einfacher haben wolltest, hättest du dich auf der Lichtung in Gildanna von mir fernhalten sollen als Oryn befreit wurde."

„Und dich sterben lassen?"

„Du konntest mich nicht einmal leiden."

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich es heute kann?" 

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, dann erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich grässlich, Waldelb."

„Ich weiß. Schlaf noch etwas, Ayla, bei unserem Glück endet die ruhige Reise ohnehin schon morgen und nicht erst am Tag darauf. Eine unausgeschlafene Arenai möchte ich dann nicht an meiner Seite haben." Er sagte nicht, dass er immer noch lieber mit einer halbbetäubten Arenai zusammen kämpfen würde als mit vielen anderen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens gekannt hatte. Trotzdem verriet ihm ihr zufriedenes Gesicht, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte, dass ihr das durchaus klar war.

Haldir versenkte sich in den Anblick der Wasserspiegelungen an der Tunneldecke und fand die Ruhe, die er abseits eines Platzes, an dem ihm der Anblick der Sterne sonst so schnell neue Kraft gab, auch bitter nötig hatte. Die Geräusche der Schlafenden und des Wassers vermischten sich mit denen aus seiner Erinnerung und Träumen.

Tbc

@Shelley: Jetzt hat er sie auch noch aus dem Wasser rausgezogen, es wird immer schlimmer *smile* Ich mag den Zwerg auch, Haldir wird sich schon an ihn gewöhnen, irgendwann...vorausgesetzt der Kleine wird so alt.

@Amèlie: Lass uns das ‚`' teilen, immerhin ist Nikolaus. Na, schon den geliehenen Höhlentroll-Stiefel aus der Garage geschleppt, damit der bärtige Elb in der roten Samtrobe ihn auffüllt? Iven zwergelt? *grins* Wenn er im Boot mit Grabungen beginnt, merkt Haldir es wahrscheinlich spätestens dann, wenn ihn Nemo begrüßt.

@Loriel: Wenn das so einfach wäre, obwohl ich mir kaum was Angenehmeres vorstellen könnte. Aber hier ist zum Beispiel der gesamte Rahmen von Tolkien ausgefeilt. Das macht es einfacher. *seufz* Originalgeschichten...schwierig...nicht unmöglich, aber verdammt schwer.

@MysticGirl: Haldir sieht nicht alt aus! Wenn er sich auf Helm's Klamm steif bewegt hat, lag das an dem Ork-Schwert in seinem Rücken. Das ist sehr hinderlich und stört beim Lachen. Außerdem zerrupft ein Elb keine Blume.

Haldir: War auch keine, sondern eine Stinkmorchel.

Ayla *rümpft die Nase*: Das erklärt einiges.

Haldir: Ich habe was anderes gemurmelt. Sie säuft ab, sie säuft nicht ab.

Ayla: Das war ein geplanter Tauchgang.

Haldir fällt vor Lachen aus dem Boot.

Ayla: Ich rette ihn jedenfalls nicht. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, ist nur geliehen, wird wieder zurückgegeben, auch wenn es schwer fällt.

**15. Kapitel**

Ein wenig zu düster hatten sie es gesehen. Den ganzen nächsten Tag verlief ihre Reise ruhig. Zeit für alle, nochmals Kräfte zu sammeln. Erst am Abend, als er sie an einen neuen Lagerplatz führte, erhob sich Oryn aus dem Wasser. Er hatte sich verändert. Seine kristallene Klarheit war seltsam getrübt und er wirkte schwerfälliger als üblich.

„Fass dich kurz!" herrschte ihn Ayla sofort missmutig an. „Du kannst uns nicht länger weiterbringen, ja? Ab jetzt müssen wir selber auf uns achten."

„Ach, Arenai", seufzte er tief. „Mein Herz blutet."

„Du hast kein Herz."

„Wenn ich eines hätte..."

Böse sah sie ihn an und er verstummte. 

„Müssen wir jetzt rudern?" erkundigte sich Iven entsetzt.

„Nein, nicht doch", sagte Oryn. „Hinter der nächsten Biegung werde ich euch morgen an eine Stelle bringen, von der aus ihr zu Fuß weiter gehen könnt. Noch auf dem Fluss zu bleiben, kann ich euch nicht anraten. Er gehört nicht länger mir. Seine Quelle ist nah und würde euch alle Kräfte entgegenwerfen, derer sie fähig ist."

Oryns Worte bewahrheiteten sich, als sie die wenigen hundert Meter weiterfuhren, in denen er sie noch leiten konnte. Nur sehr langsam war die Geschwindigkeit und immer wieder zerrte die Strömung an den Booten, um zu verhindern, dass sie unter den Amon Naith gelangten. Oryn stieß an seine Grenzen, als der Fluss einen Felsendom durchquerte, der zu beiden Seiten mit aufsteigenden Geröll und riesigen Felsblöcken gefüllt war. Er landete die Boote an einer erträglich flachen Stelle an und streckte erschöpft und in seiner Klarheit noch weiter getrübt den Kopf aus den verschmutzten Fluten.

„Zieht die Boote weit an Land, wenn ihr auf diesem Weg auch wieder zurückkehren wollt", befahl er, „damit die Quelle nicht an sie herankommt und sie wegreißt. Ich ertrage es nur schwer, hier zu sein. Doch in der Nähe werde ich euch erwarten und sofort bei euch sein, wenn ihr mich braucht."

Dann waren sie allein. Tagereisen von Arenor entfernt und unter einem riesigen Berg, dessen schwarzes Gestein sich vor ihnen auftürmte. Sie holten die Boote weit hinauf auf das flache Ufer, das mit scharfkantigen Gesteinssplittern bedeckt war. Das Gepäck musste hier zurückbleiben. Nur die Waffen und Fackeln würden sie mitnehmen, denn dass sie sie brauchen würden, war offensichtlich. 

Einen gefüllten Köcher mit Pfeilen, den Bogen, das Schwert und ein Dolch war die Bewaffnung der Elben. Die Schildmeisterin hatte ihr Schwert bei sich und einen langen Dolch, mit einem Bogen hatte sie noch niemand gesehen. Melja trug sein langes, gerades Schwert bei sich, das sehr verlässlich doch auch zur Gänze schmucklos war. In seinem Gürtel steckte eine kräftige Axt und jeder traute dem Levarin zu, damit auch umgehen  zu können. Iven hingegen führte zwar das winzige Elbenschwert bei sich, das Elrond ihm bei ihrer Abfahrt gegeben hatte, doch viel Vertrauen schien er in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten nicht zu haben. Jeder nahm noch eines der dünnen, aber über bemerkenswerte Eigenschaften verfügende Elbenseile mit sich. Mit mehr wollten sie sich nicht belasten. 

Auch so war es schon schwierig genug, als der Aufstieg in die Höhe des Felsendomes begann, in der sie den Durchgang in den eigentlichen Berg ausgemacht hatten. Die Elben bewegten sich leicht über die hohen Felsbrocken, die eine nur unzulängliche Treppe formten. Auch der Levarin und die Arenai hatten nur wenige Schwierigkeiten, doch Iven kämpfte ein ums andere Mal darum, die nächste Stufe überhaupt zu erklimmen.

„Hast du keine Handschuhe mitgenommen?" erkundigte sich Haldir mit reichlich Tadel in der Stimme, als der Zwerg sich mehrfach die schwieligen Hände an den messerscharfen Rändern der Steine verletzte. 

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht", gab Iven kleinlaut zu und hatte offenbar große Mühe, seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Auf ein Zeichen hin nahmen Elcaran und Andoris ihn in die Mitte und hoben ihn ohne große Worte die weiteren Stufen hinauf, wo die anderen bereits auf sie warteten. Elcaran zauberte aus seiner Gürteltasche eine von Elronds Tinkturen hervor und kümmerte sich um die zerschnittenen Hände des Zwergs.

„Hier." Ayla hielt ihm ihre eigenen Handschuhe hin. „Vielleicht passen sie ihm. Ich komme auch so hier hoch."

„Nicht, Herrin", jammerte der Zwerg beschämt. „Deine schönen Hände! Es wird bei mir auch so gehen."

„Sei nicht kindisch!" herrschte sie ihn an. 

„Nimm sie", sagte auch Melja. „Es nützt uns nichts, wenn du dir an den scharfen Kanten die Finger abtrennst."

Andoris blieb in der Nähe des Nimjind und half ihm, wo immer es nötig war. An einigen Stellen mussten sie ein Seil ausrollen, um ihm oder Melja über die höheren und sehr viel gefährlicheren Stufen zu helfen. Endlich hatten sie den Aufstieg bewältigt und sammelten sich vor dem portalähnlichen Zugang zum Amon Naith. Bewacht wurde er nicht, wohl niemand hatte bislang den Wunsch verspürt, freiwillig dort einzudringen.

Mit nur einer Fackel betraten sie den grob behauenen Gang, der sie ihrem Ziel näher bringen sollte. 

„Die untersten Ebenen", erklärte Melja. „Das Gestein des Amon Naith ist hart wie Diamant und trotz all der Jahre sind die Bergherren noch nicht sehr weit in die Tiefe vorgedrungen."

Zunächst war alles verlassen, doch bald erklangen wie aus weiter Ferne die ersten Geräusche eines Bergwerkes. Vorsichtig wagten sie sich weiter vor und gelangten in einen Quergang, der zwar nicht sehr lang und hoch war, doch durch das Licht an seinem Ende anzeigte, dass er sie genau auf die Quelle der Geräusche zuführte. 

Der Gang endete auf einem schmalen Sims hoch über einer Mine, in der abenteuerlich konstruierte Stege aus Holz kreuz und quer in alle Richtungen führten. Große Feuerschalen tauchten den Abgrund in flackerndes Licht, in dem zerlumpte Gestalten wie besessen mit ihren Spitzhacken auf die Felsen einschlugen. Die Brocken, die unter großen Mühen freigeschlagen wurden, kamen in große Körbe, die sich andere wiederum auf den Rücken luden, um dann schwankend den Weg über die schmalen Stege anzutreten und irgendwo auf der anderen Seite dieser Mine in einem der zahlreichen Durchgänge zu verschwinden. Es mussten hunderte armselige Gestalten sein, die hier die letzten Monate ihres Lebens fristeten, aufmerksam bewacht von schwerbewaffneten Drakan. Die seelenlosen Krieger patrouillierten auf den Stegen und vor den Durchgängen, die schwarzen Augen auf die Bewegungen unter ihnen gerichtet. 

Haldir hatte noch nie zuvor eine derartige Ansammlung von Trostlosigkeit und Resignation erleben müssen. In keinem der Gesichter der Arbeiter stand auch nur ein Funken Hoffnung auf Erlösung, es sei denn durch den Tod. Eine Aussicht, die ihnen hier schnell bevorstand. Die Menschen und Zwerge, die die Drakan hier zusammengetrieben hatten, waren fast alle bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Schwärende Wunden bedeckten ihre Arme und Beine, wo sie von den Splittern des Amon Naith aufgeschlitzt waren. 

„Wonach suchen sie?" fragte Iven verwundert.

„Edelmetalle, Juwelen. Reichtümer eben", vermutete Andoris.

„Nein." Der Zwerg schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Hier ist nichts davon, ganz sicher nicht. Der schwarze Stein enthält nichts außer sich selbst."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte sein Freund verblüfft.

Ivens unglücklicher Blick glitt zu Ayla, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte und wechselte dann noch unglücklicher zu Haldir. 

Der Elb seufzte innerlich. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es ihn einmal stören würde, als Zwergenschreck in die Geschichte einzugehen. „Wenn du die Gabe hast, die Natur des Gesteins zu erkennen, ist es gut so, Iven. Hier an diesem Ort ist dein Talent unser wertvollster Verbündeter. Hilf uns damit, dann werden wir dieses Abenteuer vielleicht sogar alle überleben."

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit nickte der Nimjind. „Wenn du glaubst, dass es uns helfen wird, werde ich mein Bestes geben, Herr. Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass wir hier nichts finden werden, aber das will nicht heißen, dass der Silmaril nicht da ist. Etwas durchzieht den Berg wie ein Flüstern."

„Kannst du seine Quelle ausmachen?"

„Noch nicht genau, doch mir scheint, es kommt nicht von so weit unten wie wir uns befinden."

„Höher im Berg?" Haldir ließ seinen Blick durch die Mine schweifen. Um in den Amon Naith aufzusteigen befanden sie sich an der falschen Seite dieses Abgrundes. Über die Stege konnten sie nicht gehen, zu viele Menschen und Drakan bewegten sich dort. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, in den Grund der Mine abzusteigen, sie entlang ihres Randes zu durchqueren und auf der anderen Seite wieder aufzusteigen.

„Oh, ich liebe es!" grollte Ayla vor sich hin und es war niemand da, der ihr widersprechen wollte. 

Der Sims, auf dem sie standen, schlängelte sich zu ihrer Linken entlang des Felsens nach unten. Er war so schmal, dass sie nur einzeln hintereinander gehen konnten, eng an die Wand gelehnt und sehr vorsichtig mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten. Sie hatten die dunkelgrauen Umhänge um sich gezogen und die Kapuzen hochgenommen, um nur wie Schatten jedem zu erscheinen, der doch den Blick auf die Felswand richtete. Die Arenai war in ihrer Kleidung fast mit dem schwarzen Fels verschmolzen und führte die Gruppe an. Obwohl sie die Zeit drängte, bewegten sie sich nur langsam. Je unauffälliger sie waren, desto größer standen ihre Chancen, wenigstens den ersten Teil dieses Unterfangens unbemerkt zu überstehen. 

An tiefsten Punkt der Mine war es laut, heiß und stickig. Die Menschen, die hier arbeiteten, waren so in ihrem Leid gefangen, dass sie kaum einen Blick für die hochgewachsenen Gestalten übrig hatten, die sich zwischen ihnen durch bewegten. Nur selten hob einer der Escalonder überhaupt den Kopf, richtete seine geröteten Augen auf sie. Keine Überraschung zeigte sich dann, nur unbestimmte Furcht, welche Teufelei ihm nun wieder wohl drohen mochte. 

Es dauerte zwar lange, doch sie kamen ihrem Ziel ohne jeden Zwischenfall nahe. Selbst die Drakan auf den oberen Stegen hatten kein Augen dafür, dass sich zwischen ihren Sklaven die Schatten von Fremden bewegten. Erst kurz bevor sie die gegenüberliegende Felswand erreicht hatten, stellte sich ihnen einer der Arbeiter in den Weg. Ein Zwerg, dreckig und abgemagert, aber mit kräftigen Händen, in der recht bedrohlich eine Spitzhacke lag.

„Du bist Iven!" zischte er den Nimjind-Prinzen an, nachdem er ihn eine Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn gemustert hatte. „Beldoins Sohn sollte nicht hier sein und sich mit ihnen da abgeben."

Arenai-Diplomatie bestand darin, Dinge schnell und einfach zu regeln. Ayla riss dem Zwerg in einer für ihn viel zu schnellen Bewegung die Spitzhacke weg, packte ihn an seinem zerlumpten Hemd und zog ihn nah zu sich heran. „Du lässt uns jetzt passieren, Zwerg, oder ich breche dir das Genick. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, uns jemandem wie dir zu erklären."

„Bitte, Herrin." Iven ergriff ihren Mantel. „Dies ist Ribes, ein entfernter Verwandter meines Vaters. Er verwechselt dich."

Die Wut des anderen war schon verraucht, als sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Seine Augen waren groß geworden und es dauerte etwas, bis er einen Ton heraus bekam, auch nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte.

 „Verzeih, Herrin, verzeih mir. Ach Iven, so hat unser König uns nicht vergessen. Aber es ist keine gute Sache, dass du hier bist, auch wenn dich Wesen voller Licht schützen und leiten. Du bist Beldoins Sohn und hier ist so gar keine Hoffnung für unsereins. Niemand kann uns retten. Fast alle sind schon gestorben oder so erschöpft, dass sie bald den anderen folgen werden. Geh besser wieder und nimm deine Freunde hier mit dir. Dies ist ein schlechter Ort und die Bergherren füllen ihn mit mehr Dunkelheit, als ihm eigentlich zu eigen ist." 

Haldir wurde langsam unruhig. Je länger sie hier verharrten und mit dem Nimjind sprachen, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Drakan erregten. Auch Ribes schien sich dessen bewusst, denn mit einem kummervollen Seufzen hob er die Spitzhacke wieder auf, die Ayla einfach fallen gelassen hatte.

 „Wir können noch nicht gehen", sagte Iven. „Etwas ist in diesem Berg, das wir finden müssen, bevor es den Bergherren gelingt."

 „Du meinst das Wispern", nickte der andere traurig. „Ich spüre es auch, wir alle spüren es. Es sehnt sich nach Erlösung so wie wir. Dann geh jetzt, mein Prinz, auch wenn ich dich nur ungerne in dieser Gefahr sehe. Du wirst auf ihn achten, sein Leben schützen?"

Ayla, an die die Worte gerichtet waren, neigte den Kopf. „Ihm wird nichts geschehen."

Haldir spürte, wie sein Gesicht zu einer starren Maske wurde. Ein weiteres Leben, das sie zu hüten versprach und es gab keine Macht, die das Versprechen einer Arenai zu brechen vermochte. 

„Dann eil dich, Beldoins Sohn", erklärte Ribes voller Trauer. „Wenn du weiter hinauf in den Amon Naith willst, halte dich von den oberen Zugängen hier fern. Nimm den, der dort ganz links am Boden ist. Er wird nicht länger benutzt, da er wegen des harten Gesteins zu steil angelegt wurde und die Träger ihn nicht bewältigen können. Sorge dich nicht um uns hier. Der Gedanke, dass der Kampf nicht vorüber ist und am Ende vielleicht alles seinen Sinn hatte, macht es für uns jetzt einfach. Geh, Iven, meine Gedanken werden dich begleiten und hütet euch vor der Gefahr in der Südwand, sie hat unser Volk ausgelöscht."

Iven fiel der Abschied offenkundig schwer. Selbst ihm musste klar sein, dass sie nicht hergekommen waren, um die Überlebenden seines Volkes zu retten. Trotzdem beklagte er sich halblaut, während sie den schmalen, hohen Gang erklommen, zu dem Ribes ihnen geraten hatte. Nur gelegentlich waren Treppen aus dem obsidianschwarzen Gestein gehauen, unter großen Mühen schien es, sehr unregelmäßig und grob.

„Sei kein Idiot", knurrte Melja ihn irgendwann an. „Wenn einer der Sklaven verschwindet, haben wir sofort die Drakan am Hals. Wir sind nicht hier, um jemanden zu retten, sondern um diesen Silmaril zu finden. Wann willst du endlich lernen, dass deine eigenen Wünsche hinter dem Großen zurückzustehen haben? Keiner hier wollte in den Amon Naith und trotzdem nehmen wir die Mühen auf uns."

„Es muss aber doch einen Weg geben", beharrte der Nimjind.

Aylas gefährliches Versprechen noch sehr frisch in seiner Erinnerung fuhr Haldir zu ihm herum. „Noch einen Ton davon und wir sind wieder auf dem Rückweg. Bis jetzt hast du noch nicht bewiesen, dass du das Versprechen wert bist, dass sie eben für dich geleistet hast."

Der Zwerg wich unter seinem zornigen Blick entsetzt einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, strauchelte auf der Stufe und wäre wohl unter lautem Gepolter bis in die Mine zurück gerutscht, hätte Melja ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hat er es verstanden", murmelte Erebion leise, als sie weitergingen.

„Undankbar", zischte Haldir. „Sie waren immer undankbar."

„Er fühlt sich hilflos."

„Er wird sich noch viel hilfloser fühlen, wenn ihr irgendetwas seinetwegen zustößt." 

„Oh bitte!" Ayla hatte sich zu den beiden Elben umgedreht. „Noch bin ich nicht tot! Eigentlich habe ich auch gar nicht vor, mich hier für irgendjemanden in das nächstbeste Drakan-Schwert zu stürzen. Nicht einmal für dich."

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. Sie fing schon wieder an, mit dem Finger bei jedem Wort auf seine Brust einzustechen. „Ayla....."

Erebion gab einen Warnlaut von sich und Haldir sah an Aylas Schulter vorbei den Durchgang, der das Ende dieses Tunnels markierte. Schatten bewegten sich dort. Schatten von Soldaten. 

Eng an die Felswand gedrückt wagten sie es kaum zu atmen, bis sich die Schatten wieder entfernten. Elcaran wurde vorgeschickt, den Gang zu erkunden. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er wieder  zurückkam. 

„Wenn wir uns Richtung Süden halten, könnten wir unbemerkt weiterkommen", berichtete er. „Nur wenige sind dort unterwegs und es gibt genug dunkle Nischen, dass wir uns verbergen können. Ein weiterer Aufgang ist dort ebenfalls."

Haldir winkte Iven heran. Jetzt bedauerte er es, den Zwerg so angefahren zu haben, denn der bedachte ihn mit einem Blick wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. Hoffentlich fiel er nicht gleich vor lauter Schreck in Ohnmacht. „Wohin jetzt, Iven? Wir brauchen eine Richtung und auch, ob wir noch weiter hinauf in den Berg müssen."

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen wurde der ohnehin etwas tumbe Gesichtsausdruck des Nimjind noch leerer. 

„Süden", stotterte er schließlich. „Und hinauf, weit hinauf."

Nicht, dass Haldir davon überrascht war. Vielmehr hätte es ihn an den Fähigkeiten Ivens zweifeln lassen, wenn dieser den Silmaril an der nächsten freien Gangecke hätte spüren wollen. Immer zu zweit schlichen sie den schmucklosen Gang entlang, der nur  spärlich mit rußenden Fackeln beleuchtet war. Ayla und Erebion, Elcaran und Melja, Iven unter der Obhut seines Freundes Andoris und zuletzt Haldir, der in zwei Drakan hineingelaufen wäre, hätte ihn sein feines Gehör nicht früh genug gewarnt und er sich in den Schutz einer dunklen Nische zurückgezogen. In dieser Art ging es dann weiter, Meter um Meter schlichen sie sich über dunkle Aufgänge weiter hinauf in den Amon Naith. 

Dafür, dass dies die Hochburg der Bergherren war, der innere Teil ihrer Festung, erschien Haldir der Ort eigentümlich verlassen. Je weiter sie sich der Ebene näherten, die Iven als ihr Ziel ausgemacht hatte, desto weniger drohte ihnen Gefahr von den schwarzäugigen Soldaten. Etwas anderes verdichtete sich jedoch und dies war das Gefühl eines großen Übels, das vor ihnen lag. Einer Gefahr, die einzuordnen dem Waldelben einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Aufgegeben hatten die Bergherren diesen Teil der Festung ebenfalls nicht. Die Zeichen waren zu deutlich. Jeder der breiten, gut drei Meter hohen Gänge war mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet, deren Licht sich in den schwarzglänzenden Felsen spiegelte. Türen aus schwerem geschwärzten Eisen verbargen in regelmäßigen Abständen weitere Räume. Die meisten davon waren verschlossen, andere ließen sich öffnen. Geheimnisse gab es nicht, nur leere Räume oder verlassene Unterkünfte für Soldaten. 

„Dort hinein", erklärte Iven und deutete auf einen halbkreisförmigen Durchgang, hinter dem sich diesmal nur Schwärze erstreckte. „Ganz sicher."

Sie näherten sich vorsichtig ihrem Ziel. In den Halterungen an den Wänden des Durchgangs steckten erloschene Fackeln. Erebion nahm eine an sich und zündete sie mit den Funken eines Othun-Steines an. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer, glatter Gang. Er führte leicht bergauf und sein Ende war nicht abzusehen. Eine gedrückte Ruhe umgab den Ort und ein seltsamer Geruch breitete sich aus, je weiter sie diese Röhre durchschritten. 

„Ich glaube, dies ist kein guter Weg", raunte Melja mit einem nervösen Unterton in der Stimme. „Gibt es keinen anderen, Iven?"

„Nein", sagte der Nimjind. 

„Wir kommen genau in die Südwand", beharrte Melja. „Du weißt, dass nichts Gutes dort ist." 

Der Geruch wurde immer unangenehmer je weiter sie die Rampe hinauf gingen. An ihrem Ende wurde ein massives Doppeltor aus Eisen mit einem schweren Riegel sichtbar. Sie hatten es noch nicht erreicht, da blieb Ayla stehen und erstarrte in einer beunruhigenden Haltung. Kerzengerade, die Arme hingen an ihren Seiten herunter und die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Mit leicht vorgeneigtem Kopf starrte sie das Tor an, ihr Atem ging schneller als üblich.

„Bei den Valar", stöhnte Erebion kaum hörbar. „Die Arenai hat Angst."

Es schien, als hätte sie ihn gehört. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper, dann fuhr sie herum. Unbändiger Zorn hatte das Blut aus ihren zusammengepressten Lippen getrieben. Im ersten Moment glaubte Haldir, sie wollte sich auf Erebion stürzen, doch sie langte an dem Elb vorbei, ihre Finger gruben sich in Meljas Kleidung, die mit einem hässlichen Geräusch riss und stieß ihn dann hart gegen die Wand. Der Levarin gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und verdrehte die Augen. Er war völlig benommen. Elcaran wollte eingreifen, doch Haldir hielt ihn zurück. Auch wenn sie den Eindruck machte, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, glaubte er eher, dass Ayla einen guten Grund diese Attacke hatte. 

„Wann wolltest du es uns sagen?" fauchte sie den Levarin an. Ihr mörderische Wut wäre weniger beängstigend gewesen, wenn sie laut gebrüllt hätte, doch sie sprach sehr leise. „Du wusstest es doch, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist nur eine Geschichte", keuchte Melja. „Man hat ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

Ayla löste die linke Hand, aber nur, um damit nach Iven zu greifen und ihn ebenfalls zu sich heranzuziehen. „Ist das die Art der Zwerge, Iven, uns ins offene Messer rennen zu lassen? Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass es keine Legende ist. Er hat fast dein ganzes Volk ausgelöscht und dein König hält es nicht für nötig, Lord Elrond und uns zu warnen."

„Dranguru schläft wieder", wimmerte der Nimjind. „So ist es immer, Herrin. Er wird uns nichts tun."

Der Name brachte eine Saite in Haldir zum klingen. Zwei Mal hatte er den Namen schon gehört, ausgesprochen wie einen Fluch und in Verbindung mit Feuer. Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm auf, geeignet, seine Hände leicht zum Zittern zu bringen.

Die Arenai ließ die beiden los und wich hastig bis zur gegenüberliegenden Gangwand zurück, als würde sie nur so verhindern können, dass sie ihnen etwas antat. „Hier können wir nicht weiter", sagte sie dann in Haldirs Richtung. „Lass uns einen anderen Weg suchen."

„Was hast du nur?" fragte Andoris. „Dahinter scheint ein Feind zu ruhen, der dir Angst macht."

Erebion schien ebenso wie Haldir die Natur des Schreckens hinter dem Tor bereits zu erahnen. „Ich bin noch nie einem seiner Art begegnet."

„Ich schon", sagte Ayla. „Es war die letzte Traumwanderung, die schlimmste von allen. Fast wäre ich nicht mehr heimgekehrt. Ich habe ihn überlebt, mehr verlangte man nicht von mir. Man kann ihn nicht besiegen, nicht mit so wenigen Kriegern. Ihr seid ihm überhaupt nicht gewachsen."

„Wen meint sie?" erkundigte sich Andoris verwirrt bei Iven.

„Einen Drachen", beantwortete stattdessen Haldir die Frage. Er war sich absolut sicher. „Dranguru muss ein Feuerdrache sein, sonst hätte er die Dörfer der Nimjind nicht in Asche verwandelt."

„Und er kann fliegen", murmelte Iven kaum hörbar. „Ich habe ihn selbst nicht gesehen. Mein Vater auch nicht, Herr. Aber so heißt es jedenfalls. Vielleicht wollten wir nicht glauben, dass er unsere Dörfer zerstörte."

Melja nickte. Er wich den Blicken der Elben aus. „Dranguru ist eine Legende. Man hat ihn seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vom Amon Naith aufsteigen sehen. Er soll vom Kopf bis zum Schwanz hundert Fuß messen, sein ganzer Körper ist mit Schuppen gepanzert und aus seinem Maul kommt Feuer. Es hieß, er sei tot, längst im hohen Alter verendet."

Haldir näherte sich langsam dem Tor. Ausgerechnet ein Drache! Elben waren nicht fähig, mit diesen Ungeheuern zu kämpfen. Allein schon der Gestank, den die Wesen absonderten, reichte, um die ersten Kinder Iluvatars in die Flucht zu schlagen. 

„Wir müssen dort hindurch", sagte Erebion. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, strengt es sie übermäßig an, ihre Feuergabe einzusetzen. Vielleicht liegt er wirklich im tiefen Schlaf und es gelingt uns, unbemerkt an ihm vorbeizukommen."

„Anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht", sagte der Waldelb. 

„Es sind ihre Stimmen", ließ sich Ayla vernehmen. „Ihr dürft ihm auf gar keinen Fall zuhören. Sie haben seltsame Stimmen, die einen gefangen nehmen. Man vergisst sich darin, wird unfähig zu fliehen. Sie haben es dann leicht, ihre Opfer zu töten, wann immer sie wollen."

„Du bist einem Drachen entkommen", sagte Erebion.

„Aber mehr auch nicht. Iven, denk genau nach. Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nein, Herrin. Wo immer der Silmaril ruht, es gibt nur diese Möglichkeit, ihn zu erreichen."

***

Haldir und Erebion standen vor diesem Tor, die Hände bereits auf dem breiten Riegel, um ihn so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich zu heben. Die beiden Elben wirkten konzentriert, ihre Schultern unter den zurückgeschlagenen Umhängen angespannt. Nicht nur sie, alle hatten sich die Halstücher um Mund und Nase gebunden, um dem bestialischen Gestank zu entgehen, zu dem Drachen fähig waren.

Ayla schauderte. Sie wollte nicht dort hinein. Es war lange her, dass sie einem gegenüber gestanden hatte und zwar wörtlich. Tagelang hatte er sie gebannt mit seiner seltsam raunenden Stimme, die kaum verständliche Worte sprach, sich dennoch im Verstand festsetzte und langsam alles verdrängte. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wie sie seinem Bann damals entkommen war, doch es war knapp gewesen. Beinahe verdurstet, abgemagert und von Krämpfen geschüttelt war sie aus ihrem Traum zurückgekehrt. Kein anderer Traum hatte sie so nah an ihre Grenzen geführt. Dagegen waren die riesigen Fledermäuse fast noch ein Spaziergang gewesen.

Fast geräuschlos hoben die Männer den schweren Riegel an und schoben einen der Türflügel auf. Sie drehten sich angewidert weg, als eine Gestankwolke in den Gang drang, atemberaubend in ihrer Mischung aus Verwesung und Schimmel. 

„Das ertrage ich nicht", presste Elcaran hervor.

Mit ähnlichem hatte Ayla gerechnet. Elben waren nicht fähig, sich einem Drachen zu stellen. Dieser Gestank war eigentlich noch harmlos. Dranguru schien wirklich zu schlafen. Wenn er es darauf anlegte, würde er noch mehr der ekelerregenden Gerüche erzeugen und jeden Elb damit schon von weitem in die Flucht schlagen. Nur Melja und Iven, die zwar auch eine leicht grünliche Farbe angenommen hatten, würden das ganze halbwegs ertragen können. Über ihre eigene Farbe wollte Ayla gar nicht erst nachdenken. Sie musste erst ihre Kehle freimachen, bevor sie einen Ton herausbekam, der nicht sofort von ihrem Mageninhalt begleitet wurden.

„Ich gehe vor", befahl sie und schob sich energisch an Erebion und Haldir vorbei. Die beiden erwiderten nichts. Schweiß perlte auf ihren Stirnen. „Iven kommt mit mir, Melja übernimmt das Ende. Nichts sagen, nicht viel atmen, dann schaffen wir es vielleicht."

_‚Es gibt bestimmt einen anderen Weg'_ nörgelte eine kleine, fiese Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie ignorierte sie und drückte sich vorsichtig durch den Torspalt. Den Zwerg hielt sie an seiner Tunika fest, damit er sich bloß nicht vor lauter Angst aus dem Staub machte. 

Die Drachenhöhle war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Eigentlich war es überhaupt keine Drachenhöhle, sondern ein langgestreckter, hoher Saal. Tageslicht fiel durch einen großen, halbkreisförmigen Durchgang an der rechts liegenden Stirnseite, der mit einem recht massiven Gittertor verschlossen war. Das Tor war offenkundig nicht gedacht, normale Eindringlinge abzuhalten, denn seine armdicken Stäbe standen weit auseinander. Dranguru hingegen würde dort nicht hinausgelangen. 

Zu den beiden Längsseiten des Saales erstreckte sich eine Reihe massiver Säulen, die mit bunten Mosaiken besetzt war. An jeder Säule hing eine Fackel, von denen jedoch nicht alle brannten. Ayla schlich bis zur nächstliegenden Säule und spähte vorsichtig weiter in den Raum hinein. Der Boden war vollständig mit weißen und schwarzen Fliesen ausgelegt. An einigen Stellen standen große Schalen, die von Juwelen überquollen. Der ganze Saal ähnelte eher einer Schatzkammer oder einem Thronsaal als dem Kerker eines dunklen Ungeheuers. Wäre da nicht der Gestank gewesen....

„Da rüber", gurgelte Iven und zeigte ausgerechnet auf die gegenüberliegende Säulenkolonnade. 

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie mitten in der Vorwärtsbewegung verharren. Sie wandte den Kopf nach rechts und im Hintergrund des Saales, im Schatten, zeichneten sich die vertrauten Umrisse eines Drachen ab. Er lag zusammengerollt einfach nur da, die Augen geschlossen und atmete sehr langsam. Selbst in dieser Haltung war seine wirkliche Größe und Masse beeindruckend. Trotz des wenigen Lichts schimmerten die handgroßen Panzerschuppen beinahe verführerisch schön in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Melkors zwiespältiges Wirken war deutlich in ihm. 

Für mehr als einen kurzen Blick blieb jedoch keine Zeit. Sie gab das verabredete Handzeichen und ihre Begleiter eilten so still wie möglich hinter ihr her. Kein Geräusch kam von den Elben, auch wenn die Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen unter dem Eindruck des Pesthauches doch litt. 

Wenigstens vor dem großen Eisengitter zog ein eisiger, aber frischer Hauch von außen herein und gab allen neue Kraft, auch die zweite Hälfte der Halle bis hinter die Säulenkolonnade zu bewältigen. Dahinter war Schluss, glatter, massiver Fels.

„Und nun?" fragte Melja den Nimjind drohend. „Du sagtest, hier geht es weiter, Schlaumeier."

Erebion hob begütigend die Hand und musterte nachdenklich die schwarzschimmernde Wand. Schließlich legte er behutsam die Fingerspitzen darauf und fuhr eine winzige Verwerfung entlang. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch zu hören war nichts. 

_Auch besser so_, dachte Ayla mit einem gehetzten Blick auf Dranguru.

Sie alle zuckten zusammen, als sich ein Teil der Wand in Nichts auflöste, einen neuen Gang freigebend, an dessen weit entfernten Ende gräuliches Licht schimmerte, Tageslicht. Unter dem Eindruck des Gestanks ihre übliche Vorsicht vergessend, drängten sich alle hinein. Sie waren merklich erleichtert, als sich der Durchgang hinter ihnen sofort wieder verschloss.

„Es gab Tarnzauber wie diese in Doriath", erklärte Erebion mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Thingol bevorzugte sie, um seine Schatzkammern zu schützen und davon hatte er einige. Luthien machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihre Lage zu verändern, das hatte sie wohl von ihrer wunderbaren Mutter. Wir waren eigentlich ständig damit beschäftigt, sie wieder aufzuspüren."

Im Vergleich zum Drachensaal erschien die Luft hier fast so frisch und angenehm wie ein kühler Frühlingsmorgen in Ithuris. Tatsächlich roch es leicht feucht und etwas abgestanden, aber das war eigentlich egal. Dranguru lag auf der anderen Seite des Tarnzaubers, sie waren vorerst in Sicherheit.

Ayla setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Noch hatten sie ihre Ziel nicht erreicht und auch wenn sie den Silmaril in den Händen hielten war es ein weiter Weg vom Amon Naith zurück nach Arenor. Die Hand wachsam am Schwert marschierte sie auf die Lichtquelle vor sich zu. Noch während sie überlegte, wo das Tageslicht herkam, erreichte sie das Ende des Ganges. Ihr Fuß trat ins Leere und sie blieb abrupt stehen, um nicht in die abraumgefüllte Grube zu stürzen, die sich vor ihr auftat. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um den Spalt an der Decke in Augenschein zu nehmen, durch den Tageslicht, der erste Schimmer seit Wochen fiel, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr Andoris und Iven näher kamen. Beiden beschrieben sich gegenseitig, welche üblen Gerüche sie kannten, die man mit den Ausdünstungen des Drachens vergleichen konnte.

„Vorsicht", sagte sie, doch es war zu spät. 

Einer der beiden lief in sie hinein, sie strauchelte voran und landete mit einem leisen Aufschrei mitten auf der losen Steinrampe vor ihr. In einer Lawine von Steinen und Staub rutschte sie unsanft abwärts, nirgendwo die Möglichkeit, sich festzuhalten oder auf die Beine zu kommen. Auf halber Strecke prallte ein weiterer Körper gegen sie. Andoris, nach den schlanken Gliedern und hellen Haaren zu urteilen. In einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen, umhüllt von einer Wolke Steinstaubs rauschten sie talwärts, bis sie endlich am Fuß der Halde von einem Abraumhügel gestoppt wurden. Ayla war lange genug von der rasanten Rutschpartie benommen, dass sich die Staubwolke bereits gelegt hatte, als sie sich endlich etwas aufrichtete. Aufstehen konnte sie nicht, denn sie steckte zum einen in dem Geröll fest, das sie mitgerissen hatte und zum anderen hatten sich ihre Beine mit denen des Elben verwickelt, der halb unter ihr lag. 

Unglücklich blinzelte er sie an. „Ich weiß, Ihr werdet mich jetzt noch mehr hassen."

Die Arenai ließ einen Moment sein schmutzbedecktes Gesicht auf sich wirken, die zweideutige Lage, in der sie beide feststeckten und begann zu lachen. Der Umgang mit Elben stellte in jedem Fall eine Bereicherung des Alltags dar. „Spar dir die Förmlichkeiten, Andoris", kicherte sie unbeherrscht. „Das glaubt uns ohnehin keiner mehr."

„Es fällt zumindest schwer", sagte Haldirs nur zu vertraute, spöttische Stimme über ihnen. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du immer gerne als erste unbekannte Gefahren erkundest, aber das war etwas sehr dramatisch."

„Hilf mir lieber." Sie hatte immer noch Mühe, nicht wieder in Lachen auszubrechen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie unter den Armen gefasst und schwungvoll wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Inzwischen war nicht nur der Waldelb bei ihnen angelangt, sondern auch der Rest der Gruppe hatte mehr oder weniger elegant den Abstieg bewältigt. Iven und Elcaran gruben Andoris aus dem Geröll aus, während Haldir Steinsplitter aus Aylas Haaren zupfte.

„Er ist ein bisschen zu jung für dich", meinte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge." Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn angrinsen. Immerhin waren sie an diesem fürchterlichen Drachen vorbeigekommen. „Du wirst immer der wichtigste Mann in meinem Leben sein."

„Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Haldir mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Soll ich mich nun geschmeichelt fühlen oder die Flucht ergreifen?"

„Verschiebt eure Debatte auf einen späteren Moment", mischte sich Erebion ein. „Iven denkt, wir sind an unserem Ziel."

Aylas Hochstimmung verflog. Zum erstenmal nahm sie sich die Zeit, sich den Ort, an dem sie so rasant angekommen war, genauer zu betrachten. Eine Höhle war es, größer als alle, die sie auf ihrem Weg hierher hatten durchqueren müssen. Der Spalt an der Decke war zwar sehr schmal, reichte aber aus, genug Tageslicht einzulassen, um jeden Winkel vor ihren empfindlichen Sinnen zu enthüllen. Sollte dies wirklich der Ort sein, an dem der Silmaril auf sie wartete, so hatten sie noch eine gewaltige Aufgabe vor sich. Bis auf den Fleck, an dem sie nun alle versammelt waren, zogen sich große Geröllflächen die Höhlenwände hinauf. Unter jeder von ihnen konnte er verborgen sein. Sie würden Tonnen von Gestein zur Seite räumen müssen, um an ihn gelangen zu können. Vorausgesetzt, Iven konnte ihnen überhaupt sagen, wo sie genauer suchen sollten.

„Müsste er nicht leuchten?" erkundigte sich Andoris. Er war noch immer recht zerzaust, aber offenbar wieder frohen Mutes. „Ich dachte immer, sie strahlen so hell wie die Sonne und der Mond zusammen."

„Das ist wahr", nickte Erebion. „So hell und doch noch sehr viel schöner, denn in jedem von ihnen ist das Licht der zwei Bäume gebunden."

„Aber er ist hier", beharrte der Nimjind. 

Er hob den Kopf in die Luft wie ein Tier, das eine Witterung aufnimmt. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann wandte er sich von ihnen ab und stapfte, immer noch schnüffelnd, auf die zur Rechten liegende Seite der Höhle zu. Sie folgten ihm langsam, während er zwischen dem Geröll herumsuchte. Mühsam, aber stur erklomm er die Halde mit seinen kurzen Beinen, wandte sich mal nach rechts, mal nach links, nur um wieder weiter nach oben zu krabbeln und dabei allen, die ihm folgten, das lose Gestein entgegenzutreten. Schließlich erreichte er den Punkt, an dem die Halde auf die Höhlenwand traf. 

„Hier ist es!" rief er. Er erinnerte an ein eifriges Nonuk, so wie er mit beiden Händen die losen Steine beiseite schaufelte und ein nicht sehr großes Loch in der Höhlenwand freilegte. „Da hinein müssen wir."

„_Wir müssen überhaupt nichts." Ayla schob den Zwerg zu Seite und steckte den Kopf in das Loch. Da war gar nichts, absolute Schwärze. „Gib mir die Fackel, Erebion."_

Das Fackellicht trug nichts dazu bei, ihr diesen steil nach unten fallenden Schacht vertrauenerweckender zu machen. Sie zog den Kopf wieder aus dem Loch heraus und stand kopfschüttelnd auf. Dies war kein Weg, den sie gehen konnten. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Zweifel, dass dort wirklich der Silmaril ruhen sollte. Es war einfach zu dunkel, unheimlich dunkel.

„Aber ich irre mich nicht", sagte Iven. 

„Du kannst dort nicht runter", sagte Ayla. „Außerdem hilft es auch wenig, wenn der Silmaril dort wirklich sein sollte, weil du ihn nicht berühren kannst. Er würde dich verbrennen, Iven, das nimmt Elrond jedenfalls an."

„Dann werde ich eben gehen", sagte Erebion.

„Iven geht." Haldirs Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Er wird den Weg erkunden und wenn er den Silmaril findet, kannst du ihm immer noch folgen. Wir werden ihn mit einem Seil sichern und bei Gefahr sofort wieder rausziehen."

Man konnte förmlich hören, wie sich Iven im Stillen dafür verfluchte, diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht zu haben. Mit Grabesmiene ließ er sich von Andoris eines der dünnen Seile um die Körpermitte binden, nahm den aufmunternden Schlag auf die Schulter von Melja hin und kroch dann in das Loch hinein. Das Seil straffte sich, kaum war er in den senkrechten Teil der Röhre gelangt, aber Andoris machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihm das Gewicht des Zwerges sehr viel ausmachen.

„Ziemlich dunkel", erklang seine Stimme.

„Wir hätten ihm eine Fackel mitgeben sollen", meinte Elcaran.

„Bei seinem Geschick würde er sich selbst in Brand stecken", brummte Haldir. 

„Hier sind Löcher." Iven klang überrascht.

„Was für Löcher?" wollte Andoris wissen, während er immer mehr Seil nachließ.

„Löcher eben", kam die Antwort. „Nicht sehr groß, aber eine ganze Menge und Wasser fließt heraus. Der Schacht ist damit durchsiebt."

Diese Entdeckung war nicht gerade geeignet, ihr Ivens Abenteuer schmackhafter zu machen. Ayla sah fragend zu Haldir, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. König Beldoins einziger Sohn, Thronfolger eines zweifelhaften Zwergenreiches würde also nicht wieder raufgezogen werden. Sie sparte sich weitere Einwände. Haldir hatte wieder den Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der Diskussionen bereits im Keim abtötete.

Eine Weile war das einzige Geräusch das leise Scharren des Seiles, das von Andoris gleichmäßig nachgelassen wurde.

„Oh, hier ist etwas." Iven klang leise. Er war recht tief mittlerweile. „Ein größeres Loch. Ich glaube, da passe ich durch. Dahinter wartet der Silmaril, ich kann ihn deutlich spüren. Einen Moment."

Das Seil in Andoris Händen verlor an Spannung.

„Iven, nicht!" schrie der Elb und tauchte fast bis zur Hüfte in dem Loch ein. „Bind es sofort wieder um. Iven!"

„Schon gut, Andoris", ertönte es von unten. Noch leiser als zuvor. „Hier ist eine kleine Kammer. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Ich werde ihn zurückholen", sagte Andoris. „Gib mir dein Seil, Melja."

„Das wird er nicht tun", erklärte Elcaran entschieden, während der Levarin auch ohne diese Bemerkung bereits den Kopf schüttelte. „Noch gibt es kein Zeichen für eine Gefahr. Lerne endlich, dich in Geduld zu fassen."

„Und wenn er nicht mehr um Hilfe rufen kann?"

Wie zum Beweis des Gegenteils erklang aus dem Schacht sein Name. Auch am Seil wurde wieder gerüttelt.

„Ich bin hier", rief der junge Elb erleichtert. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, sicher."

Ayla runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Zwerg, der gerade einen sagenhaften Edelstein gefunden hatte, klang er nicht sehr enthusiastisch.

„Ich denke, ich habe euren Silmaril." Auch diese Worte kamen etwas lahm bei den Wartenden an. „Jedenfalls müsste er es sein. Zieh mich hoch, Andoris, hier unten ist es irgendwie komisch."

„Er hat den Silmaril?" echote Ayla zweifelnd. „Irre ich mich oder ist es in dem Schacht noch genauso düster wie vorher? Und was verdammt noch mal meint er mit komisch?"

Sie musste sich gedulden, bis Ivens blonder Haarschopf vor ihnen auftauchte. Der Zwerg war offenkundig erleichtert, wieder aus dem Schacht klettern zu können, trotzdem malte sich so etwas wie Verzagtheit auf seinem kantigen Gesicht ab.

Während Andoris einfach nur froh war, seinen Freund wieder heil vor sich zu haben, sah sich der Nimjind der konzentrierten Erwartung aller anderen gegenüber.

„Ich denke, es ist der richtige", murmelte er und griff in seine Gürteltasche.

Das apfelgroße Gebilde, das er ihnen dann auf der flachen Hand entgegen streckte, hätte alles mögliche sein können, nur einem lichtbringenden Juwel entsprach es überhaupt nicht. Es war einfach nur ein dunkler Klumpen, unregelmäßig, ohne jeden Glanz und die Ähnlichkeit mit den Hinterlassenschaften von Hivias Schützlingen war schon recht erdrückend.

„Wie war das doch gleich, Ayla?" Haldirs Stimme klirrte fast vor Sarkasmus. „Die alten Gaben der Zwerge, ja?"

„Aber von diesem...Ding kommt das Flüstern", verteidigte sich Iven.

„Die Mistkugel spricht?" fragte Melja.

Elcaran verwandelte seinen offenkundigen Lachreiz gerade eben noch in einen trockenen Husten. Selbst Andoris lächelte, auch wenn bei ihm deutliches Mitleid zu bemerken war.

„Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht zu weit vom Weg abgekommen", grollte Haldir. „Bei unserem Glück ist der Silmaril auf der anderen Seite des Berges. Lasst uns gehen."

„Wartet." Erebion hatte bislang als einziger ohne jede Enttäuschung den Klumpen auf Ivens Hand betrachtet. Beinahe feierlich beugte er sich zu dem Zwerg herunter und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Gibst du ihn mir, Prinz Iven?"

Verwundert ließ der Zwerg den Stein in die größere, sehr viel feingliedrige Hand des Elben fallen. Erebions schlanke Finger schlossen sich um das Gebilde und er richtete sich wieder auf. 

„Die kühnsten Taten werden von Zweiflern begleitet", lächelte er. Mit einer überraschenden Bewegung schlug er den Stein gegen die Felswand. Sie hörten ein splitterndes Geräusch und dann umhüllte sie alle gleißendes Licht. Silber und Gold schien aus Erebions Hand aufzusteigen, durchdrang alle Winkel der Höhle,  umspielte die Lebenden ebenso wie das tote Gestein und schien sie mit jedem Atemzug zu durchdringen. 

Melja und Iven stöhnten auf, bevor sie sich abwandten. Für sie musste das Licht des Silmaril zu großartig sein, um es aus dieser Nähe schon ertragen zu können. Elcaran, Haldir und Andoris standen einfach nur still da, die Lider halb gesenkt und umgeben von dem Schimmer, der ihren ersten Vorfahren zu eigen gewesen sein musste. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen waren verschwunden, sie ähnelten in ihrer Ruhe den Statuen, die die Arenai einst aus Winterstein geschnitten hatten.

Durch das Strahlen hindurch betrachtete Ayla den Silmaril auf Erebions Hand. Sie war weder geblendet noch entrückt. Das Licht berührte eine tief in ihr ruhende Erinnerung an eine Zeit vor ihrer Zeit, nicht in Worte oder Bilder zu bringen, einfach nur ein Gefühl an großen Frieden und Ruhe. Der Stein war ihr vertraut, sie kannte seinen ovalen Umriss, seine ohne jede Facette geschliffene Art, durch die er zusammen mit seinen Brüdern in den Stirnreif Feanors gefasst war. Die fließenden Bewegungen von silbernen und goldenen Strömen in seinem Innern verbanden sich mit Teilen uralter Melodien, Stimmen voller freundlicher Worte und der Gegenwart von Wesen unglaublicher Schönheit und Kraft.

Als Erebion seine Hand um den Silmaril schloss und ihn in seiner Gürteltasche barg, kam es Ayla für einen kurzen Moment so vor, dass sie zum zweiten Mal etwas sehr Teures und Liebgewonnenes verlor. Unwillkürlich drang ein Laut der Enttäuschung über ihre Lippen.

Erebions Augen, strahlender in ihrem Smaragdfeuer als je zuvor, ruhten mit einem wissenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Manche Dinge vergisst man nie", sagte er sehr leise. 

Melja lehnte zitternd an der Wand, kreideweiß und unfähig einen Ton rauszubringen, während Iven einfach auf dem Boden hockte und gar nicht zu merken schien, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen runterliefen.

Es wäre vernünftig gewesen, nun so schnell wie möglich den Rückweg anzutreten, doch statt dessen standen sie unter dem Eindruck dieses unvergleichlichen Lichts einfach nur da und jeder schien seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Wünschen nachzuhängen. Erebion umgab als einzigen fast greifbare Trauer. Für ihn musste der Silmaril mit einem alten Gefühl des Verlustes und einer Niederlage eng verbunden sein. Sein König war dafür gestorben und er mit ihm, nicht fähig, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und ihn vor dem Tod  zu schützen. Ayla konnte ihn so gut verstehen, dass sie nach einem Weg suchte, ihm Trost zu geben, als die plötzliche Unruhe von Andoris und Elcaran sie wieder unsanft in die Realität zurückführte. Die beiden atmeten scharf ein und sahen beinahe gleichzeitig auf die Schachtöffnung.

„Etwas ist erwacht", keuchte Elcaran und griff sich an die Schläfen. „Das Licht hat sie geweckt."

Auch die beiden anderen Elben reagierten nun und wichen langsam zurück. 

Tbc

@Shelley: Ich glaube, ich sehe mir Ice Age nochmal an. Langsam erinnert mich dieser Trupp wirklich an die Chaoten daraus. Aber ich zaubere auf gar keinen Fall irgendwo  ein Baby her, das seine Familie sucht *energisches Kopfschütteln*.

@Amèlie: Und er gräbt und gräbt, gelegentlich kommt er ein bisschen vom Weg ab. Man sollte Haldir auch nicht die Spitzhacke quasi in den Fuß hauen (bildlich gesprochen) und dann auch noch Nettigkeit erwarten. Nicht, dass Haldir unnett wäre, aber den Aufkleber ‚Elb mit Herz' hat er bislang noch nicht an der Rüstung kleben.

@MysticGirl: Du findest Haldir also nett, ja? So ganz langsam, findest es womöglich gar nicht mehr gut, dass er bei Helms Klamm aufgespießt wird, entdeckst ganz neue Züge an ihm...

Haldir *sieht sich gehetzt um*: Gebt mir ein Loch, eine Höhle, irgendein Versteck.

Ayla: Stell dich nicht so an! Du bist ein Held, noch nicht gemerkt? Zita gibt sich solche Mühe, aus dir einen echten Kerl zu machen und du heulst, weil eine Verrückte dich nett findet.

Haldir: Ach, und dich stört es nicht, dass sie dauernd die Kupplerin spielt?

Ayla *schaut auch unbehaglich*: Wie war das mit der Höhle? Hast du noch etwas Platz für eine Arenai auf der Flucht?

Haldir: Wir können nicht die gleiche Höhle nehmen. Wie sieht das denn aus – wir zwei, ganz allein, im Dunkeln...

Ayla *überlegt, wie sie sich am besten in ihr Schwert stürzen kann*: Ich fühle mich ein klitzekleines Bisschen unter Druck gesetzt.


	16. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und wird bald wieder zurückgegeben. Ohne Profit natürlich, was mein Ferengi-Gen sehr schmerzt.

**16. Kapitel**

„Iven, Melja, kommt da weg!" befahl Ayla scharf. Spüren konnte sie noch nichts, aber ganz entfernt war ein leises Rascheln zu hören, ein Kratzen wie von trockenen Ästen auf Stein. Eine dunkle Ahnung war in ihr, welcher vertraute achtbeinige Feind sich dort näherte. Eine Ahnung, die zur Gewissheit wurde, als ein unsichtbares Netz sich langsam in ihrem Geist aufbaute. Tief in ihrem Innern flackerte die verheerende Flamme der Hysterie auf und wurde von ihr gnadenlos erstickt. Es galt den Silmaril zu retten, nichts anderes zählte mehr.

„Raus hier! Rennt!" schrie sie und stieß gleichzeitig Erebion und Haldir vor sich her. „Melja, sorg dafür, dass Elcaran und Andoris sich bewegen."

Sie rannten die Halde herunter und es war ein Wunder, dass sich keiner dabei überschlug. Als sie auf dem Grund anlangten, wandte sich Ayla um. Der Anblick der schwarzen Masse, die aus der Schachtöffnung quoll und sich wie eine Lawine über die Halde bewegte, ließ eine Welle kalter Angst durch ihren Körper rollen, die sich mit dem widerlichen Gefühl verband, das von dem unsichtbaren Netz ausging, in dem sich ihr Geist langsam zu verfangen drohte. Melja zerrte die Elben neben sich her. Sie waren genauso benommen wie die beiden anderen, die Ayla mit Flüchen und Stößen die steile Halde herauftrieb, die sie noch vom Ausgang trennte. 

„Ihr müsst den Zugang öffnen", schrie sie sie an, als sie den Gang erreicht hatten. Sie konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie sich beide mit aller Kraft gegen den Griff der Drakan-Spinnen wehrten und versuchten, ihren Verstand vor dem Dunkel zu retten. „Haldir, bring Erebion zu diesem Zugang. Ohne ihn kommen wir nicht mehr hier raus. Geh schon, du verdammter, nutzloser Waldelb!"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und lief nochmals Melja entgegen, der sich nicht nur mit den Elben sondern auch mit Iven abquälte, für den der Aufstieg kaum noch zu bewältigen war. Unsanft packte sie den Zwerg am Kragen und riss ihn mit sich. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste sie Andoris Arm. Melja und sie mussten den jungen Elb zwischen sich her zerren, da er unter dem Eindruck der unzähligen Spinnen schon fast besinnungslos war. 

Ayla rief in Gedanken jeden einzelnen Valar um Hilfe an, flehte um Iluvatars Beistand und hoffte inständig, dass Haldir Erebion bis zum Eingang geschafft hatte und er auch noch in der Lage gewesen war, den Zauber aufzuheben. Wenigstens stolperten sie nicht unterwegs über einen von ihnen. Ayla schrie vor Erleichterung auf, als sie die Umrisse des Zugangs vor dem helleren Hintergrund des Drachensaales erkannte. Außer Atem und mit weichen Knien fielen sie regelrecht auf den schwarz-weißen Fliesenboden und hinter ihnen wurde der Zugang wieder versiegelt.

Es wäre nun eigentlich der passende Zeitpunkt für eine Erholungspause gewesen, doch mit jedem Atemzug wurde Ayla wieder unangenehm bewusst, wo sie sich immer noch befanden. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und ließ ihren Blick kurz über schweigsamen, erschöpften Männer gleiten. Den Elben war die Anstrengung überdeutlich anzumerken, die sie diese geistige Attacke gekostet hatte. Aber es half nichts, sie mussten noch weiter.

Haldir und Erebion, sicher die beiden erfahrensten und stärksten der Elben, waren bereits wieder auf den Beinen und sorgten dafür, dass auch Elcaran und besonders Andoris sich sammelten und bereit machten, die nächste Hürde auf ihrem Weg zurück zu Oryn zu bewältigen. Ohne dass es eines Wortes bedurfte, durchquerten die vier als erste den Saal. Für sie war es am dringendsten, Drangurus Pesthauch zu entkommen. Ayla verfolgte, wie sie die andere Seite erreichten, dann das große Tor aufdrückten und verschwanden. Sie nickte Iven, der wirklich erschöpft war, aufmunternd zu und zusammen mit dem Levarin versuchten sie, möglichst geräuschlos diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Es ließ sich schwer erklären, woran sie es bemerkte, vielleicht war es das veränderte Atemgeräusch, vielleicht auch nur eine Ahnung, aber wenige Schritte vor Erreichen der Säulenkolonnade wusste Ayla, dass der Drache nicht länger schlief. Wie unter Zwang blieb sie stehen und wandte den Kopf. Seine Silhouette hatte sich nicht verändert, noch immer ruhte der von Perlmuttschimmer durchsetzte Schatten im Hintergrund der Halle. Diesmal jedoch war das ihr zugewandte Auge geöffnet. Gelblich leuchtete es aus dem Halbdunkel heraus, die schlitzförmige Pupille weitete sich langsam.

Ein halblauter Fluch erklang, dann packte sie jemand unsanft an der Schulter und riss sie mit sich. Ayla wurde durch das Tor geschoben, dann schlugen die beiden Torhälften zusammen und der Riegel ratschte laut in seine Halterungen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Melja löste seinen Griff von ihrer Schulter und grinste sie an. „Der Bursche hat einen leichten Schlaf, was?"

Auf halber Strecke zurück zur Mine verließ sie ihr Glück. Vielleicht hatten sie einfach zu viel davon gehabt in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie jeder Gefahr immer wieder ohne Verluste entkommen waren. Ayla hätte sich natürlich gewünscht, dass sie ebenso unbehelligt den Weg zurück bis zu den Booten schafften, wie es ihnen auf dem Hinweg gelungen war, doch sie war auch nicht überrascht, als sie dann scheiterten. Schon bei dem vorangegangenen Abstieg durch eines der Treppenhäuser waren sie nur knapp einer Entdeckung durch Drakan-Wachen entgangen. Als sie dann mitten in einem Gang waren, der auf dem Hinweg wie ausgestorben dagelegen hatte, öffnete sich eine der Türen und heraus kam ein halbes Dutzend Drakan. Die schwarzen Krieger zögerten nicht lange. Die kurzen Schwerter erhoben stürzten sie sich auf die Eindringlinge. Warnrufe gelten durch die Gänge und das Geräusch zahlreicher, sich nähernder Stimmen wurde unüberhörbar. 

Sie machten die sechs Wachen ohne große Verzögerung nieder und flüchteten auf die nächste Ebene hinunter. Der Kampf hatte andere aufmerksam gemacht und ihre lärmenden Verfolger taten ein übriges. Wie von Jägern gehetzte Tiere flohen sie durch die verwinkelten Gänge und wurden immer weiter von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abgedrängt. Immer wieder rannten sie in Drakan-Wachen hinein. Auch andere Bergherren-Krieger begegneten ihnen nun, eindeutig Menschen, denen der Spinnenbiss erspart geblieben war. Diese waren noch gefährlicher als die Drakan selbst, denn offenkundig taten sie ihren Dienst freiwillig. Verbissen hetzten sie die Eindringlinge vor sich her, immer weiter in verlassene, kaum ausgebaute Regionen des Amon Naith. 

Sie würden nur dann eine Chance haben, wenn es ihnen gelang, einen Vorsprung zu bekommen, um in diesem verwinkelten Bau unterzutauchen. Als sie in einen der schmaleren Gänge einbogen fing Ayla einen Blick Meljas auf. Sie erkannte ihre eigenen Überlegungen in seinem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Beide blieben sie stehen.

„Ayla!" schrie Haldir von vorne. „Beeil dich."

„Wir halten sie auf!" rief sie zurück. „Bring die anderen hier raus, wir finden euch schon."

Es blieb keine Zeit, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er genau wie sie in dieser Entscheidung ihre einzige Überlebenschance erkannte. Ihr Schwert fest umfasst, stellte sie sich mit Melja ihren Verfolgern. Der erste Zeitgewinn war die Überraschung, die die Verfolger abrupt stehen bleiben ließ, als sie um die Ecke bogen und sich den beiden großen, kampfbereiten Gestalten gegenüber sahen. 

Melja hielt sich nicht mit den Feinheiten des Schwertkampfes auf. Seine Axt in beiden Händen stürzte er sich mit einem tiefen Knurren auf die Drakan und mähte die ersten sofort nieder. Ayla ließ die Runenklinge auf diejenigen niedergehen, die der Axt gerade noch entkommen waren. Sie hatten in diesem engen Gang den Vorteil des Verteidigers auf ihrer Seite. Nicht in breiter Front sondern immer nur mit wenigen konnten ihre Gegner ihnen gegenüber treten.

Einen winzigen Moment glaubte die Arenai sogar daran, dass sie es wirklich schaffen könnten, doch noch von hier zu entkommen. Nur wenige Atemzüge lang gab ihr diese Hoffnung zusätzliche Kraft, bevor der Mann, in dessen Herz sie ihre Klinge gerade gebohrt hatte, sterbend gegen sie prallte und sie zu Boden riss. Sie stieß ihn sofort wieder weg, richtete sich halb wieder auf und erstarrte, als mehrere Schwertspitzen genau auf ihre Kehle deuteten. Neben ihr ließ Melja langsam die Axt sinken.

***

Haldir und Erebion hatten sich gleichzeitig umgedreht, als ihnen auffiel, dass die Arenai und der Levarin nicht länger hinter ihnen waren. Sie hörten Aylas Worte und erkannten auch den Plan dahinter. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihren Verfolgern hier in diesem Gewirr von Gängen und Treppen zu entgehen. Erebion beobachtete, wie der Waldelb einen kurzen Moment zögerte, bevor er sich ruckartig wieder umdrehte und hinter den anderen herstürmte, die bereits einige Meter voraus waren. 

_Die Entscheidung für das Ganze,_ dachte Erebion und folgte ihm, die Hand auf die Gürteltasche gelegt, in der der Silmaril plötzlich schwer wie ein Felsbrocken zu werden schien.

„Wo ist Ayla?" wollte Andoris wissen, als sie wieder zu ihnen aufschlossen.

„Sie und Melja halten die Drakan auf!" sagte Haldir. Seine Stimme schien von einem Eishauch begleitet. „Beweg dich, Andoris. Lange wird es ihnen nicht gelingen."

Der junge Elb hatte inzwischen genug erlebt, dass er in diesem Moment nichts in Frage stellte. Sie hasteten durch die kaum ausgebauten Gänge, bis Elcaran wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und zur Decke hochsah. Im Halbdunkel war ein natürlicher Kamin zu erkennen, eher eine Spalte im Fels, die schräg nach oben führte.

„Es müsste gehen", sagte Haldir. „Beeilt euch."

Noch waren ihre Verfolger nicht wieder zu hören. Die Schildmeisterin und der Levarin schienen erfolgreich zu sein, auch wenn die gleichzeitige Abwesenheit von Kampfgeräuschen Erebion zu denken gab. Elcaran zog sich als erster in die Spalte, gefolgt von Andoris, der bereits Iven mit einem Seil gesichert hatte. Erebion hob den Zwerg so weit herauf wie es möglich war, dann folgte er ihm. Schließlich kam auch Haldir, der noch einen Moment im Gang gewartet hatte.

„Sie kommen", flüsterte er. „In wenigen Minuten sind sie da."

Der Rest blieb unausgesprochen, auch wenn jedem klar war, dass Ayla und Melja geschlagen sein mussten. Sie krochen noch einige Meter durch die Felsspalte, die zum Glück an Steilheit verlor und kauerten sich dann völlig ruhig zusammen. Das Geräusch eines guten Dutzends schwerer, schneller Schritte näherte sich und zog dann an ihnen vorbei. Während sie sich weiter still verhielten, folgten weitere Schritte, langsamer nun und nicht im Gleichklang.

„Wir müssen sie finden", knurrte eine wütende Männerstimme. 

„Die zwei werden den Meistern schon verraten, wo die anderen sind", antwortete ihm ein anderer. „Er hat seine eigenen Wege, alles zu erfahren."

„Trotzdem wäre es besser, wir hätten den Rest auch noch", meinte der erste wieder. „Wir müssen ohnehin erklären, wie diese Kerle hier reingekommen sind."

„Conrin ist für die Sicherung der Festung zuständig." Der Sprecher kicherte boshaft. „Meister Alben wird seinen Kopf Dranguru auf einem Tablett servieren."

„Hoffentlich. Auf den Moment warte ich schon seit Jahren."

Die beiden Männer entfernten sich und es kehrte in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung Ruhe ein. Aus der Entfernung waren noch immer genug Stimmen und Schritte zu hören, die anzeigten, dass man die Suche nach ihnen noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Sie würden noch abwarten müssen, bis sie sich aus ihrem Versteck trauen konnten.

_‚Was nun, mein Freund?'_ Erebion hätte nicht mit Haldir tauschen wollen. Der Waldelb hockte regungslos eine Armlänge entfernt, die Augen auf das winzige Stück Gang gerichtet, das von ihrer Position aus zu erkennen war. Ganz der aufmerksame, geduldige Wächter, der er so lange Zeit in Mittelerde wohl gewesen war. 

Erebion schätzte ihn sehr und ganz besonders jetzt fühlte er sich ihm tief verbunden. Eine erstaunliche Entwicklung nach der anfänglichen Distanz, die ihn gegenüber Haldir unweigerlich erfüllt hatte. Es hatte viele Gründe dafür gegeben: genau wie Elrond brachte er ihn mit dem Schmerz in Verbindung, den er bei seinem Erwachen wieder kennen gelernt hatte. 

Dann kam hinzu, dass er der neue Herr der Ithuris war und ein sehr guter, von seinem Volk offenkundig respektiert und geliebt. Erebion fühlte sich überflüssig, wünschte sich mehr als einmal, doch gestorben zu sein oder wenigstens wieder in dem traumlosen Schlaf versunken, in dem er die Jahrtausende überstanden hatte. Das Schlimmste jedoch war die Verbindung, die unwissentlich von ihm zu den Arenai geknüpft war. Ausgerechnet das Band, das ihm und Sirgal verwehrt worden war. 

Erebion gab sich einen Moment der Erinnerung an die Frau hin, die er schon lange vor dem Augenblick geliebt hatte, als er es endlich gewagt hatte, sich dieser leidenschaftlichen Jägerin in der Stille Ithuris erstmals zu zeigen. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass der Schmerz nicht mehr so rasend war wie noch bei seinem Erwachen. Er erinnerte sich immer noch genau an ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, die leuchtend goldenen Augen und ihre eleganten Bewegungen, aber der Schmerz selber, der Verlust schien zu verwehen. Sie war wirklich zu einer Erinnerung geworden, eine Liebe, die er über Jahre nur für sich geträumt hatte und die ihm eine winzige Zeitspanne zum Greifen nah gewesen war. Nichts würde sie je ersetzen können und dennoch schritt sein Leben nun voran und es hatte ihn hierher an diesen verfluchten Ort geführt. 

Wo wäre er, wenn Sirgal sich nicht das Leben genommen hätte, sich das unsichtbare und von Haldir und Ayla so ungeliebte Band zwischen ihm und Sirgal unzerstörbar geknüpft hätte? Agir als Schildmeister in Arengard, Enuidil der Herr von Gildanna und Escalonde vor dreitausend Jahren mit einem unvollkommen genesenen Taurhoss, ohne Oryn, Dorian und Melja....Erebion ertappte sich dabei, dass er nervös an seiner Unterlippe nagte. Sie hätten wohl nicht den Hauch einer Siegeschance gehabt, nicht den kleinsten. Selbst jetzt, mit einem starken Fürsten wie Elrond und einer Schildmeisterin wie Ayla, dem Silmaril in seiner Tasche und Verbündeten auf Escalonde würde es noch hart werden.

Über ihm flüsterten Iven und Andoris leise miteinander. Auch sie hatten mitbekommen, dass Ayla und Melja noch lebten und grübelten, wie man sie befreien konnte. Eine Entscheidung, die sie nicht zu treffen hatten. Sie lag einzig bei dem Elb, der keinen Meter von Erebion entfernt immer noch in absoluter Reglosigkeit verharrte. Ihm war nicht anzumerken, was ihn gerade beschäftigte. Selbst für einen Elb besaß Haldir eine bemerkenswerte Gabe, bei Bedarf seine gesamten Regungen hinter einer Maske überheblicher Ruhe zu verbergen. 

Wie würde er entscheiden? Naheliegend und dem eigentlichen Ziel am vorteilhaftesten war nur eine einzige Möglichkeit und die bestand darin, Ayla und Melja aufzugeben und den Silmaril auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Arenor zu bringen. Die Schildmeisterin würde so reagieren. Nein, Erebion korrigierte sich, das würde sie eben nicht. Den Silmaril und mit ihm alle Elben nach Arenor bringen wäre ihr Ziel, was sie aber nicht davon abhalten würde, auf eigene Faust nach den gefangenen Gefährten zu suchen. 

Er erinnerte sich an einen Abend wenige Tage vor ihrem Aufbruch in den Ställen des Großen Hauses. Er hatte Hivia gefragte, warum Ayla überhaupt wieder nach Escalonde gegangen war, um Boyar zu suchen. Schließlich war zu offenkundig gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr würde retten können. Die zierliche Pferdeherrin, die ihn manchmal an Sirgal erinnerte und deren Gegenwart ihn schneller hatte genesen lassen als alle Bemühungen Elronds und Temlars zusammen, hatte ihn angesehen wie einen schwachsinnigen Landstreicher. 

_‚Wir lassen niemanden zurück', _war dann die Antwort gewesen. _‚Niemals. Es wäre der Anfang vom Ende.'_

„Es dürfte nun sicher sein." Haldir ließ sich geräuschlos wieder in den Gang hinab. Erebion folgte ihm und während er bei ihm wartete, dass auch die anderen aus dem Loch in der Decke geklettert kamen, musterte er ihn im spärlichen Licht der weit entfernten Wandfackel eingehend. 

Als sich alle versammelt hatten und schweigend darauf warteten, was nun unternommen werden sollte, gab es einen kurzen Moment, in dem der Waldelb sich nicht wie sonst eisern unter Kontrolle hatte. Es reichte Erebion, um die Entscheidung zu erkennen. 

„Vergiss es!" kam er Haldir zuvor, als dieser seine Anweisungen geben wollte. „Ich werde dich nicht hier alleine durch die Festung streifen lassen. Du brauchst jede Hilfe, die du kriegen kannst."

„Der Silmaril muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden", sagte Haldir ärgerlich.

Elcaran baute sich neben Erebion auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Dann sollten wir recht vorsichtig sein, wenn wir den Bergherren auf den Pelz rücken, nicht wahr?"

Haldirs Blick blieb an Andoris hängen, doch der schüttelte ausgesprochen störrisch den Kopf. „Ich bringe ihn bestimmt nicht nach Arenor."

„Und mich wirst du brauchen", bekräftigte auch Iven. Er stellte sich neben seinem sehr viel größeren Freund auf und vermittelte die Unverrückbarkeit eines Felsen. 

„Werde ich das?" Haldir neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. „Und wofür, mein Prinz?"

„Weil ich zumindest Ayla aufspüren kann." Etwas vorschnell waren diese Worte wohl doch, denn er kratzte sich sofort verlegen am Schädel. „Nicht sofort aus dieser Entfernung, aber auf hundert Meter sicherlich."

„Oh, interessant. Du wirst uns sicherlich auch verraten, wie das gehen soll."

„Es ist ihr Schwert", sagte Iven. „Nicht wirklich ihr ganzes Schwert, sondern der große Amethyst in der Mitte des Griffs. Den kann ich spüren, schon seit einigen Tagen. Den Silmaril habe ich schließlich auch gefunden."

„Du spürst Aylas Amethyst?" wiederholte Andoris ungläubig.

„Er ist sehr alt, sehr alt. Außerdem spielt sie dauernd damit rum. Er ist wie ein Teil von ihr."

Andoris nickte seinem Freund verstehend zu. 

„Mir ist völlig egal, wieso du ihn aufspüren kannst", sagte Haldir. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass man das Schwert in ihrer und Meljas Nähe aufbewahrt, denn tragen wird sie es sicherlich nicht mehr."

Keiner von ihnen wollte näher darüber nachdenken, was in den vergangenen Stunden mit den Gefangenen geschehen war. Erebion unterdrückte jede aufkommende Vorstellung von Folterqualen damit, dass die beiden so hart im Nehmen waren wie der Fels, durch den ihr Weg sie immer weiter aus der Mitte des Berges hinaus in den Bereich der eigentlichen Festung führte, so wie sie an der Seite des Amon Naith nach Meljas Beschreibungen das Land zu ihren Füßen beherrschte.

Der Wechsel vollzog sich schleichend. Sie merkten es eher daran, dass alles sorgfältiger gearbeitet war. Zuerst nur spärlich, dann immer häufiger und aufwendiger zierten Dekorationen die Wände. Schmuckwaffen zumeist oder kleine Möbelstücke aus dunklem Holz, die aber mit sehr viel Kunstfertigkeit geschreinert waren. Hinzu kam, dass die Gänge immer öfter in kleinere Hallen mit Kaminen, Säulen und vielen Lichtschalen mündeten. 

Es war ihr Glück, dass auf Escalonde der Tag zur Nacht gewechselt hatte. Ein Rhythmus zur Ruhe hin, der dazu führte, dass ihnen nur wenige Bewohner der Festung begegneten. Diener zumeist, die mit gesenkten Augen und müde ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und die Eindringlinge im Schatten nicht bemerkten. Auch die Soldaten, die noch patrouillierten und unter denen kaum Drakan zu finden waren, hatten in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nachgelassen.

Trotzdem war es eigentlich ein fast hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, in diesem riesigen Komplex zwei einzelne Personen aufzuspüren. Sie waren auf gut Glück in eine bestimmte Richtung losmarschiert und Erebion drängte sich immer mehr der Verdacht auf, dass es die falsche gewesen sein musste. Iven konnte ihnen auch nicht weiter helfen. Mutlos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Schließlich kam ihn nur der reine Zufall zu Hilfe. Sie waren hastig in den Schatten eines mit einem großen Schrank dekorierten Alkovens geflüchtet, als sich ihnen die langsamen Schritte zweier Männer näherten.

„An denen beißt sich Conrin die Zähne aus." Die Stimme war Erebion bereits vertraut. Es war der gleiche Mann, der sich vor einigen Stunden direkt nach der Gefangennahme mit einem anderen unterhalten hatte.

„Wenn er bis dahin noch welche hat", kicherte eine ebenfalls bekannte Stimme. „Ich dachte eben, ihm quellen die Augen aus den Höhlen. Das schwarzhaarige Miststück hat wirklich gut gezielt."

„Wenn Meister Alben mit ihr fertig ist, dürfte sie etwas entgegenkommender sein."

„Träum weiter, Hecar. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sie einem von uns überlässt. Sie ist besser als alles, was die Sklavenhändler je hier angeschleppt haben. Du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass hier bald eine Menge kleiner Bergherren-Bastarde rumlaufen, die schwarze Haare haben und graue Augen."

„Dabei würde ich ihm gerne helfen und eine Verbesserung wäre es allemal. Die meisten von diesen Burschen sind ziemlich hässlich."

Erebion brauchte nicht lange zu rätseln, über wen die beiden herzogen. Er sah fragend zu Haldir und der Waldelb nickte ihm bestätigend zu. Als die Soldaten auf einer Höhe mit dem Alkoven waren, griff sich Erebion einen der beiden, Haldir den anderen und zerrten sie in den Schatten den Alkovens. Die Männer zappelten unter dem vielleicht etwas sehr festen Griff der Elben. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, was allerdings auch daran lag, dass ihnen die scharfen Dolchklingen an ihren Kehlen das Atmen stark erschwerten.

„Du hast nur eine einzige Antwort", zischelte Haldir seinen Gefangenen an. „Also, wo sind der Levarin und die Frau?"

Der Mann schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du-„

Iven gab ein entsetztes Fiepen von sich, als Haldir seinen Gefangenen mit durchschnittener Kehle zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Noch ein Held?" erkundigte sich Erebion mit einem bösartigen Lächeln bei seinem eigenen Gefangenen, der wie Espenlaub zitterte und jetzt heftig den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Wie schön, Hecar. So heißt du doch wohl? Weißt du, wo die beiden sind?"

Diesmal erntete er ein williges Nicken. 

„Das wird immer besser. Und du führst uns hin?" 

Noch ein Nicken.

„Da haben wir ja einen richtig klugen Burschen erwischt, der gerne noch etwas leben will. Das willst du doch, oder?"

Hecar stammelte vor sich hin und Erebion nahm etwas den Druck von der Klinge, damit der Mann nicht noch durch sein eigenes Ungeschick vorzeitig zu Tode kam. 

„Also, Hecar. Wenn du uns jetzt zu den Gefangenen führst, wirst du dich genau daran erinnern, wie schnell dein Freund gestorben ist. Das gleiche passiert dir nämlich, sollte ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass du uns reinlegen willst. Rechtfertigst du allerdings mein schwaches Vertrauen in dich, bleibst du am Leben."

Erebion glaubte jedoch nicht, dass Hecar ihnen weitere Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Nach dem gnadenlosen Tod, der sich gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte, stand ihm wohl nur noch der Sinn danach, heil aus den Fängen dieser Fremden zu entkommen. Mit schlotternden Knien führte er sie durch fast ausgestorbene, aber zunehmend prächtigere Teile der Festung, bis sie in eine große, elegante Kaminhalle gelangten.

„Conrin hat sie zu Meister Alben gebracht", stotterte Hecar und zeigte auf eine breite geschlossene Doppeltür an der linken Stirnseite. „Außer ihm sind noch sechs der Festungswache bei ihm."

„Sie ist hinter dieser Tür", bestätigte Iven. „Zumindest ihr Schwert."

Erebion hätte Hecar zu gerne das gleiche widerfahren lassen, wie es zuvor dem anderen Mann passiert war, doch eine Abmachung ließ sich nicht so einfach brechen, auch wenn sie mit solchem Abschaum getroffen wurde. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich auf einen Schlag auf die Schläfe, der Hecar für die nächsten Stunden außer Gefecht setzte.

Der Mann hatte noch nicht den Fliesenboden berührt, als ein langgezogener Schrei hinter der Tür erklang. Ungezügelt und von purem Entsetzen getragen durchzog er die Luft und senkte sich über die Männer mit dem gleichen kalten Grauen, das zu seinem Entstehen geführt haben musste. Gilgrim flog regelrecht in Erebions Hand, während er bereits hinter Haldir herlief, der die Tür schon fast erreicht hatte. Für einen Schlachtplan hatten sie keine Zeit mehr. Nicht, wenn die Schildmeisterin der Arenai ihr Entsetzen bereits herausschrie.

***

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Melja krümmte sich unter dem Schlag in seinen Magen zusammen. Der sehr viel kleinere Escalonder, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, quittierte dies mit einem boshaften Lächeln. Es schien ihm eine Menge Spaß zu machen, den Levarin, den man mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen an einen Eisenring an die Wand gebunden hatte, so hilflos vor sich zu haben.

„Melja Levaren, die Pest vom Felsenfall." Wieder schlug er zu. 

Melja gab einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut von sich, richtete sich aber schnell wieder auf und bedachte den viel älteren Mann nun seinerseits mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Immer noch so feige wie früher, Conrin?"

Das grobe Gesicht seines Folterknechts lief vor Wut rot an. Conrin war kein sehr schlauer Mann, aber mit Sicherheit äußerst unbeherrscht. Nach den grauen Haaren und den tiefen Falten auf seiner Stirn und um seine Mundwinkel zu schließen, schätzte Ayla ihn weitaus älter ein als Melja. Wenn sie sich kannten, dann nur aus der Zeit, als Melja als kleiner Junge noch in Angram geweilt hatte. Offenbar war es schon damals kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis gewesen.

„Dreißig Jahre haben wohl nicht gereicht, dich gefügiger zu machen", brüllte Conrin erbost. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest hier ungestraft auftauchen?"

„Es reicht doch schon, dass ich überhaupt reingekommen bin", sagte Melja. „Deine Wachen sind nicht sehr gut, Conrin. Die Bergherren sind bestimmt nicht erfreut, dass Fremde bis in die Festung vordringen konnten."

Unter dem nächsten Schlag ging Melja in die Knie. Conrin wandte sich ab und nahm sich von einem der Tische einen Becher Wein. Ayla war sich sicher, dass er mehr als genug Alkohol jeden Tag in sich hinein schüttete. Die geplatzten Adern auf seinen Wangen und die Tendenz, dass sein ursprünglich sicher sehr muskulöser Körper schwammig wurde, sprachen Bände.

„Wieso bist du hier?" Conrin beobachtete den Levarin über den Rand seines  Bechers. „Hoffentlich hast du nicht nach deiner Mutter gesucht. Sie war wirklich nicht mehr dieselbe, nachdem wir dich weggeschafft hatten. Du weißt schon, ziemlich wirr im Kopf." Er machte mit seiner freien Hand eine Bewegung zu seiner Schläfe. „Irrte herum und schrie dauernd nach dir. Es ging jedem auf die Nerven."

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Melja und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. 

„Am Ende taugte sie nur noch als Drachenfutter." Conrin zuckte die Achseln. „Der Meister hat sie zu Dranguru schaffen lassen. Du weißt, wie der Feuerspucker ist. Er hat kurzen Prozess mit ihr gemacht. Sie hat kaum geschrieen."

Einen Moment schien es, als würde der Levarin die Fesseln einfach aus der Wand reißen wollen. Conrin schien sich regelrecht darüber zu amüsieren. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht von den Drakan-Spinnen gebissen worden war, bei ihm war es nicht nötig. Er war Abschaum, was leider nichts daran änderte, dass er zur Zeit am längeren Hebel saß. 

Ayla bewegte vorsichtig ihre Hände. Man hatte sie vor ihrem Körper gefesselt und sie selber auch nirgendwo angekettet. Allein diese Tatsache bestärkte sie darin, dass Conrin ein Schwachkopf war. Natürlich konnte sie trotzdem nicht fliehen, denn außer Conrin befanden sich noch sechs seiner menschlichen Wachen mit im Raum. Bewegungslos wie Statuen standen sie an den Wänden. Zwei weitere Männer standen neben der Tür, sie hatten zu denen gehört, die sie gefangen genommen hatten. 

Der große Raum, dessen hohe Decke sich in der Dunkelheit verlor, war überraschend elegant und glich eher einem feudalen Wohnraum als einer Folterkammer. Der Boden war ebenso gefliest wie der Drachensaal, die Wände bedeckten große Stickteppiche in so leuchtenden Farben, dass ihr Anblick beinahe hypnotische Wirkung hatte.

Nur die wenigen Möbel störten Ayla. Selbst für das Große Haus wären sie zu dunkel und wuchtig gewesen. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur durch den Einfluss der Elben, der auch im Großen Haus kaum noch zu ignorieren war, zu verwöhnt. 

Ihr Blick glitt von Melja weg zu einem der halbrunden Wandtische, auf denen ihre Waffen, ihr Mantel und ihre Weste lagen. Was immer sie an sichtbarem Schutz am Leib getragen hatte, Conrins schweigsame Wachen hatten es entfernt, bevor man sie in die Mitte des Raumes gestoßen und ihr bedeutet hatte, sich dort nicht mehr wegzurühren. Ayla dachte an die geschwärzten Wurfscheiben, die wie Metallverzierungen auf den Außenseiten ihrer Stiefel befestigt waren. Jedem Arenai waren sie die letzte Hoffnung auf Verteidigung. Schwer zu handhaben und meist nur einmal einzusetzen. Die Wachen hatten sie nicht bemerkt. Wenn man sie nur einen Moment alleine ließ, könnte sie sich und Melja damit von den Fesseln befreien und fliehen. 

Conrin machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, von seinen Gefangenen abzulassen. Eigentlich war das auch gut so. Je länger er sich nur mit ihnen befasste, desto mehr Zeit bekämen die anderen, sich ihren Weg aus der Festung zu suchen und den Silmaril in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ayla hoffte jedenfalls inständig, dass sie genau das machen würden. Es reichte schon, dass man Melja und sie hier gefangen hielt. Jetzt auch noch einen der Elben oder den sensiblen Iven hier zu wissen, war eine grauenhafte Vorstellung. 

„Wer ist deine Freundin da drüben?" Conrin war bereit für die nächste Runde. „Du hast sie wohl kaum als Geschenk für die Bergherren mitgebracht."

Meljas Antwort bestand daraus, dem anderen vor die Füße zu spucken. 

„Sie ist hübsch."

Ayla runzelte die Stirn. Als ‚hübsch' hatte noch niemand gewagt, sie zu bezeichnen. Solche Attribute wurden gewöhnlich nicht benutzt, um die Schildmeisterin der Arenai zu beschreiben.

„Die Bergherren werden ihre Freude an ihr haben."

Diesmal begann der Levarin regelrecht zu toben und Ayla verbiss sich ein Grinsen, als sie seinen Blick auffing. Melja spielte auf Zeit und er wusste genau, wie er Conrin anzufassen hatte, damit dieser die naheliegende Frage nach den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe immer wieder vergaß. 

Offenbar entzückt von Meljas Reaktion schlenderte Conrin nun zu ihr herüber. Die Art, wie er seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen ließ, hätte alleine schon gereicht, dass für Ayla sein Tod beschlossene Sache war. 

„Du bist eine von denen", fuhr Conrin sie an. „Eine von diesen Lichtbringern, von denen jetzt dauernd die Rede ist."

Offensichtliches zu leugnen war Zeitverschwendung und Ayla nickte nur.

„Die Bergherren werden euch zerquetschen", verkündete Conrin und rückte langsam in Reichweite. Er stank nach Wein und Schweiß. „Escalonde braucht kein Licht."

Vielleicht kein Licht, aber zumindest Wasser und Seife. Ayla verzog das Gesicht. „Wir werden sehen."

„Mit den Levarin habt ihr euch die falschen Verbündeten ausgesucht", sagte Conrin.

„Lass sie zufrieden", schrie Melja zu ihnen herüber. „Es passt zu dir, Conrin, dass du dich an Frauen vergreifst."

„Und zu dir passt es, dich hinter einem Weib zu verstecken", brüllte der andere zurück. „Schöne Freunde hast du dir ausgesucht. Dich und das Weib lassen sie zurück und machen sich selber davon wie die Hasen. Weißt du-," Cronin streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „dieser stolze Blick wird dir schon noch vergehen, wenn du vor Meister Alben auf dem Rücken liegst."

Ayla lockerte ihre Muskeln. Unter dem rechten Schulterblatt schmerzte es, wo der Schwertgriff eines Drakan sie getroffen hatte, um ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. Doch es behinderte sie jedenfalls nicht. „Neidisch, weil du davon noch nicht einmal träumen kannst?"

Conrin musste sich das Hirn bereits in schlechtem Fusel ertränkt haben, dass er auf eine so billige Herausforderung einging. Er packte sie wütend an den Schultern und zog sie an sich heran. Aylas gefesselte Hände fuhren hoch an seine Kehle, im gleichen Atemzug zog sie mit aller Kraft ihr rechtes Knie an und rammte es ihm wuchtig in den Unterleib. Der Widerling knickte nach vorne wie ein zerbrochener Ast und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem erneut nach oben schnellenden Knie der Arenai. Deutlich war das Knirschen seiner brechenden Nase zu hören. Sie hätte ihm noch viel mehr Knochen gebrochen, wenn sie nicht von zwei herbeispringenden Wachen zurückgerissen worden wäre.

„Du Schlampe!" schrie Conrin. 

Er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, welches seiner schmerzenden Körperteile er nun mit den Händen bedecken sollte. Sein Geheul war Musik in Aylas Ohren. Immer wieder jaulte er auf wie ein geprügeltes Tier, dazwischen bedachte er sie mit Worten, die nun weit entfernt von ‚hübsch' waren. 

Einer der Männer, der an der Tür gewacht hatte, lachte laut auf. Conrin fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Verschwindet, ihr Idioten. Sucht lieber die anderen oder Alben wirft euch Dranguru zum Frühstück vor."

Melja zog eine Grimasse in Aylas Richtung und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das würde der Mann nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, nicht eine Demütigung vor seinen eigenen Leuten. Die Rache kam so schnell, dass auch Ayla ihr nicht völlig ausweichen konnte. Conrin holte aus und verpasste ihr einen wuchtigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte er gereicht, um ihren Kiefer zu brechen, doch sie war immerhin noch schnell genug, dass er sie nur an der Seite des Kopfes streifte. Trotzdem riss es sie nach hinten, die Wachen ließen sie los und sie prallte gegen den schweren Mitteltisch, bevor sie zu Boden rutschte. 

Mit einem unschönen Klingeln im rechten Ohr und noch mehr Schmerzen an der rechten Schulter krümmte sie sich zusammen. Trotzdem lächelte sie, als sie sich an der Tischplatte wieder aufrichtete und feststellte, dass Conrins Nase inzwischen Form und Umfang einer blauroten Kartoffel angenommen hatte. Zwischen ihren Handflächen ruhte beruhigend kühl einer der Wurfscheiben.

„Sie ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich", spottete Melja in dem Versuch, Conrins Ärger wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Halte dich lieber an deine Naubar-Huren. Eine richtige Lady wirst du nie bekommen."

„Ach nein?" Conrin war inzwischen fuchsteufelswild. Mit ausgestreckten Armen stapfte er auf Ayla zu.

„Da stimme ich ihm allerdings zu, Hauptmann." Die Stimme war leise, von eisiger Kälte und ähnelte eher dem Zischen einer Schlange als menschlichen Lauten. Conrin blieb abrupt stehen, erbleichte und drehte sich dann beinahe ängstlich zur Tür um, von der die Stimme gekommen war.

Ayla hatte Mühe, den Neuankömmling genau auszumachen. Es war eher ein hochgewachsener Schatten, der nun langsam den Raum durchquerte. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln lief über ihren Rücken, während sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie konnte nur die Umrisse eines schlanken Mannes unter einem langen Umhang erkennen, eine große Kapuze war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Das leise Knistern bei jeder seiner Bewegungen kam vom Material des Umhangs, ein starres, leicht durchscheinendes Gewebe wie aus dunklen Glasfäden gesponnen, das ihn so unwirklich und verschwommen mit seiner Umgebung erscheinen ließ.

Auf Höhe des Levarin hielt er kurz an. Melja war an die Wand zurückgewichen, eine Mischung aus Hass und Furcht auf dem Gesicht.

„So kehrt der Sohn zum Vater zurück", erklang es amüsiert unter der Kapuze hervor. „Wie schade, dass ich deine Möglichkeiten damals so unterschätzt habe."

„Mein Glück", knurrte Melja tief aus der Kehle heraus. 

„Nennst du es Glück, an einem Tag wie heute zu sterben?"

„Wenigstens sterbe ich aufrecht und als Mensch." Der Hass gewann langsam wieder die Überhand. „Du wirst irgendwann kriechend vor unsere Schöpfer treten, Alben, damit sie endlich über dich richten können."

„Bis dahin wird wohl noch etwas Zeit vergehen." Der Bergherr verlor das Interesse an ihm und wandte sich wieder Ayla zu. „Vielleicht sogar noch sehr viel Zeit."

Durch seine seltsame Kleidung sah es aus, als würde er regelrecht auf sie zu schweben. Eine optische Täuschung, die allerdings selbst auf Ayla ihre Wirkung nicht ganz verfehlte. Eine ganze Weile blieb er eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt schweigend stehen. Conrin hatte sich längst an die Wand zurückgezogen, kaum versteckte Angst beherrschte noch immer sein verunstaltetes Gesicht.

„Also eine Lichtbringerin." Die Worte krochen kalt durch den Raum. „Lieblinge der Valar, von Manwe persönlich erwählt. So viel Stolz und Ehre – Ihr leuchtet regelrecht, teure Herrin."

Sie hätte ihm sagen können, dass dies wohl eher daher kam, dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden vom gleißenden Licht des Silmaril übergossen worden war, doch Ayla blieb stumm. Hinter Albens Worten lauerte so viel verborgener Hass und Verbitterung, dass ihr ganzer Körper vor Wachsamkeit zu vibrieren schien.

„Andererseits bin ich etwas enttäuscht", sprach der Bergherr weiter. „Nach den ganzen Legenden, die sich die Schwachköpfe hier heimlich zuraunen, damit wir sie nicht zu hören bekommen, hatten wir mit etwas mehr als nur einer Handvoll von Euch gerechnet. Eher eine Armee in schimmernden Rüstungen, Ihr wisst schon. In Barcanem ward Ihr nur zu sechst und habt sogar noch einen davon verloren. Übrigens mein Kompliment für den Angriff auf Dra-Baran. Natürlich hattet Ihr Hilfe durch meinen missratenen Sohn, aber es spricht für Eure Selbstüberschätzung, überhaupt auf den Gedanken  zu kommen, eine unserer Garnisonen anzugreifen."

„Und sie zu zerstören", rief Melja triumphierend. „Sie ist bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt."

„Wir bauen sie wieder auf."

Ayla war sich sicher, dass der Bergherr lächelte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen bemühte sie sich, durch den dunklen Schleier seiner Kleidung mehr von ihm zu erkennen außer den bloßen Umrissen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Oh, ein Teil von ihm war sicherlich elbisch, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein Missklang seiner Form, seiner Stimme und seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung, der ihr zuwider war. 

„Wisst Ihr, weshalb ich erst so spät komme?" Die Frage war rhetorisch. Wahrscheinlich war er sich sicher, dass sie ohnehin verneinen würde. „Eure Begleiter....sie haben tatsächlich versucht, durch das Haupttor zu entkommen. Tapfere Krieger, bis zuletzt."

Blitzartig senkte sich der scharfe Schmerz des Verlustes über sie und verschwand auch genauso schnell wieder. Wenn sie sich mittlerweile einer Sache sicher war, dann zumindest der, dass sie jederzeit spüren würde, wenn Haldir etwas so Endgültiges zugestoßen wäre. Ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht, aber sie war durch ein dünnes aber festes Band an ihn gekettet. Würde es durch seinen Tod zerrissen, wäre der Verlust, auch ohne dass sie es selber erlebte, deutlich spürbar. Außerdem wäre Alben kaum so gelassen, wenn er den Silmaril in seinem Besitz hätte.

Sie wartete, bis Melja sich in seinem Schrecken so weit gefasst hatte, dass er ihr genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und schüttelte dann nur leicht den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Alben zu, ein so sarkastisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass der Waldelb stolz auf sie gewesen wäre. „Am Ende erwischt es jeden, Meister Alben. Und wie Melja so treffend sagte, treten wir zumindest aufrecht in Mandos Hallen ein."

Eine Welle von Verärgerung schwappte unter der Kapuze hervor. „Ihr werdet Euren Hochmut noch verlieren, Frau. Dachtet Ihr vielleicht, wir wissen nichts von Eurer kleinen, grünen Insel? Dranguru wird Euer sternenbeschienenes Paradies in Flammen aufgehen lassen."

„Hat Euch einer Eurer armseligen Vorfahren jemals erzählt, zu was ein Elbenbogen in den richtigen Händen fähig ist, Meister Alben? Dranguru wird Futter für die Meerschnecken sein bevor er auch nur in die Nähe Arenors kommt."

„Ah", machte er genießerisch. „Eure Verteidigungsanlagen sind wirklich ein interessantes Thema. Ich hätte es später angesprochen, aber da Ihr selbst es nun benennt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr mir freiwillig etwas preisgeben werdet."

Sehr langsam schüttelte Ayla den Kopf. Noch mehr Spannung baute sich in ihr auf. Alben kam nun zu dem, was er eigentlich wissen wollte und sie bezweifelte, dass er sich auf Conrins Niveau herablassen würde.

Bewegung kam in die Silhouette. Er hob einen Arm und langsam reckte sich seine rechte Hand aus dem langen weiten Ärmel. Fasziniert und abgestoßen starrte sie auf das dürre, schwärzliche Gebilde, das immer näher auf sie zu kam. Die Hand eines toten Elben, lange Finger, das Fleisch unter der grauen Haut bereits so weit geschrumpft, dass die Knochen und Sehnen deutlich zu erkennen waren. Die schmalen Fingernägel waren an ihrer Basis dunkel und wurden gelblich bis zu ihrer spitzgefeilten Kuppe. Ayla schluckte und wich leicht zurück.

„Iluvatar kann sehr ungnädig in seinem Zorn sein", murmelte Alben, dem ihr Ekel nicht entgangen war. „Nicht nur, dass er uns mit diesem Ort strafen musste, er nahm uns auch all das, was Ihr noch im Übermaß genießen könnt. Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr erkennt, wie viel Ihr uns wirklich schuldet."

„Wir schulden Euch-„ Die nächsten Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Alben hatte seine Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und Ayla verstand, warum er sich überhaupt unter diesem Gewand versteckt hielt. Er war entstellt, grausam verändert, um sein Äußeres seinem verdorbenen Wesen anzupassen. Sie hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass irgendwann einmal gar nichts mehr von einem Elben bleiben würde, wenn dieser sich nur lange genug außerhalb des Lichts bewegen würde, aber dennoch war es möglich. 

Nur spärlich bedeckten einige stumpfbraune Haarbüschel den langgezogenen Schädel, der die gleiche ledrige Haut aufwies wie seine Hand. Unnatürlich große, rötliche Augen leuchteten sie aus einem hässlich verzerrten Gesicht an, bei dem die Stirn und die Wangen mit schuppiger, stumpfer Haut wie von einer Schlange bedeckt waren. Selbst sein Mund entsetzte sie, so schmal waren die Lippen, die nun zu einem bösen Lächeln hochgezogen waren und sehr spitze, bräunliche Zähne enthüllten.

„Versteht Ihr es nun?" Seine Frage kam zischend heraus, anklagend und hasserfüllt.

Sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, auch wenn Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg. „Oh ja, Alben, vielleicht besser als Ihr denkt. Für Euch wird es niemals Rettung geben."

„Ayla, nicht!"

Melja Ausruf war das letzte, das sie hörte, bevor sich Albens tote Hände wie Klammern um ihren Kopf legten und der Raum vor ihren Augen verschwamm. So überraschend und stark war der Angriff auf ihren Geist, dass sie keine Verteidigung dagegen fand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Fremder sich in ihren Gedanken befand. Elrond hatte es zuvor ebenfalls getan, doch seine Berührung war sanft gewesen, respektvoll und von so viel Freundlichkeit begleitet gewesen, dass sie sich bei ihm sicher gefühlt hatte. Dieser Kontakt hier war als Verletzung gedacht und fraß sich mit so rasender Schnelle durch die Schichten ihrer Persönlichkeit, dass er eine breite, schmerzende Schneise hinterließ. 

Rücksichtslos und mit dem Vorsatz, ihr jede Information zu entreißen, die sie jemals besessen hatte, wühlte sich Alben wie ein Feuerstrom in ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen. 

Hilflos steckte sie in einer immer stärker werdenden Dunkelheit, während ihr Verstand wie ein schimmernder Spiegel vor ihr zersprang und die Scherben mit den Bildern ihres Lebens in alle Richtungen davon glitten. Leuchtende Fragmente, nach denen sich die Totenhände des Bergherren in einer Spur von Feuer ausstreckten, um sie zu stehlen. Ein Geräusch überlagerte die Stille und Ayla erkannte erstaunt, dass es ihr eigener Schrei war, der in einer ganz anderen Welt von den Geschehnissen dieser hier zeugte. 

Ihr Entsetzen wich. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monstrum die glitzernden Spiegelscherben anrührte. Jede Berührung seiner Hände war ein Frevel, er besudelte ihr Innerstes mit seiner Schlechtigkeit. Mit einer Kraft, von der sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihr existierte, rief sie die Fragmente zu sich zurück. Sie kamen und sie kamen mit einer Wucht, dass sie ungeordnet und wie Pfeile in den letzten Rest ihres Selbst einschlugen.

Hinter dem Strom ihres eigenen Lebens folgte eine zweite Welle. Eine dunkle Masse, Zeitalter voller Grausamkeiten schlugen über ihr zusammen, ertränkten sie im Grauen von Albens Existenz. Ayla wusste nur noch eines: sie musste diesen Strom abschneiden.  Mit dem Ende dieses Gedanken verfärbte sich die Dunkelheit in blutrotes Glimmen. Er war fort und sie wollte, dass dies auch so blieb. Alben hatte in sie hineingesehen, er hatte kein Recht, mit all dem Wissen weiterzuleben. 

„Töte ihn", hörte sie sich selber kaum verständlich fordern. Sie hatte den Verstand verloren, erkannte sie verwundert. Sie sprach mit einem strahlend blauen Stern inmitten des rötlichen Glimmens.

Tbc

@Shelley: Nun ist unser Iven ja ein echt hochbegabter Zwerg, sozusagen mit einem Buddelfaktor weit über dem Durchschnitt gesegnet. Gemerkt haben die anderen es zwar auch, aber wer hat je behauptet, dass Zwerge geschwätzig sind...Was die andere Sache angeht, dieses kriminelle Zusammenwirken mit Mystic, Liederschreiben und Kuppelei und ähnliches...Liegt es an Weihnachten, die Luft mit Liebe *uargh* und dem ganzen fluffigen Zeug gefüllt?

Naja, sie haben den Silmaril ausgepackt. Sicher ist sicher. Elronds Gesicht, wenn sie ihm den versteinerten Pferdeapfel gebracht hätten ohne Silmaril-Füllung wäre auch nicht so klasse gewesen. Überraschung nur in jedem siebten Ei, äh, Apfel. Er hat ihn ja wieder eingepackt. Schade eigentlich. 

@Mystic Girl: Gitarren, Harfen, Heiraten, Höhlen...Himmel, mir graust, was du aus dem nächsten Kapitel machst. Es wird Zeit, dass Elrond wieder auftaucht. Ich werde Hivia verwursten, selbst schuld. 

Ayla: Jetzt weiß ich's.

Haldir: Was? Sie ist aus dem Irrenhaus ausgebrochen?

Ayla: Nein, sie ist heimlich in dich verknallt und versucht, davon abzulenken.

Haldir *wirft sich geschmeichelt in Positur*: Ehrlich?

Ayla: Klar, immerhin heult sie, wenn du bei Helm's Klamm abgestochen wirst.

Haldir *leicht empört*: Ich werde nicht bei Helm's Klamm abgestochen. – Sie HEULT?

Ayla: Wenn das keine Liebe ist. Darf ich Trauzeuge werden?

Mystic *knallrot*: Nein, deine schwarzen Klamotten passen nicht zur Feier.


	17. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Das ist sehr frustrierend.

**17. Kapitel**

Erebion und Haldir stießen die Tür so heftig auf, dass die beiden schweren Eisenflügel krachend gegen die Wand schlugen. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen und gab ihnen Gelegenheit, die Situation zu erfassen, die sie hier erwartete. Sechs Wachen, vier davon an den Wänden verteilt, zwei weiter vor ihnen im Raum an den Seiten eines wuchtigen Tisches, starrten sie voller Überraschung an. Ein weiterer Mann, dessen Nase offenbar gerade erst gebrochen worden war, wartete auf halber Strecke. Melja stand an der linken Wand, die Arme auf dem Rücken gefesselt und von Schlägen gezeichnet, aber nicht wirklich ernsthaft verletzt. Gute zehn Meter vor ihnen beugte sich eine dunkle, nur schwer zu erfassende Gestalt, die nur einer der Bergherren sein konnte, über die Arenai, die immer noch schrie, während sie langsam in die Knie sackte.

Der Moment der Erstarrung verging. Haldir wich nach rechts aus, Erebion nach links, die nächststehende Festungswache zum Ziel. Hinter ihnen erschienen Elcaran und Andoris in der Tür. Sie hatten die Bogen erhoben und die Pfeile bereits angelegt. Haldir bemerkte nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die beiden Wachen, die am Tisch standen und der Arenai am gefährlichsten werden konnten, mit Elbenpfeilen in der Brust zu Boden geschleudert wurden. Elcaran und Andoris nahmen die Bogen herunter und warfen hastig die Türflügel wieder zu. Kein Bewohner dieser Festung würde diesen Raum lebend verlassen, am allerwenigsten der Mann, der gerade sein Schwert hochriss, um Haldirs Schlag abzufangen. 

Die Elbenklinge schlug eine tiefe Kerbe in das Menschenschwert, der Mann stolperte mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück und umfasste dann beidhändig den Griff, um wenigstens den zweiten Schlag besser aufhalten zu können. Haldir holte diesmal von unten aus, schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die beschädigte Klinge. Der Schwertarm der Wache wurde nach oben weggerissen, seine rechte Seite war völlig ungedeckt. Das Schwert fuhr mit flacher Klinge in seine Körpermitte und zog einen tödlichen Schnitt bis zu seiner Wirbelsäule. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zog Erebion sein Schwert aus der Brust eines Mannes und von Gilgrim ergoss sich ein Regen aus Blutstropfen über einen der Wandteppiche. Hastig ging er dazwischen, als sich der Mann mit der gebrochenen Nase statt auf die Eindringlinge auf den hilflosen Levarin stürzen wollte. Hinter ihm flitzte Iven vorbei, seine zierliche Waffe hocherhoben. Der Zwerg begann wie wild, an Meljas Handfesseln zu säbeln.

„Conrin gehört mir!" brüllte der Levarin immer wieder Erebion an.  „Überlass ihn mir!"

Mit einem Schulterzucken manövrierte der Elb seinen Gegner aus und wandte sich der letzten Wache auf seiner Seite zu. Melja hatte Iven das kleine Schwert entrissen und deckte Conrin mit einem Hagel aus Schlägen ein, die so schnell und wütend geführt wurden, dass der andere gar nicht dazu kam, einen Vorteil aus seiner größeren Waffe zu ziehen. Melja zerlegte ihn regelrecht wie ein Stück Wild.

Ayla war jetzt verstummt und dies nahm Haldir keineswegs als gutes Zeichen. 

Anstatt sich ihm jedoch zu stellen und die Sache zu beschleunigen, entschloss sich sein letzter Gegner zur Flucht. Mit einem Fluch setzte er ihm nach, als dicht an seiner Schulter ein Pfeil vorbeischwirrte und den Mann in den Nacken traf. Er stolperte nach vorne und noch ein zweiter Pfeil bohrte sich tief zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Ein schrilles, unnatürlich hohes Kreischen ließ Haldir herumfahren. Der Bergherr hatte seine schwarzen Klauen von der Arenai gelöst, die wie eine leblose Puppe zu Boden glitt. Er wich gekrümmt vor ihr zurück, die Arme noch erhoben. Von seinen Handgelenken strömte aus tiefen waagerechten Schnitten dunkelrotes Blut auf den Boden. Langsam sank er in die Knie.

Erebion war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm. Zum Zeichen der Warnung bohrte sich Gilgrims Spitze an der Stelle in die Haut, an der die Halsschlagader sein musste und sofort brach das Kreischen ab.

Haldir schlitterte durch die Blutlachen auf die leblose Arenai zu. Sie war nicht tot, das wusste er, noch nicht jedenfalls. Als er sie vorsichtig an den Schultern umdrehte, rutschte ein flaches schwarzes Metallstück aus ihren gefesselten Händen. Bevor die kunstvoll verzierte Scheibe zu Boden fallen konnte, fing er sie mit einer Hand auf und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sich an dem messerscharfen Rand die Fingerkuppen abtrennte. Jetzt wusste er allerdings auch, wer dem Bergherrn die Arme aufgeschlitzt hatte und woher das Blut in ihren Handflächen kam. 

Vorsichtig durchtrennte er mit der Wurfscheibe die Lederfesseln. Aylas rechter Arm glitt einfach an ihrem Körper entlang zu Boden, ihr linker Arm vollendete die gleiche Bewegung nur deswegen nicht, weil Haldir auf dieser Seite neben ihr kniete. Als er sie etwas aufrichtete, fiel ihr Kopf nach hinten.

„Ist sie tot?" Andoris war kaum zu verstehen. „Haldir, ist sie tot?"

Haldir legte seine Hand an ihren Hals. Er wollte ihren Kopf anheben und auch gleichzeitig das beruhigende Gefühl unter seinen Fingern spüren, mit dem ihr Herz noch immer das Blut durch ihre Adern pumpte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, sie lebte, zumindest ihr Körper erfüllte noch immer seine Aufgaben, doch ihre vertraute Gegenwart fehlte.

Andoris seufzte auf, als ihre Lider zu flattern begannen und sich schließlich wie unter Schmerzen hoben. Haldir atmete scharf ein. Adern waren unter einer ungeheuren Anstrengung in ihren Augen geplatzt und umgaben jetzt die Iris mit einem unregelmäßigen, hellroten Kranz. Am schlimmsten war die gespenstische Leere ihres Blicks, mit dem sie ihn nur mühsam fixieren konnte. 

„Töte ihn", flüsterte sie. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich in seinen Umhang, ihre rechte glitt auf der Suche nach der Wurfscheibe über den blutverschmierten Boden. 

Haldir hörte das Geräusch, mit dem eine Klinge die Luft durchschnitt. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah, wie Gilgrim sich in einem weiten Bogen sein Ziel suchte, gnadenlos und mit Kraft von Erebion geführt. Das Mithril-Schwert trennte dem Bergherren in einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf mit dieser abscheulichen Fratze von den Schultern. 

Ayla schien sich erleichtert in die Dunkelheit einer Ohnmacht sinken lassen zu wollen, doch Haldir schüttelte sie leicht. Wieder richtete sich ihr flackernder Blick auf ihn.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte er eindringlich. „Verstehst du mich? Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich raus. Kannst du laufen?"

Er konnte sich nicht einmal sicher sein, dass sie ihn hörte. „Der Silmaril, Ayla, denk an den Silmaril. Er muss nach Arenor."

„Silmaril", wiederholte sie stockend und ein schwacher Abglanz von Leben kehrte in ihre Augen zurück.

„Das ist meine Schildmeisterin", lobte er sie wie ein kleines Kind und zog sie auf die Beine. Es sprach für ihre schlechte Verfassung, dass sie ihn mit einem erfreuten Lächeln bedachte, bevor ihr Kopf müde gegen seine Schulter sank. Wenn er sie jetzt losließe, würde sie einfach umfallen. „Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem sie zu Kräften kommt. So schafft sie es nie hier raus."

Melja hatte sich inzwischen seine Waffen zurückgeholt. Iven hielt die von Ayla und machte ein Gesicht, als würde nur Melkor persönlich sie ihm wieder abjagen können.

„Wenn wir es bis auf die nächste Ebene schaffen, weiß ich einen Platz, an dem uns niemand finden wird", sagte der Levarin. 

***

Es war ein perfekter Platz und einer, den nur ein Kind vor langer Zeit hatte finden können. In einem Alkoven, versteckt hinter einem mit halb vergammelten Vorhängen gefüllten Schrank, befand sich eine Tür, die in einen alten Abstellraum führte, der vor langen Jahrhunderten wohl das letzte Mal benutzt worden war. Melja hatte ihn als kleiner Junge gefunden, als er sich in diesem Schrank versteckt hatte – wovor erzählte er ihnen nicht – und sich eine der morschen Rückwände zur Seite geschoben hatte. 

Als sie mit mehr Glück als Können dieses Stockwerk der Festung unbemerkt erreichten und sich durch die muffigen Stoffreste gekämpft hatten, empfing sie eine überraschend gut belüftete Zuflucht, in der sogar noch die Öllampen funktionierten, die Melja bei seinem letzten Besuch als kleiner Junge sorgfältig in einer Kiste verstaut hatte. Der Raum war mit alten, massiven Truhen und Bänken zugestellt, es war angenehm warm und trocken. Die Lüftung erfolgte über einen Schacht, von denen es offenbar genug in Angram gab, die aber leider nicht groß genug waren, um als Fluchtweg zu taugen. 

Sie würden einige Stunden in diesem Versteck verbringen müssen. Die Arenai war immer noch nicht ansprechbar und die nächtliche Ruhe der Festung war kurz nach ihrer Flucht in diesen Raum durch lautes Geschrei gestört worden. Hecars Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen und Haldir bereute bereits, dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen hatten.

Während Melja leise erzählte, was sich mit Alben zugetragen hatte, saß Haldir auf einer breiten Truhe mit flachem Deckel, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und die Unterarme entspannt auf die Oberschenkel gelegt. Seine Hände drehten abwesend die Wurfscheibe, diesmal allerdings mit der nötigen Vorsicht. 

Eine andere Haltung war ihm auch kaum möglich, denn Ayla schien irgendwo in den zersplitterten Tiefen ihres immer noch benebelten Geistes beschlossen zu haben, dass er ihre Rettungsleine in die Realität sei. Seit Albens Tod hatte sie ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Obwohl es bequemere Haltungen gab, saß sie nun seitlich zu seiner Linken, ein Bein baumelte über den Truhenrand, das andere hatte sie angezogen. Mit den Händen umfasste sie seinen Oberarm wie mit Eisenklammern und absolut nichts konnte sie dazu bringen, diesen Griff zu lösen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Rücken und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, von denen er jeden einzelnen registrierte, zeigten an, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Was hat er mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Andoris, der Ayla immer wieder voller Kummer musterte. 

„Er wollte an ihr Leben, ihre Erinnerungen und ihr Wissen", erklärte Melja düster. „Als ich noch hier lebte, habe ich sie manchmal dabei beobachtet, heimlich. Sie machen sich einen Spaß daraus, fremde Leben auszusaugen und spotten dann darüber."

„Soll das heißen, er hat ihren Geist gestohlen?" Andoris rutschte nervös hin und her. „Wir haben ihn umgebracht. Wie soll sie-„

„Nein, beruhige dich", sagte Melja. „Diesmal hatte er kein Glück. Ich habe es an der Art gemerkt, wie er plötzlich kämpfen musste. Ich glaube, sie hat den Spieß umgedreht."

„Das erklärt einiges", murmelte Erebion. „Es dürfte nicht sehr angenehm sein, was eine Kreatur wie Alben in seinen Erinnerungen bewahrt."

„Wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte Iven, ihr selbsternannter Schwertbewahrer. Niemand machte ihm die Rolle streitig, Ayla hatte ohnehin keine Hand frei.

„Lasst sie einfach alle zufrieden." Elcaran runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich wünschte nur, sie würde mich ihre Hände sehen lassen. Diese Wurfscheibe erscheint mir recht scharf."

Haldir sah auf seinen Ärmel. Die Blutflecken unter ihren Händen waren seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr größer geworden und er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Elcarans bisher einziger Versuch, wenigstens eine ihrer Hände von Haldirs Arm zu lösen, hatte mehr Schaden als Nutzen gehabt. Sie hatte nicht nur unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen sondern ihren Griff auch so verstärkt, dass ihn nur das feste Gewebe seiner Tunika davor bewahrt hatte, dass sich ihre Finger bis in sein Fleisch gruben.

„Wie lange willst du hier bleiben?" fragte Erebion ihn.

„Solange wie es nötig ist."

„Und dann?"

Haldir spielte nachdenklich mit der Wurfscheibe. Diese Waffe passte zu den Arenai. „Wir werden sehen. Wenn es draußen ruhiger wird, muss einer von uns sich umsehen. Vielleicht können wir durch die Mine zurück."

„Ich gehe", bot sich Andoris sofort an.

Haldir betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Andoris hatte viel gelernt in den letzten Wochen, war überlegter geworden. Er würde nicht ihr aller Leben aufs Spiel setzen, indem er sich in der Festung unvorsichtig bewegte. „Keine Einwände. Vielleicht gelingt es dir auch, etwas zu essen aufzutreiben und frisches Wasser."

„Bestimmt."

_Wenigstens einer, der glücklich eine Aufgabe ergattert hat_, dachte Haldir und lächelte unmerklich. Den anderen blieb es nur, abzuwarten und neue Kraft zu sammeln. Melja und Iven rollten sich unter ihren Umhängen auf den Bänken zusammen und schliefen bald ein. Auch Andoris suchte Ruhe, nachdem ihm Elcaran versichert hatte, dass er ihn sofort daraus lösen würde, wenn sich wieder Stille über die Festung senkte. 

Die drei älteren Elben hingegen waren sich zu sehr ihrer gefährlichen Lage bewusst, um überhaupt an Ruhe zu denken. Sie waren in dieser Festung gefangen, in der man nun wachsamer als zuvor sein würde. 

„Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht." Erebion lehnte mit ausgestreckten Beinen an der Wand und starrte an die Decke. „Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind und werden uns wie Hasen quer durch Escalonde jagen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen", überlegte Haldir. „Du könntest mit Andoris sehr viel schneller voran kommen. Der Silmaril ist immer noch das wichtigste."

Erebion grinste träge. „Du versuchst es schon wieder, mein Freund. Wir sind gemeinsam hier hergekommen und wir werden auch genau so wieder abziehen."

„So ist er", sagte Elcaran. „Und ich wette, sie würde ihm auch noch zustimmen."

„Nein", kam es undeutlich aus Haldirs Rücken. „Tu ich nicht. Ich will hier raus."

Die Elben wechselten einen überraschten Blick. Es waren seit Stunden ihre ersten verständlichen Worte. Als ihr müdes Gesicht an seiner Schulter auftauchte, richtete er sich etwas auf. Irgendwo in seinem Rücken teilte ihm ein überlasteter Muskel mit, dass seine bisherige Körperhaltung auch für einen Elb nicht unbedingt gesund war. 

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich Elcaran und griff nach seiner Gürteltasche, in der er Elronds erstaunlich ergiebige Reiseapotheke aufbewahrte. „Lässt du mich jetzt deine Hände sehen?"

„Nein." Ihr Stirn gegen Haldirs Oberarm gedrückt, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Und warum nicht?" fragte der Elbe sanft.

„Wenn ich ihn loslasse, bin ich weg." Nach ihrem mürrischen Tonfall zu urteilen, ärgerte sie selbst sich am meisten darüber. „Er hält es zusammen. Ich hasse die Valar."

„Nur eine Hand, Ayla", lockte Elcaran. Haldirs alter Kampfgefährte entwickelte langsam erstaunliche Talente als Heiler. Selbst die milde Strenge und Überredungskunst, mit der Elrond seine Patienten führte, machte sich schon bemerkbar. „Die rechte, deine Schwerthand. Du wirst sie bald wieder brauchen. Wir sind noch immer in der Festung und werden jede Hilfe brauchen, um hier rauszukommen."

„Weiß ich auch."

Haldir verdrehte die Augen. Er würde sich schließlich nicht in Luft auflösen, wenn sie endlich diesen Griff etwas lockerte, der fast stark genug war, ihm den Knochen zu brechen. „Es ist zwar schmeichelhaft, dass du so verrückt nach mir bist, aber zeig ihm jetzt endlich die Hand."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt nach dir", schnaubte es irgendwo zwischen seinem Arm und seinem Umhang. „Du träumst, Waldelb."

„Naja, es sieht aber so aus", sagte Elcaran, während sich bereits seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke schlossen. „Mein Bruder und ich haben schon seit Wochen eine Wette gegen Drangar und Hivia deswegen laufen."

„Welcher Einsatz?" fragte Erebion interessiert und ignorierte Haldirs wütenden Blick.

Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Elcaran hatte Aylas Verblüffung dazu genutzt, den Griff um Haldirs Arm zu lösen und ihre Hände zu sich gezogen. Als er die Handflächen nach oben drehte, atmete er geräuschvoll ein. Die Wurfscheibe war ein gefährliches Spielzeug und nicht dazu gedacht, wie ein Messer geführt zu werden. Tiefe Schnitte verunstalteten ihre Handflächen. Elcaran legte ihr ein sauberes, nach scharfen, würzigen Kräutern riechendes Tuch in jede Hand. 

„Mach Fäuste!" befahl er knapp. „Ayla, hörst du nicht?"

Sie sah durch ihn hindurch, war völlig aus dieser Welt entfernt. Ihre immer noch gespenstisch blutigen Augen mussten etwas ganz anderes wahrnehmen, als diesen kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Sie zitterte so stark, dass ihre Zähne vernehmlich aufeinander schlugen.

Haldir unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er zog sie an sich und fast schlagartig hörte ihr beunruhigendes Verhalten auf. 

„Ich hasse es", nuschelte sie und dämmerte weg.

Elcaran schüttelte den Kopf. „Einige Stunden braucht es noch, auch wenn sie sich recht schnell erholt."

„Die Valar haben einen etwas schrägen Humor", amüsierte sich Erebion auf Haldirs Kosten.

„Ich finde daran überhaupt nichts komisch", sagte der Waldelb.

„Nun bist du auch nicht gerade eine Frohnatur."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach, komm schon, Haldir. Wir wissen alle, dass du nicht zu den heitersten Vertretern unseres Volkes gehörst." Erebion stieß Elcaran an. „War er schon immer so?"

„Hmhm", machte der mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Schon als wir zusammen bei den Galadhrim waren."

„Andererseits-„ Erebion legte den Kopf schief. „Ayla ist auch nicht unbedingt die Quelle des Frohsinns."

Elcaran nickte. „Es passt."

„Sollen wir es gleich hier austragen?" fragte Haldir drohend und zeigte ihm die Faust.

„Gerne", nickte Elcaran boshaft. „Aber dann wird sie wach und du weißt, was passiert, wenn du sie loslässt."

Das wusste er allerdings und es war den Spaß nicht wert. „Es ist nur verschoben, Elcaran."

„Sicher, vorausgesetzt, sie kann je wieder ohne dich leben, mein Freund."

„Treib es nicht zu weit."

***

Zehn Stunden später sah die Welt wieder vertrauter aus. Kurz zuvor war Ayla erwacht. Nicht nach Arenai-Art, sondern mit einem verschlafenen, verwirrten Blinzeln, das sehr schnell von einem entsetzten Keuchen abgelöst wurde, als ihr klar war, bei wem sie gerade aufwachte. 

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich Haldir, während er aufstand und seine verkrampften Muskeln lockerte.

„Gut." Sie sah stirnrunzelnd an ihm vorbei auf Elcaran und Erebion, die grinsend seinem Beispiel gefolgt waren. „Gibt es einen Grund für eure Heiterkeit?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und man merkte Ayla an, dass ihr Misstrauen ins Unermessliche wuchs. Sie wandte sich wieder an Haldir. „Wie lange ging das da eben schon so, du weißt schon.."

„Fast einen ganzen Tag."

Ayla stand auf und fixierte die drei Elben mit einem wütenden Blick, der durch ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen noch dramatischer wirkte. „Sollte jemals, wirklich jemals einer von euch in Arenor auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, seid ihr alle drei tot."

Die Drohung verlor stark an Wirkung, als sie leicht schwankte und sich an Haldir festhielt. Er seufzte leicht, verbiss sich aber genauso wie die beiden anderen jeden Kommentar.

Iven jedenfalls war glücklich, sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Beinahe feierlich übergab er ihr alles, was er so sorgfältig für sie aufbewahrt hatte und kurz darauf war sie auch äußerlich wieder ganz die Alte.

Eine Stunde später kehrte Andoris von seiner Erkundung zurück. Unversehrt, mit einem Krug Wasser, Brot und Früchten und schlechten Nachrichten. 

„Es gibt kein Durchkommen zur Mine", erzählte er. „Alle Wege sind streng bewacht, auch zum Haupttor würden wir es nicht schaffen."

„Wir könnten noch etwas warten", überlegte Elcaran. „In einigen Tagen dürfte sich die Aufregung gelegt haben."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn der Gedanke sicherlich nicht der schlechteste war. Irgendein warnendes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es Zeit wurde, nach Arenor zurückzukehren.

„Einen Weg gibt es noch", sagte Melja. „Keiner hier in der Festung würde darauf kommen, dass wir ihn wählen könnten."

„Weil keiner so verrückt ist", knurrte die Arenai und zerpflückte ihren Anteil an Andoris Beute in kleine Krümel. „Andererseits hat es schon verzweifeltere Pläne gegeben, die am Ende funktioniert haben."

„So einfach wie beim ersten Mal wird es aber nicht", sagte er. „Er ist jetzt wach und sicherlich auch hungrig."

„Drachen sind immer hungrig", meinte sie achselzuckend. „Auf Fleisch, Juwelen, Geschwätz, sie kriegen den Hals niemals voll."

Melja nickte langsam. „Wir könnten ihm einen Köder hinwerfen, damit er abgelenkt ist."

„Und wer soll der Köder sein?" fragte sie.

„Ich."

„Du alleine?"

„Sonst ist keiner da, der es aushält. Iven ist nicht geschult genug und auch zu klein, für die anderen ist schon Drangurus Nähe kaum zu ertragen und du-„

„Ja, was ist mit mir?"

„Du hast mehr als genug erduldet", antwortete der Levarin ruhig. 

„Allerdings", lächelte sie freudlos. „Und es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas Abwechslung bekomme. Alleine schaffst du es nicht, Melja, irgendeiner muss ihn zusätzlich ablenken."

Alle anderen hatten dem Dialog der beiden zuerst ratlos und dann mit wachsender Beunruhigung zugehört. Was sie da planten, war der Kampf mit einem ausgeruhten und wahrscheinlich sehr hungrigen Drachen. Die Meinung aller anderen schien nicht mehr von Interesse für sie zu sein.

Haldir erhob sich. Eine Hand fest um Aylas rechten Oberarm geschlossen, zog er sie ebenfalls hoch. „Ihr entschuldigt uns einen Augenblick."

Während er sie unnachgiebig in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes vor sich her schob, biss er vor unterdrückter Wut so stark die Zähne aufeinander, dass sie knirschten. Hinter einem Stapel aufgetürmter Kisten außer Sichtweite beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, bis sein Mund neben ihrem Ohr war. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?" fragte er eisig.

„Es klingt zumindest so", murmelte sie. „Aber anders kommen wir hier nicht weg und lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus."

Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Verwundert trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie eindringlich. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Haldir..."

„Antworte mir!"

„Albens Erinnerung sind grauenhaft und Angram scheint sie wach zu halten."

Resigniert rieb er sich die Augen. „Du hasst Drachen."

„Nicht so sehr wie diesen Ort hier."

Das Frustrierende war, dass sie und Melja im Grunde Recht hatten. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, die Festung zu verlassen. Mit düsterer Miene kehrte er zu den anderen zurück und nickte dem Levarin zu.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du einen Drachen besiegen kannst?" fragte Andoris zweifelnd.

„Vielleicht nicht besiegen, aber ihn lange genug ablenken, damit ihr durch das Eisengitter rausschleichen könnt", sagte Melja. Sein Blick glitt zu Haldir. „Wenn Ayla und ich ihn im rechten Teil des Saales halten können, habt ihr genug Zeit, durch den Gestank an die frische Luft zu kommen. Wir werden euch folgen. Ihr wird nichts passieren."

„Uns _beiden wird nichts passieren", korrigierte sie ihn spitz._

„Eure Chancen sind gering", zweifelte Erebion. „Ich weiß, dass Drachen sehr schnell sein können."

„Ihr müsstet ihn vorher verletzen", überlegte Elcaran. „Wenn er geschwächt ist, kann es euch gelingen."

Haldir unterdrückte eine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber, dass die einzigen, die hier wirklich geschwächt waren, Melja und Ayla waren. Seine Bedenken hatten die Ausmaße der Sternenberge, doch er hielt sich zurück. Nach und nach schienen sich die anderen mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden und die Stimmung war nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt, als sie sich endlich wagten, diesen sicheren Raum zu verlassen und den Drachensaal anzusteuern.

***

Es war diesmal nicht ganz so einfach, bis in den entlegenen Teil des Berges zu gelangen, in dem Dranguru lebte. Ihr Vorteil war, dass offenbar wirklich niemand vermutete, zu welchem Weg sie sich durchgerungen hatten. Außerdem stellte Haldir nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass Angram im Verhältnis zu ihrer Ausdehnung keine wirklich große Besatzung hatte. Nachdem die Bergherren offenbar die Festungswache am Haupttor und den unteren Ebenen zusammenzogen, blieben die oberen Teile in den Tiefen des Amon Naith weitgehend unbewacht. 

Da sie es nicht riskieren konnten, vor dem Drachensaal von zwei Seiten angegriffen zu werden, hatte Haldir beschlossen, niemanden auf dieser Ebene am Leben zu lassen. Sie fanden nur zehn Wachen, alles Drakan, die schnell und geräuschlos getötet und dann in einem der leerstehenden Räume versteckt wurden. Dies verschaffte ihnen etwas Luft, nicht sehr viel, aber es musste reichen.

Als sie sich vor dem Drachensaal sammelten, war der Gestank schon auf dieser Seite des Tores diesmal kaum zu ertragen. 

„Das könnte etwas helfen. Ich hätte vorher schon daran denken sollen." Elcaran fingerte in seiner Tasche herum und gab jedem eines der Kräutertücher. „Haltet es euch vor die Nase oder bindet es zusammen mit den Halstüchern fest. Aber ich will sie zurück haben, wenn wir hier raus sind. Sie sind nicht für diesen Zweck gedacht und womöglich brauchen wir sie noch."

Erebion wog nachdenklich Gilgrim in seiner Hand. „Es wäre dir wohl dienlicher, Melja."

Sehnsüchtig strich der Levarin mit den Fingerspitzen über die schimmernde Klinge, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nichts würde ich lieber annehmen, aber es ist zu ungewohnt für mich, mit euren gebogenen Schwertern zu kämpfen."

„Vielleicht ergibt sich später Gelegenheit, dich damit vertraut zu machen." Erebion neigte den Kopf. „Gilgrim leuchtet nur in der Hand eines tapferen Mannes und in deiner würde er erstrahlen."

Worte, um Mut zu machen, wenn nichts anderes mehr blieb. Haldirs Blick wanderte zu der Arenai, die ihr Halstuch bereits hochgezogen hatte. Sie kämpfte deutlich mit ihrer eigenen Furcht. Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand aus und schob in einer wortlosen Geste der Unterstützung den Rand des Tuches gerade.

„Also dann", sagte er und straffte sich. „Versuchen wir es."

Schwungvoll zogen Andoris und Elcaran die beiden Torhälften auf. Der Schwall verdorbener Luft, der sich sofort in den Gang wälzte, war betäubend. Ayla und Melja liefen an ihnen vorbei, wandten sich nach rechts, wo bei ihrem letzten Besuch Dranguru geruht hatte. Man hörte ihre schnellen Schritte und dann ein Rascheln, mit dem sich der Drache den beiden zuwandte.

„Zeit zu sterben!" brüllte Melja kurz darauf.

Die Elben rückten einen Schritt durch die offene Tür vor. Dranguru bewegte sich gerade langsam auf die zwei Angreifer zu, die lächerlich winzig vor ihm schienen. Der Gestank, den er jetzt absonderte, war unerträglich. Auch die scharf riechenden Kräuter konnten ihn nicht wirklich verdecken. Dranguru schien sich regelrecht über die beiden Winzlinge zu amüsieren, die vor ihm standen.

Er bewegte leicht den Kopf in Richtung Tür, aber Ayla trat im gleichen Moment heftig in eine der flachen Bodenschalen und schob eine ganze Welle von Juwelen und Gold über den Rand. Drangurus Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Schöne Steine", schrie sie und fuchtelte mit ihrer linken Hand in der Luft herum. „Was hältst du von diesem hier?"

Mithuviels Mithril-Ring musste eine Offenbarung für den Drachen sein. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stampfte er auf sie zu und trennte sie von Melja. 

Iven zwischen sich nutzten die Elben die günstige Gelegenheit, auf das Eisengitter zuzulaufen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten kamen sie ins Straucheln. Haldir hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Auch ohne dass er die Luft tief einatmete, umhüllte ihn Drangurus Pesthauch und nahm ihm die Kraft. Seine Gedanken verlangsamten sich in gleichem Maß wie es auch seine Schritte taten. Andoris taumelte mit einem Keuchen gegen ihn.

„So geht doch weiter!" hörte er Iven flehen. 

Nur die Aussicht, dass hinter dem Gitter frische Luft auf sie wartete, hielt Haldir überhaupt noch auf den Beinen. Er packte Andoris und gemeinsam stolperten sie auf die verschwommene Wahrnehmung eines helleren Flecks an der Wand zu, an der das Gitter sein musste.

Hinter sich hörte er Drangurus zornige Ausrufe, wenn ihm die Arenai mit dem Ring erneut zwischen die Kolonnaden entwischte. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerzensschrei kam hinzu. Unwillkürlich drehte sich der Elb um. Melja zog gerade seine Axt wieder aus der Seite des Drachen. Er hatte genau die Stelle erwischt, an der der rechte Flügel in die Schulter überging. Eine tiefe Wunde war nun dort, das helle Leuchten des zersplitterten Knochens machte Hoffnung.

Haldir zwängte sich durch die Gitter, zog Andoris hinter sich her und rannte dann die wenigen Schritten durch den Fels bis er auf eine breite Plattform gelangte, von der Dranguru seine tödlichen Flüge über Escalonde starten musste. Die kalte Bergluft füllte seine Lungen und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen willkommeneren Atemzug getan zu haben. Auf den Knien hockte er mit geschlossenen Augen da und atmete einfach nur. Kalte, nach Schnee schmeckende Luft, die in seiner Lunge schmerzte. Mit jedem Atemzug verschwand der üble Nebel, den Drangurus Hauch über seine Sinne gelegt hatte. Er hörte, wie Andoris geräuschvoll einatmete, Elcaran hustete und würgte und Erebion neben ihm ebenfalls auf die Knie fiel und den Valar dankte. Und irgendwann hörte er auch Iven noch aus der Nähe des Gitters.

„Oh nein!" jammerte der Nimjind. „Sie kommen nicht an ihm vorbei. Bitte, Haldir, sie kommen nicht an ihm vorbei."

Es war reine Selbstdisziplin, die Haldir wieder auf die Füße brachte. Sein Instinkt wollte einfach nur noch weg von diesem Ort, weit weg. Ungelenk stolperte er einige Schritte auf den Zwerg zu. „Was?"

Iven wedelte mit allen Anzeichen von Panik mit den Armen, deutete immer wieder in den Drachensaal hinein. „Er hat ihnen den Weg versperrt."

Mit einem Aufstöhnen richtete sich nun auch Erebion wieder auf. „Mein Herz blutet, Waldelb, aber ich kann da nicht rein. Nimm Gilgrim oder gib diesem Monster meinetwegen den Silmaril, aber ich kann nicht zurück."

Haldir winkte einfach nur ab. Er drückte sich das Halstuch vor Mund und Nase und näherte sich dem Gitter so weit, dass er an Iven vorbei erkennen konnte, was im Saal vorging. Dranguru hatte sich quer in den Raum gelegt. Sein riesiger, schimmernder Körper versperrte fast den Blick auf Ayla und Melja, die hinter ihm eingeschlossen waren. Blut floss an einigen Stellen zwischen den Schuppen hervor. Einer der Flügel hing schlaff herunter und Blut quoll auch aus seinem aufgerissenen Maul. Einer der beiden hatte sich wohl weit genug herangetraut, um sein Schwert bis in die lange Zunge rammen zu können und so sein unablässiges Raunen zum Verstummen gebracht, das denjenigen zum Erstarren bringen konnte, an den es gerichtet war und in dessen Kopf sich dann Worte formten, die einem Bannspruch gleichkamen.

Melja, der mit weithin spürbaren Ingrimm immer wieder auf Dranguru eindrang, kletterte in einem Anfall von Größenwahn auf den Rücken des Drachen und hackte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die noch unversehrte linke Schulter ein. Seltsamerweise beachtete ihn das Ungetüm in diesem Moment gar nicht, sondern schnappte mit seinen riesigen Kiefern nach einem Berg Cronn-Steine, der in seiner Nähe aufgeschichtet war. 

_Nur das nicht_, dachte Haldir entsetzt. _Er wird die beiden in Flammen hüllen, wenn die Steine erst in seinem Magen angekommen sind._ Mühsam nahm er seinen Bogen vom Rücken und stolperte weiter auf das Gitter zu, mitten hinein in den betäubenden Hauch. Er tastete unsicher nach einem Pfeil, legte ihn ein und spannte dann die Sehne. Mitten in der Bewegung musste er wieder nachgeben. Beinahe wütend schüttelte er den Kopf, um den grünlichen Nebel zu vertreiben, der sich über seinen Blick legte. 

Erneut setzte er an, seine Muskeln gehorchten nur schwerfällig. Noch nie zuvor war es ihm so anstrengend vorgekommen, den Bogen zu spannen. Sein Ziel verschwamm leicht vor seinen Augen und er biss auf seine Unterlippe. Der Schmerz überdeckte die Betäubung. Seine Sicht klärte sich und er entließ den Pfeil. Zwischen den Gitterstäben durch, quer durch den Saal verfolgte er seine Spur bis er das Ziel traf. Nicht mit Haldirs üblicher Genauigkeit, aber es reichte, um einen ohrenbetäubenden Schmerzensschrei auszulösen. Dranguru bäumte sich auf, der Schaft mit seinen weißen Feder ragte aus seinem Augenwinkel. Bei jedem Lidschlag mussten weitere Schmerzwellen durch den Drachen rasen. 

Schon bei seinem ersten Aufbäumen flog Melja in hohem Bogen von seinem Rücken, landete heftig auf dem Fliesenboden und wurde noch ein Stück Richtung Gitter geschleudert. Ayla duckte sich unter dem hin- und herschwingenden Haupt des Drachen hinweg und rannte quer durch die Halle. Ohne wirklich ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen, griff sie im Vorbeilaufen nach dem Levarin, riss ihm mit ihrem eigenen Schwung wieder auf die Beine und gemeinsam hasteten sie auf das Eisengitter zu. Hinter ihnen wütete Dranguru halb blind umher, stieß die Schalen mit seinen Schätzen um und zog bereits den Kopf zurück, um einen Feuerstoß hinter seinen Feinden herzuschicken. 

Haldir konnte nicht länger warten, ob sie das Gitter wirklich erreichten. Mit den letzten Rest seiner Willenskraft flüchtete er nach draußen. Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und neben den Ausgang schob.

„Alle zur Seite!" befahl Melja mit überschlagender Stimme. „Er spuckt Feuer."

Im nächsten Moment schoss eine riesige Stichflamme aus dem Zugang, leckte weit bis über die Plattform hinaus und erstarb dann.

„Bei Iluvatars ewigem Licht", hörte er Aylas Stimme in seiner Nähe. „Du bist so grün wie ein Blatt, Waldelb."

Tbc, aber für die nächsten Kapitel fällt der Blick der Autorin auf die fröhlichen Inselbewohner, die auch irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen müssen, während andere Drachen bekämpfen.

@Shelley: Lass dich überraschen. Obwohl die Anregung Hivia und Uralt-Elb mir gefällt, sozusagen eine eingerannte offene Tür...irgendwie...tja...egal. 

@Loriel: Nicht aufregen, der Verstand ist noch da. Raus aus dem Berg sind sie auch, den Silmaril haben sie auch. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch quer über Land wieder zur Insel zurück. Alles kein Problem, ähem. 

@Mystic Girl: Was heißt denn hier brutal? Effektiv, ja, außerdem haben sie nicht ewig Zeit. Er hat ihn schließlich gewarnt. Wenn der dulle Typ nicht hören kann, ist er selber schuld oder tot, wie auch immer. 

@Amélie: Nix Heiler, wer Haldir hat, braucht keinen Extra-Heiler mehr. Außerdem hat Heiler zu tun *blinzel zum nächsten Kapitel*.


	18. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Jaja, ich bring es auch zurück.

**18. Kapitel**

An jedem einzelnen der Türme Arengards wehten Banner. Schildwappen von denen, die längst vergangen waren und denen, die nun die veränderten Zeiten zu bewältigen hatten. Die Farben der Banner mischten sich mit den Blumen, die rund um die Stadt geradezu explosionsartig erblüht waren und Arengard in einen Mantel voller Leben und Hoffnung hüllten. 

Seit Tagen hatte Arengard den Charakter des Heerlagers abgelegt. Die meisten der Arenai, die sich zwischen den Häuser bewegten, ließen ihre übliche düstere Miene vermissen. Die volle Bewaffnung, mit der sie sonst umhergingen, war verschwunden. Und sie lächelten....

„Ein Sommerfest." Elrond schüttelte in leichter Verwunderung den Kopf. „Hättet Ihr das für möglich gehalten, Cimriel?"

Der Hauptmann der Torwachen wich schmunzelnd drei halbwüchsigen Arenai aus, den jüngsten, die die Elben bislang hier bemerkt hatten. „Ich weiß, dass sie jedes Jahr zur Blüte der Sommerweiden ein paar Wettkämpfe veranstalten und die Sieger feiern, doch das war immer eher die Demonstration ihrer beeindruckenden Kampfkunst. So etwas wie dieses hier ist mir jedoch neu. Wir hätten es sicherlich bemerkt, mein Lord."

„Es ist auch kaum zu übersehen", lächelte Elrond.

Langsam spazierten sie die Hauptstraße hinunter. Eigentlich war es eher eine Flucht aus dem Großen Haus, das sich seit mehreren Tagen in Hort unermüdlicher Vorbereitungen verwandelt hatte. Jeder, der nicht daran beteiligt war, stand im Weg und wurde von den anderen mit mehr oder weniger Respekt daran erinnert. Da andererseits niemand auf den Gedanken kam, Elrond oder Cimriel eine so simple Aufgabe zuzuteilen wie Tische herumtragen oder Wimpel aufzuhängen, blieb den beiden Männern wenig anderes zu tun, als den Trubel einfach nur zu beobachten und acht zu geben, nicht in die Bahn hektischer Arenai oder Elben zu geraten.

Für den Abend war das erste Fest angesetzt, bevor am nächsten Morgen die Wettkämpfe losgehen sollten. Dementsprechend hysterisch ging es mittlerweile im Großen Haus zu. Elrond konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Elben und Arenai sich gegenseitig immer nervöser machten. Es sollte unbedingt gelingen, dieses erste Fest von allen zusammen. 

Zum Glück hatte sich eine wahre Lichtgestalt der Organisation inmitten des Chaos aufgetan, mit der niemand gerechnet hatte. Awyne, glücklich genesen von den Schrecken in Orbath Haus und dankbar für jede Beschäftigung, zeigte trotz ihres geringen Alters dringend benötigte Qualitäten. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie in einem Gasthaus aufgewachsen war. Jedenfalls entpuppte sie sich als Fels in der Brandung, jederzeit unterstützt durch einen aufmerksamen Gilawan, der nur selten von ihrer Seite wich.

Elrond hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dieses Fest ein Erfolg werden würde. Es erleichterte ihn, Elben und Arenai so friedlich und ungezwungen um sich zu haben.

Die beiden Männer ließen die Stadt hinter sich und wanderten entspannt hinaus auf die Wiesen im Süden der Stadt. Unzählige Zelte säumten die Wege zu den mit einfachen Seilen abgesteckten Kampfplätzen, auf denen sich einige der Teilnehmer ein letztes Mal übten. 

Ihr Ziel war eine lange Bahn mit einer grobgezimmerten Tribüne. Hier würde der Wettstreit der Bogenschützen stattfinden, zu dem sich eine beachtliche Zahl Elben aus Ithuris und einige aus Gildanna ebenfalls angemeldet hatten. Elrond war nicht überrascht, Dorian und einige seiner Breill dort zu finden.

„Wir treten gar nicht erst an", erklärte der Breill mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Drangar hat uns zwar angeboten, die Ziele einhundert Schritt vorzusetzen, aber wir wollten nicht die komische Einlage des Wettkampfes sein."

„Niemand würde das denken", wehrte Elrond ab.

„Es ist auch so aufregend genug." Der Breill pfiff leise, als einer der Waldelben einen Probeschuss abgab. „Haldirs Männer sind wirklich gut. Kein Wunder, dass Ayla sich kaum beherrschen konnte, als ich damals von unseren Schießkünsten geschwärmt habe."

„Dabei ist Ayla selber nur ein schlechter Schütze." Hivia schwang sich über die untere Begrenzung der Bahn und sprang dann über die Sitzbänke. „Immer noch besser als du, Dorian, aber mit den Ithuris-Elben kann sie sich nicht messen. Unsere Schildmeisterin schlägt lieber Glieder ab."

„Und wo liegen Eure Stärken?" erkundigte sich Cimriel.

„Jedenfalls nicht im Kampf", murmelte Elrond unwillkürlich. 

„Fangt nicht wieder damit an." Sie grinste breit. „Für das ein oder andere Gemetzel reicht es noch. Soll ich uns beide für die Schwertkämpfe melden? Ich bin untalentiert und Ihr eingerostet, das dürfte eine lustige Angelegenheit werden."

Elrond neigte leicht den Kopf zu Seite und musterte sie so eingehend, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit nervös an ihren Zöpfen herumspielte. Das funktionierte bei Hivia immer.

„Eingerostet?" wiederholte er dann mit samtweicher Stimme. „Unter diesem Licht habe ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Vielleicht sollte ich Euren Vorschlag wirklich annehmen..."

„Das war ein Scherz!" rief sie. „Und noch dazu kein guter. Ich würde niemals gegen Euch antreten. Vergesst es!"

„Überlegt doch, es wäre für uns beide sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung."

„Auf die ich gerne verzichte. Ihr seid außerdem viel größer als ich und habt eine andere Reichweite."

Elrond kämpfte gegen einen Lachreiz an. „Dafür bin ich eingerostet, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet doch wohl einen alten Mann schlagen können!"

„Denkt nur nicht, dass ich mich nicht traue." 

Sie bekamen langsam Publikum. Die Elben hatten ihre Schießübungen eingestellt, die meisten lehnten entspannt auf ihren Bogen und wollten sich den Wortwechsel nicht entgehen lassen. Einige Arenai trieben sich harmlos an der Holzbegrenzung der Tribüne herum und begutachteten ungewöhnlich interessiert die Bauart der Zuschauerbänke. Hivia war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aus dem Unheil wieder herauszumanövrieren, um die Zuschauer in ihrem Rücken zu bemerken.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr überhaupt keine Bedenken habt, gegen mich anzutreten."

„Nein, gar keine." Sie begann, an ihrer Unterlippe zu nagen. „Jedenfalls keine großen."

„Wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Die Zeit." Erleichtert über ihren Einfall wedelte sie heftig mit den Armen in der Luft. „Ich bin für die Pferderennen verantwortlich."

„Die sind erst übermorgen", erinnerte sie Elrond. Er war gespannt, was als nächstes kommen würde. „Die Zweikämpfe finden aber schon morgen statt."

„Außerdem seid Ihr der Schirmherr dieses ganzen Festes, da Ayla nicht da ist."

„Lord Elrond hat genug Zeit", sagte Cimriel mit bemerkenswertem Ernst. „Seine Pflichten sind eigentlich fast alle delegiert."

Ein düsterer Blick traf den Hauptmann. Läge tatsächliche Kraft in ihm, Elawen hätte ihren Gemahl in diesem Leben nicht mehr wiedergesehen. 

„Aber er könnte sich verletzen."

Cimriel sackte lachend auf eine der Tribünenbänke. Er war nicht der einzige, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Ausgerechnet ihre eigenen Arenai brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, mit dem sie auch nicht aufhörten, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte und sie wütend beschimpfte.

„Du musst schon überlegen, an welchem Ende du ein Schwert anfassen sollst", grölte ein Arenai-Krieger.

„Eher stichst du dir wieder selbst in den Fuß!" spottete ein anderer. 

„Das war ein Unfall!" schrie sie ihn an. 

Elrond hätte gerne mehr über diesen ‚Unfall' erfahren, aber langsam bedauerte er sie schon. „Lasst es gut sein, Hivia", meinte er freundlich. „Ich denke, ich erspare uns beiden diese einmalige Erfahrung."

„Ihr habt Lord Elrond gehört." Drangar bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Arenai. „Der Spaß auf Hivias Kosten ist vorbei. Verschwindet, ihr Faulpelze. Außerdem ist sie unsere beste Reiterin, also seid nett zu ihr, sonst verliert sie noch das Rennen."

Elrond hob fragend eine Braue. Wenn Aylas Statthalter sich zeigte, war dies normalerweise keine gute Nachricht. Doch diesmal winkte der sonst immer so verschlossene Arenai mit einem leichten Lächeln ab.

„Keine schlechten Nachrichten, obwohl ich gerade von Temlar komme und er sich beklagte, dass Awyne den Schlüssel des Weinkellers nicht mehr hergibt." Drangar nickte Cimriel zu. „Lady Elawen ist angekommen. Ich dachte, diese Neuigkeit interessiert Euch."

Cimriel war sofort auf den Beinen. Nach einer entschuldigenden Verbeugung in Elronds Richtung entfernte er sich mit schnellen Schritten. Elrond lächelte in sich hinein. Nach allem, was er wusste, war diese Verbindung erst auf Arenor geschlossen worden und überdauerte nun schon mit ungewöhnlicher Tiefe die Jahrtausende. Die Trennung der letzten Wochen hatte die beiden belastet und die Aussicht, dass sie noch andauern würde, bis Haldir aus Escalonde zurückkehrte, betrübte sie zusätzlich.

„Oh, Hivia!" Drangar zog die Pferdeherrin an einem ihrer Zöpfe. „Du manövrierst dich mit deinem Mundwerk immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Ayla würde dir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie davon wüsste. Bleib einfach bei deinen Pferden."

„Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein", nörgelte Hivia. „Er nimmt alles immer so ernst."

Elrond ging davon aus, dass mit ‚er' seine Person gemeint sein sollte. „Ihr redet zu oft, bevor Ihr nachdenkt, meine Liebe. Das geht gelegentlich ins Auge."

Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben stob sie davon. Elrond verließ sehr viel gemächlicher die Tribüne, nur noch begleitet von Drangar. 

„Sie ist eine gute Pferdeherrin", verteidigte der Arenai sie nach einer Weile angenehmen Schweigens. 

„Daran zweifle ich nicht." Elronds Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu einer kleinen Gruppe Pferde, die langsam über die Bahn geführt wurden. Bremdals Edle nannten viele der Elben die Tiere, die herausragende Vertreter ihrer Art waren. 

„Ohne Hivia wäre das Gestüt nicht so erfolgreich", sagte Drangar, der Elronds Blick bemerkt hatte. „Die Pferdeherren haben in unserer Geschichte oft gewechselt. Wir haben erst den zweiten Schildmeister aber schon den sechsten Pferdeherren. Vor Hivia kamen einige, die kaum Interesse an Bremdal hatten. Es mag daran liegen, dass Agir es immer als eine Art Verbannung besonders untalentierter Krieger erachtete."

„Untalentiert?" echote Elrond harmlos. 

Drangar grinste breit. „So wie Hivia. Sie hat die Traumwanderungen mit mehr Glück als kriegerischem Können überstanden. Von ihrer letzten Wanderung kehrte sie als blutende Ansammlung Knochen und Fleisch zurück. Die Valar hatten danach ein Einsehen."

Man musste wohl ein Arenai sein, um darin etwas Erheiterndes zu entdecken. Elrond zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, damit Drangar nicht mit der Erzählung aufhörte. 

„Es heißt, Ayla sei am Tag ihrer Rückkehr auf den Turm gegangen und habe einen Handel mit den Valar getroffen, ihr Hivias Wanderungen aufzuerlegen."

„Das ging?"

„Niemand weiß es." Drangar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es war schon auffällig, dass sie danach recht oft gerufen wurde und Hivia nie wieder."

„Weiß Hivia davon?"

„Sie wird es ahnen. Hivia würde für Ayla sterben, jeder von uns würde es."

„Das ist mir schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden. Eure Loyalität ist von einer Stärke, die mir selten bislang begegnet ist."

„Nun, Ayla würde auch für uns sterben." Der Arenai seufzte tief. „Werden sie sicher wieder Arenor erreichen, Lord Elrond? Sie sind bereits seit vier Wochen unterwegs und es gibt kein Lebenszeichen."

Wie viel konnte er ihm sagen? Wie viel wusste er überhaupt selbst? Elrond empfand großes Mitgefühl mit dem kampferprobten Mann, der sich so tiefen Veränderungen gegenüber sah und die vertraute Führung seiner Schildmeisterin vermisste. „Es ist eine starke Gruppe, Drangar, die von den Valar selbst so bestimmt wurde. Sie werden es schaffen."

Drangars Erleichterung war offenkundig. Nach einem kurzen Moment bedachte er Elrond mit einem verschmitzten Seitenblick. „Ich weiß, Ihr seid zu höflich, um zu fragen, aber interessiert Euch Hivias Schwertunfall?"

Die Jahrtausende hatten nicht ausgereicht, dem Elbenlord den Spaß an einer pikanten Geschichte zu nehmen. „Meine Neugierde ist unermesslich, Drangar."

„Es ist auch gleich, ob ich sie euch erzähle oder Ihr sie später erfahrt. Sie wird auf jedem Sommerfest erzählt." Drangar räusperte sich und sein Blick glitt in eine ferne Vergangenheit. „Damals war Agir noch der Schildmeister. Es war mein erstes Sommerfest, ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie beeindruckt ich war. Wir hatten damals hervorragende Kämpfer, sehr erfahren und stark. Ayla war recht jung und nicht so gut wie heute, aber doch schon sehr geschickt. Das bleibt wohl nicht aus, wenn man Agir als Vater hat. 

Hivia war jünger und es zeichnete sich schon ab, dass sie niemals ein guter Schwertkämpfer werden würde. Viel zu klein und quirlig, Ihr wisst schon. Allerdings war sie da ganz anderer Meinung und durch die Nähe zu Ayla wollte sie auch nicht aufgeben. Sie hat sie in der Vorrunde gefordert. Ayla lehnte ab. Hivia war so wütend, dass sie Agir so lange auf die Nerven ging, bis er Ayla befahl, die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

Die beiden beschimpften sich wie wütende Hennen bevor der Kampf überhaupt angefangen hatte. Ayla war außer sich, dass sie überhaupt antreten musste. Zum einen war Hivia kein ernstzunehmender Gegner und es war reine Zeitverschwendung. Zum anderen hatte sie wohl wirklich Angst, Hivia zu verletzen."

Eine durchaus begründete Befürchtung, fand Elrond. Er verstand nicht, warum Agir diesen Kampf überhaupt befohlen hatte. Andererseits kannte er inzwischen Hivias unnachahmliche Hartnäckigkeit. Vielleicht war es dem Schildmeister einfach zu mühsam gewesen, ihr ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das Gefühl war ihm irgendwie aus Gildanna noch sehr vertraut.

„Hivia war zumindest mit dem Mundwerk ebenbürtig. Sie kochte vor sich hin, weil sie sich nicht ernstgenommen fühlte. Die beiden haben sich Sachen an den Kopf geworden..." Drangar kicherte noch bei der Erinnerung daran. „Schließlich war Ayla es leid. Sie marschierte ohne Schwert auf den Kampfplatz und schrie Hivia an, dass sie ihr die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln würde. Unsere Pferdeherrin ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, stapfte wie Berengar der Dämonentöter auf den Platz."

„Und?" fragte Elrond nach einer sich ausdehnenden Pause.

Drangars Miene war betont ausdruckslos. „Nichts. Der Kampf war vorbei."

„Vorbei?" fragte der Elbenlord irritiert.

„Aus und vorbei", nickte Drangar. „Sie trat unterwegs in ein Nonuk-Loch, fiel hin und rammte sich ihr Schwert dabei in den Fuß."

„Ihr macht Witze!"

Der Arenai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, im Ernst. Auf halber Strecke fiel sie um und als nächstes erinnere ich mich an ihr Schreien. Es war mehr Wut als Schmerz denke ich. Vor lauter Lachen schaffte Ayla es kaum, ihr das Schwert aus dem Fuß zu ziehen. Agir verbot Hivia danach die Teilnahme an den Schwertkämpfen. Die nächsten fünfzig Jahre blieb sie während der Sommerfeste in Bremdal."

Mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern neigte der Arenai den Kopf und verabschiedete sich. 

Selbst spät am Abend, als das überaus gelungene Fest im und um das Große Haus seinen fröhlichen Höhepunkt erreichte, konnte Elrond ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, jedes Mal wenn sein Blick auf die quecksilbrige Arenai fiel, die mit allen Anwesenden gleichzeitig zu feiern schien. Was hatten die Valar sich nur dabei gedacht, sie ausgerechnet nach Arenor zu schicken? 

„Ein interessantes Geschöpf." Lady Elawen war offenbar seinen Blicken gefolgt. Mit einem feinen Lächeln sah sie ihn nun an. „Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich behauptet, jeder Arenai sei gleich in seinem Denken und Handeln, doch nun entdecke ich um mich herum beinahe mehr Unterschiede als Gemeinsamkeiten in ihnen."

„Meint Ihr nicht, sie haben von uns das gleiche angenommen?"

„Ah, ich befürchte, die Arenai plagen sich, was uns angeht, erst seit kurzer Zeit mit großen Überlegungen. Sehr viel hat sich geändert, nicht wahr?"

So war es wohl, obschon er noch gar nicht lange genug auf Arenor weilte, um es wirklich beurteilen zu können. Wie es allerdings auf diesem Fest herging, gefiel ihm eindeutig besser als alle Beschreibungen Enuidils über das frühere Leben auf Arenor.

Wie hätte sein Vorgänger wohl reagiert, als spät am Abend von den Musikanten eine schlichte aber sehr eingängige Tanzweise angestimmt wurde, die viele auf die Beine zog? Sehr ungleiche Paare bewegten sich zu dieser Melodie, die nicht von Arenor stammte sondern aus Escalonde. Elrond erinnerte sich, Awyne noch am Morgen bei den Musikern gesehen zu haben, als sie ihnen etwas unsicher die Melodie vorsang. 

So tanzten nun Arenai, Elben und Escalonder zusammen zu den fremden Noten, die die Sommernacht über Arengard erfüllten. Selbst Awyne, die eher wie eine Glucke aus dem Hintergrund über den Verlauf des Festes wachte, hatte der eleganten Aufforderung Gilawans nicht widerstehen können und schwebte hingerissen mit ihm über den Hof.

Elawen erhob sich und wandte sich fragend an den Elbenlord. Elrond winkte lächelnd ab, Cimriel wartete schon viel zu lange darauf, seine Gemahlin wieder dicht bei sich zu haben.

Zu den ungewöhnlichsten Tanzpaaren gehörten Hivia und Cric. Der Ihainym war sicherlich um die Hälfte größer als seine Partnerin, doch Hivia hatte das Problem auf Arenai-Art gelöst: einfach und direkt. Sie hüpfte nun auf einem der Längstische herum, während Cric sich davor bewegte und ab und zu seine schallend lachende Tanzpartnerin herumschwenkte.

„Es entschädigt für vieles", ließ sich Temlar vernehmen, der zufrieden an Elronds rechter Seite das Fest verfolgte. „In den langen Jahrtausenden, in denen wir die Bürde der Beobachtung so vielen Leids trugen, gab es Momente des Zweifels."

„An den Arenai?" fragte Elrond.

„Nein, niemals an ihnen und auch niemals an Euch. Aber es verging viel Zeit und wir fragten uns, ob wir je diesen Moment erleben würden."

„Ihr sagtet doch selbst, dass es wohl erst jetzt passieren durfte", erinnerte ihn Elrond an seine Worte am Mithris.

Temlar, von dessen wahrem Wesen Elrond erst langsam eine genauere Ahnung bekam, lächelte mild. „Das meinte ich nicht, Meister Elrond. Ihr müsst sehr beschäftigt gewesen sein, um es noch nicht zu bemerken."

Elrond folgte der unauffälligen Handbewegung, mit der der Beobachter auf Cimriel und Elawen deutete. „Neues Leben ist auf Arenor entstanden. Das erste und sicherste Zeichen, das unser Weg den Valar Vergnügen bereitet."

Überrascht wandte sich Elronds ganze Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Waldelben zu. Unbemerkt von ihnen konzentrierte er seine Sinne auf das Paar und fand Temlars Behauptung bestätigt. „Das kann nicht sein, Meister Temlar. Arenor ist der Hort derjenigen, die ein anderes Leben bereits hinter sich haben."

„Sicher, mein Freund, so war es ganze Zeitalter lang. Doch nun ist Arenor ein Ort, an dem auch neues Leben beginnt."

Als der Tanz beendet war und alle wieder an ihren Plätzen, erhob sich der Beobachter, seinen Weinpokal in der Hand. 

„Viele Worte werde ich nicht machen, auch wenn es kaum einer hier glauben kann", lächelte er in die erwartungsvolle Runde. „Trinken wir auf die Zeiten, die hinter uns liegen und auf die, die noch kommen werden. Trinken wir auch auf neue Freunde und auf neues Leben." Er verneigte sich leicht in Elawens Richtung, die sogleich nach Cimriels Hand griff und rot anlief. 

„Und auf abwesende Freunde", ergänzte Hivia, bevor die Pokale geleert werden konnten. „Unsere Gedanken begleiten sie, bis sie sicher heimgekehrt sind."

Elrond zog sich kurz darauf vom Fest zurück. Zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben, stieg er hinauf auf den Turm. So weit oben unter dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel fand er die Abgeschiedenheit, die er in dieser Nacht sonst nirgendwo in ganz Arengard finden würde. Die Stadt feierte, die Stimmen und die Musik drangen zu seinem Aussichtsplatz hinauf, störten aber nicht weiter. 

Er sah hinaus nach Westen. Es war immer der Westen, in dem Freude und Leid gleichermaßen zu finden waren. Mehr Leid dieses Mal, denn hinter den Wachfeuern auf dem Weißen Tor war kein Licht und nur wenig Hoffnung.

Selbst wenn der Silmaril gefunden wurde, steuerte dieses Land auf Krieg und Blutvergießen zu. Der Gedanke an diese Zukunft sollte ihn eigentlich frösteln lassen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er wieder Cimriel und Elawen vor Augen. Dieses Kind war etwas besonderes, Temlar hatte es gut erkannt.

Elrond lachte leise vor sich hin, als er sich Haldirs Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er bei seiner Rückkehr davon erfahren würde. Der Gedanke an Kinder in Ithuris würde das Pflichtgefühl des Waldelben noch einmal steigern. Kindern brauchten Schutz und Fürsorge. Haldir würde mehr schlaflose Nächte bei dem Gedanken daran verbringen als die zukünftigen Eltern dieses kleinen Wunders.

Im Hof und der Halle wurde das Jägerlied angestimmt. Boyars Lied hieß es mittlerweile und eine neue Strophe war hinzugekommen über das Petai mit dem goldenen Geweih, das den Jäger in seinem Tod für immer durch die Wälder trug. Boyar war nun bei dem Valar, den er wohl am meisten verehrt hatte. Für ihn war es sicherlich kein trauriges Schicksal mehr, auch wenn mit dem Lied für einen kurzen Moment tiefe Trauer das Große Haus erfüllte.

Elrond genoss die Einsamkeit auf diesem luftigen Platz über der Stadt. Sie würde allerdings bald ein Ende haben, erkannte er, als im Turm Schrittgeräusche zu hören waren.

„Hier seid Ihr also", erklang kurz darauf Hivias Stimme hinter ihm. „Gefällt Euch das Fest nicht?"

Elrond drehte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer zu ihr um. Bremdals Pferdeherrin war merklich angeheitert, wie sie so auf ihn zu stolperte. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Weinkaraffe, in der anderen zwei Weinbecher. „Es gefällt mir sogar sehr gut."

„Schön, so soll es auch sein." Glücklich bei ihm angekommen stellte sie die Weinbecher ab und unternahm den Versuch, sie zu füllen. „Trinken wir, Elbenlord, es könnte das letzte Mal sein."

Hivia flutete die Steinbrüstung mit dem Wein, bis er ihr die Karaffe aus der Hand nahm und selber die Becher füllte. Sie prostete ihm zu und stürzte den Becherinhalt hinunter. Elrond fragte sich, welche Mengen Wein bereits ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilt hatte. Hivia war nicht nur angeheitert, sondern bei näherer Betrachtung mächtig betrunken.

„Habt Ihr eben Boyars Lied gehört?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Es macht mich traurig", schniefte sie. „Jedenfalls die letzten Strophen. Euch auch?"

Da der Arenai wohl kaum der Sinn nach tiefgründigen Bemerkungen über Boyars Schicksal stand, nickte er wieder nur. Zufrieden tätschelte sie seine Hand und lehnte sich dann über die Brüstung. 

„Da hinten ist Escalonde."

Sehr scharfsinnig und von einer Betrunkenen wohl zu erwarten.

„Ayla ist dort." Sie seufzte. „Und Haldir." Noch ein Seufzer. „Und-„

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er die Aufzählung. Sieben Seufzer hintereinander hätten seine Geduld überfordert.

„Ihr hättet sie nicht schicken dürfen", sagte sie anklagend.

„Das lag nicht in meiner Macht, Hivia."

„Bah!" Sie gestikulierte heftig und Elrond trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt näher, falls sie so nah an der Brüstung das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Ihr seid der Herr von Gildanna, mächtiger als jeder andere hier. Auf Euch hätte Ayla bestimmt gehört. Warum habt Ihr es nicht getan?"

„Ihr kennt die Gründe." Bei Iluvatar, er diskutierte mit einer Betrunkenen. So mächtig konnte er gar nicht sein, wenn er sich darauf einließ.

„Und mich nehmt Ihr auch nicht ernst."

Der Themenwechsel überraschte ihn etwas. „Wovon redet Ihr?"

„Niemand nimmt mich ernst." Sie hängte sich über die Steinbrüstung und starrte düster in den Hof. „Nur weil ich nicht so groß und Furcht einflößend wie die anderen bin. Ayla hättet Ihr sofort mit in die Sternenberge genommen."

Die Schildmeisterin wäre auch kaum so unvorsichtig gewesen, an Gilgrim herumzufingern. Die Bemerkung behielt er lieber für sich. Hivia hing etwas zu weit über die Brüstung und war etwas zu betrübt, um solche Erkenntnisse zu verkraften.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort." Sie gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich. „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Elrond zog sie an der Schulter aus ihrer unfallträchtigen Haltung. „Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, Hivia. Für heute war es wohl genug Wein."

„Jaja, schickt mich ruhig wieder weg", schimpfte sie. „Das macht Ihr immer. Ihr mögt mich nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Doch!"

„Wir reden morgen darüber."

Mit einem letzten bösen Blick schwankte sie Richtung Treppenhaus. Am Eingang blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Dabei mag ich Euch", rief sie ihm gekränkt zu. „Ich mag Euch sogar sehr, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum und mehr als gut für mich ist."

Verblüfft starrte Elrond auf die erleuchtete Türöffnung, in der sie nach dieser seltsamen Offenbarung verschwunden war. Es war schon recht lange her, dass ihm eine Frau, wenn es hier auch eine recht exzentrische war, etwas Derartiges mitgeteilt hatte. Bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, ertönte unheilvolles Gepolter aus dem Treppenhaus, gefolgt von einem schmerzlichen Aufschrei und einigen undeutlichen Flüchen.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?" murmelte er ergeben und stieg mit eiligen Schritten der Quelle dieser Geräusche nach.

Er brauchte nicht weit zu gehen. Hivia hatte mehr oder weniger im freien Fall wenigstens nur drei der insgesamt sechs Stockwerke zurückgelegt, bevor sie auf einem Treppenabsatz zum Halten gekommen war. Wie eine kaputte Puppe lag sie aufgelöst in der Ecke und stöhnte vernehmlich.

„Bei Eru!" Gleichzeitig mit Elrond näherte sich von unten Gilawan. „Ich dachte schon, ein Balrog stürmt den Turm herunter. Seid Ihr verletzt, Hivia?"

Undeutliches Gemurmel kam von dem Bündel Arme und Beine. Gefolgt von leisen Schmerzensschreien, als Elrond begann, vorsichtig dieses Gliederwirrwarr zu sortieren und sie nach gebrochenen Knochen zu untersuchen.

„Keine Brüche", stellte er schließlich zufrieden fest. „Ihr hattet großes Glück, junge Arenai. Jeder andere hätte sich das Genick gebrochen."

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr rühren und Ihr redet von Glück?"

Zumindest war sie wieder nüchterner. „Am besten ruht Ihr Euch morgen aus, damit Ihr bei den Rennen überhaupt mitmachen könnt."

Gilawan hob sie vorsichtig auf die Arme. „Ich bringe Euch in Euer Zimmer. Wo schlaft Ihr, Hivia?"

„Im Stall", stöhnte sie.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Hivia war zuzutrauen, dass sie mit dieser Antwort ein Bündel Heu in einer leeren Box meinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete Gilawan, ihm den Turm hinauf zu folgen. Aylas Schlafraum stand leer, solange sie irgendwo in Escalonde unterwegs war und Elrond glaubte nicht, dass sie Einwände haben würde, ihre Pferdeherrin wenigstens für diese Nacht dort unterzubringen. Schließlich hatte sie vor einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Haldir sich dort von seiner Stichwunde erholen konnte.

Gilawan legte eine überaus benommene Pferdeherrin auf dem breiten Bett ab. „Ich glaube, sie hat sich den Kopf recht heftig angestoßen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Elrond. „Sorgt Euch nicht, mein Freund, ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben."

„Soll ich vielleicht Awyne schicken? Es wird ihr sicherlich nichts ausmachen."

„Das Angebot ehrt Euch beide, doch ich denke, Ihr habt Euch schon andere Dinge vorgenommen."

Statt einer Antwort hustete der Waldelb und zog sich eilig zurück. Elrond hingegen setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte vorsichtig seine rechte Hand auf die stattliche Beule, die sich auf Hivias Stirn gebildet hatte. Die Harmonie, die jedes lebende Ding umfing, war hier deutlich gestört, dennoch nicht so stark, dass eine ernsthafte Verletzung vorlag. Es brauchte nicht viel, die unnatürlichen Wirbel und Unterbrechungen wieder zu ordnen und zu verbinden.

_Eine Kleinigkeit_, dachte er müde, als er sie in tiefen Schlaf schickte. _Wenn alles Leid sich immer so einfach heilen ließe, hätte Arenor niemals erschaffen werden müssen_.

Hivia drehte sich unruhig, bis ihr schmales Gesicht in seiner Handfläche ruhte. Mit innerem Widerstreben zog er nach einer Weile seine Hand weg und setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl am Fenster, den Blick auf die schlafende Arenai geheftet und in Gedanken in einem anderen Leben.

Wohin sollte das alles noch führen? Er war in Mittelerde in der Erwartung aufgebrochen, an einem anderen Ort auf die immer noch vertraute Gegenwart Celebrians zu treffen. Ein Gleichmass zu erreichen, das ihm selbst in den ruhigen Zeiten nie wirklich vergönnt gewesen war. Aufregung und diese irritierenden Gefühle, die Arenor und seine Bewohner in ihm auslösten, hatte er nicht kommen sehen und dennoch fühlte er sich lebendiger als seit vielen, vielen Jahren. 

Er war noch nicht bereit für Valinor, noch lange nicht. _Eine seltsame Erkenntnis_, befand er. _Wie konnte man nach einem so langen  und manchmal beschwerlichen Leben dafür nicht bereit sein? _Noch ein anderer Gedanke formte sich und nicht erst seit diesem Abend: es schien fast so, als würde er niemals nach Valinor kommen. Arenor und Escalonde waren eine Aufgabe, die nicht weniger langwierig als Mittelerde sein konnte. Fand sich nun tatsächlich der zweite Silmaril blieb nur noch ein einziger übrig, der auch nicht ewig verloren sein konnte. Mit allen dreien schließlich endete die Zeit und mit ihr alle Existenz, so wie sie bislang geschaffen war. 

Beinahe war es schon Gewissheit, dass er diesen unglaublichen Moment hier auf dieser Insel erleben würde und Elrond erschreckte der Gedanke, dann auf ein langes, einsames Leben zurückblicken zu müssen. Er war schon lange von Celebrian getrennt und dennoch für immer an sie gebunden. Der Ausweg aus dieser Einsamkeit lag vor ihm, ausnahmsweise einmal sehr still und friedlich. Lange hatte er gedacht, alle seine Wege seien vorherbestimmt, ihm in groben Zügen auch bereits bekannt und was immer er noch erleben würde, es sollte ihn nicht mehr überraschen.

Verwundert fragte er sich, wie er in dieses Dilemma hatte geraten können. Irgendwann würde er eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, irgendwann…

***

Noch lag die Strecke im Morgendunst, aber schon bald würde die Sommersonne die Nebelschleier vertrieben haben und auf die zwanzig Schritt breite Schneise scheinen, die erst vor wenigen Tagen mit großer Sorgfalt in das hüfthohe Wildgras geschnitten worden war. Gut eine Meile zog sich der Kurs hinter der Stadt den Hügel hinauf, umrundete ein Birkenwäldchen auf dessen Kuppe und führte dann in einer kurvigen Linie bis zu den Kampfplätzen, von wo aus die Reiter auch starten würden. Von der Tribüne aus hatte man fast die ganze Zeit einen ungestörten Ausblick auf die Strecke, darauf war besonders geachtet worden. 

Es gab sogar eine Karte mit dem Streckenverlauf. Jede Bodenerhöhung, jede Position der aus Heuballen gefertigten Hindernisse waren genau eingezeichnet. Im Moment steckte dieses kleine Meisterwerk zusammengerollt und in eine Lederhülle geschoben in ihrem Gürtel. Hivia brauchte die Karte nicht, immerhin hatte sie selbst die Strecke anlegen lassen.

Sehr langsam ging sie nun noch einmal Meter um Meter diesen Weg ab, den Blick abwechselnd auf den Boden und nach vorne gerichtet. Wenn sich irgendwo ein Nonuk über Nacht gewagt hätte, ein Loch auszuheben, sie würde es mit Sicherheit finden. Zum einen hasste sie ohnehin diese überdrehten, kleinen Nager und zum anderen hatte sie einmal, vor sehr langer Zeit erlebt, wie eines der Pferde aus vollem Lauf in eines der Löcher getreten war und sich überschlagen hatte. Mit ihr als Pferdeherrin würde dies nicht passieren.  

Morgen früh würde sie die Strecke dann ein letztes Mal kontrollieren, bevor die Rennen freigegeben wurden. Hivia brauchte erst im Endlauf antreten. Sie war die Siegerin des Vorjahres, das Privileg stand ihr zu. Eigentlich war sie die Siegerin der letzten fünfzehn Jahre, dank Aylas Mellivil. 

Ein begnadetes Rennpferd, seufzte sie im Stillen und schob an einer verdächtigen Stelle etwas getrockneten Wiesenschnitt beiseite. Zu schade, dass er zu alt war. Glormir war zwar schöner und ausdauernder als sein Vorgänger aber nicht so schnell.  In diesem Jahr würde sie erstmals mit Ithilion antreten. Elrond wusste zwar noch nichts von seinem Glück, doch was konnte er schon dagegen haben?

Ganz kurz nur blitzte der Gedanke auf, dass der Elbenlord wahrscheinlich haufenweise Gründe aufzählen konnte, warum sie nicht ausgerechnet sein Pferd bei diesem Rennen nehmen durfte. Ganz oben auf der Liste stand, dass sie ihn nicht einmal gefragt hatte. Andererseits war jedes Pferd auf Arenor ein Bremdal-Abkömmling und damit ihr anvertraut. Im Grunde hatte sie es ihm nur geliehen. Die Betrachtungsweise gefiel ihr und ihre Schritte wurden etwas beschwingter.

Es rächte sich sofort. Irgendetwas war letzte Nacht passiert, denn ihr tat buchstäblich jeder einzelne Knochen weh, seit sie heute Morgen in Aylas Traumkammer erwacht war. Sie wusste weder, wie sie dort hingekommen war, noch warum sie sich so fühlte, als wäre eine ganze Herde Einjähriger über sie hinweggetrampelt. Außerdem hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund und das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der letzte Abend in einem Desaster geendet hatte.

Leider war ihr bislang noch niemand begegnet, den sie fragen konnte. Vielleicht bei der Rückkehr ins Große Haus, dann müssten auch die tiefsten Schläfer erwacht sein. Am besten wandte sie sich an Awyne. Sie mochte diese Menschenfrau mit den lustigen roten Locken, von denen Gilawan kaum seine Finger lassen konnte. Wohl nicht nur von den Locken, ergänzte sie und grinste breit. Der Elb war kaum ansprechbar, wenn das Mädchen in seiner Nähe war. Verrückt!

Allzu große Sorgen machte sich Hivia allerdings nicht. Sie vertrug Alkohol nicht besonders und landete eigentlich immer in irgendeiner Ecke, um ihren Rausch auszuschlafen. Es hätte sie schon gewundert, wenn es diesmal anders verlaufen wäre. Irgendeiner passte schon auf sie auf. Auf Arenor konnte ihr schließlich nichts passieren.

Sie hatte das Wäldchen hinter sich gelassen und bog nun wieder ab auf Arengard zu. Zu ihrer Linken war die Strandlinie zu erkennen und weiter vor ihr die dünne Linie der Landbrücke mit dem Weißen Tor. Hivia zog absolut nichts hinaus in die Graue Einöde dahinter. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte keiner Arenor verlassen. Ein bisschen tat es ihr zwar leid um die Escalonder, aber die hätten sicher auch so ihren Weg nach Arenor gefunden.

Hivias Miene verdunkelte sich. Irgendwo dort draußen war Ayla und kämpfte wahrscheinlich gerade um ihr Leben. Nein, sie korrigierte sich, um das Leben ihrer Begleiter, das entsprach eher ihrer Natur. Und dann die Sache mit Boyar... Die Erinnerung an seinen Tod machte ihr immer noch das Herz schwer. Nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern auch aus Mitleid mit Ayla. Den ältesten Freund mit eigenen Händen töten zu müssen…Nein, Hiva hätte es nicht über sich gebracht. Aber sie war schließlich auch nicht Agirs Tochter, wofür sie den Valar unendlich dankbar war. Der alte Schildmeister war der hartherzigste Mann gewesen, dem sie je begegnet war.

Hivia schüttelte den Kopf und wimmerte prompt, weil sich ihre fast vergessenen Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten. Sie brauchte unbedingt irgendeine Medizin dagegen, sonst würde sie den heutigen Tag im Schatten unter einer Tribüne verbringen, um bis morgen wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Einer der Heiler würde ihr schon irgendein Pulver geben können. Natürlich war da noch Elrond, aber zu dem würde sie erst gehen, wenn sie eines ihrer Gliedmaßen in einem Korb bei sich tragen würde. Es lag ein Fluch über jeder Begegnung mit dem Elbenlord, warum auch immer. 

Die äußerst unwillkommene Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag tauchte wieder vor ihr auf. Einen Kampf vorzuschlagen, so närrisch hatte sie sich nicht mehr aufgeführt, seit sie vor ewigen Zeiten ausgerechnet Ayla gefordert hatte. 

„Eingerostet!" Hivia starrte eine Mohnblume an, die ganz am Rand der Strecke das zerstörerische Werk der Sensen überlebt hatte. „Eingerostet! Er bewegt sich wie eine Mitra-Katze und hat wahrscheinlich schon mehr Kämpfe geführt als ich Pferde eingeritten habe. Ein Atemzug und ich hätte mit seinem Schwert an meiner Kehle auf dem Boden gelegen."

Die Mohnblüte bewegte sich leicht. Hivia nahm es als Zustimmung. Ärgerlich rupfte sie die Blume aus und stapfte die letzten Meter der Bahn ab. 

„Keine Nonuk-Löcher!" fauchte sie einen ahnungslosen Elb an, der auf dem Kampfplatz die Zielscheiben für die Schießwettbewerbe zurechtrückte.

„Wie erfreulich", sagte er vorsichtig. „Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen, Pferdeherrin?"

„Könnt Ihr die Zeit zurückdrehen?"

„Nur ein paar Stunden oder sofort Jahre?"

Als sie das versteckte Lächeln bemerkte, musste sie unwillkürlich laut lachen. „Ich komme darauf zurück."

Diese Elben hatten wirklich Humor, selbst wenn sie ihn gelegentlich etwas zu gut versteckten. Merklich besser gelaunt wanderte sie zum Großen Haus zurück, um ein Frühstück zu ergattern. In den Speisesaal zog es sie nicht, sie frühstückte lieber in Gesellschaft ihrer Pferde. 

„Oh, dir geht es also gut?" Awyne unterbrach ihre Beschäftigung, die aus diversen Arbeiten in der Küche gleichzeitig zu bestehen schien, und nötigte Hivia an einen der Arbeitstische. „Besser setzt du dich. Ich lasse dir etwas Leichtes bringen. Wer weiß schon, ob es gut ist, jetzt schon so viel zu essen."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

Das Mädchen fasste sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn. „Na, dein Kopf. Gilawan meinte, es wäre eine ziemliche Beule gewesen."

Das Gefühl nahenden Unheils breitete sich in Hivias Magengegend aus. „Ich habe keine Beule, Awyne."

„Natürlich nicht. Lord Elrond hat sich darum gekümmert, sagte Gilawan."

Eine dunkle Wolke sammelte sich an der hohen Decke der Küche. Hivia schluckte. „Lord Elrond?"

„Ja." 

Awyne scheuchte erst mal zwei Küchenhelfer durch die Gegend. Am liebsten hätte Hivia sie geschüttelt, damit sie ihr mehr erzählte, aber sie blieb äußerlich ruhig sitzen, beide Hände um den Becher mit Kräutertee gekrampft, den man ihr gereicht hatte. Schließlich fand die Sterbliche auch wieder Zeit für den Rest der Unterhaltung. „Gilawan sagt, du bist drei Stockwerke des Turms heruntergefallen."

„Turm?"

„Du warst wohl mit Lord Elrond oben, um dir die Sterne anzusehen – meinte Gilawan."

Sie würde Gilawan erwürgen. Die Wolke an der Decke wurde langsam tiefschwarz und zog sich genau über Hivia zusammen. „Sterne?"

„Oder etwas ähnliches." Awyne lächelte strahlend. Eine verliebte Seele war durch nichts zu irritieren. „Gilawan sagt, du hast Glück gehabt, dass Lord Elrond sich um dich gekümmert hat."

„Hat er das?"

„Oh ja, er hat dich in Aylas Traumkammer bringen lassen und ist die ganze Nacht bei dir geblieben. Er war sehr aufmerksam."

„Sagt Gilawan", ergänzte Hivia automatisch.

„Hast du etwa schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

Das Bedürfnis, Awyne in einem ihrer riesigen Kochtöpfe zu ertränken wurde beinahe übermächtig. Mit einem erstickten Laut sprang Hivia auf und flüchtete sich in die Ställe. Die schwarze Wolke folgte ihr dabei. Niemand sonst schien dieses Gebilde zu bemerken, auf dem inzwischen in großen, leuchtenden Buchstaben das Wort ‚Verdammnis' zu erkennen war. 

Sie würde die Ställe nie wieder verlassen, niemals. Oder höchstens noch ein Mal, um sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit nach Bremdal abzusetzen. Und sie würde nie wieder Wein trinken! Langsam erinnerte sie sich auch wieder daran, dass sie mit zwei Pokalen und einer Karaffe Wein den Turm hinaufgestiegen war, um Elrond Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Hivia krümmte sich innerlich zusammen. Iluvatar alleine wusste, welchen Unfug sie geredet und was genau diesem Treppensturz vorausgegangen war. Oh, nicht Iluvatar alleine – Elrond wusste es sicher auch.

Wenn sie ihm nun verraten hatte, dass....nicht einmal in Gedanken brachte sie es fertig, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. Es war ihr größtes Geheimnis. Damit quälte sie sich schon herum, seit sie in Gildanna war. Und es war so aussichtslos. Wenn man ihn nur ansah: seine Bewegungen, seine Stimme, diese unglaublichen Augen.

„Du solltest deine Gedanken besser im Griff haben."

Die schwarze Wolke verpuffte und Hivia fiel mit einem Aufschrei von dem Strohballen, auf dem sie sich zusammengekauert hatte. „Temlar!"

Der Beobachter sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie herunter. „Ich wusste immer, dass Manwes seltsamer Sinn für Humor ihn übermannt haben musste, als er dich für Arenor auswählte. Jetzt steh endlich auf und ordne deine Kleidung. Die Wettkämpfe werden gleich eröffnet und es wird erwartet, dass du dabei bist."

„Sag, dass ich krank bin."

„Oh, eine gute Idee", erklärte er mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den Augen. „Das dürfte die sofortige Anwesenheit eines Heilers erforderlich machen. Wer fällt mir denn da wohl ein?"

„Schon gut", wehrte sie hastig ab. „Sag etwas anderes."

„Gar nichts werde ich!" herrschte er sie an und stach mit seinem Stab nach ihr. Die Spitze landete genau auf ihren Rippen. Temlar traf immer. „Auf die Beine, Mädchen. Arenai sind keine Feiglinge. Du machst deiner Schildmeisterin Schande, wenn du dich hier versteckst."

„Du hast keine Ahnung."

„Dummes Geschöpf. Ich bin ein Beobachter. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Insel und auch darüber hinaus, das mir verborgen bleibt. Steh auf!"

„Aber-„

„Unfug! Nur weil du im betrunkenen Kopf Dinge gesagt hast, die du sonst in tausend Jahren nicht über die Lippen bekommen hättest, geht diese Welt nicht unter. Elrond dürfte klug genug sein, den Worten einer Betrunkenen keinen großen Wert beizumessen." Wieder stieß er ihr den Stab in die Rippen. „Auf die Beine, du Küken. Es wird Zeit, Haltung und Stolz der Arenai zu beweisen, auch wenn du nicht gerade im Übermaß damit gesegnet bist."

Tbc

@Amélie: Die Wettquoten werden irgendwie immer niedriger...*stirnrunzel, brütender Blick zu den letzten Kapiteln* Wie wäre es als Ersatz mit Hivia und Elrond?

@Shelley: Sie kriegen sich, sie kriegen sich nicht, sie kriegen sich...ich brauch eine neue Blume, eine mit mehr Blättern, möglichst mit gerader Anzahl. 

@MysticGirl: Zwelbin, ich kenne deine romantische Ader...keine Tote und das ist schon Romantik pur, du Nazgûl.

In der Kürze liegt die Würze, ich muss noch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer für Elrond, Aspirin für Hivia, einen Wecker für Ayla und eine Rückenmassage für Haldir, Erinnermich für Shelley (Rückkehr n.H.Kl?), Folterwerkzeug für Mystic, neues ‚´' für Amelie in Gold, Kugelschreiber für Loriel  (wo bleiben die Stories? Nu mail mir doch mal einen kleinen Auszug *bettel*)...Stress pur.


	19. Kapitel19

Disclaimer: Noch immer alles Tolkien, bzw. seine Erben – mich nix. Schade…

**19. Kapitel**

Es wurde nicht so schlimm, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Eigentlich passierte überhaupt nichts, dass ein Exil in Bremdal für die nächsten Jahrtausende rechtfertigen würde. 

Die verschiedenen Wettkämpfe begannen fast gleichzeitig. Hivia war die Aufgabe zugefallen, die Schwertkämpfe zu eröffnen, was ihr eine Menge freundlichen Spott einbrachte. Sie blieb eine Weile und beobachtete die aus Elben und Arenai gemischten Gruppen, die trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Art zu kämpfen recht ausgewogen waren. 

Anders war es bei den Axtkämpfern. Hier war kein Elb zu finden. Daran würde sich wohl auch in Zukunft kaum etwas ändern. Diese kraftraubende, brutale Auseinandersetzung mit den langen, schwarzen Sicheläxten passte irgendwie nicht zu den Elben. Hivia blieb etwas länger am Rand der mit Bändern abgesperrten Plätze, denn Lemna gehörte hier zu den Favoriten. 

Die athletische Frau schwang die schwere Waffe mit einer Leichtigkeit, dass es ihre Gegner regelmäßig das Fürchten lehrte. Es war nicht immer ihre besondere Disziplin gewesen. Erst nachdem sie mit der fürchterlichen Verletzung in ihrem Gesicht aus einem Traum heimgekehrt war, hatte sie sich auf diese Kunst verlegt. Hivia wusste nur, dass ihr der tiefe Schnitt, der ihr fast den Schädel gespaltet hatte, von einem Gegner mit einer Axt beigebracht worden war. Für Hivia war es völlig verständlich, dass sie danach selber zu dieser Waffe gegriffen hatte. Schließlich erinnerte sie die Narbe jeden Tag daran, wie eindrucksvoll eine Axt sein konnte.

Ganz zuletzt schlenderte Hivia schließlich auf die Bahn der Bogenschützen vor der großen Tribüne. Elben und Arenai waren gleichermaßen angetreten. Was Hivia allerdings verblüffte, war Crics dürre Gestalt, die die anderen alle deutlich überragte.

„Meine Tanzpartnerin", begrüßte er sie mit einer Verbeugung und schenkte ihr sein etwas beängstigendes Lächeln. „Du musst mir Glück wünschen, Hivia Pferdeherrin."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier antrittst", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf den Elbenbogen, den er behutsam in seinen langen Fingern hielt.

„Ich auch nicht", kicherte Cric. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Dorian erzählte Lady Elawen gestern Abend davon, dass wir Ihainym gute Bogenschützen sind. Die schöne Dame bat mich, doch heute Escalonde hier zu vertreten."

„Und? Bist du ein guter Schütze?"

Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich werde den Pfeil wohl nicht in der Sehne zerbrechen, nicht wahr?"

Also war er sehr gut, vermutete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Viel Glück, Cric."

Es lag sicherlich nicht an ihren guten Wünschen, dass der Ihainym am späten Nachmittag ohne große Schwierigkeiten zu den letzten Fünf gehörte, die schließlich um den Rang des besten Bogenschützen Arenors stritten. Cric sah zwar wie immer grotesk aus, wenn er auf den Platz schritt, umständlich einen Pfeil einlegte und schließlich den Bogen spannte, der im Vergleich zu seinen langen, dünnen Körper wie ein Spielzeug aussah, aber er verstand es zu zielen. Erst ganz am Ende unterlag er einem der Waldelben und auch nur um die Breite eines Fingers, die sein Pfeil von einem perfekten Treffer in die Mitte der kaum noch zu erkennenden Zielscheibe einschlug.

Er bekam trotzdem einen Preis von Lady Elawen überreicht. Stolz schwenkte er die kleine Silberstatue eines Bogenschützen und die überraschte Elbin herum, die sich schließlich etwas aufgelöst in die Arme ihres Gemahls flüchtete, worauf Cric sich auf Hivia und Dorian stürzte. Es gab den Anwesenden eine Ahnung seiner Kräfte, dass er beide ohne jede Anstrengung hochhob und herumwirbelte. Wahrscheinlich hätte es auch noch für Arn gereicht, doch der Grauwolf flüchtete mit einem empörten Heulen unter die Tribüne.

Ausgerechnet Hivia hatte dann auch noch die Ehre, die beiden Finalisten der Schwertkämpfe auszuzeichnen. Der Einfall musste von Drangar kommen, denn er grinste während der ganzen Preisverleihung wie ein Schwachsinniger. Das Gejohle, als sie dem arenorischen Sieger und auch dem aus Gildanna stammenden Zweitbesten die Preise übergab, war unbeschreiblich. Hivia kicherte selber ein paar Mal und zerstörte damit die feierlichen Worte, die zur Verleihung gehörten. Irgendwie hatten die Zuschauer schließlich Recht. Wer sich von ihnen daran erinnern konnte, wie sie sich damals selbst in den Boden gespießt hatte, konnte einfach nicht ernst bleiben.

„Ihr habt einen bemerkenswerten Sinn für Humor", erklang eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme dicht hinter ihr.

Hivia fuhr herum und starrte genau auf die silbernen Kordeleinfassungen einer graublauen Seidenrobe. Ihr Blick wanderte ohne ihr Dazutun langsam höher, bis er von schiefergrauen Augen einfangen wurde, in denen ein erheitertes Schimmern lag.

„Lord Elrond", stammelte sie. „Ihr seid also auch hier." 

_Wirklich brillant_, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. _Jetzt hält er dich endgültig für schwachsinnig. Wo bei Iluvatar sollte er auch wohl sonst sein?_

„Wie schön, dass Ihr mich noch erkennt", sagte er spöttisch. „Ich befürchtete schon, der Treppensturz hätte einen völligen Gedächtnisverlust ausgelöst."

„Treppe?"

„Gestern Abend, meine Liebe. Drei Stockwerke." Die Erheiterung verschwand, was noch viel schlimmer war, denn Elrond besaß einen wirklich durchdringenden Blick. „An was erinnert Ihr Euch noch?"

Die goldene Brücke und sie brauchte nicht einmal lügen, jedenfalls nicht sehr viel. Hivia entspannte sich etwas. „Ich habe mit Cric getanzt und danach etwas zu Trinken gesucht. Wieso?"

Eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht darauf, denn Temlar tauchte auf und scheuchte sie mit einigen unfreundlichen Bemerkungen weg, um etwas mit dem Elbenlord zu besprechen. Kurz darauf gingen die beiden tief in ein Gespräch versunken zum Großen Haus zurück.

An diesem Abend begegnete sie keinem mehr von ihnen und auch am nächsten Morgen konnte sie während der ersten Rennen weder den Beobachter noch den Herrn von Gildanna entdecken.  Allerdings hielt sie auch nicht besonders nach ihnen Ausschau. Die Rennen hatten reibungslos zu funktionieren und dafür sorgte sie auch. Wann immer es um ihre Pferde ging, war sie eine gnadenlose Perfektionistin. Sie scheuchte Dutzende der Stallhelfer durch die Gegend, hatte fast alle Tiere gleichzeitig im Auge und tyrannisierte jeden einzelnen Reiter mit ihren Ermahnungen, unter keinen Umständen die Gesundheit der Pferde zu riskieren. Andernfalls riskierte der Übeltäter seine eigene Gesundheit umso mehr, war zwischen den Zeilen deutlich zu verstehen.

Einhundert Reiter traten an, jeweils zehn in einer Gruppe und nur der beste von ihnen würde den Endlauf am späten Nachmittag erreichen. Hivia war zu sehr mit der Organisation beschäftigt, um sich noch großartig um Ithilion zu kümmern. Er wurde von Bengar versorgt. Dementsprechend beunruhigt war sie, als der junge Arenai sie eine Stunde vor dem letzten Rennen an der Bahn aufsuchte.

„Ist etwas mit ihm?" fragte sie scharf.

„Herrin, du solltest besser zu den Ställen kommen", stammelte Bengar unruhig. „Ich kann ihn nicht herbringen. Es tut mir so leid."

Mehr war aus ihm nicht herauszubekommen. Hivia bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Fluch und rannte los. Wenn Elronds Pferd irgendetwas passiert war, während Bengar über ihn zu wachen hatte, würde sie den jungen Mann wirklich übel zurichten. Hivias Phantasie überschlug sich fast mit den schrecklichsten Erkrankungen und Verletzungen. Sie rechnete damit, den großen, silbergrauen Hengst tot auf dem Boden zu finden, als sie endlich die Ställe erreichte. Für einen Moment versagte ihre Wahrnehmung im Wechsel des hellen Sonnenlichts zum kühlen Dämmerlicht des Stalles, doch dann erkannte sie Ithilions vertraute Silhouette in seiner Box. 

„Was hast du, mein Schöner?" murmelte sie und trat langsam zu ihm. 

Er war nicht anders als sonst. Keine Unruhe war in ihm, das Fell glänzte wie flüssiges Silber und seine Augen waren klar und so wissend wie immer. Alles schien für das Rennen bereit. Sein Zaumzeug hing am Haken neben der Boxentür, über dem Rand lag sorgfältig gefaltet die dunkelblaue Reitdecke mit dem Symbol Gildannas in den hinteren Ecken - ein Halbmond, in den sich ein Kreuz aus fünf goldenen Sternen schob. 

„Wann gedachtet Ihr, mich zu fragen?"

Hivia fuhr herum. Sie hätte nicht entsetzter sein können, wenn ein Balrog in der Stalltür gestanden hätte. „Elrond!"

„Ja, Elrond", imitierte er sie spöttisch. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Licht und sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Dem Klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen war er nicht sehr begeistert. „Ihr erinnert Euch tatsächlich an den Mann, dem dieses Pferd dort gehört. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, das Pferd, mit dem Ihr heute zu diesem Rennen antreten wollt. Und, irre ich mich?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungerne, Hivia, aber wann gedachtet Ihr, mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen?"

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ithilion zurück. Er war ein Bremdal-Pferd, ein Abkömmling Mellivils und sie war dabei gewesen, als er zur Welt gekommen war. Alles was dieses Tier ausmachte, war ihrer harten Arbeit zu verdanken und ihrer Liebe zu Bremdal. „Muss ich Euch um Erlaubnis fragen, Lord Elrond?"

Überrascht schwieg er und kam dann langsam näher. Im Schatten des Stalls erkannte sie einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Temlar sandte ihn im Frühjahr nach Gildanna. Ich nehme nicht an, dass er Euch um Eure Zustimmung bat."

„Er wies mich an, ein Pferd auszusuchen, das für den Herrn von Gildanna geeignet wäre. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Ithilion und Glormir. Wem Glormir zugedacht war, wisst Ihr. Aylas Pferd hättet Ihr niemals bekommen, also musste ich mich von ihm trennen."

„Also habt Ihr ihn mir quasi nur geliehen."

„Nein", widersprach sie hastig. „Natürlich gehört er Euch. Es ist nur-„

Er brachte sie mit einer seiner knappen, aber dennoch so ausdrucksvollen Gesten zum Verstummen. „Schon gut, Hivia. Ich verstehe Euch besser als Ihr denkt."

Bei Iluvatars ewigem Licht, er verstand überhaupt nichts! Wie sollte er auch? Elrond würde nie begreifen, dass ihr das Gestüt der ganze Lebensinhalt war. Für ihn gab es ganze Welten, die er gesehen hatte. Zeitalter und so viele verschiedene Leben, die vor ihm gelebt wurden. Sie hatte nur Bremdal und Arenor. Es war wirklich hoffnungslos. Hivia stand kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ihr habt mir mit Ithilion ein sehr großzügiges Geschenk gemacht", sagte er leise. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn immer so behüten, wie Ihr es wohl getan hättet."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Ein Schatten schien auf ihm zu lasten, den sie nicht verstand. „In Gildanna geht es ihm gut, Lord Elrond. Warum macht Ihr Euch Sorgen?"

Sie musste sich getäuscht haben, denn der vertraute milde Spott in seinen Augen war wieder da. 

„Vielleicht bin ich es nur nicht gewöhnt, dass mein Pferd entführt wird." Er strich über Ithilions Mähne. „Ihr solltet Euch jetzt beeilen, sonst verpasst Ihr noch den Start."

Sie nahm die Reitdecke und das Zaumzeug. Elrond hatte Recht, viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr und Ithilion musste noch bewegt werden.

„Werdet Ihr zuschauen?" fragte sie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Natürlich, Hivia. Manchmal begegnet man der Zukunft durch die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Freuden versöhnlicher."

„Hast du ihn etwa verstanden?" erkundigte sie sich bei Ithilion auf dem Weg zur Rennstrecke. Bremdals Stolz wandte ihr kurz den Kopf zu, einen wissenden Ausdruck in den klaren, dunklen Augen. _Frustrierend,_ dachte Hivia, _dieses Pferd versteht Elrond besser als ich. _

Außerdem war dieses Pferd auch noch sehr viel schneller und konzentrierter als seine eigene Reiterin. Ithilion lief das Rennen im Grunde ganz alleine. Hivia saß zwar auf seinem Rücken, aber vom ersten Moment an wusste er auch ohne ihre Hilfe genau, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Ithilion hatte den Willen zu siegen. Er stürmte den Hügel hinauf, hatte bereits einen Vorsprung, als sie das Birkenwäldchen umrundeten und setzte in absoluter Vollendung über die niedrigen Hindernisse. Sein Lauf war ohne jeden Makel und Hivias einzige Aufgabe bestand darin, ihn nicht zu behindern. Tief über seinen Hals gebeugt saß sie auf seinem Rücken, ließ die Zügel frei und genoss das berauschende Gefühl, diese Gnade der Valar begleiten zu dürfen.

Hivia hätte ewig weiter reiten können, aber der Kurs war einfach nicht so lang und Ithilion besaß die unglaubliche Arroganz, noch vor der Ziellinie mit einem deutlichen Vorsprung vor seinen Verfolgern das Tempo zu verringern und mit elegantem Schwung vor der Tribüne zum Stehen zu kommen. Triumphierend reckte sie die Fäuste in die Luft und stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, der im Getöse der Zuschauer unterging. Dann verließ sie die Anspannung und sie sank nach vorne. Das Gesicht in Ithilions Mähne vergraben, wartete sie mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, dass sich ihr schneller Atem beruhigen würde. Die Geräusche der ankommenden Reiter und der auf die Bahn strömenden Zuschauer hüllten sie für einen langen, süßen Moment in den Kokon eines vertrauten Lebens, in dem alles so war, wie es seit Jahrtausenden sein sollte. 

Wenn sie die Macht gehabt hätte, die vergangenen zwei Jahre wären ausgelöscht und alle Veränderungen mit ihnen.

Hände schlossen sich um ihre Taille und hoben sie sanft und sicher wieder auf den festen Boden Arenors und der Realität zurück.

„Und für wen sollen wir diesen Sieg nun zählen?" fragte Elrond lächelnd. „Für Ithilion und Gildanna oder für Euch und Arengard?"

„Für beide, denke ich. Wie wollt Ihr das auch noch länger trennen?"

Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch keinen Preis überreicht bekommen. Bei ihren früheren Siegen hatte es das nicht gegeben. Hivia mochte diese neue Sitte sehr und nahm sich vor, die nur handgroße Reiterfigur aus Silber in Bremdal an einen Ehrenplatz zu stellen.  

_‚Das Ende eines perfekten Tages'_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie am Abend den Blick durch den Festsaal schweifen ließ. Sie war müde, aber nicht erschöpft und glücklicherweise nicht betrunken. Die Stimmung der anderen übertraf noch die des ersten Abends, der Weinverbrauch allerdings auch.

Hivia setzte sich ruckartig auf und suchte unter den Anwesenden nach den ihr vertrautesten Gesichtern. Dorian und Cric mochten sich wohl draußen in den Straßen herumtreiben, doch es ging nicht an, dass Drangar, Cimriel und Temlar fehlten. Am allerwenigsten erklärte sich, warum der Herr von Gildanna nirgendwo zu finden war. 

„Wo sind denn alle?" erkundigte sie sich bei Lady Elawen.

Über das schöne Gesicht der Elbin glitt ein Schatten. „Offenbar kam ein Bote aus Escalonde. Cimriel wurde in die Kaminhalle gerufen. Alle anderen sind wohl schon da."

Hivia war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. ‚Alle anderen'? Offenbar nicht alle, denn sie befand sich nicht dort und immerhin war sie die Herrin Bremdals. 

„Entschuldigt mich", stieß sie hervor und sprang auf.

Mit langen Schritten, den Kopf wütend vorgereckt stürmte sie aus dem Festsaal und marschierte durch die verlassenen Gänge auf die Kaminhalle zu. Sie war es endgültig leid, dass niemand sie ernst nehmen wollte. Ob sie nun ein Schwert schwingen konnte oder nicht, immerhin gehörte sie zu den ältesten Arenai und Bremdal war auch nicht gerade eine Aufgabe, die ein schwachsinniges Kind bewältigen konnte.

Energisch stieß sie die Türen zur Kaminhalle auf. Sie waren tatsächlich alle da. Die Beobachter, die Elben, sogar dieser abgerissene kleine Breill, der kaum noch Zähne hatte und ständig mit einem übelriechenden Pflanzensaft um sich spuckte.

Mit ernsten Mienen standen sie um ein Ende des großen Tisches herum und betrachteten eine große Karte, die darauf ausgebreitet war.

„Du hast dir wirklich Zeit gelassen", knurrte ihr Drangar entgegen. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr."

Hivia schnappte nach Luft. Wovon redete er eigentlich? Sie erinnerte sich zwar dunkel, dass er ihr im Festsaal etwas zugemurmelt hatte, aber sie war in Gedanken wieder beim Rennen gewesen und hatte gar nicht richtig hingehört. Unangenehme Röte kroch ihre Wangen hinauf, während sie langsam näher trat. 

Zum Glück waren die Männer sehr viel mehr mit der Karte beschäftigt, um weiter auf sie zu achten.

„Also hier, hier und hier." Elrond platzierte drei polierte Edelsteine, die sonst den Tischaufsatz schmückten, auf der Karte. „Du bist sicher, Dingis?"

„Oh ja, Herr. Das ist genau die Marschrichtung. Der größte Teil jedoch bewegt sich auf die Westgrenze Taurhoss zu. Es müssen mindestens an die dreitausend sein."

„Was ist mit den Levarin?" wollte Dorian wissen.

Dingis schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Drakan sind wie eine Flutwelle über den Felsenfall gekommen. Die meisten Levarin konnten durch die Tunnel fliehen und suchen nun Zuflucht bei den Ihainym."

„Der Wald wird sie eine Weile aufhalten können", raunte Cric. Er rückte etwas zur Seite, damit Hivia vor ihn an den Tisch konnte.

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Elrond nachdenklich. „Die beiden Truppen, die ihn offenbar umgehen, machen mir mehr Sorgen."

„Sie rücken auf Arenor zu", sagte Cimriel. „Ich bin sicher, wir können sie auf der Landbrücke schlagen, aber dann sind wir von Escalonde abgeschnitten. Sind das auch mehrere tausend, Dingis?"

„Nein, jeder Trupp besteht aus ungefähr fünfhundert Soldaten der Angram-Garde, keine Drakan. Sie rücken schnell vor und ihr müsst damit rechnen, dass sie in spätestens drei Tagen die Landbrücke geschlossen haben."

Ein kaltes Gefühl kroch Hivias Wirbelsäule hinauf. Die drei weißgrauen Steine auf der Karte sahen so harmlos, so schön aus, dabei stand jeder von ihnen für eine Bedrohung und für Krieg...Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit niemand bemerkte, dass ihre Hände zu zitternd begannen.

„Die Angram-Garde ist unser dringendstes Problem." Elronds Augen waren so hart und kalt wie Diamanten, als sie sich auf Hivia richteten. „Wir brauchen starke Reiterei, um sie weit vor der Küste abzufangen. Hivia, wie viele Pferde stehen uns jetzt zur Verfügung?"

„Sechshundert." Sie räusperte sich. Ihre Stimme war zu heiser. „Bis zur Dämmerung. Noch mehr in zwei Tagen. Ungefähr achtzig sind in Bremdal zurückgeblieben. Es sind trächtige Stuten und Fohlen, außerdem einige der Alten. Die könnt Ihr nicht in eine Schlacht reiten. Dann noch die in Gildanna und die in Ithuris, soweit sie nicht zum Sommerfest hergebracht wurden."

„Das dürfte reichen." Er entließ sie aus diesem fürchterlichen Blick, in dem sich die Schrecken der kommenden Kämpfe schon abzeichneten. „Wir werden zwei Einheiten aus Arenai und Elben ausschicken, beritten und jeweils zweihundert Mann stark. Drangar, Ihr kümmert Euch darum. Ihr habt zwei Stunden, dann müsst Ihr abmarschbereit sein. Vernichtet sie und wartet dann, bis die Beobachter bei Euch sind. Richtet Euch darauf ein, längere Zeit dort draußen bleiben zu müssen. Gilawan wird die Gruppe anführen, die nach Norden aufbricht."

„Und der Wald?" fragte Cric leise.

Elrond gewährte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Er wird nicht ungeschützt bleiben. Bis zum morgigen Abend wird das Gros unserer Krieger abmarschbereit sein. Wir werden direkt nach Taurhoss marschieren und Eure Westgrenze schützen."

„Für wie lange, Meister Elrond?"

„Bis der Ring geschlossen ist", ließ sich Temlar vernehmen. „Es wird eine Zeit dauern, unsere Plätze einzunehmen und die Verbindung zu errichten, aber dann ist Taurhoss und jeder andere Zugang zu Arenor für die Bergherren verschlossen."

Elrond nickte ihm nur zu.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" Zumindest jetzt war Hivia nicht die einzige, die völlig verständnislos den Elbenlord und den Beobachter anstarrte. Drangar und Dorian wirkten auch nicht sehr viel wissender. „Welchen Ring können die Beobachter schließen?"

„Einen Schutz!" schnauzte Temlar sie an. „Unsichtbar und für so unterentwickelte Gemüter wie deines auch niemals zu verstehen. Denkst du, die Valar haben uns hierher geschickt, damit wir bis zum Beginn der Ewigkeit in Quellen blicken und eure Träume bewahren? Jetzt halte uns nicht länger mit deinen nutzlosen Fragen auf. Frag den Elb, wenn du es unbedingt genauer wissen willst."

Begleitet von den anderen seiner Art verließ er die Kaminhalle. Hivia krümmte sich innerlich unter dieser schroffen Zurechtweisung. 

„Er ist wie unser Lei", flüsterte ihr Cric tröstend zu. „Das ist ihre Art, ihre Macht."

„Dennoch hat er Recht", sagte Elrond. „Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Drangar, Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt. Cimriel, die Torwachen müssen bereit sein, wenn es uns nicht gelingt, die Angreifer aufzuhalten und den Ring zu schließen. Weiß jeder, was von ihm erwartet wird?" Elrond wollte keine Antwort, ganz besonders keine verneinende. „Gut, dann hat Arenor binnen einer Stunde kampfbereit zu sein."

Hivia dachte mit Schaudern daran, dass die meisten ihrer Helfer betrunken in der großen Halle herumtorkelten. In einer einzigen Stunde wenigstens den ersten Teil bewaffnet auf die Beine zu bringen, würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein. Vierhundert Elben, Arenai und Pferde voll ausgerüstet binnen zwei Stunden abmarschbereit zu haben, war ein Wunder, für das sie die Hilfe der Valar brauchten.

Ob es nun die Valar waren oder einfach nur Drangars und Cimriels mörderische Entschlossenheit ließ sich später nicht mehr klären. Die beiden Männer sprengten binnen Minuten sämtliche Festivitäten in Arengard.

Seit die Träumer vor langen Monaten erwacht waren, hatte es immer wieder Übungen gegeben, die genau diese Situation vorgespielt hatten. Zumindest die Arenai wussten genau, was nun von ihnen erwartet wurde und die Elben schöpften aus Jahrtausenden kriegerischer Erfahrungen in ihrem früheren Leben. Während Hivia also mit scharfer Stimme ihre Helfer von einem Stall zum nächsten scheuchte, bergeweise Reitdecken heranbringen ließ und den langsam abmarschbereiten Kriegern Pferde zuteilte, soweit sie noch keine eigenen hatten, gelang es ihr ganz gut, ihr eigenes Entsetzen zu unterdrücken.

Erst als sie am Tor stand und beobachtete, wie die gemischten Reitertrupps schnell und ohne einen Blick zurück auf die Landbrücke hinausstürmten, überkam sie erneut das ganze Entsetzen dieser Nacht. Den Reitern folgten langsamer fünf Beobachter, alte Männer in staubgrauen und grünbraunen Umhängen. Temlar blieb noch hier. Er würde erst dann Arenor verlassen, wenn auch die Hauptstreitmacht Elronds bereit war, um sie alle bis an die Westgrenze des Waldes zu begleiten. Er und die anderen waren nicht das, was sie ihr Leben lang geglaubt hatte. Hivias Welt zerbrach und sie fürchtete sich vor der, die sie nun erwartete.

Auf der Suche nach etwas Vertrautem schlich sie sich in einen der Wachtürme und stieg hinab in das Kellergewölbe, das den Zugang zum unterirdischen Fluss hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Anlegers und ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln. Nur eine Handbreit trennte ihre Füße von der schimmernden Wasseroberfläche. Die Boote waren fort, schon seit Wochen. Sie rief sich diesen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück. 

„Du bist leichtsinnig." Oryn erhob sich aus seinem Element und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Inzwischen weiß ich, dass dein Volk nicht schwimmen kann."

„Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?" Sie war schon lange nicht mehr ärgerlich auf ihn, obwohl sie in dieser Nacht eigentlich besonders Grund dazu hatte. 

„Deine Schildmeisterin demonstrierte es vor einiger Zeit recht eindrucksvoll." Er machte sofort eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Sie ist nicht ertrunken. Der Elb hat sie wieder an Land gezogen."

„Dann leben sie noch?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Pferdeherrin. Schon vor Tagen verließen sie mich. Der Rückweg mit meinen Kindern ist ihnen jedoch versperrt. Sie werden über Land heimkehren müssen."

Über Land...Hivia kämpfte gegen das eisige Gefühl in ihrem Innern an. „Truppen rücken von allen Seiten auf uns zu."

„Ich weiß."

„Wie sollen sie Arenor erreichen? Sie sind so wenige."

Oryn beugte sich vor und berührte mit seinen kristallklaren Fingern ihre Wange. Ein prickelndes Gefühl entstand auf ihrer Haut. Nicht unangenehm und neue Zuversicht erfüllte sie. „Du musst Vertrauen haben, Arenai."

*

„Die Männer brauchen eine Rast", stellte Joltan fest und drehte sich wieder im Sattel um.

Connar warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu. Natürlich brauchten die Männer eine Rast, aber sie hatten einfach nicht die Zeit dazu. Gerade eben rückte das große Heer der Drakan aus Dra-Baran und Naubar auf die Westgrenze des Grimmigen Waldes zu. Wenn es der Angram-Garde nicht gelang, die Unterstützung von dieser verfluchten Insel abzuschneiden, würde es kein gutes Ende nehmen. 

„Connar, wir müssen rasten. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie noch kämpfen, wenn sie seit Wochen in diesem brutalen Tempo vorrücken."

Zähneknirschend gab der Angram-Hauptmann den Befehl, zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Weitermarsch am frühen Morgen wieder anzuhalten. Seine berittenen Unterführer signalisierten den Halt an ihre jeweils einhundert Mann starken Einheiten, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Die Männer sanken einfach da, wo sie gerade gestanden hatten auf den staubigen, harten Boden, suchten nach ihren Wasserflaschen und ließen in der glühenden Mittagshitze einfach nur die Köpfe hängen.

_Was für eine lausige Truppe_, dachte Connar angewidert und spuckte aus. Das Leben in der Festung hatte sie verweichlicht. Regelmäßige Dienste, Vergünstigungen und gute Verpflegung waren der Tod jedes ehrlichen Soldaten. Jetzt kommandierte er einen Haufen jammernder Weiber, der sich über die schlechte Versorgung, Blasen an den Füßen und das harte Tempo tagaus tagein beschwerte. Die Oberlippe voller Ekel hochgezogen, ließ Connar seinen Blick über seine Soldaten schweifen, von denen nicht wenige zu Beginn des Marsches kaum noch in ihre Rüstungen gepasst hatten. Jetzt saßen die Brustpanzer wieder deutlich besser. 

Hoffentlich fanden sie diese Lichtinsel genauso ungeschützt vor, wie es ihm sein Herr versprochen hatte. Morcrist hatte sich zwar noch nie geirrt, doch Connar hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Angelegenheit. Der Bergherr hatte sich seltsam bedeckt gehalten, was die Bewohner der Insel und ihre Herkunft anging. Ein ungewohntes Verhalten, denn der Bergherr zog sonst immer ausschweifend und voller Häme über seine Feinde her. 

Es wäre ehrlicher gewesen, Morcrist den schlechten Zustand seiner Truppe zu beichten, doch Connar hatte keine Lust, im Klauengriff des Bergherrn seinen Verstand auszuhauchen. Außerdem hätte er dann zugeben müssen, dass Bruken wohl der bessere Hauptmann war, denn dessen Einheiten waren in einem exzellenten Zustand. Connar konnte nur hoffen, dass sich sein ewiger Konkurrent irgendwo in den Marschen verlaufen hatte und nun zu spät an der Landbrücke ankam. 

Er wollte den Ruhm, diese Eindringlinge festgenagelt zu haben, ganz alleine ernten.

„Wir marschieren weiter!" schnauzte er Joltan an. „Diese faulen Säcke können sich ausruhen, wenn wir die Lichtinsel eingenommen haben. Bring sie schon auf die Beine."

Connar schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd und setzte sich in Bewegung.  Bald hörte er hinter sich das gleichmäßige, wenn auch etwas schwerfällige Geräusch, mit dem die fünfhundert Männer den Marsch auf die Lichtinsel wieder aufnahmen. Ihre festen Stiefel brachten den knochentrockenen Boden leicht zum Vibrieren, eine Staubwolke umgab sie und erschwerte das Atmen, bis aus fünfhundert Kehlen das stoßweise Keuchen zu einem Geräusch wurde, das Connar schon lange bis in seinen Schlaf verfolgte.

Viel beruhigender erschien ihm da doch das Klirren der vielfältigen Waffen, mit denen seine Männer ausgerüstet waren. Mit den langen breiten Schwertern machte ihnen in Escalonde so schnell keiner was vor. Sie hatten Bogen dabei und prallgefüllte Köcher, die gegen die runden, mit Eisenbändern beschlagenen Schilde schlugen, die noch auf ihre Rücken gespannt waren. Worauf Connar besonders stolz war, waren die Morgensterne mit der faustgroßen, dornengespickten Eisenkugel, die alles zertrümmerten, auf das sie trafen. Bruken hielt nicht viel von dieser Waffe. Seine Männer waren mit armlangen Keulen ausgerüstet, die am Kopf mit langen spitzen Nägeln ausgestattet waren. 

Der Bastard würde schon sehen, wer die bessere Waffe für seine Männer gewählt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Konkurrenten beschleunigte er unwillkürlich das Tempo. Wenn er aus diesem Kampf siegreich zurückkam, war es gut möglich, dass Meister Alben diesen versoffenen Idioten von Conrin absetzte und ihm den obersten Schutz der Bergfestung anvertraute.

Hinter ihm stöhnten die Soldaten auf, passten sich aber dem Tempo an. So schlecht waren sie eigentlich gar nicht. Immerhin war der Weg von Angram bis hierher recht weit. Es hatte sie jetzt einen tagelangen Umweg gekostet, den Grimmigen Wald an seiner Südflanke zu umgehen. Wenn die Drakan ihn erst eingenommen und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatten, würde sich der Weg angenehm verkürzen. 

Connar ließ seinen Blick unruhig nach Westen wandern. Die Landschaft war zu hügelig, um die aufdringlich grüne Linie dieses verhexten Ortes zu erkennen, doch es genügte das Wissen um seine Existenz. Die seltsamsten Geschichten kursierten über diesen Wald und seine Bewohner. Vielleicht waren einige davon Hirngespinste, aber es stand jedenfalls fest, dass niemand ihn wieder verließ, der sich dort hinein verirrte. 

Connar wandte sich lieber wieder nach Osten, seinem eigentlichen Ziel zu. Auch nicht besser, stellte er fest. Die Zwischensee war genauso feindlich. Nur die Nimjinds waren verrückt genug, dort auf Fischfang zu gehen und selber zum Futter für die widerlichen Schnecken zu werden. Nun, die Schleimwesen würden sich jetzt wohl eine andere Futterquelle suchen müssen. Meister Albens feuerspuckendes Haustier hatte gründlich unter den rebellischen Steinschädeln aufgeräumt. Zu schade, dass es Dranguru immer so auslaugte. Der Drache würde jetzt die nächsten Jahre in seiner Schatzkammer herumliegen, sich Futter heranschaffen lassen und dummes Gewäsch von sich geben.

Nein, die Bergherren brauchten ihre Angram-Garde und ganz besonders natürlich einen so fähigen Hauptmann wie ihn, um ihre Machtstellung auf Escalonde auch weiterhin zu halten.

„Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Joltans Frage riss ihn aus seinen angenehmen Träumen von einem schnellen Sieg und einer triumphalen Rückkehr in die Bergfestung. 

„Den Grauwolf", erklärte Joltan und deutete nach vorne auf die Hügelkette, die sich gut fünfhundert Schritt nördlich erhob.

Connars Blick glitt über die Hügelkämme. Das einzige, was er sah, waren ein paar vertrocknete Büsche. „Da ist nichts."

„Ich habe einen Grauwolf gesehen", beharrte sein Unterführer, das breite, vernarbte Gesicht voller Trotz in eine Grimasse verzogen. „Ich schwöre es."

„Und was ist, wenn dort einer war? Es ist nur ein Wolf."

„Sie ziehen mit den Breill umher."

„Die Breill. Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst haben?" Entgegen seiner Worte suchte er nochmals den Hügel nach der Silhouette eines dieser räudigen Viecher ab. „Du weißt genau, dass die Breill ein Heer wie unseres nicht angreifen würden. Die feigen Mistkerle trauen sich nur an kleine Patrouillen heran."

„Aber da war ein Grauwolf", beharrte Joltan störrisch.

„Verschon mich mit deinem ängstlichen Gewäsch!" fuhr Connar ihn wütend an. Vielleicht wurde es langsam Zeit, über einen Ersatz für Joltan nachzudenken. Der Mann war einfach schon zu lange im Dienst und begann, Gespenster zu sehen. Oder er hatte Angst. Ein Zustand, den ein Offizier der Angram-Garde gar nicht erst kennen sollte.

Natürlich war kein Wolf und auch kein Breill zu sehen, als sie den Hügelkamm erreichten. Connar bedachte Joltan mit einem langen, spöttischen Blick, dem sein Stellvertreter mit hochrotem Kopf auswich. 

Sie überquerten diesen Hügel und ritten in die mit kurzem, harten Schachtelgras bewachsene Ebene, die zu einer weiteren Hügellinie führte. Dahinter würde das Flachland beginnen, das die nahe Küste anzeigte. Nur ein Tagesritt trennte sie dann noch von ihrem Ziel und Connars glorreichem Sieg, der ihn dem Kommando über die Festung endlich zum Greifen nahe bringen würde.

„Drangurus Feueratem!"

Schon wieder riss ihn Joltan aus seinen Träumen. Connar wurde langsam ärgerlich.

„Noch mehr Wölfe?" knurrte er wütend.

Doch nicht nur Joltan war es diesmal, auch die anderen Gardisten murmelten Verwünschungen und starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne. Endlich blickte auch Connar in diese Richtung. 

Es war kein Wolf, der dort auf dem Hügelkamm auf sie wartete. In einem Winkel seines Herzens wünschte sich Connar, es wäre so. Wie aus dem Nichts waren Reiter auf dem Hügel erschienen. Sie bildeten eine dichte Linie und es mussten mindestens zweihundert sein. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, selbst ihre Pferde standen absolut ruhig wie Statuen vor dem verblassenden Grau dieses Sommertages.

„Sie sind so groß", hauchte jemand hinter ihm.

„Und sie leuchten", rief ein anderer. „Seht euch das an, sie leuchten von innen heraus."

„Lichtbringer."

Mit einem wütenden Befehl brachte Connar seine Männer zum Schweigen. Er konnte die aufsteigende Furcht unter ihnen regelrecht riechen. Nicht, dass es ihm sehr viel besser erging. Plötzlich war sein Mund wie ausgetrocknet und das Atmen schien ihm mühsamer als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Die bewegungslosen Reiter banden seinen Blick. Wenn das ihr Feind war, dann wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass Meister Morcrist sie ihm nicht hatte beschreiben können. 

Worte reichten alleine gar nicht aus, das magische Licht zu beschreiben, das sie umgab. Selbst die Pferde, die mit keinen zu vergleichen waren, die Connar jemals begegnet waren, schienen von dieser Aura umfangen. Einen kurzen Moment übermannte ihn die Gier, eines dieser unglaublichen Geschöpfe zu besitzen. Sogar die Bergherren würden ihn darum beneiden.

„Das sind keine Escalonder", verkündete Joltan das Offenkundige. „Woher stammen sie, Connar?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er unsicher. 

Oh nein, das waren sicherlich keine Escalonder. Sein Blick strich über die Reiter und sog die Einzelheiten ihres unbekannten Feindes auf, um sie fast gegen seinen Willen mit der Erfahrung eines Soldaten einzuordnen. Diese Krieger – und Krieger waren sie – waren atemberaubend. Selbst auf diese Entfernung erkannte er die Perfektion jedes einzelnen davon. 

Zwei unterschiedliche Gruppen ließen sich bei genauerer Betrachtung ausmachen. Die einen waren ganz in schwarz gekleidete Krieger mit schwingenverzierten Silberhelmen. Sie wirkten schwer gepanzert und ihre Waffen furchterregend, da sie ebenfalls schwarz waren und nur wenige silberne Verzierungen aufwiesen. Diese Krieger standen jeweils im Wechsel mit solchen, die ganz anders in ihrem Erscheinungsbild waren. Zum einen waren sie viel schmaler und fast unwirklich schön. Zum anderen war ihre Kleidung nicht so einheitlich wie die der schwarzen Kämpfer. Connar erkannte alle Farben wieder, die auch in den Edelsteinen zu finden waren, mit denen sich die Bergherren so gerne umgaben. Außerdem waren diese Krieger barhäuptig und trugen ihre Haare überraschend lang, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Art aus dem Gesicht geflochten.

„Sind das Menschen?" fragte einer der Offiziere.

Connar schüttelte über so viel Blindheit nur den Kopf. Menschen! Eher stammten sie entfernt aus einer Linie mit den Bergherren ab. Natürlich nicht wie Meister Alben, dessen hässliche Fratze für Alpträume sorgte. Eher wie Morcrist, auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit nur ganz gering war.

Joltan bewegte sich unruhig im Sattel. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Lass mich nachdenken!" fauchte Connar ihn an.

Nach dem ersten Schock konnte er langsam wieder klarer denken. Das dort war der Feind, gegen den sein Meister ihn ausgesandt hatte. Vielleicht waren die zweihundert Reiter die einzige Streitmacht, die die Insel ihnen entgegen geschickt hatte. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sie nicht in die Knie zwingen würde und stattdessen Bruken den Ruhm überließ.

Es erklärte sich auch, woher sie von seinem Anmarsch wussten, als er versteckt zwischen ihnen die Gestalt einer Breill mit ihrem Grauwolf ausmachen konnte. Die Pest über Dorians verlaustes Haupt, fluchte er im Stillen.

_Wir sind in der Überzahl_, überlegte er fieberhaft. _Außerdem scheinen die langhaarigen Krieger eher Edelleute zu sein, die mit Sicherheit nicht so gefährlich sind. Wir können sie schlagen._

„Was machen sie da?"

Connar wusste auf Joltans Frage auch keine Antwort. Die schwarzgekleideten Krieger lenkten ihre Pferde einige Schritte den Hügel hinunter und blieben dann in einer nun sehr viel lockereren Reihe wieder stehen. Die anderen hingegen glitten alle im gleichen Moment vom Rücken ihrer Reittiere. Connar blinzelte ungläubig, als die Pferde sich dann langsam einige Schritte hinter die Hügelkuppe zurückzogen, auch beinahe gleichzeitig und ohne dass ihnen die Reiter einen Befehl gegeben hatten.

„Das ist Zauberei", erklang es furchtsam von einem der Soldaten.

Connar fuhr wütend herum und trieb sein Pferd auf den entsetzten Mann zu. „Halt den Mund, du Wurm!" schrie er ihn an. „Wir sind die Angram-Garde und keine heulenden Weiber, die sich von ein paar langhaarigen Schwächlingen in die Flucht schlagen lassen. Wir werden kämpfen und wir werden siegen. Es sind nur eine Handvoll und sie haben keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es hier zu tun haben. Wir sind die Herren von Escalonde – vergesst das nicht! Oder wollte ihr zurück zu Meister Morcrist kriechen und ihm berichten, dass ihr beim ersten Anblick dieser rausgeputzten Bastarde getürmt seid?"

Es war wohl nicht so sehr der Appell an ihren Stolz sondern eher die Angst vor Morcrists Vergeltung, die den Kampfgeist schürte, aber immerhin wirkte es. Mit neuerwachtem Mut entledigten sich seine Männer ihres Marschgepäcks und nahmen Kampfposition ein. Fünf Reihen tief ließ er sie sich aufstellen, die Unterführer jeweils an der rechten Flanke, um von dort die Befehle weiterzugeben, die er aus seiner Position hinter den Reihen gab. Die beiden vordersten Reihen nahmen ihre Rundschilde hoch und zückten ihre Schwerter. Die drei Reihen dahinter hatten bereits ihre Bogen vom Rücken genommen. Sobald sie in Reichweite waren, würde ein tödlicher Regen auf die fremden Krieger niedergehen. Diese Dummköpfe hatten nicht einmal Schilde bei sich, sie würden sie durchlöchern.

Zunächst noch langsam setzte sich sein Heer in Bewegung. Bei jedem Schritt schlugen die Männer mit den Schwertern gegen ihre Schilde. Das drohende Geräusch war Musik in seinen Ohren.

Auf der anderen Seite rührte sich gar nichts. Entweder waren diese Fremden unerfahren oder überheblich. Connar war das egal, umso leichter würde es für ihn. Sein Optimismus wurde noch verstärkt, als die fremden Reiter nun langsam den Hügel hinunterritten. Sie verkürzten selber die Zeit, bis die Bogenschützen sie wie Tauben auf dem Dachfirst abschießen konnten.

Die Bewegung war zu schnell, um sie wirklich mit den Augen verfolgen zu können, doch im nächsten Moment hatten die Krieger auf dem Hügelkamm ihre Bogen vom Rücken genommen und Pfeile eingelegt. Einige von Connars Männern reagierten mit hämischem Gelächter. Es war noch viel zu früh, die Entfernung zu groß, um sie zu treffen.

Sie lachten immer noch, als einhundert schneeweiße Pfeile mit einem seltsamen Rauschen in die Luft aufstiegen. Sie würden vor ihren Füßen einschlagen, ohne jede Kraft. Doch die Kurve der Pfeile war hoch und lang, sie zog sich über die Ebene und noch während das Gelächter zu Warnschreien wurde, schlugen die tödlichen Geschosse unter ihnen ein. Nur ein Teil blieb in den Rundschilden stecken und auch nur wenige landeten harmlos im harten Boden. Die meisten fanden ihr Ziel und trotz der großen Entfernung war ihre Kraft noch immer verheerend. 

Vor Connars entgeistertem Blick löste sich seine Kampfformation in Chaos auf. Die Männer liefen durcheinander, Verwundete und Tote lagen herum. Schreie erfüllten die Luft und schon wieder das Rauschen, mit dem die Fremden ihre verhexten Pfeile auf die Reise schickten. Wieder wurde ein Teil seiner Männer einfach umgemäht. Wütende Befehle seiner Unterführer erklangen, um die Soldaten wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Nehmt die Schilde hoch!"

„Zurück in die Reihe!"

„Weitergehen, weitergehen!"

Nur mit Mühe kam wieder Disziplin auf und die Gardisten gehorchten. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn mit donnerndem Galopp raste nun die Reiterei der Fremden auf sie zu. Es war beängstigend, diese düsteren Gestalten auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Sie hatten gebogene Schwerter mit langen Griffen und manche von ihnen auch lange Äxte in den Händen, die schwarzschimmernde Klingen in der Form eines Halbmondes hatten. Über allem ging auch wieder der weiße Todesregen der Pfeile nieder.

Connar hatte die Hälfte seiner Streitmacht bereits verloren, bevor auch nur der erste Fremde in Schussweite war. Und jetzt konnte er seine Bogenschützen nicht einmal mehr einsetzen. Sie versteckten sich unter ihren Schilden, um nicht mit einem Pfeil in der Brust oder der Kehle zu enden.

Als die beiden Linien aufeinander trafen, wurde die Geräuschkulisse ohrenbetäubend. Metall traf auf Metall und Holz, alle brüllten durcheinander, die Pferde schrieen entsetzlich, wenn sie von den Kämpfenden verletzt wurden. Die schwarzen Krieger wüteten wie Wahnsinnige unter Connars Männern. Gnadenlos und mit unfassbarer Schnelligkeit schlugen sie auf die Gardisten ein, jeder Schlag von so unglaublicher Kraft, dass die Schilde mehr als zwei davon nicht aushielten und in den Händen ihrer Besitzer einfach zerbrachen. Bald waren auch die Fremden von ihren Pferden gestiegen und die Tiere zogen sich aus dem Gemenge zurück, als hätten sie einen eigenen Verstand. 

Dafür kamen nun die Bogenschützen den Hügelkamm herunter. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass sich Connar einen Atemzug wunderte, warum sie überhaupt Pferde benutzt hatten.

Der Geruch von Blut und Tod legte sich wie eine schwere Glocke über das Schlachtfeld, auf dem Connars Heer niedergemetzelt wurde. Die Männer kämpften jetzt mit einer Tapferkeit, die aus purer Verzweiflung geboren war. Es gab hier keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Die Fremden schienen auch nicht willens, einen Rückzug zu akzeptieren. Sie töteten jeden, ob er sie nun angriff oder ob er vor ihnen weglaufen wollte. 

Aber sie waren bei aller Hexerei auch nicht unverwundbar. Wenn sich mehrere Gardisten auf einen von ihnen stürzten, gelang es ihnen, ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. Doch es war schwer und am Ende auch aussichtslos. Die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der Angram-Garde schwand schneller dahin als das Tageslicht. 

Connar sah seine Männer fallen, drei der Unterführer hatte bereits das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu gewinnen, erkannte er gehetzt und wendete sein Pferd, um sich im allgemeinen Durcheinander aus Kämpfenden zurückzuziehen. Irgendjemand würde Meister Morcrist von diesen Dämonen berichten müssen. Er fluchte laut auf, als sein Pferd über einen Toten strauchelte und ihn aus dem Sattel warf. Hastig kam er wieder auf die Beine und suchte nach seinem Schwert, das er bei dem Fall verloren hatte. Seine Hände schlossen sich um den Griff. Als er sich umdrehte, stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Die Fremden hatten die letzte Reihe durchbrochen und drei von ihnen stürmten genau in seine Richtung.

Joltan, von einem Mut getrieben, den Connar ihm nie zugetraut hätte und der ihn beschämte, warf sich ihnen in den Weg. Der langhaarige blonde Krieger auf der linken Seite der drei drehte sich ihm mit einer fast schon spielerischen Bewegung entgegen und stieß ihm sein Schwert in den Bauch. Ein erstaunter Ausdruck erschien auf Joltans Gesicht, bevor er in die Knie sackte. Er war schon tot, bevor sein Oberkörper den Boden berührte.

Connar packte seinen Morgenstern mit der linken Hand, in der rechten hielt er sein Schwert. Es war vorbei, aber er würde nicht kampflos untergehen. Wenigstens einen dieser drei wollte er mit sich nehmen.

Offenbar spiegelte sich ein Teil seiner grimmigen Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht wieder, denn die drei Männer blieben wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen. Nur der, der Joltan getötet hatte, gehörte zu den langhaarigen, die beiden anderen waren ganz in Schwarz. Der eine trug eine dieser fürchterlichen Äxte bei sich, deren Blatt jetzt vom Blut seiner Gardisten völlig rot gefärbt war. Es war aber der große Mann in der Mitte, auf den sich Connar konzentrierte. Dies war ein Anführer, ein Blick in sein unbewegtes Gesicht genügte. Einen Helm trug er nicht mehr, er musste ihm in der Schlacht vom Kopf geschlagen worden sein. Aus seinen blauschwarzen, lockigen Haaren tropfte Blut von einer Kopfverletzung und zeichnete ein grausiges Muster auf seine marmorweißen, kalten Züge.

Connar straffte sich. „Ich bin Hauptmann Connar von der Garde-Einheit Morcrists und ich kämpfe zum Ruhm meines Meisters."

Der Fremde musterte ihn aus seinen durchdringenden, kristallblauen Augen. „Dann mach dich bereit, für deinen Meister zu sterben, Hauptmann Connar. Denn ich werde dich für den Ruhm meiner Schildmeisterin Ayla und Lord Elronds von Arenor nun töten."

Die seltsame Melodie, in der diese eigentlich so kalten Worte ausgesprochen wurden, trieb dem Garde-Hauptmann beinahe Tränen in die Augen. Der Moment war sofort wieder vorbei, denn der andere ging in einer fließenden Bewegung zum Angriff über. Connar wehrte sich, mehr blieb ihm auch kaum. Dieser Fremde war einfach zu schnell und zu stark. Er konnte nur sein Schwert hochreißen und die mörderischen Schläge abfangen, die auf ihn niedergingen. Hilflos schlug er mit dem Morgenstern nach dem schwarzen Schatten, zu dem der Krieger geworden war. Sein Schwertarm war schon fast taub und er hatte Schmerzen in der Schulter. Er taumelte unter den Schlägen, sah nur immer wieder das rotsilberne Schimmern, wenn die blutbedeckte, gebogene Schneide des Schwertes nach seinem Leben verlangte.

Der Kampf war kurz, der Schmerz rasend, als ihm die Hand, die den Morgenstern umfasste, am Gelenk durch einen einzigen Schlag abgetrennt wurde. Connars Blick trübte sich, rote Nebel bedeckten nun seine Welt.

„Macht ihm ein Ende, Drangar", hörte er den langhaarigen Krieger sagen, der den Kampf ohne jede Regung verfolgt hatte. „Außer ihm ist niemand mehr übrig."

Diese Stimme….Connar sank in die Knie. Was hatte ihn nur an diesen Ort geführt? Wie hatte Morcrist nicht wissen können, was ihn und seine Männer – seine gefallenen Männer – hier erwartete? Vielleicht hatte er es sogar gewusst und sie alle verraten. 

„Wer seid ihr?"

Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Stimme zu kontrollieren und seinen Kopf zu heben. Lichtbringer… Der Gedanke wanderte ziellos durch seinen Kopf. Sie trugen dieses Licht in sich, es umgab sie jetzt in der beginnenden Dämmerung wie ein heller Kranz. 

Die Klinge glitt in seinen Brustkorb, bohrte sich in sein Herz und sein Leben endete in absoluter Dunkelheit und ohne Antworten.

Tbc

@Shelley: Der erste Teil ja, aber bitte nicht noch kleine Elbchen! Die sind gerade mitten in der Wallachei, der nächste Prenatal-Shop ist ewig weit weg. 

Gönn Elrond etwas Spaß, der Elb hat genug Ärger um die spitzen Ohren.

@Mystic Girl: Exzessives Saufen rächt sich nun mal. Kein Grund, es gelegentlich doch zu tun, aber Aspirin sollte man schon haben. War also ein klasse zweiter Kinobesuch, Zwelb-Nazgul? Mit Tränen und einem Klammeraffen *kicher schadenfroh* wenn es wenigstens ein Elb gewesen wäre. 

Wette 1: Natürlich ohne!

Wette 2: Die Chancen dafür stehen bei Hivia echt gut!

Wette 3: Ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber erwarte nicht zuviel.

@ Amélie: Nein, sie ist ihm eindeutig nicht gewachsen, aber wer ist das schon? Hm, ja, man kann sie beneiden *heftiges Nicken* Er läuft noch zu großer Form auf *seufz*, die Rüstung ist schon ausgepackt und frisch poliert.


	20. Kapitel 20

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir gar nix, also auch kein Geld.

**20. Kapitel**

Zuerst war das Schnauben eines Pferdes zu hören, dann ein leiser Fluch und zuletzt ein Schmerzensschrei. Als Gilawan seinen Blick von der Landschaft vor ihm nahm und nach links zur Quelle der Geräusche blickte, hielt Solvey immer noch die flache Hand drohend erhoben, mit der sie wohl gerade Dingis einen Schlag auf den Kopf versetzt hatte. Es hatte offenbar keine scherzhafte Geste sein sollen, denn der Breill rieb sich immer noch den Hinterkopf und lenkte sein Reittier von der großen, recht rabiaten Arenai weg.

„Was war jetzt schon wieder?" erkundigte sich Gilawan ergeben.

„Es ist widerlich. Wenn dieser elende Wicht noch einmal meinem Pferd dieses stinkende Zeug vor die Füße spuckt, breche ich ihm das Genick."

„Wartet, bis wir den Kampf hinter uns haben."

Solveys goldbraune Augen schimmerten ärgerlich. „Und warum? Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass dieses Männchen uns dabei eine große Hilfe sein wird."

„Die Breill sind unsere Verbündeten", sagte er etwas lahm.

„Ja, Breill wie Dorian. Und Munda ist mit Sicherheit sogar eine überaus wertvolle Verbündete." Sie deutete auf die elegante Wolfshündin, die sich sicher vor ihnen durch das Gestrüpp bewegte. „Aber der da?"

„Ertragt es einfach."

„So wie Ihr", vermutete sie nach kurzer Pause und plötzlich lächelte sie. Es veränderte sie, so wie jeder Arenai kaum wieder zu erkennen war, wenn er ein Lächeln zustande brachte. „Also gut, ich werde ihn beim nächsten Mal nicht sofort töten."

Mehr Entgegenkommen konnte er wohl nicht erwarten und beließ es dabei. Sie hatten andere Probleme.

Gilawan unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er hasste es, wieder hier in diesem toten Land zu sein. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er mit Drangar herumgewandert war und es den Arenai in den nahen Sümpfen fast erwischt hatte. Was die Weißzwerge getrieben hatte, sich freiwillig hier in dieser Gegend anzusiedeln, würde wohl immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Die Antwort war mit ihnen in den Aschekreisen untergegangen. 

Jetzt war es viel wichtiger, ein Heer aus fünfhundert Kriegern davon abzuhalten, die Landbrücke nach Arenor zu besetzen. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken nach Süden zu Drangar. Der Freund dürfte wohl schon auf seinen Gegner getroffen sein und Gilawan hegte wenig Zweifel daran, dass die Angram-Garde diese Begegnung nur kurz überlebt hatte.

Mundas offenkundige Aufregung holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Wölfin tänzelte regelrecht vor ihnen her, die Ohren starr nach vorne gerichtet. Einen Moment später tauchte aus dem Gestrüpp zwischen den Bäumen ein weiterer Wolf aus. Das hellgraue Tier schien zunächst mit dem undurchdringlichen Nebel verschmolzen, der sich jeden Abend vom feuchten Boden erhob und bis weit in den Morgen hinein zwischen den entstellten Bäumen hing. Nur widerwillig gab der Nebel die Umrisse des Wolfes frei, der zielstrebig auf die Reiter zukam, sich auf halber Strecke von Munda freudig begrüßen ließ und dann dicht vor Dingis anhielt. 

Nur die gelben Augen des Tieres leuchteten, ansonsten stand er absolut ruhig.

„Die Angram-Garde ist ungefähr einen halben Tagesmarsch westlich von uns", verkündete Dingis in die abwartende Stille hinein.

„Hat Gor das gesagt?" erkundigte sich Solvey misstrauisch.

„Hast du ihn etwa sprechen hören?" fragte der Breill boshaft.

Solveys Kopf flog herum. Ihr Blick zu Gilawan bettelte förmlich darum, den Breill auf der Stelle töten zu dürfen.

„Ich kann sie verstehen", murmelte Carelion zu Gilawans Rechten. „Ich kann sie wirklich verstehen."

„Haben sie ein Lager aufgeschlagen?" fragte Gilawan.

„Ja, aber Gor meint, sie werden sehr früh wieder weitermarschieren", bestätigte Dingis nach einem erneuten, stummen Dialog mit dem Grauwolf. 

„Dies ist kein Gelände für einen offenen Kampf", sagte Solvey.

Gilawan schwieg. Ein offener Kampf war auch nicht vorgesehen. Elrond hatte ihn davor gewarnt, bevor er aufgebrochen war und Gilawan beabsichtigte nicht, den Rat seines Fürsten zu ignorieren. Außerdem lag ihm diese Taktik nicht. Er war ein Galadhrim und die letzte und einzige offene Schlacht seines Lebens war die um Dol Guldur gewesen. Trotz des Sieges waren die Verluste hoch gewesen, er musste es schließlich wissen. 

Neben ihm musterte Carelion prüfend zuerst die Baumkronen und dann das Unterholz. Der Tawarwaith lebte zwar schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten auf Arenor, doch er hatte das verzweifelte Ringen seines Volkes um das Waldelbenreich im Düsterwald wohl kaum vergessen. Die alten Strategien dürften ihm noch gut vertraut sein.

„Ein Hinterhalt müsste gelingen", befand er schließlich. „Einige der Bäume sind dicht genug belaubt, dass wir uns dort verstecken können und der Frühnebel wird uns am Boden schützen."

„Wenn genug Ablenkung vorhanden ist", sagte Solvey.  Sie lächelte wieder, nur diesmal war es recht bedrohlich. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt, Gilawan, werden die Arenai das übernehmen."

„Wir müssen ihnen nach allen Richtungen außer Norden den Weg abschneiden", erklärte er. „Der Sumpf ist sehr nah und wenn es uns gelingt, sie dorthin zu treiben, sind sie verloren."

Zuerst mussten sie jedoch eine passende Stelle finden. Eine Aufgabe, die Carelion in Begleitung von Gor übernahm. Während Gilawans Trupp sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, um sich der Angram-Garde so weit wie möglich zu nähern, verschwand der Waldelb zu Fuß im Nebel zwischen den Bäumen.

„Dorian hat mich als Spurenleser eingeteilt", beschwerte sich Dingis undeutlich. Sein Mund war wieder mit den Blättern gefüllt, die so unangenehm rochen, dass Gilawan sie nicht einmal in die Hand genommen hätte. 

Munda gab ein recht eigentümliches Geräusch von sich. Gilawan hätte schwören können, dass sich die Wölfin halb totlachte über diese Bemerkung.

Bevor Gilawan antworten konnte, bekam Dingis von Solvey einen herzhaften Schlag auf den Rücken. „Wir brauchen dich eben hier. – Hast du dich verschluckt?"

Solveys Attacke hatte den Breill überrascht. Er hustete und würgte, aber die Blätter waren schon seine Kehle hinunter. Eine recht unangenehme Erfahrung wie es schien.

Gilawan verbiss sich ein Grinsen, so scheinheilig klopfte ihm die Arenai noch weiter auf den Rücken und verschlimmerte das Elend des kleinen Breill noch. Er war sich sicher, dass sie eine Weile Ruhe haben würden vor Dingis' Spuckerei. 

Es war ohnehin ein ruhiger und stiller Ritt, den sie in den nächsten zwei Stunden bewältigten. Nun, da sie die Angram-Garde ganz in der Nähe wussten, hatten sie das Tempo verringert. Auf dem feuchten, nachgiebigen Boden bewegten sich die Pferde beinahe lautlos. Auch ihre Reiter schwiegen. Zum ersten Mal machten Arenai wie Elben die gleiche Erfahrung, die Gilawan vor Monaten bereits so bedrückend erlebt hatte. Dies war ein totes Land, in dem nur wenig Getier zu finden war. Kein Blatt bewegte sich an den Bäumen. Es schien, als ob sogar die von der Küste kommende Luftströmung einen Umweg um diese Landschaft machte. 

Gilawan war im Stillen erleichtert, als Carelion schließlich wieder aus dem Nebel auftauchte und er gab das Zeichen zum Halt. 

„Direkt vor uns ist der ideale Ort für den Hinterhalt", erklärte der andere gedämpft. „Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch, dann beginnt eine breite Schneise, die von Westen nach Osten führt. Auf unserer Seite, die zudem auch noch höher liegt, ist der Baumbestand noch recht dicht, aber auf der anderen Seite schwindet er merklich. Außerdem ist der Sumpf nicht mehr weit. Man kann ihn förmlich riechen."

Gilawans Befehle kamen ohne Zögern. Er hatte jetzt genug Zeit gehabt, die Einzelheiten zu überlegen. 

Die Arenai teilten sich in zwei gleichgroße Gruppen. Solvey übernahm die Führung derjenigen, die von Osten aus mit großem Lärm und Geschrei die Spitze des fremden Heeres angreifen sollten. Tolvir sollte die zweite Gruppe anführen, deren Aufgabe es war, den Angram-Gardisten mit ebenso viel Aufsehen in den Rücken zu fallen. Der Arenai hatte so starke Ähnlichkeit mit Boyar, dass Gilawan jedes Mal einen Anflug von Trauer verspürte, wenn sein Blick auf den Hünen fiel. 

Die Elben teilten sich in diejenigen, die sich in den Bäumen verbergen sollten und den kleineren Teil, der am Boden zu verbleiben hatte. Egal, welche Aufgabe seinen Kämpfern zugefallen war, Gilawan hoffte für jeden von ihnen, dass er die nächsten Stunden überleben würde und wusste doch zugleich, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war.

Als es nichts mehr zu bereden und befehlen gab, setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Pferde blieben zurück, sie würden im nahen Gefecht nur zu Schaden kommen und kaum von Nutzen sein. Tief in der Nacht erreichten sie den Ort von dem Carelion gesprochen hatte. Er hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, die Stelle war ideal. 

„Dingis, du bleibst hinter den Reihen", knurrte Solvey unterdrückt, als sich die Gruppen anschickten, ihre Positionen einzunehmen. „Du wärst uns nur im Weg."

„Ich bin ein Krieger", warf der dürre Breill sich großspurig in die Brust. „Du wirst mich brauchen."

„So sehr wie eine gebrochene Schulter", meinte sie und stieß ihn in Gilawans Richtung. „Kümmert Ihr Euch um ihn."

„Halte dich raus", befahl auch der Elb. „Bleib mit den Wölfen hinter uns und versuche, so still wie möglich zu sein. Damit hilfst du in diesem Kampf schon genug."

Die beiden Grauwölfe tauchten plötzlich neben Dingis auf und drängten ihn sanft, aber entschieden Richtung Dickicht ab.

„Klüger als er", murmelte Solvey. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, verharrte aber dann noch einmal. „Einen sicheren Weg, Gilawan."

„Einen sicheren Weg auch Euch, Solvey", wünschte er ihr von ganzem Herzen. 

Er wartete noch, bis der Breill von Gor und Munda eskortiert im Dickicht verschwunden war und der Nebel die beiden Arenai mit ihren Krieger verschluckt hatte, dann streckte er sich dicht an der mannshohen Bruchkante dieser Schneise auf dem Boden aus, den Bogen mit beiden gefüllten Köcher griffbereit neben sich und bedeckte sich sorgfältig mit seinem graubraunen Umhang. Nur ein schmaler Spalt blieb zwischen Kapuze und Boden, um ihm die Sicht zu ermöglichen. Die Angram-Gardisten würden ihn erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät für sie war.

Gilawan machte das Warten nichts aus. Er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben als Wächter Lothloriens gedient. Endlose Nächte an den Grenzen des Reiches machten es ihm nun leicht, bewegungslos unter dem Schutz seines Umhangs auf den Moment zu warten, in dem die Stille von einem Atemzug zum anderen dem Inferno eines Kampfes weichen würde. Er ignorierte die Nässe des weichen Bodens, die langsam in seine Kleider stieg. Auch der Nebel, der die Luft mit Feuchtigkeit tränkte und bald ihr bester Verbündeter sein würde, bereitete ihm kein Unbehagen.

Ein Teil seiner Gedanken wanderte nach Arenor und schöpfte dort Kraft. Leben und Licht, er würde jedes Opfer bringen, um diesen Ort und seine unsterbliche Schönheit zu schützen. Wie immer in den letzten Wochen erfasste ihn augenblicklich Traurigkeit. Gilawan schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die er um Awynes menschliche Vergänglichkeit vergießen wollte. In den Jahren, die ihnen hoffentlich noch vergönnt waren, würde er oft das Schicksal beweinen, das seiner menschlichen Gefährtin nur eine so kurze Lebensspanne bestimmt hatte. Verfall und Krankheit begannen bereits mit dem Moment ihrer Geburt. Woraus dieses Geschöpf, das um Jahrtausende jünger war als er, dennoch die Weisheit schöpfte, jeden Tag mit so viel Freude und Fröhlichkeit zu leben, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Der Geruch von rauchenden Lagerfeuern erreichte irgendwann bei Tagesanbruch die Wartenden. Ihre Feinde waren also erwacht und würden nun bald den Marsch weiter auf Arenor beginnen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie konnten sie hören. Menschen würden nie in der Lage sein, sich in großer Zahl lautlos zu bewegen. Selbst der Nebel, der jedes Geräusch auf seine Art dämpfte, war nicht dicht genug, die Annäherung der Menschen vor den Ohren der wartenden Elben zu verschleiern. 

Gilawan unterschied die Geräusche von Waffen, die an metallgeschützte Kleidung schlugen. Stimmen ließen sich vernehmen mit Worten voller Nichtigkeiten und groben Scherzen. Selbst auf diesem weichen Boden brachten die Sterblichen es fertig, dass ihre Schritte zu hören waren. Gleichmäßige Marschgeräusche eines wohlgeordneten Heeres, das sich schnell bewegte. Und sie waren vorsichtig…bevor sie alle in die Schneise einmarschierten, erschien ein Trupp aus vier Männern. Späher, die im langsam absinkenden Nebel fast die gesamte Schneise an den Rändern entlang durchquerten. 

Von seiner Position aus hätte Gilawan einem davon von oben auf den Kopf schlagen können. Dennoch bemerkte ihn der Mann nicht, während unzählige Augenpaare seinen und den Weg seiner Kameraden verfolgten. Nur das geringste Anzeichen von Misstrauen und der Tod hätte sie noch früher erfasst als es ihnen ohnehin bereits vorbestimmt war. Die Instinkte dieser Krieger waren verheißungsvoll schlecht, auch wenn ihr Anblick den verborgenen Beobachtern eine Ahnung davon gab, dass ihr Gegner es ihnen nicht leicht machen würde. 

Dies waren keine Drakan, die Gilawan in Dra-Baran so verabscheut hatte, sondern wachsame, gut trainierte Krieger mit eigenem Willen. Sie trugen zwar die gleichen, gepflegten Uniformen wie die Drakan, doch waren sie ungleich schwerer bewaffnet. Von den kurzen Schwertern an ihrer Seite befürchtete Gilawan wenig, ihn beunruhigten die schweren Keulen mit den fingerlangen Dornen an der Spitze. Weder Elben noch Arenai hatten Schilde dabei. Damit belasteten sich nur Elbenkrieger, die in einer großen Schlacht in der ersten Reihe kämpfen mussten. Schilde behinderten, sie verminderten die Schnelligkeit und Bewegungsfreiheit, die immer die Stärke der Elbenkrieger ausgemacht hatten. Die Arenai würden am meisten unter dem fehlenden Schutz zu leiden haben, denn ihnen kam als ersten der offene Kampf zu.

Es war zu spät, dieses Versäumnis zu beklagen, denn den Spähern folgte nun das fünfhundert Mann starke Heer, das auf Elronds Geheiß diesen Ort nicht mehr lebend verlassen durfte. Drei Berittene führten es an, der Mann in der Mitte offenkundig der Befehlshaber. Er hätte den roten Federkamm auf seinem Helm nicht gebraucht, um seine Autorität zu zeigen. Seine ganze Haltung zeigte auch so, dass das Kommando ausschließlich bei ihm lag. Gilawan schauderte leicht, als er beim Vorbeiritt einen genaueren Blick auf das hagere, schon vom Alter gezeichnete Gesicht erhaschte, in dem helle Augen mit eisiger Kälte den Weg vor sich musterten. Solvey stand ein schwerer Kampf bevor.

Gut die Hälfte der Garde war vorbeimarschiert, als der Angriff begann. Selbst Gilawan zuckte zusammen, als er die Schlachtrufe der Arenai hörte, mit denen sie über die Menschen an der Spitze und am Ende des Trosses herfielen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was dort geschah, auch wenn die Geräusche eindeutig waren. An seiner Position jedenfalls herrschte für einen viel zu kurzen Moment völlige Verblüffung unter den Soldaten. Sofort tauchten die Truppführer auf, um wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Gerade als sich die Trupps teilten, um nach beiden Richtungen gegen die Angreifer anzurücken, sprang Gilawan auf die Beine und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. 

Diesmal hielt die Verwirrung länger an. Unzählige Pfeile brachen die vorher so disziplinierten Reihen der Menschen auf. Die Distanz zu den Bogenschützen war nicht groß, die Pfeile schlugen mit unglaublicher Wucht in den Körpern der Feinde ein. Gilawan leerte einen Köcher in schneller Folge, bevor die Angram-Garde ihren Schock überwunden hatte und nun zum vollen Sturm auf die Bruchkante der Schneise ansetzte. Weitere fielen dabei, doch es waren genug, die über die Leichen ihrer Kameraden hinweg erfolgreich hinaufdrängten. 

Den Bogen wieder auf dem Rücken, zückte Gilawan sein Schwert und wandte sich dem ersten Angreifer zu, der schon weit mit der furchterregenden Keule ausgeholt hatte. Es gelang ihm, darunter wegzutauchen und ihm die Klinge in den Magen zu rammen. Schon war der nächste vor ihm, der Gilawans Schwert entging und ihm fast den Kopf mit der Keule zerschmettert hätte. Ein Pfeil aus einem der Bäume beendete die Gefahr. Gilawan hatte keine Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Angram-Garde war von einer unbändigen Wut beseelt, die ihre mangelnde Schnelligkeit mehr als wettmachte. 

Gilawan drang auf einen weiteren Mann ein, als ein Geräusch ihn im letzten Moment vor der Gefahr warnte. Ausweichen konnte er der Keule eines anderen noch, doch die Eisenspitzen streiften seinen rechten Oberarm, rissen die Kleidung auf und hinterließen glühende Spuren von Schmerz in seinem Fleisch. Ohne sich seinem Feind zuzuwenden, drehte er das Schwert in den Fingern und stieß es nach hinten. Es glitt durch den Widerstand der Rüstung und ein lauter Schrei zeigte an, dass dieser Feind ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte. Gilawan ließ seine Waffe erneut in seinen Händen wirbeln und holte weit aus, bevor er sie mit einem mächtigen Schlag in Schulter seines anderen Angreifers versenkte. Weiter kümmerte er sich nicht um den Mann, der in die Knie ging und die Keule fallen ließ. Die Wunde war tief, er würde noch vor dem Ende der Kämpfe verblutet sein.

Nur noch wenige Elben waren in den Bäumen geblieben. In einer dichten Reihe nun kämpften sie gegen die Menschen, deren Ansturm langsam zum Stocken kam. Die Elben ließen nicht nach, von der Westseite der Schneise tauchten nach und nach Arenai auf, die sich ihren Weg freigekämpft hatten.

„Treibt sie zurück!" hallte der endgültige Befehl Gilawans durch die Schneise. „Jetzt!"

Es waren nicht mehr genug Menschen übrig, um die Elben weiter aus der Schneise fernzuhalten. Kein anderer Ausweg blieb ihnen, als unter der nun noch stärkeren Angriffskraft langsam immer mehr nach Norden auszuweichen. 

Hier an dieser Stelle neigte sich der Kampf dem Ende zu. Die Menschen mochten mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit kämpfen, doch die ersten mussten bereits den trügerischen Sumpfboden unter ihren Füßen spüren. Doch nicht an allen Stellen war die Linie so einheitlich. Am Ostrand der Schneise wurde noch erbittert gekämpft.

Mit einer Handvoll Männer zur Verstärkung rannte Gilawan in diese Richtung los. Unterwegs schlossen Arenai zu ihm auf. Tolvir war an der Spitze und auf wundersame Weise völlig unverletzt. Solvey hatte nicht so viel Glück. Schon von weitem war zu erkennen, dass sie auf einen beinahe ebenbürtigen Gegner getroffen war. Ihre Arenai waren deutlich dezimiert. Immer mehrere Gardisten versuchten, einen Arenai einzukesseln und niederzumachen. 

Solvey selber stand über einem ihrer schwerverletzten Männer, drei Gegner vor sich, von denen einer der Anführer der Gardisten war. Er war es nun auch, der so heftig mit der Keule gegen ihr Schwert schlug, dass ihr die Waffe aus der Hand flog. Die Arenai wich zurück, stolperte über den Verletzten und fiel zu Boden. Sofort versuchte sie, wieder aufzustehen, aber der Mann holte bereits zum endgültigen Schlag aus.

Gilawan schrie entsetzt auf. Sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, um ihr helfen zu können. Er riss zwar seinen Bogen vom Rücken und legte im Lauf einen Pfeil ein, doch die beiden anderen Männer stellten sich vor ihren Anführer und blockierten das Schussfeld. In diesem Moment kam mit lautem Geschrei von rechts eine Gestalt herangestürmt, gefolgt von den beiden Grauwölfen. Dingis musste den Verstand verloren haben. Nur mit seinem Messer in der Hand stürzte er sich an Solvey vorbei auf ihren Angreifer. Dem Keulenschlag konnte er entgehen, doch der Mann ließ einfach seine Waffe fallen, packte Dingis rechtes Handgelenk und entwand ihm das Messer.

Keiner war nah genug, um zu verhindern, was als nächstes geschah. Kräftige Hände schlossen sich um den Kopf des Breill, der um sich trat und schlug, ohne dem Griff entkommen zu können. Ein Stöhnen kam aus Gilawans Kehle, als diese Hände in einem harten Ruck Dingis Kopf nach hinten drehten und ihm das Genick brachen. Sein Mörder ließ ihn mit einem überheblichen Lächeln zu Boden fallen und griff wieder nach seiner Keule. Er kam nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe seiner Waffe. Solvey hatte wieder ihr Schwert in der Hand und stürzte sich mit einem mörderischen Schrei auf ihn. Die Klinge fuhr in seinen Brustkorb, wurde gedreht und wieder herausgezogen. Er sackte in die Knie, aber die Arenai war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. 

Gilawan wandte die Augen ab vor der grausamen Vergeltung, die sie übte. Er drang auf einen der beiden anderen Männer ein, die bislang von den Grauwölfen abgehalten wurden, ihrem Anführer zu Hilfe zu kommen. Mit Tolvirs Hilfe gelang es schnell, die letzten Angram-Gardisten wenn nicht zu töten, dann doch in die Sümpfe abzudrängen.

Gilawan beobachtete noch, wie seine Männer die Überlebenden weiter in den Norden drängten, bevor er sich erschöpft umdrehte und seinen Blick über die Schneise wandern ließ, die nun frei von Nebel war.  Tote bedeckten den Boden, Verletzte stolperten langsam umher. Gilawan zwang sich, genauer hinzusehen, nach vertrauten Gesichtern zu suchen. Gut ein Viertel seiner Krieger hatte den Kampf nicht überlebt, noch einmal genau so viele waren verletzt. Mehr Arenai als Elben hatte er verloren. Auch wenn es sich aus der Natur dieses Kampfes zwangsläufig so hatte ergeben müssen, durchschnitt ihn der Verlust wie eine scharfe Klinge.

Gilawans Herz brach fast, als Solvey den Körper des Breill fast wie den eines schlafenden Kindes auf die Arme nahm und gefolgt von den Grauwölfen hinauf zum Waldrand schritt, wo sie ihn wieder behutsam ablegte. Er ruhte nicht lange dort alleine. 

Am Abend erinnerte nur noch wenig an die Schlacht, die hier stattgefunden hatte. Sie bargen die Gefallenen und versorgten die Verletzten. Die Leichen der Angram-Garde wurden dem Sumpf übergeben, aus dem noch während des ganzen Tages immer wieder Hilferufe derjenigen zu hören waren, die sie weit hineingetrieben hatten. Erst als die Dunkelheit wieder über Escalonde kam, erstarben diese Rufe.

Ihre eigenen Toten lagen in einer viel zu langen Reihe am Waldrand. Die Elben wussten mittlerweile, was mit den gefallenen Arenai und ihren Seelen passieren würde. Es war eine Frage des Respekts, diesen Moment zunächst abzuwarten, bevor sie die Bestattung ihrer eigenen gefallenen Freunde beginnen würden.

Mit der Dunkelheit erhoben sich die Stimmen der Elben zu den leisen Trauerliedern, die die Toten auf ihrem Weg begleiten sollten. Sie vertrieben die letzten Schrecken und hüllten den Ort in einen Mantel aus Frieden.

Gilawan fand Solvey ganz in der Nähe von Dingis' Leichnam. Sie stand an einen Baum gelehnt, den Blick auf die Sümpfe im Norden gerichtet. Munda saß ganz dicht neben ihr, einen so traurigen Ausdruck in den leuchtenden Augen, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er trat geräuschlos näher, sprach die Arenai jedoch nicht an. Die Erinnerung an einen anderen Ort Wochen vorher überkam ihn. Damals hatte ihn die Ruhe der Arenai im Umgang mit dem Tod entsetzt und der Fehler, den er deshalb machte, war nur durch Elronds Eingreifen noch in etwas Gutes verwandelt worden.

„Wisst Ihr, warum er das gemacht hat?" fragte Solvey nach einer ganzen Weile.

Gilawan schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Die Menschen sind mir fremd", sagte sie mit einem leichten Seufzer. „In diesem mageren, kleinen Kerl steckte ein so tapferes Herz, das es für einen großen Krieger reichte. Ah, vielleicht lohnt sich der Kampf am Ende doch."

Gilawans Antwort blieb ungesagt. Vor ihnen kam Bewegung in den Nebel und es löste sich eine große, schmale Gestalt daraus. Sie hatten wachsam zu ihren Schwertern gegriffen, steckten sie jedoch wieder zurück, als die Gestalt noch näher kam und ein braungrauer Umhang erkennbar wurde, aus dem eine Hand ragte, die einen langen, silbernen Stab umfasste.

„Heldal", begrüßte Solvey den Beobachter, dessen Ankunft Elrond ihnen schon vor dem Aufbruch aus Arengard angekündigt hatte. „Einen sicheren Weg, alter Mann."

„Einen sicheren Weg auch euch beiden", klang es ihnen entgegen. 

Er erklomm mit langsamen Schritten den Erdwall, streifte sich die Kapuze vom ergrauten Kopf und betrachtete  einen Moment die Toten. Schließlich wandte er sich von ihnen ab.

„Drangar war ebenso siegreich", verkündete er unvermittelt mit leiser und sehr sanfter Stimme. Er war mit Temlar nicht zu vergleichen, obwohl sich beide Männer in ihrer äußeren Erscheinung sehr ähnlich waren. „Die Gefahr ist damit für Arenor gebannt. Ihr werdet morgen nach Taurhoss aufbrechen. Lord Elrond braucht weitere Unterstützung."

„Uns wurde befohlen, hier abzuwarten", sagte Gilawan.

„Bis ich eintreffe", nickte der Beobachter. „Nun, der Moment ist gekommen, nicht wahr? Mit dem ersten Licht des Tages treten die Seelen der Toten ihre letzte Reise an. Für euch bleibt dann hier nichts mehr zu tun. Lasst mir eine kleine Anzahl Männer hier, wenn es Euch beruhigt, Waldelb, doch der Rest muss sich auf den Weg machen."

Etwas an seiner ganzen Haltung verhinderte, dass Gilawan weitere Einwände erhob. 

Heldal machte keine Anstalten, das Lager aufzusuchen, das sie etwas weiter im Wald errichtet hatten. Er blieb bei ihnen, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken, während die Melodien der Trauerlieder den Nebel durchzogen und die Nacht sich immer weiter ihrem Ende näherte. In wortloser Eintracht fanden sich schließlich alle Überlebenden ein, die Gesänge verklangen und Stille senkte sich über den Ort.

‚Mit dem ersten Licht des Tages'... Gilawan hatte Boyars Ende erlebt und fühlte sich vorbereitet auf das, was nun mit den Arenai geschehen würde. Er erkannte seinen Irrtum erst, als über allen, gleich ob Elben oder Arenai sogar über dem Menschen, dieses seltsame goldene Leuchten erschien, mit dem die Reise der Toten begann. Die Umrisse der Körper verschwanden in lebhaftem Glitzern. Wie bei Boyar erhob sich der schimmernde Staub in die Luft, nicht einmal Kleidung oder Waffen zurücklassend. Er tanzte einen Moment über dem Boden, bevor er nach Osten davon getragen wurde von einem Windhauch, den niemand sonst spürte und hinterließ eine leuchtende Spur im dichten Nebel.

Gilawan fühlte den Blick des Beobachters auf sich ruhen. Als er ihn ansah, lächelte der alte Mann. Fragen warteten darauf, ihre Antwort zu finden, aber der Beobachter neigte nur einmal kurz den Kopf, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

*

Elrond war es nicht vergönnt, die besondere Atmosphäre des Waldes zu erleben, von der bislang alle berichtet hatten. Kaum hatte das Heer aus Elben und Arenai die Baumlinie überquert, tauchten die ersten Ihainym aus den Bäumen auf und überbrachten albtraumhafte Nachrichten. Am Westrand ging das Drakan-Heer zum Angriff über und der Lei der Ihainym flehte um Hilfe. An der Spitze von fast eintausend Kriegern jagte Elrond los, um den neuen Verbündeten die versprochene Hilfe zu bringen. Der Ritt dauerte fast einen ganzen Tag und war dennoch nur deswegen nicht noch länger, weil die Ihainym sie den kürzesten und sichersten Weg leiteten, der durch diesen lebenden Wald voller riesiger Mellyrn zu finden war. Wären ihre Führer, die mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über ihnen durch die Baumkronen glitten, unterwegs einfach verschwunden, es hätte lange gedauert, wieder einen Weg hinaus zu finden.

Keine ruhige Ankunft am Hort der Ihainym, kein Kriegsrat mit dem Lei oder König Beldoin und keine Vorbereitung und Schlachtaufstellung – Arenors Elbenfürst verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass er noch nie in seinem langen Leben so unvorbereitet in einen Kampf gezogen war. 

Schon lange vor dem Westrand hing dichter Rauch zwischen den Mellyrn. Elrond ließ sein Heer absitzen und befahl, zu Fuß weiter vorzurücken. Hivia tauchte neben ihm auf und er drückte ihr Ithilions Zügel in die Hand.

„Aber ich-„ begann sie unter Protest.

„Nein!" fuhr er sie an. „Ihr seid die Pferdeherrin. Dieser Kampf gehört nicht zu Euren Aufgaben."

Damit stürmte er an die Spitze seiner Krieger vor, das Schwert kampfbereit in der Hand. Sie landeten mitten in einem Inferno aus Feuer, Rauch und Geschrei. Auf einer Länge von  mehreren hundert Metern waren die Drakan auf den Waldrand zugerückt, nachdem sie ihn zuvor an zahllosen Stellen in Brand geschossen hatten. Der Wald versuchte, sich auf seine Art zu schützen. Alles schien in den Kronen in Bewegung zu sein, brennende Äste stürzten zu Boden, um dem Rest der Kronen nicht länger gefährlich zu werden und ein seltsames Raunen untermalte die Geräusche des Feuers und der Kämpfenden, zornig und gleichzeitig voller Leid. 

Hoch in den Kronen bewegten sich die Ihainym und hielten mit ihren Bögen die letzte Verteidigung gegen die Eindringlinge aufrecht. Andere versuchten, die Brände zu löschen so gut es ging. Am Boden erkannte Elrond fast ausschließlich Breill und Grauwölfe, die gegen die seelenlosen Drakan in verzweifelter Gegenwehr kaum noch standhalten konnten. Er schickte seine Krieger gleichmäßig die Linie entlang, um sie zu verstärken, wo immer es nötig war. Um die Feuer würden sie sich später kümmern müssen. 

Lemna, die sich bisher still an seiner Seite gehalten hatte, trat mit erhobener Waffe einen Schritt vor, als aus den Rauchschwaden eine kleine, massige Gestalt auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er hielt sie mit einer Geste auf. Die Umrisse eines Zwerges würde er sogar noch bei dichterem Rauch erkennen können.

Der Nimjind blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Seine einfache Kleidung war rußverschmiert und an einigen Stellen sogar angesengt. Schweiß und Brandwunden bedeckten seinen haarlosen Schädel und auch das grobe Gesicht, das wie ein verwitterter Stein aussah. Er hielt eine kurze Axt mit einem dreieckigen, schmucklosen Blatt fest in den großen Händen. Jung war er nicht mehr, aber dennoch  voller Kraft und unbeirrbarer Entschlossenheit, in diesem Kampf nicht zu weichen. Elrond hatte keinen Zweifel, wer sich da vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„König Beldoin", begrüßte er ihn mit einem kurzen Neigen des Kopfes. „Ich bin Elrond von Arenor. Meine Krieger werden euch bei der Verteidigung des Waldes zur Seite stehen."

Als er seinen Namen aus dem Mund dieses für ihn Fremden vernahm, hatten sich die hellen Augen des Nimjinds einen Moment verengt, um dann bei den weiteren Worten Elronds voller Ironie aufzublitzen.

„Schonende Worte, aber unnütz, Lord Elrond", meinte er grimmig. „Wir werden überrannt, wie schon einmal in den Marschen. Mein Volk besteht aus Bauern und Fischern. Ohne deine Krieger ist der Wald verloren. Ich gebe die Verteidigung in deine Hände, Lichtbringer, deine Befehle allein sollen gelten."

Mehr war nicht erforderlich, um dieser Schlacht eine schnelle Wendung zu geben. Elrond zog die Nimjinds, von denen ohnehin nur eine Handvoll diesen Abschnitt des Waldes verteidigt hatte, von der schon fast durchbrochenen Kampflinie ab. Die Lücke wurde mit Arenai und Elben gefüllt, die die Drakan zurück zwischen die brennenden Baumriesen trieben. Die Mellyrn trugen ihren eigenen Anteil zur Verteidigung des Waldes bei und begruben die Angreifer unter herabstürzenden, lichterloh brennenden Ästen. In der ganzen Breite der Schlacht rückten die Neuankömmlinge gegen die Drakan vor. 

Elrond entdeckte schnell ihre Besonderheit, als er einem davon eine schwere Bauchwunde zufügte. Der schwarzäugige Krieger brach in die Knie und Elrond wandte sich ab, dem nächsten Angreifer zu. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sich der tödlich verletzte Drakan ohne jedes Anzeichen von Schmerz wieder auf die Beine zwang und sich erneut auf ihn stürzen wollte. Lemna mit ihrer Sichelaxt machte dem grausigen Schauspiel ein Ende.

„Tötet sie. Eine Verletzung alleine reicht nicht aus!" brüllte Elrond seinen Kriegern zu und hörte, wie der Befehl weitergegeben wurde. Einige Krieger wandten sich in ihrer Stellung um und stürzten sich auf die Drakan, die sich in ihren Rücken wieder erhoben und beinahe unbemerkt herangekommen waren.

Elrond gab erst das Zeichen zum Halt, als sie den lichten Waldrand erreichten oder an manchen Stellen auch das Feuer einen Vormarsch unmöglich machte. Die Hitze war beinahe unerträglich, ein sengender Luftstrom umhüllte ihn, während er an den Flammen vorbei beobachtete, dass die Angreifer sich über die Ebene flüchteten, wo sich das Heer der Drakan versammelt hatte. Dies war noch nicht der Entscheidungskampf gewesen, eher ein Vorgeplänkel, um die Stärke des Waldes einzuschätzen. Die Drakan würden erneut angreifen, mit noch mehr Kriegern und diesmal auf einen stärkeren Feind vorbereitet als die Ihainym oder die Breill.

Eine Berührung an der Schulter ließ ihn herumfahren. Lemna hob sofort beruhigend die Hände und zeigte dann hustend nach hinten.

„Ihr habt Recht", nickte er. „Wir ziehen uns wieder tiefer in den Wald zurück, sonst vollendet das Feuer noch, was den Drakan nicht gelungen ist."

Mit allen Anzeichen der Erleichterung gab sie seinen Befehl weiter und lotste ihn dann nicht sehr unauffällig in die Sicherheit des Waldes zurück. Elrond ließ sie gewähren. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Ayla auch diesmal vor ihrer Abreise einen neuen Leibwächter bestimmt hatte. Sie hatte eine weitaus glücklichere Wahl getroffen als beim letzten Mal. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Blicke umher auf der Suche nach Hivias schmaler, aber unübersehbarer Gestalt.

„Alle sind in Sicherheit." Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Cric neben ihnen. „Beldoins Volk errichtet bereits das Lager für euch. Die Ihainym werden Hivia helfen, die Pferde zu versorgen. Es sind wunderbare Geschöpfe, Meister Elrond, und der Wald genießt es, sie bei sich zu haben."

„Und das Feuer?"

„Sorg dich nicht." Cric machte eine ausgreifende Geste mit seinen langen Armen. „Es wird sich nicht weiter ausbreiten. Wir betrauern den Verlust, doch die Bäume werden nicht zulassen, dass sie weiterhin eine Gefahr sind."

Ein markerschütterndes Geräusch ließ Elrond herumfahren. Fassungslos wurde er Zeuge, wie sich die brennenden Riesen langsam zur Seite neigten, um schwer und unter wildem Funkenregen in die Ebene zu stürzen. Ein vernehmliches Zittern erschütterte alles in weitem Umkreis, als sie sterbend auf dem Boden auftrafen.

Cric beobachtete stumm den Opfertod seiner geliebten Bäume. Nur die kupferfarbenen Tränen, die über seine Wangen perlten, verrieten den tiefen Schmerz des Wächters. Elrond fand keine tröstenden Worte für ihn. Dies war wohl erst der Anfang eines schrecklichen Krieges. Die Bergherren würden immer wieder ihre Truppen gegen den Wald schicken und noch mehr Feuer stand ihnen bevor.

„Der Lei erwartet dich", raunte Cric und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht. „Er sagt, es gibt viel zu besprechen."

 Cric führte sie tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln die lockere Ansammlung zahlloser halbfertiger Zelte zu erkennen war. Elrond hatte zwar in Arengard bemerkt, dass die Arenai aus den Kellern des großen Hauses die sorgfältig verpackten Planen und Stangen herangeschleppt und auf die Wagen des langsam dem Heer folgenden Trosses verladen hatten, aber erst hier zeigte sich wie sehr die Zelte mit ihren grün- und goldfarben gestreiften Planen in Harmonie mit ihrer Umgebung standen. Selbst an dieser Kleinigkeit wurde offenbar, dass die Valar das Schicksal ihrer Lichtbringer sehr genau vorausgesehen hatten.

Elrond drängte es danach, die mit dem schwarzen Blut der Drakan verschmierte Rüstung abzulegen, den Schmutz von seinem Körper zu waschen und einfach nur einige Stunden Ruhe in dem großen Zelt zu finden, auf das Cric ihn zuführte.

_Später,_ erkannte er voller Selbstironie, _wann lernst du endlich, dass es nie nach deinen Wünschen geht?_

Mehrere Gestalten hatten sich bereits vor dem Zelt im Zentrum des Lagers versammelt. Ein Elb war dabei, der seine Gedanken offenbar erahnte, denn ein mitleidiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Seine Rüstung war ebenso blutbesudelt wie die Elronds und Russspuren lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Astardhil, der leidenschaftliche Krieger, mit dem Elrond gemeinsame Erinnerungen an die Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses teilte. Wie Gil-Galad war er dort gefallen. In Gildanna hatte er wie ein Einsiedler gelebt und war erst kurz vor dem Abmarsch des Heeres in Arengard eingetroffen. Jetzt genügte ein Blick in seine funkelnden Augen, um zu begreifen, warum er es nie auf dem Weg der inneren Ruhe von Arenor nach Valinor geschafft hatte.

Dorian war ebenfalls anwesend und auch König Beldoin. Am meisten faszinierte Elrond jedoch die seltsame Gestalt, die neben dem Zelteingang auf einem Kissen hockte. Haldir hatte ihn zu gut beschrieben, um nicht den Lei der Ihainym sofort zu erkennen.

„Kriegsfürst", empfing er den Elb mit knisternder Stimme. „Du hast uns gerettet. Der Wald wird auf ewig in deiner Schuld stehen."

„Noch ist der Kampf nicht gewonnen, Meister Tox."

„Ich weiß, aber er ist auch ebenso wenig verloren."

Auf ein Zeichen von ihm brachte eine Ihainym einen einfachen Holzbecher mit Wein. Als Elrond eingedenk der Erzählungen Haldirs mit leichtem Misstrauen den Inhalt betrachtete, brach der Lei in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Das würde selbst ich nicht wagen", kicherte er schließlich. „Obwohl mir der Gedanke natürlich gekommen ist. Aber was nützt mir ein schlafender Elbenfürst? Es gibt noch so viel zu bereden."

Elrond unterdrückte einen Seufzer und trank einen Schluck des kühlen, fruchtigen Weins. „Ja, das gibt es wohl. Fangen wir mit der Verteidigung an."

„Sie existiert nicht", schnaubte Beldoin. „Jedenfalls nicht, bis du gekommen bist. Draußen in der Ebene sammeln sich Tausende von Drakan."

Lemna holte wortlos einen tuchbespannten Holzstuhl aus dem Zelt und stellte ihn demonstrativ hinter Elrond auf. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken setzte er sich und streckte die Beine aus.

„Sie werden nicht gleich wieder angreifen", sagte er.

„Und warum nicht?" wollte Dorian wissen. 

„Weil sie überrascht wurden", erklärte Astardhil an Elronds Stelle. „Diese Wesen können keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie erwarten nun die Befehle ihrer Hauptmänner und die werden wiederum die eigentlichen Anführer um Rat fragen. Das dauert."

„Die Bergherren", raunte der Lei. „Einer von ihnen ist dort draußen. Ich kann seine dunkle Seele spüren."

„Erzähl mir von den Bergherren", forderte Elrond.

„Ich weiß nichts über sie", lautete die enttäuschende Antwort. „Wir haben zu lange isoliert hier mit dem Wald gelebt. Als wir begannen, die Gefahr aus dem Westen zu erahnen, war es bereits zu spät. Sie waren schon so wie sie jetzt sind."

„Es sind Elben", sagte Elrond.

„Ihre Vorfahren vor langer Zeit", meinte der Lei. „Nichts mehr vom Glanz der Erstgeborenen ist geblieben, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Melja könnte uns wohl mehr sagen", meinte Dorian.

Elrond spürte seine Sorge, die er auch teilte. Gleichwohl bedachte er den jungen Breill mit einem tröstlichen Lächeln. „Oryn berichtete, sie haben den Amon Naith bereits wieder verlassen. Sie sind nicht gescheitert, Dorian."

„Und wie sollen sie durch die Drakan zu uns kommen?" grollte Beldoin. „Willst du das Heer angreifen, um ihnen den Weg frei zu machen?"

„Vielleicht können sie es umgehen, König Beldoin."

„Nein, unmöglich", sagte der Zwerg. Hinter all seinem Grimm lauerte deutlich die Sorge um seinen letzten Sohn. Beldoin musste schlaflose Nächte hinter sich haben bei der Suche nach einem Ausweg. „Die Drakan patrouillieren überall dort, wo das Gelände dies ermöglichen würde. Sie werden genau hier auf das Heer treffen."

„Bevor wir überhaupt einen Weg finden, müssen wir wissen, wo sie sich jetzt befinden", sagte Elrond und sein Blick glitt zu Dorian.

Statt des Breill erhob sich Arn, schüttelte sein etwas zerzaustes Fell aus und schritt dann gemächlich davon.

„Sie werden sie suchen", erklärte Dorian. „Und warnen, damit sie nicht in die Drakan hineinlaufen."

„Die Gefahr dürfte gering sein", lächelte Astardhil. „Weder der Herr von Ithuris noch die Schildmeisterin werden wie unschuldige Kinder über das Land spazieren."

„Gewiss nicht", nickte der Lei erheitert. „Du kennst sie immer noch nicht sehr gut, Firimar. Hast du schon vergessen, wie du wegen einer einzigen dummen Bemerkung quer durch meine Hütte geflogen bist?"

Elrond hob interessiert die Brauen.

„Ich könnte es vergessen, wenn du mich nicht dauernd daran erinnern würdest", knurrte Dorian errötend. „Und zwar bei jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit."

Der alte Ihainym winkte lachend ab. „Und jetzt, Kriegsfürst, sag mir, ob die Ihainym bei der Verteidigung eine Hilfe sein können."

„Eine große sogar, Lei-Tox. Durch Cric weiß ich, dass ihr großartige Bogenschützen seid. Aus den Stellungen in den Baumkronen könnt ihr weit in die Ebene hinein eure Bogen einsetzen. Wenn ihr noch meinen Bogenschützen ähnliche geschützte Plätze zeigt, sind wir vor Überraschungen sicher. Am Boden gilt das gleiche für die Breill und Levarin." Elrond nickte Dorian ermutigend zu. 

„Wenn du jede Hilfe benötigst, solltest du auch mein Volk einteilen", bot Beldoin an.

Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Der Stolz des Nimjind war stark, er hatte nicht vor, ihn zu verletzen. „Dein Volk hat schon einen hohen Blutzoll gezahlt, König Beldoin. Es ist für euch nun an der Zeit, uns andere ihren Teil leisten zu lassen. Ich denke, die größte Hilfe wird hier im Lager benötigt. Wie gut kennt ihr euch noch im Waffenschmieden aus?"

„Gut genug, Elbenlord. Uns sind nicht alle alten Fähigkeiten verloren gegangen. Was immer an den Rüstungen deiner Männer zu erneuern ist, es wird uns gelingen. Und unsere Frauen werden es übernehmen, die Krieger mit Essen zu versorgen. Lei-Tox?"

Der Ihainym nickte. „Alle Früchte des Waldes stehen euch zur Verfügung. Auch die Jagd soll für die Dauer des Krieges frei sein. Ein jedes Geschöpf wird nun Opfer bringen müssen auf die Art, die ihm am besten möglich ist."

Elrond war dankbar, dass damit das Gespräch offenbar ein Ende fand. Es würden zwar noch weitere folgen, aber nicht mehr jetzt. Jeder hatte eine Aufgabe und bis auf Lemna und Astardhil zogen sie alle davon. Gefolgt von den beiden Kriegern betrat er sein Zelt.

„Die Nimjind haben es in aller Eile errichtet", erklärte Astardhil. „Sie sind recht geschickt."

Elrond sah sich prüfend um. Er hatte weniger Bequemlichkeit erwartet, als er nun tatsächlich vorfand. Das Zelt war durch einen Vorhang in zwei Bereiche geteilt. Im hinteren Bereich stand ein mit Decken und Kissen bedecktes Feldbett und eine Waschschüssel, im vorderen ein großer Tisch mit sechs Stühlen, die dem ähnelten, den Lemna ihm gebracht hatte. An einer der Zeltwände stand eine große Ebenholztruhe, die ihm vertraut vorkam.

„Aus Eurem Schlafraum im Großen Haus", erklärte Lemna ungefragt. „Lady Elawen hat sich die Freiheit genommen, Eure Sachen zu packen. Sie meinte, nur die Rüstung und die Waffen wären auf Dauer zu unbequem."

„Sie ist eine kluge Frau." Elrond legte seinen Waffengürtel ab. „Hat man Euch beide auch gut untergebracht?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen", lächelte Astardhil.

Lemna sagte gar nichts. Elrond warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Er kannte das Pflichtbewusstsein der Arenai inzwischen gut genug.

„Lemna, Ihr werdet keinesfalls auf meiner Türschwelle übernachten. Lasst Euch ein Zelt zuweisen und das ist keine höfliche Bitte von mir."

„Sie kann bei mir schlafen", erklang es vom Eingang. Hivia marschierte herein, sah sich kurz um und nickte dann zufrieden. „So üppig sieht es zwar dort nicht aus, aber es stehen zwei Betten drin. Wer seid Ihr?"

„Astardhil aus Gildanna." 

Die höfliche Verbeugung machte wenig Eindruck auf Hivia. Elrond seufzte im Stillen. Sie war guter Dinge, ein sehr anstrengender Zustand bei ihr.

Hivia klopfte Astardhil zu seiner Verblüffung auf die Schulter. „Der Einsiedler, nicht wahr? Ich habe von Euch in Gildanna gehört. Für einen Verrückten macht Ihr Euch recht gut in dieser Rüstung."

„Sind die Pferde gut untergebracht?" erkundigte sich Elrond ergeben, während er sich daran machte, die Rüstung abzulegen.

„Aber sicher", war die fast schon beleidigte Antwort. „Besser als die meisten Krieger, Ihr natürlich ausgenommen. Gleich neben dem hier habe ich zwei Zelte freihalten lassen. Ayla und Haldir werden dankbar dafür sein, wenn sie endlich wieder hier sind. Sie kommen doch zurück, oder?"

„Ich hoffe es."

„Etwas vertrauenserweckender könntet Ihr schon klingen, Lord Elrond. Lasst mich das machen." Sie schob seine Hände beiseite und begann, an den seitlichen Schlaufen des Harnischs herumzuzerren. „Aber mehr sollte ich wohl nicht von Euch erwarten, dafür kenne ich Euch inzwischen viel zu gut. Wieviele Verschlüsse hat dieses Ding?"

„Einige", murmelte Elrond.

„Das merke ich gerade. Es wundert mich, dass Ihr sie überhaupt anbekommen habt oder hat man Euch direkt beim Abmarsch hineingeschmiedet?"

Lemna legte den Kopf etwas schief und ließ ihren Blick zwischen der Pferdeherrin und Elrond hin und her wandern. „Hivia..."

„Stör mich jetzt nicht, Lemna." Hivia war offenbar fest entschlossen, auch ohne fremde Hilfe die Geheimnisse dieser Rüstung zu entschlüsseln. „Ich habe mich mit einem dieser Nimjinds unterhalten. Er sagt, es gab noch niemals in der Geschichte Escalondes ein solches Aufgebot von Drakan. Offenbar ist das für die Bergherren so eine Art letztes Gefecht. Diese Kerle müssen ganz genau wissen, was die Ankunft Arenors für sie bedeutet. Ah, die Seite habe ich offen. Die andere wird ein Kinderspiel. Übrigens hat man auf Ayla und die anderen ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt."

Elrond starrte auf den rabenschwarzen Haarschopf, der halb unter seinem linken Arm verschwunden war. „Was?"

„Meinte einer der Breill, der aus den Ebenen eingetroffen ist. Noch nicht sehr lange, aber die Beschreibungen sind wohl kaum mißzuverstehen. Fünfhundert Goldstücke, das klingt nach einer ganzen Menge."

„Dann haben sie den Silmaril in der Festung finden können", vermutete Astardhil. 

„Natürlich, deswegen hat Elrond sie doch losgeschickt", murmelte Hivia. Es knackte vernehmlich und sie hielt etwas verlegen ein dunkelblaues Samtband hoch. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Aber es war sicher nur zur Zierde da."

„Hivia!" Elrond fasste sie an den Oberarmen und zog sie vor sich. „Warum konntet Ihr nicht einfach von dem Kopfgeld berichten, ohne vorher meine Rüstung zu zerlegen?"  

„Ich wollte nur helfen."

„Ihr wollt immer nur helfen."

„Und Ihr seid undankbar."

„Weshalb? Weil ich mich nicht bedanke, dass Ihr meine Rüstung ruiniert?"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass dieses Ding schon morsch war."

„Oder eingerostet?"

„Oder auch das!" 

Elrond runzelte die Stirn, obwohl ihm eher danach war, in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen, so erschrocken starrte sie zu ihm hoch. 

„Ich meinte eigentlich..." Sie schluckte. „Eigentlich weiß ich nicht genau, was ich meinte."

„Tatsächlich?"

Mit der Hand, die immer noch krampfhaft das Samtband umklammert hielt, schlug sie gegen seine gelockerte Rüstung, die vernehmlich schepperte. „Ah, Ihr macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig! Ich wollte nur nett sein, wirklich einfach nur nett. Eigentlich ist es Eure Schuld. Natürlich seid Ihr nicht eingerostet, ganz im Gegenteil, aber Ihr provoziert mich immer."

„Hivia, habt Ihr Wein getrunken?"

„Nein!" fauchte sie, einen Sturm der Empörung in den großen Augen.

Elrond ließ diese klaren Seen ihrer Gefühle auf sich wirken und traf eine Entscheidung. Mochte es weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort dafür sein, doch Aufschub gab es keinen mehr. 

„Gut", murmelte er. „Dann werdet Ihr wohl diesmal nicht wieder die Hälfte vergessen."

Ihre nächste entrüstete Bemerkung wurde nie ausgesprochen. Elrond hatte eine Schlacht hinter sich, eine anstrengende Besprechung und er sehnte sich nach Entspannung. Hivias weiche, verführerische Lippen waren genau das, was er in diesem Moment am meisten brauchte. Perfekterweise war ihr Mund noch zu einer Antwort geöffnet und Elrond kostete ungehindert aus, was sich ihm da bot. Hivia zu zeigen, das eine Zunge nicht nur dafür geschaffen war, unablässig Worte zu produzieren, wusch die letzte Anspannung dieser letzten Tage wie ein warmer Sommerregen von ihm ab. Amüsiert registrierte er, dass sie sich nach dem ersten Schrecken merklich in seinen Armen entspannte. Er bezweifelte, dass ihr wirklich klar war, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte und was ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken so veranstalteten.

Bevor seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung sich ebenfalls verabschiedete, löste er sich langsam von ihr. Sie blinzelte ihn einen Moment verträumt an und landete dann ruckartig wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Schweratmend stolperte sie zurück und endete in Lemnas hilfreich ausgestreckten Armen. 

„Sag jetzt nichts", meinte die Arenai nur zu ihr. Sie schob Hivia aus dem Zelt und bedachte Elrond dabei mit einem langen Blick über die Schulter, die Augenbrauen fast in den schwarzen Locken verschwunden. 

Ausgesprochen zufrieden befreite Elrond sich aus seinem Harnisch, bevor er sich zu Astardhil umdrehte. „Ist noch etwas?"

Der Elb grinste. „Manche Dinge verlernt man offenbar nie."

„Nein", grinste Elrond zurück. „Manche wirklich nicht."

tbc


	21. Kapitel 21

Disclaimer: Auch im neuen Jahr hat sich nichts geändert. Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**21. Kapitel**

Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete der Mann auf dem Rücken. Staub stieg bei diesem Aufprall vom Scheunenboden aus, senkte sich aber sofort wieder und bedeckte die schmutzige Kleidung des Toten mit einer hellen Schicht. 

„Was denn?" fragte Ayla in Haldirs Richtung, während sie ihren Dolch wieder aus dem Auge des Mannes zog.

„Sehr dramatisch", meinte er spöttisch. Er warf ihr das Stück Umhang zu, mit dem er eben das Blut seines vormaligen Eigentümers von der Klinge seines Schwertes abgewischt hatte. 

„War das etwa der letzte?"

Haldir blickte sich in der Scheune um. Im Laternenlicht waren zehn Tote zu erkennen, die den streubedeckten Holzboden bedeckten. Ihr Blut sickerte auf die Holzplanken und würde den Bauern noch lange daran erinnern, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. „Scheint so. Du wirst langsam, meine Liebe."

„Es waren gleich drei, die es auf mich abgesehen hatten", knurrte sie.

Er hob leicht die Augenbrauen, während er langsam über die abgerissenen Gestalten stieg, die sie hatten überraschen wollen. „Ja sicher und sie waren so unglaublich gute Kämpfer, dass mir immer noch die Knie schlottern. Iven, Andoris, packt unsere Sachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch länger hier bleiben."

Ayla seufzte. „Es wäre auch zu angenehm gewesen, noch eine Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Wo kamen diese Rattengesichter eigentlich her?"

„Die Frage wird uns Ensen wohl beantworten können." Melja tauchte in der Scheunentür auf. Den Bauern, der ihnen vor zwei Tagen auf Meljas Bitte hin diesen Unterschlupf gewährte hatte, schleppte er am Kragen seines  Nachthemdes neben sich her. „Erzähl ihnen das gleiche wie mir eben, du Verräter."

Damit stieß er ihn heftig zu Boden. Der Mann fiel auf die Knie, seine Hände landeten in einer Blutlache und erblassend wischte er sie hastig an seinem Hemd ab.

„Verräter?" echote die Arenai. „Er hat uns an diese Mistkerle verraten?"

Haldir fasste zu, bevor sie sich auf den ohnehin vor Angst schon fast toten Mann stürzen konnte. „Nicht, Ayla. Erkläre es uns, Bauer."

Sie bekamen kein vernünftiges Wort aus dem Mann heraus. Er starrte einfach nur zu den großen Gestalten der Elben hoch, die näher getreten waren und mit düsteren Mienen auf seine Antwort warteten. 

„Du bist tot, du Wurm!" zischte die Arenai und wand sich unter Haldirs Griff. „Lass mich, Waldelb. Er verdient es."

Haldir war geneigt, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn sie trotz des scheinbar sicheren Unterschlupfs bei diesem Mann, der zu den Freunden der Levarin gehörte, nicht so wachsam gewesen wären, hätte es sie den Silmaril und ihr Leben kosten können. Menschen konnte man nicht vertrauen, das war dem Elb erneut schmerzlich bewusst geworden.

„Bitte, Herrin, verschon ihn." Die Frau des Bauern eilte an Melja vorbei und sank neben ihrem Mann auf die Knie. Das halbe Dutzend schmutzstarrender, dünner Kinder folgte ihr. Selbst das kleinste unter ihnen, das kaum Laufen gelernt hatte, schien die Gefahr zu spüren und kauerte sich schluchzend zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen. „Ensen hat euch nicht verraten. Es ist meine Schuld. Die letzten Ernten waren so schlecht und meine Kinder werden im Winter verhungern."

„Du hättest dir eher überlegen sollen, ob du so viele Mäuler auch stopfen kannst", schrie Melja sie an. 

„Wieviel?" fragte Haldir ahnungsvoll.

„Fünfhundert Goldstücke", sagte der Bauer so leise, dass selbst die Elben ihn kaum verstehen konnten. „Es wurde gestern unten im Dorf ausgerufen. Die Bergherren suchen euch im ganzen Land."

„Du hast immer verstanden, wofür wir kämpfen", sagte Melja zu ihm. „Warum jetzt das? Fünfhundert Goldstücke ist es nicht wert."

„Aber der Kampf ist vorbei", antwortete die Frau. „Du weißt es noch nicht, Melja Levaren. Der Felsenfall ist in den Händen der Drakan. Auch diese Nachricht hat Ensen aus dem Dorf mitgebracht. Er hat sich nur nicht gewagt, es dir zu erzählen."

„Red keinen Unfug, Frau."

„Sie zogen schon vor Wochen Richtung Osten. Mengen von ihnen und dein Volk konnte ihnen nicht standhalten. Mag sein, dass die Lichtbringer endlich gekommen sind." Sie machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung zu den Elben. „Doch es ist zu spät. Wir werden nicht mehr gerettet werden, aber Dranguru soll mich verbrennen, wenn ich meine Kinder verhungern lasse. Jetzt geht, es werden noch andere kommen und ich sage allen, dass ihr hier ward und wohin ihr unterwegs seid."

Haldir trat auf sie zu, bis er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war. Er war zu müde, um Aylas Zorn zu empfinden, aber sein Widerwillen gegen diese Sterblichen brannte wieder mit alter Kraft. 

„Wir werden euch verlassen", sagte er leise. „Doch du wirst kein Wort darüber verlieren, wann und wohin wir gegangen sind. Du und deine erbärmliche Familie werdet die Leichen verschwinden lassen und nie wieder auch nur an diese Nacht denken. Verrätst du uns ein zweites Mal, werde ich jeden deiner Blutlinie bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Vergeltung überziehen."

Damit wandte er sich von ihnen ab und verließ die Scheune. Iven erwartete sie bereits davor, gesattelte Pferde bei sich, auf die Andoris gerade ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten verlud.

„Sie gehören den Toten", erklärte er.

„Dann werden sie sie wohl kaum noch benötigen", meinte Haldir und schwang sich in den ungewohnten Sattel. Sein Reittier mochte plump und struppig sein, aber er spürte ein gutes, ausdauerndes Wesen darin. Nicht alles war schlecht in Escalonde. Versöhnt strich er ihm über die bürstenartige Mähne. „Nach Südosten. Den Felsenfall umgehen wir."

„Glaubst du ihr etwa?" fragte Melja, nachdem sie eine Weile geritten und die Lichter des Gehöftes endlich nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.

„Du nicht?"

Bitterkeit überschattete die Züge des Levarin. „Ich habe es befürchtet, Haldir. Aber der Schmerz, es dann wirklich zu wissen, wird dadurch nicht geringer."

„Sie werden geflohen sein", sagte Andoris. „Ich habe eure Tunnel gesehen. Selbst wenn die Drakan die Schlucht eingenommen haben, blieb noch genug Zeit, um in den Tunneln zu verschwinden."

„Bestimmt sind sie jetzt bei den Breill in der Ebene", keuchte Iven und versuchte, sich auf seinem Pferd zu halten. „Dorian wird ihnen Schutz gewähren."

„Und du meinst, die Drakan haben am Felsenfall Halt gemacht?" erkundigte sich Ayla.

„Sie wären Narren", sagte auch Erebion. 

„Dann sind sie jetzt eben im Grimmigen Wald bei den Ihainym und meinem Vater."

„So wird es wohl sein", murmelte Andoris, doch sein gewohnter Optimismus fehlte diesmal.

Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte das Tempo. Die Zeit rann ihnen durch die Finger, um den Silmaril noch rechtzeitig nach Arenor zu bringen. Vielleicht hätten sie gar nicht so lange auf dem Bauernhof bleiben sollen. 

„Wir brauchten die Ruhe", erahnte Elcaran seine Gedanken. „Wir alle."

„Auf Arenor finden wir Ruhe genug."

„Doch nur, wenn wir dort lebend ankommen. Du weißt selbst, dass wir alle am Ende unserer Kräfte sind." Elcaran machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung von Melja und Iven. „Sie sind nicht so stark wie wir, Haldir. Die Erschöpfung, die uns bereits erfasst hat, ist nichts im Vergleich zu der, mit der die beiden jeden Atemzug zu kämpfen haben."

Haldir hielt schweigend seinen Blick auf den Pfad vor ihnen gerichtet. Er konnte wenig gegen diese Einschätzung vorbringen. Die beiden Escalonder waren nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst. Auch wenn sie eine bewundernswerte Härte gegen ihre eigene Schwäche jeden Tag aufs Neue bewiesen hatten, so waren sie zuletzt nicht mehr fähig gewesen, mit dem Marschtempo der Elben mitzuhalten. Die Rast auf dem Bauernhof war lebenswichtig gewesen, sogar für die Erstgeborenen, denen die letzten Wochen ohne das Licht der Sterne langsam zusetzten. Der Silmaril hätte Abhilfe schaffen können, so wie es bereits in der Festung ihre Kräfte erneuert hatte, in sein Licht getaucht zu werden. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte es, ihn aus seiner Tasche an Erebions Gürtel zu befreien. Bisher hatten sie keinen Ort gefunden, an dem man seinen Glanz hätte begrenzen können. Er hätte einen ganzen Landstrich in sein Licht getaucht und sie meilenweit verraten.

Verrat…ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Mund. Fünfhundert Goldstücke war also der Preis für die Befreiung einer ganzen Welt. Die Escalonder schätzten sich selbst nicht sehr hoch. Wie konnte man dann von ihm erwarten, dass er es anders hielt?

„Dämmerung", drang Aylas Stimme in seine Gedanken. „Willst du durchreiten oder suchen wir uns lieber ein Versteck?"

„Bei einem Bauern?" fragte er. 

„Spar dir deine Ironie, mein Freund. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dort unterzukriechen."

„Ich wusste, dass du mich daran erinnern würdest."

„Sicher. Also, reiten wir weiter?"

Haldir winkte den Levarin zu sich heran. „Wir haben bei Ensen Zeit verloren und der Umweg um die Schlucht wird eine weitere Verzögerung kosten. Es wäre gut, wenn wir wenigstens den heutigen Tag noch weiter reiten könnten."

„Dieser Landstrich ist nur dünn besiedelt", nickte Melja. „Wenn wir uns abseits der Hauptroute halten, wird uns niemand entdecken."

Er setzte sich an die Spitze ihres kleinen Trupps. Wie er versprochen hatte, trafen sie auf niemanden während des ganzen Tages und auch noch eines Teils des Abends, bis Escalondes bleiernes Licht endgültig verging und sternenlose Dunkelheit sich über sie senkte.

Haldir übernahm die erste Wache, Elcaran und Andoris gemeinsam würden ihm folgen und zuletzt dann auch Erebion und schließlich Ayla. Der Mensch und der Zwerg waren schon lange von dieser Pflicht befreit. Nötiger als jeder andere brauchten sie die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die ihnen immer nur verblieben.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie immer tagsüber ausgeruht und waren dann im Schutz der Dunkelheit losmarschiert. Die Abwechslung in diesem Rhythmus war überraschend angenehm. Es war stiller noch als tagsüber. Von seinem Posten auf einem knochenbleichen Felsen vernahm Haldir nur die Geräusche eifriger Insekten, die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner ruhenden Begleiter und gelegentlich ein Schnauben der ebenfalls müden Pferde.

Ohne auch nur die Andeutung einer Gefahr bemerkt zu haben, verging die Wache und Ablösung durch Elcaran und Andoris traf ein. 

„Die anderen schlafen", informierte ihn Elcaran.

„Alle?"

Elcaran verstand die Frage genau, denn er schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf. Haldir seufzte leise und machte sich dann an den Abstieg. Noch eine Last, die sie seit Angram verfolgte und gegen die selbst Elcarans Reiseapotheke kein Mittel kannte. Er fand die Quelle seiner Sorgen am Fuß eines kleineren Felsens, die Beine angezogen und das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Ihre Augen glitzerten silbrig in der Dunkelheit und waren auf den Platz gerichtet, an dem die anderen wie betäubt auf dem harten Boden schliefen.

Wortlos setzte er sich neben sie und lehnte sich an den Fels. Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich hinauf zum Himmel, einen Moment von der Hoffnung getrieben, vielleicht doch noch einen entfernten Stern zu entdecken, der die stumpfe Dunkelheit durchbrochen hatte, die sich so stark vom samtenen, diamantenbesetzten Himmel Arenors unterschied. Die Hoffnung war nur kurz und die Enttäuschung bereits zu vertraut, um ihn wirklich zu treffen. 

„Sie hätten den Anblick der Sterne auch nicht verdient", sagte Ayla in die Stille hinein.

„Die meisten von ihnen sicher nicht."

„Die Valar gaben ihnen Zeit, sich zu bewähren und sieh nur, was sie daraus gemacht haben."

„Ich weiß." Dies war sicher kein Punkt, um mit ihr zu streiten. Sie teilten diese Meinung. „Ayla, warum schläfst du nicht?"

„Ich bin noch nicht müde."

„Seit wir Angram verlassen haben, fürchtest du dich vor dem Schlaf."

Sie hob den Kopf von den Knien und sah ihn an. „Ich bin nur unruhig."

„Du hast Albträume."

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Erzähl mir davon."

„Arenai sind Träume gewöhnt, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Belaste du dich nicht auch noch damit."

„Überlass diese Entscheidung ruhig mir", sagte er und umfasste ihre so angespannten Schultern. Es ging ihr nicht gut und das hinterließ auch bei ihm Spuren. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er den Grund dafür erkannt hatte und noch einige weitere Tage, bis er diesen Grund überhaupt akzeptieren konnte. Einiges wurde dadurch leichter, anderes unendlich schwerer. „Jetzt lehn dich zurück und sprich einfach darüber."

„Vielleicht an einem anderen Abend, wenn dieses verfluchte Land nur noch eine Erinnerung ist", wehrte sie ab, machte aber keine Anstalten, von ihm abzurücken. „Ah, eine Sache ist allerdings zu ärgerlich."

Er ahnte schon, um was es ging und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Lachen in seine Stimme schlich. „Und was?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Albträume nicht erscheinen werden, solange du hier neben mir bleibst. Langsam fühle ich mich von den Valar etwas unter Druck gesetzt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir es abstellen können?"

„Bedaure." Selbst wenn, Haldir bezweifelte, dass er sie ihr verraten hätte. Eigentlich war er sogar ganz sicher, dass er schweigen würde wie ein Grab.

„Elrond kennt hoffentlich ein Mittel dagegen."

Gegen den Willen der Valar? Diesmal hätte er wirklich fast laut gelacht. „Du wirst damit leben müssen."

„Wir sind beide unsterblich!"

„Dann werden wir beide eben sehr lange damit leben müssen."

„Beunruhigt dich der Gedanke nicht?"

„Ich bin darüber hinweg. Außerdem habe ich mich inzwischen an dich gewöhnt und da ich schon zu lange lebe, um mich ständig umzugewöhnen, werde ich es einfach als gegeben hinnehmen. Ich denke, es gibt schlechtere Verbindungen als diese, sehr viel schlechtere."

„Kein Wunder, dass du noch nicht in Valinor bist, mein Guter. Du bist zu exzentrisch. Jeder normale Elb würde sich etwas Frieden für seine Zukunft wünschen."

„Wer behauptet, dass wir beide nicht in der Lage sind, friedlich miteinander umzugehen?"

„Haldir, weder Ithuris noch Arengard werden diese Verbindung unbeschadet überstehen. Du kennst uns."

„Halt den Mund, Ayla, oder ich erzähle bei unserer Rückkehr jedem, dass du dich in Angram fast einen ganzen Tag an mich geklammert hast."

„Wenn wir wirklich zurückkommen, kannst du erzählen, was du willst." Die letzten Worte verloren sich bereits im nahen Schlaf. 

„Solltest du irgendwann einen Zeugen für diese Erlaubnis brauchen, wende dich an mich", ließ sich Erebion aus der Dunkelheit vernehmen. 

„Danke." Haldir überlegte einen Moment. „Erebion, ihre Wache beginnt nach deiner…"

„Lass sie schlafen. Ich habe Jahrtausende in den Sternenbergen geruht, die zusätzliche Wache werde ich schon durchhalten. Ach, und Haldir…niemand wird dir den Vorwurf machen, ein Romantiker zu sein. Das war der nüchternste Antrag, von dem ich je gehört habe."

„Meinst du, sie hat ihn verstanden?"

„Wenn ihn überhaupt jemand wirklich verstehen konnte, dann sie. Ihr seid _beide exzentrisch."_

Erebion überstand nicht nur die zusätzliche Wache sondern auch den nächsten Morgen, als der eisige Zorn der Arenai über ihm niederging wegen dieser eigenmächtigen Entscheidung. Vermutlich war Erebion von Thingol noch ganz andere Stimmungen gewöhnt, denn er hörte sich nur gelassen die äußerst blumigen Verwünschungen an, die ihn und alle seiner Art im Wiederholungsfall treffen sollten.

Sonst gab es in den nächsten Tagen kaum etwas, das der Erinnerung wert war. Sie ritten zum Teil bei Tag und auch in der Nacht. Melja war mit dem Gelände vertraut und führte sie durch verlassene Gegenden um den Felsenfall herum. 

Je näher sie jedoch Barcanem und damit auch Taurhoss kamen, desto schwieriger wurde es, sich unbemerkt zu bewegen. Als sie auf Höhe von Barcanem waren, blieb ihnen kaum noch eine andere Möglichkeit, als die Pferde zurückzulassen und sich wieder auf die nächtlichen Märsche zu beschränken. Tagsüber warteten sie versteckt in kleineren Wäldern darauf, dass die patrouillierenden Truppen der Drakan sich wieder in ihre überall verstreuten Lager zurückzogen. Die Lichter der Lagerfeuer waren dann im gesamten Gelände zu finden und gaben die Wege und Umwege vor, die sie gehen mussten. 

Es waren nicht nur Truppen, die am Tag auf den staubigen Straßen nach Osten dahin zogen. Ganze Karawanen von Lastkarren, kleine Viehherden und Familien mit ihrer wenigen Habe auf dem Rücken waren zu beobachten, die alle in die Gegenrichtung nach Westen auf die Stadt zu strebten.

„Flüchtlinge", stellte Haldir von einem sicheren Beobachtungsposten oberhalb der Straße fest.

„Wovor?" wollte Andoris wissen.

„Sie fürchten den Krieg, der im Osten heraufzieht."

„Und dafür verlassen sie ihre Höfe und Felder? Die Erntezeit beginnt bald."

„Viel wird nicht mehr zu ernten sein. Die Drakan-Truppen müssen versorgt werden. Ich denke, die meisten Gehöfte zwischen Barcanem und Taurhoss wurden bereits völlig ausgeplündert."

Die beiden Elben zogen sich wieder in ihr Versteck zurück. Am Morgen hatten sie einen kleinen Steinbruch entdeckt, der nun verlassen war. In Zeiten wie diesen gab es keinen Bedarf für Baumaterial. Wer brauchte schon ein Haus, wenn sein nacktes Leben in Gefahr war?

In der tiefen Bruchspalte, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatten, war es sogar möglich, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Elcaran hatte in der Nacht zuvor einen recht stattlichen Hasen erlegt und die beiden Männer empfing der Geruch von geröstetem Fleisch. Die Abwechslung in dem seit Wochen eher dürftigen Speiseplan hob trotz der schlechten Aussichten doch erheblich die Stimmung.

„Die Bergherren müssen euch sehr fürchten, wenn sie einen Angriff auf Taurhoss wagen", meinte Melja hoffnungsvoll. 

„Vielleicht umgehen sie den Wald", sagte Elcaran zögernd.

„Nein", widersprach Haldir. „Sie können es sich nicht erlauben, diese Macht in ihrem Rücken unangetastet zu lassen. Sie müssen zuerst die Ihainym ausschalten, bevor sie mit voller Wucht gegen Arenor vorgehen können."

„Und wenn sie die Ihainym schon besiegt haben?" fragte Andoris zögernd.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Haldir rang nach Worten. Dies war seine düsterste Befürchtung.

„Nein", erklang Aylas ruhige Stimme dann. „Die Ihainym sind noch nicht geschlagen."

Fünf Augenpaare wandten sich fragend in ihre Richtung. Das sechste, smaragdgrün und voller Gelassenheit konzentrierte sich eher auf ein Stück Hasenkeule. 

Die Arenai machte eine unbestimmte Geste nach oben. „Es ist ein Wald, nicht wahr? Wenn, dann würden sie ihn systematisch abbrennen. Hat irgendjemand eine Wand aus Rauch im Osten stehen sehen?"

„Gestern kam Rauch aus dieser Richtung", erinnerte Iven unglücklich.

„Nicht genug."

Haldir hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Und aus welcher Quelle beziehst du diese umfassenden Kenntnisse über Waldbrände? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du oder ein anderer Arenai versuchsweise Ithuris angezündet hätten."

„Irgendwann erstickst du an deiner Überheblichkeit", knurrte sie noch recht gutmütig. 

„Eine Traumwanderung." Erebion legte die Hasenknochen beiseite. „Ich wette, es war einer dieser faszinierenden  Träume."

Sie nickte ihm zu. „Vor langer Zeit. Ein ewig brennender Wald begrenzte die Welt. Der Ring aus Rauch und Feuer war beeindruckend und die Traumwanderung eine recht hitzige Angelegenheit. Ich kehrte daraus zurück wie ein gebratenes Huhn. Noch weitere Zweifel, _Waffenbruder_?"

Sie hatte Recht, es würde niemals zwischen ihnen friedlich zugehen. Haldir überlegte bereits, ob es wohl ein gutes Gefühl sein würde, ihr die Hände um den Hals zu legen und langsam zuzudrücken. Eine fremdartige Belustigung erfüllte ihn plötzlich. Haldir richtete sich auf und ließ seinen Blick umherstreifen. Er atmete tief ein, als er auf einer Bruchkante vor dem Eingang die Silhouette eines sitzenden Wolfes entdeckte.

„Arn!" rief er unwillkürlich.

Im nächsten Moment waren alle auf den Beinen und umringten Dorians ständigen Begleiter, der sich die Aufmerksamkeit und freundlich über sein Fell streichenden Hände eine ganze Zeit gefallen ließ. Schließlich verließ er seinen Platz und trabte zum Lagerfeuer, um sich über die Reste des Hasenbratens herzumachen. Sie warteten alle geduldig ab. Der Grauwolf hatte sich die Pause verdient, wenn er sich durch die Reihen der Drakan von Taurhoss aus bis zu ihnen geschlichen hatte.

Schließlich war auch der letzte Knochen zwischen seinen beeindruckend kräftigen Kiefern zermahlen worden. Er wandte sich Haldir zu, setzte sich vor ihn und der gelbglühende Blick des Grauwolfes zog den Waldelb wie schon einmal im Ihainym-Hort in eine Welt ganz anderer Art. Bilder durchfluteten seinen Geist. Brennende Mellyrn, die ihre Wurzeln aus dem Boden lösten und unter großem Leid starben, Menschen und Ihainym im Kampf gegen seltsam undeutliche Drakan und dann Mengen von Elben und Arenai. 

Elrond...Haldir spürte die Begeisterung des Grauwolfes für den Elbenlord, der in seiner blutbefleckten Rüstung und mit hocherhobenem Schwert an vorderster Linie kämpfte. Der Anblick dieser furchtbaren Entschlossenheit auf Elronds Gesicht, den Wald auf keinen Fall den Drakan zu überlassen, war beängstigend und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

Arn wechselte zu seinem Weg am Lager der Drakan. Tausende Drakan, unbewegt durch ihre Seelenlosigkeit, warteten jenseits eines verlassenen Streifens zwischen Taurhoss und dem Barcanem vorgelagerten Hügelland. Ein dunkler Schatten war unter ihnen, vor dem Arn sich fürchtete.

Damit endete die wortlose Botschaft. Arn gähnte und sackte mit einem Schnaufer zusammen. Ihn kümmerte nicht weiter, wie mit diesen Informationen nun umgegangen wurde.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht", war die Stimme der Arenai zu vernehmen. „Setz dich, Haldir, du siehst aus, als hättest du Melkor persönlich erblickt."

Er winkte nur ab, schwieg aber, denn seiner Stimme traute er nicht so sehr wie seinem Gesichtsausdruck, den er wieder zu kontrollierter Ruhe gezwungen hatte.

„Was berichtet er?" fragte Iven.

„Bestimmt nichts Gutes", orakelte Andoris.

Haldir räusperte sich. „Wir sind von Taurhoss abgeschnitten. Es gibt kein Durchkommen ohne einen Umweg von sicher mehreren Wochen Fußmarsch."

„Die Zeit haben wir nicht", sagte Melja. „Oder doch?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Und jetzt?" Iven sank auf den felsigen Boden. Mutlosigkeit war noch ein milder Ausdruck für seine Stimmung. „Die Bäuerin hatte Recht."

„Wir werden sehen." Erebion lächelte in die Runde. „Morgen sind wir nah genug und überzeugen uns selbst von Arns Einschätzung. Vielleicht fällt uns noch etwas ein."

***

Temlar stand völlig regungslos dar. Er hatte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt und seine langen, schlohweißen Haare ergossen sich über den Rücken des dunkelblauen Samtgewandes, das er gegen die schlichte Reisekleidung getauscht hatte, in der er erst vor wenigen Stunden im Lager eingetroffen war. Seine Augen waren nur halb geschlossen, der Blick auf einen Ort jenseits des Waldes gerichtet, der mehr als zweihundert Schritte schützend zwischen ihm und dem Niemandsland vor dem Drakan-Heer lag.

Seit fast einer Stunde hatte der Maia außer mit dem ruhigen Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs nicht zu erkennen gegeben, dass er mehr als nur eine Statue war. Eine Hand ruhte an seinem Gürtel, die andere umfasste den Silberstab, von dem ein schwaches Leuchten ausging.

Temlar sollte den Schutzring um Taurhoss und den Landstreifen bis zur Küste nach Arenor schließen. Alle anderen seiner Art hatten bereits ihre Positionen eingenommen. Drangar und Gilawan waren mit diesen erfreulichen Nachrichten erst am Morgen eingetroffen. Entfaltete der Ring seine Kraft würde keiner mehr, der schlechte Absichten hegte, die unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten können.

So war es zumindest gedacht. In einer bewussten Anstrengung streckte Elrond seine Hände, die er nun seit einiger Zeit zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Er war zu vertraut mit der Macht, die die Beobachter in sich trugen, um nicht das Scheitern dieses Unternehmens zu spüren. Dieser Ring war seine große Hoffnung gewesen, seit Temlar ihm am zweiten Tag des Sommerfestes davon berichtet hatte. Erst dieser Schutz konnte ihnen die Zeit geben, Escalonde wirklich zurück ins Licht zu führen. Der Elbenlord war kein Narr. Er hatte niemals daran geglaubt, dass allein der Silmaril ausreichen würde, die Dunkelheit nicht nur des Landes sondern auch in den Herzen seiner Bewohner von einem Moment zum anderen zu vertreiben. 

Temlar schlug mit dem Stab auf den Boden und wandte sich in einer heftigen Bewegung zu ihm um. Erschöpfung zeichnete sein Gesicht und Zorn. „Es will nicht gelingen!"

Elrond nickte nur stumm. Der Maia begann eine unruhige Wanderung am moosbewachsenen Steinufer des dunklen Waldsees, dessen Abgeschiedenheit er sich für sein Vorhaben ausgesucht hatte.

„Uns fehlt die Kraft." Temlar stoppte vor Elrond, die ohnehin faltige Stirn sorgenvoll gerunzelt. „Auf Arenor hätten wir sie, doch hier reicht es einfach nicht aus. Selbst Taurhoss kann uns nicht genug davon geben. Wir brauchen den Silmaril."

„Er ist nah", sagte Elrond und hoffte, dass dies keine Lüge war.

„Das weiß ich, Elbenlord", schnappte der Beobachter. „Nah und fast unerreichbar."

„Du warst schon immer ein weinerlicher Geselle." Oryn erhob sich aus dem See. Dunkelgrün schimmerte er diesmal, als er sich auf einem der Steine niederließ. Eine der weißen Seerosen, die die Wasseroberfläche an den Rändern bedeckten, wiegte sich sanft auf seiner Schulter. 

„Und du so unstet wie das Element, dem du dein Leben verdankst", zischte Temlar.

Ein Streit zwischen diesen beiden Wesen war das Letzte, das Elrond noch zu seinem Glück brauchte. „Ihr habt den Ring geschlossen, Meister Temlar. Das spüre ich deutlich."

„Aber er ist nicht stark genug." Temlar fuhr sich über die Augen, in denen Resignation zu lesen war. „Wer ihn durchquert, wird Furcht empfinden, doch nicht das Grauen, das jeden weiteren Schritt unmöglich machen sollte. Für die Drakan wird es sogar kaum mehr als ein unangenehmes Gefühl sein, das nicht einmal ihre Schritte verlangsamen wird. Nein, Meister Elrond, ich sage es nicht gern, aber wir werden Euch keine große Hilfe sein."

„Das seid ihr ohnehin nie", murmelte Oryn. Er kicherte, als Temlar den Stab durch seinen Brustkorb stach. „Dein Verstand muss getrübt sein, wenn du mich damit erschrecken willst, alter Mann."

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?" fragte Elrond, während in seinem Kopf bereits Schlachtpläne und Strategien entstanden. Alle waren zum Scheitern verurteilt, erkannte er sehr schnell. 

„Ihr könntet Euch die Botschaft anhören, die ich von Euren Freunden dort draußen bringe", schlug Oryn mit einem boshaften Lächeln vor.

Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen. Temlars Groll gegen Ulmos Helfer konnte er im Moment gut nachempfinden. „Und wie lautet sie?"

„Heute Nacht werden sie mitten durch das Heerlager der Drakan kommen." Die Seerose hüpfte fröhlich auf und ab. „Ihr werdet es zweifellos bemerken. Dann müsst Ihr ihnen mit allen Kriegern zu Hilfe eilen. Haltet nur wenige zur Verteidigung zurück, Elbenlord, denn es ist die letzte Chance. Die Drakan wollen Euch schon morgen ihrerseits angreifen und ohne den Silmaril könnt Ihr ihnen nicht standhalten."

Ein Zwinkern in Temlars Richtung gab es noch, dann versank Oryn wieder in der dunklen Tiefe des Sees.

 „Ein Plan, den nur Narren erdenken können", rief Temlar. Er stieß Elrond einen Finger in die Schulter. „Und einer, der nur Narren gelingen kann. Bereitet Euch vor, Meister Elrond. Seid Ihr nicht schnell genug bei ihnen, sterben sie alle und der Silmaril fällt in die Hände des Feindes."

Mit ausgreifenden Schritten marschierte er davon, sehr viel langsamer von einem mehr als nur nachdenklichen Elben gefolgt. Elrond wünschte, Oryn hätte sich genauer geäußert über den Plan. Vielleicht hätte man sogar Botschaften austauschen können oder einfach nur erfahren, wie es ihnen dort draußen ergangen war.

Als er in das Zeltlager zurückkam, herrschte dort bereits helle Aufregung. Temlar hatte keine Zeit verloren, alle über das anstehenden Unternehmen zu informieren.

„Stimmt es?" wurde er von Astardhil begrüßt. „Heute Nacht?"

„Heute Nacht", bestätigte Elrond.

„Aber wie?" fragte Drangar. „Den Weg durch das Lager können sie nicht schaffen. Sie werden sie bemerken und ich denke nicht, dass wir rechtzeitig bei ihnen anlagen."

„Dann solltest du dich in deinem Zelt verstecken und jammern", fauchte ihn Hivia an. „Ich werde jedenfalls auf dieses Zeichen warten und dann zu ihnen reiten, auch wenn ich die einzige sein mag."

„Sicher nicht", murmelte Lemna und stellte sich neben sie. 

Andoris, erkannte Elrond. Das Herz der Arenai hing in so tiefer Zuneigung an dem jungen Elb, dass sie ohne Zögern ihr Leben für ihn geben würde.

„Mein Bruder ist dort draußen", sagte Gilawan. „Aber nicht nur für ihn begleite ich euch."

Sofort nickte auch Solvey und gesellte sich zu den dreien.

„Nun, dein Bruder ist dort, Herr Elb, und auch mein Sohn." König Beldoin lächelte grimmig. „Er ist die Hoffnung meines Volkes und wird nicht durch die Hand eines Drakan sterben."

„Genug jetzt", sagte Elrond mit lauter Stimme. „Wir stünden den ganzen Tag hier und noch viel länger, wenn jeder einzelne zuerst sein Bekenntnis ablegt, dass er kämpfen wird. Ich werde niemanden zwingen, doch ich denke, das ist auch nicht nötig. 

Geht jetzt und sorgt dafür, dass bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit jeder Krieger bereit ist. Wir brauchen Schutz an den Flanken, aber vor allen Dingen eine schnelle und starke Heeresspitze, um uns den Weg in das Drakan-Lager frei zu kämpfen. Die Ihainym sollen am Waldrand zurückbleiben, um später unseren Rückzug zu schützen. 

König Beldoin, ich weiß deine Axt zu schätzen, doch deine Begleitung macht nur dann Sinn, wenn du auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes sitzt. Wir werden ihnen entgegen reiten. Nur so sind wir schnell genug."

„Meister Elrond, ich reite auf einer Meerschnecke, wenn ich Iven damit retten kann."

„Eine zierliche Bremdal-Stute dürfte für den Anfang wohl genügen", murmelte Hivia. „Begleite mich, König. Wir werden etwas Passendes schon finden."

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen in Eile und Betriebsamkeit. So wie sie sich bislang eher auf eine Belagerung eingestellt hatten, war es nun erforderlich, ein Angriffsheer aufzustellen. Die Hauptlast des Angriffs lag bei Elben und Arenai. Sie würden es sein, die geschützt von den Schilden schnell vom Waldrand aus vorrücken mussten und sie würden es auch sein, die die Heeresspitze bildeten. 

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, war alles für den Angriff bereit. Noch geschützt außerhalb der Sichtweite möglicher Späher wartete Elronds Heer auf das Zeichen, von dem niemand genau wusste, wie es denn aussehen mochte. Vielleicht würden sie Stunden verharren müssen, vielleicht ging es mit der ersten tiefen Dunkelheit bereits los. 

Elrond selber hatte den Tag damit verbracht, mit seinen Hauptleuten alles genau zu besprechen. Er hatte Dorian beschwichtigt, der eine stärkere Beteiligung der Breill verlangte und sich Temlars Ermahnungen angehört, um jeden Preis den Silmaril zu schützen und sofort zu ihm zu bringen.

Endlich verblieben ihm noch einige Minuten in der Ruhe seines Zeltes, um seine Rüstung anzulegen, ein letztes Mal in Gedanken die Strategie durchzugehen und einfach nur die Konzentration zu finden, diese bevorstehende Schlacht mit der nötigen Gelassenheit abzuwarten.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er das Kettenhemd aus Mithril überstreifte und dann begann, mit viel zu vertrauten Handgriffen den schimmernden Harnisch aus gekreuzten Metallbändern anzulegen. Er hatte sich lange Zeit gefragt, was für einen Grund es hatte, dass diese Rüstung in Gildanna aufbewahrt wurde. Dieser Hort des Friedens und der Vorbereitung auf Valinor beherbergte so viele Waffen in seinen Felsenkellern, dass das Arsenal Bruchtals dagegen wie ein Spielzimmer gewirkt hatte.

„Ihr braucht wirklich keine Hilfe dabei", erklang Hivias Stimme vom Zelteingang aus.

„Nein, aber es war dennoch angenehm, welche zu haben – wenigstens bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen. 

„Habt Ihr schon viele Schlachten geschlagen?"

Elrond nahm den goldverzierten Schwertgürtel von der Truhe und legte ihn um. „Zu viele, denke ich."

„Und Ihr habt sie alle überlebt."

„Bislang schon." Ihr unsicherer Tonfall gefiel ihm nicht und noch weniger gefiel ihm, dass sie beinahe wortkarg war. „Ich habe vor, diese Gewohnheit beizubehalten."

„Könnt Ihr mir das versprechen?"

Elrond drehte sich zu ihr um, eine Antwort bereits auf den Lippen. Er schwieg und ließ stattdessen seinen Blick über sie gleiten. So hatte er sie nie sehen wollen, nicht in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen. Hivia war bereit zur Schlacht. Sie trug die gleiche schwarze Kleidung, die schon an den anderen Arenai bei jedem Betrachter die Ahnung großen Unheils hervorrief. Selbst einen der Silberhelme hatte sie aufgesetzt. Die bunten Bänder in ihren Haaren waren verschwunden und an ihrer rechten Seite hing das schlichte Schwert, das sie in den Sternenbergen so angestrengt ignoriert hatte.

„Kannst du es mir versprechen, Elrond?" wiederholte sie eindringlich.

Eru allein wusste, wie gerne er ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben hätte, doch langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich", murmelte sie nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Hivia..." Elrond suchte nach Worten. Das geschah ihm selten. „Mir wäre lieber, du würdest nicht dort hinausreiten."

„Mir auch", sagte sie. „Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich kaum atmen kann. Aber ich kann nicht immer hinter den Linien bleiben, andere für mich kämpfen lassen. Versteht du das?"

Er verstand sie und einiges andere auch. Es war nur leider nicht der richtige Moment, um alles in Worte zu fassen. Die nächsten Stunden würden dadurch noch viel schwerer und das wollte er ihnen beiden ersparen. Wer konnte sagen, wie diese Schlacht ausging, wer zurückkehrte und wer nicht? Elrond streckte stattdessen die Hand aus und strich ihr leicht über die leichenblasse Wange. 

„Keiner entgeht seiner Bestimmung", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Der Morgen wird es zeigen."

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann nickte sie mit neuer Entschlossenheit. „Wir werden sehen. Gut, Ithilion erwartet dich bereits."

Nicht nur Ithilion erwartete ihn, auch alle diejenigen, die mit ihm den Angriff anführen würden, standen neben ihren Pferden vor dem Zelt. Drangar, Gilawan, Dorian, Astardhil, Solvey, natürlich Lemna und selbst Temlar war dabei. Sie waren bereit. Elrond sparte sich große Worte. Er nickte allen zu und stieg dann auf Ithilions Rücken. 

Noch war es Dämmerung und es gab keinen Grund zur Eile. Ruhig ging es durch das fast ausgestorbene Zeltlager, in dem nur noch einige bekümmerte Nimjinds verblieben waren, die ihren König mit stummer Unterstützung zunickten. 

Erst in der Nähe des Waldrandes trafen sie auf das Heer der Elben und Arenai, die ihre Schilde zur Vorsicht noch gesenkt hatten, um niemandem mit dem Schimmern aufmerksam zu machen. Das Licht, das die Erstgeborenen beider Art noch am ersten Tag so deutlich umgeben hatte, war auf Escalonde bereits wieder verblasst. Ein Glück zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt und dennoch schmerzte es Elrond. Diese Welt war so in ihrer Verdammnis gefangen, dass eine Niederlage in dieser Nacht der endgültigen Dunkelheit wohl den Sieg bringen würde.

Stille umfing sie. Nicht die gewöhnliche Ruhe der Nacht, in der immer eine Melodie aus den Geräuschen der Natur den Ohren schmeichelte, sondern eine erwartungsvolle Lautlosigkeit.

Die erste Stunde verging und fast auch die zweite. Die Befürchtung verstärkte sich, dass sie noch eine ganze Weile warten müssten. Ein Druck, der irgendwann Wirkung zeigen konnte.

Unvermittelt gab Temlar einen erleichterten Laut von sich.

„Es beginnt!" rief er dann. „Macht Euch bereit."

Elrond kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn nach der Quelle seines Wissens zu fragen. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen ergoss sich aus dem Westen eine Kaskade gleißenden Lichts über das Land. Keiner konnte es sofort ertragen. Selbst die Erstgeborenen wandten sich einen Moment geblendet ab, die Ihainym und Menschen schrieen laut auf.

Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, zwang sich Elrond, den Blick wieder auf das Heerlager zu richten. Dort war der Schein fast unerträglich, goldene und silberne Bänder tanzten nach allen Richtungen, hoben sich hoch in den dunklen Himmel und überzogen dieses tote Land mit der Ahnung von Schönheit und Leben.

„Das nenn ich ein Zeichen, Elbenlord!" schrie Beldoin. 

Statt einer Antwort zog Elrond sein Schwert und gab damit den Angriffsbefehl. Zuerst stürmten die drei Reihen der unberittenen Krieger los. In der Mitte dieser Linie folgten ihnen die Berittenen, allen voran Elrond mit seinen Hauptleuten. Sie durchquerten das Niemandsland, ohne auf die geringste Verteidigung zu treffen. Je näher sie dem Heerlager kamen, desto heller wurde der Schein und warf sein Licht auf reines Chaos. Ein Teil der Drakan irrte einfach umher, völlig unfähig unter dem Eindruck dieser atemberaubenden Bänder über sich.

Damit endete ihr Glück jedoch. 

Ein anderer Teil, der kaum weniger an der Zahl war, folgte trotz des Entsetzens und der Schmerzen, die die schwarzen Seelen peinigen mussten, gnadenlos seinen kriegerischen Instinkten. Weit vor der eigentlichen Quelle des Lichts, um die sich langsam eine dichte Traube Drakan zusammenzog, trafen die Retter auf eine Mauer des Widerstands.

Tbc

@Amélie: Wenn es bei ihm denn nur die Hormone wären, aber es ist ernst. *Wann ist es bei ihm eigentlich nicht ernst?* Schaun mer mal, wie es in dem Getümmel jetzt weitergeht *Nazgul-Augenbraue wackelt auf und ab* Elrond in Rüstung und Kampflaune ist allerdings eine Vorstellung, die meine Hormone auch nicht ganz unberührt lässt *blinzel*

@MysticGirl: Neidisch, he? Klar wäre sie aus dem Zelt geschwebt, wer nicht? Um dann zwei Meter davor unsanft auf dem Boden zu landen und knallrot im Wald zu verschwinden. So, Scherze auf Haldirs Kosten fallen also schwer? Selbst schuld, so oft hab ich mir nicht mal die Sterbeszene angesehen. 


	22. Kapitel 22

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir nix.

**22.Kapitel**

Tausende...Die Zahl der Drakan war keine Überraschung. Sie hatten schließlich damit gerechnet. Arn hatte es auch in seiner Bildersprache bestätigt und dennoch...Es einfach nur zu wissen war die eine Sache, der Anblick dieses Heeres, das so weit das Auge reichte in der sanften Hügellandschaft vor Taurhoss lagerte, war eine ganz andere.

Es waren vielleicht zweihundert Schritte, die an der schmalsten Stelle dieses Lagers zu überwinden waren, doch es hätte genauso gut ein ganzer Kontinent sein können. Dies war nicht mit Dra-Baran zu vergleichen. Hier würde es keine nächtliche Ruhe geben, in deren Schutz man sich mit ein bisschen Glück zwischen den einfachen Unterständen hindurchschleichen konnte.

Selbst jetzt im Morgengrauen herrschte bereits reger Betrieb überall. Auch seelenlose Krieger mussten essen und trinken. Einige exerzierten bereits im absoluten Gleichmass und nach dem Hin und Her von Meldeläufern zu schließen, bereitete sich dieses Heer auf einen Angriff vor.

In ihrem Versteck auf einem Hügel drehte sich Ayla auf den Rücken und starrte durch das grüngraue Laub eines Dornenbuschs hinauf in den schmutziggrauen Himmel Escalondes. Nach dem seltsamen Brennen ihrer Augen zu schließen, hatte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben offenbar den Drang, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Haldir berührte sie an der Schulter und deutete dann stumm hügelabwärts. Sie nickte nur und folgte ihm schweigend. So nah am Drakan-Lager mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Überall waren Patrouillen unterwegs, denen sie auf keinen Fall in die Arme laufen wollten. Ayla war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür, dass sie jetzt noch nichts sagen musste. Das ungewohnte Gefühl der Verzweiflung brauchte eine Weile, bis es wieder verblasste. 

Sie hatten kaum genug Abstand zum Heerlager, als der Waldelb stehen blieb und einen zwar leisen, aber sehr heftigen Fluch ausstieß.

„Hast du die Sprache verloren?" erkundigte er sich dann, weil sie ihn einfach nur schweigend musterte.

„Deine Bemerkung war eben treffend genug. Mir fällt auch nichts Besseres ein." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich bin nur überrascht, dass der Herr von Ithuris solche Ausdrücke überhaupt kennt."

„Ich habe mein Leben nicht in einer Muschel verbracht."

„Im Moment eine sehr angenehme Vorstellung." Ayla rieb sich kurz über die brennenden Augen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch in Erwägung ziehen, Taurhoss zu umgehen."

„Sie bereiten sich auf einen Angriff vor. Nicht gerade heute, aber spätestens morgen werden sie gegen die Waldgrenze anrennen."

„Ich weiß."

Haldir setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und sie gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Aylas Gedanken irrten ab. Unerwünschte Bilder aus Albens Erinnerungen blitzten wie entfernte Lichter auf, um sofort von ihr verdrängt zu werden. Inzwischen hatte sie Übung damit. In Angram war es noch kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Albens Leben war eine Kette von Grausamkeiten und Gräueln, die sie fast um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Aber je weiter sie sich von der Festung entfernten, desto besser gelang es ihr, die Erinnerungen nicht nur auszublenden sondern vollständig aus ihrem eigenen Gedächtnis zu entfernen. 

Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet und ohne Haldirs Hilfe wäre es wohl auch kaum gelungen. Noch etwas, wofür sie ihm insgeheim unendlich dankbar war und das sie enger an ihn band. Sie schätzte diese Verbindung, die dem seltsamen Humor der Valar entsprungen war, inzwischen sehr und würde nicht zulassen, dass sie nun auf dem letzten Stück ihres Weges durch seinen Tod wieder zerstört wurde. Sie würde es nicht ertragen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, so bald zu sterben", erriet er wie so oft in letzter Zeit ihre Gedanken.

„Die Drakan werden dich nicht erst um Erlaubnis fragen, mein Freund."

„Erlaubnis?" Andoris hatte ihre letzten Worte gehört, als sie ihr Lager jetzt erreichten. „Erlaubnis wofür?"

„Ihn zu töten."

Die erwartungsvollen Gesichter, die ihnen zugewandt waren, machten es nicht gerade einfacher. Sie hatten so viel zusammen überstanden und nun drohten sie, auf den letzten Metern zu scheitern. Ayla zwang sich zu einem sparsamen Lächeln. „Es sind viele und sie sind wachsam. Außerdem müssen wir bis morgen Taurhoss erreicht haben, sonst finden wir wirklich nur noch verkohlte Bäume vor."

„Oh", machten Iven und Andoris gleichzeitig.

Haldir seufzte. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so aufbauende Worte für alle findest."

Achselzuckend kniete sie neben der winzigen Quelle nieder, an der sie sich versammelt hatten. Es war nicht mehr als ein kleines Loch mitten im Grasboden, aus dem aber wenigstens sauberes, kühles Wasser hervorquoll und sich in einer Pfütze sammelte, bevor es zu einer Seite hin ablief und schließlich ganz versickerte. Sie trank einen Schluck und wischte sich dann mit der nassen Hand über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir könnten etwas Hilfe brauchen, Oryn", murmelte sie in Richtung der Quelle. 

Eine Reaktion erfolgte nicht. Wenn man Wassergeister brauchte, waren sie nicht da. Vielleicht war die Quelle auch einfach zu klein für Oryns übergroße Persönlichkeit.

„Wir müssten das Heer umgehen, haben aber keine Zeit dafür", zählte Elcaran auf. „Heimlich hindurchschleichen wird nicht gelingen, weil sie zu wachsam sind. Um sie offen anzugreifen, sind wir zu wenige. Was bleibt noch?"

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver", schlug Haldir vor. „Wir führen einen offenen Angriff, während Erebion mit dem Silmaril an einer ruhigeren Stelle vorbeischleicht."

Ayla wechselte einen Blick mit Erebion. Er versuchte es doch immer wieder.

„Schon gut", gab Haldir nach. „Dann eben kein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Und wenn wir sie überraschen?" fragte Iven.

„Womit denn?" wollte Ayla wissen. „Mit unserer absoluten Unterlegenheit etwa?"

„Nein, nein." Haldir starrte den Nimjind stirnrunzelnd an. Iven schrumpfte regelrecht zusammen. „Er hat Recht. Wir können sie sogar sehr gut überraschen."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Erebions Gesicht aus. Er brauchte gar nicht mehr bedeutungsvoll auf die Gürteltasche zu klopfen, in der seit Angram der Silmaril sicher in ein Tuch eingeschlagen ruhte. 

„Oh ja!" rief Iven eifrig. „Für uns war es in Angram auch kaum zu ertragen und unsere Seelen sind nicht so verloren wie die der Drakan."

„Das will ich wohl meinen", sagte Melja. 

„Und wie lange wird es sie blenden?" fragte Ayla in die Runde. „Wird es sie auch alle genug beeindrucken? Dort unten ist ein Bergherr, ich kann ihn spüren. In seiner Nähe werden die Drakan nicht so zu schwächen sein wie ihr beide."

Haldir breitete die Hände aus. „Es muss reichen. Jeder wird das Licht erkennen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Elrond uns sofort zu Hilfe eilen wird. Wir nehmen die schmalste Stelle des Lagers und rücken erst bei völliger Dunkelheit vor. Uns bleibt kein anderer Weg mehr."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Ayla ab und suchte sich einen Platz auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm am Rand ihres Lagers. Ihr Blick glitt von einem zum anderen und ihr Herz verdunkelte sich. Wer würde am nächsten Morgen noch leben? Sie hatten so viel miteinander überstanden und nun waren sie kurz davor, durch die Schwerter der Drakan doch noch ihr Ende zu finden. 

Am meisten Sorgen bereiteten ihr Andoris und Iven, die gerade aufmerksam zuhörten, wie Erebion mit Haldir über ihr Vorgehen sprach. Beide waren so jung. Gerade der Elb hatte bereits seinen Teil zum Plan der Valar beigetragen mit seinem viel zu frühen Tod in der Schlacht auf Mittelerde. Er verdiente es, nun auf Arenor zu erfahren, wie viel Schönheit das Leben eigentlich sein konnte. Elcaran würde darauf achten, dass Andoris und seinem Zwergenfreund keine Gefahr drohte. Aber auch er konnte nicht verdrängen, dass Erebion und der Silmaril das Wichtigste in den kommenden Stunden sein mussten. Diese doppelte Belastung war für den Galadhrim eine ernstliche Gefahr.

Melja hingegen erfüllte seit Angram eine beinahe sichtbare Grimmigkeit. Der Verrat der Bauern und die Niederlage der Levaren hatten sie noch verstärkt. Er erinnerte Ayla an einen Kessel voller Wasser, der jeden Augenblick überkochen konnte. Der Sterbliche zog nicht in diesen Kampf, um einfach nur heil in Taurhoss anzukommen sondern um eine große Menge Drakan durch sein Schwert oder seine Axt fallen zu sehen. Sein Drang nach Rache war nicht gut für ihr Unternehmen. Erebion schien ähnlich zu denken, denn nachdem er nun das Gespräch mit Haldir beendet hatte, zog er den Levaren mit sich und begann, sehr leise auf ihn einzureden.

Haldir betrachtete die beiden einen Moment, dann drehte er sich Ayla zu und kam mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr. Auch an ihm waren die letzten Wochen nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Er wirkte hagerer und müde. Die kriegerische Eleganz, die ihn immer wie ein schimmernder Mantel umgeben hatte, war Härte und auch leichter Bitterkeit gewichen. Fast wie ein Arenai, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Unwillkürlich kräuselte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen und hob eine Braue. In diesem Moment glich er dann doch wieder dem arroganten Bastard, der ihr und Boyar vor fast einem Jahr auf dem Weg nach Gildanna regelrecht aufgelauert hatte. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Es schien ein anderes Leben gewesen zu sein, als sie ihn am liebsten von seinem Talan gestoßen hätte, nur um wieder ihre Ruhe zu haben. Die Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr zurückdrehen, sie wollte es auch nicht. Bevor jedoch die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen konnten, gab es Worte, die sie ihm schuldete. Sie mussten endlich gesagt werden, weil sie vielleicht nie wieder die Gelegenheit dafür haben würde.

Ayla stand auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Der ruhige Schlag seines Herzens war ihr nur zu vertraut. Er war das einzige gewesen, das sie in den langen Stunden in Angram aus der Dunkelheit ihres zersplitterten Geistes wieder zurückgeführt hatte.

„Als Oryn sich aus dem Winterstein befreite..." Ihr Blick wanderte von der braunen Lederweste, die die vergangenen Strapazen auch nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte, hinauf zu seinen Augen. Die gleiche Farbe wie der blaue Stern in Angram...sie hätte es eigentlich früher bemerken müssen. „Vaïre hat an diesem Tag auf Manwes Geheiß unsere Lebensfäden miteinander verbunden. Sie hat mir den Teil meiner Seele zurückgegeben, den ich als Arenai nicht haben konnte. Ich denke, es war das großzügigste Geschenk, das mir je gemacht wurde. Ich gebe es nicht wieder her, nie wieder."

Das nachfolgende Schweigen wurde durch nichts gebrochen. Haldir legte seine Hand über die ihre und drückte sie leicht. Unerwartet beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen strichen kaum merklich über ihren Mund. Dann nickte er ihr nur zu und ging davon. Sie sah ihm nach und legte gedankenverloren die Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen. Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung gewesen, eher das Versprechen auf ein Leben, wie es ihr bislang fremd gewesen war. 

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit kämpfte Ayla gegen dieses seltsame Brennen in ihren Augen an. Iluvatar war großzügig und grausam zugleich. Warum jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie standen vor einem beinahe aussichtslosen Kampf. 

***

Eng zusammen kauerten sie zwischen einigen Sträuchern und warteten darauf, dass die nächsten Drakan-Streifen sie passieren würde. Wenigstens kämen sie dann die ersten Meter unentdeckt in das Lager hinein.

_Man muss nehmen, was man kriegen kann_, seufzte Ayla im Stillen. _Selbst wenn es so wenig ist wie dies._

Die Drakan näherten sich gleichzeitig aus entgegen gesetzten Richtungen und begegneten sich genau vor dem Versteck. Jede andere hätte einige kurze Worte ausgetauscht, denn nächtliche Streifen waren ermüdend und Abwechslung stets willkommen. Diese vier Drakan sahen einander jedoch kaum an. Wie Puppen marschierten sie aneinander vorbei. Kaum waren sie weit genug entfernt, gab Haldir das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Sie hatten vorher genau festgelegt, wie sie dieses Unternehmen durchführen würden. Kein weiteres Wort war mehr nötig. Haldir übernahm die Spitze, direkt hinter ihm befand sich Erebion, der regelrecht von Ayla und Elcaran eingerahmt wurde. Iven lief in relativem Schutz dahinter, gefolgt von Andoris und Melja. Sie rannten einfach nur, die Waffen kampfbereit in den Händen. Zweihundert Schritte lagen zwischen ihnen und der Ostgrenze des Heerlagers. 

Die erste Reihe der Unterstände wurde passiert, die nächsten beiden folgten. Um sie herum erhoben sich Drakan von ihren einfachen Nachtlagern, Waffen wurden gezogen, Fackeln entzündet. 

Es konnte nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Vereinzelte Krieger stellten sich ihnen bereits in den Weg. Noch waren es zu wenige, um eine Gefahr darzustellen. Die Schwerter der Elben waren schnell und tödlich. Die Hälfte, sie hatten die Hälfte der Strecke bereits zurückgelegt. Dann verlangsamte Haldir seine Schritte. Eine ganze Horde Drakan verstellte ihnen den Weg, die kurzen Schwerter in den Händen, kein Gefühl auf den blassen Gesichtern.

„Wendet euch ab", rief Erebion und griff in seine Gürteltasche. 

Hastig drehten sich die anderen von ihm weg und bedeckten ihre Augen.  Es nützte nur wenig. Mit schmerzhafter Kraft tränkte der befreite Silmaril alles in weitem Umkreis in das Leuchten einer längst vergangenen, vollkommenen Zeit. 

„Weiter!" war Erebions eindringliche Stimme zu vernehmen. „Es wird sie nicht ewig aufhalten."

Dicht zusammen stolperten sie also voran. Mitten durch die undeutlich zu erkennenden Gestalten der Drakan, die sich schreiend unter dem Licht wanden. Einige waren zu Boden gesunken und versuchten kriechend, diesem Licht zu entgehen, das sich in ihre schwarzen Seelen fraß.

Ayla nahm sie nur undeutlich wahr. Wieder spürte sie das Gefühl der Vertrautheit wachsen. Sie kannte nicht nur den Silmaril, sie kannte noch viel besser den Ort, an dem das in ihm eingeschlossene Licht seine Quelle hatte. Mitten im Heerlager der Drakan traf sie die Erinnerung wie ein Schwertstreich.

_Das lange, schmale Bündel fest an sich gedrückt, drängte sie sich durch die Reihen der Männer und Frauen, die zur Verteidigung des Hafens, den ihre Angreifer einst errichtet hatten, angetreten waren. Sie trugen ihre Bögen und einige wenige auch Schwerter oder Messer. Die meisten jedoch waren nur mit den Werkzeugen bewaffnet, mit denen sie sonst die Schwanenschiffe bauten. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, je diesen Ort im Kampf gegen die eigene Art halten zu müssen._

_Drei Angriffe hatten sie schon überstanden, seit ihr König diesem wahnsinnigen Noldor die Schiffe verweigert hatte. _

_„Ambarónë!" erklangen wieder die Warnschreie der Teleri.//Aufstand//_

_Jetzt begann der letzte Ansturm und diesmal war es noch hoffnungsloser. Überall wurde an den Ausläufern des Hafens bereits gekämpft. Nur hier, dicht vor den Anlegern und auf den großen Schwanenschiffen hielt die Abwehr noch. Sie musste unbedingt eines der Schiffe erreichen. Die Luinára lag weit hinten im Dock. Sie war noch nicht ganz fertiggestellt, seetauglich zwar, doch fehlten ihr die unzähligen prächtigen Verzierungen, die sie erst zu einer wahren Schönheit machen würden. Laurandaro würde dort sein. Unter seiner Aufsicht wurde das Schiff gebaut, sein Herz gehörte ihr und er würde sie nicht den Noldo überlassen, ohne bis zum letzten Atemzug um ihre Rettung zu kämpfen._

_Verzweifelt rannte sie den Anleger entlang durch den Schein der unzähligen Lampen, die ein wenig darüber hinwegtäuschten, dass mit dem Licht der Bäume die Verdunklung ihrer Welt vollendet worden war. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie der Brudermord einen grausigen Höhepunkt erreichte. Ihr Volk starb. Sie waren Seeleute, keine Krieger. Auch fehlte ihnen die glühende Leidenschaft, die der unselige Juwelenschmied in den Herzen seiner Gefolgschaft entfacht hatte._

Ayla zog ihr Schwert aus der Brust eines Drakan und stürzte sich auf den nächsten. Sie badete in den Strahlen des Silmaril, Kraft durchströmte sie und verhinderte, dass sie unter den Erinnerungen an ein so ganz anderes Leben erstarrte. Sie waren jetzt in der Mitte des Heerlagers, unzählige tote Drakan markierten den Weg, den sie bislang genommen hatten.

Dennoch wurde es schwieriger. Nicht alle Drakan reagierten mit dem gleichen Entsetzen auf das Licht. Es waren genug, die fast unbeeindruckt auf die kleine Gruppe eindrangen und sie immer langsamer machten.

„Nicht stehen bleiben!" Haldirs Durchhalteparolen halfen auch nicht weiter. Sie bewegten sich wie durch eine zähe Masse. Kein Moment zum Atemholen, Drakan überall. Sie fielen, um sofort durch andere ersetzt zu werden. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Pass auf!"

Ayla wurde von Melja zur Seite gerissen, als ein Drakan sich von hinten auf sie stürzen wollte. Der Levarin spaltete ihm mit seiner Axt den Schädel, ein grimmiges Lachen kam aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle. Sie kam nicht dazu, ihm zu danken. Mehrere Drakan versuchten, an Haldir und ihr vorbei zu kommen, um sich auf Erebion zu stürzen. Thingols Hauptmann hielt sich zwar die Angreifer so gut es ging vom Hals, doch er musste auf den Silmaril achten. Der Stein schien die Drakan mittlerweile magisch anzuziehen.

_Dutzende vertrauter Gestalten bewegten sich auf den Decks der Luinára. Sie versuchten, sie klar zu machen und aus dem Hafen zu segeln, damit sie den gierigen Händen der Noldo entkommen konnte. Ihr Blick glitt auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder über die Aufbauten. Schmerzlich bemerkte sie, dass die Schwanenflügel, die sich vom Bug an den Seiten entlang zogen, erst zur Hälfte mit den großen, schillernden Perlen besetzt waren. Diese Verzierung war allein ihre Aufgabe, ihre ganz besondere Gabe. Sie konnte Dinge mit den Perlen erschaffen, die selbst ihren König sprachlos machten._

_Laurandaro winkte ihr aus der Takelage heraus zu. Sie hob das schmale Bündel über ihren __Kopf, damit er erkennen konnte, warum sie trotz der eindeutigen Anweisung von ihm und ihrem Vater doch die Sicherheit ihrer Werkstatt in Olwes Palast verlassen hatte. Tirno war in ihren Händen, weil sie dem Schwert noch eine letzte Besonderheit hinzufügen sollte. Doch nun würde diese Waffe niemals in die Hände Finarfins gelangen. Kein Geschenk des Königs an seinen Schwiegersohn würde es sein, sondern eher den Tod sollte das Schwert ihm bringen, wenn es nach ihr ginge._

_ Auf der Luinára hatten die Seeleute aufgehört, das Schiff bereit zu machen. Sie griffen zu ihren Bögen und stellten sich nun an die Reling. Gleichzeitig schrieen sie Warnungen in ihre Richtung. Sie brauchte sich nicht erst umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass die Noldo die Reihen durchbrochen hatten und auf den Anleger strebten. Voller Furcht beschleunigte sie nochmals ihre Schritte und lief über eines der dicken, weißen Taue. Laurandaro nahm sie in Empfang und drängte sie sofort auf die abgewandte Seite des Decks. Sie hielt ihm das Schwert entgegen. Laurandaro befreite Tirno aus der reichverzierten Scheide aus weißem Leder, seine Hand schloss sich fest um den Griff, auf den sie so viel Mühe verwandt hatte, dann stürzte er sich in den Kampf._

Dieser Narr! Laurandaro war ein Schiffsbauer und Musiker, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man kämpfte. Besonders gegen die Besessenheit der Noldor kam er nicht an. Ob mit oder ohne Tirno, ihr Bruder würde sterben. Er war bereits seit langer Zeit tot...Ayla fluchte aus voller Kehle und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Ausgerechnet jetzt konnte sie nichts von diesen Erinnerungen gebrauchen.

Sie kamen keinen Meter mehr weiter. Erstgeborene drängten hinter den Drakan in ihre Richtung, Reiter an ihrer Spitze, doch auch sie gewannen nur mühsam Raum. Zwischen diesen Rettern und ihnen hatte sich eine Mauer aus Drakan gebildet, die zum Glück durch den Silmaril geschwächt waren. 

Ayla umfasste Tirnos Griff mit beiden Händen und schlug blindlings auf den Ring aus Leibern ein, der ihnen immer näher kam. Ihr Dolch steckte längst im Hals eines Drakan. Sie fand kaum noch Halt auf dem Boden, der sich unter ihnen in eine glitschige Masse aus Staub und dem schwarzen Blut der Drakan verwandelt hatte.

Als hinter ihr ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte, fuhr sie herum. Erebion sackte mit verzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie. Ein kurzer, dunkler Pfeil ragte nah über seinem Herzen aus der Brust. Der Elb hatte Gilgrim fallen lassen, nur den Silmaril hielt er noch eisern umklammert.

„Melja, nimm sein Schwert", rief Ayla dem Levaren zu. „Du musst ihn damit schützen. Iven, hilf Erebion. Er muss wieder auf die Beine."

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter um Thingols Hauptmann zu kümmern. Aber seine Verletzung machte sie wütend genug, dem gerade auf sie zu kommenden Drakan in einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf abzutrennen. Ihr Blick glitt zu Haldir. Der Waldelb war unverletzt, sah aber gespenstisch aus mit all dem schwarzen Blut, das ihn bedeckte.

Sie hatten es fast geschafft. Die Reiter waren nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Ayla unterdrückte einen Schrei der Erleichterung, als sie die vertrauten Gesichter erkannte.

_Das Schiff war verloren. Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr einen Pfeil im Köcher, vom Anleger aus strömten die Angreifer über die einfachen Planken oder die Taue am Bug und Heck. Die Teleri hatten sich mit allem bewaffnet, das ihnen noch zur Verfügung stand. Werkzeuge, Stangen, manche der Männer hielten einfach nur Taustücke mit dicken Knoten an den Enden in der Hand. Der Anblick war traurig und entsetzlich zugleich. Nur Laurandaro schwang Tirno, das selbst in seinen ungeübten Händen verheerend war. _

_Sie ertrug es kaum, ihren Bruder bei seinem Kampf zu beobachten. Doch wenn sie den Blick abwandte, fanden ihre Augen ebensowenig Erleichterung. Alqualonde versank im Blut ihres Volkes. Der weiße Stein war damit leuchtend rot gefärbt. Nun wurde überall gekämpft. Selbst auf dem großen Bogen am Hafeneingang trafen die Noldo und Teleri aufeinander. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, das Haus ihres Königs durch Hochzeit sogar mit dem Feanors verbunden. _

_Als sie wieder den Blick zu ihrem Bruder lenkte, entglitt ihr die Schwerthülle. Laurandaro lag am Boden, Blut breitete sich unter ihm aus. Über ihm stand die vertraute Gestalt Finarfins, der an der Spitze seiner Männer die Luinára gestürmt hatte. Sie stürzte vor und sank neben ihrem Bruder auf die Knie. Er war tot, noch immer einen ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Für einen Moment dachte sie, ihr Herz würde brechen, so unerträglich war der Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Dann wurde der Schmerz von einem ganz fremden Gefühl verdrängt, das wie flüssige Glut durch ihren Körper strömte. Finarfin sollte bezahlen für diesen Tod und als Preis wollte sie sein eigenes Leben. _

_Sie flehte Manwe an, ihr die Kraft zu geben, Laurandaros Tod wenigstens einen Sinn zu geben. Einen Sinn für den Verlust aller Teleri, die hier ihr Leben lassen mussten. Es konnte nicht sein, dass der Brudermord ungesühnt blieb. Manwe würde einen Weg finden, sie und die anderen aus ihrer Hilflosigkeit zu erretten. Ihre Hand schloss sich um Tirnos Griff, der flache Amethyst schmiegte sich in ihre Handfläche._

_„Àva!" keuchte Finarfin entsetzt, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte._

 „Ayla!"

Sie war noch immer auf den Knien. Tirno ruhte in ihrer Hand und wartete darauf, sich tief in Finarfins Herz zu bohren. Ayla biss die Zähne zusammen und hob den Kopf. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löste sie sich aus ihren Erinnerungen und kehrte auf dieses Schlachtfeld zurück.

Reiter umgaben sie und Krieger mit großen Schilden, die die Drakan zurückdrängten. Haldir und Melja halfen dem geschwächten Erebion dabei, hinter Temlar aufzusitzen. Andoris war bereits von Lemna aufgesammelt worden, während Elcaran gerade Iven schwungvoll hinter seinem Vater platzierte, bevor er selbst hinter seinem Bruder aufstieg. 

„Steigt auf!" wurde sie von Elrond angeherrscht. „Lange halten wir sie nicht mehr zurück."

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch. Sein Gesicht verschmolz mit dem Finarfins, ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um Tirnos Griff. Sturmgraue Augen, besorgt und wachsam, fanden mitten durch ihren Hass einen Weg in ihre Seele. Was war sie gerade im Begriff zu tun? Dies war Elrond, Elrond von Arenor! Er sah Finarfin nicht einmal ähnlich.

Der Brudermord war Vergangenheit. Sie war in dieser Nacht vor langen Zeitaltern gestorben, erfüllt von einem unbändigen Hass, der nur langsam in Mandos Hallen verebbte. Manwe hatte sie ohne die Erinnerung an den Brudermord an diesen Ort geschickt, damit sie die Stärke fand, alle ihrer Art zu schützen. Noldor oder Teleri, sie entsprangen gleichermaßen Iluvatars erster Melodie. Sie waren eins.

Ayla ergriff die dargebotene Hand und zog sich hinter Elrond auf Ithilions Rücken. Sie waren die letzten, die hinter dem schützenden Ring der Elbenkrieger den Rückweg antraten. Dicht bei ihnen ritt eine reichlich blasse Hivia mit Haldir hinter sich. Sie hatte es eilig, Morel in Richtung auf den schützenden Waldrand zuzutreiben und Ayla konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Nur in Taurhoss würden sie endlich alle in Sicherheit sein.

*

Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Sie erreichten die Baumgrenze, dicht gefolgt von den Drakan. Ihainym und Menschen ließen von den Mellyrn aus einen Vorhang aus Pfeilen vor den Verfolgern niedergehen. Das gab ihnen Zeit, die Verteidigungslinie wieder neu zu formieren. Die Schildträger bauten sich sofort in einer dichten Reihe auf, um den Waldrand so lange zu halten, bis der Schutzring seine nötige Stärke erreicht haben würde.

Die Reiter stoppten nicht weit hinter ihnen. Eile war geboten. Hinter Elrond glitt die Arenai von Ithilions Rücken und rannte hinüber zu Temlar und Erebion. Sie fing den Silmaril auf, der der kraftlosen Hand des Elben entglitten war und reichte ihn an Temlar weiter. Elcaran und Haldir zogen den Verletzten vom Pferd und Temlar ritt tiefer in den Wald, um dort sein Werk in Sicherheit vollenden zu können.

Elrond drängte es, Erebion zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch noch war nicht die Zeit dazu. Er wandte sich wieder der Kampflinie zu.

„Schließt die Reihen!" schrie er seinen Kriegern zu. „Keiner darf die Baumgrenze überschreiten."

Die Macht, die die Drakan befehligte, musste ahnen, dass ihr nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, diesen Kampf zu wenden. Die erste Welle des alten Lichtes hatte sich nun abgeschwächt und die Drakan waren wieder in der Lage, den Kampf zu führen. Wer sich auch nur gerade eben auf den Beinen halten konnte, rannte gegen die Linien der Verteidiger an.

„Melja!" hörte Elrond Haldirs Stimme über dem Kampfgewirr. „Deine Männer sind wie aufgescheuchte Hühner. Sie sollen nicht nur schießen, sondern dabei auch zielen."

„Sie zielen gut genug!" brüllte der Levarin zurück. „Es stecken mehr Levarin-Pfeile in den Drakan-Hälsen, als die von deinen Elben."

„Das liegt daran, dass meine Männer sofort auf das Herz zielen, du Dummkopf!"

„Wiederhol das und du landest wieder bei den Fledermäusen."

„Flederratten!" rief Elcaran dazwischen. „Es waren Flederratten."

Mitten in der letzten Abwehrschlacht hatte Elrond den kaum bezähmbaren Drang, vor lauter Erleichterung in Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie mussten nur noch wenige Minuten durchhalten und es würde ihnen gelingen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr. Mit dem Silmaril war die Kraft der Verteidiger zurückgekehrt und noch etwas anderes erhob sich nun unsichtbar, aber dennoch deutlich zu spüren zwischen den ersten Reihen der Mellyrn. Die Drakan stockten in ihren Schritten auf den Waldrand zu, Unruhe spiegelte sich auf ihren sonst so reglosen Gesichtern. Der Ring schloss sich langsam.

Noch konnten sich die Verteidiger nicht zurückziehen, aber der Druck auf die Kampflinie ließ bereits nach. Elrond fand nun endlich die Zeit, sich ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen. Bislang wusste er noch nicht, wie viele Opfer der Ausfall gefordert hatte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Erleichterung, dass es nur wenige waren, die verletzt zu sein schienen. Aber nicht alle hatten die Schlacht überlebt und Elrond beobachtete voll stiller Trauer, wie die leblosen Körper weiter in den Wald getragen wurden. Eine goldene Wolke würde sich am nächsten Morgen über dem Lager erheben und die Seelen auf ihre letzte Reise schicken.

„Hivia, du musst den Verstand verloren haben! Was bei allen Dämonen machst du hier vorne?" Ayla hatte Hivia am Arm gepackt und schob sie einige Schritte in den Wald hinein. „Du bist Elrond wahrscheinlich unentwegt auf die Nerven gegangen, damit er das zulässt. Geh jetzt endlich und kümmere dich darum, dass die Heiler Erebion anständig versorgen. Mach schon! Lemna, komm her und bring sie weg. Andoris kannst du gleich mitnehmen."

Arenors Schildmeisterin war also wieder da und verlor keine Zeit, das auch klar zu machen. Er war den Valar dankbar, dass sie heil zurückgekehrt war. Elrond fing einen wütenden Blick Hivias auf, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Ayla hatte ihm aus der Seele gesprochen. Je weiter Hivia vom Geschehen entfernt war, desto sicherer war sie. 

Die Drakan kamen inzwischen keinen Schritt mehr weiter. Ratlos standen sie vor dem Waldrand. In ihrem verdunkelten Verstand musste ihnen diese Barriere ein Rätsel sein. Von hinten drängten noch andere nach und schoben die vordersten Reihen weiter. Doch wer näher als einen Steinwurf an den Waldrand herankam, wurde offenbar von Panik erfasst und wandte sich zur Flucht. Die Verteidiger hatten längst ihre Waffen gesenkt und beobachteten erleichtert dieses Schauspiel, das sich von nun an immer wiederholen würde, wenn Eindringlinge sich diesem Teil Escalondes näherten.

Elrond ließ seinen Geist über diese Barriere hinauswandern, bis er die dunkle Existenz ausmachte, die schon viel zu lange vom Unglück Escalondes seine Lebenskraft schöpfte. _Morcrist_, so nannte sich dieses Geschöpf und es brannte gerade jetzt voller Hass und Zorn.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück." Haldir kam langsam auf ihn zu. Dieses Unternehmen war nicht ohne Spuren geblieben, doch der Herr von Ithuris wirkte unter all dem Schmutz und Blut unendlich erleichtert. „Es erfreut mein Herz, dich wohlauf zu sehen."

Elrond lächelte. „Das sagst du mir, mein Freund? Du siehst aus wie ein Mann, der gefunden hat, was er suchte."

„Und noch einiges mehr." Haldir breitete die Arme aus. „Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, gibt es wohl viel zu erzählen."

„Aber nicht an Ort und Stelle", ließ sich Ayla vernehmen. „Die Geschichten dürften zu lang sein, um sie sich im Stehen anzuhören. Wir sollten ins Lager zurückgehen. Ich hoffe doch, so etwas gibt es hier."

„Es wurde für alles gesorgt, Schildmeisterin." Elrond deutete mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung in den Wald hinein. „Ihr werdet keinen Grund zur Klage finden."

Haldir lachte laut auf und legte einen Arm um Aylas Schultern. „Wenn du dich da nicht täuschst. Sie wäre nicht sie selbst, würde sie nicht irgendeinen Makel entdecken." 

Gutmütig schlug sie nach ihm. „Werde nicht zu übermütig, Waldelb. Du hast mir zwar unentwegt das Leben gerettet, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht doch noch die Klingen kreuzen."

„Irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin zu müde, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen."

Nur Gilawan und Elcaran schlossen sich ihnen an, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Lager machten. König Beldoin hatte seinen Sohn sofort aus dem Kampfgetümmel heraus gebracht, Melja stand mit Dorian zusammen und bedeutete ihnen, dass er gleich nachkommen würde.

„Bis auf Erebion scheint ihr alle es gut überstanden zu haben", stellte Elrond auf dem Rückweg fest. 

„Verwunderlich genug", sagte Haldir. „Die Valar haben es uns nicht leicht gemacht, den Silmaril zu finden. Es gab einstürzende Höhlen, Fledermäuse-„

„Ratten", berichtigte Elcaran.

„Flederratten", nickte Haldir mit Grabesstimme. „Höhlenmolche, versinkende Schildmeisterinnen und ein Feuerdrachen."

„Dranguru?" Elrond war nicht wirklich überrascht. 

„Eben dieser."

„Haldir hat ihn geblendet", sagte Ayla.

„Nur auf einem Auge."

„Es reichte. Am Ende wurden wir sogar noch von den Escalondern verraten."

„Man hat ein Kopfgeld auf euch ausgesetzt."

„Das haben wir gemerkt." Die Arenai seufzte. „Ihr hattet Verluste."

„Wenige", bestätigte Elrond. „Ihr wusstet, dass es eines Tages so weit sein würde."

„Wird es dadurch weniger schmerzlich, Pereldha?"

Sie hatte noch nie die Hochsprache benutzt und ihn vor allen Dingen auch nicht Halbelb genannt. Elrond kam nicht dazu, über die Anrede verwundert sein. Vor dem Zelt rechts neben seinem wurden sie bereits von vertrauten Gesichtern erwartet. Hivia ließ Andoris und Iven stehen, um ihnen entgegen zu eilen. Elrond beherrschte den Drang, sie in die Arme zu schließen und den Valar aus vollem Herzen zu danken, dass sie diesen Kampf unversehrt überstanden hatte.

„Wie geht es Erebion?" fragte er stattdessen.

Sie zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Nordrim hat den Pfeil entfernt und die Wunder versorgt. Er sagt, Erebion hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Könntest du nicht..."

Er nickte nur und betrat das Zelt, das in die grüngoldene Dämmerung der Zeltwände gehüllt war, die erst durch das Licht des Silmaril ausgelöst wurde. Ein fast hagerer Arenai, noch in Kampfkleidung, verließ gerade den Schlafbereich. In seinen Händen hielt er die Wasserschale, deren Inhalt sich hellrot verfärbt hatte. 

„In der Vergangenheit kehrten unsere Träumer zwar oft schwer verletzt von ihren Wanderungen zurück, aber sie brachten dabei die Waffen nicht mit, die die Verletzungen verursacht hatten", sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich habe gleichwohl den Pfeil entfernen und die Wunde schließen können, Meister Elrond, doch der Blutverlust ist hoch. Sein Körper ist auch in den vergangenen Wochen nicht gerade geschont worden."

„Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt Großartiges geleistet, Meister Nordrim", sagte Elrond und trat dann an ihm vorbei.

Nordrim hatte Kissen herbeigeholt, um Erebion zu stützen und ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Der dunkelhaarige Elb ruhte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Feldbett, nur ein breiter, sauberer Verband bedeckte den Oberkörper, eine Pelzdecke den Rest von ihm. Elrond runzelte etwas die Stirn, so ausgezehrt und blass war der ehedem kraftvolle Krieger Thingols. Neben dem Bett stand noch einer der überall verwendeten Tuchstühle und Elrond setzte sich hinein. Es war eine Erleichterung, die ihm sehr willkommen war. 

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand flach auf den Verband und ließ seine Sinne durch die Lebenslinien des Doriath-Elben wandern. Im Bereich der Pfeilwunde setzte bereits die Heilung ein. Aber Erebion tat sich schwer damit, die Schwäche der langen Reise hatte nur wenige Reserven belassen und der Blutverlust war nicht gerade hilfreich. Elrond sammelte seine Kräfte, die Heilsprüche halfen ihm dabei. Behutsam schickte er die Ströme seines eigenen, unversehrten Wesens zu dem Erebions. Es bedurfte einiger Anstrengung, doch schließlich spürte er, wie der andere sich merklich erholte.

Elrond ließ sich im Stuhl zurücksinken und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. 

„Ihr macht es Euch zur Gewohnheit, mich aus meiner Ruhe zu holen", erklang nach einiger Zeit Erebions spöttische Stimme. 

„Ich schätze eben Eure Gesellschaft."

„Und ich die Eure, mein Freund. Zumindest ist sie ein Zeichen, dass ich mich wohl in Sicherheit befinde, nicht wahr?"

Elrond richtete sich wieder etwas auf und musterte den anderen. „Euer Körper verrät, welche Anstrengungen Euch in den letzten Wochen abverlangt wurden."

„Nicht nur mir. Bei Eru, andere mussten noch viel mehr ertragen."

„Mit der Rückkehr des Silmaril haben wir Zeit gewonnen. Die Maiar um Temlar schützen uns von hier bis nach Arenor."

„Ah, wie Melians Gürtel." Erebion nickte. „Dann können wir etwas durchatmen und bald mit dem eigentlichen Werk beginnen. Euch dürfte so wie mir klar sein, dass dies hier nur der Anfang der Befreiung Escalondes ist."

Elrond stand auf. „Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Dies waren anstrengende Tage, wir werden jetzt einfach nur das Gefühl genießen, wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben. Ich rate Euch das gleiche, Erebion. Denkt nicht zu weit in die Zukunft, sie mag angenehmer sein als wir befürchten."

„Ah, das sagt mir also ein Seher. Wen wollt Ihr täuschen, Elrond?"

„Zuallererst wohl mich selbst", lächelte Elrond. „Außerdem gehört es zu den Aufgaben eines Heilers, die Kranken zu ermuntern."

„Und wer ermuntert den Heiler?"

Diese Antwort blieb Elrond lieber schuldig. Mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes beendete er das Gespräch und trat durch den Vorhang in den Wohnbereich des Zeltes. 

Ayla nahm gerade einige Kleidungsstücke aus einer Truhe. 

„Er überlebt?" fragte sie, ohne mit ihrer Tätigkeit inne zu halten.

„Ich denke schon." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Erebion mochte erschöpft aussehen, aber die Schildmeisterin der Arenai glich beinahe einem Geist. „Mir scheint, die vergangenen Wochen haben an Kraft gefordert, was immer Euch möglich war zu geben."

„Escalonde macht keine Geschenke." Sie blinzelte ihm zu. „Ihr solltet das ebenso gemerkt haben. Nette Rüstung, die Ihr da tragt. Das Blut muss man sich natürlich wegdenken."

Er schmunzelte nur. Sie beneidete ihn sicherlich nicht darum. Hivia hatte ihm Aylas in der Waffenkammer des Großen Hauses gezeigt. Es war ein Kunstwerk aus schwarzem Leder und matten Silberornamenten. Mit gesenkter Stimme hatte Hivia erzählt, dass die Prägungen des Leders mit Ithildin versetzt sein sollten und nur die Schildmeister der Arenai kannten die Worte, die es bei Mondlicht zum Schimmern bringen würden.

Endlich schien sie alles, was sie brauchte in der Truhe gefunden zu haben und klappte mit einem leisen Seufzer den schweren Deckel wieder zu. Sie brauchte Ruhe und die würde wohl schwer zu finden sein, wenn ihr Zelt mit dem Kranken belegt war. „Hat man Euch ein neues Quartier zugewiesen?"

„Nicht nötig, Haldir hat genug Platz."

„Haldir?"

„Seht mich nicht so an. Die Geschehnisse in Angram sorgen bei mir für dauerhafte Albträume. Este war so freundlich, meine Ruhe wiederherzustellen."

„Durch Haldir?"

„Niemand hat behauptet, die Valar hätten keinen Humor." Sie grinste leicht. „Und da man in Valinor hartnäckig darauf besteht, dass es keine bessere Verbindung als die zwischen ihm und mir gibt, haben wir beide am Ende aufgegeben. Außerdem hätte es für alle schlechter kommen können. Stellt Euch vor, die Valar hätten Euch zu meinem Schlafmittel auserkoren. Was würde Hivia dazu sagen?"

Elronds Augen weiteten sich kurz. Sie konnte es nicht wissen, dafür war sie viel zu kurz erst wieder hier. 

„Überrascht? Ich kenne Hivia schon sehr viel länger als Ihr. Meinen Segen sollt Ihr haben, auch wenn Ihr ihn wohl kaum braucht. Starke Nerven wären wohl angebrachter."

Elrond beschloss, diese Angelegenheit einfach mit Gelassenheit hinzunehmen. Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn jedoch, für das er einfach keine Erklärung fand. „Vorhin im Heerlager…."

„Ich hätte Euch fast angegriffen", lautete die ruhige Antwort.

„Sehe ich einem Drakan so ähnlich?"

„Nein, aber Finarfin aus dem Hause Feanor. Ich dachte es zumindest für einen Moment, dabei war er blond. Das Erbe seiner Vanya-Mutter."

„Finarfin", wiederholte er nachdenklich.

Ayla setzte sich auf den Truhenrand. „Ihr wirkt nicht gerade sprachlos."

„Oryn bezeichnete Euch als Wiedergeborene aus der alten Zeit."

„Teleri aus Alqualonde. Ich wurde sogar dort geboren. Mein erstes Leben verbrachte ich auf Valinor, bis dieser Schlächter über mein Volk herfiel, um unsere Schiffe zu stehlen. Finarfin tötete zuerst meinen Bruder und dann mich. Es war ein schneller Tod, soviel Gnade besaß er wenigstens."

Sie nahm es nicht so leicht, wie sie es sagte. Doch er war wohl nicht der richtige, um sie in diesem neuentdeckten Kummer zu erreichen. „So werden aus den Arenai unter dem Licht des Silmaril also wieder Teleri."

„Nein. Wir können nicht zu dem werden, was vor langer Zeit vergangen ist. Selbst wenn alle sich so erinnern sollten, wie es bei mir eintrat, sind wir nicht mehr die Seeleute von damals. Wir sind Arenai, Lord Elrond, Krieger reinsten Wassers." Ayla erhob sch wieder und ging zum Zelteingang hinüber. Plötzlich lächelte sie. „Hivia auf einem Schiff! Das ist wirklich eine beängstigende Vorstellung."

Das Bild eines der wunderbaren Schwanenschiffe tauchte vor ihm auf und im Mittelpunkt Bremdals Pferdeherrin, die rettungslos in weiße Taue verheddert halb über Bord hing. 

Lachend folgte er ihr aus dem Zelt.

Tbc

@atropos: Wirklich eine tiefschwarze Seele *grins*, eine gewisse Seelenverwandtschaft mit Mystic ist kaum zu übersehen. Vielleicht solltest du mal bei ihren Stories reinschauen. Immerhin ist sie die Erfinderin des Elben-Barbecue und der Elladan-Frikadelle mit 90% Elladan-Anteil, frisch zubereitet von Chefkoch Elrohir.

Nein, im Ernst. Elrond bewegt sich sicher auf dünnem Eis und das hat mir auch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Aber, was macht der ff-Autor in solchen Fällen? Handbuch der moralischen Fragen, Silamarillion gezückt, hektisch geblättert und...*grübel, grübel* die Indis-Lösung. Das weiß der gute Halbelb zwar noch nicht. *bisschen Gewissensbisse muss sein*

@amélie: Hivia in der Schlacht hatte zum Glück keine tragende Rolle. Außerdem ist Ayla wieder da und die lässt sich nicht von Hivias großen Blauaugen überreden. Elrond hat wieder Unterstützung. Kann er bei Hivia wohl auch brauchen.

Ist er nicht putzig, unser Waldelb, so gefühlvoll, romantisch, wortgewandt. Zum Glück hat er ihr nicht nur ein Memo geschickt *Betrifft Beziehung, Vertiefung geplant, Bitte ja oder nein ankreuzen*

@MysticGirl: Immerhin hat er überhaupt endlich die Zähne auseinander bekommen. Die beiden sind unsterblich, er hätte auch noch tausend Jahre darüber nachdenken können. Und hinter den Kisten war nichts!!! Die beiden sind gut erzogen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen *heb die Augenbrauen*


	23. Kapitel 23

Disclaimer: Und nun zum letzten Mal: alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir gehört nichts, doch – Ayla und ein paar andere. Die gebe ich auch nicht her.

**23. Kapitel**

„Gib es mir!"

„Nein!"

„Sie braucht es aber, Iven." Hivia zerrte verzweifelt an Aylas Schwert, das der Nimjind mit beiden Händen festhielt. Genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können, ein Stück aus einem Felsen zu brechen.

„Ich habe in Angram darauf geachtet", knurrte er. „Hier werde ich es genauso halten."

„Ich will es doch nur zu Ayla bringen." Hivia war der Verzweiflung nahe. Haldir hatte ihr das Schwert, das offenbar seit neuestem sogar einen Namen hatte, ohne jede Nachfrage ausgehändigt, doch Iven war da ganz anderer Art. Sie war nur einen Schritt weit gekommen, bevor er wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und es ihr einfach entrissen hatte. 

„Sag mir, wo sie ist, dann bringe ich es ihr selbst", sagte Iven, ohne seine Umklammerung zu lockern.

„Ayla ist bei der heißen Quelle!" schrie sie ihn an. „Du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihr. Haldir, sag ihm, er soll sofort loslassen."

Der Waldelb stieß sich von dem Zeltpfosten ab, an dem er nun schon eine Weile lehnte und schlenderte gemächlich zu ihnen hinüber. Sauber und in neuer Kleidung sah er sich selber wenigstens wieder halbwegs ähnlich. In der Nacht zuvor war er ihr ziemlich furchterregend vorgekommen. Alle hatte sie wie Gestalten aus einem Albtraum gewirkt, sogar Iven, der es eigentlich gerade eben immer noch war.

„Ayla badet?" fragte Haldir.

„Ja, und sie will bestimmt nicht Iven bei sich haben."

„Was will sie dann mit ihrem Schwert – sich wieder die Haare so unsäglich stutzen?"

Hivia hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Er sollte ihr doch nur helfen, diese lächerliche Rangelei mit dem Zwerg zu beenden, zu der sich immer mehr Zuschauer einfanden. Eigentlich fehlte jetzt nur noch Elrond. Er würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens damit aufziehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", zischte sie. „Vielleicht hängt sie einfach daran, vielleicht will sie es auch nur von diesem widerlichen Drakan-Blut reinigen."

„Das habe ich schon", rief Iven triumphierend und zerrte wieder an Tirno herum. „Sag ihr, dass es wieder makellos ist."

Hivia hatte genug davon. Wenn Haldir ihr nicht helfen wollte, dann würde sie eben zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen. Sie zog ihren Dolch aus dem Gürtel und hielt ihn an Ivens rechtes Ohr. „Jetzt hör mir zu, du Zwergenprinz. Es ist mir egal, wie lange du ihr Schwert durch diese Festung geschleppt hast. Entweder gibst du es mir jetzt oder dir passt nie wieder ein Helm."

Haldirs schlanke Finger schlossen sich zwischen den Händen der Widersacher um die einfache, schwarze Lederhülle. „Ich denke, es ist nun genug, Iven. Hivia, steck den Dolch weg, er wird es dir geben. Iven, ich sagte, du wirst es ihr geben! Wir haben dieses Abenteuer nicht heil überstanden, damit du ausgerechnet hier noch ein Ohr verlierst."

Mit einem Schnaufer entriss Hivia dem gelockerten Griff des Zwergs das Objekt ihres Streits, warf noch einen wütenden Blick in die Runde und marschierte dann so schnell es ging davon. Erst als sie das Zeltlager hinter sich gelassen hatte, verlangsamte sie wieder ihre Schritte.

„So ein Unfug!" schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. „Warum mache ich mir eigentlich die Mühe? Sie braucht dieses Schwert wirklich nicht. Ah verdammt, wenn es sie glücklich macht."

Ihr Herz wurde leichter, je tiefer sie in den Wald hineinschritt. Ein Leuchten lag zwischen den Mellyrn und die Luft war mit Leben erfüllt. Taurhoss hatte schon vorher etwas von dem wiedergespiegelt, das sie so von Arenor gewöhnt war, doch nun lag ein Zauber in dieser von den Ihainym so lange geschützten Welt. Hivia fühlte sich wohl hier, auch wenn es etwas wenig freie Stecken gab, auf denen sie die Pferde bewegen konnte.

Bremdals Edle, sie seufzte leise. Einige hatten die Kämpfe nicht überlebt, andere waren verletzt worden. Ihre Tränen um sie hatte sie in der Nacht zuvor bereits vergossen und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie nicht alleine in ihrem Kummer gewesen, sondern hatte in einer stillen Umarmung Trost gefunden.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie breit lächelte und sah sich sofort um, ob auch niemand da war, der es bemerkt hatte. Irgendwo in den Bäumen würden sicher Ihainym sein, doch die zählten nicht wirklich. Ihainym waren verschwiegen – hoffte sie wenigstens. 

Die Quelle lag geschützt zwischen den riesigen Wurzeln eines Mallorn und einigen Felsen, die so geschickt gruppiert waren, das sie kaum auf natürlichem Weg diesen Platz gefunden haben konnten. Das Quellwasser selber war so warm, dass feiner Wasserdampf  über der Wasserfläche schwebte. Es war unendlich entspannend, sich dort hineinsinken zu lassen, das hatte Hivia bereits festgestellt.

Ayla saß bereits wieder auf einem der kleinen Felsen am Quellrand. Sie trug nur eine schwarze Samthose und ein silbergraues Hemd. Die Stiefel lagen noch einige Schritte entfernt und ihre Weste hing über einem Wurzelstück in der Nähe. Außerdem war sie nicht alleine, Temlar stützte sich neben ihr auf seinen Stab. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er zuvor die leise Unterhaltung mit der Schildmeisterin geführt hatte, wich einer ärgerlichen Grimasse, als er Hivia erblickte.

„Du genießt deine Unsterblichkeit zu sehr", begrüßte er sie. „Wie kann es so lange dauern, einen einzigen Gegenstand vom Zeltlager bis hierher zu transportieren?"

Ayla legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Wollte Haldir es dir nicht geben?"

„Haldir schon", sagte Hivia. „Aber dein oberster Schwertträger Iven hat mich behandelt wie einen Dieb."

„Iven", schmunzelte Ayla. „Ihm wird nicht gefallen, was nun geschieht."

Nach diesen Worten bezweifelte auch Hivia, ob es ihr wohl gefallen würde, egal was nun kam. Beinahe widerstrebend legte sie das Schwert in die ausgestreckten Hände ihrer Schildmeisterin.

„Tirno", murmelte Temlar. „Seine Hülle war einstmals von so strahlendem Weiß, Delphine und Schwäne in das Leder geprägt. Vielleicht solltest du sie wieder erneuern lassen, Ayla."

„Ein weißes Schwert?" spottete sie. „Dann kann ich mir auch sofort eine Lampe auf den Kopf binden, wenn wir das nächste Mal in die Schlacht ziehen. Hivia, gib mir deinen Dolch, meiner steckt in irgendeinem Drakan-Hals."

„Du willst es kaputt machen?"

„Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an. Natürlich werde ich es nicht zerstören." Ayla nahm den zögernd gereichten Dolch und begann, den ovalen Amethysten auf dem Griff zu lockern.

„Wenn das keine Zerstörung ist, benutzen wir das Wort sehr unterschiedlich", kommentierte Hivia das Stochern. „Iven wird mich umbringen."

„Iven wird ganz andere Dinge im Kopf haben", sagte Temlar. „Erzähl mir, Hivia Pferdeherrin, kommt dir der Silmaril eigentlich nicht vertraut vor?"

Hivia löste ihren Blick von dem Frevel, den Ayla gerade an der Waffe beging, die sie von Agir geerbt hatte. „Vertraut? Es ähnelt Arenor."

„Und mehr nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Manchmal überkommt mich Traurigkeit, obwohl kein Grund dafür besteht und manchmal könnte ich singen."

Temlar lächelte. „Besser nicht, du warst nie eine wirklich gute Sängerin."

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete sie den alten Mann, der eigentlich zeitlos war und mächtiger, als sie je für möglich gehalten hatte. „Du wusstest immer, wer wir sind."

„Natürlich, aber ich kann es dir jetzt ebenso wenig sagen wie in den Jahrtausenden davor. Ihr müsst den Weg in eure Erinnerung alleine beschreiten, uns war nur die Aufgabe zugedacht, euch dabei zu beobachten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wirklich erinnern will, Temlar. So wie das Leben ist, gefällt es mir ganz gut."

„Zum Glück fragt dich niemand." Er richtete sein Interesse wieder auf Ayla, die gerade den Edelstein vorsichtig anhob. Darunter war eine silberne Scheibe eingelassen. „Du hast damals Tirno gut verwahrt, Schildmeisterin, auch wenn dir nicht klar war, warum du ihn so vor allen Blicken verborgen hast."

„Tirno?" fragte Hivia verwirrt. „Ich dachte, Tirno ist das Schwert?"

„Das auch", murmelte Ayla. Sie schob die Dolchspitze unter die Platte und winkelte sie an.

Drei Köpfe beugten sich dann tief über den Schwertgriff und betrachteten schweigend, was dort vor Ewigkeiten in den Griff gefügt worden war. Auf Arenor hatten sie wunderbare Dinge aus Winterstein geschnitten, die Silberschmiede waren einzig in ihren Fähigkeiten, doch dieses winzige Kunstwerk war mit keinem anderen zu vergleichen.

Temlar nahm es vorsichtig heraus und setzte es auf seine ausgestreckte Hand. Es war ein Baum, aus einer Perle geschnitten, die so groß wie eine Kirsche gewesen sein musste. Er wuchs aus dem unteren, unveränderten Teil der Perle mit einem graden Stamm hinauf und teilte sich dann in vier starke, noch weiter verzweigte Äste, die alle nach oben streben. Das Innere der Krone war völlig ausgehöhlt und schimmerte in cremigem Weiß, während die Außenseiten das Farbenspiel makellosen Perlmutts zeigten.

„Vier Jahre und unzählige Perlen", sagte Ayla. „Es schien unmöglich zu sein."

Behutsam schlossen sich Temlars Finger über dem zerbrechlichen Baum. „Es wird Zeit, dass Tirno erwacht. Wollt ihr mich begleiten?"

„Geh schon vor, aber warte dort auf uns." 

Hivia wartete ungeduldig ab, während Ayla ihre Stiefel und die Weste überzog. Als dann immer noch kein Wort fiel, stieß sie einen empörten Schrei aus.

„Was willst du wissen?" fragte Ayla. 

„Alles!"

„Einen Teil, den Rest musst du selbst wiederfinden", wehrte Ayla ab. Mit leichtem Bedauern steckte sie den Edelstein weg und nahm ihr ruiniertes Schwert an sich. „Wir reden unterwegs."

„Unterwegs wohin?"

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Schildmeisterin weiter in den Wald hinein zu folgen. So wie sich das Licht verstärkte, konnte es nur zum Silmaril gehen.

„Unser König liebte den Mann, für den das Schwert bestimmt war wie einen eigenen Sohn", begann Ayla nach einer Weile. „Es war auch nicht schwer, ihn zu lieben. Er war strahlend schön, freundlich zu allen und der weiseste unter seinen Brüdern. Das Schwert sollte ein Geschenk an ihn sein, mit Tirno in seinem Innern verborgen. Tirno, der Wächter, auf dass den Träger des Schwertes das Glück Valinors niemals verlassen konnte."

„Und?" drängte Hivia, weil Ayla schon wieder in Schweigen versank.

„Er verriet uns alle. Zuerst jedenfalls, später erkannte er seinen Fehler und bat um Vergebung, die ihm auch erteilt wurde. Jedenfalls die Vergebung der Valar, auf meine wird er noch eine Zeit warten müssen, auch wenn ich mittlerweile weiß, dass ihn die Geschehnisse einfach überforderten."

Statt Antworten zu bekommen, gab es nur noch mehr Fragen. Hivia konnte den Unbekannten gut verstehen. Es geschah doch recht leicht, dass man von Geschehnissen überfordert war, besonders wenn sie in so geheimnisvolle Worte gekleidet wurden. Ayla jedenfalls gab kein bisschen mehr von ihrem Wissen weiter, auch wenn Hivia sie mit Fragen überschüttete.

Ihre Ankunft an dem See beendete die unbefriedigende Lage. Hivia ging es wie allen anderen auch. Sie konnte sich am Silmaril nicht sattsehen. Oryn hatte es übernommen, dieses wertvollste Besitztum aufzunehmen. Als sie an seinem Waldsee ankamen, erhob er sich gerade aus dem leuchtenden Wasser und kam mit dem Silmaril, der in seiner Brust schwebte, ans Ufer zu Temlar.

„Wie geht es dir, Schildmeisterin?" fragte er mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung.

„Besser als gestern. Ich habe mich noch nicht bedankt, dass du unsere Nachricht an Elrond überbracht hast."

„Du hattest Zweifel. Dabei solltest du doch wissen, wie sehr ich dich und deinesgleichen immer geliebt habe."

„Deine Liebesbezeugung hat mich einmal fast umgebracht."

„Es war notwendig, denn freiwillig wärst du niemals diese Verbindung eingegangen."

„Du hättest wenigstens fragen können."

„Und wie wäre die Antwort gewesen?"

„_Niemals_", war Aylas Antwort, aber zu Hivias Überraschung lachte sie dabei. „Obwohl ich mittlerweile zugeben muss, dass es nicht nur schlecht ist."

Oryns überfallähnliche Umarmung überflutete sie nicht nur mit gold- und silberfarbenem Licht, sondern hinterließ auch eine triefendnasse Schildmeisterin. Hivia brachte sich mit hastigen Schritten rückwärts in Sicherheit, als der Maia sie ebenfalls nicht nur mit seiner Zuneigung sondern auch mit dem Seewasser überschütten wollte.

„Was soll das?" fauchte sie ihn an. 

Oryns Gesicht wurde zu einer gläsernen Maske voller Trauer. „Ich verabschiede mich von den Erstgeborenen, die meinem Herrn und mir immer die liebsten von allen waren."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!" rief sie und wunderte sich über ihren Kummer. 

„Ich gehe nicht, auch wenn ich euch verlasse, kleine Teleri. Eine neue Form erwartet mich, die dir sicherlich gefallen wird. Es würde mich erfreuen, wenn du mich gelegentlich besuchst und mir berichtest, wie es dir und den anderen ergeht."

Hivia sah von ihm zu Temlar. „Willst du uns etwa auch verlassen?"

„Noch nicht", brummte der Beobachter. „Obwohl gerade du diesen Wunsch des öfteren in mir geweckt hast."

„Glaub ihm kein Wort. Sein Herz gehört jedem einzelnen von euch und nur Manwe kennt die vielen Tränen, die er über den Leiden eures Schicksals bereits vergossen hat." Oryn nickte Temlar zu. „Es hilft nichts, alter Mann, so gerne ich diesen Moment auch noch hinauszögern würde."

Hivia hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ein Wesen aus Wasser auch noch sichtbare Tränen vergießen könnte und dennoch erkannte sie diese deutlich auf Oryns Gesicht. Noch weniger hätte sie geglaubt, dass auch sie den Moment beweinen könnte, an dem sie dieser unberechenbare Wassergeist einmal verlassen würde.

Temlar streckte die geöffnete Hand aus und ließ sie in die Oryns sinken. Als er sie wieder herausnahm, ruhte der kleine, schimmernde Baum noch einen Moment ruhig mitten in Oryns Hand, bevor er sanft auf den Silmaril zuglitt.

„Wir müssen gehen", sagte Ayla leise und zog sie mit sich.

„Warum können wir nicht bleiben?"

„Hier wird bald nichts mehr so sein wie es gerade jetzt noch ist." Ayla ging schnell und drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um. Hivia hingegen sah immer wieder über die Schulter zurück. Temlar hatte sich keinen Schritt bewegt, doch Oryn war bereits in den See zurückgeglitten. Schließlich versperrten ihr die Bäume eine weitere Sicht auf den Ort und sie trabte mit hängenden Schultern neben Ayla her.

„Sag mir, was geschehen wird", forderte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Hivia, doch du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ein Wächter für den Silmaril und Escalonde doch ein recht gewaltiges Ding sein muss."

„Und wie geht es dann weiter?"

„Das weiß ich noch weniger." Ayla blieb am Rand des Zeltlagers stehen. Betrübt musterte sie ihr Schwert. „Jetzt werde ich erst einmal Iven suchen und ihn bitten, den Griff zu reparieren. Heute Abend gibt es wohl noch ein großes Fest und morgen..." Ayla hob die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen, Hivia, wir werden sehen."

Hivia vermochte die überschäumende Stimmung im Zeltlager kaum zu ertragen. Zwischen all den Geschöpfen, die den neugewonnenen Schutz und das Licht so bejubelten, fühlte sie sich so einsam, dass sie am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Schließlich wählte sie den einzigen Ort, an dem sie wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Elrond war beim Lei der Ihainym und so war sein Zelt zwar leer, aber nicht verlassen. Die Erinnerung an seine Gegenwart erfüllte jeden Winkel mit Frieden. Sie setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die große Ebenholztruhe und starrte düster auf den Boden. Warum hatte nicht alles so bleiben können, wie es war? Immer gab es Abschiede, sie hasste Abschiede.  Sie machten sie traurig.

Sie hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als der Zelteingang geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Selbst als sich der Elb neben ihr auf die Truhe setzte, rührte sie sich nicht. Sie wusste, er würde so lange warten, bis sie schließlich das Schweigen brach. Elrond hatte eine größere Geduld als sie, also kapitulierte sie recht bald und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Oryn ist fort", sagte sie beinahe anklagend.

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Er verändert sich." Sie seufzte. „Ayla hat ihm etwas aus Tirnos Griff gegeben, das er wohl dafür brauchte."

„Wir verändern uns alle", sagte Elrond.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

Er lächelte und schloss  sie in die Arme. „Oh doch, Hivia, sogar du willst es."

Sie widersprach nicht. Er hatte recht, wie immer.

***

Weit über dem Erdboden, sogar noch über den Mellyrn, sprudelte aus einer Quelle in der Mitte der weißen Krone kristallklares Wasser, direkt um den Silmaril herum. Das Wasser sammelte sich in der kreisrunden Mulde und floss dann über vier Rinnen zwischen den Hauptästen ab. Seine Bahn von dort oben bis auf den Waldgrund war grade und klar und sie würde es immer sein, selbst wenn ein Sturm über den Wald hinwegfegen sollte. Innerhalb von Tirnos Krone herrschte Stille, und auch dies würde immer so sein.

Temlar stand neben einem der Wasserfälle und blickte hinunter auf die Geschöpfe, die er so sehr liebte. Seine Augen vermochten den dichten Wald zu durchdringen, bis sie sich auf diejenigen richteten, deren Anblick er nun wünschte. Er war ein Beobachter, nicht an  Entfernungen gebunden, die Sicht von Hindernissen ungetrübt. Was er diesmal sah, brachte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie feierten so ausgelassen, als hätten sie die Erlösung bereits erreicht. Selbst das ungläubige Staunen, mit dem sie während des Tages auf das Erscheinen des riesigen weißen Wächterturms mitten in ihrem Wald reagiert hatten, war wieder abgeklungen.

Vielleicht war es das, was ihm an ihnen allen immer so gefallen hatte. Veränderungen erschreckten sie zwar zutiefst, hielten sie dennoch niemals lange auf. So blieb ihnen immer die Hoffnung, etwas Gutes darin zu finden.

Sein Blick verweilte bei den vertrauten Gesichtern. Hivia, die in Alqualonde so jung gestorben war und auch in ihrem nächsten Leben war ihr nichts anderes als der Tod geblieben. Sie liebte einfach zu sehr, so war es immer gewesen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, weder ihr noch Erebion zu offenbaren, dass sie als Sirgal einfach hatte scheitern müssen. Nein, ihre Aufgabe war nur gewesen, den Elb mit ihrem freiwilligen Tod in den tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen, durch den er die langen Jahre bis zur Ankunft des letzten Schwanenschiffes in Arengards weißem Hafen überdauern konnte. 

Die Beobachter hatten geduldig auf Elrond gewartet, den Vermittler zwischen den Völkern, der so viel in sich vereinte und auch andere zum Zusammenschluss bewegen konnte. Sie erhofften sich noch weit mehr von ihm und gewährten ihm deswegen auch eine besondere Gnade. Der Bote war bereits auf den Weg geschickt. Bald, wenn auch nicht zu bald, erwartete ihn das Wissen, dass auch Valinor Celebrian nicht den Frieden hatte geben können, den sie gesucht hatte. Von allen war sie diejenige, die ihn am meisten dauerte. Nach all dem Leid, das sie hatte erfahren müssen, bestand das Geschenk der Valar nur im Verlust der Hoffnung. Keines ihrer Kinder hatte den Weg zu ihr gewählt und ihrem eigenen Gemahl war die Wahl zur Gänze genommen. Mandos Hallen waren der Ort, an dem sie das Ende der Zeit erwarten würde. 

Es war nur gerecht, dass wenigstens Elrond durch ihre Entscheidung die Einsamkeit erspart bleiben würde. Es würde ihn erleichtern, ihm Kraft geben für das, was vor ihm lag und gleichzeitig seinen Kummer erneut anfachen, dass sie nie den Schmerz überwunden hatte.

Temlar beobachtete, wie Erebion nun sein Zelt verließ und sich auf den Weg durch den Wald machte. Unbemerkt brachte er zuvor Gilgrim in Melja Levarens Zelt. Der Sterbliche würde es in Ehren halten und nach ihm alle seine Kinder. Tränen benetzten die Wangen des Elben, als er das Schwert ablegte und sich von diesem stummen Freund verabschiedete, der ihn niemals im Stich gelassen hatte. Der Ort, an den Erebion gehen würde, um endlich seinen Frieden zu finden, war keiner, an dem er eine Waffe brauchte.

Das Werk war nun fast vollendet. Nur die kurze Zeit, bis der Elb Tirno erreichte und die unzähligen Treppen in seinem Innern erklommen hatte, musste Temlar noch warten. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, seit Ewigkeiten beherrschte er die Kunst, den wirklich großen Dingen ihre Zeit zu geben.

Unten beim Fest reichte Cric Hivia die Hand zur Tanzaufforderung. Elrond sah ihr lächelnd nach, dann wandte er sich den beiden an seiner Seite zu.

„Reizt es Euch nicht, ebenfalls einen Tanz zu wagen?" vernahm Temlar seine Worte, die von sanftem Spott begleitet waren.

„Alles hat seine Grenze", antwortete  ihm die Schildmeisterin. „Wenn ganz Escalonde das erste Sternenlicht sieht, fragt nochmals, Lord Elrond."

„Dein erster Tanz gehört dann mir", lachte Haldir, der hinter ihr stand und einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. 

„Du bist ein Held", spottete sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. „Aber das wirst du bereuen. Mit dem Tanzen ist es bei mir wie mit dem Schwimmen."

„Wir haben für beides Zeit", hörte Temlar Haldirs Worte, die nur für sie bestimmt waren.

Eine Bindung, in der Nähe des Todes geschlossen und bei jeder neuen Berührung der Vergänglichkeit verstärkt. Nichts würde sie mehr trennen können, auch wenn Feuer und Eis sie auf ewig begleiten würde. Temlar hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, sich aber dem Ratschluss seines Herrn gebeugt. In Entscheidungen wie diesen offenbarte sich Manwes Weisheit, so unverständlich sein Wille zunächst auch erschien.

Erebion verließ den Wald und überquerte die Lichtung, vorbei an den Steinbecken, in die die Wasserfälle stürzten. Er schritt zwischen den klaren Wasserwänden hindurch und betrat den Wächter durch einen der vier hohen Torbogen. Mit jeder Stufe der gewundenen Treppe erlangte er einen Teil seiner alten Kraft zurück, Tirno wachte sorgsam über die seinen. Schließlich betrat er die oberste Galerie und verließ das Innere Tirnos durch eine der geschwungenen Öffnungen, die in jedem der Hauptäste auf die Ebene der Krone führten.

Temlar drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn, wie er langsam und geräuschlos auf ihn zukam.

„Der Ruf kam von Euch?" fragte der Elb zögernd, als er auf der anderen Seite der Wasserrinne stehen blieb.

„Nein, Höhere als ich bitten dich um Hilfe."

Erebion lächelte. „Hilfe, alter Mann? Es ist eine Erlösung und ich komme der Bitte mit Freuden nach."

„Fällt dir der Abschied von deinen Freunden so leicht?" Temlar unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Seine Liebe zu den erstgeborenen Kindern Iluvatars war zu groß, um jetzt nicht den Schmerz des Verlustes zu spüren wie einen scharfen Schnitt mitten in sein Herz.

„Abschied?" Erebion horchte in sich hinein und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Ich werde ewig bei ihnen sein. Vardas Gnade erscheint mir unermesslich."

Temlar verschloss den Anblick der leuchtenden Smaragdaugen  in seinen Erinnerungen, bevor Erebion sich umdrehte und in die Mitte der Krone schritt. Die Quelle gab den Weg frei, bis er den Silmaril erreichte. Temlar neigte den Kopf, als Varda Einsamkeit mit Licht verband und zum ersten Mal auf ihren Weg über Escalonde schickte, damit das Funkeln dieses Sterns denen Hoffnung gab, die  sie schon fast verloren glaubten und jene mit Furcht erfüllte, die die Hoffnung so oft vernichtet hatten.

Andere würden folgen, wann immer in der Zukunft Escalondes der glitzernde Goldstaub mit dem ersten Licht des Tages von den Opfern dieses Kampfes zeugen würde.

**~~*~~**

Danke an alle, die die Story gelesen haben, ob nun mit Review oder als stille Leser. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben und noch mehr Spaß, sie hier zu posten.

@Shelley: Meine erste Review. Die erste von vielen, herzlichsten Dank. Wenn ein Fehler da war, hast du ihn gefunden. Außerdem sollten sich Ayla und Haldir wohl bei dir bedanken oder dich vielleicht auch bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Rachegelüsten verfolgen.

@Mystic: Wenn ich deine Reviews zusammen setzte, habe ich eine etwas *räusper* exzentrische Version von Arenor. Jetzt wird die Pommes Bude auf Arenor geschlossen, die ganze Truppe macht lange Betriebsferien. Sie müssen sich von deinen Reviews erholen. Auch Elben haben nur begrenzt Kraft.

@Amélie: Tiefe Verneigung, dankbares Lächeln. Den Rest kennst du. 

@Atropos: Schon wieder kein Blut in rauen Mengen, sorry. Und Elrond als abgewrackter Plantagenbesitzer? *nö, bitte nicht*. Wenn du die vertrauten Elben vermisst, sehen wir uns vielleicht bei Heiler und Hexer wieder, da sind sie nämlich allesamt vertreten.

@Myrte: Ups, kaum bist du da, da ist die Story auch schon zuende. Elrond tut mir auch irgendwie leid, aber immerhin hat er den Ringkrieg überlegt. Schlimmer ist Hivia auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht viel. 

@Loriel: Ich hoffe, ich habe vom ersten bis zum letzten Kapitel halten können, was du erwartet hast und es hat dir Spaß gemacht. 


End file.
